Mass Effect  Der Untergang Akt I
by Ratzfatz
Summary: Nachdem die Bedrohung durch die Kollektoren beseitigt wurde kann sich Shepard und sein Team ersteinmal zurücklehnen ... wären da nicht noch immer die Reaper die sich weiterhin auf dem Weg in die Milchstraße befinden, sowie andere Bedrohungen.
1. Party Animals

Mein erster Fanfic hier, die Zahl deutscher Fanfics muss unbedingt steigen^^. Hoffe er gefällt euch.

Disclaimer:

Mass Effect gehört mit mir nicht, sowie alle zu Mass Effect gehörenden Charaktere. Ich schreibe lediglich aus Spass.

Kapitel 1: Party Animals

Im Afterlife war mal wieder die Hölle los. Laute, schrille Musik, wilde Asari-Tänzerinnen in knapper Kleidung auf der Tanzfläche, der Geruch von billigem Alkohol in Verbindung mit einer stickig-warmen Luft.

Also ein Tag wie jeder andere, allerdings mit dem Unterschied das sich die Galaxie vorerst keine Gedanken mehr über ihre Vernichtung machen musste.

Und da saß er nun an einer Bar.

John Shepard, der Held von Elysium und der Citadel, ein gefallener Spectre im Dienste Cerberus, zusammen mit dem Rest seines Teams.

Eigentlich war nie so richtig unter der Kontrolle von Cerberus gewesen und gefallen war er noch lange nicht, aber es fühlte sich so an, auch wenn man nur Tage zuvor die Kollektorbasis in die Luft gejagt hat und kurz davor noch ein Massenportal zusammen mit einer batarianischen 300.000 Seelen Kolonie ausgelöscht hat.

Natürlich hatte er so Billionen und Aberbillionen Leben in der Milchstraße gerettet, für den Moment zumindest, ein bitterer Beigeschmack blieb trotzdem.

Und wenn man vom Rest des Teams sprach:

Natürlich hatten alle diesen Ritt in die Hölle überlebt und waren heil zurückgekommen, welch ein Wunder, allerdings war es auch Shepards beachtlichen Führungsqualitäten, den individuellen Fähigkeiten aller Teammitglieder und dem nahezu grenzenlosen Vertrauen untereinander zu verdanken, dass man im Nachhinein von diesem vermeintlichen Selbstmordkommando berichten konnte.

Nur danach änderte sich vieles.

Samara ging zurück nach Illium um den Sumpf des Verbrechens trocken zu legen. Eine Aufgabe an der sie bestimmt noch den Rest ihres Lebens zu tun haben wird und es würde nur ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein sein.

Tali ist wieder zurück zur Migrantenflotte gegangen, zusammen mit einigen Geth-Teilen und -Daten die ihr Legion freundlicherweise überliess – zur Völkerverständigung könnte man meinen.

Mordin ist zwar offiziell im Team geblieben, hat sich aber seit der Ankunft auf Omega in seiner Arztpraxis „versteckt" und nicht mehr blicken lassen.

Zaeed Masani verschwand ebenfalls direkt nach der Ankunft. Sein Auftrag für den er ja von Cerberus angeheuert wurde erfüllte sich mit der Zerstörung der Kollektorstation und jetzt will er scheinbar wieder alten Geistern nachjagen.

Grunt war ein wahrer Sonderfall.

Nach dem grandiosen Abschluss des Rituals auf Tuchanka wurden ihm eine Vielzahl an Paarungsanfragen gestellt, Shepard übrigens auch einer, doch davon wollte beide selbstverständlicherweise nichts wissen, denn sie waren Soldaten. Weder Frauen, noch der Tod konnten sie stoppen. Direkt nach der Ankunft war Grunt in Richtung Omegas untere Ebenen verschwunden. Danach hörte man die verrücktesten Geschichten von einem wütenden, durchgeknallten Kroganer, der im Alleingang die unterschiedlichsten Söldnergruppen aufmischte.

Typisch Kroganer, typisch Grunt eben.

Thane nahm das erstbeste Raumschiff raus aus dem Sektor in Richtung Citadel um sich dort um seinen Sohn zu kümmern. Viel Zeit zu leben hatte er ja eh nicht mehr und die wenige, die ihm noch blieb, wollte er so gut wie möglich nutzen.

Kasumi Goto verschwand allem Anschein nach schon bevor die Normandy überhaupt auf der Omega-Station andockte. Keine Ahnung wie sie das geschafft hat. Garantiert jagt sie jetzt wieder irgendwelchen Kunstschätzen hinterher.

Geblieben sind somit nur Jacob, Garrus und Legion, mit denen Shepad im VIP-Bereich an der Bar saß und sich einen genehmigte. Natürlich waren Jack und Miranda auch geblieben, nur die waren schon zur Tanzfläche entschwunden.

Legion hingegen begnügte sich damit eine Beobachterposition einzunehmen und sein Wissen und Verständnis über biologische Lebensformen in der freien Natur zu erweitern.

Shepard kümmerte das wenig.

Er nippte an einem „Neutralen Schnapps", eine selbst gebrannte Spezialität des turianischen Barkeepers, die problemlos von jeder Spezies der bekannten Galaxie getrunken werden konnte – sagte er zumindest. Keine Ahnung wie er auf den Namen kam.

Irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen oder damit in Zusammenhang stehende Todesfälle sind bislang nicht bekannt.

Shepards Stimmung hatte unterdessen seinen Tiefpunkt erreicht.

Aufmunternd klopfe ihm Garrus auf die Schulter.

„Kopf hoch, Shepard. Das ist ihr Tag. Lassen Sie mal ein bisschen den Helden raus hängen."

Shepard schmunzelte.

„Würde ich ja gerne, aber ich muss einfach immer wieder darüber nachdenken wie die Allianz und der Rat auf meine Berichte reagieren werden, wie sie sie lesen werden. Ich will gar nicht wissen was sie auf die Vernichtung eines ganzen Sternsystems sagen werden."

„Sagen Sie bloß Sie machen sich neuerdings über Politik Sorgen? Ist es etwa das was so auf Ihre Stimmung drückt?", fragte Garrus.

„Über die Politik mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Ich mache mir mehr Sorgen darüber was Sie mit mir anstellen wird.", war Shepards Antwort.

„Der Rat wird wohl böse den Finger heben und sagen: Wir dachten seit der Sache auf Virmire wäre keine Steigerung mehr möglich gewesen.", witzelte Garrus.

„Ich könnte ja sagen: Wieso? Ich bin doch diskret gewesen!", ergänzte Shepard.

„Sehen Sie! Sie haben Ihren Humor noch immer nicht verloren! Also lassen Sie sich nicht von Ihrer Angst unterkriegen was noch passieren könnte!"

Es reichte aus um Shepard zum grinsen zu bringen und seinen Schnaps schnell aus zu trinken.

Das Getränk hatte einen leicht würzigen Geschmack bei einem Alkoholgehalt, der mit einem mitteleuropäischen Bier vergleichbar war.

Etwas anders als das was man aus dem Raum der Citadel-Völker kennt, aber so schnell man sich daran gewöhnt hat findet man auch Gefallen daran.

Shepard hob das leere Glas und rief: „Barkeeper, noch einen Neutralen!".

Nur kurz darauf holte der Turianer eine undurchsichtige, annähernd amphorenförmige Flasche hervor und schenkte das schwarze Gesöff ein, das optisch an Erdöl erinnerte.

Ums bezahlen musste er sich keine Sorgen machen, da Aria wiedereinmal die Kosten des Aufenthaltes übernahm.

Eine freundliche Geste für Shepard, nicht weil er Spectre war, sondern weil er als erster durch das Omega-4-Portal reiste UND wieder zurückkehrte und weil er einen geplanten „Staatsstreich" gegen Omegas defacto Herrscherin aufgedeckt hatte und somit ihre Macht auf lange Zeit festigte.

Wenn man das alles berücksichtigte hatte Garrus durchaus recht. Davon wollte sich Shepard einfach nicht die Launen verderben lassen.

Mit der Politik würde Shepard sich später rumschlagen, jetzt wird erst einmal ordentlich gefeiert und alle Sorgen im Alkohol ertränkt und der weitere Schnapps, den er auf Ex runter schluckte, war nur der Anfang.

„Ok, dann kommt Leute, zeigen wir denen mal wie man ordentlich das Tanzbein schwingt und Garrus ... halt dich zurück."

Garrus blickte Shepard irritiert an.

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

„Ich weiß doch wie sehr Frauen auf harte Jungs mit Narben stehen und wie sehr du wiederum auf flexible Frauen stehst.", flüsterte Shepard ihm mit einem Grinsen zu.

Garrus begann herzhaft zu lachen, bis ihm wieder der Kiefer und seine rechte Gesichtspartie anfing zu schmerzen. Es war nicht so intensiv wie direkt nach der Rekonstruktion seines Gesichtes, aber leider war es noch immer vorhanden. Es wird wohl noch etwas dauern bis wirklich alles komplett verheilt war.

Shepard, Garrus und Jacob gingen von der Bar rüber zum Tanzbereich der VIP-Etage. Miranda und Jack hatten sie nach kurzer Zeit auch gefunden. Passend zu dem aggressiven Beat und den harten Rhythmen der Musik legten die beiden eine heiße Sohle aufs Parket. Um sie herum hatte sich auch schon eine ansehnlich Zahl an „Fans" gebildet, zumeist die weiblichen, oder weiblich anmutenden Vertreter der verschiedenen Spezies, Turianer, Menschen und Asari.

Wahrscheinlich haben Jacks ganzen Körper bedeckende Tattoos die weiteren, großteils jüngeren Gäste angelockt.

Überraschend war vor allem das sich Miranda und Jack nicht gegenseitig an die Kehle gingen. Scheinbar verstanden sie sich inzwischen halbwegs – irgendwie.

Sofort fiel Shepards Blick auf einen eindeutigen betrunkenen Turianer, der um die Ecke angetorkelt kam und sich in die tanzende Gruppe drängte.

Shepard wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das er den Turianer hier schon mal gesehen hatte. Dann viel ihm ein das es der selbe war der hier schon mal eine Asari belästigt hatte und dafür nach allen Regeln der Kunst von ihm eine Abreibung bekommen hatte.

Shepards nächster Blick galt Jack, vor der der Turianer dicht stand und zu gestikulieren begann. Ihr wiederum schien es überhaupt nicht zu passen, sprengte der Kerl doch tatsächlich die gute Stimmung.

Jack schlug die Hand des Turianers weg, scheinbar stand er auf Körperkontakt – und starke Frauen.

Im Umkehrschluss galt das für Jack jedoch nicht.

Ab da war das Maß endgültig voll.

Um Jack herum entstand ein leuchtend blaues Flimmern, als sie auf ihre biotischen Kräfte verwendete.

Jack streckte den Arm aus, das biotische Feld umhüllte den Turianer und er wurde von ihr an die Decke geschleudert, wo er wie, eine Fliege, dagegen klatschte.

Dann lies Jack von ihm ab und er fiel wieder in Richtung Boden.

Noch bevor der Turianer aufschlug wurde er erneut von einem biotischen Feld umhüllt, das ihn mitten in der Luft anhalten lies.

Miranda hatte ebenfalls ihre Biotik eingesetzt.

Etwa um dem Turianer zu helfen?

Mitnichten.

Sie schleuderte ihn quer durch den halben Raum, wo er von der Tanzfläche prompt in irgendeinem Tisch landete – was man an dem Krachen und Klirren heraus hören könnte.

Da stellte sich kurzfristig die Frage ob Aria auch Sachbeschädigung übernahm.

Miranda und Jack verstanden sich inzwischen wirklich besser als gedacht und erwartet.

Die Gruppe um die beiden herum hatte sich kurzfristig etwas distanziert, war aber sofort aufgerückt nachdem der aufdringliche Turianer entfernt worden war und tanzten weiter.

Danach begannen sich Shepard, Garrus, Jacob und Legion unters Volk zu mischen.

Legion selbst schien nur einen Tanz drauf zu haben, welchen er zum Besten gab. Bei den anderen Gästen kam das nicht sonderlich gut an. Sie sahen den tanzenden „Bot" wohl als eine kurzweilige Kuriosität an und verloren schnell das Interesse an ihm.

Garrus positionierte sich unweit von Mirandas und Jacks Gruppe. Er hatte schnell erkannt das da die höchste Konzentration des weiblichen Geschlechts zu finden war und rechnete sich gute Chancen aus so schneller in gute Gesellschaft zu bekommen.

Jacob war genauso schnell wieder von der Bildfläche verschwunden wie er auf ihr erschienen war. Cerberus Sportskanone schien die Atmosphäre wohl nicht ganz zu gefallen, weshalb er sich irgendwo anders hin verzog.

Shepard lies sich von der Menge treiben und tanzte mit. Auch wenn er dahingehend schon etwas eingerostet war bekam er es nach kurzer Zeit sehr gut hin und man merkte nicht mehr wie eingerostet und steif er anfangs war.

Shepard zirkulierte durch die ganze Tanzfläche. Mal da mit ein paar Menschen, mal zusammen mit einer älteren, noch immer aufgeweckten Asari und hier und da mal als Teil einer Gruppe. Zwischenzeitlich machte er einen Stopp an der Bar um den ständig wiederkommenden Durst zu stillen. Das manche alkoholischen Getränke hier den Körper entwässerten bedachte Shepard nicht. Hatte er eben noch etwas getrunken und seinen Durst somit befriedigt, meldete sich dieser bereits eine Viertelstunde später wieder und wollte noch mehr.

Dieser Prozess zog sich 2 volle Stunden und mehr hin, bis Legion bei Miranda und Jack vorstellig wurde.

Die beiden, schon ordentlich angeheitert, saßen zusammen mit einer Reihe anderer Frauen, ebenfalls ordentlich angeheitert, am Ende der Etage in einer Ecksitzgruppe und quatschen, quasselten und lachten.

„Shepard-Commander ist nicht länger bei Bewusstsein.", sagte Legion.

Der Satz ging im ganzen Umgebungslärm und weil keiner zuhörte verloren, weshalb Legion ihn wiederholte, nachdem die ersten, darunter Miranda, auf den Bot aufmerksam wurden.

„Shepard-Commander ist nicht länger bei Bewusstsein."

„Wie hat er denn das geschafft?", lachte Miranda, die es dieses Mal verstanden hatte.

„Sein internes Verhältnis von Alkohol zu Blut beträgt 4,4857 zu 998,26. Wir empfehlen Shepard-Commander für eine Wiederherstellung auf die Normandy zu bringen."

„Seit wann bist du der Fachmann fürs Abschießen? Auch schon Erfahrung gesammelt?"

Das Abschießen in der Situation das Synonym fürs Betrunkensein ist war Legion durchaus klar. Er hatte sich mithilfe eines ungesicherten Extranetzugangs die benötigten Informationen beschafft und ausgewertet. Ebenso wusste er, dass Bewusstseinstrübung ebenfalls zu den Folgen von übermäßigem Alkoholkonsum gehörte.

Anders konnte er sich Mirandas Gedankengang gar nicht erklären, dass sie dachte das biologische Stoffe irgendeinen Effekt auf anorganische Objekte wie ihn haben könnten.

„Folgen Sie uns.", befahl Legion regelrecht.

Es war nicht erkennbar, ob es sich dabei nun um eine Bitte, oder eine Forderung handelte, da Legion mit seiner monoton-neutral wirkenden Stimme sprach und keinerlei Äquivalente zu vergleichbaren Gestiken und Mimiken zeigte.

„Hach.", stöhnte Mirannda und lies den Kopf hängen.

Sie hätte mit Freude weiter gefeiert, musste aber letztendlich der Tatsache ins Auge sehen, dass sie möglicherweise genauso enden würde.

Sie lehnte sich zurück, blickte an die Decke und fuhr mit den Händen durch die Haare. Dann sah sie zu Jack rüber.

„Wir müssen los.", sagte Miranda müde.

„Wie jetzt?", fragte Jack heiter

„Wir müssen los. Shepard hat sich abgeschossen."

„Aber wir haben doch grad erst angefangen!", lachte Jack laut und versuchte nach einem halbvollen Glas zu greifen, was sie stattdessen umstieß.

Sie blickte verdutzt auf die entstandene Pfütze, begann mit dem Kopf herum zu wackeln und kippte bewusstlos zur Seite hin weg genau in den Schoß einer daneben sitzenden Asari, die jetzt selbst ausgesprochen verdutzt schaute.

Miranda brauchte einen Moment um anhand des lauten Schnarchens zu verstehen, dass Jack eingeschlafen war.

„Jack ist ebenfalls nicht länger bei Bewusstsein.", kommentierte Legion trocken.

„Das glaub ich jetzt nicht.", sagte sie leise und versuchte aufzustehen.

Sie schaffte es kaum. Ihr fehlte im Moment einfach die Kraft dazu.

„Mädels.", begann sie. „Die Party ist vorbei."

Ein kollektives „Oh!" wurde ausgestoßen.

„Ja, Ladies, ich weiß. Es war schön und am liebsten würden wir weiter feiern, doch jede Party endet irgendwann und für uns endet sie jetzt."

Erneut versuchte Miranda aufzustehen und erneut musst sie feststellen das sie Probleme damit hatte. Die Bitte an die anderen Gäste ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen war ebenfalls erfolglos, da sie die selben Probleme hatten.

„Legion, was machst du da eigentlich?", fragte Mirande leicht aggressiv, da ihr Geth-Kumpane bisweilen keinen einzigen Finger gerührt hatte und wie angewurzelt da stand.

„Wir beobachten, analysieren und erstellen eine räumlich und zeitlich begrenzte Studie zur bewussten, eminenten Selbstzerstörung biologischer Lebensformen. Ursachen ..."

„LÄSST DU DEN MIST VIELLEICHT MAL UND HILFST UNS?"

Legion hielt kurz inne, beriet sich, betrachtete alle Aspekte, diskutierte es erneut aus und nach einer Sekunde hatte er eine Entscheidung gefällt.

„Fordern taktische Unterstützung an.", hieß es von ihm und er verschwand wieder.

Jetzt war es Miranda die verdutzt schaute.

„Das ist ein Scherz. Das muss ein verdammter Scherz sein.", fluchte Miranda leise.

Anderseits war es eine gute Idee zu gehen. Würde das hier noch länger dauern würde gleichzeitig die Wahrscheinlichkeit steigen, dass sie morgens mit einem Kater aufwacht und neben sich einen oder mehrere Vertreter einer oder mehrerer anderer Spezies vorfinden würde – der Horror.

Miranda selbst saß am Rande der Ecksitzgruppe ohne Armlehnen und drehte sich zur Seite hin um. Mithilfe der Rückenlehne konnte sie sich endlich hoch drücken und festhalten, während sich ihre Beine taub und eingeschlafen anfühlten.

Es dauerte etwas mehr als eine Minute, bis sie wieder halbwegs stehen konnte und da kam bereits Legion mit Jacob im Schlepptau an.

„Verdammt, Miranda. Sie haben sich ganz schön gehen lassen.", stieß Jacob aus, als er sie erblickte.

„Jacob.", erwiderte sie. „Halten Sie die Klappe und helfen Sie Jack."

„Ja, Mam. Komm pack mit an."

Jacob und Legion gingen um den Tisch herum und begannen Jack hoch zu hieven, wobei ihnen eine halbwegs nüchterne Asari half. Vorsichtig legte man Jacks Arme um die Hälse der beiden und man brachte sie langsam weg. Miranda folgte ihnen ebenso langsam auf recht wackeligen Beinen.

Shepard fanden sie an der Bar, wie er mit dem Kopf auf dem Tresen liegend schlief mit Garrus, der daneben stand und mit dem Barkeeper redete.

„Da seid Ihr ja endlich!", motzte Garrus.

Er war etwas schlecht gelaunt, hatte er doch vor kurzem noch eine wunderbare Unterhaltung mit einer ebenso wunderschönen Turianerin gehabt, bis Legion störte und alles ruinierte.

Um Shepard selbst musste er sich letztendlich keine Sorgen machen, der hielt einiges aus.

Wie er vom Barkeeper wusste hatte Shepard zuletzt noch 4 Hochprozentige hintereinander weggesoffen, bis er bewusstlos mit dem Kopf auf die Theke knallte. Dabei kam der Barkeeper nur auf die Idee Shepard noch einen fünften Drink hinzustellen, anstatt irgendwas zu sagen.

Eigentlich hätte man Shepard problemlos da liegen lassen können, mit Legion als Wache selbstverständlich. Immerhin war Shepard schon einmal gestorben und wieder von den Toten zurückgekehrt, da würde ihm das bisschen Alkohol schon nicht umbringen.

Natürlich dachte Garrus das nicht, zumindest nicht wirklich.

Vielleicht ein bisschen und das nur im Moment.

„Die Rechnung geht an Aria.", sagte Garrus zum Barkeeper.

„Ich weiß. Immer eine Freude über solch zuverlässige Kundschaft.", antwortete der Barkeeper, wenn er wusste, dass die Rechnungen beglichen wurden.

Garrus betrachtete die Bemerkung nicht und kümmerte sich um Shepard. Garrus legte einen von Shepards Armen um seinen Hals und griff um dessen Hüfte, um ihn besser tragen zu können.

Ihm war nie klar gewesen wie schwer Shepard doch war, allerdings wusste er nicht ob Cerberus Lazarus Projekt dafür verantwortlich war.

Ebenfalls auffallend war wie trinkfest Shepard war. Die Menschen würden dazu sagen „er säuft wie ein Loch", was hier durchaus zutreffend war, als Garrus einen Blick auf eine vom Barkeeper geführte Strichliste mit Shepards Namen werfen konnte.

Jeder andere Mensch hätte da längst das Zeitliche gesegnet.

Und da machten sie sich auf den Weg, die unbesiegbare Truppe aus Helden die sich den Reapern und den Kollektoren in den Weg gestellt hatte – besiegt vom Alkohol.

Voraus ging Legion mit gezücktem Geth-Sturmgewehr, zusammen mit einem Kroganer-Söldner, den ihnen der Barkeeper als „Bonus" dazu gab um sicher zum Dock zu gelangen – die Rechnung wird auch an Aria gehen.

Omega war ein Drecksloch – das genaue Gegenteil zur klinisch reinen Citadel.

Wer verschwinden und nicht gefunden werden wollte, der versteckte sich hier und wer nicht aufpasst, der verschwindet hier für immer.

In dieser gesetzlosen, geradezu lebensfeindlichen Umgebung regierte einzig und allein das Gesetz des Stärkeren, das durch die verschiedenen Söldnergruppen und Aria durchgesetzt wurde.

Eigentlich musste sich Shepard und sein Team darum keine Sorgen machen, hatten sie doch Arias Gunst auf ihrer Seite und gegen gute Bekannte Arias traute sich sowieso niemand die Hand zu erheben, es sei denn er wäre lebensmüde.

Somit gestaltete sich der Rückweg als unproblematisch. Vom Afterlife, über die dazwischen liegenden, verzweigten, billigen Wohnungen mit ihren Massen an bekannten und unbekannten Spezies aus der gesamten Galaxie bis hin zum Liegeplatz der Normandy.

Es gab keinerlei Probleme.

Zu verdanken war das ganz klar der schwer bewaffneten Vorhut aus Geth und Kroganer, sowie der noch schwerer bewaffneten Nachhut aus Söldnern, die auf Beste Empfehlungen von Aria kamen.

Miranda war sich nicht so ganz sicher wie lange sie für den Rückweg gebraucht hatten, als sie endlich vor der Schleuse zur Normandy standen und in ihr verschwanden – es dauerte eine knappe halbe Stunde.

Die Crew schaute ganz schön dumm aus der Wäsche, als sie die halb erschlagene Truppe sahen, reagierten dafür zügig und helfen mit jeden zurück in seine Kabine zu schaffen.

Miranda nutzte ihre letzten wachen Momente, um ein paar Notizen auf Papier zu bannen um einen späteren Bericht über diesen Tag verfassen zu können.

Trotz der Tatsache das Shepard die Basis der Kollektoren gesprengt hatte, eine Sache, die bei dem Unbekannten einen bitteren Nachgeschmack hinterlassen hatte und sie nichts dagegen unternommen hatte, fühlte sie sich Cerberus weiterhin verbunden und verpflichtet und würde auch in Zukunft ihre Berichte schreiben und weiterleiten.

Nachdem das getan war nutzte sie ihre letzte Kraft um ihren Anzug vom Körper zu streifen und warf sich ins Bett.

Alles was sie jetzt wollte war schlafen und nicht an morgen denken zu müssen.

Schon bald stand der gefährlichste, heimtückischste, undurchsichtigste, nerven aufreibendste und unberechenbarste Gegner der gesamten Galaxie gegenüber.

Dagegen waren selbst Varren verspielte Schoßhündchen und Sklavenhändler friedliche Kirchgänger.

Es war...

Politik!


	2. The Days After

Kapitel 2: The Day(s) After

Lange haben sie gewartet.

Warteten in den Tiefen des Weltraums.

Außerhalb der bekannten Galaxie.

Der Zyklus wird von neuem beginnen.

Mit einem einzigem Ruck fielen aberhunderte von Reaper-Schiffen aus ihren Masseneffektfeldern zurück in den normalen Raum.

Mit diesen abrupten Bildern wurde Shepard aus dem Schlaf gerissen.

Verschwitzt mit kaltem Schweiß saß er aufrecht in seinem Bett und musste mehrmals richtig durchatmen um diesen Alptraum zu verarbeiten.

War ein einfach nur ein Traum gewesen, ausgelöst von den bisherigen Erkenntnissen, oder eine Vision?

Aber ausgelöst ohne irgendeinen protheanischen Sender in der Nähe?

Und wenn es tatsächlich eine Vision war, welchen Zeitpunkt zeigte sie?

Waren die Reaper längst da, kamen sie genau in diesem Moment an, oder waren sie noch auf dem Weg.

Für sehr wahrscheinlich hielt Shepard ersteres, wenn er an den Countdown während seines Einsatzes bei Alpha-Relay dachte.

Eins war auf jeden Fall sicher: Die Zeit lief ab.

Shepard blickte nach oben durch das Fenster und starrte dadurch nur auf eine graue Wand.

Er war nicht mehr Omega, sondern wieder auf der Normandy, nur die Normandy wiederum befand sich nicht mehr auf Omega, sondern hatte wohl längst den Standort gewechselt. Leicht zu erkenn wo in Omega doch alles verdreckt und versifft war, während er hier einer blank geputzt Stahlwand entgegen blickte.

„Einen schönen guten Morgen, Commander. Ich hoffe Sie haben gut geschlafen.",ertönte eine weiblich anmutende, elektronisch verzehrte Stimme aus den Lautsprechern des Bordfunks.

Natürlich gab es hier draußen im luftleeren Raum kein Morgen, oder Abend. Es war nicht mehr als eine freundliche Geste.

„EDI, wo sind wir im Moment.", fragte Shepard noch leicht verkatert.

„Wir befinden uns zur Zeit im Halbmondnebel, Tasale-System", lautete die prompte Antwort.

„Tasale, sie mussten nahe Illium sein.", vermutete er. Die Citadel war ein ganzes Stück weiter. Innerhalb ein bis zwei Stunden könnte man dort sein, wenn nichts dazwischen kommt.

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"  
>„Exakt 38 Stunden, 47 Minuten und 15 Sekunden, seit Sie an Bord der Normandy sind."<p>

„Zwei Tage. Fast zwei Tage verhauen. Heftig!", schoss es ihm sofort durch den Kopf.

Es war ja nicht so das der Rat auf ihn warten würde, auf den verrückten Cerberus-Spectre der von einer Maschineninvasion fantasiert, am liebsten wäre es denen garantiert wenn sie gar nicht von ihm hören würden.

Leider ging das nichts.

Spectres standen zwar über dem Gesetz, mussten dennoch wie jeder andere Gesetzeshüter Berichte anfertigen und konnten ebenfalls vom Rat ihres Amtes enthoben werden.

„Wo sind wir genau? Was ist da draußen für eine Station."

„Hierbei handelt es sich um ein Treibstoffdepot nahe Naxell. Es gehört zum einem Asari Kraftstoffkonzen, der seinen Sitz nur unweit von hier entfernt auf Illium hat.

„Tatsächlich Illium. Samara müsste da unten irgendwo unterwegs sein.", Shepard hatte richtig vermutet.

Shepard schwang sich aus dem Bett, nahm einen Satz frischer Kleidung mit und erreichte über den Fahrstuhl die Waschräume zwei Decks tiefer.

Zweimal musste er sich von Kopf bis Fuss duschen und waschen bis er sich halbwegs sauber fühlte – eine gute Dreiviertelstunde dauerte es bis er endlich fertig war und danach brauchte er ersteinmal ein ordentliches ein ordentliches Frühstück.

Gardner, der Hausmeister und die Küchenfee der Normandy, hatte stets eine breite Auswahl an Lebensmitteln im Angebot.

Shepard begnügte sich mit einem Müsli-Früchte-Mix und einem Fruchtsaft, die ihm Gardner persönlich zusammenstellte. Insgeheim nichts besonderes, aber ausreichend um das Gefühl der Leere in seinem Magen loszuwerden.

Nach während er aß trat Miranda mit ein paar Aktenordnern und Mappen an ihn hern.

Shepard blickte kurz auf und ehe er sich versah lag der ganze Stapel vor ihm auf dem Tisch.

„Morgen.", lautete Shepards kurze Antwort auf die Ereignisse, nachdem er herunter geschluckt hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Commander, ich hoffe Sie haben sich gut ausgeschlafen.", war Mirandas Reaktion darauf.

„Ich fühle mich wie neu geboren ... Was war eigentlich auf Omega los? Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern was nach der Bar war? Und Sie machen grad auch keinen sonderlich glücklichen Eindruck."

„Denken Sie mal nach. Wir haben gefeiert. Und das ordentlich. Und Sie haben sich bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit betrunken. Danach durfte ich hier alles in Schuss halten. Keine leichte Aufgabe."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Hatten Sie viel zu tun?"

Miranda lächelte und setzte sich gegenüber von Shepard an den Tisch.

„Eigentlich nichts besonderes.", sagte sie mir einem äußerst ironischen Unterton. „Aber da gibt es schon so ein paar kleine Sachen die Sie interessieren würden beziehungsweise sollten."

„Oh je, jetzt geht's los. In Ordnung, ich bin ganz Ohr.", sagte Shepard, schob das Müsli beiseite, lehnte sich nach vorne und stütze das Kinn mit den Armen auf dem Tisch ab.

„Grunt hat tatsächlich Söldner auf Omega aufgemischt und zwar so gut wie alle die es dort gibt, oder gab. Blue Suns, Blood Pack, Eclipse, einfach alle. Unser Maschinendeck ist voll mit seinen ganzen erbeuteten Waffen und Rüstungen."

Shepard lachte und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Fruchtsaft.

„Hmpf ... Mordin Solus, unser singender Salarianer ... kann der eigentlich auch Stepptanz? Egal, er hat es geschafft den Vogel vollends abzuschießen. EDI hat den Forschungsbereich hermetisch abgeriegelt, mit Mordin drinnen. Der experimentiert mit irgendwelchen Mutationen der Kollektor-Seuche herum, die damals auf Omega gewütet hat. Er meint: „Alles ungefährlich.", aber EDI ist da anderer Meinung."

„Na das kann ja noch heiter werden.", urteilte Shepard selbst sichtlich belustigt.

„Mordin will dann auf der Citadel abgesetzt abgesetzt werden. Seine Erkenntnisse weitergeben und so ... könnte für uns von Vorteil sein wegen den Reapern ... wenn EDI ihn überhaupt raus lässt, tja, ihn verlieren wir damit auch ... Kasumi! Kasumi Goto! Unsere Meisterdiebin!"

„Was ist mit ihr?"

„Ich bin ein paar Überwachungsaufnahmen durchgegangen und mit ist da was aufgefallen. Sie hatte sich nach unserem Selbstmordkommando in ihrer Kabine verzogen und als war auf Omega ankamen ist sie mithilfe ihrer optischen Tarnung von Bord gegangen."

„Wie haben Sie denn das gesehen?"

„Ich habe die Aufnahmen des Überwachungssystems mit den Daten der Drucksensoren im Boden verglichen. Kapiert?"

„Schon klar. Bitte weiter."

„Ich habe kürzlich eine Nachricht von ihr erhalten. Sie bedankte sich dafür das Cerberus Sie angeheuert hat, für die Sache mit der Graybox, den ganzen Spass und Aufregung die wir zusammen hatten und das sie uns ein Präsent hinterlassen hat, genauer gesagt hat sie etwas mitgehen lassen ... ihre komplette Sammlung aus Modellraumschiffen ... als kleines Andenken, wie sie es nannte."

Shepard lachte. Es war einfach zu amüsant. Allerdings war ihm das Fehlen der Modelle gar nicht aufgefallen, hatte es doch lange gedauert die Sammlung zusammenzustellen.

Verwunderlich wie Kasumi die ganzen Modell heraus schaffen konnten.

„Einfach einmalig. Sonst noch was?"

„Kelly Chambers ist irgendwie am verzweifeln über die Unmengen an Nachrichten die Sie bekommen und Garrus trauert irgendeiner Turianerin hinterher ... vielleicht weil er sie nicht flachlegen konnte, was weiß ich."

„Das wars?", fragte Shepard.

„Ja.", erwiderte Miranda und lehnte sich zurück.

„Und wofür sind die Akten?"

„Für ihre Berichte ... die die Sie an die Allianz und den Citadel-Rat schicken müssen. Natürlich bereinigte Unterlagen um Ihnen einige ... Unannehmlichkeiten zu ersparen."

„Ich danke Ihnen dafür, Miranda, aber das ist nicht mehr nötig."

Völlig überrascht blickte Miranda auf und fragte sofort „Wieso?".

Sie ahnte böses.

„Ich habe meine Bericht bereits abgeschickt.", war Shepards simple Antwort.

Mit einem Mal fühlte sich Miranda an als stiege ihre Körpertemperatur und die Hitze begann sich im Kopf und allem voran in ihrem Gesicht zu stauen.

„Wann?", war ihre entgeisterte Frage.

„Nachdem wir vom Omega-4-Portal zurückkehrten und bevor wir auf Omega feierten ... ich hatte da schon etwas vorbereitet und musste es nur noch abschließen."

Miranda lehnte sich zurück und fuhr mit ihren Händen über das Gesicht und durch die Haare und atmete tief durch.

„Shepard, Shepard, Shepard, Shepard, Shepard. Sie machen es sich wirklich nicht leicht."

„Das ist meine Pflicht."

„Die Ihnen noch mal das Genick brechen wird.", war Mirandas Reaktion auf Shepards Rechtfertigung. „Wie wollen Sie da die Galaxie vor den Reapern retten? Der Rat wird Ihnen den Status als Spectre sofort aberkennen, die Allianz wird Sie garantiert vor einen Untersuchungsausschuss stellen, womöglich sogar einkerkern und im schlimmsten Fall erklärt man sie zum abtrünnigen Spectre und gibt Sie zum Abschuss frei, wie einst Saren."

„Das wird nicht passieren, Miranda. Und ich kann Ihnen auch sagen wieso."

„Na auf die Erklärung bin ich ja mal gespannt. Zu blöd das ich keinen Recorder dabei habe."

„Im Vergleich zu Saren verheimliche ich nichts vor dem Rat, noch verschleiere, oder verfälsche ich irgendetwas. Meine Berichte treffen stets vollständig, ausführlich und zeitnah ein und bei allen Gesprächen mit dem Rat wurde ich weder ausfallend, noch gab es plötzliche Verbindungsabbrüche, nichts dergleichen was man ansatzweise anprangern könnte. Und nicht zu vergessen das wichtigste von allem: Ich bin noch immer der Held von Elysium, Eden Prime und der Schlacht um die Citadel, der erste menschliche Spectre, der nicht nur die Destiny Ascension, sondern mit ihr auch den Rat gerettet hat und das ist ein Fakt den man nicht so einfach ignorieren kann!", sprach Shepard mit zunehmend vollere Stimme und schlug zum Höhepunkt hin mit der Faust leicht auf den Tisch, woraufhin Miranda kurz zuckte.

„Außerdem: Ich habe Geth, Söldner, Sovereign, meinen eigenen Tod, Kollektoren und Emily Wong überlebt, letztere sogar zweimal. Da mache ich mir keine allzu großen Sorgen wegen dem Rat, oder der Allianz.

Miranda sah Shepard genau an und erst als ihr sein Schmunzeln auffiel wurde ihr klar, dass er das Bevorstehende sehr mit Humor nahm, oder zumindest versuchte.

Er versuchte wohl die Ereignisse nach Virmire auszublenden. Da hatte der Rat ihn ebenfalls festsetzen lassen.

Zum Glück ist das ganze Schiff ja verwanzt. Seine schon beeindruckende Rede ist da garantiert irgendwo aufgenommen worden.

„In Ordnung, Commander, aber ich hoffe Sie wissen was Sie tun."

Miranda stand auf, sammelte ihre Akten ein und ging langsam wieder weg, während sie Shepard noch einen Blick über die Schulter zuwarf.

Shepard selbst hoffte das er wusste was er da tat, denn unrecht hatte Miranda nicht. Im Moment spielte er mit dem Löffel in seinem Müsli herum und dachte darüber nach es einfach weg zu werfen, da ihm die Angelegenheit schon auf den Magen schlug und zwischenzeitlich den Appetit vergehen lies. Diesen Gedanken verwarf er sofort wieder als er Gardner erblickte, dessen Missfallen er sich ersparen wollte. Deshalb aß er sein Müsli komplett auf und gab nur das leere Geschirr zurück.

Für ihn stand jetzt ein Rundgang durch die Normandy an.

Zuallererst ging er Zurück in seine Kabine und tatsächlich: Seine ganzen Modelle waren verschwunden und zurück blieb nur eine rote Rose in der Vitrine – Kasumis alte „Visitenkarte".

Shepard schmunzelte als er das sah und ging zurück in den Fahrstuhl mit dem er runter ins Kampfinformationszentrum fuhr, dem CIC. Kaum hatten sich die Fahrstuhltüren geöffnet stand bereits Yeoman Kelly Chambers vor ihm und war sichtlich aufgeregt.

„Com ... Commander ... Commander Shepard ... wir ... sie ... haben ein ... ernstes Problem!"

„Ganz ruhig, Kelly, atmen Sie ersteinmal tief durch und sagen Sie mir dann was los ist.", sagte Shepard und fasste sie vorsichtig an den Schultern an, um sie zu beruhigen.

Nach einigen kontrollierten Atemzügen wirkte Kelly's Aussprache deutlich flüßiger, allerdings sprach sie dafür nun schneller als als ein Salarianer mit ordentlich Koffein intus.

„Sie haben 48 neue Nachrichten. Alle von hochrangigen Stellen der Allianz und Citadel. Der Rat will von Ihnen sofort eine persönliche Stellungnahme. Die Allianz will Sie internieren lassen, Hackett interveniert zu Ihren Gunsten, der große Unbekannte richtet seinen Dank aus und die Geheimdienste aller Ratsvölker haben viele Fragen an Sie."

Viel verstanden hatte er sonderlich nicht, wusste aber dank Miranda ungefähr um was es ging. Mit großen Augen sah Shepard Kelly an und ging wortlos an ihr vorbei zu seinem Terminal neben der großen, holographischen Darstellung der galaktischen Scheibe.

Nur wenige Klicks später konnte er eine detaillierte Übersicht aller eingegangenen Nachrichten ansehen. Mit beiden Armen stützte er sich am Tischrand ab, als er die vollständige Liste sah.

Tatsächlich hatte ihn irgendsoeine hochgesteckte Personalverwaltungsstelle der Allianz mehrfach dazu aufgefordert sich zu stellen und verhaften zu lassen, allerdings wurde ebenso oft von höchster Stelle im Oberkommando der Allianz diese Anweisung widerrufen. Admiral Hackett hatte es ja zugesagt, dass er Shepard helfen würde und vorläufig musste er sich dahingehend keine Sorgen machen.

Der Citadel-Rat wollte natürlich genau wissen was Shepard da angestellt hat und was ihn dazu geritten hat ein ganzes Sternensystem den Todesstoß zu versetzen – und natürlich wollten sie garantiert einen Sündenbock. Insbesonders der turianische Ratsherr Valern und Udina schienen Shepard in der Vergangenheit immer mehr zum Abschuss freigegeben zu haben – zum Glück saß nicht Udina im Rat, sondern Anderson.

Das konnte noch ein Riesenspass werden – selbstverständlich ironisch gemeint.

Die unterschiedlichsten Geheimdienste hielten sich mit irgendwelchen Äußerungen und Anschuldigungen dezent zurück. Sie interessierten sich einzig und allein für die Daten und Fakten, wie Shepard es geschafft hat eine Massenportal, die lange Zeit als unzerstörbar galten, zu vernichten.

Die Nachricht vom Unbekannten las Shepard als letztes, obwohl sie an erster Stelle stand. Am liebsten hätte er sie sofort gelöscht, doch das sich der Unbekannte überhaupt meldete konnte er halbwegs sicher als ein gutes Zeichen interpretieren.

Dem Anstand entsprechend schicke er eine Antwort zurück – kurz und bündig: „Danke, mit freundlichen Grüßen, Shepard."

Nachdem die Nachrichten alle abgearbeitet waren setzte Shepard seinen Rundgang fort. Er wollte unbedingt sehen was Mordin da in seiner kleinen Parzelle anstellte, oder sogar schon angestellt hat.

Den Zutritt zum Labor verweigerte EDI jedoch vehement.

„Tut mir leid, Commander, aber wegen dem Austritt biologischer Gefahrenstoffe ist es meine Pflicht diesen Bereich des Schiffes unter Quarantäne zu halten.", erklärte EDI trocken. „Alternativ kann ich Ihnen einen Kommunikationskanal ins Labor öffnen.", fuhr EDI fort.

„Darum bitte ich.", war Shepards prompte Antwort.

„Verbindung steht, Commander."

„Danke EDI ... Mordin, hier spricht Shepard. Ist bei Ihnen da drinnen alles in Ordnung?"

Unerwarteterweise dauerte es selbst für einen Salarianer überraschend lange bis eine Antwort kam, sodass bereits eine anfängliche Form von Besorgnis auftrat.

„Ah, Shepard ... ja, ja, alles in bester Ordnung. Habe Proben gesammelt, Viruskulturen aus der Praxis, Bekannte besucht, Daniel macht sich gut, schlägt sich tapfer, wird hervorragender Arzt, aber ich schweife ab, Kollektor-Virus weist Mutationen auf, zunehmend Resistenz, befällt Menschen, nichts schlimmes, verbesserte Gegenmaßnahmen zeigen Wirkung, Virus auf dem Rückzug, allseits bekanntes Problem biologischer Waffen, leider ..."

„Luft holen nicht vergessen, Doktor! Warum wurde das Labor unter Quarantäne gestellt? Haben Sie schlampig gearbeitet?", unterbrach Shepard, der sich bereits an eine Wand gelehnt hatte.

„Welch eine Anschuldigung, Shepard ... möglicherweise menschlicher Humor, ignoriere es. Maßnahme der KI, dabei nichts schlimmes, kaum Ansteckungsgefahr, habe alles unter Kontrolle, muss jetzt weiter machen.", und damit beendete Mordin das Gespräch.

Shepard blieb, ziemlich überrascht, noch einen Moment da stehen und dachte über das nach was Mordin ihm erzählt hatte.

„EDI, bekommen ich ein Bild aus dem Tech-Labor?, fragte Shepard neugierig.

„Natürlich, Commander. Gehen Sie dazu bitte in den Besprechungsraum."

Der Besprechungs- und ÜLG-Kommunikationsraum war nur ein paar Schritte von Shepard entfernt und kaum war er drinnen hatte EDI bereits eine Live-Übertragung eingerichtet.

Im Tech-Labor schien auf den ersten Blick tatsächlich alles in Ordnung zu sein. Shepard sah weder Unordnung noch irgendwelche Leichen, dafür aber sah er Mordin.

„Kaum Ansteckungsgefahr.", murmelte er vor sich hin, als er den Salarianer sah, eingepackt in einen schwer gepanzerten und luftdicht versiegelten Umweltschutzanzug.

„Danke, EDI", sagte Shepard und verliess den Raum.

Jetzt stellte sich die Frage wo er als nächstes vorbei schauen sollte, beziehungsweise was er sich als nächstes antun sollte.

Am besten die Waffenkammer. Sie war eh nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt. Kurz durch den Gang auf die andere Seite des Schiffes und schon stand er vor der Tür zum Waffendepot der Normandy, die lautlos auf glitt.

Shepard trat hinein und warf einen schnellen Blick durch den Raum.

Auf den Tischen und in den Schränken um ihn herum lag ein beeindruckendes Arsenal an hochmodernen Waffen der Allianz und anderen Völkern und Herrstellern. Neben den unterschiedlichsten Modellen, von Sturm- und Scharfschützengewehren, sowie Schrotflinten und Pistolen, war auch eine interessante Ansammlung an schweren und experimentellen Waffen vertreten, als auch die personenspezifischen Waffen, wie zum Beispiel Legions Panzerbüchse, oder Shepards Lieblingswaffe - das Maschinengewehr Revenant .

Natürlich alle überprüft, instandgehalten und auf Hochglanz poliert, unglücklicher musste Shepard feststellen, dass das nicht auf die schweren Waffen zutraf. Granat- und Raketenwerfer waren verbeult, verkrazt und komplett zerschossen. Shepards militärisch-professioneller Soldatenblick sagte ihm sofort, das hier ein eindeutiger Totalschaden vorlag. Die ganzen daneben liegenden Einzelteile und Werkzeuge deuteten ebenso eindeutig an, das hier jemand eine Reparatur versucht hat – sehr wahrscheinlich Jacob und das erfolglos.

Jacob fand er weiter hinten im Raum, hinter einem Tisch, verschwitzt, mit nacktem Oberkörper, wie er seine Liegestützen machte.

Shepard lehnte sich an ein einen der Tische und fragte „Bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung, Jacob?"

Jacob beendete schnell seine letzte Liegestütze, stand auf, salutierte zackig und warf sich dann ein Handtuch über die Schulter.

„Alles bestens, Commander. Danke der Nachfrage. Ich hoffe Ihnen geht es auch besser."

„Wie mans nimmt. Was ist dann mit unserer schweren Ausrüstung passiert? Sieht ja ganz schön mitgenommen aus."

„Das war Grunt, Commander. Er wollte mal, wie er selbst sagte: Die richtig dicken Spielzeuge ausprobieren. Und das ist das was davon übrig geblieben ist. Zudem hat er die ganze Munition dafür verbraucht."

„Der hat sich ja auch auf eine interessante Art und Weise die Zeit vertrieben.", witzelte Shepard.

„Und wie. Dafür hat Grunt hat haufenweise Kriegsbeute heran geschafft und alles bei uns eingelagert. Ich bin froh das ich nicht dabei gewesen bin, Commander."

„Davon habe ich schon gehört ... mh, was machen wir nun mit unserer Ausrüstung. Auf schwere Waffen können wir wohl vorerst komplett verzichten. Eine Reparatur erscheint hier wohl unmöglich."

„Nicht ganz, Commander. Die M-920 Chain ist noch funktionsfähig und was die anderen Gerätschaften betrifft, da habe ich bereits die nötigen Anforderungsformulare ausgefüllt und an das Cerberus-Oberkommando geschickt, aber bis wir tatsächlich etwas bekommen kann es noch dauern und unser aktueller Zwischenstopp bietet nur grundlegenden Nachschub.

Shepard dachte kurz nach und schmunzelte. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl sie hätten einen höheren Materialverbrauch als jede andere Armee. Kein Wunder, wenn man bedenkt gegen wenn und was sie schon alles angetreten waren.

„Themenwechsel, Jacob. Omega.", begann Shepard.

„Eine Müllkippe, Commander, aber der letzte Besuch war recht interessant."

„Sagen Sie bloss Sie wissen auch nicht mehr wie Sie an Bord der Normandy gekommen sind."

„Interessanter Gedanke, dennoch falsch. Ich habe den Alkohol in Maßen genoßen und konnte ein paar sehr angenehme Gespräche mit einigen, sagen wir, speziellen Frachterpiloten geführt."

„Sagen Sie bloss es waren Schmuggler."

„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage, Commander."

„Jacob, ich bin bitter enttäuscht von Ihnen.", sagte Shepard mit einem sehr eindeutigen Grinsen, sodass Jacobs ebenfalls kurz lachen musst.

„Vergessen Sie nicht, ich war Korsar, genau wie ein Teil meiner Gesprächspartner. Ich habe sogar ein altes Gesicht aus meiner Allianz-Zeit wiedergesehen. Wer hätte gedacht wie klein das Universum doch ist."

„Wie ist es Ihrem Freund ergangen?"  
>„Besser als befürchtet, er ist sogar sehr zufrieden. Er hatte ebenfalls die Nase voll von der bürokratischen Trägheit der Allianz gehabt und hat ein privates Transportunternehmen gegründet."<p>

„Klingt für mich eher danach als hätte er einen eigenen Schmugglerring gegründet."

„Nach Citadel-Gesetzen vielleicht, tatsächlich handelt es sich hierbei um eine rechtliche Grauzone. Er ist mitbeteiligt an einer konstanten Güterversorgung Omegas und steht insgeheim unter Arias Schutz."  
>„Auch eine Möglichkeit für einen Neuanfang, einen sehr erfolgreichen Neuanfang."<p>

„Stimmt, das habe ich ihm auch gesagt ... da fällt mir noch was ein. Ich hatte meinem Freund mal aus einer kniffligen Lage heraus geholfen ..."

„Wie knifflig?", wollte Shepard gleich wissen.

„Die ganze Geschichte werde ich Ihnen nicht erzählen, aber sagen wir mal ... beteiligt war dabei der turianische Zoll, eine Patrouille und ein Schlachtschiff. Es hat ausgereicht das er mir einen Gefallen schuldig war un den hat er selbst eingelöst. Er berichtete von einem gut bestückten Schmugglerlager, das nur darauf wartet ausgeräumt zu werden."

„Das klingt ja eher danach als würden wir die Drecksarbeit anderer erledigen und Konkurrenz ausschalten.", erkannte Shepard schnell.

„Das mag stimmen, aber es wäre eine ideale Möglichkeit an zusätzliche Ausrüstung und Mittel zu kommen, zumal wir im Moment eh schlecht bestückt sind."

„Das ist ein Argument, Jacob. Gut, sobald wir Zeit haben sehen wir uns das mal an. Aber jetzt muss ich zuallererst meinen Rundgang fortsetzten."

„Verstanden, Commander.", salutierte Jacob und begann weiter zu trainieren.

Shepard verließ die Waffenkammer, ging zum Fahrstuhl und fuhr runter zum Maschinendeck.

Es war an der Zeit zu sehen was Grunt da unten angerichtet hatte.

Bereits beim Verlassen des Fahrstuhls fingen die Probleme an. Shepard stolperte beinahe über eine Plattenrüstung, die lose vor der Aufzugstür herum lag. Einmal umsehen genügte um die unzähligen weiteren Rüstungen und Waffenzu erblicken, die halbwegs intakt, verschmiert mit Blut in allen möglichen Farben, zerschossen, zersprengt und zerfetzt durch Sturmgewehr- und Schrottflintenbeschuss herum lagen. Der ganze Gang war voll mit Bergen aus Waffen und Rüstungen aus menschlicher, turianischer und batarianischer Produktion, die verziehrt waren mit den Symbolen von über einem Dutzend Söldnergruppen.

Manche der Rüstungen und Waffen hatte Shepard noch nie zuvor gesehen. Entweder waren es hypermoderne Prototypen, welche gestohlen und über Schwarzmärkte an die Söldner weiterverkauft wurden, oder es waren absolut uralte Dinger, deren Munition sogar noch Treibladung verwendete. Sogar eine uralte Kalaschnikow erblickte er unter den Unmengen an Material, ob funktionsfähig, oder vornherein nur eine Trophäe war nicht ersichtlich.

Shepard hüpfe gekonnt an den Metallbergen vorbei und betrat den Backbord-Frachtraum in dem man Grunt einquartiert hatte. Zu seiner Überraschung war die erste Person die er dort antraf nicht Grunt, sondern Jack. Mithilfe ihrer Biotik spielte sie mit dem runden Helm einer salarianischen Rüstung herum und warf ihn wie einen Ball ständig hoch und fing ihn wieder auf.

„Shepard! Schon wieder zurück von den Toten? Schade!", rief Jack mit einem höchst sarkastischen Unterton, woraufhin er ihr einen schiefen Blick zu war und einen Kommentar vermied.

Nach diesem Selbstmordkommando schien Jack etwas erwachsener geworden zu sein, irgendwie zumindest, von gelegentlichen Gefühlschwankungen mal abgesehen, außerdem gab sie sich nicht mehr so freizügig wie noch zu Beginn.

Grunt erblickte er am Ende des Raumes. Der Kroganer stand vor seinem Zuchttank, hielt zwei Sturmgewehre in seinen Händen und schien ihre Größe miteinander zu vergleichen.

Das kleinere von beiden warf er in die Ecke auf einen großen Waffenhaufen und griff sich sofort eine neue, herumliegenden Waffe und begann sie mit der anderen zu vergleichen.

„Grunt.", begann Shepard. „Wir müssen reden."

Mit seinem grimmig wirkenden Gesicht blickte Grunt hoch.

„Shepard, um was geht es denn?"

„Tja, da wäre eine Menge ... Manches interessiert mich schon, allerdings will ich von vielem die Antwort erst gar nicht wissen."  
>Grunt sagte nichts und folgte Shepards Ausführungen.<br>„Es stört mich nicht sonderlich, wenn Du dich mit einer Armee aus Söldnern anlegst und der Galaxie damit einen Gefallen tust, was aber irritiert ist die Tatsache das die Normandy zu einem fliegenden Schr ... Museum der Waffengeschichte umfunktioniert wurde."

„Shepard wollte eigentlich Schrottplatz sagen.", korrigierte Jack mit einem hämischen Kichern.

Genau das wollte er eigentlich vermeiden.

Grunt neigt den Kopf zur Seite, warf einen kurzen Blick auf die beiden Sturmgewehre in seinen Händen, lies diese kurz darauf fallen und richtete sich auf.

Im Hintergrund konnte Shepard Jack leise sagen hören: „Jetzt geht's los. Jetzt geht's los."

„Sie müssen sich um meine Gefühle keine Sorgen machen, Shepard, aber ich begrüße es und genauso bin ich mir selbst im Klaren darüber wie es hier aussieht."

Jetzt war es Shepard der schwieg, noch mal Glück gehabt, auch wenn er unbedingt wissen wollte wie Grunt das ganze Zeug an Bord gebracht hat. Einen Lastwagen hätte man dafür in jedem Fall gebraucht.

„Natürlich ist all das was Sie hier sehen meine Kriegsbeute und natürlich ist vieles davon für mich unbrauchbar ... Ausschuss, wie ihr Menschen es nennen würdet.", fuhr Grunt fort.

„Und was genau davon?"

„Bisher alles was draußen im Gang liegt. Einen kleinen Teil werde ich als Trophäen und für die eigene Verwendung behalten."

„In dem Fall lasse ich den ganzen Plunder sofort entsorgen, am besten ab damit durch die Luftschleuse.", waren Shepards besorgte Gedanken.

Er hatte jeden Grund besorgt zu sein. Erst jetzt war ihm bewusst geworden was Grunt da überhaupt angerichtet hatte. Er hatte jeder großen und bekannten Söldnerorganisation auf die Füße getreten und diese regelrecht zermatscht.

Der Vorfall wird früher, oder später garantiert große Wellen schlagen, sobald es sich richtig herum gesprochen hat und die ersten Kopfgelder ausgesetzt wurden.

Nicht das er sich darüber ernsthaft den Kopf zerbrach, nein, aber für die eine, oder andere schlaflose Nacht würde es reichen.

Das ganze Zeug musste im All entsorgt werden. Auf einem Planeten konnte man das nicht machen, da da die Gefahr bestand von irgendeinem beobachtet zu werden, der mit Söldnergruppen sympathisierte, oder sonst wie für sie arbeitete. Nach der verwendeten und beschädigten Ausrüstung fragte er erst gar nicht – das verbuchte er inzwischen selbst als regulären Aufwand.

„Fang!", rief Jack und riss Shepard aus seinen Gedanken.

Von biotischen Kräften umspielt schoss der salarianische Helm auf Shepard zu. Blitzschnell fing der Jacks Spielball ab und stoppte ihn gute 40 Zentimeter vor seinem Oberkörper.

„Und was soll ich damit?", fragte er verdutzt.

„Entsorgen.", lautete Jacks Antwort.

„Entsorgen?", wiederholte Shepard.

„Jep, der Inhalt beginnt schon zu stinken."

„Der Inhalt ..."

Shepard war gar nicht auf gefallen das der Helm ein paar Kilogramm schwerer war, als er es gewöhnlich ein sollte. Verwendeten die Salarianer für ihre Rüstungen doch eine moderne, widerstandsfähige Leichtmetallkonstruktion.

Langsam bemerkte er auch den stechenden Gestank der Verwesung, der aus der Öffnung des Helms strömte und in ihm die Übelkeit langsam hervor trieb und ebenso sein Frühstück.

Grunt hatte, sehr wahrscheinlich im Nahkampf, einem Gegner nicht nur den Helm vom Kopf gerissen, sondern auch noch den Kopf, den der Helm ja schützen sollte.

„Wir beide müssen uns noch mal gründlichst unterhalten.", sagte Shepard zu Jack und lies die beiden in ihrem Mief zurück.

Er verlies im schnellen Schritt Grunts Räumlichkeiten und ging auf die andere Seite des Schiffes in Steuerbord-Frachtraum, wo sich die Müllpresse mitsamt der dazugehörigen Luftschleuse befand. Er steckte den Helm in die Presse, aktivierte sie und verschwand bevor er weder sehen, noch hören konnte, wie die Presse den Helm mitsamt seinem Inhalt zerquetschte.

Sofort zurück zum Fahrstuhl, hoch zu den Quartieren und in den Waschräumen das Frühstück wieder loswerden.

So schnell würde er sich da unten nicht mehr blicken lassen. Eigenartig was Jack überhaupt bei Grunt zu schaffen hat. Vielleicht wollte sie einfach nur an gute Waffen kommen.

Danach stand die Entscheidung fest das er sich den Rest des Rundgangs durch die Normandy schenken konnte.

Noch mehr konnte er sich einfach nicht antun.

„EDI, schick Miranda ein Memo das sie ein paar Leute dazu einteilen soll Grunts Müll im Gang weg zu räumen. Außerdem soll überprüft werden was davon für uns noch von Vorteil ist und der Rest kommt raus ins All und zwar nur ins All ... und sag ihr das die Möglichkeit besteht, das man Reste der ehemaligen Besitzer vorfinden könnte."

Natürlich hätte Shepard das Miranda auch selbst sagen können, immerhin hatte sie ihre Kabine auf der selben Etage, nur das wollte er einfach nicht.

Wer weiß wie Miranda bei der Anweisung geschaut hätte und was sie dazu wohl gesagt hätte.

„Erledigt, Shepard. Sonst noch irgendeinen Wunsch?", lautete EDIs Antwort.

„Nein, mein Bedarf ist gedeckt."

Shepard ging zurück in den Fahrstuhl, fuhr wieder hoch zum CIC und ging an den einzelnen Stationen vorbei bis zum Cockpit, wobei er auf seinem Weg dahin von verschiedenen Crewmitgliedern gegrüßt wurde, denen er noch nicht begegnet war.

Jeff „Joker" Moreau, das Fliegerass der Allianz und der Top-Pilot mit dem goldenen Händchen für die Normandy, saß zurückgelehnt in seinem Pilotensessel, die Hände hinterm Kopf verschränkt und hatte Ohrhörer in den Ohren stecken.

Shepards erstes „Joker!", vernahm er erst gar nicht.

„EDI, sag mir bitte das Joker einfach nur laute Musik hört.", wandte sich Shepard leicht verzweifelt klingend an die Schiffs-KI.

Es dauerte zwei Komma drei Sekunden, bis EDI ihm antwortete.

„Wollen Sie das wirklich wissen, Commander?"

Shepard schloss kurz die Augen.

„Besser nicht.", war seine Antwort.

Was hier abging, das passte auf keine Kuhhaut, schoss es Shepard durch den Kopf. Niemand würde ihm das glauben, wenn er es jemals erzählen würde. Vorsichtig klopfte er an Jokers Sessel, um so an seine Aufmerksamkeit zu komment. Erschrocken drehte sich dieser um, als er das Klopfen in seinem Rücken spürte.

„Oh, Shepard, ich habe Sie gar nicht kommen gehört ... ich hatte hier etwas ... einiges zu tun ... und so ... halt.", war Jokers holprige Reaktion.

„Bitte keine Details, bitte keine Details.", dachte Shepard.

„Sie müssen sich nicht rechtfertigen, Joker. Sagen Sie mir einfach wann wir wieder zur aufbrechen können. Man erwartet mich auf der Citadel."

„Sind Sie sicher das sie dahin wollen?"

Shepard nickte und eine Handbewegung Jokers über die holographische Tastatur reichte aus und vor ihnen erschien ein vertikal aufgerichtetes Modell der Normandy mit jeweils zwei langsam steigenden Balken auf beiden Seiten des Schiffes.

„Der Tankvorgang dürfte in ein paar Momenten abgeschlossen sein. Sobald der fertig ist können wir es endlich wieder krachen lassen."

„Bevor wir es krachen lassen können braucht die Normandy erstmal eine Generalüberholung."

„Och, darüber müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen, das wurde schon so gut wie alles erledigt ... großteils zumindest."

„Das habe ich gar nicht mitbekommen."

„Nicht? Auf Omega hatte Aria ein paar diskrete Mechaniker geschickt, die sich um die Wartung der grundlegenden Systeme kümmern sollten ... Menschen und ein paar Quarianer ... viel zu tun hatten die allerdings nicht, da Tali ja alles wichtig erledigt hatte, bevor sie uns verließ. Der Rest wurde hier behoben. Sie glauben gar nicht wie schnell das geht, wenn man die Bürokratie weg lässt."

„Die Bürokratie weglassen? Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen wie hier man auch nur annähernd so war erreichen kann.", lautete Shepards überraschte Antwort.

„Das ist einfach. Das nennt man den Spectre-Shepard-Bonus mit dem die jetzt werben dürfen ... und natürlich ein bisschen Bestechung.

Shepard lachte. Den Aspekt hatte er im Moment vollkommen außer Acht gelassen, war sein Rang und Ansehen bisweilen doch sehr hilfreich gewesen um Rabatte in Shops zu erhalten.

„Sehr gut, machen Sie weiter so, Joker."

„Alles klar, Commander. Ich sage Ihnen Bescheid, wenn es los geht."

„Danke.", erwiderte Shepard.

Er drehte auf der Stelle um und verließ beinahe fluchtartig das Cockpit, um Joker nicht bei seiner weiteren „Arbeit" zu stören.

Im schnellen Schritt ging es zurück, vorbei an allen Stationen, direkt in den Aufzug und hoch in seine Kabine, wo er sich wieder genüsslich ins Bett warf und die Decke anstarrte.

Bereits nach wenigen Minuten ertönte Jokers Stimme über die Schiffslautsprecher und er informierte alle darüber das der Tankvorgang abgeschlossen war und man sämtliche Vorbereitungen für den Abflug treffen sollte, da sie schon bald in Richtung Serpent-Nebel starten würden – mit der Citadel als Endziel.

„Vielleicht würde die Citadel sogar mein letztes Ziel sein, wer weiß.", dachte Shepard bis er einige kurze Vibrationen spürte, die durch das Schiff wanderten. Wahrscheinlich war es ein Stottern der Maschinen beim Anlassen. Nichts ungewöhnliches, immerhin kannte er es, da er auf Raumschiffen aufgewachsen war. Daher machte er sich darüber keine Sorgen.

Was ihm Sorgen bereitete war die Ungewissheit darüber, was ihm noch bevor stand.

Der Rat wird ihn bestimmt in der Luft zerreißen.

Es fühlte sich an als liefe seine Zeit ab.

Was es auch durchaus tat, sowohl für ihn als als auch für alles andere Leben in der Galaxie.


	3. Political Correctness

Prachtvoll lag die mächtige Citadel-Station im Weltraum, seicht umhüllt von einem wunderschönen bläulichem Nebel.

Es war ein höchst atemberaubender Anblick – eine Ansicht, die von jeder anderen intelligenten Kreatur geteilt wurde.

Die Citadel war die mit Abstand größte Konstruktion in der bekannten Galaxie, geschaffen von den Protheanern, zumindest war das die allgemein verbreitete Meinung, und diente heute als politischer, kultureller und finanzieller Mittelpunkt der galaktischen Gemeinschaft – ihre Hauptstadt.

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte die Normandy unweit eines Massenportals entfernt auf. Den Sprung über unzählige Tausend Lichtjahre hinweg kostete sie nicht mal eine Sekunde.

Nur Joker war unzufrieden.

Die Normandy tauchte fast/nur 3.000 Kilometer vom Massenportal entfernt im Raum auf. Nach interstellaren Maßstäben nicht mal ein Katzensprung, dennoch störte sich Joker daran, war er doch bessere Ergebnisse gewöhnt.

Anders als man es erwartet konnte dieser Sektor ebenfalls sehr gefährlich sein, war er doch einer der wenigen Orte in der grenzenlosen Weite des Weltraums an dem, bedingt durch das hohe Verkehrsaufkommen, die Gefahr einer Kollision mit anderen Schiffen bestand.

Geschickt mit riskant anmutenden Manövern passierte Joker mit „seiner" Normandy die anderen Raumschiffe, zumeist Frachter und Passagierschiffe, die bereits erste, geordnete Reihen bildeten. Je näher sie der Citadel kamen desto beeindruckender wirkte die ganze Szenerie.

Inzwischen waren Garrus, Miranda, Jacob und überraschenderweise auch Jack zu Shepard und Joker ins Cockpit gestoßen, um das Panorama zu bewundern und auf sich wirken zu lassen.

Außer Morden. Der saß weiterhin im Labor fest.

Und bei Jack war die Wirkung eine andere.

„Ich frage mich wie groß die Bombe sein muss, um einen dieser Arme ab zu sprengen.", äußerte sie laut.

Man ignorierte es und Jack störte sich nicht darum.

Allmählich rückten die Verteidiger der Citadel in das Bild der Betrachter.

Am beeindruckendsten von ihnen blieb weiterhin das Flaggschiff der Citadel-Flotte – die Destiny Ascension.

Das gewaltige Schlachtschiff der Asari hatte nach der Schlacht um die Citadel eine Siegestour durch die Asari-Kolonien angetreten und war erst kürzlich wieder an der Citadel angekommen.

Shepard konnte sich ein Kopfschütteln nicht verkneifen, als er daran dachte.

Sonderlich viel hatte die Destiny Ascension ja nicht zu diesem Sieg beigetragen, außer vielleicht das sie eine beachtliche, unbewegliche und reichlich wehrlose Zielscheibe für die Geth-Flotte darstellte und sie so ablenkte. Wäre ihr die Allianz nicht zur Hilfe geeilt, dann wäre sie mit Sicherheit vernichtet worden, genauso wie der Rat, den sie evakuieren sollte.

Ansonsten sah man hier Kriegsschiffe aller im Rat vertretenen Völker. Etwas überrascht war Shepard über die Zusammenstellung. Zugegeben, es war schon ein paar Wochen her, seit er das letzte Mal einen Fuß auf die Citadel gesetzt hatte, aber er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass bei seinem letzten Besuch die Anzahl der Allianz-Schiffe die anderen überwog. Inzwischen schien sich das geändert zu haben. Ihre Zahl war weiterhin unverändert, nur die Turianer waren wieder zahlen- und kräftemäßig stärker vertreten.

Shepard zählte auf Anhieb zwischen 30 und 40 turianischen Fregatten und Kreuzern, darunter ein Schlachtschiff und mindestens einen Träger abseits des Feldes im Hintergrund.

Die Turianer wollten wohl wieder als die (Haupt)Verteidiger der Citadel angesehen werden. Shepard konnte das nur recht sein, auch wenn es auf gewisse Spannungen hin deutete.

Die Normandy näherte sich immer mehr der Citadel an und wurde von den Fluglotsen, die Joker mit seinen „Flugkünsten" ganz schön ins Schwitzen brachte, bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit an den Allianz-Tower weiter geleitet, welcher die Normandy wiederum in das allianzeigene Raumdock dirigierte.

Eigenartig, wenn man bedenkt, dass Shepard in einer Cerberus-Fregatte saß, hatte man ihn doch zuvor nur abseits, im Zakera-Bereich andocken lassen.

Er fühlte bereits, dass das ungemütlich werden sollte.

Nach einigen Minuten war es ein metallisches „Klong" und eine spürbare Erschütterung, als die Greifer und Halterungen zusammen fuhren und die Normandy im Dock fixierten. Eine grün leuchtende Darstellung auf Jokers Armaturen zeigte das sie sicher angedockt hatten und die Gangway ausgefahren war.

Daraufhin standen alle versammelt vor der Schleuse und warteten geduldig das Shepard sie öffnete.

Shepard nutzte den Moment für eine, vermutlich letzte Ansprache.

„Wir haben zusammen viel durchgemacht und jedes Mal wenn wir dachte: „Jetzt ist es aus!" haben wir es dennoch geschafft das Ruder rum zu reißen und alles zum Guten zu wenden. Ich sage das, weil ich nicht weiß wie es dieses Mal enden wird, aber ich will das ihr wisst, dass es für mich nicht nur eine Ehre war mit euch zusammen zu arbeiten ... es war weitaus mehr als das. Es war mir eine Freude. Die nächste Schlacht muss ich alleine austragen, doch wollen wir hoffen, dass es weiterhin so gut läuft."

Zustimmung war aus dem Nicken und den Blicken der Anderen zu entnehmen und ebenso Mitleid, Besorgnis, ja sogar Angst.

„Shepard, wir alle stehen jederzeit hinter Ihnen.", sprach Garrus.

„Das weiß ich ... aber das ist für euch kein Freibrief, dass Ihr mich frei schießt wenn es eng wird.", erwiderte Shepard und Gelächter war zu vernehmen.

Dann öffnete er per Knopfdruck die Schleuse.

Nacheinander verließen alle die wollten die Normandy und gingen „an Land".

Das sie zu Cerberus gehörten sah man ihnen nicht an. Nach all dem was die Normandy einstecken musste waren ihre Cerberus-Symbole längst verblasst und nicht mehr erkennbar. Ein kurzer Überstrich gab ihnen den Rest. Die Besatzung hatte eigene Kleidung ohne jene verhassten Symbole stets griffbereit – sehr zu Shepards Freude.

Weniger erfreut war er über das Begrüßungskomitee.

Auf dem Dock hinter der Gangway zur Normandy standen Allianz-Soldaten in Reih und Glied. Zehn Männer und Frauen in voller Kampfausrüstung in zwei Reihen und zusätzlich ein Offizier daneben. Ihre Waffen, Lancer-Sturmgewehre von Hahne-Kedar, hielten sie griffbereit vor ihren Bäuchen. Den anfangs starren Blick tauschen sie gegen leichte Irritierung, als sie Shepard erblickten, der die Gangway entlang gelaufen kam und dem ihr befehlshabender Offizier entgegen lief. Wenige Meter voneinander entfernt blieben die beiden stehen und Shepard musterte seinen „Kontrahenten" von Kopf bis Fuss.

Grob geschätzt war der Mann etwas älter als er selbst, dafür einen ganzen Kopf kleiner. Das er Asiate war war dabei bedeutungslos.

„Commander Shepard.", begann er, „Ich habe hier einen Haftbefehl gegen Sie, den ich vollstrecken muss." und hielt ein Schriftstück hoch.

„Commander.", dachte Shepard. Die Allianz hatte ihn also zwischenzeitlich nicht raus geworfen und scheinbar war der Offizier mit dieser Aufgabe unzufrieden.  
>Shepard nahm das Papier entgegen, las es kurz durch und gab es wieder zurück. Dann hob er seine beiden Hände hoch, um die Aufmerksamkeit darauf zu lenken, und glitt mit seiner rechten Hand langsam und gut erkennbar in seine Jackentasche. Gespannt beobachteten alle seinen nächsten Zug.<p>

Er zog ebenfalls einen Zettel aus seiner Tasche.

„Sie spielen die Kerker-Karte und ich aktiviere meinen Super-Spezial-Bonus – meine persönliche Sie-Kommen-Aus-Dem-Gefängnis-Frei-Karte, mit besten Empfehlungen von Admiral Hackett."

Alle umstehenden Zuschauer beobachteten diese unglaubliche Ereignisse.

Etwas überrascht nahm der Offizier nun das Schriftstück von Shepard entgegen und las es sorgfältig durch. Nach einigen Momenten gab er es erleichtert wirkend wieder zurück.

„Willkommen auf der Citadel, Commander Shepard.", sagte er und salutierte zackig.

Shepard erwiderte den Gruß und schritt an dem Offizier vorbei.

Alle anderen begannen ihm zu folgen.

Die Allianz-Soldaten nahmen Haltung an und hielten ihre Gewehre in vertikaler Position vor ihrem Körper – das Präsentieren des Gewehr – eine Ehrdarbietung nur für Shepard.

Während er die Soldaten passierte salutierte er und blickte im vorbeigehen jeden an, um ihnen Respekt zu zollen.

Danach gingen Shepard und seine Gruppe in den Aufzug, welcher in der Vergangenheit ordentlich vergrößert wurde und fuhren nach unten.

„Das war beeindruckend, Shepard. Merkwürdig und gleichzeitig beeindruckend. Mir war gar nicht bewusst, dass Sie so ein Ass im Ärmel hatten ... ich hoffe der Spruch stimmt so.", kommentierte Garrus.

„Das war erbärmlich! Das nächste mal lassen Sie mich das regeln. Dann kommt wenigsten mal etwas Leben in diese stocksteife Bude.", war Jacks einhellige Meinung.

Für Shepard war damit eine Grenze erreicht worden. Er drehte sich um und blickte ihr ernst in die Augen.

„Klartext. Wenn wir alle jetzt unsere Landgang auf der Citadel haben will ich das du dich benimmst. Keinen Streit mit irgendwelchen Passanten, die dich angeblich dumm angucken, Händlern, C-Sicherheit und schon gar nicht mit irgendwelchen Diplomaten. Mit absolut niemandem! Haben wir uns verstanden?", ermahnte Shepard ernst.

„Ja, ja, ist klar. Keine unnötigen Tote.", erwiderte Jack lapidar.

„Nein! Nicht keine unnötigen, ÜBERHAUPT KEINE TOTEN! Oder muss ich dir Miranda als Babysitter mitgeben?"

Miranda schenkte den beiden nur einen kurzen Blick. Innerlich war sie jedoch sehr aufgeregt – im negativen Sinne.

Es war unklar, ob das dann eine Strafe für Jack, oder Miranda sein würde.

„Halt mir bloss dieses Cheerleader vom Leib. Ich werd ihnen schon keinen Ärger machen ... versprochen.", war Jacks endgültige Antwort.

„In Ordnung.", bestätigte Shepard und Miranda atmete innerlich auf

Jack betrat zum ersten Mal die Citadel. Shepard hatte sich zuvor nie getraut sie auf diese Station mit zu nehmen, war sie doch damals noch viel zu aggressiv gewesen. Inzwischen fragte er sich ob es jetzt vielleicht doch noch zu früh war.

Bereits wenige Augenblicke später kamen sie auf einer darunter liegenden Ebene an, auf der der Zoll zuständig war.

Da Shepard weiterhin Teil des Allianz-Militärs war konnte er oberste Priorität bei der Zollabfertigung von militärischem Personal für sich beanspruchen.

Damit sollten sie keine Probleme haben.

Zu ihrer Überraschung sahen sie den Vertreter der Menschheit im Citadel-Rat, David Anderson, sowie sein persönlicher Berater, Donnel Udina, auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stehen, zusammen mit einer kleinen, schwer bewaffneten Eskorte aus weiteren Allianz-Soldaten, die wahrscheinlich nur zu Andersons Schutz abgestellt waren.

Ein Handzeichen von seiten Andersons genügte und man winkte Shepard mitsamt seiner Gruppe durch die Kontrollen.

„Ich halte das für einen Fehler, Ratsherr. Man wird Sie mit Cerberus in Verbindung bringen und dann war es das mit Ihrer politischen Karriere.", kritisierte Udina leise, während er Shepard näher kommen sah.

„Ich glaube eher Ihre einzigste Sorge gilt Ihrer eigenen politischen Karriere, mein lieber Udina.", konterte Anderson und sah seinen Berater scharf an.

„Was soll ..."

„Leugnen Sie es nicht. Denken Sie etwa ich bekomme es nicht mit, wenn Sie sich über alternativen Positionen im Allianz-Parlament informieren. Ich weiß sehr genau das Sie Ihren aktuellen Posten nur als Sprungbrett benutzen wollen, aber machen Sie sich über Ihre Zukunft mal keine Sorgen, denn sobald die Reaper da sind haben wir keine Zukunft mehr."

Sprachlos stand Udina daneben und sah fassungslos zu wie Anderson auf Shepard zu ging und ihm die Hand schüttelte.

„Schön Sie wieder zu sehen, alter Freund.", grüßte Shepard.

„Ich bin ebenfalls erfreut, allerdings hatte ich gehofft die Umstände wären anders. Sie haben hier ja für ordentlich Wind gesorgt.", erwiderte Anderson mit leicht gedrückter Stimme.

„Ja, das habe ich schon befürchtet. Sie haben seit meinen Berichten garantiert viel um die Ohren gehabt."

„Das sollten wir nicht hier besprechen. Gehen wir in die Botschaft, da ist es sicherer.", empfahl Anderson.

„In Ordnung.", sagte Shepard und wies Miranda an sich um den Rest der Gruppe zu kümmern, da das ein Gefecht war, das er alleine ausfechten musste. Während er mit Anderson davon zog, sahen ihm alle anderen hinterher – unwissend über die Zukunft.

Der Weg von den Allianz-Docks zum Präsidium gestaltete sich ruhig und dauerte etwas mehr als zehn Minuten. Die ganze Gruppe zog mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich als es noch vor kurzem auf Omega der Fall war und mehr als es Udina lieb war.

Anderson, Shepard und ein Haufen bewaffneter Soldaten in voller Montur waren einfach ein nicht zu übersehende Blickfänger.

Udina, der wie ein Hund brav hinterher dackelte, wußte, dass er seine politische Zukunft abschreiben konnte.

Im Präsidium angekommen ging es sofort rüber zum Bereich der Botschaften, am Empfang vorbei, eine Treppe hoch und sofort traten sie in die Botschaft der Menschen ein. In ihr waren bereits zwei weitere Personen anwesend. Eine Turianerin und ein Mensch, Admiral Hackett, wie man erst auf dem zweiten Blick bemerkte.

„Wenn ich vorstellen darf, Shepard, Orinia, Orinia, Shepard. Sie ist die turianische Botschafterin und Admiral Hackett. Ich glaube sie kennen sich schon.", erklärte Anderson.

Alle nickten.

Shepard betrachtete die Turianerin kurz, die sich nach ihm umdrehte und auf stand.

Turianerinnen waren aus irgendeinen Grund selten anzutreffen, genauso wie Salariannerinen, welche allerdings nur aufgrund ihrer zumeist hohen politischen Positionen auf ihren Heimatwelten blieben.

Wieso man erstere so selten antraf blieb Shepard ein Rätsel. Vielleicht hatte er ja schon mal welche getroffen sie aber mit ihren männlichen Vertretern verwechselt, wer weiß.

Der optische Unterschied war nur marginal. So waren ihre Hörner deutlich kürzer und ragten nicht über den Kopf hinaus. Ebenso war ihre Stimme leicht höher. Das war es dann auch schon mit den Unterschieden.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre Sie persönlich kennen zu lernen, Commander Shepard.", begrüßte ihn die Botschafterin.

Viel mehr folgte dem nicht.

„Gleichfalls, Botschafterin", erwiderte Shepard trocken und beide setzten sich auf die Stühle an Andersons großem Schreibtisch, genau gegenüber von ihm.

„Wenn ich fragen, Anderson, was macht die turianische Botschafterin hier? Ich dachte die Angelegenheit wäre vertraulich?", fragte Shepard.

„Das ist sie immer noch, nur das Problem ist, dass mein werter Kollege von einem Ratsherr, Valern, einfach nicht in der Lage war sein beschissenes Maul zu halten ... Entschuldigung, Botschafterin."

Beruhigend hob Orinia die Hand und sagte: „Ich kann Ihren Ärger verstehen."

„Kaum trafen Ihre Berichte ein hatte sich Valern sofort lauthals über Sie beschwert. Glücklicherweise nicht laut genug das die breite Öffentlichkeit davon Wind bekommen hat.", erklärte Anderson.

„Und dafür entschuldigt sich die turianische Hierachie. Wir haben Valern bereits klar gemacht das so etwas nie wieder passieren darf.", ergänzte Orinia sofort.

„Also habe ich dem Turianer den ganzen Spießroutenlauf zu verdanken?", fragte Shepard rhetorisch.

„Wenn Sie die Haftbefehle meinen, Shepard, nein, das ist ein Problem der Allianz. Major Caleb Antella von der Abteilung für interne Untersuchungen hat sich auf Sie eingeschossen, weil er inzwischen fest daran glaubt, dass Sie in den vergangenen zwei Jahren ebenso fest für Cerberus gearbeitet haben.", warf Hackett ein.

Entnervt schüttelte Shepard den Kopf und atmete laut aus.

„Aber machen Sie sich darüber keine Sorgen. Sowohl das Oberkommando, als auch ich werden der Angelegenheit langsam überdrüssig und so viel ich weiß wird man ihn schon bald versetzen.", ergänzte Hackett.

„Und Sie glauben das hilft?", fragte Shepard

„Sicher, ich weiß von ein paar Versetzungsgesuchen seinerseits und das würde das Problem schnell, still und leise aus der Welt schaffen schaffen. So viel ich weiß will der Kerl durch sie befördert werden."

„Schlimmer als Udina.", schoss es Anderson durch den Kopf.

Shepard und Anderson wirkten recht zufrieden, als sie das hörten. Hatte die Angelegenheit doch weniger Wellen geschlagen, als erwartet. Nur Orinia zeigte keine Gefühlsregung. Sie saß nur mit geschlossenen Augen da und dachte nach.

Auch wenn man es ihr nicht ansah, so konnte sie selbst ihnen im begrenzten Umfang Zustimmung entgegen bringen – eine Meinung die sie nicht laut äußern konnte, zumal ein ganzes Sternsystem ausgelöscht wurde. Zwar kümmert sich heute kaum noch jemand um die Batarianer, doch das wog schwer.

„Allerdings bleibt Ihnen ein Untersuchungsausschuss nicht erspart, Shepard. Der wird so oder so stattfinden.", sagte Hackett, aber davor hatte er ja schon gewarnt.

„Wenn wir bitte wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurückkehren könnten.", warf die turianische Botschafterin ein.

„Natürlich.", war Andersons sofortige Reaktion und fuhr fort. „Der Rat will, wie Sie bestimmt schon wissen, eine genaue und lückenlose Erklärung Ihrerseits haben, warum Sie eine batarianische Kolonie und ein ganzes Sonnensystem von der galaktischen Karte gefegt haben.- Der Rat ist was das anbelangt sehr in Aufruhr, da sie befürchten die Batarianer könnten sich fürchterlich rächen, sollten sie die Wahrheit herausfinden. Andererseits sind alle, überraschenderweise auch Valern, letztendlich ziemlich irritiert darüber, dass Sie mit Ihren Berichten alles „gebeichtet" haben. Wahrscheinlich ist das der Hauptgrund, warum man Sie nicht sofort zum Abschuss freigegeben hat, wie einst Saren. Manch einer ging anfangs von einer Art Unfall aus. „

„Saren.", musste Shepard denken. Miranda hatte ihn ja davor gewarnt.

„Einen Moment mal.", unterbrach er. „Wollen Sie mir damit sagen, dass es mein Bericht war, der mir den Hals gerettet hat?"

„Ja, genau daran lag es!", sagte Udina, der neben der Tür stand, weil für ihn, genauso wie Hackett, kein Stuhl mehr frei war.

Irgendjemand hatte die übrigen kurzfristig weggeräumt.

Seine Stimme klang trotzig, wie die eines kleinen Kindes und am liebsten hätte er noch das Wörtchen „leider" am Ende hinzugefügt.

Man ignorierte ihn einfach.

„Fakt ist das Sie sich mit dem Bericht zwar in eine unangenehme Lage buxiert haben, anderseits hat die Tatsache, dass Sie dem Rat überhaupt diesen Bericht geschickt haben einen ganz klaren Eindruck hinterlassen und da er bereits ein paar Tage alt ist hat sich der erste Schock inzwischen gelegt. Insgeheim kreuzigen würden manch einer Sie dennoch. Sie werden also noch einiges zu hören bekommen und mir ist nicht klar wie die sich am Ende entscheiden werden."

„Nachdem das geklärt wäre habe ich jetzt einige Fragen an den Commander.", brachte sich Orinia wieder ein.

„Fangen Sie an, Botschafterin. Ich werde all Ihre Fragen die Sie haben beantworten.", sagte Shepard und dreht sich der Turianerin zu.

„Es sind nur ein paar ... die erste kommt von unserem Geheimdienst und auch denen der anderen Völker. Sie interessieren sich für die genauen technischen und physikalischen Details, Eigenschaften und Werte, wie Sie in der Lage waren ein Massenportal zu vernichten ..."

„Was das betrifft, da muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen. Es ist nicht so, dass ich das Massenportal zerstört habe, indem ich eigenhändig einen Asteroiden dagegen geworfen habe, nein, die dafür notwendigen Mittel waren längst vor Ort und ich habe nur auf den roten Knopf gedrückt ...", unterbrach Shepard.

„Dem bin ich mir durchaus bewusst, Commander. Unser Interesse gilt, wie ich bereits erwähnte, nur von den genauen Werten aus. Sie sind aus Ihrem Bericht nicht ersichtlich.", unterbrach ihn dieses Mal Orinia.

Er lehnte sich kurz zurück, überlegt und fuhr dann fort.

„Sie sind deshalb nicht vorhanden, weil ich davon absolut keine Ahnung habe Botschafterin. Ich bin Soldat und kein Wissenschaftler. Alle Informationen die Sie suchen befanden sich auf dem Asteroiden und der wurde zusammen mit dem Bahak-System vernichtet. Das einzigste was ich tun kann ist auf meine Berichte zu verweisen."

Orinia schaute Shepard einige Sekunden lang still an. Sie hatte bereits erwartet, dass eine ähnliche Antwort kommen würde.

Auf der einen Seite werden die Geheimdienste enttäuscht sein, andererseits ist es von Vorteil, dass diese Informationen verschollen bleiben. Ansonsten bestünde die Gefahr, wenn etwas durchsickert, dass irgendwelche Kriminellen, oder Terroristen solche „Anschläge" wiederholen könnten, insofern sie die notwendigen Mittel haben. Eine Gefahr, die man bei Cerberus vermutet.

„Sollten Sie dennoch irgendwann irgendwelche Daten finden, so wäre die Hierachie und der Rat darüber sehr verbunden, wenn sie uns zur Verfügung gestellt werden."

Shepard nickte nur kurz.

„Nur noch eine, oder zwei kleine Fragen, Commander ... war es wirklich nötig ein ganzes Sternensystem zu zerstören?"

„Es war unumgänglich um die bevorstehende Invasion durch die Reaper zu verzögern."

„Ja, die Reaper. Die Alles-Leben-Vernichtenden-Unsterbliche-Maschinen ... wir halten Sie für ein bedeutungsloses Gerücht ..."

Orinias Formulierungen trafen bei Shepard einen wunden Punkt was sich an seinem empörtem Gesichtsausdruck bemerkbar machte und bevor er etwas sagen konnte sprach sie weiter.

„Darum geht es mir nicht. Meine Vorgesetzten wollen nur wissen ob sich ein derartiger Vorfall jemals wieder wiederholen wird ... vor allem von Ihrer Seite ... zum Beispiel auf dem Gebiet der Ratsvölker?"

Ganz klar. Man dachte Shepard würde jetzt wohl Amok laufen und ein System nach dem anderem plätten. Hier lag wohl die Sorge vor allem bei Palaven – die turianische Heimatwelt.

„Nein!", sagte Shepard empört.

Noch bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte, stand die turianische Botschafterin auf, bedankte sich für das Gespräch und verschwand.

„War es das etwas schon?", kam es von Admiral Hackett.

„Scheint so.", war Andersons Meinung.

Es blieb noch einige Momente ruhig. Allen kam es so vor, als würde da noch ein entscheidender Punkt fehlen. Es war so abgehackt. Doch da die turianische Botschafterin längst weg war blieb ungeklärt was fehlte.

„Der Rat.", fing Anderson nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr an. „Der Rat wird Sie in knapp einer Stunde empfangen. Die Anhörung findet im Citadel-Turm statt und ihr Inhalt und Ausgang bliebt vor der Öffentlichkeit geheim. Ich habe keine Ahnung was Sie erwarten wird, aber ich werde auf jeden Fall dabei sein und mein Bestes geben Ihnen zu helfen."

„Danke, Anderson. Das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen."

„Und ich halte das für einen schweren Fehler! Aufgrund Ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit sollten Sie sich für befangen erklären!", meinte Udina lauthals.

„Und wer soll dann als Vertreter für die Menschheit bei der Anhörung dabei sein? SIE? In dem Fall würde Shepard kein faires Verfahren bekommen und das werde ich nicht zu lassen! Und nun gehen Sie in Ihr Büro und danken darüber nach!", gab Anderson barsch zurück.

„Jawohl, Ratsherr.", war Udinas letzte Antwort und er verlies das Büro.

„Haben Sie wieder Probleme mit ihm?", fragte Shepard.

„Lustigerweise nur dann wenn es um Sie geht.", witzelte Anderson, auch wenn ihm klar war, das die ganze Situation es nicht war.

„Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben würde ich mir zwischenzeitlich gerne noch etwas die Beine vertreten, bevor man die Varren auf mich los lässt.", konterte Shepard.

„Aber natürlich, Shepard, aber seien Sie bloss pünktlich. Bieten Sie dem Rat keine weitere Angriffsfläche."

„Auf keinem Fall. Außerdem ist die schon so groß, da kann mich gar nicht mehr verfehlen ... Man sieht sich.", verabschiedete sich Shepard und stand auf.

Admiral Hackett verabschiedete sich ebenfalls und beide verließen das Büro.

Nachdem sie verschwunden waren stand Anderson auf und ging zum offenen Balkon der Botschaft. Ihm war klar das es für Shepard schwer werden würde und er brauchte jede Unterstützung die er kriegen konnte. Anderson musste sich irgendwas ausdenken um die Konsequenzen zu vermindern.

Draußen waren Shepard und Hackett die Treppe runter auf dem Weg zum Empfangsbereich.

„Da ist eine Sache die ich Ihnen noch sagen muss. Es ging nicht solange die Turianerin noch da war.", begann Hackett.

„Der Untersuchungsausschuss auf der Erde wird kommen, das ist keine Frage. Damit müssen sie fest rechnen. Zum Glück für Sie, durch die Last der Bürokratie, wird dieser Ausschuss erst in Monaten zusammen kommen. Also etwas Ruhe ... vorläufig."

„Wenn nicht vorher die Reaper kommen.", warf Shepard ein, während sie die Rezeption passierten.

„Es gibt immer zwei Seiten der Medaille ... eine Empfehlung meinerseits: Der Rat wird garantiert auf Ihren Verbindungen zu Cerberus herum hacken. Versuchen Sie dem Rat im Voraus den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen. Erkennen Sie Ihren Feind und setzen Sie seine Eigenschaften gegen ihn ein. Das hat mir immer geholfen wenn man ich es mit resoluten Politikern zu tun hatte."

„Das werde ich berücksichtigen. Danke, Admiral."

Die Blicke von Shepard und Hackett fielen plötzlich auf einen Turianer, der genau auf sie zu gelaufen kam. Erst aus nächster Nähe erkannten sie, anhand der Kleidung, den kürzeren Hörner und der höheren Stimme, dass es sich um eine Turianerin handelte. Genauer gesagt war es Orinia – die turianische Botschafterin von vorhin.

„Shepard, haben Sie einen Moment?"

Shepard wandte sich Hackett zu, der Prompt salutierte, was Shepard erwiderte, und ihm „Viel Erfolg!" wünschte.

„Was ist Ihr Anliegen, Botschafterin?"

„Bitte nicht so förmlich. Ich will mich einfach nur ganz normal mit Ihnen unterhalten, da ich im Moment nicht im Dienst bin."

„Nicht im Dienst? Seit wie lange?"

„Zehn ... 15 Sekunden, ob nach irdischer oder galaktischer Zeitrechnung ist in dem Fall egal. Seit wir uns eben rein zufällig begegnet sind. Ein Gespräch von Soldat zu Soldat.", sagte Orinia mit einem Grinsen, das für menschliche Augen kaum erkennbar war.

Wie jeder Turianer und Turianerin hatte auch Sie ihren Wehrdienst abgeleistet, nur ist noch weiter gegangen. Als ehemalige General ist es ihr sehr wohl bewusst das man manchmal mit den Leuten direkt sprechen muss.

„In Ordnung ... um was geht's?", gab Shepard freundlich zurück.

„Kommen Sie, gehen wir ein Stück ... mir geht es um die von Ihnen sogenannten Reaper. Sagen wir es so: Es ist politisch inkorrekt geworden dieses Wort zu verwenden. Inzwischen sprechen fast alle dahingehend nur noch von den Geth, oder Saren."

„Das habe ich schon mitbekommen, aber was wollen Sie mir damit sagen? Vorhin haben Sie mich ganz schön auflaufen lassen."

„Wissen Sie, als Botschafterin vertrete ich stets die Meinung anderer und meine eigene Meinung ist dabei bedeutungslos. Was ich sagen will ist, das es viele gibt die nicht an die, sagen wir, Reaper-Theorie glauben, viele sind weiterhin unentschlossen und viele halten sie für wahr. Das sind die allgemeinen Meinungen der anderen.", erklärte Orinia.

„Und Ihre Meinung dabei?", wollte Shepard wissen.

„Als Botschafterin ist meine Meinung unbedeutend .. zumal soeben mein Dienst wieder begonnen hat. Nach einen erfolgreichen Tag, Commander.", sagte sie freundlich und ging wieder zurück zu den Botschaften.

Shepard sah ihr nach. Soeben hatte sie ihm den Hinweis gegeben, dass es bereits einige gibt, welche die bevorstehend Reaper-Invasion ernst nahmen und vielleicht sogar schon Vorbereitungen trafen. Schade, dass sie nicht mehr verraten hatte, aber genug um Shepard die Hoffnung zurück zu geben, welche in den letzten Stunden mehr und mehr gelitten hat.

Ein paar Schritte weiter und er stand an einer der Brücken, die den See im Präsidium überspannten. Er lehnte sich an die Brüstung und blickte hinunter in das glasklare Wasser des künstlichen Sees. Seine nächsten Blicke galten der Umgebung, der Gemeinschaft an unterschiedlichsten Völkern deren fester Bestandteil die Menschheit inzwischen war, die Interaktionen zwischen den einzelnen Personen und Wesen und das allgemeine Treiben, das hier herrschte.

Shepard richtete sich wieder auf und überschritt die Brücke. Zwischendurch musste er einem Elcor ausweichen, der mit seiner wuchtigen Größe locker die ganze Breite des kleinen Übergangs in Beschlag nahm. Auf der anderen Seite des Präsidiums angekommen, im Finanzdistrikt, warf er einen Blick auf das Ufer. Er konnte sich an ein Kroganer-Monument erinnern, das hier in der Nähe aufgestellte war, als „Erinnerung" an die Rachni-Kriege gedacht, in denen die Kroganer kämpfen und entscheidend zum Sieg beigetragen hatten.

Sie war verschwunden.

Beschädigt, oder gar zerstört während die Geth die Citadel stürmten kam danach niemand mehr auf den Gedanken sie zu ersetzen – eine Schande.

Während er da stand und nach weiteren Veränderungen aus den letzten zwei Jahren suchte, trat eine gut aussehende Asari an ihn heran.

Ihre Kleidung war exotisch, vielleicht etwas knapp, recht unüblich auf der Citadel, aber dennoch dezent.

Aus irgendeinem Grund kam sie Shepard auf Anhieb bekannt vor, nur konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern woher.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung für die Störung. Commander Shepard?"

Wahrheitsgemäß antwortete er mit: „Ja, der bin ich. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Eigenartig wer da alles etwas von ihm wollte.

„Bitte folgen Sie mir. Die Konsortin wünscht Sie zu sehen.", antwortete die Asari."

„Die Konsortin und ihre Akolythinnen.", schoss es Shepard plötzlich durch den Kopf, Kein Wunder, dass ihm die Kleidung der Asari so bekannt vor kam.

Still gegen die beiden über den Platz zum einem unscheinbaren Eingang der zu den Rämlichkeiten der Konsortin führte. Durch ihn gelangten sie hinein, passierten eine weitere Asari an einem ebenso kleinem Empfang und durchquerten den Hauptsaal. Hier sah Shepard weitere Asari herum stehen und sitzen, sowie zwei weitere Gäste, Kunden, einen Volus und einen Salarianer.

Es war kaum was los.

Eigentlich verwunderlich, hatte die Konsortin doch ein hohes Ansehen und waren ihre Dienste stets sehr begehrt.

Shepards Begleiterin führte ihn durch den Saal, eine Treppe am Ende des Raumes hoch, direkt in die Privatgemächer der Konsortin.

„Sofort verbeugte sich die Asari gegenüber einer anderen.

„Commander Shepard ist da, Herrin."  
>„Vielen Dank, Nelyna. Bitte lass uns jetzt alleine.<p>

„Jawohl.", antwortete sie, drehte sich um und glitt anmutig davon.

„Es ist schön Sie gesund und munter wieder zu sehen, Commander Shepard.", sagte Sha'ira, als sie vor ihm stand.

„Danke, Sha'ira. Sagen Sie ... waren Sie in Sorge um mich?"

„Ja, das war ich. Ich sah wie Sie in die Dunkelheit hinab stiegen und war ratlos über Ihr Schicksal. Jetzt sind Sie wieder da, der Dunkelheit entflohen und haben sie erleuchtet, doch Ihr eigenes Licht ist trüb."

Sha'ira war berühmt für Ihre Dienste und Leistungen, besonders für ihre weisen Ratschläge für die sie die Worte besonders geschickt wählte.

„Dem bin ich mir bewusst. Ich musste viele Entscheidungen treffen. Entscheidungen die ich für richtig, oder notwendig hielt. Auf manches bin ich nicht stolz.", sagte Shepard und verfiel in ein Schweigen.

„Verzweifeln Sie nicht! Behalten Sie Ihr Selbstbewusstsein und Ihren Mut! Das sind Ihre größten Waffen! Sie haben Herausforderungen und Mächte bezwungen an denen jeder andere gescheitert wäre, das spüre ich. Bleiben Sie aufrecht und Ihnen wird alles gelingen. Dann erkennen Sie den Kern jeder Bedrohung, dann werden Sie obsiegen, unbedeutend wie groß, oder zahlreich der Gegner auch sein mag."

Es war unklar was sie mit Aufrecht meinte. Ehrlich, oder wie ein Krieger Mann gegen Mann und von welcher Bedrohung genau sprach sie. Meinte Sie die Reaper, oder den Rat gegen den er antreten wird.

Man konnte ihre Formulierungen auf vieles, ja sogar alles übertragen, was einem begegnete. Das war das besondere an ihr – wie sie sich ausdrückte und welche Ausstrahlung sie dabei hatte. Durch dieses perfekte Zusammenspiel hatte ihre Worte großes Gewicht. So was musste man selbst erlebt haben, um es zu verstehen.

„Sha'ira, Sie sind wirklich einzigartig."

Sha'ira nickte. Sie zeigte sich sichtlich erfreut, wenn sie anderen so weiter helfen konnte und gerade Shepard war für sie eine sehr faszinierende Person.

„Sie sollten jetzt gehen. Ihnen steht noch viel bevor. Und ich habe mich um weitere Klienten zu sorgen."

„Danke.", sagte Shepard und verlies die Gemächer.

Verwunderlich wer sich schon alles an ihn heute gewandt hatte und von welchen Kunden sprach sie da eigentlich? Da waren nur zwei anwesend gewesen und keine ganze Meute. Eigenartig.

Shepard schlenderte an dem Ufer entlang, betrachtete weiterhin die Umgebung und hörte gelegentlich bei Gesprächen einzelner Personen und Gruppen zu.

Da waren beispielsweise eine menschliche Frau und ein Turianer, die allem Anschein nach schon seit langem eine intime Beziehung führen, Salarianer, die über die nächsten Studiengänge diskutierten, ein Volus, der sich bei seiner Asari-Geschäftspartnerin darüber ausheulte, weil ihm falsche Element-Zero-Spekulation während eines anhaltenden Söldnerkrieges nur Verluste einbrachten und dann war da noch der absolute Knaller: Ein Elcor der von Beamten der Citadel-Sicherheit des Schmuggelns verdächtigt wurde und sich bereits bei der Einleitung verriet: Verschlagen manipulierend die Wahrheit verbergen: Nein, ich schmuggle nichts. Welch beschämende Anschuldigung."

Die besten Geschichten wurden weiterhin vom Leben geschrieben.

Ein kleiner Abstecher rüber zum Massenportalmonument, manchen besser bekannt als die Röhre, rundete den entspannenden Teil seines Besuches auf der Citadel ab. Nachdem er ein paar Momente bei ihr verweilt hatte und genauso wie einst Kaidan Alenko ihr Virbieren verspürt hatte, ging er erhobenen Hauptes auf die Fahrstühle des Citadel-Turmes zu, musste sich aufgrund des gestiegenen Sicherheitsbedürfnisses bei einigen Sicherheitsbeamten ausweisen und konnte dann mit dem erstbesten Fahrstuhl hoch fahren.

Insgesamt hatte er knapp mehr als eine Viertelstunde Zeit, bevor es los gehen wird.

Oben angekommen wurde er von einem Anblick empfangen, dessen Wirkung er völlig vergessen hatte.

Ihm war vollkommen entfallen wie beeindruckend die riesige Halle mit ihren künstlichen Gärten und dem großen Brunnen war, an dem jeder vorbei musste, der von dem Citadel-Rat empfangen wurde.

Plötzlich kam sich Shepard ganz klein vor, als er die Halle durchschritt. Unabhängig davon wie sehr er Politik und Politiker verabscheute so verstand er doch gerade in solchen Momente welche Last auch sie zu tragen hatte - mehr, oder weniger.

Das änderte jedoch nichts an seiner Meinung, dass sie zumeist ein stocksteifer Haufen mit mangelndem Realitätssinn und Dauergeilheit auf Ansehen waren.

Natürlich hatte er selbst längst gelernt solche Gedanken nicht laut aus zu sprechen.

Shepard hielt sich abseits des Feldes und versuchte die allgemeinen politischen Gesprächsthemen heraus zu hören. Über die Zerstörung des Bahak-Systems sprach man nur ein einziges Mal am Rande und bezeichnete es lediglich als einen schrecklichen Unglücksfall. Die wahre Geschichte kannten sie nicht und um die Batarianer schien sich auch niemand zu kümmern. Die ansonsten gängigen Themen waren Wahlen, Affären, der Poker um Posten, Budgetstreitereien, politische Agendas und Kampagnen und all das andere, hochtrabende Zeug mit dem man den Rat als Schiedsorganisation belästigte.

Am Anfang der großen, breiten Treppe blieb Shepard stehen und blickte hoch zur Rampe. Die vier Ratsherren waren nicht persönlich anwesend, sondern nur die übergroßen holographischen Projektionen ihrer Gesichter, die sehr einschüchternd wirken konnten, wenn man davor stand. Im Moment standen zwei Volus und ein Turianer auf der Sprecherplattform, hielten ihren Vortrag und standen Rede und Antwort. Es ging um wirtschaftliche Belange, nicht anders zu erwarten bei den Volus. Die Details interessierten Shepard nicht, zumal er garantiert gleich selbst da oben stehen muss, aber sollte das Treffen nicht geheim sein?

Er setzte sich auf eine Bank, grübelte darüber nach und wartete einfach ab. Nach einiger Zeit trat ein Salarianer an ihn heran.

Wenn das so weiter ging hatte er bis heute Abend jede Spezies der Galaxie durch.

„Commander John Shepard?", fragte der Salarianer.

„Ja.", bestätige er – mal wieder.

Das man ihn auch mit seinem Vornamen anspricht ist schon recht selten.

„Folgen Sie mir. Sie werden erwartet."

Wortlos stand er auf und folgte dem Salarianer. Ein Blick hoch zeigte ihm das der Rat noch immer tagte.

Wer wohl dieses Mal etwas von ihm wollte? Er hatte bereits eine Ahnung – STG, die salarianischen Elitekommandos.

Leise führte der Salarianer ihn zu einem Gang, der neben der Halle lag und beide verschwanden darin. Sofort schloss sich eine mechanische Tür hinter ihnen und versiegelte den Durchgang. Es ging weiter, vorbei an anderen geschlossenen Türen, einer kleinen Kreuzung und gut ausgerüsteten und diszipliniert wirkenden Wachen aus allen Citadel-Völkern bis sie am Ende des Ganges vor einer weiteren Tür standen, die sofort auf glitt.

Der Salarianer lies Shepard hinein, folgte aber nicht sondern schloss die Tür sofort.

Shepards Puls schoss sofort in die Höhe. Sein Hals fühlte sich an, als würde ihm die Luft abgeschnürt. Die Wände schienen näher zu kommen und würden ihn gleich erdrücken.

Der gut erleuchtete, ovale Raum hatte einen ebenso ovalen Tisch in seiner Mitte an dem mehrere Stühle standen.

Jetzt waren insgesamt fünf Personen im Raum anwesend.

Er selbst, der turiansiche Ratsherr, Valern, die Asari-Ratsherrin, Tevos, der menschliche, Anderson, und der salariansiche, dessen Namen er nicht kannte. In dieser Reihenfolge von Rechts nach Links saßen sie nebeneinander.

Wie angewurzelt stand er da und konnte sich nicht rühren.

Kein Wunder das man vorhin nur die Projektionen sah. Damit wollten Sie suggerieren, dass sie nicht vor Ort und getrennt voneinander waren, während sie die ganz Zeit hier zusammen saßen und nur auf ihn gewartet hatten.

Die vier Ratsherren starrten Shepard an, der nicht mal mit einer Wimper zuckte.

„Setzen Sie sich, Commander Shepard.", war es die Asari, die die Ruhe letztendlich beendete.

Ohne was zu sagen setzte sich Shepard gegenüber der Ratsherren an den Tisch.

„Wir sind heute hier zusammen gekommen, um Ihren letzten Bericht zu erörtern. Sind Ihre Angaben korrekt? Sind sie wirklich der Verantwortliche für die Auslöschung des Bahak-Systems?"

Shepard atmete tief durch. Das war der Moment der Wahrheit.

„Ja, das bin ich.", war seine simple und eindeutige Antwort.

In diesem Moment weiteten sich die Augen des Salarianers, so weit es noch ging, die Asari lehnte sich zurück, Anderson schloss die Augen und der Turianer wurde laut.

„Sind Sie vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden? Waren Ihnen Nuklearwaffen auf Virmire nicht mehr genug? Musste es jetzt ein ganzes System sein? Was kommt als nächstes dran?, blaffte Valern aggressiv.

„Das ist ein schwerwiegendes Geständnis. Durch Ihre Handlung wurde auch eine batarianische Kolonie mit 305.000 Kolonisten getötet. Diese Leben sind verloren. Für immer. Sind Sie sich dem bewusst?", fragte der Salarianer.

„Ja.", antwortete Shepard kurz.

„Wie konnten Sie nur so eine Entscheidung fällen, Shepard?", fragte Tevos.

Sie wollte weiter reden, nur Valern unterbrach sie.

„Das ist doch ganz einfach! Cerberus steckt dahinter und Shepard arbeitet mit denen zusammen ..."  
>„Dagegen erhebe ich Einspruch. Es liegen noch keine Beweise für eine solche Vorverurteilung vor.", warf Anderson ein.<p>

„Aber es ist ein unbestrittener Fakt, dass Shepard mit Cerberus kooperiert hat, nur der Grad dieser Zusammenarbeit ist unklar.", meinte der Salarianer.

„Dazu will ich endlich was sagen!", warf Shepard lautstark ein, sodass ihn alle sofort ansahen. „Es ist nicht so das ich mit Cerberus kooperiert habe, sondern Cerberus hat mit mir kooperiert."  
>Mit der Aussage sahen ihn alle Ratsherren verwirrt an.<p>

„Cerberus kam zu mir und bat mich um Hilfe und ich habe den Ton angegeben. Ich habe mit Ihrer Ideologie nichts gemeinsam, ABSOLUT NICHTS! Ich habe nur ihrer Ressourcen benutzt um die Kolonien in den Terminus-Systemen vor den Kollektoren zu schützen, das steht alles in meinen Berichten. Das wars und mehr nicht. Und heute stehe ich vor Ihnen. Als ein Mann, der mit Cerberus rein gar nichts mehr zu tun und jegliche Form von Verbindung gekappt hat. Ich hoffe das ist jetzt klar."

Für einen Moment war es still.

Allen war klar, dass es einfach war jemand anderem die Schuld in die Schuhe, doch gerade in der Politik kam es selten vor das jemand selbst alle Schuld auf sich nimmt, selbst wenn die Beweislast erdrückend ist.

„Wollen Sie uns etwas tatsächlich weiß machen, dass Cerberus damit nichts zu tun hatte?", versuchte Valern die Initiative zurück zu gewinnen.

„Ich will damit sagen, dass ich einzig und allein für alles verantwortlich bin! Alle anderen sind tot, oder sitzen in diesem Raum!", sagte Shepard mit Nachdruck und hob seine rechte Hand. „Mit dieser Hand habe ich den Knopf gedrückt der den Asteroiden auf Kollisionskurs mit dem Massenportal des Bahak-Systems brachte, ich allein."  
>„Was das betrifft ... in Ihrem Bericht wird eine gewisse Amanda Kenson erwähnt, die für die Beschaffung aller Materialen verantwortlich war und so die Grundlage für diese Katastrophe geschaffen hat ... wir wissen das sie eine Agentin der Allianz ist, oder war, und da stellt sich mir die Frage inwiefern die Allianz darin verwickelt ist."<p>

Spinnte Valern jetzt völlig? Machte er soeben tatsächlich die Allianz, die Menschheit für Shepards Taten verantwortlich? Oder war es ein verzweifelter Versuch Shepard aus seiner Deckung zu locken? Egal, Anderson musste reagieren.

„Ratsherr, habe ich das soeben richtig verstanden? Beschuldigen sie allen ernstes die Allianz dafür verantwortlich zu sein?"

„Es ist bekannt das zuvor die Allianz und die Batarianische Hegemonie um das Bahak-System konkurriert haben und da stellt sich die Frage ..."

„Ratsherr, das geht zu weit!", fauchte Anderson.

„Werter Kollege, das war unprofessionell. Sie schaden mit diesen unbegründeten Behauptungen dem ganzen Rat.", sagte Tevos.

Beeindruckend dabei war die unerwartete Schärfe in ihrem Tonfall.

Selbst der Salarianer begann Valern den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen.

„Die Allianz hatte sich selbst aufgrund der schlechten Umweltbedingungen auf den Planeten gegen eine Kolonisation des System entschieden. Sie hatte somit keinen Grund für eine von Ihnen angedeutete Vergeltungsaktiongehabt."

Nicht verwunderlich. Seit dem Beitritt zur galaktischen Gemeinschaft und dem Beginn der Spannungen zwischen Menschen und Batarianern standen beide Parteien insgeheim unter strenger Beobachtung und die Salarianer waren bekanntlich ware Meister bei der Informationsbeschaffung.

Es war sowieso verwunderlich wie man nur so vom eigentlichem Thema abweichen konnte. Valern entschuldigte sich für sein Fehlverhalten, Shepard konnte sogar eine gewisse Aufrichtigkeit heraus hören. Keine Ahnung was mit ihm eben los war.

„Können wir bitte zum eigentlichen Thema zurück kommen? Sie haben Fragen und erwarten Antworten von mir und die will ich Ihnen geben.", sagte Shepard freundlich.

Der Politiker waren wie ein Rudel hungriger Hunde. Warf man ihnen was zu essen hin konnte man sie fix zufrieden stellen. Hier war es Shepards Entgegenkommen was Eindruck hinterliess.

„Commander, bitte schildern Sie uns mit Ihren eigenen Worten wieso Sie diese Entscheidung getroffen haben."

Dieses Mal war es Anderson, der Shepard eine Bühne bot.

„Es war die selbe Situation wie auf Eden Prime. Auf dem Asteroiden lag ein ähnliches Artefakt. Es hat mir eine Vision ins Gehirn gebrannt, so hat es sich angefühlt, genau wie einst mit dem protheanischen Sender."

„Was genau haben Sie gesehen?", fragte Tevos neugierig.

„Ich sah ... die Galaxie brennen. So würde ich es am treffendsten beschreiben. Verschiedene Welten die ich nicht kannte ... Bilder des Krieges in einer Intensität wie ich sie noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte."

„Wie ging es weiter?"

„Es war als würde das Artefakt meinen Verstand angreifen, als würde es mir einen Willen aufzwingen. Bei Kenson waren die Folgen gravierender. Sie dreht durch und griff mich an ... Sie und all ihre Männer und Frauen. Sie versuchte sogar den gesamten Asteroiden zu sprengen."

„Ihre beeindruckend wirkenden Ausführungen erklären aber noch immer nicht warum sie ein Massenportal und die Kolonie vernichteten. Hätte das Problem nicht auch durch einen Nuklearsprengkörper gelöst werden können?", kam es plötzlich wieder vom Turianer.

„Durch das Artefakt war mir klar, das irgendetwas mit diesem System passieren würde, etwas schreckliches. Kenson wusste es und hatte Vorbereitungen getroffen, doch sie war bereits ... verloren, also löste ich die Katastrophe aus, um eine größere Katastrophe zu verhindern ... ich hatte sogar eine Warnung an die Kolonie geschickt, leider reichte die Zeit nicht aus um noch irgendjemand zu retten ... ich bedauere offen diese Entscheidung, sah aber keine andere Wahl."

„Und um was handelte es sich bei dieser „Bedrohung" die Ihnen keine Wahl lies? Etwa die ... Reaper?", fragte Valern mit humorvoll hoher Stimme.

Shepard atmete leise durch. Natürlich wollte er liebend gern alle von dieser Bedrohung überzeugen. Genauso wusste er das man ihn sofort ignorieren würde wenn er dieses Wort auch nur ansatzweise aussprechen würde, Orinia hatte ihn ja davor gewarnt. Warum sprach er es dann an?

Es ist eine Falle!

„Ich weiß nicht um was es sich dabei handelt, aber mir war klar, dass es schlimmer als die Rebellion der Kroganer und der Geth zusammen sein würde."

Shepard wollte ihnen einfach nicht die Befriedigung geben, was sie kurzzeitig schweigen liess. Nur teilweise die Wahrheit mit ein paar Veränderungen auf zu tischen schien zu funktionieren.

„Ihr Worte mögen sehr aufrichtig klingen, Shepard, aber ...", begann der Salarianer, bis er unterbrochen wurde – von Valern.

„Aber wer garantiert uns, dass ihre Worte wahr sind? Wo sind handfeste Beweise?"

Valerns Unterbrechung war schon eher eine sehr passende Ergänzung, weshalb es darüber keine Aufregung gab.

Wieder lagen alle Augen auf Shepard. Seine Versuche das Gespräch vorsichtig in die gewünschte Richtung zu lenken klappte doch mehr schlecht als recht.

„Ich stehe vor Ihnen, ist da nicht Beweis genug?", war Shepards Antwort.

„Das ist kein Beweis. Das geht nicht mal prozentual in die Nähe eines Beweises.", erklärte der Salarianer.

„Hat Saren Ihnen Berichte geschrieben als er Eden Prime angriff, oder Zhu's Hope? Hat er Ihnen gestanden das er mit einer Klon-Armee aus Kroganern die Galaxie überrennen wollte? Hat er Ihnen angekündigt das er noch dem Leben des Rates trachtete, nach Ihrem Leben, als er die Geth gegen die Citadel führte? Nun frage ich Sie alle: Angenommen ich hätte diese Berichte nie geschrieben, wüssten Sie dann das ich für diese Katastrophe verantwortlich wäre?"

Stille herrschte im Raum.

„Ich hätte gar nichts sagen können und dann würden ich und Sie heute hier nicht sitzen ... und Sie würden weiterhin darüber grübeln was da passiert ist. Ich bitte darum meine Ehrlichkeit ... meine Aufrichtigkeit gegenüber Ihnen, dem Rat, und allen Völkern die sie repräsentieren, zu berücksichtigen."

Plötzlich stand Shepard auf. Es war an der Zeit für den krönenden Abschluss.

„Ich bin heute hier hergekommen um mich Ihrer Gerichtsbarkeit zu unterwerfen, weil ich Vertrauen in Ihr Urteil habe. Und um das zu beweisen ... im Dock der Allianz liegt die Nachfolgerin der damals vernichteten Normandy ... gebaut mit Mitteln von Cerberus ... um Ihnen gegenüber meine Loyalität zu beweisen übergebe ich dieses Schiff hiermit und mit sofortiger Wirkung an die Allianz und damit auch an den Rat ... Ratsherr Valern, ich hoffe Sie sehen das als meinen endgültigen Beweis an, dass ich nie mit Cerberus kollaboriert habe und weiterhin zu dem Rat und seinen Idealen stehe. Bitte berücksichtigen Sie das bei Ihrer Entscheidung. Ich werde jedes Urteil akzeptieren."

Wieder herrsche eine gespenstige Stille im Raum. Shepard hatte eine perfekte Show abgeliefert, allerdings konnte sie sehr leicht nach hinten los gehen, dann das Ende war schon beinahe eine dreiste Bestechung.

„Commander Shepard, bitte lassen Sie uns Zeit zur Beratung.", bat ihn Tevos.

„Natürlich.", war seine Antwort.

Die Tür durch die er zuvor hinein geleitet wurde glitt auf, ein Turianer stand in ihrem Rahmen und führte Shepard hinaus. Draußen, die Tür schloss sich sofort, stand ein ziemlich alter Klappstuhl, auf den sich Shepard setzen durfte um zu warten.

Beim Rat ging es stellenweise recht laut zu. So laut das sich sowohl Shepard, als auch seine turianische Wache gelegentlich den Kopf zur Tür hin umdrehten und ihn verlegen schüttelten.

Die Lautstärke war ein stetiges Auf und Ab. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte war der Ablauf schon recht eigenartig. Hatte er doch erwartet hier vor Ort regelrecht gekreuzigt zu werden. Shepard hatte sich geirrt. Die wahre Politik wurde hinter verschlossenen Türen betrieben. Ein Spiel bei dem er selbst nicht mehr als ein bloßes Bauernopfer war.

Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde bis sich die Tür öffnete und er wieder hinein gebeten wurde.

Drinnen saß der Rat in der selben Reihenfolge wie zuvor.

Alles wirkte so trügerisch friedlich.

Shepard setzte sich auf seinem Platz, auf dem er schon vorher saß und faltete die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch zusammen.

„Commander Shepard, wir haben eine Entscheidung gefällt.", begann Tevos.

Sofort ging Shepard ein einziger Gedanke durch den Kopf: „Ich bin gefickt!"

„Sie sollen wissen das dies eine sehr schwierige Situation für uns ist. Die ursprünglichen Vorwürfe und Anschuldigungen gegen Sie haben sich durch Ihr Geständnis als wahr erwiesen. Andererseits ist es ihr Geständnis gewesen, was diesen Sachverhalt überhaupt erst aufgedeckt hat und das hat einiges an Gewicht.", erklärte sie.

„Das Dilemma in dem wir uns befinden ist verzwickt. Offiziell haben wir keine Autorität in den Terminus-System, doch dieser Vorfall kann einen Krieg mit den Batarianern heraufbeschwören, der auch den Citadel-Raum betreffen wird. Daher sind Konsequenzen für Sie unvermeidbar.", fuhr der Salarianer fort.

„Es war eine schwere Entscheidung wie wir verfahren sollten, Shepard. Ihre Handlungen wiegen ohne Zweifel schwer, doch Ihre Verdienste und Leistungen konnten wir ebenfalls nicht ignorieren und haben sie entsprechend berücksichtigt.", sagte Anderson.

„Ihr Satus als Spectre wird deaktiviert und Sie werden ab sofort unter Beobachtung durch den Rat gestellte.", ertönte es von Valern. „Seien Sie versichert, Commander. So sehr wir auch eine weitaus härtere und drakonischere Strafe verhängt hätten, so gab es einige ... Aspekte ... die wir einfach nicht außer Acht lassen konnte. Nehmen Sie dieses Urteil an?", verkündete Valern.

„Bitte was? Können Sie mir bitte erklären was Sie mit „deaktivieren" und „unter Beobachtung stellen" meinen, Ratsherr?", fragte Shepard ersteinmal irritiert.

„Sie dürfen sich weiterhin frei bewegen, das ist kein Arrest. Ihr Status als Spectre bleibt ebenfalls erhalten, allerdings proforma, nur zum Schein. Zusätzlich wird Ihnen ein Spectre zugeteilt, der Sie bei all Ihren zukünftigen Unternehmungen begleiten wird und uns solange Bericht erstatten wird bis wir ihn wieder abziehen. Haben Sie das verstanden?", erklärte der Salarianer.

„Das habe ich.", antwortete Shepard zögernd.

„Akzeptieren Sie das Urteil, Commander Shepard?", fragte Valern erneut, aber ruhig.

„Ich akzeptiere das Urteil des Rates.", war Shepards förmliche und eindeutige Antwort.

„Natürlich bleibt diese Unterhaltung absolut geheim, Shepard. Kein Wort davon darf an die Öffentlichkeit dringen. Absolut gar nichts! Ansonsten werden alle bisherigen Absprachen für nichtig erklärt und Sie werden vollständig Ihres Amtes enthoben und als Abtrünnig erklärt. Haben wir uns verstanden?", fragte Anderson mit strenger Stimme.

Shepard biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte. Er hätte doch etwas mehr Unterstützung von Anderson erwartet, andererseits wußte er, das Anderson seine eigene Schlacht geschlagen hat um Shepards Hals zu retten, zumal er nicht mitbekommen hat was hinter der verschlossenen Tür passiert war. Genauso gut hätten sie ihn aus einer Luftschleuse werfen können und sagen das es ein Unfall war.

Immer mehr wurde ihm klar das er mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen war, ohne allzu große Folgen.

„Es ist an der Zeit Shepards seinen neuen Begleiter vorzustellen.", sagte Tevos und drückte auf dem Tisch auf einen versteckten Knopf.

Die Tür glitt auf und Shepard dreht sich um, um den Spectre zu sehen, der von nun an sein Aufpasser sein würde.

Mehr als nur sichtlich überrascht sah er die Person an, die er auf Anhieb erkannte.

„Kaidan!"


	4. Klingt komisch, ist aber so

Ungläubig starrte Shepard Kaidan an, der vor ihm im Türrahmen stand und ihm nur einen kurzen Blick schenkte.

Der Rat wollte ihm doch einen Spectre als Kindermädchen zur Seite stellen. Bedeutete das etwa Kaidan war in der Zwischenzeit zum Spectre befördert worden.

Muss er wohl.

Was ein Aufstieg.

Shepard hatte echt einiges verpasst.

Zugegeben: Während der Jagd nach Saren hatte er niemals daran gedacht das Kaidan jemals Spectre werden würde, aber nicht weil er es ihm nicht zutraute.

Als menschlicher Biotiker hatte er ganz klar Fähigkeiten die ihm einen Vorteil verschaffen konnten, wenn richtig eingesetzt.

Shepard hatte am ehesten erwartet Garrus würde in seiner zweijährigen Abwesenheit zum Spectre aufsteigen, hatte dieser doch selbst mal jenes Interesse geäußert. Und dann fand er ihn als selbst ernannten Sheriff auf Omega. Und Kaidan wurde dafür zum Spectre.

In diesen zwei Jahren muss verdammt viel passiert sein. Weitaus mehr, als er auch nur ansatzweise mitbekommen hatte.

„Captain Alenko meldet sich zum Dienst.", sagte Kaidan zackig, als er vor dem Rat stand und salutierte.

Kaidan war bestimmt einer der steifsten Spectre der ihnen je untergekommen war. Ebenso war er weiterhin Angehöriger des Allianz-Militärs und extrem pflichtbewusst gegenüber beiden Institutionen, wie einst Shepard, was er eigentlich auch weiterhin ist.

„Captain, sie sind mit der besonderen Situation bezüglich Ihren neuen Auftrags vertraut, sowie mit Commander Shepards Person und seiner Rolle darin?", fragte Tevos.

Kaidan warf Shepard einen kurzen und strengen Blick zu und antwortete: „Ja, ich wurde über alles entsprechend informiert."

„Oh je.", murmelte Shepard leise.  
>Die hatte ihr Problem, sprich Shepard, ja ziemlich schnell abgestempelt.<p>

Zudem, wenn man, davon konnte er ausgehen, weiterhin das Rangsystem der nordamerikanischen Marine verwendet wurde, dann war Kaidan von nun an sein Vorgesetzter, da der Captain der nächsthöhere Rang vom Commander war. Somit besaß Kaidan jegliche Legitimation und Autorität von der Allianz und dem Citadel-Rat, um über ihn zu richten.

„Commander Shepard, Captain Alenko ist von nun an Ihr Vorgesetzter. Er wird Sie überall hin begleiten und uns über all Ihre Tätigkeiten Bericht erstatten.", erklärte Anderson.

„Als ob ich das nicht schon längst verstanden hätte.", schoss es Shepard durch den Kopf und nickte zustimmend.

Natürlich würde er so einen Gedanken nicht laut äußern, nur plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee in den Sinn.

„Mal angenommen, rein hypothetisch versteht sich.", begann Shepard. „Ich bin meinen Spectre-Rang ja nicht offiziell los, was heißt das ich weiterhin als Spectre agieren kann, solange andere nichts darüber wissen.", mutmaßte er.

Keine Ahnung wie er selbst grad auf diesen Gedanken kann, aber anhand der Gesichter der Ratsmitglieder konnte er erkennen das er einen wunden Punkt getroffen hat. Viel zu früh.

„Ja und Nein.", antwortete der Salarianer. „Wie Ihnen schon gesagt wurde bleibt Ihr Rang nur zum Schein bestehen. Sie können weiterhin als Spectre auftreten, solange Sie keinen Handlungen unternehmen, die nur einem Spectre vorbehalten sind. Sie könnten sagen Sie wären Spectre und Ihren Ruf nutzen, um Ihre Ziele zu erreichen, allerdings dürfen Sie dabei nicht gegen irgendein Gesetz verstoßen, egal ob lokal, regional, oder Citadel-Gesetz. Sie dürften nur dann als Spectre handeln, FALLS es Ihnen von einem anderem Spectre gestattet wurde. Über die Terminus-Systeme haben wir keine Verfügungsgewalt, daher erspare ich mir jeden weiteren Kommentar dazu. Ist es Ihnen jetzt verständlich?"

Shepard nickte.

„Sie können jetzt gehen.", blaffte Valern und winkte mit einer Handbewegung ab.

Ihm passte es gar nicht das sein salarianischer Kollege Shepard soeben eine ausgesprochen ausführliche Erläuterung gab.

Shepard stand auf und ging raus, gefolgt von Kaidan, der ihn mit einem „Vorwärts!" raus scheuchte.

Kaum waren die beiden draußen und die Tür wieder verschlossen sahen sich die Ratsherren gegenseitig an.

„Wir hätten die Idee mit der Luftschleuse nehmen sollen. Ich hoffe um Ihretwillen das das kein Fehler war.", sagte Valern ernst zu Anderson.

Shepard und Kaidan gingen still und leise durch den Gang zurück durch die Tür, durch die er zuvor gekommen war. Aufmerksam wurden sie von den Wachen beobachtet, welche versuchten sich einen Reim darauf zu machen was hinter den verschlossenen Türen mit dem größten Spectre aller Zeiten wohl passiert sein mag.

Wenig später erreichten sie die Haupthalle und standen wieder inmitten von einem Haufen Politiker.

Kaidan nutzte sofort die Gelegenheit und atmete tief durch und machte einen Buckel, da er die ganz Zeit strammer da stand als jeder Teilnehmer einer Militärparade.

„Verdammt, Alenko. Wann sind Sie denn zum Spectre geworden?", fragte Shepard mit einem weniger aufgebrachten Tonfall, als die Worte vermuten ließen.

„Kurz nach Horizon, aufgrund meiner Verdienste beim Schutz der Kolonie."

Shepard gab sich sichtlich schockiert, war er es doch gewesen, der den Kollektoren auf Horizon entgegen getreten war und sie vertrieben hatte.

„Ich weiß was Sie jetzt denken müssen, aber damit hatte ich nichts zu tun. Allem Anschein war ich schon länger im Gespräch für die Spectres gewesen und hatte das erst erfahren, als ich meinen Bericht über Horizon abgab, der übrigens auch Ihre Leistungen gewürdigt hat. Dann waren da noch ein paar Verbrechersyndikate und plötzlich, ehe ich mich versah, war ich Spectre.", erklärte Alenko.

„Was für ein kometenhafter Aufstieg. Genauso schnell bin ich abgestürzt.", kommentierte Shepard.

„Naja ... so etwas wie Sie ist denen garantiert noch nicht untergekommen ... als erster menschlicher Spectre haben Sie ja für mehr Wirbel gesorgt als jeder kroganische Warlord."

Shepard zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Und das mit Cerberus ist jetzt endgültig vorbei, Shepard?", wollte Alenko wissen.

„Es hatte nie wirklich begonnen.", war seine Antwort. „Ich weiß genau für was für Verbrechen Cerberus verantwortlich ist, das habe ich keineswegs vergessen, niemals."  
>„Ganz ruhig, Shepard. Ich glaube Ihnen ja. Ich bin ja nicht der Rat. Vor mir müssen Sie sich nicht rechtfertigen."<p>

„Entschuldigung, Kaidan. Stolz bin ich darauf keineswegs. Mir schlägt die ganze Angelegenheit einfach nur dermaßen auf den Magen ... das ist nicht mehr feierlich."

„Sie müssen schon zugeben, eine Glanzleistung, zumindest aus Sicht des Rates, war das nicht. Irgendwie können sie zumindest das verstehen, oder?"

Shepard schüttelte nur den Kopf und fuhr mit seinen Händen durch sein kurzes Haar. Natürlich verstand er es, aber eine andere Wahl hatte er nicht gehabt.

„Ich will darüber nicht reden ... darüber dürfen wir ja gar nicht mehr reden ... niemals.", stieß er etwas entnervt, dann im ruhigeren Tonfall aus.

Still gingen die beiden die Halle hinunter zu den Aufzügen und fuhren wieder hinunter. Dort war es dann Shepard, der die Stille wieder brach.

„Wem haben Sie nun alls auf die Füße getreten um Spectre zu werden? Nur zur Erinnerung bei mir war es ein abtrünniger turianischer Spectre:"

Kaidan lachte.

„Wie ich schon sagte, nur ein paar Verbrechersyndikaten .. da waren zum Beispiel ein Ring aus batarianischen Sklavenjägern und -händlern, die im Citadel-Raum tätig werden wollten, die Vereitlung eines Attentates auf den Botschafter der Volus ... davon hat übrigens nie was in den Nachrichten gestanden, weil niemand erfahren sollte wie ineffizient C-Sec geworden ist und dann war da das, was, wie ich glaube, der tatsächliche Grund für meine Beförderung zum Spectre war. Bestechung und Waffenschmuggel durch turianische Soldaten an Söldnergruppen in die Terminus-Systeme. Die Sache wurde zu heikel als ich aufdeckte, dass die Korruption sogar bis in höhere Kreise des turianischen Oberkommandos reichte. Stellen Sie sich vor, die haben genug Material für ein ganzes Regiment verhökert und keiner hat es gemerkt. Bevor es öffentlich wurde übernahmen andere den Fall. Sollte mein Bewährungsprobe sein, doch ich war wohl zu erfolgreich. Tja, so läuft Politik."

Shepard grinste. So lief es überall ab. Niemand wollte für irgendeinen Fehler, ja sogar die eigenen, verantwortlich sein und erst recht niemand wollte davon in der Presse hören.

„Gut, Kaidan, oder sollte ich besser sagen Captain Alenko."

„Ich weiß nicht ... Captain Alenko ganz regulär im Beisein anderer ... belassen wir es bei Kaidan, wenn wir unter uns sind, oder wenn wir mal wieder beschossen werden."

„Oh, das muss ich Sie aber warnen. Das ist bei mir inzwischen zum Dauerzustand geworden.", witzelte Shepard.

„Ernsthaft? Ich dachte das wäre bei uns schon immer Standard gewesen.", konterte Kaidan.

„Keine Ahnung. Immerhin war ich zwei Jahre tot. Wie oft sind Sie inzwischen unter Feuer geraten ... so als Spectre?"

„Öhm ... noch gar nicht."

Shepard schaute Kaidan überrascht an.

„Spectre bin ich erst seit ein paar Wochen, kurz nach Horizon, und bislang gab es für mich keine offiziellen Aufträge ... ich wollte zwischenzeitlich selbst einigen Sachen nachgehen ... und dann kam der Babysitterjob für Sie, Commander."

Langsam dämmerte Shepard da etwas, glaubte er zumindest.

„Kaidan, Ihre Karriere liegt in meinen Händen."

„Was?"

„Das ist eine weitere Prüfung. Man hat Sie ausgewählt, weil Sie zu erfolgreich waren ... fast schon gefährlich erfolgreich. Stelle ich nun in Ihrer Obhut wieder irgendwas an, dann sind Sie Ihren Spectre-Status schneller los, als Sie gucken können ... Denken Sie mal drüber nach."

„Mh ... Ich dachte eher ich wurde wegen unserer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit ausgewählt, wil ich weiß wie Sie ticken und so besser beurteilen ... und kontrollieren kann, aber das können wir mal erfragen, da wir sowieso nochmal zu Anderson müssen.", erklärte Kaidan seine Sicht der Dinge und nachdem sie im Präsidium angekommen waren gingen sie direkt zu den Botschaften und setzten sich in der Botschaft der Menschen auf zwei freie Stühle vor Andersons Schreibtisch und warteten dort auf diesen.

Zwischenzeitlich bekamen sie von einer Sekretärin einen Kaffee, um die Wartezeit etwas erträglicher zu machen.

Keine zehn Minuten später tauchte Anderson bei ihnen auf und sofort sprangen beide auf und salutierten.

„Rühren.", war Andersons Reaktion und beide setzten sich wieder hin.

Anderson nahm ebenfalls Platz, lehnte sich zurück und atmete tief durch.

„Ich hoffe Sie sind jetzt nicht sauer auf mich, Shepard?", fragte Anderson nach einiger Zeit, dessen Frage leicht rhetorisch kindlich wirkte.

„Ach was. Ihnen kann ich doch nicht böse sein.", sagte Shepard im selben ironischen Unterton, was Anderson schmunzeln lies.

„Außerdem gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie um mich gekämpft haben.", ergänzte Shepard.

„Ja, das habe ich. Wissen Sie eigentlich was für Kopfzerbrechen Sie uns und gerade mir bereitet haben? Die Ideen was wir, der Rat, mit Ihnen anstellen wollte war teilweise schon ziemlich abstrus."

„Nennen Sie mal bitte ein Beispiel."

„Mal überlegen ... Sie aus der Luftschleuse zu werfen und es als Unfall zu deklarieren gehörte da noch zu den gemäßigten, humaneren Varianten."

„So was ähnliches war mir ebenfalls schon in den Sinn gekommen. Was stand noch zu Auswahl?"

„Darüber sollte ich besser nicht reden ... Ihre aktuelle Strafe war nichts weiter als eine Notlösung. Das lag vor allem daran da wir nie zu einer Mehrheitsentscheidung kamen. Der Turianer wollte Ihren Kopf, der Salarianer stimmte dem Turianer obligatorisch zu, der Asari war das zu unzivilisiert was sie, genau wie mich dagegen stimmen lies. Zwei gegen zwei und das zog sich die ganze Zeit hin."

„Das wäre bestimmt noch tagelang so weiter gegangen, oder?"

„Mit Sicherheit, Shepard. Zum Glück haben wir das auch recht schnell bemerkt und mussten uns dann etwas aussuchen, bei dem wir mehr Kontrolle über Sie haben ... deren Worte, nicht meine."

„Schon klar. Und was jetzt?"

„Jetzt? Sie machen weiter wie bisher. Bekämpfen weiter das Übel in der Galaxie. Nur dieses Mal schaut Ihnen jemand dauerhaft über die Schulter.

Shepard sah daraufhin zu Kaidan rüber.

„Keine Angst, Sie dürfen weiterhin Reaper jagen, aber bitte keine Sternensysteme in die Luft jagen.", witzelte Kaidan.

Lustig war die Angelegenheit keineswegs, allerdings war Shepards Aufpasser jemand, der die Wahrheit über die Reaper kannte, genau wie er selbst. Ein ganz klarer Vorteil bei zukünftigen Unternehmungen.

„Mein Frage zielte eigentlich mehr auf die Normandy und ihre Besatzung ab. Ich habe das Schiff an die Allianz übergeben und mit ihr seine Crew, die Cerberus angehört."

Anderson lehnte sich wieder zurück und faltete die Hände zusammen. Er hatte bereits eine Ahnung in welche Richtung das ging.

„Sie sind besorgt um die juristische Strafverfolgung, die ihnen drohen könnte?", spekulierte Anderson.

„Genau!", stieß Shepard aus.

„Mh.", dachte Anderson kurz. „Das einzigste was da helfen würde wäre eine Generalamnestie für jedes einzelne Crewmitglied."

„Ist so was möglich? ... Können Sie so etwas besorgen?"

„Wird schwierig, auch für mich als Ratsherr ... ich werde einen Haufen alter Gefallen und Gefälligkeiten dafür einlösen müssen ... ich würde es hin bekommen, aber das kann ein bisschen dauern."

„Sie können nicht abschätzen wie lange, oder?"

„Keine Ahnung, ein bis zwei Stunden, wenn ich sofort anfange. Wir werden sehen. Sie sollten sich jetzt erst einmal um Ihre Crew kümmern und ihnen die ... freudige Nachricht überbringen, dass sie jetzt Teil der Allianz sind, bevor sie es von jemand anderem erfahren."

„Von wem?", fragte Shepard erschrocken.

„Das weiß ich leider nicht, aber ich habe mitbekommen wie sie irgendjemanden wegen der Normandy hoch schicken wollten um da was-weiß-ich-was zu erledigen."

Dazu konnte Shepard gar nichts sagen. Noch dazu sah er aus, als hätte er ein Gespenst gesehen.

„Wegtreten, Commander!", sagte Anderson streng, um Shepard endlich dazu zu ermutigen sich gefälligst in Bewegung zu setzen, was er auch prompt tat.

Kaum waren er und Kaidan aus der Botschaft verschwunden, drückte Anderson einen Knopf an seinem Terminal und sagte: „Verbinden Sie mich mit dem Allianz Oberkommando."

Im schnellen Schritt, fast schon rennend, begab sich Shepard auf den Weg zurück zur Normandy. Kaidan hatte ernsthafte Probleme mitzuhalten und wenn er Shepard nicht besser kennen würde, dann könnte man leicht denken er versuche ihn abzuhängen. Besonders knapp wurde es jedesmal bei den Fahrstühlen wo Kaidan es immer im letzten Moment schaffte hinein zu springen.

Genauso sah es für Teile von Shepards Team aus, die sie schnell passierten und von denen keiner eine Ahnung hatte was los war, zumal sie Ihren Vorgesetzten sehr viel später erwartet hatten, wenn überhaupt.

Von ihnen schaffte es keiner aufzuholen und jene, die sie passierten, rief Shepard das Wort „Normandy!" zu, also konnte man davon ausgehen, dass schon sehr bald alle dort oben versammeln werden.

Auf dem Weg in dem Fahrstuhl hoch zum Raumhafen der Allianz, wo die Normandy lag, versuchte Kaidan noch irgendwas aus Shepard heraus zu bekommen, was er eigentlich vor hatte, doch der schwieg stoisch. Kaidan hoffte kurz das Shepard keine Dummheit plante. Was könnte er schon machen? Plötzlich eine Piratenkarriere anfangen?

Kein guter Start für die beiden.

Glücklicherweise kannte er ja Shepard.

Oben angekommen, am Dock der Allianz, war Shepards erstes Ziel, natürlich, die Normandy. Dort erblickte er bereits jene Personen, von denen Anderson zuvor gesprochen hatte. Zwei Allianz-Soldaten auf Patrouille, die dabei das Raumschiff bestaunten, vier Arbeiter die sich um erste Lackierungsarbeiten kümmerten und bereits die Anfänge des Allianz-Symbols über das ehemalige Cerberus-Symbol malten und ein Offizier, der alle Vorgänge aus etwas Entfernung still und leise beobachtete.

Einige Crew-Mitglieder der Normandy standen an der Gangway und betrachteten neugierig die Arbeiten.

Keiner von ihnen wusste genau was zwischenzeitlich geschehen war, aber so mancher schien sich schon erste Gedanken zu machen. Einigen kam es bereits in den Sinn, mit den stetig wachsenden Markierungen, dass die Normandy jetzt (wieder/neuerdings) zur Allianz gehörte.

Unklar blieb dabei ihre Zukunft.

Aber Shepard, den sie soeben erblickten, würde ihnen bestimmt eine Antwort darauf geben.

Eine zufriedenstellende Antwort.

Hoffentlich.

Es sei denn Shepard hatte sie verkauft – für seine eigene Freiheit.

Davor fürchtete sich Shepard am meisten, dass seine Crew denken würde er hätte sie verraten, nur um jetzt in Freiheit herumwandeln zu können.

Wie angewurzelt stand Shepard da, blickte zu seiner Crew, und umgekehrt, und spielte im Kopf die unterschiedlichsten Szenarien durch.

Seine erste Befürchtung war ja das bereits jemand die letzten Entwicklungen gepetzt haben könnte. Glücklicherweise erschien diese Sorge unbegründet.

Erst Kaidan musste ihm auf die Schulter klopfen, um ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen.

„Probleme?", fragte Kaidan, der sehr wohl sah was Shepard bekümmerte.

„Wie verklickere ich denen das bloss?", war seine spontane Antwort.

„Ganz einfach ... mit einer aufrüttelnden Rede, so wie Sie es bisher immer gemacht und geschafft haben."

„Und was sage ich ihnen? Willkommen im Allianz-Militär und Achtung vor möglicher Verfolgung durch unser Justizsystem? Ich dachte ich hätte das härteste bereits hinter mir, doch o langsam wird mir klar, dass mir das noch bevor steht.", sagte Shepard und ging auf die Normandy zu.

Die Crew jubelte sofort los als er näher kam, was Shepards Stimmung nicht wirklich hob und ihm Mühe bereitete es nicht offen zu zeigen.

Kaidans Blick fiel kurz auf den einen Offizier. Der hatte sich noch weiter zurück gezogen und schien aus einer dunklen Ecke heraus etliche Fotos zu knipsen.

Da stellte sich ihm sofort die Frage für wen der wohl arbeiten könnte.

Tatsächlich für die Allianz, was die Uniform aussagen würde, oder doch für irgendeine andere Gruppierung, zum Beispiel Cerberus.

Bevor er dieser Frage nachgehen konnte stieß der Rest der Normandy-Crew hinzu, worunter er auch jene Personen erkannte, die Shepard auf Horizon begleitet hatten.

Der Offizier nutzte das kurzzeitige Chaos um schnell und unerkannt abzutauchen, wie Kaidan kurz darauf feststellen musste.

Enttäuschend, aber dagegen konnte er jetzt auch nichts mehr machen und so schloss er sich der Crew an und betrat mit ihnen und Shepard die Normandy.

Im neusten Zuwachs der Allianz-Flotte herrschte inzwischen regelrechte Volksfeststimmung.

Der größte Held der Menschheit, ja sogar der ganzen Galaxie, war von seiner größten Schlacht wohlbehalten und „siegreich" zurück gekehrt.

Und da stand Shepard nun.

Im CIC auf der leicht erhöhten Plattform, vor der abgeschalteten Sternenkarte, ans Geländer gelehnt. Kein sehr erheiternder Anblick, was in der allgemeinen Stimmung unbemerkt unterging.

Kaidan stand neben der Plattform. Ihn hatte bislang nur ein paar Personen bemerkt,darunter Doktor Chakwas, nur die war dann doch zu sehr damit beschäftigt eine Weinflasche auf zu bekommen.

„Alle mal hergehört ...", begann Shepard, aber dafür war es einfach zu laut.

Kaidan bemerkte einen Kroganer, Grunt, der kurz schnaubte und das CIC durch die daneben liegenden Gänge verliess.

„Dem scheint der ganze Rummel wohl zu viel zu sein.", ging es Kaidan durch den Kopf, während er an Wrex denken musste von dem er seit der Zerstörung der ersten Normandy nicht mehr gehört hatte.

„Leute, bitte ... Hallo, schenkt mir Aufmerksamkeit.", versuchte Shepard sich Gehör zu verschaffen, was nur partiell gelang.

Ein ausgesprochen markantes Klacken zog Shepards und Kaidans Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Grunt war wieder da.

Und er hatte etwas mitgebracht.

Seine riesige Claymore-Schrotflinte. Ein seltenes, kroganisches Modell und ein wahres Monster.

Noch bevor irgendeiner was sagen konnte riss Grunt die Waffe in die Luft und drückte ab.

Der Knall war ohrenbetäubend und riss ein Loch in die Deckenverkleidung.

Mehrere kurze Schreie halten durch das CIC und alle Feiernden warfen sich sofort zu Boden und blickten vorsichtig herum.

Shepard selbst hatte nur kurz gezuckt und blieb ansonsten ruhig, daher nahm Kaidan die Hand von der Pistole in seinem Holster, die dahin sofort geglitten war, und konzentrierte sich auch nicht mehr auf seine biotischen Kräfte.

„Ruhe!", brüllte Grunt. „Shepard will etwas sagen."

Der lies gerade ordentlich den Kopf hängen.

„Vielen Dank für deine äußerst beeindruckende Hilfe, Grunt.", sagte er sarkastisch, während sich alle anderen wieder aufrichteten und gebannt auf Shepard starrten.

„Das ist jetzt eine etwas ungewöhnliche Situation, sowohl für mich, als auch für uns alle. Das was garantiert alle schon bemerkt haben: Ich darf mich frei bewegen, was heißt, die Bestrafung durch den Citadel-Rat fiel verhältnismäßig milde aus."

Schlagartig brach lauter Jubel aus, gefolgt von einem weiterem lautem Klacken, was alle sofort verstummen und nach Grunt blicken lies.

Der hatte bereits die Waffe nach oben gezogen und war kurz davor gewesen nochmal zu schießen.

Leicht verdutzt erwiderte Grunt die Blicke der Menge und sagte: „Verdammt! Sie sind lernfähig!" und senkte die Waffe.

So kehrte wieder eine vorsichtige Ruhe ein.

„Wie gesagt: Ich bin mit einem blauen Auge davongekommen, allerdings sind die Nachwirkungen spürbar ... sogar für sie alle."

Ein leichtes Murmeln der Zuhörer war zu vernehmen bis Shepard fort fuhr.

„Mein Status als Spectre hat weiterhin Gültigkeit. Klingt komisch, ist aber so. Dafür stehe ich von nun an unter ständiger Beobachtung durch die Allianz und den Citadel-Rat. Aus diesem Grund wurde mir, beziehungsweise uns, ein Spectre zugeteilt, Captain Alenko."

Shepard vernahm einige skeptische Blicke, die auch Kaidan nicht verborgen blieben, und wusste schon wie er einfach dagegen vorgehen konnte.

„Garantiert kennen einige von euch bereits Kaidan Alenko. Für den Rest von euch gibt es jetzt eine kurze Einleitung meinerseits. Captain Alenko war an Bord der ersten Normandy Teil meines Teams. Er hatte einen bedeutenden Anteil am Ausschalten von Saren, den Klonanlagen auf Virmire und Sovereign. Ich habe großes Vertrauen und Respekt in seine Fähigkeiten und daher bitte ich euch alle darum ihm das selbe Vertrauen und den selben Respekt entgegen zu bringen, wie ich es auch bei euch mache."

Gesichtsausdrücke und Gestiken signalisierten eindeutige Zustimmung. Shepard hatte viele Zweifel schlagartig ausgetrieben.

Ein Problem gelöst und sofort trat ein weiteres an dessen Stelle.

„Nun kommen wir zu einer ... etwas pikanteren Angelegenheit, wovon ich ausgehen kann, das sich so mancher schon selbst seine Gedanken gemacht hat. Wir alle haben irgendeine Verbindung zu Cerberus, einer Organisation die von vielen als Terrororganisation gewertet wird. Und genau hier beginnen die Probleme ... Ab sofort stehen wir alle unter dem Kommando der Allianz."

Stille stand im Raum.

Genauso wie überraschte Gesichter und offene Münder.

Noch brauchte die Crew um zu begreifen was ihnen Shepard da soeben erzählt hatte, geschweige was es für jeden einzelnen bedeutete, oder noch zu bedeuten hatte.

So langsam dämmerte es manchem, dass sie dadurch zu Freiwild für die Justiz geworden sind.

Und allmählich schlug die Stimmung in Unsicherheit, Enttäuschung, Entrüstung, Empörung, Panik und sogar Wut um. Sämtliche Versuche von Seiten Shepards den aufgebrachten Mob zu beruhigen schlugen fehl, egal wie viel er mit den Armen herum wedelte, gestikulierte, schrie und rief.

Er hatte einfach zu lange gewartet

Erst durch einen weiteren, sehr viel heftigeren, ohrenbetäubend Knall wurde es wieder ruhig.

Grunt hatte, nach einiger Wartezeit, erneut in die Decke geschossen, dieses Mal mit Explosivmunition, und hatte dabei einiges an Einzelteilen heraus gesprengt. Keine wirklich intelligente Handlung in einem Raumschiff, aber was erwartete man auch von einem Kroganer. Zum Glück hat er nicht in die Menge geschossen.

„Was ich unbedingt sagen wollte, BEVOR jeder seinen Unmut freien Lauf lies war, dass mir sehr wohl bewusst ist, das für jeden von uns die Gefahr besteht für immer hinter Schloss und Riegel zu verschwinden. Einige mögen denken ich hätte sie verkauft. Verkauft für meine eigene Freiheit. So mancher spielt garantiert schon mit dem Gedanken mich ... aufzuknüpfen."

Shepard zögerte kurz, als er meinte gesehen zu haben wie ein paar Crewmitglieder bereits mit einem mehrere Meter langen Kabel für einen Strick herum hantierten und sich einer bereits nach einem geeigneten Balken umsah.

„DAS IST SCHWACHSINN! WIR SIND ALLE ZUSAMMEN DURCH DIE HÖLLE GEGANGEN! ICH HABE EUCH ALLE AUS DER KOLLEKTORBASIS GERETTET! ICH WERDE NICHT ZULASSEN DAS UNS JETZT DIE POLITIK AUSEINANDER REISST! NIEMALS!" ... Ich konnte gegenüber Ratsherr Anderson dieses Problem ansprechen und wir fanden eine Lösung dafür – eine Amnestie ... für uns alle! Ausnahmslos!"

Ein Moment der Stille kehrte ein, bis er plötzlich in frenetischen Jubel und Begeisterung ums chlug.

Das hielt nur solange bis zum nächsten Knall, der die gute Stimmung jäh unterbrach.

Grunt hatte überflüssigerweise wieder los geballert.

„VERDAMMT, GRUNT! DAS WAR VOLLKOMMEN UNNÖTIG!", schimpfte Shepard.

„Ich weiß.", war Grunts einfache Antwort.

Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand durch eine der Türen hinter ihm.

„Interessant.", murmelte Kaidan, als er dem Kroganer nach sah und versuchte diverse Vergleiche zwischen Grunt und Wrex zu erstellen.

Shepard schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er hatte einfach schon zu viel erlebt um sich über diese Lappalie aufzuregen und wandte sich wieder der Crew zu.

„Das einzigste was wir jetzt machen können ist abwarten. Abwarten und weitermachen mit unseren alltäglichen Aufgaben bis die Mühlen der Bürokratie ihre Arbeit getan haben. Ich danke euch allen für eure Aufmerksamkeit."

Mit diesen Worten verliess Shepard sein „Rednerpult", gefolgt von Miranda, Jacob und Alenko, sowie einem gedämpften Jubel und Geklatsche von der Crew. Man schämte sich das man Shepard für einen Moment dermaßen misstraut hatte.

Die vier stiegen in den Fahrstuhl und fuhren hoch zur Kapitänskabine.

„Das war wunderbar, Shepard. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das wir das so einfach durchstehen würden.", begann Miranda.

„Ich auch, allerdings habe ich das Gefühl, dass das alles etwas zu einfach ging.", merkte Jacob an.

Daraufhin wurde Miranda still, überlegte kurz und sah dann wieder Shepard an, der seinen Kopf auffallend gesenkt hielt.

„Shepard ... wollen Sie uns etwas sagen?"

Keine Reaktion von ihm.

„Shepard ... was haben sie getan?", fragte Miranda erregt.

„Ich habe ein bisschen ... geflunkert."

„Inwiefern?"

„Es gibt keine Amnestie ... zumindest noch nicht.", kam es von Shepard sehr zögerlich.

Als Miranda das hörte klappte ihr der Mund auf.

„Bitte was?", fragte Jacob irritiert.

„Ich habe zwar mit Anderson über die Möglichkeit einer Amnestie gesprochen, allerdings konnte er mir diesbezüglich keine sichere Zusage machen."

„Ich glaub ich träume. Das muss ein Traum sein. Ein schrecklicher Alptraum aus dem ich jeden Moment erwache!", gab Miranda verstört von sich.

„Bekommen wir nun doch keine Amnestie?", fragte wieder Jacob.

„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Das werden wir schon sehr bald erfahren."

„Was denken sie sich bloss dabei?", kam es wütend von Miranda.

„Er hat gepokert. Er hat hoch gepokert.", warf Kaidan ein und traf es damit genau auf den Punkt

Er vermied dabei zu erwähnen wie sehr Shepard tatsächlich die Wahrheit verdreht hatte, nicht nur bei der Amnestie. Besser er schwieg dazu, immerhin sollte das ja geheim bleiben, also konnte er Shepards Motive und Handlungen teilweise nachvollziehen.

Miranda selbst konnte einfach nicht glauben in welchen Umfang Shepard sein Glück herausgeforderte. Sie konnte ebenfalls nur hoffen das diese Glückssträhne noch etwas anhielt – zum Wohle aller.

In der nächsten Zeit verblieben alle vier in Shepards Kabin und besprachen die unterschiedlichsten Themen. Neben zukünftigen Autoritäten und Aufgabenbereichen tauschten sich Shepard und Kaidan auch verstärkt über vergangene Einsätze aus, Miranda und Jacobs leisteten Aufklärungsarbeit über Cerberus, konnten aber viele Zweifel von Kaidan nicht gänzlich beseitigen. Auch die zweite Normandy, ihre Leistungsdaten und allem voran ihre Crew, wurden ebenso besprochen, wie aktuelle Vorgänge auf der Citadel, den Spectres und der Allianz, allerdings hielt sich Kaidan dazu sehr bedeckt. Gerade die Erkenntnisse über die Schiffs-KI EDI, Grunt und den selbstständigen Geth Legion, überraschten Kaidan im erheblichen Umfang, allerdings machte er unmissverständlich klar, dass er vollstes Vertrauen in Shepards Entscheidungen hat und diesbezüglich von Berichten absehen wird. Sehr zur Freude von Miranda, was ihre Stimmung schlagartig hob.

Zwischendurch erfuhren sie von EDI, dass kurzfristig verschiedene Requisitionsoffizier auf der Normandy auftauchten, um sich über den Ausrüstungsstand und Nachschubbedarf zu informieren und angeblich auch einer, der eine Liste über die Konfektionsgrößen der einzelnen Crewmitglieder für neue Allianz-Uniformen haben wollte.

Das hob im erheblichen Umfang die Erwartung und Zuversicht über eine Amnestie.

Insgesamt vergingen drei Stunden bis man endlich Gewissheit bekam.

Ein Allianz-Offizier mit Aktenkoffer, ein recht junger Kerl, garantiert erst kürzlich befördert, tauchte auf der Normandy auf und wurde in Shepards Kabine vorstellig.

Der wiederrum saß zu dem Zeitpunkt an seinem Schreibtisch, daneben stand Kaidan und Miranda und Jacob befanden sich nahe des Aquariums.

Der Offizier salutierte zackig und alle anderen, bereits entsprechend eingewiesen, erwiderten den Gruß.

„Commander Shepard, ich bringe Ihnen die Antwort zu Ihrer Anfrage für eine Generalamnestie für die Crew der Normandy SR2."

„Und? Schießen Sie los!", fragte Shepard brennend vor Neugier.

Warum musste dieser Stoppelhopser gerade jetzt nach Protokoll vorgehen.

„Ihrer Anfrage für eine Generalamnestie für die Crew der Normandy SR2 wurde nicht stattgegeben."

In dem Moment brach alles zusammen.

Shepards Glückssträhne war vorbei.

Geschockt, wie er es nie zuvor gekannt hatte, saß er da mit leicht geöffnetem Mund und aufgerissenen Augen.

Vor ihm tat sich regelrecht ein höllenschlund auf der dabei war ihn zu verschlingen.

Shepards Abenteuer endeten hier und jetzt.

Der Schock und das Entsetzten war ihm ganz klar anzusehen.

Dieser Zustand hielt an, bis er ein Blitzlicht vernahm, das ihn zurück in die Realität holte.

Der junge Offizier hatte mit einem kleinen Fotoapparat ein Bild vom sprachlosen Shepard geschossen.

„Haben Sie noch alle Tassen im Schrank? Was soll dieser Scheiß?", schrie Miranda den Offizier an.

„Das ist etwas kompliziert zu erklären ... zu einem: Ich habe gelogen. Ihrem Antrag auf Generalamnestie wurde stattgegeben und zu anderem: Ich habe die notwendigen Blanko-Dokument bei mir und alles was ich brauche ist ein Kopierer, einen eigenen Raum und ein kurzes Gespräch mit jedem der diese Leistung in Anspruch nehmen will. Mehr nicht."

Shepard vernahm die neuen Information, brauchte einige Zeit um alles zu verarbeiten und sprang dann ruckartig auf.

Kaidan musste ihn festhalten, damit Shepard nicht irgendwas Dummes anstellen würde.

„Ich brauch nur zehn Sekunden. Nur zehn beschissene Sekunden.", sagte Shepard.

„Das ist es nicht wert.", erwiderte Kaidan und hielt ihn zurück.

Inzwischen bemühten sich Miranda und Jacob darum den Offizier, welcher sich überraschenderweise als abgebrüht entpuppte, da er keinen Millimeter zurück gewiechen war, darum ihn aus Shepards Kabine, runter in Mirandas Kabine zu schaffen – zu seiner Sicherheit und damit er dort seine Anlaufstelle für den Rest der Crew einrichten konnte.

Im Aufzug fragte Jacob: „Was haben Sie sich dabei nur gedacht?"

„Ich habe nur meinen Job gemacht.", war die Antwort, nach der er schwieg.

Ganz nebenbei beschäftigte er sich mit seinem Universalwerkzeug, um das von Shepard geschossene Bild zu versenden – sehr zu Mirandas Missfallen und Protest.

Miranda fragte sich wie sich jemand nur so verhalten konnte.

Währenddessen landete das Bild im nächstbesten Extranetknoten und wurde dank höchster Priorität für militärische Nachrichten mit Überlichtgeschwindigkeit durch die Datenautobahn auf ein privates Terminal geschossen.

Anderson betrachtete es kurz und schickte es sofort weiter.

Stolz darauf war er nicht, nur eine andere Wahl blieb ihm nicht.

Weniger als den Bruchteil einer Mikrosekunde später erschien das Bild auf einem weiterem privaten Terminal.

Ausgesprochen zufrieden und innerlich befriedigt lies der turianische Ratsherr Valern das Bild auf sich wirken. Zugegeben, es mag kindisch und unreif wirken, eines Ratsherren vollkommen unwürdig, doch es war nur Teil einer ganzen Reihe kleiner Zugeständnisse die Anderson machen musste, damit Valern nichts gegen die Amnestien unternahm.

Erpressung aller höchster Güte.

Zu den weiteren Zugeständnissen die Anderson machen musste gehörte unter anderem, das das Kommando über die Flotte zur Verteidigung der Citadel wieder an die Turianer überging, irgendwelche Scherereien mit C-Sec, der Verzicht auf einige Sektoren in den Terminus-System, glücklicherweise Gebiete in denen die Allianz eh nicht tätig war, oder kaum Interesse zeigte und noch einiges mehr von dem die Öffentlichkeit nie direkt erfahren wird. Nur einige Ergebnisse wird man dann zu Propagandazwecken ausschalten.

Valern sicherte und archivierte das Foto und wandte sich den turianischen Militärs zu, die er im Moment zu Besuch hatte.

Letztendlich hatte sich alles zum Guten gewendet.


	5. Back in Action

Es brauchte nur einige wenige Tage um die neue Normandy wieder in altem Glanz erstrahlen zu lassen. Inzwischen war jedes Cerberus-Symbol an Bord verschwunden und die Besatzung konnte sich nicht nur über neue Uniformen der Allianz freuen, sondern nach der Amnestie auch über bereinigte Akten. Ex-Allianz-Angehörige bekamen „korrigierte" Akten und Papiere, wonach sie niemals das Allianz-Militär verlassen hatten und jene, die nie Teil von ihr waren, und dauerhaft Cerberus angehörten, bekamen komplett neue Dokumente ausgestellt.

Natürlich war da noch Cerberus selbst, allerdings hatte Miranda bereits versichert, dass man sich darum keinerlei Sorgen machen musste. Inwiefern Sie mit Cerberus, oder gar dem Unbekannte in Kontakt stand und diese Übereinkunft erzielen konnte verriet sie nicht, aber es reichte aus um die letzten Sorgen endgültig zu zerstreuen.

Was sich Cerberus und der Unbekannte insgeheim dabei dachten und was das am Ende für jeden genau bedeuten konnte rief allerdings Verunsicherung hervor.

Von nun an war die Normandy Teil der unter dem Kommando von Admiral Hackett und bekam erhebliche Bewegungsfreiheiten, nicht zuletzt da ein Spectre, wohlgemerkt nur einer, mit an Bord war.

Die erneute Zugehörigkeit zur Allianz brachte einige Vorteile mit sich. Gerade Mordin konnte jetzt für seine Forschung auf nahezu unbegrenzte Mittel zugreifen, er musste nur ein dafür notwendiges Anforderungsformular ausfüllen. Finanzielle Mittel wurden daher im erheblichen Umfang von der Allianz bereitgestellt, vor allem durch das Einwirken von Anderson und Hackett auf die zuständigen Stellen.

Das war auch dringend nötig, immerhin hatte der ehemalige STG-Agent eine Brandbombe im Labor gezündet, um dieses „kleine Problem mit den biologischen Gefahrenstoffen" sicher zu beseitigen. Verwunderlich ist es, dass er dabei vollkommen unverletzt von EDI herausgelassen wurde. Selbst die Normandy nahm dabei keinen Schaden, vom Labor, welches neu eingerichtet werden musste, mal abgesehen.

Einzigster Wermutstropfen: Man musste Buch über alle Einnahmen und Ausgaben führen. Somit musste man sich wieder verstärkt mit der lästigen Bürokratie ausseinander setzen. Andererseits, da Kaidan ja Spectre war, konnte er diskret beachtliche Mittel aus geheimen Konten von Seiten der Citadel stellen. Sollten bestimmt Geldflüsse mal nicht auf dem Papier erscheinen konnte man sich an ihn wenden, hoffentlich.

Ebenso war seitdem die Waffenkammer prall gefüllt. Zwar nur mit den Standardwaffen der Allianz, aber besser als nicht. Unglücklicherweise hatten die dafür den Großteil der richtig schwere Waffen eingesteckt – selber zu Forschungs- und Studienzwecken. Zurück blieben somit nur die unterschiedlichsten Infanteriewaffen, sowie der Granat- und Raketenwerfer.

Legion versteckte man kurzzeitig in Grunts Räumlichkeiten. Den einzigsten Raum, den keiner freiwillig betrat – es klappte sogar. Somit blieb Legion unentdeckt und wurde nicht auch noch abgeholt.

Nur Mess Sergeant Rupert Gardner, der Hausmeister der Normandy, war unzufrieden. Nicht nur das er die keineswegs erstklassigen Konserven des Militärs vorgesetzt bekam, er bekam sogar den größten Teil der Bürokratie ab, da er für jedes noch so kleine Ersatzteil jede Menge Papierkram aufgebrummt bekam. Seither schien er Shepard immer einen eigenartigen, bösen Blick hinterher zu werfen, sobald dieser in passierte.

Letztendlich waren alle zufrieden, zumindest fast alle, außer Gardner halt.

In seiner Kabin stand Shepard vor seinem Spiegel und betrachtete sich in seiner neuen blauen Uniform. Er hatte diesen alten Anblick beinahe völlig vergessen. Ein tolles Gefühl.

Dann verlies er die Kabin über den Fahrstuhl und fuhr hoch zum CIC, wo bereits alle Vorbereitungen für das baldige Ablegen abgeschlossen wurden.

Kaum unten angekommen war es Kelly, die ihn als erstes mit einem militärischem Gruß empfing.

Yeoman Kelly Chambers war eine der wenigen gewesen, die sich sofort an die neue Situation gewöhnt hatte, während andere anfangs weiterhin Skepsis zeigten.

Anderseits sah Kelly in ihrer neuen Uniform verdammt süß aus. Allerdings unterschied sich der schnitt kaum von der alten Uniform.

„Hallo, Commander. Bereit für den großen Tag?"

„Ich wills doch sehr hoffen. Irgendetwas wovon ich noch wissen sollte?"

„Ratsherr Anderson, Admiral Hackett und Captain Alenko befinden sich im ÜLG-Kommunikationsraum. Um Ihre Anwesenheit wird gebeten. Außerdem haben Sie neue Nachrichten auf Ihrem privaten Terminal."

„Die Nachrichten können warten, ich geh zuerst zu unseren Gästen.", sagte Shepard und drehte auf der Stelle um.

Garantiert gibt es jetzt wieder irgendeine hochtrabende Rede und danach verpassen sie Ihm einen Tritt in den Hintern und schießen ihn ins All – im übertragenen Sinne, nicht wörtlich gemeint.

Shepard war das jedoch egal, zumal er einen „Tritt", von jenen die ihm Kopf und Kragen gerettet hatten, gerne in Kauf nahm und betrat den Kommunikationsraum.

Natürlich, wie erwartet, stand da Kaidan, Anderson und Hackett im Halbkreis und quatschten.

Nur unerwarteterweise war Miranda ebenfalls anwesend. Sie hatte soeben ein Gespräch mit den dreien beendet und war in diesem Moment dabei den Raum zu verlassen.

„Commander.", sagte sie kurz und verschwand.

Anhand ihres Gesichtsausdrucks schien sie ebenfalls keinen Grund zu haben zu klagen, zumal sich die Situation auch für sie gut entwickelt hat, konnte sie doch ihre administrativen Aufgaben auf der Normandy weiterführen.

In ihrer neuen Uniform war sie ebenfalls schön anzusehen. Tatsächlich war es der alte, weiße Ganzkörperanzug mit dem Wabenmuster. Miranda lies von einem Schneider nur das Cerberus-Symbol mit dem der Allianz austauschen.

„Habe ich etwas verpasst?", fragte Shepard die Runde und sah zur schließenden Tür hinter Miranda hinterher.

„Nein, nein, Shepard, wir hatten nur etwas über die Normandy geschwatzt ... Und? Wie ist es Ihnen bisher ergangen?", fragte Anderson.

„Besser als befürchtet und sogar besser als erhofft. Und bei Ihnen? Sie wirken müde.", erwiderte er.

Damit sprach er auf die gut erkennbar roten Augenringe an, die ganz offensichtlich von Schlafmangel und Stress herrührten.

„Gelinde gesagt: Beschissen.", war Andersons eindeutige Antwortet. „Schon mal was von der Illium-Handelskrise gehört?"

In den vergangen Tagen hatte der menschliche Ratsherr einiges um die Ohren. Viel Arbeit und noch mehr Politik hinter verschlossenen Türen als jemals zuvor. Nicht wegen Shepard, den hatte der Rat schnell wieder vergessen.

Nach allem was man mitbekam hatten sich Politiker, Kaufleute und Vetreter mehrerer Konzernen, Handelsgesellschaften und Konsortien der Turianer und Volus mit den der Asari mächtig in die Wolle gekriegt. Im Zentrum dieses Streites, was noch mächtig untertrieben war, lag Illium und der damit verbundene florierende, interstellare Handel mit den Terminus-Systemen. Die Turianer hatten sich, unter Leitung der Volus, an diesem etliche Milliarden Credits schweren Kuchen bedient und ebenfalls mit dem schnellen Aufbau von Handelsposten in den umliegenden Systemen begonnen.

Kontrolliert von Konzernen, unabhängig von Citadel-Gesetzen, griff man hier auf des selbe Geschäftsmodell zurück, nur das man, ausgehend von dem rasanten Wachstum, bessere Handelsplätze gefunden hatte.

Am Ende wird es garantiert einen Wirtschaftskrieg geben, der die umliegenden Systeme und Sektoren stark in Mitleidenschaft ziehen könnte und dann ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis massenhaft angeworbene Söldner und Piraten zum Einsatz kommen und prompt hat man einen handfesten Kleinkrieg, oder wie Politiker es sagen würden: einen regional begrenzten Konflikt, der locker einen ganzen Quadraten ins Chaos stürzen konnte.

Und da vermittelten sie nun.

Warum Shepard darüber nachdachte? Politik und Wirtschaften waren nicht gerade seine Fachgebiete, geschweige denn sie Lieblingsthemen, aber er hatte so eine Ahnung, dass es da schon sehr bald heiß her gehen wird und wer weiß, am Ende wird er da vielleicht sogar mit hineingezogen.

„Ich habe davon gehört.", anwortete er.

Das heißt soviel wie: Ich hab davon mal ganz nebenbei in den Nachrichten gehört, nur interessiert hat es mich nicht.

„Eine Plage, das sage ich Ihnen. Manchmal kommt mir dieser Job wie eine Bestrafung vor ... vielen Dank das Sie mich dafür vorgeschlagen hatten ... Es ist unvorstellbar, dass Udina mit der Stelle zufrieden gewesen wäre."

„Kopf hoch, Anderson. Sie stehen das schon durch."

„Ich wills hoffen."  
>„Ähm, was wir von dem Commander wollten ...", erinnerte Hackett.<p>

„Verzeihung. Fahren Sie fort Admiral.

„In Ordnung. Commander, wie wir alle wissen ist die Normandy Ihr Schiff, doch die Vorschriften lassen mir keine andere Wahl. Deshalb übergebe ich da Normandy an Ihren Vorgesetzten, an Sie, Captain Alenko."  
>„Vielen Dank, Admiral.", sagte Kaidan.<p>

Shepard zeigte sich davon unbeeindruckt, zumal er dies längst erwartet hatte.  
>„Wie sie beide das intern regeln ist ihre Sache. Da wird sich weder die Allianz, noch der Rat einmischen.", ergänzte Hackett.<p>

„Verstanden, Admiral.", bestätigte Shepard den Befehl übertrieben zackig.

„Insgeheim hält der Rat es weiterhin für einen Fehler Sie wieder auf die Galaxie loszulassen, also zeigen sie denen wie sehr sie sich irren. Aber seien so bitte vorsichtig in Ihrem Handeln, immerhin habe ich mich für Sie verbürgt.", sagte Anderson.

Seine Stimme klang abwechselnd ermutigend und bedrückt.

„Seien Sie unbesorgt. Die werden nicht wissen wie ihnen geschieht.", witzelte Shepard.

Das konnte man positiv und negativ verstehen, was Anderson durchaus durch den Kopf ging.

„Bitte nicht, Shepard. Ich hab schon genug am Hals.", bettelte Anderson mit gespieltem Unmut.

„Sie gestatte das ich weitermache, Ratsherr?", fragte Hackett.

„Nur zu."

„Dake ... Commander, wir hatten ja bereits die Gelegenheit gehabt mit Ihrem ersten Offizier zu reden ... und wie Sie garantiert selbst schon wissen ist die Normandy voll einsatzbereit ... ursprünglich sollte diese Normandy, wie auch schon die erste, in die -Flotille unter das Kommando von Konteradmiral Mikhailovich gestellt werden ... gleich im Voraus: das wird nicht passieren, wundern Sie sich also nicht wenn Sie entsprechend Befehle erhalten, die wurden längst widerrufen, dennoch rate ich Ihnen in naher Zukunft nicht unter die Augen von Mikhailovich zu treten."  
>„Ich werde es mir merken. Ich kann dann wohl davon ausgehen, dass die Normandy wieder alleine operieren darf?"<p>

„Natürlich, Commander. Immerhin befindet sich ein Spectre an Bord."

Shepard verzog das Gesicht. Der etwas unbedachte Satz erinnerte ihn schmerzlich daran, wie er abgesägt worden ist. Hackett hatte inzwischen seinen Fehler bemerkt und verschränkte schweigend die Hände hinter dem Rücken. Für wenige Augenblicke herrschte so eine gespenstige Ruhe.

„Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen, Commander?", brach Anderson die Stille.

„Nein.", lautete die Antwort.

„Sie, Captain?"

„Nein, alles wurde bereits geklärt.", antwortete Kaidan.

„Ok ... Commander Shepard, Captain Alenko, wir wünschen ihnen beiden viel Erfolg. Wir zählen auf sie.", sagte Anderson.

Man begann sich zum Abschied ganz förmlich die Hände zu schütteln und man verließen den Kommunikationsraum.

Draußen wartete bereits eine weitere Überraschung auf sie – Kelly.

„Bitte verzeihen Sie die Störung, Commander, aber da ist eine dringende Übertragung für Sie und der Anrufer ist nicht bereit länger zu warten."

„Wer ist es denn?", fragte Shepard.

„Das weiß ich leider nicht. Es wurde kein Name genannt."

„Vielleicht sollte ich mich darum kümmern.", warf Kaidan ein, um seinen Aufgabenbereich als Spectre und den neuen als Kommandant der Normandy wahrzunehmen.

„Nein!", sagte Kelly strang. „Diese Person will nur mit Commander Shepard reden und mit niemandem sonst!".

Kaidan zuckte zusammen. Bei seiner ersten Begegnung mit ihr, sie hatte ihn für ein psychologisches Profil ausführlich interviewt, hielt er sie eigentlich für eine ruhige, friedfertige und etwas zurückhaltende Person – eine krasse Fehleinschätzung.

Mit einem dicken Grinsen verzogen sich Anderson und Hackett, verließen die Normandy und ließen Kaidan auf seinem neuen Spielplatz alleine zurück, während Shepard mit ihm zurück in den Kommunikationsraum ging.  
>„EDI, öffne den Kanal.", befahl Shepard.<p>

Über dem Tisch erschien ein verschwommen flimmerndes Bild von dem man anfangs nicht mal erkennen konnte wen, oder was es darstellen sollte. Nur langsam besserte es sich und allmählich erkannte man darin die Konturen und Umrisse einer Asari. Shepard überlegte wer da wohl etwas von ihm wollte. Die organe Farbe der Projektion machten eine zuverlässige Erkennung des Gesprächspartners nicht gerade leicht, zumal sich die Angehörigen der verschiedenen außerirdischen Völker ohnehin kaum voneinander unterscheiden liessen, insbesonders für das menschliche Auge.

Mit zunehmender Schärfe des Bildes fielen Shepard mehr und mehr Details auf anhand derer er der Identität des Anrufers nach und nach auf die Schliche kam. Während die Gesichtszüge wenig weiterhelfen war es vor allem das eindrucksvolle Muster um die Augen herum, welches an eine gleichmäßige Tätowierung erinnerte, welche Aufschluss über die Identität gab. Liara war es schon mal nicht, denn sie hatte keine derartige „Gesichtsbemalung".

Im Hintergrund war das abnehmende Rauschen und Knacken bedingt durch eine mittelmäßige Übertragung des Senders zu hören.

„Com ... She ... d ...", hörte man, gefolgt von einem langem Rauschen.

„Hallo? Können Sie das wiederholen? Die Audioübertragung ist sehr schlecht.", begann Shepard.

Auf dem Bild sah man wie sich die Asari kurz umdrehte und dann, zur Überraschung der Zuhörer, schlug sie mehrfach gegen das Terminal und plötzlich besserte sich der Ton schlagartig – im Austausch für ein verschlechtertes Bild.

„Ist es jetzt besser, Shepard?", fragte die Asari.

„Der Ton jedenfalls, aber das Bild weniger. Könnten Sie mir bitte Ihren Namen sagen, denn ... sie scheinen mich zu kennen, doch leider kann ich Sie nicht erkennen:", sagte Shepard humorvoll.

„Ich hatte es wohl etwas übertrieben ... ich bin es, Shiala."

„Ich hatte schon so einen Verdacht ... Es ist schön wieder was von Ihnen zu hören, Shiala."

„Danke, Shepard. Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Wie geht es Ihnen so? Man hört viele Gerüchte."

„Ach ... ich kann nicht klagen ... und selbst? Sie rufen bestimmt nicht an nur um Hallo zu sagen, oder sich nach meinem Wohlbefinden zu erkundigen? Gibt es wieder Probleme mit Zhu's Hope?"

Plötzlich wirkte Shiala wie vom Blitz getroffen und begann zu schweigen.

„Shiala, alles In Ordnung?"  
>„Es gibt da schon einige ... Probleme. Ich muss Sie dringend treffen. Ich bin hier auf Illium ..."<p>

„Was ist passiert, Shiala? Bitte sprich mit mir. Ich brauche irgendeinen Hinweis, damit ich mich vorbereiten kann!"

Äußerst zögerlich fuhr Shiala fort.

„Der Thorianer ... Er macht wieder Ärger."

„Verdammt! Ich dachte wir hätten ihn längst erledigt!", murmelte Kaidan.

Er zeigte sich genauso wie Shepard sichtlich schockiert über diese Erkenntnisse.

„Wie ist das passiert? Bei unserem letzten Gespräch sagtest du er wäre definitiv tot.", fragte Shepard betroffen.

„Ich weiß was ich gesagt habe, aber die Sache ist zu prekär anstatt das wir Sie länger hier besprechen könnten. Kommen Sie bitte sofort nach Illium."

„Ok, ok ... Moment. Illium? Sollten wir nicht direkt nach Zhu's Hope fliegen?"

„Nein! ... Bitte, kommen Sie bitte zuerst nach Illium."

Jetzt war es Shepard der zögerte, immerhin kam ihm die Sache jetzt erst recht komisch vor.

„Gut. Wo genau treffen wir uns?"

„Nos Astras. Dort wo wir uns das letzte Mal getroffen haben."  
>„Ich glaube ich weiß wo das war. Bei ..."<p>

„Danke, Shepard. Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen ... und bitte beeilen Sie sich. Ich zähle auf Sie.", unterbrach ihn Shiala und beendete sofort die Verbindung.

Sofort verließ Shepard, gefolgt von Kaiden, den ÜLG-Com-Raum.

„Wollen Sie sofort aufbrechen?", fragte Kaidan.

„Auf jeden Fall!", kam es ernst von Shepard.

„Meine Bedenken ..."

„Die habe ich auch, trotzdem fliegen wir hin!"

„Commander, ich ..."  
>„Kaidan! Wenn Sie mir jetzt einen Vortrag über Autoritäten halten wollen, dann setzte ich Sie hochkant vor die Tür ... Ich habe Shiala versprochen ihr beizustehen, wann immer Sie Hilfe braucht und das ist jetzt der Fall. Haben Sie damit irgendein Problem.<p>

Kaidan schüttelte nur den Kopf und Shepard ging weiter.

Kaidan stöhnte. Shepard war schon in der Vergangenheit des öfteren ein richtiger Dickkopf gewesen, doch es ist etwas anderes wenn man selbst davon betroffen ist.

Fürs erste sah er von irgendeiner Zurechtweisung ab.

Im CIC traf Shepard auf Miranda, der er mit wenigen kurzen Sätzen die neue Situation schnell erklärt hatte.

Und prompt kam Leben in die Bude.

Die Besatzungsmitglieder der Normandy flitzen wie aufgescheuchte Hühner umher. Was wie das totale Chaos wirkte war in Wahrheit ein perfekt einstudierter Vorgang. Jeder wusste genau was er zu tun hatte. Binnen kürzester Zeit waren alle Positionen und Stationen besetzt und einsatzbereit. Nachdem Shepard die neuen Zielkoordinaten auf der Sternenkarte festgelegt hatte ging er das Deck hinunter zum Cockpit, wo Joker in seinem edlem Ledersessel saß und mit seinen flinken Fingern über die holographische Tastatur raste.

„Ah, Commander. Bereit loszulegen? Ich kanns nämlich gar nicht mehr erwarten endlich in Aktion treten zu dürfen.", sprach Jeff Moreau „Joker" vollmundig.

„Machen Sie sich darüber keine Sorgen, Joker. Sie bekommen noch früh genug die Möglichkeit zu zeigen was in Ihnen steckt ... Aber im Moment sollten wir es nicht übertreiben. Ich will nicht noch die Flugsicherung im Nacken haben."

„Mit dem größtem Vergnügen, Commander. Sagen Sie einfach wann es los gehen kann."

„Das können wir sofort, schalten Sie mich vorher kurz auf Intercom."  
>„Gerne, Commander. Wieder eine großartige Ansprache die in die Geschichte eingehen wird?"<p>

„Mach Sie schon an, Joker."

„Alles klar ... So, Verbindung steht."

„Hier spricht Commander Shepard. Wir sind wieder mit dabei! Heute werden wir wieder hinaus in die Galaxie ziehen und die Aufgabe erfüllen für die wir ausgebildet wurden – nämlich Sie zu beschützen. Dafür wird uns jegliche Unterstützung gewährt die wir benötigen – von der Allianz UND dem Citadel-Rat. Das wäre alles ... In Ordnung, Joker. Bringen Sie uns hier raus. Das Ziel ist Illium."

„Aye, Aye, Commander."

Joker Finger huschten über die Armaturen und es dauerte nur Momente da lösten sich die Verankerungen von dem Rumpf der Normandy. Langsam glitt das in einem neuen Allianzblau erstrahlende Raumschiff rückwärts aus der Bucht, bestaunt von unzähligen Schaulustigen am Dock.

Kaum hatten sie die schützende, künstliche Atmosphäre verlassen, drehte Joker die Normandy herum, beschleunigte und stieß, die Citadel hin sich lassend, in die Tiefen des Weltraums.

Mit dem Sprung durch das erste Massenportal machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Illium, dem „Tor zu den Terminus-Systemen".

Die Reise durch den Citadel-Raum gestaltete sich als gewohnt unspektakulär. Das einzigste was hinter dem nächstbesten Portal lauern konnte waren nicht Piraten, oder sonstige marodierende Banden, sondern nur genauso hinterlistige Zöllner und Kontrollen durch die Raumflotten der jeweiligen Völker. Gerade jene Massenportale in die unsicheren Terminus-Systeme wurden am stärksten überwacht, um die Reichtümer der davor liegenden Welten und Handelsrouten zu schützen.

Bereits nach enigen Stunden erreichten sie das letzte Massenportal im Tasale-System, das sie nach Illium führte.

Der Flug durch die halbe Galaxie, von der Citadel im Serpent-Nebel in der einen Hälfte rüber nach Illium im Tasale-System auf der anderen Seite, mehr als 10.000 bis 20.000 Lichtjahre Entfernung, kostete sie nur knapp weniger als 5 Stunden – dank ÜLG-Antriebe und Massenportale.

„Commander wir sind soeben im Tasale-System angekommen und befinden uns im Anflug auf Illium. Landung wahrscheinlich innerhalb der nächsten Viertelstunde, also fertig machen.

Kaidan blickte kurz hoch und dachte nach. Obwohl er Captain war kam es ihm keineswegs so vor. Die Crew behandelte ganz klar Shepard wie Ihren Vorgesetzten und er selbst blieb außen vor, jedoch hatte er bislang auch gar nichts unternommen, um seine Position einzufordern. Kaidan stand zusammen mit Shepard und dem Rest des Bodenteams im ÜLG-Kommunikationsraum, den sie jetzt übrigens einfach nur Konferenzraum nannten, nachdem man die dortigen Kommunikationsmittel dauerhaft ausgeschaltet hat. Natürlich hatte die Allianz versucht über diese Geräte den Standort des Unbekannten zu finden – allerdings/erwartungsgemäß erfolglos.

„Und? Was geht Ihnen durch den Kopf?", fragte Miranda und wandte sich Shepard zu.

„Mir kommt das ganze ziemlich eigenartig vor. Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum mich Shiala auf Illium haben will, wenn der Thorianer zuletzt doch in Zhu's Hope war."

„Wäre es möglich das man genetische Proben des Thorianers nach Illium gebracht hat?", mutmaßte Jacob.

„Möglich und unwahrscheinlich. Noveria für solche Tätigkeiten besser geeignet. Ebenfalls ohne Gültigkeit der Citadel-Gesetzte und mit besserer Ausrüstung. Habe dort selbst mal gearbeitet.", entgegnete Mordin.

„Vielleicht vermutet Shepard eine Falle.", ergänzte Garrus.

„Mh ... eigentlich nicht ... immerhin ist Shiala eine gute Bekannte deren Leben ich gerettet hab und das weiß Sie. Nein, an eine Falle glaube ich nicht, aber ich glaube das da irgendwas anderes im Bush ist.", lautete Shepards Antwort.

„Busch? Was für ein Busch?", unterbrach Grunt die Unterredung.

„Menschliche Ausdrucksweise. Synonym für das Erwarten eines bedrohlichen Ereignisses.", erklärte Mordin schnell um die Unterbrechung so kurz wie möglich zu halten.

Man ignorierte dieses kurze, verbale Geplänkel.

„Die Asari könnte genauso gut ein Köde sein, um uns anzulocken. Vielleicht unwissentlich, vielleicht sogar wissentlich, aber ungewollt.", spekulierte Jacob.

„Oder auch mit Absicht.", ergänzte Miranda misstrauisch.

„Das halte ich für unwahrscheinlich!", erwiderte Shepard mit strenger Stimme.

„Man darf keine Möglichkeit außer Acht lassen!", konterte Miranda harsch.

„Dann besteht ja genauso die Möglichkeit, dass die mit Ihnen in die Kiste steigen will.", kam es überraschend von Jack, was einen Moment der Stille auslöste.

„Unwahrscheinlich und unpassend.", urteilte Mordin.

„Das wird man doch mal sagen dürfen!", stieß Jack aus und alle anderen Anwesenden schüttelten zögerlich den Kopf.

„Ach, ihr beschissenen Arschlöcher.", murmelte sie.

„Oder es ist einfach nur so wie sie es sagt. Nur das das Thorianer-Problem jetzt auf Illium kursiert", warf Kaidan ein, um die Beratung wieder in Gang zu setzen.

„Wir können hier noch die nächste Stunde sitzen und darüber diskutieren und werden dennoch zu keinem Ende kommen. Um Gewissheit zu bekommen müssen wir mit Shiala reden.", sagte Shepard.

„Und die Risiken?", fragte Garrus.

„Wie es da unten aussieht weiß ich nicht, doch wie schon erwähnt: Sonderlich koscher erscheint mit das ganze nicht, deshalb will ich auch soviel Feuerkraft wie möglich mit nehmen, um auf jede erdenkliche Situation vorbereitet zu sein."

Während die anderen Shepards Ausführung nickend zustimmten sah Kaidan bereits das schnelle Ende seiner kurzen Karriere als Spectre vor seinem geistigen Auge – sollte etwas schief gehen.

„An einen Hinterhalt glaube ich nicht. Shiala beendete das Gespräch bevor wir den Treffpunkt genau ansprechen konnte. Ich kenne ihn nur weil wir uns da bereits getroffen hatten, also können wir davon ausgehen, dass, wenn ein Gegner vorhanden ist, das es ihm an Zeit mangelte um sich vorzubereiten. Trotzdem werden wir mit insgesamt drei Teams anrücken. Es kommt mit mir und die beiden anderen halten sich bedeckt im Hintergrund, aber in direkter Nähe."

„Interessante Idee, Shepard. An was haben Sie genau gedacht?", fragte Garrus

„Sollte es heiß werden, dann brauche ich massive Feuerkraft. Aus diesem Grund nehme ich die brutalsten Naturgewalten mit, die diese Galaxie kennt ... Grunt, Jack, ihr begleitet mich."  
>„Soll ich das als ironisches Kompliment, oder überzogene Beleidigung wahrnehmen?", stieß Jack empört auf, während Grunt mit dieser Beschreibung ziemlich zufrieden wirkte.<p>

„Was ich damit sagen will ist, das du ein wertvolles Mitglied dieses Teams bist und das wir auf deine besonderen Fähigkeiten angewiesen sind, um dieses Vorhaben erfolgreich durchzuführen.

„Netter Versuch, aber sie haben jetzt schon verschissen. Fahren Sie ruhig fort. Ich nehm Sie mir später vor."

Shepard schluckte kurz. Er konnte nicht einordnen ob Jack nun selbst irgendeinen Scherz machte, oder ob sie das eben ernst gemeint hatte.

„Es wäre vorteilhafter, wenn ich Sie begleiten würde, Commander.", warf Kaidan plötzlich ein, woraufhin ihn alle überrascht ansahen.

„Bitte was?", fragte Shepard ungläubig.

„Ich werde Sie persönlich auf diesem Einsatz begleiten.", wiederholte er.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere ist es der Commander, der für die Zusammenstellung des Bodenteams zuständig.", kam es von Miranda.

„Das war keine Bitte. Das war ein Befehl. Wenn ich darauf hinweisen darf: Ich bin euer Vorgesetzter, eingesetzt von der Allianz und der Citadel alle Vorgänge auf ihre Richtigkeit hin zu überwachen. Ich muss meine Entscheidung Ihnen gegenüber somit nicht rechtfertigen. Lediglich wie sie meine Entscheidungen umsetzten bleibt ihnen überlassen."

„Meine Güte.", dachte Shepard. „Das Weichei hat endlich einen ordentlichen Satz Eier bekommen."

Glücklicherweise hatte er hierfür bereits die passende Idee.

„Wir machen ein vierer Team. Jack, Grunt, Kaiden kommen mit mir. Als nächstes brauche ich die zwei Unterstützungsteams, da wir auf ein offenes Gelände nahe des Frachtterminals müssen."

„Anhand Ihrer Ausführung gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie ein paar gute Scharfschützen brauchen."; mutmaßte Garrus.

„Ganz genau ... ich habe dabei an dich und Legion gedacht. Begleitet von ... sagen wir Mordin und Jacob ... mit euch als Rückendeckung sollten wir mit jeder unerwarteten Bedrohung fertig werden."

Eine kleine Schmeichelei am Rande der Einsatzplanung.

Garrus und Mordin sahen sich an und nickten zufrieden.

„Wir stimmen Ihrer Aufstellungsempfehlung überein.", bestätigte Legion, woraufhin Jacob ebenfalls nickte.

Zugegeben, es war für ihn etwas ungewohnt mit einem Geth zusammenzuarbeiten, allerdings war er mit Legion schon öfter auf verschiedenen Einsätzen gewesen, wodurch er dessen Fähigkeiten kannte und ihm letztendlich auch vertraute.

„Woran ich als nächstes dachte ist etwas unkonventioneller und zwar in Form einer Vorausaufklärung ... EDI, meinst du du kannst dich in die Überwachungsanlagen von Nos Astras reinhacken?"

Es war eine rhetorische Frage. EDI war darauf ausgelegt die vom Militär entwickelten Firewalls von Raumschiffen zu durchbrechen und in Bruchteilen von Sekunden vernichtende Schläge im Cyberkrieg auszuteilen. Die simple Firewall irgendeiner Polizeizentrale stellte dabei nicht mal annähernd eine Herausforderung dar, sondern unterforderte ganz klar EDIs Fähigkeiten.

„Wahrscheinlichkeit für erfolgreichen, unentdeckten Hackvorgang wird auf 99,999853% kalkuliert. Weitere Daten für genaue Analyse notwendig.", war EDIs sofortige Antwort, was man ziemlich sicher als ein Ja werten konnte.

„Sehr gut ... Miranda, ich möchte das Sie dann mit EDI zusammen arbeiten und uns von oben taktische Unterstützung geben. Die Allianz hat verbesserte Sender und Sensoren zur Positionsbestimmung und Freund-Feind-Erkennung in unsere Rüstungen einbauen lassen, also sollte es kein Problem sein uns und die Umgebung zu überwachen und zu leiten."

Miranda grinste. Sie liebte es wenn Sie das Sagen hatte – wer tat das nicht.

„Mit dem allergrößtem Vergnügen.", sagte sie mit einer leicht verführerischen Stimme. „Aber dann will ich das Sie meinen Anweisungen Folge leisten ... keine draufgängerischen Kamikazeaktionen!"

„Bitte?", stieß Shepard mit gespielter Empörung aus. „Wann gab es bei mir auch nur irgendetwas kamikazeähnliches?"

Garrus begann mit seinen Fingern abzuzählen, um dann festzustellen: „Ich habe nicht genügend Finger."

Ein Lachen ging durch den Raum, was sich Shepard ebenfalls nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Zu unserem Vorgehen ... da ich absolut keine Ahnung habe was uns erwartet ... von gar nichts bis alles ... sollten wir es ganz ruhig verhalten, um so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich aus uns zu ziehen und notfalls improvisieren wir. Irgendwelche Einwände."

Man dachte über Shepards gesamten Plan nach und auch wenn diese in Bezug auf das Vorgehen einige Lücken aufwies, war das das Improvisieren größtenteils längst zum Standard geworden.

Natürlich hoben sich deswegen mehrere Hände und nacheinander arbeite man sämtliche Bedenken, Fragen und Ideen ab. Dabei spielte vor allem die taktische Komponente, die Beschaffenheit des Einsatzgebietes, die optimale Munition, ideale Positionen, sowie potentielle Fluchtrouten die Hauptrolle.

Als Joker meldete, dass sich die Normandy im Landeanflug auf Illium befand schloss man die Besprechung ab und wartete den Eintritt in die Atmosphäre ab. Danach holte man seine Rüstungen und Waffen und stand einsatzbereit an der Luftschleuse, als die Normandy im Raumhafen von Nos Astras andockte.


	6. Eine alte Bekannte

Nos Astras war eine glitzernde und schillernde Metropole. Die schönste die er kannte. Überall leuchtete es in irgendeiner Art und Weise. Sei es nun die überall scheinende holographische Werbung zu den unzähligen hier angebotenen Produkten, die beleuchteten, elegant gebauten Wolkenkratzer, die bis in den Himmel ragten, oder die Massen an fliegenden Autos, die schier endlose Kordons aus buntem Blech bildeten.

Nos Astras zeigte die volle Schönheit der gesamten Asari-Kultur.

Und gleichzeitig ihre tiefsten Abgründe.

In Illium waren, da es rechtlich gesehen in den Terminus-Systemen lag und von Konzernen geführt wurde, sämtliche Citadel-Gesetze ohne jegliche Bedeutung. Hier wurde mit allem gehandelt was Profit abwarf. Nicht nur mit einfachen und alltäglichen Konsumgütern, sondern auch mit allem anderem, was im Citadel-Raum illegal war – roter Sand, Waffen, fragwürdige und gefährliche Technologien. Sklaven- und Zwangsarbeit – einfach alles was schnell großen Profit brachte.

Egal wie schön Illium von außen war.

Von innen war es genauso verdorben wie Omega.

Hier musste man ebenfalls verdammt vorsichtig sein.

Zumindest machte sich Shepard keine Sorgen, stand er doch mit Kaidan, Jack und Grunt gut bewaffnet am Geländer einer Aussichtsplattform und beobachtete die Skyline. Die kurze Pause hatte durchaus ihren Sinn. Die Scharfschützenteams aus Mordin und Garrus, sowie Jacob und Legion waren bereits voraus gegangen um eine geeignete Position mit gutem Überblick zu finden. Gleichzeitig hörte Shepard Mirandas und EDIs Ausführung ausführlich zu. EDI hatte sich in unter 3 Sekunden, eine Ewigkeit für eine KI, in Nos Astras Überwachungssystem und mehrere andere gesicherte Netzwerke und Kommunikationssysteme eingehackt - gleichzeitig. Die daraus gewonnen Informationen waren in vielelei Hinsicht interessant.

Zu einem gab es keinen Hinweis auf irgendeine Form eines Hinterhaltes am Treffpunkt, an dem Shiala bereits ungeduldig wartete. Zu anderem wusste Shepard nun das viele Söldnergruppen auf Illium ihre Präsenz und Aktivitäten massiv verstärkt hatten. Unter ihnen, neben den vielen kleinen, unbekannten und unbedeutenden Gruppierungen, auch die „Großen Drei" - Eclipse, Blue Suns und das Blood Pack.

Heikel, wenn man bedenkt wie oft Shepard und sein Team mit denen aneinanderer geraten war.

Allem Anschein nach hatten sich die Söldner, man glaubt es kaum, ein gemeinsames Hauptquartier eingerichtet. Die drohende Eskalation in der Illium Handelskrise lies eine Vielzahl von höchst lukrativen Aufträgen, vornehmlich Personen- und Gebäudeschutz, aufkommen die ausreichten, um jegliche Differenz der Vergangenheit vergessen zu lassen – zumindest vorübergehend.

Das war ihnen bereits beim Anflug auf Illium aufgefallen. Am Massenportal, an Hauptanflugsrouten, in Frachterkonvois und um den Planeten herum waren unzählige Kampfschiffe, batarianischer, salarianischer, turianischer und sogar alte menschliche und Asari-Schiffsmodelle unterwegs, um für „Sicherheit" zu sorgen. Die Bezahlung schien dermaßen gut zu sein, dass sogar Piraten Eskorten stellten. Unter all diesen Schiffen war auch die Asari-Schutzflotte für Illium unter denen sich ein gewaltiges Schlachtschiff befand - die Destiny Redemption, das neue Schwesterschiff der Destiny Ascension.

„Status?", fragte Shepad über sein Helmfunkgerät.

„Team 1 in Position. Alles frei. Bis auf eine weitere Asari bei Shiala nichts ungewöhnliches.", hörte er zuerst von Garrus.

„Team 2 bereit. Bedrohungspotential niedrig. Erwarten weitere Befehle, Shepard-Commander.", kam es von Legion.

„Sieht alles ruhig aus, Commander. Wir warten nur auf Sie.", ergänzte Jacob.

„Von hier oben sieht alles frei aus. EDI hat viele Söldner und private Sicherheitsdienste entdeckt und noch mehr Polizeikräfte. Im Funkverkehr findet sich kein Hinweis auf Sie, Shiala, oder das Treffen. Probleme bestehen bis jetzt noch nicht.", erläuterte Miranda, nachdem sie auf der Normandy einen Blick auf die von EDI zusammengestellte Daten geworfen hatte.

„Verstanden, wir setzen uns jetzt in Bewegung.", bestätigte Shepard und sie gingen los.

Shepard, Grunt, Jack und Kaidan errichten prompt eine der vielen offen liegenden Handelsbörsen an denen sich vorwiegend Asari und Volus herum trieben und ihre Geschäfte abwickelten. Daneben ging es über eine Treppe hoch zu Liaras ehemaligem Informationsbüro, welches allerdings komplett ausgebrannt war. Als der neue Shadow Broker hatte sie viele Spuren verwischt und ihr altes Büro mit Brandbomben in die Luft gejagt.

Manchmal lies die einst schüchterne Archäologin selbst Shepard einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken jagen.

Shepard nutzte eine weitere, daneben liegende Treppe hoch und kam über einen Gang zu seinem eigentlichem Ziel, eine große, an einer Seite offenen Halle in den oberen Stockwerken eines Gebäudekomplexes. Bereits auf dem Weg hier her war Shepard aufgefallen, dass sich Kaidan mehrere Meter abseits hielt. Nur Jack und Grunt folgten ihm so richtig auf Schritt und Tritt. Es sah also nun doch nach einem Dreier-Team.

Hier angekommen sah man sich zuallererst einmal genau und vorsichtig um. Hier gab es mehrere verschiedene Verkaufsstände, ein großer, offen liegender Parkplatz in der Mitte, sowie ein kleiner Polizeiposten auf der rechten Seite. Der größte Vorteil und gleichzeitig das größte Problem waren die vielen Zivilisten und Unbeteiligten. Durch sie konnte man unbemerkt voran kommen, genauso wie jeder andere Gegner und wenn es heiß wurde, dann drohte es hier ganz schnell häßlich zu werden. Fiel hier auch nur ein einziger Schuss, dann war das Chaos vorprogrammiert.

Shepard sah sich weiter um, um die Situation genauer beurteilen zu können und um potentielle Gefahren zu erkennen. Die größte Bedrohung ging dabei ganz klar von den massenhaft vorhandenen Eclipse-Söldnern aus, die sich zumeist bei den Verkaufsständen herumtrieben, glücklicherweise sah es mehr danach aus, als ob die sich mehr um die hier angebotenen Produkte, hochwertige Techs, Module, Rüstungen und Waffen, kümmerten, aber man konnte ja nie wissen.

Shepard blickte weiter die Wände entlang und hinaus zu den Ausläufern die aus der Halle hinaus ragten. Die beiden Scharfschützenteams hatten auf Wartungsplattformen an je einem der Ausläufer Stellung bezogen und suchten ebenfalls nach potentiellen Bedrohungen.

„Miranda, Status."

„Ok, Shepard. Jeder ist auf Position und wartet drauf das Sie den Kontakt herstellen. Nichtsdestotrotz bleibt ein Problem weiterhin bestehen. Wir haben keine Ahnung wer ein Feind ist und wer nicht."

„Das habe ich mir auch schon zusammen gereimt. Am einfachsten wäre es, wenn wir jetzt sofort jeden einzelnen Söldner abknallen."

Natürlich meinte Shepard das im Moment nicht ernst, auch wenn es seine ehrliche Meinung wiedergab.

Anwärter von Eclipse beispielsweise müssen einen Mord begehen um aufgenommen zu werden. Folglich standen hier haufenweise Mörder herum, wodurch man kein schlechtes Gewissen haben musste, wenn man sie erledigt.

„Das würde wohl kaum etwas an der aktuellen Lage ändern.", kommentierte Miranda ironisch.

„Ja klar, Shepard out.", sagte er und trennte die Funkverbindung.

Inzwischen schien er es zu bereuen das er gerade Grunt und Jack mitgenommen hatte. Gerade die beiden konnten hier leicht ein Blutbad anrichten, wenn sie in Rage gerieten, doch es war bereits zu spät jetzt noch irgendwas zu ändern.

„Alle bereit halten ... wir beginnen jetzt.", sagte Shepard und stürzte sich mit Kaidan, Jack und Grunt ins Getümmel.

Langsam bahnten sie sich einen Weg durch die Menge. Von unauffällig konnte man dabei keineswegs reden. Gerade ein Kroganer, Grunt, von denen es ja nicht allzu viele auf Illium gab, fiel hier besonders auf, wo es zumeist nur Asari und andere Lebewesen vergleichbarer Größe gab.

Einen Vorteil gab es schon: Alle machten ihnen Platz.

Auf einer der Plattformen schwenkte Legion sein schweres M98 Widow Scharfschützengewehr herum und suchte durch das Visier die Gegend ab. Sein Augenmerk lag dabei ganz klar auf den Eclipse-Söldner, die sich nur um die Beschaffung ihrer neuen Ausrüstung kümmerten, und schwenkte dann um auf eine Gruppe der Blue Suns, die die Halle betraten und nach einem freien Verkaufsstand suchten, da sie scheinbar nichts mit Eclipse zu tun haben wollten.

Nach kurzer Zeit blieben sie an einem Geländer stehen und hatten auch prompt einen Kroganer erspäht. Anfangs wohl nur Gedanken über ein mögliches neues Teammitglied habend, schien sie schon bald zu erkennen wer vor dem Kroganer her lief und begannen jede Bewegung haargenau zu beobachten.

„Shepard-Commander, irreguläre Truppen beobachten Sie. Blue Suns, 6 Uhr."

„Wie viele sind es? Wenn ich mich umdrehe würden sie das bestimmt bemerken.", war Shepards Reaktion.

„Vier Subjekte. Einer stellt soeben einen Com-Link her."

„Miranda."

„EDI ist bereits dran ... Kannst du mir einen Status geben?"

„Signal kodiert und chiffriert. Hochwertiger, batarianischer Militärstandard, Stufe 2 ... Dechiffrierung erfolgreich. Dauer 0,73 Sekunden. Beginne Live-Stream ... Ja, er ist es! Er ist hier! Schafft sofort die anderen her ... und vor allem Tatchka! ... Verbindung wurde getrennt."

„Schöne Scheiße. Ok, Leute, nichts anmerken lassen. Wenigstens wissen wir das hier doch etwas ist.", stöhnte Shepard, nachdem er die letzten Bruchstücke gehört hatte.

Legion und Garrus begannen auf die Blue Suns-Gruppe zu zielen, die noch an Ort und Stelle verblieb.

Derweil näherte sich Shepard immer weiter dem Treffpunkt an und konnte Shiala bereits von hinten erkennen. So viele grüne Asari gab es ja nicht. Neben ihr sah er die zuvor erwähnte andere Asari stehen. Langsam stieg er ein paar Stufen hoch und blieb dann gute vier Meter von Siala entfernt stehen. Die andere Asari flüsterte ihr kurz zu woraufhin sich Shiala umdrehte.

Sie wirkte ausgessprochen glücklich Shepard zu sehen. Nicht wie jemand der einen im nächsten Moment in die Pfanne hauen will. Allerdings durfte man eines nicht vergessen: Shiala war eine Asari-Kommandosoldatin und auch wenn sie jetzt Zhu's Hope leitet – die Kriegskunst verlernt man nicht.

Shepards Augenmerk fiel dann auf die andere Asari daneben. Sie war gut gekleidet, wie eine Anwältin. Ihr Hautton war blass, woraufhin Shepard spekulierte das sie bereits mehrere Jahrhunderte alt sein musste. Dem völlig unpassend stand ihre Haltung gegenüber. Die Asari lehnte sich locker lässig an das Geländer hinter hier. Zumal erkannte Shepard mehrere bereits verheilte Narben an Händen und im Gesicht, die nur unzureichend mit Make-Up verdeckt waren.

Kein Zweifel.

Vor ihm stand ebenfalls eine kampferfahrene Kommandosoldatin für die das Töten noch einfacher als Atmen war.

„Na toll. Kann es eigentlich noch besser werden?", ging es Shepard durch den Kopf.

„Shepard! Ich bin so froh Sie zu sehen.", sagte Shiala und ging mehrere Schritte auf ihn zu.

Ein Hinterhalt sah natürlich anders aus.

„Es ist gut sie mal wieder persönlich zu sehen. Ich hoffe bei Ihnen ist auch weiterhin alles in Ordnung ... besonders bei Ihrem Thorianer-Problem ... hier auf Illium ... und nicht Zhu's Hope.", sagte Shepard verschlagen.

„Was das angeht ..."

„Es ist wohl ziemlich klar, dass es keinen Thorianer gibt, oder?"

Die beiden Asari sahen sich kurz an und an ihren Gesichtsausdrücken erkannte Shepard ein kleines bisschen Überraschung.

„Es war wohl etwas leicht gewesen das herauszufinden.", erwiderte Shiala.

„Ein bisschen ... es gab einfach ... ein paar Ungereimtheiten zu viel."

Die andere Asari schüttelte mit einem Grinsen den Kopf. So etwas hatte sie durchaus erwartet und es belustigte sie.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie angelogen habe, aber ich musste es tun."

„Sie können es mir ruhig erklären ... Sie kennen mich ja. Ich bin sehr verständnisvoll."

Shepards Stimme hatte etwas beruhigendes an sich.

„Natürlich...", sagte Shiala, als die andere Asari sie unterbrach.

„Ist Ihnen jemand gefolgt?"

Garrus beobachtete durch das Visier wieder die Umgebung. Die Blue Suns hatten bislang nichts unternommen, außer, insofern er das richtig mitbekommen hatte, auf Verstärkung zu warten, wofür Legion sie überwachte. Garrus suchte erneut nach potentiellen Bedrohungen und dieses Mal begutachtete er die eine eigene Etage bildende Terrasse. Die ganze Zeit zuvor hatten sie nur die Ebene überwacht und EDI den Rest überlassen. Jetzt wollte er sich selbst den Bereich mal ansehen. Anfangs konnte er nichts ungewöhnliches erkennen, bis ihm eine Asari ins Auge fiel, die Shepard ebenfalls zu beobachten schien. Ihre Panzerung war mit einem digitalem Tarnmuster in Grautönen bemalt und an der Schulter war ein eingekreistes T zu erkennen. Sie gehörte zu einer ihm unbekannten Gruppe an.

„Probleme.", kam es von Mordin plötzlich und sofort lies er die Asari links liegen und schwenkte das Gewehr zum Treffpunkt.

„Verdammt.", kommentierte er, als er sah, dass die eine „Anwältin" eine Waffe, eine schwere Pistole vom Typ M-6 Carnifex, vor Shepards Gesicht hielt.

Instinktiv begann er auf den Kopf der Asari zu zielen, kontrollierte seinen Körper, fuhr die Atmung herunter und konzentrierte sich darauf den entscheidenden Schuss zielsicher abzugeben ...

... nur um durch ein Klicken zu merken, dass hinter ihm und Mordin unbemerkt zwei Asari-Kommandos gelangt waren und ihnen ihre halbautomatischen Mattock-Sturmgewehr gegen die Hinterköpfe hielten.

Es gab nur einen Weg hierher, einen Wartungssteg, und trotzdem waren weder Mordin, noch EDI, die alles überwachte, in der Lage gewesen die beiden zu entdecken.

„Was um alles in der Welt ist da los?", fluchte Miranda, als sie bemerkte das zwei schwer bewaffnete Asari praktisch aus dem nichts hinter Garrus und Mordin aufgetaucht waren und Shepards Rückendeckung ausgeschaltet hatten.

„Team 2 ist ebenfalls nicht länger einsatzbereit.", informierte EDI.

„Was?", stieß Miranda irritiert und wütend zugleich aus.

EDI zeigte die Übertragung mehrerer Überwachungskameras, spulte ihre Aufzeichnungen zurück und zeigte was nur ein paar Sekunden zuvor geschehen war.

„SCHEISSE!", fluchte Miranda laut, als sah, dass Legion und Jacob ebenfalls durch zwei Asari bedroht wurden, genau wie bei Mordin und Garrus. Ferner erkannte sie wie die vier Asari so vollkommen unbemerkt vordringen konnten.

„Feindliche Kommando setzen mit 99,98 prozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit optische Tarnungen ein. Vorhandene Überwachungssysteme sind unzureichend um diese Bedrohung zu erkennen.", analysierte EDI trocken.

Shepard war vollkommen überrascht als die Asari plötzlich völlig überraschend eine Pistole zog und ihm direkt vor das Gesicht hielt. Weder er, noch Grunt, Jack, oder Kaidan waren in der Lage gewesen ähnlich schnell zu reagieren.

„Ganz ruhig, jetzt keinen Fehler machen.", sagte Shepard und hob beruhigend die Arme.

Einen Fehler würde die Asari bestimmt nicht machen, allerdings fragte er sich wie es jetzt weiter gehen würde.

Was konnte sie schon groß anrichten? Ihn verletzen, oder gar töten? Es wären mehrere Treffer notwendig um durch die Schilde, oder die Panzerung zu kommen und bereits nach dem ersten Schuss hätte irgendeiner seiner Kameraden die Asari getötet.

Durch eine Seitentür neben der Polizeistation kamen plötzlich fünf weitere schwer bewaffnete und gepanzerte Asari und stellten sich mir angelegten Waffen hinter Shepards Gruppe.

Sie waren umstellt.

„Und wo bleibt bitte unsere Unterstützung?", dachte Shepard, kurz bevor in seinen Head-Up-Displays seines Visiers der entscheidende Hinweis von Miranda erschien.

„Minova, was machst du da?", fragte Shiala sichtlich verängstigt.

„Du sagtest doch er sei vertrauenswürdig?", konterte Minova verächtlich.

„Das ist er auch ... Shepard ..."

„Ich weiß genau wer das ist ... Das ändert nichts daran vorsichtig zu sein und meine Vorsicht hat sich bestätigt ... mal wieder."

„Wenn ich dazu etwas sagen darf ...", versuchte Shepard.

„Nein! Dürfen Sie nicht!", schnitt ihm die Asari sofort das Wort ab.

„Minova, bitte ..."

„Ich sagte dir bereits das das problematisch wird ... das uns die Spectres nur Ärger bereiten werden."

„Wovon redest du? Er hat doch gar nichts getan ..."

„Sicher? Und was ist mit den Scharfschützen die hier Stellung bezogen haben, mh?"

„Shepard?", fragte Shiala.

„Ich gehe nur ungern zu höchst gewöhnungsbedürftigen Treffen, wenn ich nicht mal ausreichend Rückendeckung aufbieten kann. Sie machen das doch genauso. Ich habe hier einen Hinterhalt, oder etwas vergleichbares erwartet ...", erklärte er.

„Ah, ah, ah, Shepard, so nicht. Ich glaube Sie haben eher selbst alles für einen Hinterhalt vorbereitet und das ging jetzt ganz klar nach hinten los."

„Nun halt mal die Luft an! Welchen Grund sollte ich dazu haben? Ich bin hier weil Shiala mich darum gebeten hatte, sonst wäre ich hier niemals aufgetaucht! Und alles was ich an Feuerkraft mitgebracht habe dient einzig und allein der Sicherheit."

„Ja klar ... SCHWACHSINN! Wofür haben Sie dann die Blue Suns angeschleppt?", polterte Minova los.

„Eigentlich ging ich davon aus ihr hättet die angeschleppt."

Minova schüttelte nur den Kopf. In ihrem Misstrauen glaubte sie Shepard kein einziges Wort. Mit ihrer freien Hand gab sie ein kurzes Zeichen und zwei der fünf Asari drehten sich um und zielten auf einen näher kommenden Batarianer in Blue Sun-Rüstung.  
>„Hey, Shepard!", ertönte es und er drehte sich danach um.<p>

Aus der Menge kamen mehrere bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Blue Sun-Söldner, darunter einer mit einem Granatwerfer.

„Was ist?", sagte er mit gespieltem Desinteresse.

„Wir wollen deinen Kroganer. Seinen Kopf!", tönte der Batarianer, wobei ihn die Asari nicht mal annähernd zu interessieren schienen.

Überrascht verzog nicht nur Shepard das Gesicht, sondern auch Minova. Er, genauso wie viele andere hatte in dem Moment keine Ahnung was hier gerade abging.

Allem Anschein nach war das wohl die Quitting für das Chaos was Grunt vor kurzem auf Omega hinterlassen hatte.

Die Situation war ausgesprochen skurril geworden.

Shepard sah kurz zu Grunt und erwiderte entsprechend: „Verschwindet, bevor ihr euch die Finger verbrennt."

„Jetzt ist der Preis gestiegen. Jetzt wollen wir deinen Kopf dazu ... und die kleine Schlampe nehmen wir als nette Zugabe zum Zeitvertreib ... und ihr Asari ... schiebt eure blauen Ärsche weg und seht zu wie die Profis das machen! Das ist unsere Show!"

„Ach und was willst du machen?", lachte der Batarianer.

„Minova, richtig?", fragte Shepard.

„Ja?"

„Ich habe mehr und mehr den Verdacht, das unsere Konfrontation auf einer Reihe von Missverständnissen beruht. Wir können das bestimmt später regeln, vorzugsweise verbal, aber jetzt sollten wir zusammarbeiten, denn sonst werden wir das hier nicht überleben."

Minova dachte kurz über diesen Vorschlag nach. Zugegebenerweise stimmte sie Shepard zu, auch wenn sie eigene Fehler nur ungern zu gab und zumal kannte sie Shepards Lebenslauf, genauso wie viele andere. Immerhin wurde nach seinem vermeintlich Tod sehr viel über ihn bekannt. Andererseits hatte sie keine große Wahl, als jetzt auf Risiko zugehen, denn es bestand tatsächlich die Möglichkeit, dass Shepard nicht der Feind war, was Shiala ihr vorher schon versucht hat klar zu machen. Außerdem kannte sie sehr wohl viele von Shepards Handlungen und Entscheidungen, die Vorbildlichkeit überwog, doch die harten durfte man ebenfalls nicht außer acht lassen. Schnell kam sie für sich zu dem Schluss, das es besser wäre Shepard zwar nicht unbedingt als Verbündeten zu haben, aber erst recht nicht als Feind.

„Ok.", sagte sie floppsig.

Noch in dem Moment, als die Asari-Kommandos ihre Waffen hochrießen, wurde der batarianische Wortführer von biotischen Energien umspielt, gepackt und mit einem Ruck über die Köpfe von Shepard und den anderen durch die große Öffnung hinter ihnen hinaus geworfen, wo er schreiend in den Tod stürzte. Jack vergoß das erste Blut.

In ihrem Schock liesen sich die ersten vier Söldner so problemlos vom Dauerfeuer aus den Sturmgewehren der Asari niedermähen.

Egal wie bereit diese am Anfang wirkten, es traf sie völlig unerwartet.

Shepard, Grunt, Jack und Kaiden zogen ebenfalls ihre Waffen und hasteten sofort in Deckung, genau wie Shiala und Minova, die fünf Asari und der Rest der Söldner.

Mit den Schüssen ging auch ein Aufschrei der Panik durch die Besuchermenge, genau das was Shepard unbedingt vermeiden wollte. Die Flüchtenden versuchten so schnell es ging den Platz zu verlassen, was sich durch die wenigen und engen Durchgänge als schwierig gestaltete, während andere hinter allen möglichen Objekten Schutz suchten.

Darum konnte sich Shepard im Moment gar nicht kümmern, immerhin vernahm er das zischende Geräusch einer Granate, die über seinen Kopf hinweg flog. Der Söldner mit dem Granatwerfer hatte sich aus seiner Deckung gewagt um anzugreifen und bekam dafür von einem Scharfschützen in dem Moment den Hinterkopf weggeschossen, als er selbst abdrückte.

Ein weiterer Söldner wagte sich für einen Moment ebenfalls aus der Deckung, nur um dann von den biotischen Kräften eine Asari heraus auf offenes Gelände gezogen um erschossen zu werden.

Shepard lehnte sich kurz zur Seite und gab mit seiner Revenant Dauerfeuer auf die Deckung der Blue Suns. Ein Turianer bekam ein paar Treffer ab und zog sich rechtzeitig zurück, bevor sein kinetischer Schild zusammenbrach. Shepard bekam ebenfalls einen Treffer ab auf seinen Schild ab, durch einen Menschen mit einer Schrotflinte. Jetzt war es Grunts Zug. Mit einer dicken Claymore-Schrotfline und Explosivmunition schoss er den einen Menschen regelrecht aus den Socken. Wenig verwunderlich, immerhin beschossen sie sich auf einer Distanz von gerade mal lächerlichen zehn Metern, wenn nicht sogar weniger. Der gewaltige Schussknall in Kombination mit den Mikroexplosionen durch die Munition reichte aus um selbst den kampferprobtesten Soldaten bis ins Mark zu verängstigen und in Deckung zu zwingen, die mehr und mehr unter dem Beschuss litt. Das nutzen drei der Asari-Kommandos und warfen Brandgranaten auf die dicht gedrängten Söldner.

Der Effekt war entsprechend verheerend.

Schlagartig verwandelten sich der Großteil der restlichen Söldner in lebende Fakeln und torkelten schreiend umher.

Der Asari-Trupp erschoss sie schnell nacheinander und eine von Shepard abefeuerte Betäubungsgranate verfehlte knapp ihr Ziel und traf den Tresen des kleinen Polizeipostens, dessen Besatzung sich längst verdrückt hatte und weit und breit nicht zu sehen war.

Jetzt begaben sich vier der Asari in einer Linienformation langsam vorwärts und eledigten gezielt die letzten verbliebenen Söldner.

Allmählich trauten sich Shepard und der Rest der Gruppe aus der Deckung heraus. Minova stand mit Kaidan vor Shiala und schirmten sie mit ihren eigenen Körpern ab.

„Das ging ja noch mal gut.", meinte Shepard und hielt dabei sein Maschinengewehr ruhig vor den Bauch, während in Minova noch etwas misstrauisch beäugte.

„Garrus, Legion, bei euch alles in Ordnung?", fragte er über Funk.

„Zustand normal. Wir sind wieder einsatzfähig, Shepard-Commander."

„Bis auf den Umstand das ich vor Schreck beinahe an einem Herzstillstand gestorben wäre ist alles bestens.", kam es von Garrus, dem eine akute Bleivergiftung als Todesursache vergleichsweise lieber zu sein schien.

„Tief durchatmen, Garrus. Das wird wieder.", lautete Shepards humorvolle Antwort.

Letztendlich wirkte der geschlagene Kampf auf ihn als zu einfach. Andererseits war das zahlenmäßige Verhältnis auch ausgeglichen gewesen.

„Shepard, hören Sie mich?", ertönte es über Funk.

„Ja, was gibt's, Miranda? Wenn es um unser Wohlbefinden geht ..."

„Das wird sich ganz schnell ändern! Blue Sun-Verstärkung ist auf dem Weg. Mindestens 20 Mann und wenn EDIs Infos stimmen auch ein Jäger!"

„Jäger?"

„Wahrscheinlich eine Mantis."

„Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?"

„Keine!"

In dem Moment sah Shepard wie auf der anderen Seite des Platzes etliche Blue Suns durch den Durchgang gestürmt kamen, durch den er zuvor noch selbst gekommen war.

„IN DECKUNG!", brüllte Shepard, riss seine Revenant hoch und schoss los.

Mehrere Salven töteten sofort einen Blue Sund und lies einen anderen stolpern. Dann hastete er vor zum Tresen des Polizeiposten, wo er in Deckung ging.

Dieses Mal feuerten auch Garrus und Legion auf die anstürmenden Horden der Blue Suns, zusammen mit ihren vier Asari-Wächtern, die, bewaffnet mit Mattock-Gewehren, nicht minder tödlich waren als die beiden Scharfschützen.

Legion erwischte sofort einen, als dieser gerade filmreif in Deckung springen wollte. Das Geschoss ging ohne Probleme durch ihn hindurch und hinterlies ein großes Loch. Garrus holten sich den zuvor gestolperten Söldner mit einem Kopfschuss.

Das änderte nichts daran, dass diese Blue Sun-Gruppe ordentlich Druck machte und sehr viel taktischer und koordinierter Vorging, als man es in der Vergangenheit gewohnt war. Ein Teil gab Sperrfeuer, während der Rest vorrückte. Dabei versuchten sie die Umgebung so gut es ging auszunutzen um gerade für die Scharfschützen ein möglichst schlechtes Ziel darzustellen.

Shepard schob nur das Gewehr aus der Deckung und versuchte blind das Feuer zu erwidern. Er gab nur einzelne Feuerstöße ab, da sich der Rückschlag so noch sehr viel stärker anfühlte. Nach mehreren Salven hörte die Waffe auf, warf ihr volles Thermomagazin aus und verlangte nach einem neuem.

„So ein Scheiß!", fluchte er und rammte hektisch ein neues Thermomagazin in die Kammer.

„Vorsicht, Shepard! Pyro gute 20 Meter voraus!", warnte ihn Miranda und er lunzte für einen Moment aus der Deckung hervor.

Zu seinem Pech kam da tatsächlich ein Söldner mit einem Flammenwerfer auf ihn zu gewackelt. Acht weitere Söldner agierten dabei als dessen Flankenschutz. Noch bevor Shepard erneut schießen konnte gab der Pyro einen Feuerstrahl ab, der die Front der Polizeistation in Brand steckte. Shepard konnte sehr gut die Hitze spüren die keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt tobte.

„Kann irgendeiner diesen Drecks-Pyro ausschalten und das ab besten bevor er mich brät?", schrie Shepard.

Der Rest der Gruppe war dazu nicht in der Lage. Genauso wie die restlichen Asari kauerten sie festgenagelt durch das Sperrfeuer hinter ihrer Deckung. Shepards Hoffnung lag ganz klar auf den Scharfschützen, nur die waren auch machtlos. Garrus bekam den Pyro nicht ins Visier, da eine Säule, einer dieser elektronischen Verkaufsstände, sein Schussfeld behinderte und bei Legion waren es die Aufbauten der Polizeistation.

„Kein freies Schussfeld für Ihre Unterstützung, Shepard.", hörte er von EDI.

„FUCK!", stieß er aus, blickte zur Seite und sah wie der Pyro erneut anlegte.

Noch bevor der ihn verbrennen konnte, traf ein Schuss die Ventile des Brennstofftanks und mit einem hohen Zischen entwich der Inhalt. Panisch versuchte der Söldner noch den Tank zu entfernen und es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke bis die leicht entzündliche Flüssigkeit durch den Sauerstoff zur Selbstentzündung angeregt wurde und den Söldner, sowie zwei seiner Kameraden, in einer spektakulären Explosion in Stücke riss.

Hier hatte jemand ganz klar den verwendeten Brennstoff modifiziert um den Wirkungsgrad zu verbessern und das war ihm jetzt zum Verhängnis geworden.

Der entscheidende Schuss kam zwar von einem Scharfschützen, aber von unerwarteter Seite. Die Asari auf der Terrasse hatte Shepards Hintern gerettet. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Minova auch über das Aufkommen der Blue Suns informiert.

Das Chaos war perfekt, zumal Reste des noch unverbrannten Brennmittels durch die Luft flogen und dabei ein paar unglückliche Söldner erwischten, oder nur streifen, und in Brand setzten.

Sofort feuerte die Unterstützungsabteilung auf jene Söldner, die ihre Deckung verlassen hatten und die Gelegenheit nutzen die fünf Asari und stellten das Gebiet selbst unter Sperrfeuer.

Shepard aktivierte eine der Adrenalininfusion seiner Rüstung und mit einem Mal kam es ihm vor, als würde sich die ganze Welt um ihn herum langsam und blass werden, während seine Sinne schärfer wurden. Nach hinten blickend sah er wie eine der Asari aus der Deckung hervorkam, zwei Salven mit ihrem Vindicator-Sturmgewehr abgab, bis sie von mehreren Schüssen getroffen wurde, die ihre Schilde und Panzerung durchdrangen und ihr eine schwere Fleischwunde am Arm bescherten. Er hatte genau sehen können wie Trefferwirkung der sandkorngroße Munition kleine Wellen über die kinetischen Schilde tanzen liessen, bis die mit einem Flackern zusammenbrachen.

Shepard verlies die Deckung, legte an und gab Dauerfeuer.

Die ersten Schüsse trafen einen brennenden Batarianer und die nächsten gingen durch das Visier eines anderen Söldners, wo es letztendlich der Helm war, der den Kopf noch irgendwie zusammenhielt. Weitere Salven richteten sich gegen einen Turianer, der eben hinter eine neue Deckung rennen wollte. Dabei riss ihm eines der Geschoss ein Bein ab.

Seine Schmerzenschreie gingen im Lärm des Gefechts unter und verstummten schließlich, als Garrus ihn von seinem Leid erlöste.

Langsam lies die Wirkung des Adrenalins in Shepards Körper nach und er sprang über den Tresen in den Polizeiposten. Während er das Thermomagazin wechselte bemerkte er wie Grunt plötzlich mit einem lauten Brüllen an ihm vorbei raste.

„Zurück in Deckung!", rief er ihm zu, doch das interessierte den Kroganer, der wie unter Einfluss eines Blutrausch zu stehen schien, nicht im geringsten.

Er rannte vor zum ersten Söldner, der sich hinter einem großen holographischen Projektor für Wirtschaftszahlen versteckte, und dort angekommen zerriess Grunts Claymore regelrecht den den Oberkörper des Mannes aus nächster Nähe. Ein daneben kauernder turianischer Techniker sprang panisch auf und feuerte ziellos auf den Kroganer, der trotz seiner Größe, mehr verfehlt als getroffen wurde. Dafür traf Grunt und lies die Einzelteile des Turianers durch den Raum fliegen.

Die letzten beiden Blue Sun-Söldner, die hinter dem Projektor hockten, versuchten weg zu rennen während einer eine ordentliche Ladung Schrot in den Rücken bekam und der andere von den Scharfschützen erwischt wurde.

Allmählich zeigte sich das die Söldner zunehmend kopfloser reagierte, was wohl auch damit zu tun hatte das soeben ihre Flanke aufgerieben wurde. Nicht zu vergessen, dass sie sich scheinbar vollkommen übernommen hatten und ihre Gegner ganz klar unterschätzt hatten.

Shepard begann vorzurücken und gab wieder Dauerfeuer. Dabei gesellten sich vier der fünf Asari an seine Seite und rückten geschlossen vor. Zusammen erledigten sie nacheinander die verbliebenen Söldner. Der letzte Teil der Blue Suns wollte fliehen, doch bevor sie entkommen konnten wurde sie in einer biotischen Stasis gefangen und starben wehrlos im Gewehrfeuer.

Damit war die Einsatzgruppe der Blue Suns endgültig aufgerieben.

Leider hatte man sich zu früh gefreut.

In dem Moment, als Shepard den letzten Söldner erschoss, erreichten zwei, statt einer, Mantis den Ort des Geschehens.

Die A-61 Mantis war ein eigenartiges und dennoch beeindruckendes Fluggerät. Eine Kombination aus Hubschrauber und Flugzeug mit guten Transport- und Kampffähigkeiten und dank eines Element-Zero-Kerns sehr leistungsfähig machten die Mantis in jeder Hinsicht ausgesprochen vielseitig und daher auch ausgesprochen beliebt, nicht nur bei vielen Armeen, sondern auch bei nahezu allen großen und vor allem finanzstarken Söldnerorganisationen.

Man bemerkte sie erst als die erste Mantis den Parkplatz mit einer Raketensalve einäscherte.

„Wo kommt der den auf einmal her?", rief Shepard, während er und alle anderen sofort nach einer neuen und besseren Deckung suchten und dabei noch von der unter der Nase der Mantis befestigten M350-Massebeschleunigerkanone beschossen wurden.

„Ich hatte sie ganz klar drauf hingewiesen das sich ein Haufen Gegner und ein Jäger nähern, Shepard. Erzählen sie mir jetzt bitte nicht das Sie das vergessen haben.", vernahm er Mirandas Stimme.

„Zu meiner Verteidigung: Man wollte hier aus meinem Arsch mal eben ein Barbecue alle erster Güte machen, also ja, ich habe es vergessen!"

Vorsichtig sah Shepard nach der Mantis die vor dem Parkplatz schwebte, während dahinter noch eine zweite ankam.

Die erste war ganz klar ein Standardmodell, bestückt mit einem doppeltem Geschütz und mehreren Raketenwerfern. Die zweite hingegen war eine Umgüstetung. Sie verzichtete auf Waffen und bekam dafür einen breiteren Rumpf, ein längeres und verstärktes Heck, sowie bessere Antriebe um aus ihr einen Transporter für schwere Lasten zu machen.

Diese Variante, liebevoll Carryall genannt, konnte leicht einen Schützenpanzer anheben und verschieben.

Der hier allerdings brachte als Geschenk keinen Panzer, sondern den gefürchteten YMIR-Mech und den gleich im Doppelpack.

Gedeckt durch die Mantis bewegte sich der Carryall über dden Parkplatz, klingte dort seine Fracht knapp über dem Boden aus und drehte ab. Kaum gelandet aktivierten sich die zusammengepackten Mechs, richteten sich auf, nur um dann auf alles zu schießen was sich bewegte, während sie vorwärts stampften.

„Grunt! Wir brauchen eine Ablenkung, aber renn bloss nicht auf die zu!", rief Shepard.

„Haben Sie keine bessere Idee? Kein richtiger Krieger läuft vom Kampf davon, nicht einmal sie, Shepard!", konterte Grunt.

„Mag sein, aber dem Beschuss von Jägern und Mechs hält niemand lange stand und ich will das du noch in Zukunft weiterkämpfen kannst und das willst du garantiert auch besonders gerne!"

Mit einem Grunzen sprang Grunt auf, rannte geduckt vor und blieb dann ohne jegliche Deckung auf dem kurzem Treppenabgang zum offen liegendem Parkplatz stehen, wo er seine Schrotflinte auf die beiden Mechs feuerte. Bedingt durch Streuung, Entfernung und Schilde war der Angriff recht wirkungslos. Nur die VI der Mechs sah das anders. Sie erkannte den (minimalen) Schildverlust und identifizierte Grunt als vorrangige Bedrohung. Entsprechend erfassten sie ihn als primäres Ziel und eröffneten mit ihren Geschützen in den Armen das Feuer.

„Ich kann die Mechs hacken.", offenbarte eine Asari Shepard just als Grunt aufsprung.

„Warte damit noch einen Moment.", meinte Shepard.

In dem Moment trafen die Geschosse Grunt. Der hatte zum Glück rechtzeitig die Verstärkungsfunktion seiner Rüstung aktiviert. Dabei wurde eine dickflüssige, hell glänzende, nichtnewtonsche Flüssigkeit freigesetzt die sich erhärtete sobald sie getroffen wurde und damit die Panzerung kurzfristig massiv erhöhte. So konnte sich Grunt schnell genug wieder in Deckung bewegen während er unter schwerem Beschuss stand.

Die Mechs und die Mantis reagierten darauf indem sie weitere Raketen abschossen und locker die ganze rechte Hälfte der Halle verwüsteten.

Grunt selbst bekam dadurch nur ein paar Schrammen.

„ERSTER MECH! FEUERKONZENTRATION!", brüllte Shepard und alle kamen aus ihrer Deckung hervor.

Unter Verwendung der Disruptormunition schossen sie binnen weniger Sekunden die Schilde des ersten YMIR-Mechs komplett runter und wechselten dann auf panzerbrechende und Brandmunition. Beschossen von allen Seiten überlebte der Mech keine fünf Sekunden und brach, durchlöchert wie ein Sieb, zusammen.

Eigentlich hatte man insgeheim darauf gehofft das sich der Generator selbst überladen würde, um dann in einer gewaltigen Explosion den zweiten Mech mit zu nehmen.

Aber diese Eventualität hatte Shepard schon einkalkuliert.

„Ok, jetzt wäre es angebracht den letzten Mech zu hacken ... kannst du ihn dann auch steuern?", fragte er die Asari-Technikerin.

„Natürlich ... soll ich auf den Jäger hetzen?"

„Ganz genau."

„Kein Problem, aber dafür brauche ich etwas Zeit ... und seine Schilde müssen deaktiviert sein. Die konstante Ladung stört den Empfang."

„Kannst du haben ... ALLE! DISRUPTORMUNITION! ERLEDIGT SEINEN SCHILD!"

Sofort kamen sie wieder aus ihrer Deckung hervor, nur um kurz darauf wieder dahinter zu verschwinden. Der Mech schwenkte sein Geschütz einmal von links nach rechts und wieder zurück und versuchte weitere damit Bewegungen zu unterdrücken. Dabei durchdrangen mehrere Geschosse sogar die Deckung und konnte erst durch die persönlichen Schilde gestoppt werden.

Jetzt musste es schnell gehen, denn wenn jetzt die Deckung nachgab, dann war es um sie geschehen.

Zwei Asari setzten Kampfdrohnen aus und hetzten sie dem Mech entgegen. Kaum gerieten sie in dessen Blickfeld wurde die erste von ihm sofort zu Klump geschossen. Die zweite kam nahe genug heran begann den Mech zu umkreisen.

Es war unklar, ob die Drohne mit irgendwelchen Störsendern bestückt war, jedenfalls legte der YMIR-Mech seinen Fokus sofort auf die Drohne und verfolgte sie. Shepard und sein Gefolge nutzten die Gelegenheit und beschossen den Mech bis seine Schilde kollabierten und Teile der Panzerung zerstört waren. Durch das gleichzeitige Wegfallen der elektronischen Interferenzen hatte die Asari leichtes Spiel den Mech zu übernehmen und ihre eigenen Steuerungsprotokolle zu übertragen. Mithilfe ihres Omni-Tools konnte sie den Mech wie an einem Computerspiel selbst steuern und wies ihm als neues Ziel sofort die Mantis zu.

Dessen Pilot merkte bald auch was hier vorging und anstatt sich und seine Maschine in Sicherheit zu bringen erfasste er den Mech als Ziel und beide begannen aufeinander zu schießen.

Ohne seine Schilde steckte der Mech ordentlich ein und verlor haufenweise Einzelteile. Trotz der immensen Schäden verrichtete er seine Arbeit anstandslos. Die Mantis hingegen wurde von allen Seiten beschossen und getroffen. Shepards Stoßtrup, die Asai und die Scharfschützen wechselten eine Thermomagazin nach dem anderem und hielten einfach nur auf den Jäger drauf.

Dann bekam der Mech einen Raketentreffer ab und krachte zusammen. Mit seinen letzten Energiereserven stützte er sich mit seiner Armkanone ab und jagte der Mantis ebenfalls eine Rakete entgegen, die den kinetischen Schild ausschaltete, bevor er selbst komplett unbrauchbar wurde.

Nun stand Legion bereit den entscheidenden Schuss abzugeben. Zuerst zielte er auf den Piloten im Cockpit, doch er schwenkte ein kleines Stück rüber.

Bereits als die Mantis das Schlachtfeld betrat hatte Legion eine Extranetsuche gestartet und über verschlüsselte Kanäle wichtige Informationen, wie Leistungsdaten und Panzerungswerte, gezogen. Besonders interessant waren erwähnte Mängel in der Panzerung älterer Varianten. Er musst nur auf eine solcher Schwachstellen zielen, genau zwischen der Panzerung und der Glaskanzel des Cockpits.

Mit dem betätigen des Auslösers wurde das winzige, panzerbrechende Geschoss im Lauf seiner Panzerbüchse auf mehrfache Überschallgeschwindigkeit beschleunigt. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde erreichte es die Mantis, durchdrang die Schwachstelle in der Panzerung und zerfetzte die Steuerkonsole des Piloten. Ohne das der noch irgendwas dagegen machen konnte geriet der Jäger unkontrollierbar ins Trudeln, knallte gegen die Fassade und stürzte in die Tiefen der Häuserschluchten.

Erst der dumpfe Knall der Explosion gab die Entwarnung.

Shepard setzte sich hin, streckte die Beine von sich, nahm den Helm ab und nutzte die Gelegenheit um tief durchzuatmen, genauso wie alle anderen auch.

Derweil waren Minova, Kaidan und Shiala aufgestanden und steuerten schnurrstracks auf ihn zu. Noch während sie näher kamen bemerkte Shepard ein Blinken im Visier seines Helms, der Hinweis auf eine eintreffende Meldung.

Entkräftet hob er den Helm wieder hoch und setzte ihn auf.

„Hier Shepard, was ist es dieses Mal"!

„Sie sollten verschwinden. Es kommen weitere Probleme auf Sie zu.", empfahl Miranda.

„Nicht noch mehr Söldner."

„Nein, Spezialeinheiten der Polizei und Truppen der planetaren Verteidigung."

„Wie lange noch?"

„Drei, maximal vier Minuten."

„Hört das denn nie auf ... Ich melde mich wieder, Shepard out."

Die drei blieben vor ihm stehen und wollten eben noch anfangen etwas zu sagen, doch verstummten wieder als Shepard die Hand hob und sich aufrichtete.

„Ich wurde soeben darüber informiert, dass hier schon bald Sicherheitskräfte eintreffen werden. Deshalb sollten wir machen, dass wir hier weg kommen ... Wie sieht es mit Verletzten aus?"

„Ein paar leicht, eine mittel, aber nichts was man mit Medigel nicht schaffen könnte.", erklärte Minova.

Kaidan sah sich kurz um.

„Was ist mit verletzten Zivilisten?", fragte er unruhig.

„Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit. Sollen sich die anderen darum kümmern. Das verschafft uns einen Vorsprung", kam es von Minova harsch.

„Gut, wir sollten jetzt gehen. Minova , Sie weisen uns den Weg und Shiala ... wir beide müssen uns mal unterhalten.

Die große Gruppe verließ die völlig zerstörte Halle über den Ausgang neben der Polizeistation und verschwand in einem Treppenhaus.

„In was um alles in der Welt haben Sie mich da reingezogen?", fragte Shepard.

Sein Stimme klang entsprechend gereizt und dabei ignorierte er, dass die Blue Suns anfangs eigentlich nur hinter Grunt her waren.

„Ich schwöre ich hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung das sich alles so entwickeln würde, wirklich.", antwortete Shiala bedrückt.

„Na deine Eskorte sagte mir da aber etwas anderes."

„Mit diesem Aufmarsch hatte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet, aber Minova hielt es für angebracht."  
>„Wer ist sie überhaupt? So wie ich das sehe scheint ihr euch gut zu kennen, oder?"<p>

Minova blickte kurz über die Schulter zurück.

„Sie ist eine gute Bekannte. Wir kennen uns von unserer gemeinsamen Zeit als Jägerinnen, also so was wie reguläre Soldaten wie bei der Allianz."

„Ich kenne die die unterschiedlichen Begrifflichkeiten."

„Ah ok ... Später gingen wir dann getrennte Wege. Ich wurde Kommandosoldatin und sie leitet eine private Sicherheitsfirma."

„Also auch eine Söldnerin."

Da blieb Minova stehen.

„Ich bin keine Söldnerin! Wir ... sind keine Söldner! Ich leite wie sie sagte eine seriöse private Sicherheitsfirma, mit wichtigen Kunden im gesamten Citadel-Gebiet und mit entsprechender Zulassung!", erklärte sie wütend.

Für Shepard klang das zwar immer noch nach Söldnertum, egal wie viel weiße Farbe man darüber pinselte, nur jetzt hatte er keine Lust darüber zu streiten.

„Verstanden, privater Sicherheitsdienst ... schon klar ... jetzt aber zurück zum Anfang: Warum dieses Aufgebot und das wichtigste: Worum geht es hier eigentlich? Das will ich endlich wissen! Und zwar von Anfang an!"

„In Ordnung, Shepard ... vor ein paar Tagen kontaktierte mich eine verhältnismäßig junge Asari. Sie sagte sie hätte in der Vergangenheit schon mehrfach mit Ihnen zu tun gehabt, dass sie wichtige Informationen besitzt und das Sie der einzigste sind, der ihr in dieser Angelegenheit helfen kann."

Shepard wollte nicht glauben was er da hörte.

Wie viele Asari kamen da wohl in Frage?

Wenn man es so überlegte nur eine einzige . Liara, aber wieso meldete sie sich nicht selbst beim ihm?

In was für Schwierigkeiten war Liara nur hinein geraten?

Wie gefährlich musste diese Informationen nur sein, dass jemand einen derartigen Aufwand auf sich nahm?

Shepard konnte sich gar nicht ausmalen um was es da ging – er wollte es im Moment einfach nicht, doch er musste es einfach wissen.

„Um was für Informationen handelt es sich?"

„Nun, die sind, gelinde gesagt, ausgesprochen heikel ...", begann Shiala zu erklären.

„Und mehr wollen wir auch nicht wissen!", unterbrach Minova. „Wegen solchen Informationen sterben Leute und zwar massenhaft. Da will ich und mein Team nicht länger als nötig mit hinein gezogen werden. Sobald Sie ihr Paket haben gehen wir alle unsere Wege!"

„Und trotzdem haben Sie an unserer gekämpft.", konterte Shepard.

„Damit beglich ich eine Schuld gegenüber Shiala und nun bewegen Sie sich gefälligst. Je schneller ich von diesem Loch runter komme desto besser."

Kaidan holte auf und ging auf Shepards Höhe.

„Wir müssen reden.", sagte er leise.

„Und über was?"

„Das Treffen ... eben ... und alles darum herum ... Haben Sie irgendeine Ahnung was das bedeutet ... für mich ... für uns? Der Rat reißt mir den Arsch dermaßen weit auf, dass da locker die Normandy durchpasst und zwar QUER!"

„Glauben Sie etwa ich bin erfreut über das was da passiert ist, oder etwa das ich das wollte?"

„Natürlich nicht ..."

„Dann, Kaidan, warten wir erst ab, was für Informationen wir erhalten. Am Ende bekommen Sie vom Rat vielleicht sogar einen Orden für Ihre Verdienst."  
>„Das glauben nicht mal Sie selbst."<p>

„Abwarten ... der Rat kann uns eh nichts, denn egal wie zivilisiert Illium auch aussehen mag, es liegt in den Terminus-Systemen und damit fernab der Citadel-Gesetze."

„Ich will es hoffen ... für uns beide.", meinte Kaidan und schwieg.

Währenddessen wurden sie von Minova immer tiefer in den Gebäudekomplex geführt, bis sie die unterste Ebene erreichten und dort eine große, dunkle Lagerhalle betraten.

„Commander Shepard, ich bin nicht in der Lage ihren aktuellen Standort zu überwachen.", offenbarte ihm EDI.

„Vom Regen in die Traufe. Manchmal hasse ich mein Leben.", dachte Shepard.

Die Halle war ausgesprochen geräumig. Hier drinnen konnte man locker die neue Normandy unterbringen. Sie stand voll mit unzähligen Kisten, Containern und haufenweise unverpackten Geräten aller erdenklicher Art, von Haushaltsrobotern bis hin zu Baumaschinen. Hier stand alles absolut kreuz und quer.

Ein Bereich den man kaum überwachen, geschweige überblicken konnte.

Hier saßen sie auf dem Präsentierteller.

„Jo, Marines!", rief Minova laut und das Echo hallte ordentlich durch den Raum.

Mit einem Mal gingen die Lichter an und erhellten die gewaltige Halle. Aus geradezu jeder Ecke kamen Asari, eine schwerer bewaffnet als die andere, locker 40, oder 50 an der Zahl. So klein war Minovas Sicherheitsdienst doch nicht.

Shepard sah sich um, unterdrückte seine Angst und blickte Minova an.

„Was denn? Ich mag den Spruch.", waren ihre Worte und sie und eine Asari gingen sich entgegen.

„Willkommen zurück, Captain."

„Danke, wir hatten ein paar Probleme und einige Verletzte, ansonsten alles in Ordnung. Gab es hier irgendwelche Vorkommnisse?"

„Ja, ein Attentatsteam hatte es auf unser Paket abgesehen."

„Probleme?"  
>„Nicht im geringsten, aber ich empfehle einen sofortigen Abzug."<p>

„Verstanden."

Die beiden Asari gingen zu einem Container und öffneten ihn. In seinem Inneren lag ein ganzer Haufen Leichen.

„War ja klar, Eclipse.", sagte Minova, als sie die ganzen Toten in gelben Rüstungen sah. „Verbrennen.", befahl sie streng.

„Zu Befehl, Captain."

„Und sie kommen zu mir, Shepard. Sie nehmen jetzt ihr Paket und verschwinden.", befahl Minova regelrecht und ging zu einem anderem Container.

„Da ist ... mein Paket drinnen?", fragte Shepard.

Die Frage war mehr rhetorischer Natur, nur diese Floskel verstand Minova nicht.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Der Container ist ihr Paket und den können sie sich sonst wo hin stecken ... Idiot."

Die Asari begannen den Container zu öffnen und Shepard blickte angespannt und sehnsüchtig durch den größer werdenden Spalt.

Und dann kam ihm die Asari entgegen.

Liara ...

... war es allerdings nicht.

„Moment ... Sie?", begann Shepard.

„Ja, ich bin es, Rana Tahnoptis."


	7. Der Unsichtbare Feind

Vollkommen perplex stand Shepard da und starrte Rana an. Die junge Asari, er hatte keine Ahnung wie alt sie wirklich war, kam langsam aus dem Container und blieb vor ihm stehen.

Ruhig musterte Shepard sie von Kopf bis Fuss.

Kaidan und Jack konnten mit der Asari nichts anfangen, geschweige Shepards Blicke nachvollziehen. Nur Grunt kam die Asari, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, eigenartig bekannt vor.

Rana trug einen ganz gewöhnlichen Alltagsanzug – nichts besonders, nichts auffallendes. Eng bei sich hielt sie einen ganz traditionellen, stählernen Aktenkoffer. Sie wirkte müde und entkräftet.

„Das kam jetzt unerwartet.", sagte Shepard und starrte Rana weiterhin an.

„Ok, Leute, wir ziehen ab!", rief Minova.

Nachdem eine der Asari einen Brandsatz mit Zeitzünder in den Container mit den Leichen der Eclipse-Söldner gelegt hatte machte sie und ihre Truppe schlagartig einen Abgang.

Shiala ging auf Shepard zu, legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und sah ihn an.

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie gekommen sind, Shepard. Ich werde mich irgendwann später bei ihnen melden, aber jetzt will auch ich Illium so schnell es geht verlassen. Zhu's Hope braucht mich ... und ich will hier nicht länger bleiben. Das mag jetzt so aussehen, als würde ich sie im Stich lassen, vielleicht ist es das auch, aber ich weiß das Sie damit fertig werden."

Dann verließ sie ebenfalls die Halle.

Er sah Rana wieder an.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir beide uns so schnell wiedersehen würden."

„Ich weiß. Eigentlich hatte ich darauf gehofft Sie nie wieder sehen zu müssen, aber ich bin hier in etwas hinein geraten, wo nur Sie mir wieder raushelfen können."  
>„Klingt ja ganz interessant, aber wieso sollte ich das tun? ... Wenn ich sehe was allein schon bis jetzt für ein Chaos entstanden, da frage ich mich ob es nicht doch ein Fehler war Sie gehen zu lassen."<p>

Rana schluckte.

Als die beiden sich zum ersten Mal trafen erforschte Rana für Saren die Indoktrination durch den Reaper Sovereign. Sie schaffte es nur ganz knapp aus der Anlage auf Virmire zu entkommen, bevor sie durch eine Atombombe dem Erdboden gleich gemacht wurde. Erst zwei Jahre später trafen wieder aufeinander. Hier arbeitete Rana für den kroganischen Warlord Okeer und dessen Projekt, was letztendlich zur Schaffung Grunts führte. Auch hier lies Shepard sie wieder ziehen und nun stand sie vor ihm.

Rana blickte kurz zum Container mit den Leichen, dann wieder auf ihren Koffer und zuletzt zu Shepard. Dann fielen die Blicke der drei auf den Ausgangs des Treppenhauses. Der Rest von Shepards, Jacob, Garrus, Mordin und Legion, hatten ebenfalls ihren weg hier hinunter gefunden und schlossen sich ihm an.

„Ich rate mal wild drauf los: Der ganze Ärger, den Sie fabriziert haben hat irgendwas mit dem Koffer da zu tun?", fragte Shepard.

Sein Ton zeigte, dass er mehr als unzufrieden war Rana wiederzusehen, hatte er doch erwartet sie würde besser aufpassen wohin sie geht.

Rana nickte nur.

„Und was ist da drinnen?"

Rana atmete kurz durch und sah dann auf.

„Ein biologischer Kampfstoff."

Es dauerte einen Moment bis man begriff was Rana ihnen da offenbart hatte. Mordin war der erste, der sich dazu äußerte.

„Eine biologische Waffe in einem dicht besiedeltem Gebiet. Unverantwortlich!".

„Moment mal! Ist das da ein Einschussloch?", fragte Garrus nervös.

Rana drehte den Koffer zur Seite und man erkannte, dass da tatsächlich ein Einschussloch in der mittleren oberen Ecke klaffte – ein glatter Druchschuss.

„Ja.", bestätigte sie. „Aber das war schon vorher da, der Inhalt ist intakt."

Alle gingen mehrere Schritte zurück.

„Och bitte! Wenn die Proben beschädigt wären, dann würde ich hier jetzt garantiert nicht stehen."

„Mit ist irgendwie nicht wohl bei der ganzen Sache.", meinte Shepard.

„Shepard, bitte helfen Sie mir! Ich hab so viel riskiert, nur um sie zu finden, von meinem eigenen Leben ganz zu schweigen."

„Gut, gut ... sagen Sie mir erstmal wie gefährlich diese Waffe ist."

„Absolut tödlich! Dieser Kampfstoff kann das Leben von Millionen, ja sogar Milliarden kosten! Das Ding ist ein regelrechter Supervirus!"

„SCHEISSE!".

Shepard musste abwiegen. Sollte er tatsächlich das Risiko eingehen? Andererseits konnte er Rana schlechte mit ihrer Fracht alleine stehen lassen und vielleicht war schon die Tatsache, dass sie vor ihm stand ein Beweis dafür, dass sie sich geändert hatte. Am Ende war es EDI, die seinen Entscheidungsprozess beschleunigte.

„Commander Shepard, Eclipse beginnt sein Attentatsteam zu vermissen. Ein kleine Truppe ist zu ihnen unterwegs. Die Blues Suns vermissen ebenfalls ihre Einheiten. Bislang haben sie keine Überblick über die Situation. Ich kann durch Manipulation ihrer Kommunikationswege eine vorläufige Koordination unterbinden. Empfehle deshalb sofort abzurücken."

„EDI wird versuchen Falschmeldungen rauszuhauen. Das sollte ihnen genug Zeit und Raum verschaffen um hoffentlich unbemerkt zur Normandy zu kommen, bevor die eine regelrechte Hetzjagd beginnen. Im Moment kümmert sich EDI darum sämtliche Aufzeichnungen des Überwachungssystems zu löschen, gleichzeitig wird das System einen folgenschweren Absturz erleiden. Damit sollten hoffentlich alle unsere Spuren verwischt werden.", ergänzte Miranda.

„Verstanden. Wie viel Zeit bleibt uns?", fragte Shepard.

„Keine Ahnung, hängt davon ab, wie schnell sie alles wieder online bekommen. Besser Sie nehmen sofort die Beine in die Hand."

„Ok ... Es ist an der Zeit zu verschwinden! Alle zurück auf die Normandy!"

„Und was ist mit ihr?", fragte Jack nach Shepards lautstarkem Befehl.

„Sie kommt natürlich mit."

Sichtlich erleichtert folgte Rana den anderen. Dabei gingen Legion, Jacob, Grunt und Jack neben ihr her, um sie nach allen Seiten hin abzuschirmen, wobei Mordin das Schlusslicht bildete, um eventuelle Verfolger aufzuspüren und auszuschalten, während Shepard, Garrus und Kaidan vor gingen und den die Gruppe anführten.

Über ein zweites Treppenhaus, EDI hatte einen Bauplan gefunden und einen optimalen Fluchtweg ausgearbeitet, der in Shepard Visier hochgeladen wurde, gelangten sie zu mehreren Seitengassen und ein paar Wartungsschächten, worüber sie vollkommen unbemerkt nach oben gelangen. Noch auf ihrem Weg hörten sie die Explosion des Brandsatzes, als sein Zeitzünder ablief. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit kamen sie aus einer dunklen Ecke in den oberen Etagen hervor, der sie in eine große Lounge führte. Shepard wusste bereits wie sie waren. Ein kurzer Blick zur Seite und er sah das Eternity, eine Bar, die von der Asari-Matriachin Aethyta geleitet wurde. Ohne sich hier lange aufzuhalten verließen sie die Lounge und gelangten über einen Gang zurück zu den großen, offen liegenden Handelsplätzen. Zwischen durch begegnete ihnen kein einziger Söldner.

EDI leistete hervorragende Arbeit, während sie die Söldner nicht nur in die Irre führte, sondern auch von Shepards Gruppe fernhielt.

Stattdessen liefen ihnen jede Menge Soldaten und Polizisten über den Weg, von denen sie aber ignoriert wurden. Die würden in den nächsten Tagen noch genug zu tun haben, um weitere Eskalationen zu verhindern.

Ohne Probleme gelangen sie so zum Raumhafen zur bereits mit aufgewärmten Triebwerken wartende Normandy und in unter zehn Minuten schaffte Joker sie von der Planetenoberfläche ins All.

Ihr ganzer Abgang lief ausgesprochen unspektakulär, selbst Joker hielt sich peinlichst genau an die Anweisungen der Fluglotsen um selbst das kleinste bisschen eines Verdachts zu vermeiden. Shepard konnte das nur Recht sein. Auf seiner Kabine hat er sich inzwischen von seiner Rüstung befreit und war in seine bequeme Freizeitkleidung geschlüpft.

Vor einem Spiegel stehend sah er sich an und dachte nach.

Er konnte kaum verstehen wie er so schnell vom Regen in der Traufe landen konnte, geschweige wie schnell er Rana Thanoptis an der Backe hatte, wie ein Baby, das man an einer Türschwelle ausgesetzt hatte.

Shepard atmete tief durch, ging zum Aufzug und fuhr runter zum CIC von wo aus er direkt ins Labor ging. Dort standen bereits Rana, Mordin und Miranda versammelt um den Koffer. Rana öffnete ihn erst, als Shepard mit im Raum war. Langsam klappte sie den Deckel und begann mit ihren Ausführungen.

„Das ist es. Um das dreht sich alles."

Im Koffer befanden sich vier kleine Glasbehälter, eingebettet in ein schützendes styroporähnliches Material. Wie viel es im Ernstfall tatsächlich gebracht hätte ist unklar, zumal das Einschussloch genau einen Zentimeter neben einer der Proben lag. Vorsichtig nahm Mordin eines der Behältnisse heraus und betrachtete die darin befindliche farblose, wässrig anmutende Flüssigkeit.

„Diese vier Proben sind alle. Alle die im Labor eingelagert waren, in dem ich gearbeitete habe. Wahrscheinlich haben sie es deshalb so schnell gemerkt. Alle Proben waren weg, genau wie ich. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war das nicht sehr intelligent, aber ich konnte nicht zulassen das denen da auch nur eine einzige Zelle übrig bleibt."

Mordin betrachtete das kleine Gefäß genauer. Schloss man seine Hand konnte man es komplett verdecken. Es verfügte über einen Sicherheitsverschluss, denn man nur mit eine bestimmte Handhabung öffnen konnte. Dadurch ging man sicher das solche Behälter nicht versehentlich geöffnet wurden.

„Die Behälter sind aus einem extrem gehärtetem Panzerglas. Irgendein spezielles Hightech-Material, angeblich das beste was es zu kaufen gibt. Es heißt man könnte darauf treten, ohne das auch nur ein einziger Kratzer entstehen würde. Ausprobiert habe ich es selbstverständlich nie."

In dem Moment drehte sich Mordin zur Seite und lies den Behälter fallen.

Mit einem Klirren schlug es auf dem Boden auf und blieb dort liegen.

Wie starr vor Schreck starrten alle anderen auf den Boden.

Daraufhin ertönte ein Krachen, wonach sich ebenfalls alle umdrehten.

Shepard war bewusstlos zusammengebrochen.

„Das kam unerwartet.", sagte die völlig verstörte Miranda.

Man half Shepard auf, setzte ihn auf einen Stuhl und Mordin gab ihm ein passendes Mittel um ihn schnellstmöglich wieder auf zu wecken.

Der ganze Stress der letzten Tage war defintiv zu viel für Shepard gewesen und Mordins kleiner „Test" hatte ihm ganz klar den Rest gegeben.

Bereits nach ein paar Minuten war Shepard wieder wach. Etwas benommen, aber wach. Den Ärger, den Miranda Mordin in der Zwischenzeit gemacht hatte, hatte er natürlich nicht mitbekommen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Shepard?", fragte Miranda.

„Ging mir schon mal besser.", sagte er leise.

„Kommt nicht wieder vor.", gab Mordin von sich, woraufhin Shepard kurz nickte.

„Wir sollten Sie auf Ihre Kabine bringen ..."

„Nein!", widersprach er. „Ich will jetzt wissen mit was wir es hier zu tun haben."

„Also ... wollen wir weitermachen?", fragte Rana.

„Ich bitte darum."  
>„Gut ... ähm ... wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"<p>

„Mir egal ... sag mir einfach um was für eine Art von biologischer Waffe es sich hier handelt."

Mordin nahm eines der Behältnisse und legte es in eine Maschine. Das Gerät wurde versiegelt und begann automatisch die Probe zu öffnen und Teile des Inhalts zu entnehmen.

„Es ist ein über Luft und Flüssigkeit übertragbarer Killervirus, dessen einzige Aufgabe darin besteht möglichst großen Schaden anzurichten, aber er ist in seiner gesamten Gegebenheit ausgesprochen eigenartig. Während normale Viren versuchen Zellen zu infizieren und sich dabei zu vermehren, verhält sich dieser Virus genau andersherum. Er zerstört jede Zelle die er antrifft, ausnahmslos."

„Unwahrscheinlich.", meinte Mordin.

„Das dachten man anfangs auch, bis wir eines besseren belehrt wurde. Das Problem ist aber der Aufbau des Virus selbst, da er augenscheinlich von den Menschen stammen muss."

„Das Ding ist von uns?", fragte Miranda entrüstet.

„Das zu erklären ist etwas schwierig ... wartet mal kurz."

Mordin und Rana werkelten kurz an der Maschine herum und nur Momente später wurde auf dem Bildschirm eines Computers ein vorläufiges Ergebnis über den zu untersuchenden Virus angezeigt. Neben etlichen unverständlichen, wissenschaftlichen Texten waren auch einige Bilder vorhanden. Darunter auch eine Grafik die schon etwas mehr Aufschluss geben konnte.

„Höchst eigenartig.", meinte Mordin.

Der Bildschirm zeigte zwei ineinander verzwirbelte Bahnen an – eine Doppelhelix.

„Ja.", bestätigte Rana. „Das ist der genetische Aufbau des Virus."

Shepard und Miranda konnten damit nicht viel anfangen. DNA wurde eh immer als Doppelhelix angezeigt. Interessant waren dabei nur die einzelnen Bausteine.

„Wir haben ihm den Namen Reaper-Virus gegeben."

Shepard sah Miranda kurz an.

Tolle Namenswahl. Etwas besseres hattet ihr nicht auf Lager?", fragte er.

„Nein, alle anderen Namen waren einfach zu lang und wir hielten den für ausgesprochen passend."

Shepard konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Ich sagte ja das der Virus von den Menschen zu stammen scheint. Damit wollte ich sagen, dass der Reaper-Virus die menschlichen DNA als Grundlage hat. Nach allem was wir kennen scheint der Virus auf den Leukozyten zu basieren."

„Und was sind Leukozyten?", fragte Shepard.

„Menschliches Immunsystem, anderer Begriff: weiße Blutkörperchen. Habe dennoch Zweifel an Ihren Ausführungen.", kam von Mordin die Anwort.

„Ich weiß das klingt unglaubwürdig, aber so ging es mir auch als ich zum ersten Mal davon hörte. Irgendwer hat mithilfe fortgeschrittener Gentechnik aus den schützenden Leukozyten einen absolut tödlichen Virus gemacht.

Shepard sah zu Miranda.

„Hat Cerberus nebenbei noch irgendein Biowaffenprogramm am laufen?"

Miranda schwieg.

„EDI?"

„Zum aktuellen Zeitpunkt besitzt Cerberus kein Programm das die Entwicklung von biologischen Waffen auf dieser Grundlage vorsieht. Es liegen keine Informationen über angefangene, abgebrochene, gescheiterte, zukünftige, oder erfolgreiche Programme vor."

„Putzig ... Mordin, habt ihr vielleicht damit etwas zu tun.

Der Salarianer wirkte entrüstet, auch wenn die Frage angesichts der Genophage mehr als berechtigt war.

„Auf keinen Fall!"

Shepard zögerte einen Moment bis sich der letzte noch halbwegs zutreffende Gedanke immer stärker zu Wort meldete.

„So ein Scheiß. Sagt mir jetzt bitte nicht das da nur noch die Allianz als letzte Möglichkeit übrig bleibt."

„Das würde ich persönlich ausschließen.", meinte Rana. „Sehen Sie, der Virus ist dermaßen aggressiv, er greift sogar menschliche Zellen an. Ich gehe nicht davon aus das sich Menschen direkt an einem derartigen Projekt beteiligen würden, dass das Potential besitzt gegen sie selbst eingesetzt zu werden."  
>„Wer kommt dann aber noch als Erfinder in Frage? Die Kollektoren? Irgendein Überbleibsel von Ihnen?", fragte Miranda.<p>

„Technisch möglich, aber unwahrscheinlich. Waren für bereit massenhafte Verschleppung, nicht massenhafte Ausrottung."

„Ok, ok, ok. Ihr könnt meinetwegen alleine weiter spekulieren, aber wenn ich mir noch mehr von diesen Killer-Todes-Super-was-weiß-ich-was-Virus anhören muss,dann brech ich garantiert gleich noch mal zusammen, deshalb werde mich jetzt doch hinlegen und etwas ausruhen. Währenddessen könnt ihr sonst was mit dem Virus machen ... Macht ein paar Tests und sammelt irgendwelche Ergebnisse, damit ich etwas habe was ich dem Rat präsentieren kann ... Miranda. Kaidan arbeitet bestimmt auch schon an seinem Bericht. Den soll er solange zurück halten, bis wir hier entsprechende Ergebnisse haben.", sagte Shepard und versuchte auf sehr wackeligen Beinen langsam aufzustehen.

Miranda musste ihn abstützen.

„Ich hau mich jetzt für ein paar Stunden aufs Ohr. Weckt mich sobald ihr fertig seid. Man sieht sich."

Leicht torkelnd verschwand Shepard mit Mirandas Hilfe aus dem Labor und verzog sich in seine Kabine, wo er sich sofort ins Bett fallen lies. In der Zwischenzeit sahen sich Mordin und Rana den Virus genauer an und führten etliche Tests durch. Ranas Wissen über den Virus beschleunigte die Arbeit ungemein.

Bereits nach kurzer Zeit wurde Shepard von Miranda geweckt.

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?", stöhnte er müde.

„Eine knappe Stunde."

„Och nö. Weck mich morgen wieder.", war seine Antwort und er zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

„Gerne, aber Sie sollten sofort ins Labor kommen. Mordin dreht am Rad und läuft die ganze Zeit nur im Kreis."

„Verdammt.", murmelte Shepard und schwang sich aus dem Bett. „Sollte ich nochmal zusammenbrechen, dann ist es aus. Dann habe ich keine Lust mehr. Dann kann sich die Galaxie einen neuen Helden suchen."

Sofort fuhr Shepard runter ins Labor und fand dort tatsächlich Mordin vor, der nur im Kreis herum lief und und unverständliches Zeug von sich gab, während Rana an einem Tisch daneben saß und hilflos zusah.

Ruhig setzte sich Shepard auf einen Stuhl, schaute Mordin einen Moment zu und meinte dann: „Ernsthaft, eine Laufrad wäre für ihn ideal. Wie lange geht das schon so, ich meine seit wie lange läuft er so im Kreis herum."

„Seit fünf, sechs Minuten. Da ich nicht wusste was ich tun sollte habe ich sie rufen lassen."

„Und weshalb läuft er so im Kreis."

Rana zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht ist er ja so schockiert von den Ergebnissen.", mutmaßte sie.

„Mh ... Mordin!"

„Shepard.", war die sofortige Antwort des Salarianers, der für einen längeren Zeitrum einfach alles um sich herum vergessen hatte.

„Das ging ja schnell." witzelte Miranda.

„Ich habe gehört sie haben mir was zu berichten?"

„Nichts gutes, Shepard. Tests abgeschlossen, Ergebnisse sind beunruhigend. Schlimmer als erwartet."

„Bitte nicht.", sagte Shepard zwischen drinnen leise.

„Reaper-Virus hat menschliche DNA als Grundlage, Leukozyten sind der Ursprung, massive gentechnische Modifikationen zur Steigerung der Aggressivität und Funktion, eigentlich unmöglich, und trotzdem vorhanden. Virus verfolgt nur eine Aufgabe – Vernichtung. Angriffe richten sich gegen Zellen aller Art. Bakterien, andere Viren, Blutkörperchen, alle organischen Stoffe im Körper. Kampf bis zum endgültigen Tod beider – bedingslos, kompromislos."

Jetzt hatte Shepard Blut geleckt. Jetzt wollte er unbedingt mehr über das wissen, was sie sich da an Bord geholt hatten.

„Wie arbeitet der Virus genau?"

„Simpel und brutal, aber völlig untypisch. Kein umschließen, oder einschließen der Opferzelle. Augenscheinlich Vermehrungsakt durch Kontakt und Übertragung eigener DNA. Statt Übernahme betroffener Zelle, Zersetztung und Zerstörung der Zelle. Fragen der Vermehrung noch ungeklärt."

„Was die Vermehrung angeht, da sind wir auch nicht sonderlich schlau draus geworden. Wir haben ein einziges Mal gesehen wie eine der Testzellen in eine Reaper-Zelle umgewandelt wurde und seine Arbeit fortsetzte, während eine andere umgewandelte Zelle sofort angegriffen und erledigt wurde. Ein Muster wurde darin noch nicht entdecken.", ergänzte Rana.

„Haben Präsentation vorbereitet, Reaper-Virus im Einsatz, interessiert?"

„Natürlich!", sagten Shepard und Miranda zusammen.

Mordin schaltete das Licht im Labor aus und aktivierte einen Projektor, der ein dreidimensionales Bild in der Mitte des Raumes erzeugte, das er mit seinem Omnitool steuerte. Das Bild zeigte, soviel verstand Shepard von Biologie, die leukozytenähnlichen Zellen, welche einfach nur ziellos herumeierten. Hier endete auch sein Biologieverständnis.

„Start der ersten Präsentation: Reaper-Virus vor Testbeginn. Ruhig, unscheinbar, jederzeit bereit loszuschlagen. Hinzugabe der ersten Testobjekte, eine einfache Kultur aus Influenzaviren ... einfacher Grippevirus."

In die Aufnahme schob sich ein gewaltiges Rohr, die Spitze einer kleinen Nadel. Mithilfe dieser Spritze wurden die Grippeviren der Probe hinzugefügt und reihten sich zu den Reaper-Zellen, die anfangs untätig blieben.

Für Shepard sahen die Zellen des Grippevirus nur wie kleine Beeren mit Stacheln aus, während die Reaper-Viren ihn an mit Streuseln besetzte Pralinen erinnerten. Das er dabei grad Hunger auf ein Müsli mit Himbeeren bekam war ein lustiger Nebeneffekt. Das ihm dieser Appetit gleich wieder vergehen würde wusste er zu dem Zeitpunkt natürlich nicht.

Die Grippeviren dümpelten für einen Moment regungslos neben den Reaper-Viren her und begannen sich nur langsam anzunähern. Sie sahen potentielle Ziele zur Infektion und Vermehrung. Shepard fiel dabei auf das die Blicke von Mordin und Rana strenger wurden und konzentrierte sich ebenfalls auf die beiden am nächsten zueinander liegenden Viren.

Diese kamen sich immer näher und nach ein paar Sekunden berührten sie sich mit Ihren Fühlern, Rüsseln, oder Stacheln. Shepard wusste einfach nicht wie er diese kleinen Dinger an der Oberfläche der Viren beschreiben sollte.

Beide Zellen zuckten nur ein einziges Mal und dann begann die Zelle des Grippevirus langsam zu zerfallen und aufzulösen, während die Reaper-Viren sich in Bewegung setzten und geradezu selbstständig nach weiteren Opfern suchten.

Regungslos betrachtete Shepard den von statten gehende Kampf auf mikroskopischen Niveau, der sich ganz klar als Massaker definieren lies. Während er selbst darin nur irgendwelche kämpfenden Lebensmittel sah, sein Hunger hatte sich trotzdem längst verflüchtigt, war es für Wissenschaftler wieMordin und Rana allerdings der reinste Hardcore-Horror-Splatter-Film.

Die Reaper-Viren erledigten ihre Aufgabe erschreckend meisterhaft. Nach nur ein paar Sekunden waren alle Grippeviren restlos vernichtet, während von den Reaper-Viren keine einzige Zelle verloren ging.

„Gleicher Verlauf bei allen anderen Testdurchgängen.", begann Mordin wieder und schaltete die Aufnahmen durch. „Tests mit allen was zur Verfügung stand. Turianische Zellen, die von Asari, meine eigenen, Varianten des Kollektor-Virus und der Genophage, kroganische Zellen, verschiedene Gewebezellen, verschiedene Krankheitserreger, einer tödlicher, als der andere, sogar menschliche Zellen. Alle Testproben vernichtet. Rückstandslos."

„Äh, Moment ... dieser Reaper-Virus, der ja aus menschlicher DNA gemacht sein soll geht tatsächlich auch gegen menschliche Zellen vor? Dann wäre das der Beweis, dass er unmöglich ein Produkt von den Menschen sein, geschweige von Cerberus. Wir würden niemals etwas derartiges entwickeln, das sogar unsere eigene Art bedrohen könnte!", sagte Miranda verteidigend.  
>„Stimme überein. Menschliche DNA sehr wahrscheinlich aufgrund hoher genetischer Vielfältigkeit und Anpassungsfähigkeit ausgewählt. Menschen nicht zwangsläufig Urheber des Virus. Dennoch weitere Forschung dringend nötig um Reaper-Virus zu verstehen und Gegenmaßnahmen zu entwickeln."<p>

Mordin sah kurz zu Rana, die daraufhin nickte.

„In dem Labor in dem ich gearbeitet hatte gab es Aufzeichnungen über die Tests an lebenden Objekten durchgeführt, um einen Eindruck davon zu bekommen wie ... effizient ... der Virus tatsächlich ist. Abhängig davon wie der Virus aufgenommen wird unterscheiden sich die weiteren Folgen. Einer erblindete zuerst, als die Sehnerven zerstört wurden, einer verblutete innerlich, nachdem ihm der Virus direkt in den Blutkreislauf gespritzt wurde, ein anderer erlitt einen Hirntot. Es gab nur einen der den Virus überlebte, aber es wird erwähnt, dass er sich aufgrund von massiven inneren Schäden und Schmerzen, die nicht mal mit den besten Mittel gelindert werden konnten kurz darauf das Leben nahm."

„Daran haben Sie gearbeitet?", wurde Shepard laut.

Er spielte mit dem Gedanken eine Waffe zu holen und die Sache hier und jetzt zu beenden.

„Ich habe nie daran gearbeitet. Ich habe nur die Aufnahmen von den Opfern gesehen, die man als Testobjekte missbraucht hatte und gerade deshalb fasste ich den Entschluss zu türmen. Ich wollte einen Neuanfang machen und nicht schon wieder in irgendetwas ... Falsches hineingezogen werden. Nur das Problem war halt ... als ich von dem Virus erfuhr, musste ich mich entscheiden mitzuarbeiten, oder es sein zu lassen. Leider sind diejenigen, die die Mitarbeit verweigerten ausgesprochen schnell dahingeschieden."

„Da hatten Sie sich ja einen tollen Arbeitsplatz ausgesucht. Einfach mal so 'nen Supervirus zu entwickeln."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Im Nachhinein ist mir bei vielen Kollegen und gerade bei der Führung eine starke ... moralische Flexibilität aufgefallen. Die haben mit geradezu jedem zusammengearbeitet der ihnen ausreichend Geld bezahlte. Hauptkunden waren zumeist Söldner und irgendwelche Völker aus den Terminus-Systemen."

„Wenn das so ist: In wessen Auftrag wurde der Reaper-Virus entwickelt?"

„Nach allem was ich weiß Eclipse."

„Das ist nicht gut. Wenn sich Söldner mit derartigen biologischen Waffen eindecken, dann könnte das sehr bald zu einem ernstzunehmenden Bedrohung werden.", merkte Miranda an.

„Daran habe ich eben auch gedacht.", erwiderte Shepard „Darüber muss ich den Rat informieren ... Mordin, mit Ihren eigenen Worten, aber ohne das ganze Wissenschaftszeug. Wie gefährlich ist der Virus?"

„Habe bisher mit vielen biologischen Waffen zu tun, alle harmlos im Vergleich zu Reaper-Virus ... Shepard, ich kenne nichts tödlicheres, ganze Galaxie kennt nichts tödlicheres. Virus könnte nur erste Stufe einer noch gefährlicheren Waffen sein. Entwicklung und drohende Verbreitung muss aufgehalten werden. Um jeden Preis. Rat darf nicht weghören."

„Ok, dass reibe ich denen genau so unter die Nase ... Rana, das Sie ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt haben, um uns vor dieser Gefahr zu warnen bewundere ich. Trotzdem will ich nachher noch mal kurz mit Ihnen reden. Könnten Sie dafür in meiner Kabine warten?"  
>Rana nickte.<p>

„Gut, Miranda, holen sie Kaidan. Sagen Sie ihm er soll seinen Bericht abschicken und sich dann sofort beim Konferenzraum bei mir melden."

„Verstanden, Commander."

„Mordin, stellen Sie mit EDI schnellstmöglich eine Zusammenfassung der Testergebnisse her, die wir dann dem Rat präsentieren können. Die werden nach Kaidans Bericht garantiert Blut sehen wollen und das sollte sie hoffentlich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück bringen."

„Ja."

Daraufhin verließ Shepard das Labor durch die Seitentür und wartete vor der Tür des direkt daneben liegenden Konferenzraums.

Dort dachte er über die vielen Erkenntnisse nach die er in so kurzer Zeit gesammelt hatte.

Wutentbrannt holte er aus und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand, sodass in ihr eine große Delle zurück blieb.

Er könnte kotzen.

Statt durch die Galaxie zu reisen und Unterstützung für den bevorstehenden Kampf gegen die Reaper zu sammeln durfte er sich jetzt mit durchgenknallten Söldnern, einer tödlichen biologischen Waffe und wieder mit den dickköpfigen Politikern herum schlagen.

Doch er sah darin eine Chance.

Bereits nach nur ein paar Minuten erschien Kaidan bei ihm. Er wirkte blass.

„Sie sehen gar nicht gut aus. Alles ok bei Ihnen?", fragte Shepard.

„Hab gekotzt.", war Kaidans einfache Antwort.

„Etwas als sie den Bericht absendeten?"

„Nein, davor, als ich erfuhr, dass ich es machen soll."

„Mh ... zum Ausgleich, ich bin vorhin zusammengebrochen."  
>„Hört sich nicht gut."<p>

„Nur halb so schlimm. Erschöpfung, kombiniert mit einem bösen Streich von Mordin."

„Mordin? Der Salarianer? Der kam mir immer so harmlos vor."

„Vorsicht. Mordin ist nicht nur ein hervorragender Forscher, sondern auch ein ehemaliger STG-Agent. Unterschätzen sie ihn niemals."

„Hui.", machte Kaidan. „Und was hat er über unsere Fracht herausgefunden, diese Biowaffe?"

„Er hat ein bisschen herum getestet. Das Ergebnis, kurz gesagt, es ist absolut tödlich. Das Ding könnte die ganze Galaxie auslöschen, wenn es in die falschen Hände gerät."

„Meine Güte ... davon muss der Rat erfahren."

„Genau deshalb habe ich sie gerufen. Ich habe für die einen ordentlichen Satz Beweise zusammengestellt. Dieses Mal werden sie auf mich hören müssen."

„Gut, hoffentlich werden sie das."

„Eingehende Verbindung, Commander Shepard. Es ist der Citadel-Rat.", meldete EDI.

„Pünktlich wie ein Uhrwerk. Stürzen wir uns ins Gemetzel.", meinte Shepard und zusammen betraten sie den ÜLG-Kommunikationsraum, der inzwischen zum Konferenzraum umfunktioniert wurde."

Der Tisch versank in der Mitte des abgedunkelten Raumes im Boden und an seiner Stelle erschien die holographische Projektion der vier Ratsmitglieder.

„Captain Alenko, wir haben soeben Ihren Bericht empfangen. Entspricht dieser der Wahrheit? Ist ihr Team an dem Massaker auf Illium beteiligt gewesen?", fragte ihn Tevos ruhig.

Shepard konnte sich ein Lachen nur mit Mühe verkneifen. Sofort bezeichnete man den Vorfall schon als Massaker. Und die Opfer waren bestimmt die ganzen, armen Söldner, die keiner Fliege was zu Leide tun konnten. Natürlich kam es zu Kollateralschäden, allerdings wusste er nicht wie hoch die Opferzahlen unter der Zivilbevölkerung waren.

„Ja, Ratsherr, der Bericht entspricht der Wahrheit, aber ich verwehre mich der Bezeichnung als Massaker.", gab Kaidan trocken zurück.

Entsprechend geschockt wirkte die Asari, als sie das hörte.

„Sind Sie noch zu retten? Wir haben Sie an Shepards Seite gesetzt, damit sie solche Gewalttaten in Zukunft verhindern und jetzt begehen sie die zusammen!", fluchte der turianische Ratsherr Valern wütend.

„Wenn ich darauf hinweisen darf ...", begann Kaidan.

„NEIN, DÜRFEN SIE NICHT! Sie sollten Shepards Kreuzug der Zerstörung Einhalt gebieten und nicht in einem Krisengebiet weiter anheizen!", fiel Valern ihm ins Wort.

Shepard konnte da nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Commander, bitte etwas mehr Ernsthaftigkeit. Diese Sache ist für uns alle schwierig genug.", ermahnte Anderson.

Shepard wirkte überrascht. Nicht wegen Anderson, sondern weil er dachte er würde abseits der Aufnahme stehen.

„Sie dürfen nicht vergessen, dass wir Ihnen eine zweite Chance gaben, wenn auch mit Auflagen und dieses Vertrauen haben Sie enttäuscht.", sagte der Salarianer.

„Enttäuscht? Pah! Sie sollten sich mal selbst hören. Suchen nach den Schuldigen auf Illium selbst. Wir waren es nicht, die in einem dicht bevölkertem Areal schwere Waffen, wie Mechs, oder Jäger eingesetzt haben. Wir haben uns nur selbst verteidigt. Sie kommen mir vor, als hätten sie Captain Alenkos Bericht nicht mal richtig durchgelesen.", fauchte Shepard zurück.

„Natürlich haben wir das. Uns ist sehr wohl die Beteiligung einer Gruppierung von Söldner bewusst, doch Captain Alenkos Bericht ist dabei unsere einzigste Quelle, da das Überwachungssystem in Nos Astra zu dem Zeitpunkt außer Betrieb war. Und unter Berücksichtigung der hohen Opferzahlen ...", erklärte Tevos.

„Wie viele Opfer gab es überhaupt?", fragte Shepard

Er hatte sich nicht wirklich damit befasst, aber selbst im schlimmsten Fall tippte er auf 30 bis 40 Tote herum.

„115 Tote. Viele Schwerverletzte. Und das nur nach ersten Meldungen. Die Zahl wird in den nächsten Tagen bestimmt noch nach oben korrigiert."

Shepards Augen weiteten sich. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Tatsächlich war seine erste Schätzung ausgesprochen präzise, nur leider war ihm dabei einen einzigen Faktor unbekannt geblieben – die Mantis. Als der Jäger in die Tiefe stürzte und traf er genau eine Haltestelle an dem viele Pendler dicht gedrängt auf die öffentlichen Nahverkehrsmittel warteten. Gerade die Explosion der Reste an mitgeführter Munition und Waffen ließen die Opferzahlen massiv nach oben gehen.

Für Shepard war ganz klar, das er die Gemüter beruhigen musste. Zum Glück hatte er noch ein Ass im Ärmel.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht mit diesem Ausmaß gerechnet habe, aber verantwortlich sind wir dafür nicht. Vor Ort versuchten wir alles um einer Eskalation aus dem Weg zu gehen und genau dieses Szenario zu verhindern und daran sind wir gescheitert. Ebenso muss ich auf den Erfolg des Einsatzes hinweisen, da es uns gelang eine Wissenschaftlerin mit sensiblen Informationen aus dem Gebiet zu evakuieren, welche den tatsächlichen Ursprung für diese ganze Gewalt darstellt."

„Das wäre der nächste Punkt über den wir sprechen müssen. Captain Alenkos Bericht lässt den genauen Grund für Ihre Reise nach Illium offen.", erklärte Anderson.

Kaidan wirkte schockiert, hatte er doch einen lückenlosen Bericht verfasst.

Die Schuld musste man hier bei EDI suchen. Die Schiffs-KI hatte während der Übertragung diese Informationen bewusst ausgelassen. Mordin hatte EDI darum gebeten, damit Shepard eine bessere Bühne hatte.

„Den Datensatz übertragen.", befahl Shepard. „Ratsherren, ich weiß so manch einer von ihnen kann mich nicht leiden, aber ich versichere ihnen das das nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. In den letzten Jahren, während ich meinen Kreuzzug der Zerstörung durch die Galaxie führte ...", man hörte ganz klar den zynischen Unterton heraus, der sich an Valern richtete, dann wurde seine Stimme ernsthafter, „habe ich viele Kontakte geknüpft. Einer dieser Kontakte hatte sich bei mir gemeldet und bat schnellstmöglichst um ein Treffen auf Illium. Dieser Kontakt, eine Asari-Wissenschaftlerin, offenbarte uns unter Einsatz ihres eigenen Lebens Erschreckendes. Nach unseren bisherigen Erkenntnissen versuchen Söldner in den Besitz einer biologischen Massenvernichtungswaffe zu kommen, oder sind bereits im Besitz eines waffenfähigem Virus. Womöglich war das von Ihnen erwähnte Massaker sogar ein Versuch der Söldner einen Mord an der Wissenschaftlerin zu vertuschen, der nur durch unsere Anwesenheit scheiterte."

„Haben Sie dafür irgendwelche Beweise?", fragte Valern misstrauisch.

„Natürlich. Inzwischen sollten sie einen entsprechenden Datensatz erhalten haben. Er enthält zwar keine Beweise für meinen Bericht über die Vorkommnisse auf Illium, dafür aber wichtige Informationen über die Eigenschaften und Fähigkeiten der Biowaffe selbst. Alleine schon die bestätigte Existenz des Virus untermauert meine Sicht der Ereignisse sehr."

Shepard vernahm ein leises Piepen, das von der Projektion kam. Die Ratsmitglieder hatten seine Nachricht erhalten, öffneten über kleine Armaturen vor ihnen den Anhang und betrachteten den Inhalt.

„Die Normandy verfügt über die erforderliche Ausrüstung und das notwendige Personal um den Virus zu untersuchen. Vor ihnen liegen die ersten Erkenntnisse unseres Top-Forschers und der Wissenschaftlerin, die wir gerettet haben. Um es mit ihren Worten sagen: Es ist der mit Abstand gefährlichste Virus den die Galaxie kennt. Es gibt nichts vergleichbares."

Die Ratsmitglieder hörten Shepard nur beiläufig zu, die Schlagwörter nahmen sie trotzdem wahr. Anhand ihrer Gesichtsausdrücke konnte Shepard erkennen, das sie zunehmend schockiert waren. Sie brauchten ganz klar noch einen Moment um das ganze Ausmaß, sowie das gefährdende Potential zu erkennen.

„Sind all diese Daten ... zutreffend?", fragte Tevos.

„Es sind nur vorläufige Ergebnisse, aber ja, sie sind zutreffend.", bestätigte Shepard.

„Und an dieses Zeug versuchen Söldner zu kommen?", fragte Anderson.

„Wir vermuten Eclipse dahinter, nur im Moment fehlen uns dafür die Beweise. Allerdings besteht durchaus die Gefahr, das sich der Virus bereits in den Händen jener Söldner befindet, oder noch schlimmer, in die Hände von irgendwelchen Terroristen, Piraten, oder Warlords gelangen könnte."

„Die Beweislast ist in jeder Hinsicht erdrückend, ja sogar über jeden Zweifel erhaben. Die Gefahr die davon ausgeht ist unermesslich und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen welche Konsequenzen uns erwarten, wenn dieses Virus in Umlauf kommt.", sagte Valern mit bedrückter Stimme.

Nur mit dem was jetzt vom turianischen Ratsherr kam hatte Shepard nicht gerechnet – überhaupt nicht.

„Commander Shepard ... Ich muss mich bei Ihnen in aller Form entschuldigen. Ich war ... voreingenommen ... gerade Ihnen gegenüber ... und das tut mir aufrichtig leid. Der Rat, wir alle, werden sie in jeder Hinsicht nach Kräften unterstützen."

Natürlich könnte Shepard jetzt darauf herumreiten, doch das war einfach nicht sein Stil, obwohl im der Rat und ganz besonders Valern manchmal ganz schön auf die Nerven gingen.

„Ratsherr, für Ihre Ehrlichkeit bin ich Ihnen sehr dankbar. Ich weiß das zu schätzen ... in dieser Situation muss ich sie um einen Gefallen bitten."

„Alles was Sie wollen."

Valern merkte plötzlich das er ganz schön in der Zwickmühle saß, sollte Shepard jetzt nach der Wiederherstellung seines Spectres-Status fragen. Das merkte auch der Rest des Rates und es war auch Shepards erster Gedanke, wäre sein ursprüngliches Anliegen nicht etwas anderes gewesen.

„Ich möchte das sie uns diese Biowaffe abnehmen und ihre Untersuchung fortsetzen. Trotz der vorhandenen Mittel halte ich ein Kriegsschiff nicht für den geeigneten Ort zur Aufbewahrung eines Objektes mit diesem Gefahrenpotential."

Die Ratsmitglieder wirkten erleichtert.

Shepard hatte eh nicht vor dauerhaft an der kurzen Leine gehalten zu werden. Inzwischen sah er in diesem Problem die ideale Möglichkeit zurück zu den Spectres zu können. Vielleicht würden sie seinen Status wieder reaktivieren, sobald er diesen Fall erfolgreich abschließt – zumindest hoffte er das. Ein kleines bisschen Flunkern half dabei sehr. Nicht das er es befürworten würde, aber hatte er eine andere Wahl?

„Selbstverständlich, Commander. Die Salarianische Union ist sofort bereit ein Stealth-Schiff mitsamt einer kompletten STG-Einsatzgruppe zu entsenden, um den sicheren Transport zu gewährleisten. Wir werden ein Expertenteam aus den besten Genforschern aus allen Mitgliedsvölkern zusammen stellen lassen, um uns damit zu befassen.", erklärte der Salarianer.

Shepard war beeindruckt wie schnell das ging. Tatsächlich hatte Mordin seine Finger mit im Spiel. Mit diversen Codezusätzen, wie sie bei Spectres und STG-Einheiten üblich sind, könnte er die Beweise entsprechend klassifizieren und somit auch für den Rat glaubhafter machen.

„Hervorragend. Ich werde Ihnen schon bald Ort und Zeit für die Übergabe nennen."

„Wie werden Sie jetzt weiter verfahren, Shepard?", fragte Anderson.

„Mein Vorschlag wäre es diesem Fall weiter nachzugehen und den Ursprung des Virus, sowie die Hintermänner ausfindig zu machen. Deshalb sollten wir bei dem Labor anfangen, aus dem der Virus stammt."

Mit Nicken signalisierte der Rat Zustimmung.

„Wir danken Ihnen für Ihre Ausführungen, Commander Shepard. Captain Alenko, an Sie haben wir weitere Fragen.", sagte Tevos.

„Wenn ich jetzt nicht mehr gebraucht werde, bitte ich um die Erlaubnis wegtreten zu dürfe, Sir.", richtete sich Shepard ganz förmlich an Kaidan.

„Erlaubnis erteilt."

„Zu Befehl.", sagte Shepard, die beiden salutierten und er verließ den Konferenzraum.

Sofort stieg er in den Fahrstuhl und fuhr hoch in seine Kabine, wo Rana bereits auf ihn wartete. Warum er sie ausgerechnet nach oben geschickte hatte wußte er selbst nicht mehr. Er hätte sie genauso gut auf dem Observationsdeck, in Samaras altem Raum, einquartieren können.  
>Rana stand vor dem Aquarium und betrachtete die Fische darin, bis Shepard den Raum betrat.<p>

„Was hat der Rat gesagt?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Wir haben jede Unterstützung die wir brauchen ... allerdings waren sie anfangs skeptisch und ohne Beweise hätten sie mich garantiert zum Abschuss freigegeben.", sagte Shepard, während er sich in den Stuhl vor seinen Schreibtisch setzte.

Rana wirkte erleichtert und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand.

„Eine Sache müssen Sie mir erklären. Wie schaffen Sie es nur in solch schlechter Gesellschaft zu landen. Ich meine, zuerst Saren, danach Okeer und jetzt ... was sind das für Kerle? Bioterroristen?"

„Keine Ahnung ... scheinbar bin ich mit dem Pech auf die Welt gekommen ... nach Okeer wollte ich was wohltätiges machen, etwas was anderen hilft, also hatte ich ... wie soll ich es sagen ... meine Fähigkeiten öffentlich angeboten und bekam auch gleich über einen Vermittler ein Angebot für ein Labor zur Erforschung von Impfstoffen. Ich hätte von Anfang an schon misstrauisch werden sollen, als ich merkte, dass das Labor eine Raumstation in den Terminus-Systemen ist."  
>„Impfstoffe ... für die braucht man ja erst die Krankheit ... lassen Sie mich raten, diese Impfstoffe wurden garantiert mithilfe von irgendwelchen hochgefährlichen Killerviren entwickelt, die ihr auch vor Ort hergestellt habt."<br>„Tatsächlich lief es so ab, wie ich allerdings erst nach einiger Zeit bemerkte. Und irgendwann kam ich auf die Idee abzuhauen."

„Ich gehe nicht davon aus, das man da so einfach kündigen kann.", spekulierte Shepard leicht zynisch.

„Stimmt ... es gab eine Reihe höchst eigenartiger Selbstmorde mit ebenso eigenartigen Todesumständen."  
>„Äh ... Selbstmorde? Ernsthaft?"<p>

„Was würden Sie dazu sagen, wenn Sie erfahren, dass Ihr Arbeitskollege sich selbst mehrfach in den Rücken gestochen hat und sich dann vom Atrium gestürzt hat?", fragte Rana wütend.

„Das habe ich schon verstanden. Tut mir leid, wenn ich etwas unsensibel rüber kam.", entschuldigte sich Shepard.

„Verzeihung ... ich habe etwas ... überreagiert."

„Schon gut ... wie haben sie es trotzdem geschafft zu entkommen?"

„Jeden Monat startet ein Frachter Richtung Illium um Nachschub und neue Asurüstung zu besorgen. Die dortigen Import- und Exportbeschränkungen sind so lax, das man an alles kommen kann was man braucht. Ein paar Tage vorher brachten uns die Söldner von Eclipse den Reaper-Virus. Da ich mich innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu einer ihrer Top-Wissenschaftlerinnen gemustert hatte durfte ich an diesem Projekt mitarbeiten, aber als ich den Virus sah ... die Videos von den ... Versuchsobjekten ... da fasste ich den endgültigen Entschluss abzuhauen. Ich sagte meinem Vorgesetzten das ich für diesen besonderen Auftrag ebenso besondere Ausrüstung für meine Arbeit brauche und habe ihn lange genug mit Fachbegriffen und technischen Begrifflichkeiten genervt ... von denen ich so manches selbst nicht verstanden habe.

„Und das hat funktioniert?"

„Es war recht einfach. Der Kerl war nicht nur ein Fachidiot, sondern ein absoluter Vollidiot. Er hatte keine Ahnung von richtiger Laborarbeit und ich habe keine Ahnung wie der an seinen Doktortitel gekommen ist. Außerdem war er ein Mensch ..."

„Sehr interessant."  
>„Entschuldigung ... das meinte ich nicht so."<p>

„Schon ok. Machen Sie einfach weiter."

„Nun ja, wie gesagt. Ich habe ihn solange genervt bis ich mit durfte. Kurz vorher entwendete ich in der Mittagspause alle Proben des Virus, ein paar Daten und sobald ich auf Illium war, tauchte ich in der Menge unter und war weg."

„So einfach?"

„So einfach."

„Beeindruckend, das hätte ich Ihnen niemals zugetraut.", sagte Shepard als Retourkutsche.

„Danke.", antwortete Rana leicht ungehalten.

„Und jetzt interessiert es mich wie Sie an Shiala gekommen sind."

„Das war ebenfalls recht einfach. Eine Extranet-Suche nach Ihnen hat mich auf sie gebracht. Eigentlich wollte ich mich von vorne herein an Sie wenden, weil ich weiß, nichts für ungut, wie Sie Probleme lösen, doch es ist ja nicht so, dass mit ihrer Nummer überall geworben wird und über offizielle Kanäle zu gehen erschien mir als zu unsicher. Während der Suche nach Ihnen hatte ich mir auch alte Einsätze von Ihnen angesehen und fand dabei Feros, die ExoGeni-Kolonie, die jetzt von einer Asari geleitet wird. Ich war neugierig, informierte mich, auch über Shiala, fand heraus das sie ebenfalls auf Illium war, so viel Glück muss man mal haben und kontaktierte sie. Leider gelang es mir nicht sie zu überzeugen. Erst als ein paar Eclipse-Söldner auf unserem Treffen auftauchen ... sie rettete mir das Leben."  
>„Und der Rest ist, wie man so schön sagt, Geschichte. Sie haben ganz schön was erlebt."<p>

„Zu viel, wenn Sie mich fragen und ich habe noch ein paar Jahrunderte zu leben. Ich habe so vieles falsch gemacht ..."

„Und jetzt haben Sie wahrscheinlich unzählige Millionen Leben gerettet. Sie waren bereit Ihr eigenes zu geben, nur um uns zu warnen. Es ist egal was für Fehler Sie in der Vergangenheit gemacht haben mögen, es ist die Gegenwart die zählt und Sie können immer noch Gutes tun."  
>„Danke ... Shepard ... aber wie geht es jetzt weiter?"<p>

„Sie wissen doch wo diese Raumstation liegt, oder?"

„Ich kenne nur den nächsten Planeten, Korlus. Den Namen des Clusters, oder des Systems leider nicht. Die Station selbst liegt versteckt in einem Asteroidengürtel."

„Das kann man schnell herausfinden, keine Sorge."

„Wollen Sie da etwa hin?"

„Nur einen kleinen Besuch abstatten. Wir müssen heraus finden woher genau der Virus kommt. Und das wäre unser erster Anhaltspunkt. Wird garantiert häßlich."

„Muss ich mit?"

„Nein, du kannst an Bord der Normandy bleiben ... aber ich habe da grad einen anderen Gedanken. Wären Sie bereit sich in die Obhut des Citadel-Rates zu geben?"

Rana sah Shepard leicht irritiert an.

„Der Rat ist bereit Mittel für die Erforschung und Untersuchung des Reaper-Virus bereit zu stellen und wenn Sie wollen könnte ich den Rat dazu bewegen für Ihre Sicherheit zu sorgen."

Rana starrte an die Decke und dachte nach.

„Wenn ich damit argumentiere, das sie beim Virus mithelfen können, dann wird das um einiges leichter."

Rana nickte.

„Gut ... wir haben vorher noch was kleines zu erledigen. Sie können sich solange im Observationsraum auf dem Crewdeck etwas ausruhen, oder, wenn Sie wollen, Mordin weiter assistieren. Das überlasse ich Ihnen. Ich sage Ihnen dann Bescheid wie es wieder geht."

„Danke. Vielen Dank.", sagte sie und verließ die Kabine.

Shepard blieb noch einen Moment sitzen und schaute dann auf die Uhr. Nach einem Moment des Wartens schaltete er seinen Computer ein, checkte kurz die neuen Nachrichten, tippte selbst etwas drauf herum und verließ danach sofort seine Kabine. Er fuhr runter zum CIC und ging durch bis er zu Joker kam.

„Ah, Commander. Und? Wie sieht es aus? Ich will alle schmutzigen, kleinen Details wissen.", sagte er mit seiner fröhlichen, quicklebendigen Stimme.

„Wir sind an was großem dran ... ich gebe später mehr bekannt ... Wo sind wir im Moment? Welcher Planet ist das?", fragte Shepard, als er durch die Cockpitfenster den rötlichen Planeten sah

„Popolus.", war Jokers Antwort.

„Korrektur, Mister Moreau. Das ist der Planet Ponolus.", kam es von EDI.

„Egal ist doch eh alles das selbe.", lautete seine Antwort. „Wie gesagt, PONOLUS ... im Tasale-System, Illium liegt auf der anderen Seite des Systems."

„Gut, wir müssen nämlich ins Osun-System, Sanduhr-Nebel. Wenn ich mich nicht irre ist es eines der Nachbarcluster."

„Jep, nur ein Masseportal entfernt. Was wollen wir denn da?"

„Gibt eine Überraschung ... sind wir reisebereit?"

„Bedingt."

„Das heißt?"

„Sehen Sie, Commander, da wir Illium fluchtartig verlassen mussten konnte die Normandy ihren ÜLG-Antriebskern nur zu 60 % entladen. Sie wissen ja, ÜLG-Reisen laden den Element-Zero-Kern statisch auf. Ich habe versucht das Magnetfeld von Ponolus für die Entladung zu nutzen, aber so effizent ist diese Form des Entladevorgangs nicht."  
>„Sind wir überhaupt noch fähig zu ÜLG-Reisen?"<p>

„Das ist kein Problem, wir könnten noch gute 20 bis 30 Stunden ÜLG fliegen, aber die Entladung sollten wie besser früher, als später abschließen, sonst bekommen wir eine Ladungssättigung ... und werden alle gegrillt."

„In Ordnung, es wird eh nur ein kleiner Flug, ich hoffe mal das das nicht zum Problem wird. Setzten Sie Kurs auf das Osun-System.

„Zu Befehl, Commander.", bestätigte Joker.

Er aktivierte die Schiffskontrollen, lies die Besatzung auf ihre Posten gehen und zündete die Triebwerke. Nachdem sie sich weit genug von dem venusähnlichen Planeten entfernt hatten startete Joker den ÜLG-Antrieb. Bereits wenige Minuten später erreichten sie das Masseportal und führten den Sprung über mehrere Hundert Lichtjahre im Bruchteil einer Sekunde durch.

Nachdem sie im Osun-System angekommen waren flogen sie in Richtung des Planeten Erinle, eine große salarianische Kolonie.

„Commander, ich habe hier ein unbekanntes Objekt auf meinem Schirm ... ein Raumschiff, es kreuzt unseren Kurs.", meldete Joker.

Miranda stand neben Shepard und blickte Joker über die Schulter.

„Was für ein Schiff ist es?", fragte sie.

„Keine Ahnung, EDI?"

„Analyse läuft, Mister Moreau. Es ist ein mittlerer, batarianischer Kreuzer der Hensa-Klasse."

„Batarianer?" Berechne sofort einen Ausweichkurs ...", empfahl Miranda.

„Nein, halten Sie den Kurs ... sobald es möglich ist docken sie an.", befahl Shepard.

„Was haben Sie vor?", fragte Miranda.  
>„Vertauen Sie mir."<p>

„Bitte nicht.", schoss es Miranda durch den Kopf.

Auch Joker kam das eigenartig vor, aber immerhin vertraute er Shepard voll und ganz.

Die Normandy näherte sich dem Kreuzer an und legte sich an dessen Längsseite, an der der Kreuzer am hintersten Ende ein kleine Andockstelle bot.

„Andocken.", befahl Shepard und Joker steuerte die Normandy näher an den Kreuzer heran.

Was es genau mit dem Kreuzer auf sich hatte blieb unbekannt. Shepard schwieg diesbezüglich und der Kommunikationsverkehr, der ausgesprochen schlecht war, beschränkte sich auf einfache Positions- und Navigationsangaben.

„Wir haben angedockte.", meldete Joker, nachdem man ein leichtes Vibrieren der Schiffshülle verspüren konnte.

„Druckausgleich läuft. Dekontamination wird durchgeführt, die Normandy ist bereit für den Transfer.", ergänzte EDI.

„Sehr gut.", sagte Shepard und ging zur Luftschleuse an der bereits Miranda und Kaidan in Begleitung eines schwer bewaffneten Trupps von Allianz-Soldaten wartete.

„Nur eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme.", erklärte sie.

Shepard ignorierte das und wartete vor der Luftschleuse, die sich nach wenigen Sekunden zu öffnen begann.

Mit Neugier und Vorsicht achteten alle auf die sich öffnende Schleuse, bis ihnen eine Person entgegen kam.

„Oh.", kam es von Kaidan.

„Also das hätten Sie uns ruhig sagen können.", moserte Miranda.

Shepard lächelte und begrüßte seinen Gast.

„Willkommen an Bord, Tali."


	8. Der Dolch im Rückendoc

Ziemlich schnell hatte sich das Interesse um die neue und wohl bekannte Passagierin gelegt und Miranda entliess die Schützengruppe aus ihren Verpflichtungen.

„Willkommen an Bord, Tali.", begrüßte Shepard die quarianische Maschinistin.

Auch wenn man aufgrund ihres Umweltschutzanzuges keinerlei Mimiken erkennen konnte, fühlte Shepard, dass Tali überglücklich war wieder zurück zu sein.

Auffallend war, das Talis Anzug etwas verändert aussah – er wirkte massiver.

Sie hatte ihn während ihres Aufenthaltes auf der Migrantenflotte aufgerüstet. Ein paar modulare Panzerungsplatten, zusätzliche Batteriepacks, ein leistungsstärkerer Generator für den kinetischen Schild, sowie ein verbessertes Universalwerkzeug machten aus der ohnehin schon kampferfahrenen Quarianerin einen ernstzunehmenden Faktor in jedem Gefecht.

„Vielen Dank, Shepard. Ich bin auch froh wieder da zu sein.", gab sie erfreut zurück.

Neben ihr standen noch zwei weitere Quarianer. Eine Wache mit einem leicht angerostet wirkendem Sturmgewehr, sowie der Kapitän des Schiffes.

„Viel Erfolg, Tali'Zorah. Es war uns eine Ehre Sie an Bord begrüßen zu dürfen, Keelah se'lai_."_

„Keelah se'lai.", verabschiedete sich Tali ebenfalls und betrat die Normandy.

Die Luftschleuse wurde geschlossen und die beiden Schiffe dockten voneinander ab.

„Sicher kennt ihr beiden euch noch. Tali, Kaidan, Kaidan, Tali."

Tali neigte den Kopf kurz zur Seite und sah Kaidan scheinbar überrascht an.

„Ob man es glaubt, oder nicht, er wurde ebenfalls zum Spectre ernannt und uns vom Rat als Unterstützung zugeteilt."

„Spectre? Das hätte ich nie erwartet. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Kaidan. Es ist schön sie wieder zu sehen."

„Danke, Tali. Wie lange ist es nun er seit wir uns das letzte mal gesehen haben? Drei Jahre?"

„Zwei. Ganz knapp daneben."

„Wir haben an Bord noch ein paar mehr neue Gesichter, ansonsten, Sie und Miranda kennen sich ja schon.", sagte Shepard.

Miranda und Tali nickten sich kurz gegenseitig zu und dann ging Miranda.

„Ich glaube ... sie hatte keinen guten Tag.", versuchte Shepard zu erklären. „In Ordnung, Leute, alle wieder auf ihre Posten, wir machen weiter wie gehabt ... Tali, kommen Sie mit?

„Gerne.", sagte sie und folgte Shepard.

Vorher machte sie einen Abstecher zu Joker, begrüßte ihn und hielt ein kurzes Schwätschen, bevor sie Shepard hinterher eilte, der bereits voraus gegangen war und am Ende des Ganges des CIC wartete.

„Kaidan ist tatsächlich ein Spectre geworden? Wegen was ist der wirklich hier?", fragte Tali, während die beiden zum Fahrstuhl gingen.

„Er ist mein Kindermädchen ... gelinde gesagt. Der Rat will mich an der kurzen Leine halten."

„Sind sie dabei erfolgreich?"

Shepard grinste.

„Auf keinem Fall, aber bislang hatte sich Kaidan auch zurückgehalten ... Maschinendeck?", fragte Shepard als sie vor dem Fahrstuhl standen.

„Natürlich.", war Talis prompte Antwort und beide verschwanden im Aufzug.

„Liegt es daran das die Normandy jetzt ... wieder ... der Allianz gehört? Eigentlich hatten wir mit einem Schiff von Cerberus gerechnet."  
>„Cerberus war nur eine Phase. Das hat von nun an keine Bedeutung mehr für mich ... für uns alle."<p>

„Und sonst? Wie ist es Ihnen in der Zwischenzeit ergangen?"

„Besser als befürchtet und erwartet. Ich musste den Rat mit der neuen Normandy bestechen, damit sie mich nicht in Stücke reißen."

„Politiker sind ja alle gleich.", lachte Tali. „Aber Sie hatten ein ganzes Sternensystem gesprengt ... haben die dazu nicht mehr gesagt? Ich meine ... mich wundert es, dass man Sie nicht auf der Stelle in Ketten legen und wegsperren lies ... Ich meine nicht das das sein sollte.", versuchte Tali ihren Kommentar zu relativieren.

Shepard hatte es sehr wohl verstanden und lachte, während ein Klingeln darauf hinwies, das der Fahrstuhl unten angekommen war.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe es schon verstanden ... allerdings habe ich auch teilweise meinen Spectre-Status verloren und sie wollen unter allen Umständen verhindern das es bekannt wird und so einen Krieg auslösen könnte. Trotzdem verwundert es mich, dass ich so leicht davon kam. Ich dachte ich hätte noch was bei ihnen gut, weil ich ihr Leben gerettet habe, aber insgeheim habe ich Angst davor, das die vielleicht noch irgendwelche gemeinen Tricks parat haben ... Im Moment ist das aber egal ... Wie sieht es auf der Migrantenflotte aus?"

Genervt schüttelte Tali den Kopf.

„Die Admiräle sind allesamt ein Hafen Bosh'tets ... die suchen jetzt schon fieberhaft nach einem neuen Admiral als Ersatz für meinen Vater ... vorzugsweise einen die ihre Ansichten teilt. Daher kommen die Diskussionen über einen möglichen Frieden mit den Geth nur schleppend voran. Tante Raan hält sie ganz gut in Schach, aber für wie lange noch? ... Shepard ... bitte ... stehe Sie uns bei ... mir ... dem quarianischen Volk, wenn es zum Äußersten kommt."

„Prekär. Hoffen wir mal das sich niemand zu irgendeiner Kurzschlussreaktion, oder einer völlig übereilten Aktion hinreißen lässt."

Zwischen Shepard und Tali herrschte eine enge Freundschaft zueinander. Nicht nur das er ihr bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen das Leben rettete, beim Abschluss ihrer Pilgerreise mithalf und sie vor dem Exil bewahrte, zusammen waren sie auch auf vielen Einsätzen und Missionen gewesen, sogar beim Sturm auf die Citadel und die Basis der Kollektoren. Sowohl Kasumi, als auch Kelly hatten ihn darauf hingewiesen, das Tali mehr für ihn empfand, als simple Freundschaft und er müsste lügen wenn es nicht genauso wäre. Allerdings waren seine Sorgen zu groß, gerade wegen den biologischen Differenzen, weshalb diese Beziehung nicht weiter vertieft werden konnte

„Tali, ich verspreche Ihnen ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun um euch zu helfen, wenn es soweit ist."

Shepard hatte keine Ahnung wie weit die Quarianer tatsächlich gehen würden. Insgeheim hoffte er das sie sich nicht zu einem Krieg hinreißen lassen würden, hatte er doch an ihre Vernunft appelliert, aber wenn es doch zum Äußersten kommen würde sah er ganz klar einen Konflikt mit Legion. Er entschied sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, wenn es soweit war.

„Danke.", sagte Tali zart, während sich die beiden für einige Moment ansahen.

Erst nach dieser kleinen Pause brachte Shepard Tali auf den neusten Stand der Dinge.

„Aktuell jagen wir wieder jemandem hinterher."

„Wieder ein abtrünniger Spectre, oder jemand der mit den Reapern zusammenarbeitet?"

„Wer weiß. Mit mir treffen wir ja nur auf solche Kerle. Dieses Mal sind es scheinbar nur ein paar durchgeknallte Wissenschaftler mit einer Biowaffe."

„Aua. Zum Glück hab ich meine Luftfilter erneuern lassen."

„Tali, Sie sind einfach unverbesserlich.

„Ich weiß ... Gut ... ich würde es jetzt gerne vorziehen mir den Maschinenraum anzusehen. Als ich ging lag hier ja einiges im Argen und ich hatte nur das notdürftigste geflickt."

„Die Allianz hat sich um den Rest gekümmert, aber so wie ich es kenne lässt sich da noch um einiges mehr rausholen."

„Mit Sicherheit, Shepard. Die Normandy wird sich bestimmt freuen wenn ich bei ihr mal wieder richtig Hand anlegen."

Die beiden lachten und Tali betrat den Maschinenraum. Still blickte Shepard ihr nach, als sie darin verschwand und wandte sich danach sofort seinen ständigen Aufgaben als Commander zu.

Mit dem Blick auf den roten Riesen, einen sterbenden Stern in seinem letzten Lebenszyklus, genehmigte sich der Unbekannte einen Zug an seiner Zigarette und hielt sie dann abseits zwischen zwei Fingern, während er nachdachte.

Eigentlich war er ein gebildeter und ruhiger Mann, doch es bereitete ihm immer öfter Probleme die Fassung zu bewahren.

Shepard war genauso ein Fall.

Der Unbekannte hatte ihn von den Toten zurückgeholt. Cerberus hatte Milliarden von Credits in seine Wiederbelebung gesteckt und wie dankte es Shepard ihnen?  
>Er sprengte die Basis der Kollektoren in die Luft.<p>

Ein undankbarer Bastard.

Aber wenn Shepard dachte, dass es so einfach schon vorbei ist, dann täuscht er sich.

Der Unbekannte legte seine Zigarette zur Seite und nahm ein Datenpad zur Hand, das ihm von einem seiner stillen und treu ergebenen Mitarbeitern überreicht wurde.

Shepard mag vielleicht die Basis der Kollektoren zerstört haben und mit ihr locker den halben Sektor in dem die Basis lag, doch es gab tatsächlich Überreste an Technologien, die die Explosion wie durch ein Wunder überstanden hatten und gerettet werden konnten. Teile es Oculus, einer Jäger-Drohne, Trümmer des Basis, ja sogar, man glaubt es kaum, ein Teil der Mensch-Reaper-Larve mit einigen wenigen Resten funktionierender Nanotechnologie.

Es war nicht viel, aber es war etwas und das reichte durchaus um die Überlegenheit von Cerberus und damit die Überlegenheit der Menschheit über alle anderen niederen Alien-Spezies weiter zu fördern.

Ebenfalls zeigte der Unbekannte großes Interesse am Reaper-Virus. Wenn Cerberus auch nur eine Probe davon in die Hände bekommen würde, wäre das für die Biowaffenabteilung ein gewaltiger Schritt nach vorne. Er hatte sogar schon einen Plan wie das gelingen würde, er müsste einfach nur abwarten.

Zufrieden lehnte sich der Unbekannte zurück, nahm einen Schluck von seinem mit Gin Tonic gefülltem Glas und betrachtete weiter das galaktische Schauspiel.

An Bord der SSV Orizabe, einem Allianz-Schlachtschiff der Kilimanjaro-Klasse und dem Flagschiff der Fünften Flotte, saß derweil Admiral Hackett an seinem Schreibtisch und ging verschiedene Berichte und Unterlagen durch.

Nachdem die Normandy (zurück) an die Allianz ging hatte man den Missionsspeicher und den Datenspeicher des Navigationscomputers kopiert und mit dessen Auswertung begonnen. Aus jene Daten war ganz klar ersichtlich, dass Shepard tatsächlich durch das Omega-4-Portal gereist war und ebenso lebendig wieder zurück kehrte.

Man konnte es kaum glauben.

Dabei galt es fast schon als unveränderliches Naturgesetz, das eine Reise durch das Omega-4-Portal eine Reise ohne Wiederkehr ist.

Eigentlich waren alle Daten und Berichte bezüglich Shepards Einsätze der vergangenen Monate vom Citadel Rat versiegelt und vernichtet worden, doch es war die Allianz gewesen, die als erstes Zugriff auf die Computer hatte und da war es scheinbar, rein zufällig, passiert, das jemand eine Sicherheitskopie angelegt hatte, die dann über Ratsherr Anderson, ein guter Mann, ebenso rein zufällig an ihn gelangt war. Nichtsdestotrotz waren inzwischen viele Gerüchte im Umlauf. Als ob es unbemerkt bleiben würde, das ein Raumschiff zum ersten Mal durch das Omega-4-Portal zurückkehrt. Gerade über Omega schwappte dabei viel rüber und selbst in der Allianz, auf den Fluren, konnte man so manches Gerücht vernehmen. Die Geheimnistuerei des Rates tat daran keinen Abbruch.

Durch ein Fenster blickte Hackett nach draußen, wo er die gewaltige Arcturus-Station sehen konnte.

In ihrer Werft stand ein weiteres Schlachtschiff der Kilimanjaro-Klasse, die SSV Aconcagua, kurz vor ihrer Fertigstellung für dessen Einweíhung Hackett sich in den nächsten Tagen kümmern durfte.

So sehr er es mochte die neusten Ergänzungen der Allianz-Flotte zu sehen, um so sehr mochte er es zu wissen, das bereits ein weiteres Schlachtschiff fest in der Planung war, genauso wie ein Träger, samt dazugehörigen Jägerstaffeln und eine ganze Reihe an Kreuzern und Fregatten. Die Bauarbeiten lagen fest im Zeitplan und die Finanzierung war in jeder Hinsicht sichergestellt.

Das erfreute das Herz jeden Admirals.

Sorgfältig legte er die Unterlagen vor sich zusammen und beorderte den Captain der SSV Orizabe, Hannah Shepard zu sich. Es war ihm nicht unbemerkt geblieben, dass ihr die ganzen Gerüchte mächtig zusetzten und so wollte er die Mutter eines Kriegshelden der Allianz und der Citadel etwas beruhigen. Auch wenn die Unterlagen stark zensiert waren brachten sie dennoch ein bisschen Licht in dieses ganze Chaos.

Auf dem Crewdeck der Normandy hatte sich Shepard unterdessen ein Mittagessen genehmigt, nachdem er einige Protokolle und Berichte vom Rat und über die Einsatzfähigkeit der Normandy mit Kaidan abgearbeitet hatte.

„Papierkram" machte auch vor richtigen Soldaten nicht halt.

So wie es aussah hatte der Rat weitere Unterstützung zugesagt und wird ihnen relativ freie Hand lassen, vor allem wenn man sein Einsatzgebiet mal wieder auf die Terminus-Systeme beschränkt. Nichtsdestotrotz blieb Kaidan weiter auf seinem Posten, vor allem als Shepards Vorgesetzter. Glücklicherweise hielt sich Kaidan bislang dezent zurück.

Als Mittagessen stand heute Gulasch mit Bandnudeln auf dem Speiseplan und das beste: Es schmeckte besser als man es gewohnt war, oder erwartet hätte.

Mess Sergeant Rupert Gardner hatte kurzerhand sämtliche angelieferten Konserven als minderwertig, oder untauglich deklariert und über eigene Kontakte bessere Waren besorgt, die dann selbstverständlich von der Allianz bezahlt wurde, nachdem er mit der Bürokratie getrickst hatte. Ein kampferprobter Hausmeister lässt sich nun mal nicht von etwas Papierkram ins Boxhorn jagen – vor allem nachdem er irgendeinen armen, jungen Wicht dazu zwangsverpflichtet hatte.

Und der machte seine Arbeit erstaunlich gut.

Shepard räumte das Geschirr weg und fuhr runter zum Maschinendeck, auf das sich Tali bereits vor guten zwei Stunden verzogen hatte. Unten angekommen fand er sie, zusammen mit Kenneth Donelly und Gabriella Daniels vor, wie sie versammelt um ein Datenpad standen und miteinander diskutierten. Kaum betrat Shepard den Maschinenraum wurde er sofort von Kenneth bemerkt, der mit einem lauten „Commander!", zackig salutierte. Das er dabei das Datenpad in seiner Hand hielt schien er vergessen zu haben, denn er hätte Tali damit beinahe einen Scheitel gezogen.  
>„Stehen sie bequem. Wie sieht es mit der Normandy aus.", fragte Shepard locker.<p>

„Könnte besser sein, Shepard. Wir haben neue Richtwerte für die Systeme berechnet und sind dabei alle danach neu zu kalibrieren, allerdings weisen mehrere Teile Hinweise auf Ermüdungserscheinungen auf.", erklärte Tali.

„Könnte das zum Problem werden?"

„Nicht wirklich, zumindest nicht im Moment. Es sind keine unbedingt betriebsnotwendigen Teile, aber früher, oder später sollten die ausgestauscht werden. Sie gefährden zwar in keinster Weise das Schiff, oder seine Systeme, aber es besteht durchaus die Gefahr, das die Leistung und Einsatzdauer reduziert werden könnte.", erklärte Kenneth.

„Die Normandy wurde doch erst kürzlich generalüberholt. Wie konnte man nur solche Mängel übersehen?", fragte Shepard.

„Es sind keine signifikanten Mängel. Die Normandy besitzt weiterhin ihre volle Einsatzfähigkeit, nur die Gesamtleistung ist um wenige Prozent reduziert.", antwortete Gabriella.

„Dafür gibt es ausgesprochen viel Spielraum für Modifikationen und Aufrüstung. Viele neuen Teile laufen deutlich unterhalb der Belastungsgrenze und wenn wir da mal richtig Hand anlegen dürfen läuft die Normandy noch besser als zuvor.", ergänzte Tali.

„Gut zu wissen. Dann fangt damit am besten gleich mal an.", befahl Shepard und bekam dafür prompt das Datenpad von Kenneth gereicht.

„Was ist damit?"

„Das sind alle Komponenten, Ersatzteile und sonstige Equipment das wir für die Reparaturen und Erweiterungen benötigen., erklärte Kenneth.

„Super ... sonst noch was? Sollen wir noch anfangen auf irgendeinem Planeten nach Rohstoffen zu graben?"

Tali begann herzlich zu lachen.  
>„Nein, ein Anforderungsformular der Allianz ersetzt das.", erwiderte Gabriella.<p>

„Ja, ja, schon kapiert. Weitermachen. Ich kümmere mich gleich darum.", sagte Shepard und verlies sofort wieder das Maschinendeck.

Auf dem CIC angekommen fand er sofort Kaidan, wie er auf dem leicht erhöhten Podest vor der Galaxie-Karte stand.

Shepard musste sich ernsthaft wundern, was Kaidan da auf seinem Stammplatze machte.

Ebenso fielen im einige missfallende Blicke von Seiten der Crew auf, die Kaidan galten. Zwar waren es inzwischen deutlich weniger, als noch zu Beginn, immerhin kannte man Kaidans Verdienste auf Virmire, aber so manch einer blieb skeptisch und misstrauisch.

„Brauchen Sie Hilfe, Kaidan.", fragte Shepard mit vorgetäuschter Neugier.

„Mh? Nein, Commander, ich wundere mich nur, warum wir weiterhin im Osun-System sitzen. Sollten wir uns nicht darum kümmern, das der Rat den Reaper-Virus erhält?"

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen würde ich das sofort machen. Besonders der turianische Ratsherr wird sich tierisch freuen wenn ich ihm einen Killervirus in die Hand drücke."

Insgeheim würde sich Shepard darüber freuen, wenn er es mal machen dürfte.

„So meinte ich das nicht."

„Ich weiß. Schauen Sie her: Erinle ist nicht nur eine salarianische Kolonie, sondern auch ein Außenposten von dem regelmäßig Schiffe der STG in die Terminus-Systeme starten. Aktuell warten wir nur darauf das jene Boten von ihren Einsätzen zurückkehren und unsere Fracht abnehmen.", erklärte Shepard leise, nachdem er an Kaidan heran getreten war.

„Ach so ... aber wieso steht davon nichts in den Unterlagen?"

„Kaidan, solche Sachen hält man nicht irgendwo fest. So was überträgt man nur mündlich."

„Warum informieren Sie mich über so etwas nicht, Shepard?"

„Ganz einfach. Wenn etwas schief läuft, dann reißen sie nur mir den Kopf ab und nicht uns beiden."

Natürlich wollte er Kaidan so weit es ging da heraus halten, nicht unbedingt nur zu seinem Schutz, sondern auch aus Eigeninteresse. Er hatte aber nicht vor Kaidan zu hintergehen und ihm hinterrücks ein Messer in den Rücken zu sagen, immerhin war Kaidan ein guter Kamerad, allerdings war er vom Rat nur deshalb abkommandiert worden, um sicherzustellen, dass Shepard nichts anstellt – insbesonders solche Sachen, die den Rat diskreditieren könnten.

„Aha.", lautete Kaidans deutlich misstrauisch klingende Antwort.

Shepard ignorierte das.

„Commander Shepard, die Boten treffen voraussichtlich in 20 Minuten ein.", meldete EDI.

„Sehen Sie? Alles in bester Ordnung. Es besteht absolut kein Grund zur Sorge.", sagte Shepard mit einem äußerst zufrieden wirkendem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Commander Shepard, ich habe soeben ein Notsignal empfangen. Sofortiges Handeln erscheint erforderlich.", meldete EDI.

Kaidan sah Shepard schweigend an und neigte den Kopf zur Seite.

Shepard behielt still seinen freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck bei.

„EDI, dein Timing ist absolut perfekt.", bedankte er sich sarkastisch. „Bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit zerleg ich deinen KI-Kern.", murmelte er dazu.

„Wirklich alles in Ordnung?", ertönte es von Kaidan mit einem ironischen Unterton.

„Kaidan, Klappe. EDI, was hat es mit dem Notsignal auf sich?"

„Nicht viel ..."  
>„Spiel es trotzdem ab."<p>

„Verstanden, Commander."

Als EDI die Nachricht abspielte, die die Normandy vor nur wenigen Sekunden erreicht hatte, vernahm man anfangs nur ein statisches Rauschen, das erst nach einem Moment verschwand.

„Allgemeiner Notruf. Sendeautomatik abgebrochen bei Analysepunkt ACO 675342! Status des Systemanwenders unbekannt. Allgemeiner ..."

„Das reicht, EDI ... woher kommt der Notruf?", forderte Shepard entnervt.

„Sanduhr-Nebel, Planeten Hagalaz im Sowilo-System."

Shepard musste einen kurzen Moment nachdenken, wieso ihm das so bekannt vor kam.

„FUCK!", stieß er aus. „EDI, sofort Einsatzalarm geben, sagen Sie Joker das er sofort Kurs auf diesen Planeten nehmen soll. Und ich will Garrus und Legion voll einsatzfähig und kampfbereit in 10 Minuten im Hangar sehen!"

„Verstanden, Commander!"

„Verdammt, Shepard! Was ist mit Ihnen los?", fragte Kaidan aufgebracht, als die Sirenen ertönten und er spürte wie die Normandy ihre Antriebe hoch fuhr und beschleunigte. „Haben Sie unsere Fracht vergessen?"  
>„Die muss warten! Das hier ist viel wichtiger.", erwiderte Shepard ernst auf seinem Weg in die Waffenkammer, gefolgt von Kaidan, der ihn dieses Mal nicht so einfach davon kommen lassen wollte.<p>

„Shepard, ich bin ein Spectre des Rates UND Ihr Vorgesetzter, aber ich bin auch ein sehr verständnisvoller Mensch, trotzdem werde ich nicht zulassen, dass Sie aus niederen Beweggründen diese Missionen gefährden!"

Auf Kaidans Ermahnung reagierte Shepard mit einem derartig mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck, das selbst dem Spectre das Herz in die Hose rutschte. Hätte er sich in diesem Moment nicht richtig zusammen gerießen, dann wäre Shepard mit Sicherheit Kaidan an die Gurgel gegangen.

Kaidan zeigte ganz klar zum falschen Zeitpunkt sein „Durchsetzungsvermögen".

„Haben Sie schon mal was vom Shadow Broker gehört?", fragte Shepard.

Es war eher eine rhetorische Frage.

„Wer nicht."

„Erinnern Sie sich noch an Liara?"  
>„Die Asari? Natürlich.", antwortete Kaidan leicht zögerlich.<p>

„Auf Hagalaz befindet sich die Basis des Shadow Brokers. In den vergangenen Wochen, als ich noch für Cerberus herum düste, waren ich und Liara an einem Einsatz gegen den Shadow Broker tätig gewesen. In dessen Verlauf starb der Shadow Broker und Liara nahm seinen Platz ein."

Kaidan war vollkommen sprachlos.

„Die Basis ist gut geschützt, aber das sie nicht uneinnehmbar ist haben wir bereits bewiesen. Irgendetwas ist da passiert. Irgendetwas richtig schlimmes, mit dem Liara nicht fertig wird sonst würde sie nicht um Hilfe rufen. Ich weiß nicht was, aber ich werde dahin gehen und SIE werden mich nicht aufhalten!", sagte Shepard mit zunehmend lauter und fester Stimmer.

„In Ordnung.", sagte Kaidan nach kurzer Wartezeit. „Sie haben freie Hand ... Commander. Allerdings muss ich den Rat auf diese ungünstige Entwicklung hinweisen."

„Halten Sie Liara da raus!", sagte Shepard bedrohlich.

„Ok, bessere Idee ... Sie sagen es ihnen nachdem wir Liara geholfen haben.", schlug Kaidan vor.

Als Shepard daraufhin nichts mehr sagte verlies Kaidan lieber schnell die Waffenkammer und Shepard schnaupte aufgebracht.

„Was für ein Idiot.", merkte Jacob an, der auf der anderen Seite des Raumes mit einer Reparatur beschäftigt war und alles mitangehört hatte.

„Er ist nicht immer so gewesen.", erwiderte Shepard und durchsuchte den Waffenschrank.

„Wenn Sie meinen, Commander ... Brauchen Sie Hilfe?"

„Nein ... wo ist die Revenant?"  
>„Hier. Vor mir."<p>

„Was? Wieso?"

„Weil die Waffe im Eimer ist. Die Wärmeleitkammern sind beschädigt und müssen erneuert werden, mehrere Splitter haben die Hülle, einige Leitungen und einen Hitzespeicher zerstört. So schnell kommt das Teil nicht mehr zum Einsatz."

Shepard stöhnte. Beschädigungen im Gefecht, oder Verschleiß waren etwas vollkommen natürliches, selbst in einem technisch so fortgeschrittenen Zeitalter. Es machte sich zwar nur sehr selten bemerkbar, doch das war keine Garantie dafür, dass die Ausrüstung davor verschont blieb.

Sattdessen musste er nun zur M8 Avenger greifen, einem bewährten Sturmgewehr, das auch in der Allianz breite Verwendung findet. Mit all ihren Upgrades ausgesprochen vielseitig war die Waffe in allen Bereichen gut ausgeglichen.

Zwar nicht absolut perfekt, aber vielseitig im Einsatz.

Um flexiblere und noch stärkere Feuerkraft aufbieten zu können gesellten sich dazu der Raketenwerfer ML-77, das Viper-Scharfschützengewehr und die schwere Handkanone M5 Phalanx, sowie die M-27 Scimitar Schrotflinte. Als Rüstung schnappte sich Shepard seine schwere Sturmpanzerung, die ihm ursprünglich von Cerberus gestellt wurde. Inzwischen hatte man diese in ein Allianzblau umlackiert. Nach und nach kamen Garrus und Legion hinzu, um sich ebenfalls ihre Ausrüstung zu holen und Shepard klärte sie über den Stand der Dinge auf.

Das Sowilo-System war ein Nachbarsystem im Sternenclusters des Halbmondnebels. Um es zu erreichen musste man über eines der kleineren Sekundärportale nehmen, das am Rande des Systems lag und die nächsten Sternensysteme miteinander verband.

Die Zeit bis zur Ankunft verging quälend langsam und verursachte bei Shepard einen regelrechten Lagerkoller. Er hatte Joker bereits dazu gezwungen absolut alles aus der Normandy heraus zu holen und trotzdem kam es ihm so vor, als würde jetzt alles von den wenigen Prozent an Leistungseinbußen bei den Maschinen abhängen, von denen Tali Stunden zuvor noch gesprochen hatte.

Unter den besorgten Augen von Crew und Kameraden lief Shepard angespannt und nervös neben dem Shuttle auf und ab.

Er machte sich unglaublich große Sorgen um Liara.

„Sollen wir vielleicht irgendwas ... machen ... irgendetwas?", fragte Garrus, der Shepard so nicht länger ansehen konnte.

„Und was sollen wir machen? Beruhigend auf ihn einreden?", erwiderte Kaidan die Frage, der ebenfalls in voller Kampfausrüstung im Hangar stand und ursprünglich zwar mit wollte, sich dann dagegen entschied, wahrscheinlich aus Angst vor Shepard.

„So wie der drauf ist hilft dem nicht mal ein Betäubungsmittel für ein Rudel Kroganer. Ich wusste gar nicht das der was mit 'ner Asari hatte.", meinte Jack, die nur runter gekommen war, um Shepards erbärmlichen Zustand zu sehen.

„Hatte er auch nicht.", erwiderte Miranda und verließ das Deck um Informationen für den weiteren Verlauf des Einsatzes zu sammeln.

Die meisten verwunderte es wie sich Shepard verhielt. Keiner von ihnen wusste genau wie nah sich Liara und Shepard genau standen.

Tatsächlich handelte es sich bei der Beziehung zwischen Shepard und Liara um nicht mehr als eine enge Freundschaft.

Shepard erinnerte sich noch genau daran wie ihn Liara damals, vor zwei Jahren, aufgrund des Kontakts mit dem protheanischen Sender, als „interessantes Testobjekt für eine längerfristige Studie" beschrieb.

Ihre Unwissenheit über die Menschheit zu diesem Zeitpunkt war wirklich amüsant. Vielleicht hatte Shepard damals schon die Möglichkeit gehabt die Beziehung weiter zu vertiefen, nur zu diesem Zeitpunkt zeigte er mehr Interesse an Ashley Williams. Umso härter traf es ihn, als er gezwungen war Ashley auf Virmire zurück zu lassen, um die Sicherheit der Atombombe zu gewährleisten.

Letztendlich hatte er es Liara zu verdanken, dass nach der Zerstörung der ersten Normandy sein toter Körper geborgen und zur Wiederbelebung an Cerberus übergeben wurde und dafür war er Liara noch einiges schuldig.

„Commander, wir haben soeben das Sowilo-System erreicht. Ankunft auf Hagalaz innerhalb der nächsten Minuten.", meldete Joker über das Intercom.

Es schien die erlösende Meldung zu sein, auf die Shepard die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte. Sofort schien er sich wieder zu beruhigen und stieg zusammen mit Garrus und Legion ins Shuttle. Die restliche Crew verlies das Hangardeck während sie sich dem Planeten näherten.

Im Cockpit stand Miranda neben Joker und beobachtete den Anflug. Joker legte die Normandy in einen perfekten Anflugwinkel, bei dem möglichst wenig Reibungshitze beim Eintritt in die Atmosphäre erzeugt wurde. So lies sich problemlos der Tarnkappen-Modus beibehalten und die Normandy konnte sich unbemerkt an ihr Ziel heranschleichen.

Bereits wenige Momente später tauchte die Normandy in den stürmischen Himmel ein. Joker musste sich bemühen die Normandy ruhig zu halten. Das größte Problem waren dabei nicht nur die stellenweise hohen Windgeschwindigkeiten von bis zu 100 Stundenkilometern, sondern auch die äußerst heftigen Gewitter. Gewaltige Blitze zuckten in alle möglichen Richtungen über den ständig bewölkten Himmel.

Es war eindrucksvoll und bedrohlich zugleich.

Bei Shepard letztem Ausflug hier her waren die Unwetter nicht so heftig. Entweder war das Schiff des Shadow Brokers vom Kurs abgekommen, oder sie waren mitten in einen gefährlichen Wetterumschwung geraten.

Die Normandy bekam ein paar mal einen Treffer durch Blitze ab und blieb dennoch unbeeinträchtigt. Träfe so ein Blitz hingegen das Shuttle, dann würde es diese Begegnung mit Sicherheit nicht überstehen und mit seinen Passagieren zu einem rauchendem Haufen Metall zusammen geschmolzen werden.

Um genau das zu verhindern musste Joker beim Absetzen des Shuttles so nah wie möglich an das gewaltiges Schiff des Shadow Brokers heran, welches als Blitzableiter fungierte und bereits am Horizont zu sehen war.

„Ziel in Sicht, Commander. Beginne mit dem Zielanflug. Halten Sie sich bereit.", informierte ihn Joker.

Shepard schnaubte.

Er und alle anderen waren angespannt und unsicher über das was sie erwartete.

„Leute, ich habe keine Ahnung auf was wir uns da einlassen, aber unabhängig davon was uns erwartet, es gibt nur ein Ziel: Liara T'Soni finden und notfalls retten. Alles andere ist zweitrangig.", erklärte Shepard.

„Stehen weitere Informationen für Einsatzanalyse zur Verfügung?", fragte Legion.

„Leider nein. Wir waren nicht mal in der Lage eine Verbindung her zu stellen. Der Notruf ist die einzigste Meldung die wir erhielten."

„Ich mag mich irren, aber bin ich der einzigste für den das verdächtig nach einer Falle riecht?", meinte Garrus.

„Das halte ich dieses Mal für unwahrscheinlich. Für so was gibt es weitaus bessere Umgebungen und nicht so eine Hölle wie Hagalaz ... Joker, wie sieht es da draußen aus?"

„Die schlimmste Sturm den man sich vorstellen kann. Das Wetter dreht hier ganz schön am Rad."

„Wie viel lange noch bis zum Absetzpunkt?"

„60 Sekunden, Commander. Ziel bereits in Sicht."

„Gut, sagen uns Bescheid wenn sie etwas auffälliges sehen."

„Aye, Aye, Commander."

Hagalaz war einer der mit Abstand unwirtlichsten Orte in der Galaxie. Während tagsüber die Ozeane kochten, waren sie nur zehn Minuten nach Sonnenuntergang zugefroren. Der einzigste Möglichkeit sich hier halbwegs sicher zu fortzubewegen bestand darin ständig in der Dämmerung zu sein. Dort wo die heißen und kalten Luftströmungen aufeinander treffen erzeugten sie gewaltige Stürme und Gewitter, die gleichzeitig auch als hervorragende Tarnung dienen kann.

Schnell näherte sich die Normandy ihrem Ziel. Das Schiff des Shadow Brokers war ein gewaltiger Koloss. Die mobile Basis von der das hiesige Informationsimperium regiert wurde erreichte locker die Ausmaße eines Schlachtschiffes und konnte nur mithilfe leistungsstarker Masseeffektfelder in der Luft gehalten werden.

„Das sieht nicht gut aus.", merkte Joker an, als er das Schiff mithilfe der mehrfachen Vergrößerung der Zieloptiken untersuchte.

Der Koloss war schwer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Löcher klafften wie riesige Wunden in der Hülle, Brände und Flammen hatten den Bug komplett eingehüllt und breiteten sich weiter aus und auf dem Rumpf tobten Kämpfe zwischen zwei unbekannten Seiten mit massiven Gewehr- und Geschützfeuer und Mechs.

„Shepard, das Ding ist das reinste Schlachtfeld!"

„Wiederholen Sie das, Joker!"

„Das Schiff ist schwer beschädigt, irgendjemand kämpft auf der Schiffshülle ... SCHEISSE! WAS FÜR 'NE EXPLOSION! IRGENDWAS IST MITTEN AUF DEM SCHIFF EXPLODIERT!"

„Joker! Wo können wir abgesetzt werden?"

„Scheiße ... Moment, deren Hangar ist zu, der Rumpf ist die reinste Todeszone ..."  
>„Die Hecksektion nahe den Triebwerken weist keine Schäden auf und hat nur minimale Präsenz von bewaffneten Personal.", meldete EDI.<p>

Shepard sah Garrus und Legion an.

„Wollen wir das durchziehen?", fragte er

Garrus und Legion sahen sich daraufhin ebenfalls an. Das Shepard sie um ihr Einverständnis fragte war ungewöhnlich, aber angesichts der Umstände sehr gut verständlich.

Bislang waren sie immer im sicheren Abstand abseits eines Einsatzgebietes gelandet, allerdings noch nie genau mitten drin. Die Gefahr abgeschossen zu werden war so überaus stark präsent, das man sie spüren konnte.

„Wir haben schon schlimmeres überstanden. Gehen wir es an!", antwortete Garrus.

„Wir haben noch keinen Konsens erreicht.", kam es hingegen von Legion.

Shepard nahm das kommentarlos auf. Er musste sich selbst daran erinnern, das Legion nicht ein einzelnes denkendes Wesen war, sondern Plattform für über Tausend Geth-Programme.

Er wertete es mal als Ja.

Danach klopfte er gegen die Rückwand, die ihn vom Cockpit des Shuttles trennte.

„Ihre Meinung?", fragte er den Piloten.

Der Pilot klopfte selbst dreimal schwächer zurück und Shepard interpretierte das ebenfalls als Zustimmung.

„Wir landen am Heck ... Joker, bringen Sie uns so schnell und so nah wie möglich heran! Das ziehen wir jetzt durch!"

„Verstanden, Commander! Halten Sie sich fest."

Joker lies die Normandy auf Höchstgeschwindigkeit beschleunigen und schoss dem Schiff knapp oberhalb der Wolkendecke entgegen. Kurz vor dem Schiff bremste die Normandy abrupt ab und Joker öffnete die Hangartore. Noch bevor die richtig offen waren zündete der Shuttle-Pilot die Triebwerk und jagte das Landungsboot aus dem nicht mal ganz geöffneten Hangar.

Eine Sekunde zu früh und sie wären irgendwo hängen geblieben.

Trotz der Winde gelang es dem Shuttle sicher das Heck zu erreichen und sicher auf einer entsprechend großen und freien Fläche zu landen. Das er dabei eine der völlig überraschten Wachen des regelrecht platt machte, weil sich sonst kein anderer Platz eignete konnte man dabei getrost außer Acht lassen. Sie hatten es nicht mal mitbekommen.

Kaum war die Tür richtig offen sprangen Shepard, Garrus und Legion heraus und wurden prompt von den Wachen beschossen.

Sofort erwiderte Shepards Team das Feuer und erledigte zwei Techniker. Mit seiner Panzerbüchse erwischte Legion aus dem Lauf heraus eine Asari-Frontkämpferin und hastete dann sofort wie die anderen auch in Deckung, wo er zu seinem Geth-Impulsgewehr griff. Übrig blieben schlagartig nur noch drei Gegner, wovon einer einen Raketenwerfer hatte und auf das eben durchstartende Shuttle zielte. Mit seiner Vindicator konnte Garrus in schneller Folge die Schilde des Raketenschützen zerreißen und ihm einen tödlichen Kopfschuss verpassen, trotzdem wurde eine der Raketen im letzten Moment abgeschossen, die dem Shuttle in die Wolken hinterher jagte, wo beide drin verschwanden.

Zusammen stürmten Shepard und Legion vor und erledigten konsequent die beiden letzten Gegner, deren Gegenwehr an den schweren kinetischen Schilden wirkungslos blieb.

Was so einfach lief hatten sie nur einem Umstand zu verdanken. Die Wachen waren ganz klar auf so einen Angriff von hinten nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Sie hatten auf einen Gegner gewartet, der aus der anderen Richtung kommen musste.

„Status, Normandy, wo ist unser Shuttle?", fragte Shepard über sein Helmfunkgerät nach, während sie sich in Bewegung setzten.

„hatte kurz Problem, scheint aber alles wieder in Ordnung zu sein. Wir nehmen es gerade wieder auf und halten uns abseits.", antwortete Joker.

Auf der Suche nach einer Luke musste sich Shepard und sein Team vom Heck vorwärts in Richtung Rumpfmitte bewegen. Auf den nächsten hundert Metern fanden sie weder einen Zugang ins Innere des Schiffes, noch irgendwelche Wachen. Scheinbar waren die alle in dem Kampf mit dem unbekannten Gegner gebunden. Das einzigste was ihnen unterwegs begegnete waren inaktive Loki-Mechs und herum irrende Wartungsdrohnen. Funkenflug und Winde erschwerten die Sicht und das Vorankommen erheblich. Erst nach weiteren 75 Metern erreichten sie eine Erhebung in der Schiffshülle, in der endlich eine Luke eingelassen war.

Sofort versuchten sie die Tür zu öffnen, nur leider war sie verschlossen und selbst ein Umgehen der Systeme war wenig Erfolg versprechend.

„Legion, kannst du dich da rein hacken?"

„Natürlich, Shepard-Commander.", antwortete er und machte sich sofort an die Arbeit.

Garrus gab Legion derweil Deckung und Shepard krackselte vorsichtig die Erhebung herauf.

Bereits von hier aus konnten sie deutlich den anhaltenden Kampf auf dem Rumpf hören. Oben angekommen blickte Shepard über die Kuppe und beobachtete die andauernde Schlacht durch das Visier seines Scharfschützengewehrs.

Es ließen sich klar zwei Fraktionen ausmachen.

Zu einem die Privatarmee des Shadow Brokers auf der einen Seite und eine nicht näher bekannte Truppe auf der anderen Seite, vom Bug aus kommend. Diese Truppe war hervorragend ausgerüstet, diszipliniert und unerbitterlich. Ihre schweren schwarz-weißen Rüstungen waren Shepard unbekannt und erinnerten an schwere Sturmpanzerungen mit einer dickeren Todesmaske als Helm.

Ganz klar Spezialanfertigungen, genauso wie die Waffen, die wie eine kompakte, vollautomatische Karabinervariante der Mattock-Sturmgewehre aussahen, dazu trugen sie noch Locust-Maschinenpistolen.

Mehr konnte er nicht erkennen, da das Visier nur eine begrenzte Vergrößerung bot.

Trotz der Überlegenheit an Feuerkraft und Disziplin der Angreifer waren sie nur schwer in der Lage vorzurücken. Die Shadow Broker-Truppen boten einen nahezu unerschöpflichen Vorrat an Soldaten auf, nur um diesen Gegner irgendwie aufzuhalten – leicht zu erkennen bei all den Toten und neuen Truppen, die aus dem Inneren des Schiffes kamen.

Mit einem Piepton hörte Legion, dass er das Schloss der Tür erfolgreich gehackt hatte.

„Der Weg ist frei, Shepard-Commander."

„Danke, Legion. Ich komme runter."; antwortete Shepard und kroch vorsichtig von der Kante zurück um nicht entdeckte zu werden.

Währenddessen öffnete sich die Tür von selbst.

Im nächsten Moment waren alle mehr als überrascht.

Zu einem Legion, der die Tür nicht geöffnet hatte und zu anderem eine Heerschar an Soldaten des Shadow Brokers, die jetzt einen Geth vor sich stehen hatten.

„Fehlkalkulation in den Missionsparametern.", merkte Legion trocken an, als er und die Wachen sich für einen kurzen Augenblick anstarrten.

Unverzüglich rissen die Wachen ihre Waffen hoch und schossen was das Zeug hielt.  
>„Feindkontakt!", gab Legion laut von sich.<p>

Er bekam etliche Treffer ab und ohne seinen Schildverstärker hätte man ihn garantiert zu Altmetall verarbeitet.

Überrascht sahen Garrus und Shepard wie ihr Geth panisch wirkend hinter einige Rohre in Deckung flüchtete, mit einem Haufen wild um sich schießender Soldaten im Schlepptau. Sofort rissen sie ebenfalls ihre Waffen hoch und beharkten die ungeschützten Flanken der unvorsichtig vorstürmenden Wachen, die nur Augen für Legion hatten – Shepard mit seinem Scharfschützengewehr von der Erhebung runter und Garrus von der Seite mit der Vindicator.

Problemlos erledigten sie mehrere Feinde bevor die überhaupt kapierten was los war. Zuerst bemerkten sie nur Garrus und drängten ihn durch massiven Beschuss hinter seine Deckung. Shepard nutzte die Zeit und wechselte, nachdem die Viper nach einem neuen Thermomagazin verlangte, zu seinem Sturmgewehr mit Brandmunition und deckte die Wachen von oben mit einem feurigen Kugelhagel ein. Schilde und Panzerungen hielten dem Beschuss nicht lange stand und kaum richteten sie sich nach Shepard aus, kamen Legion und Garrus hervor und unterstützten Shepard.

Gefangen in einem tödlichem Kreuzfeuer von drei Seiten sank die durchschnittliche Überlebensdauer der Wachen, nachdem sie den Schiffsrumpf verlassen hatten, auf gerade mal drei Sekunden.

Es dauerte einige Momente bis die letzten Wachen erledigt wurden und stellenweise wurde es ziemlich knapp. Hätte der Kampf nur etwas länger gedauert, dann wären die kinetischen Schilde der drei zusammengebrochen und sie wären ernste Gefahr gelaufen verwundet, oder sogar getötet zu werden.

Das Team hielt inne und als kein weiterer Gegner mehr nachzurücken schien rückten sie mit angelegten Waffen in geschlossener Formation durch die offene Luke in einen kleinen Tunnel.

Der Gang an sich war nur schwach beleuchtet und an den Seiten standen Kisten und Fässer.

Sofort hob Shepard seine Hand und sie blieben stehen.

Hinter einer der Kisten sah er den Lauf einer Schrotflinte teilweise hervor stehen. Ein Gegner schien sich dahinter ganz klar zu verstecken.

„Drohne.", wies er leise an.

Legion setzte seine kleine Drohne aus, die prompt hinter das vermeintlich sichere Versteck flitze. Die dahinter kauernde Kämpfer erschrak und schoss auf die Drohne, als sie direkt neben ihr erschien.

Ein Fehler.

Legion konnte nicht nur Drohnen für Kampf-, Ablenkungs-, oder Aufklärungszwecke einsetzten, sondern auch solche, die wie eine mobile Bombe fungierten.

Hier machte der Gegner Bekanntschaft mit letzterem.

Der Treffer der Schrotladung zerstörte die Drohne, woraufhin die Sprengladung hoch ging und ihr Opfer komplett erwischte. Die Schilde zerstört, wurde er gegen die Wand geschleudert. Druckwelle und Aufschlag zerreißen ihm alle inneren Organe und zerschmetterten jeden einzelnen Knochen.

Wie ein nasser Sack plumpste er zu Boden und blieb regungslos liegen.

Hinter einem Paar Fässer erschien daraufhin ein weiterer Soldat und Shepard, der den Warnhinweis auf den Fässern bemerkt hatte, zielte auf sie.

Doch anstatt die gewöhnliche Gewehrmunition zu verwenden legte er seine Hand an den Unterlaufgranatwerfer und schoss eine der raketenbetriebenen Splittergranaten ab.

Eine etwas übertriebene Kurzschlussreaktion.

Die nachfolgende Explosion der Treibstofffässer ließen den Soldaten den Gang hinunter fliegen, wo er irgendwo in eine Kiste krachte und diese und sich selbst dabei zerschmetterte.

Nach dem Ausschalten der letzten Bedrohung rückten Shepard, Garrus und Legion langsam nebeneinander weiter vor, stets wachsam vor der nächstmöglichen Gefahr, und erreichten eine weitere verschlossenen Tür.

„Den Job, Legion.", wies Shepard wieder an.

Legion kniete sich vor die Tür, doch dieses Mal legte er zuerst sein Impulsgewehr neben sich und hielt sich wie Garrus und Shepard nahe den Wänden, um den Vorfall von eben nicht zu wiederholen.

„Tür erfolgreich gehackt ... Öffnen der Tür nicht möglich, Shepard-Commander.

Sichtlich überrascht schaute der Commander.

„Ist der Hackvorgang etwa doch fehlgeschlagen?", mutmaßte Garrus.

„Negativ. Kein elektronischer Fehler ... Wahrscheinlichkeit für technischen Defekt ... 0,8329 Prozent. Wahrscheinlichkeit für manuelle Verriegelung 78,002 Prozent.", lautete Legions Diagnose.

„Super, das heißt wir müssen einen anderen Zugang finden ... am besten mitten durch die Kampfzone. Genug Löcher haben die ja schon in die Hülle gesprengt. Davon können wir ja eines nehmen.", sagte Garrus sarkastisch.

Shepard schüttelte nur den Kopf und wollte ansetzten etwas zu sagen.

„Nicht zwangsläufig notwendig.", warf Legion ein. „Erbitten Erlaubnis zum Einsatz des Universaltüröffner."

„ Universaltüröffner? Was ist das? Eine besondere Code-Knacker-Software?", fragte Shepard irritiert.

„Kein Bestandteil des Universalwerkzeugs. Eigenentwicklung der Geth gegen verschlossene Durchgänge.", erklärte Legion, während er einen kleinen Kasten von seinem Rücken nahm.

Shepard gab ihm mit einer Handbewegung grünes Licht und Legion brachte den Kasten in der Mitte der Tür an.

Nur langsam ahnten Shepard und Garrus was Legion vor hatte und gingen auf Distanz – bis zu Eingang.

Hinter der so förmlichen Bezeichnung des „Universaltüröffner" verbarg sich nichts weiter als ein Plasmasprengsatz mit festgelegter Detonationsrichtung und einem Antimateriekern als Zündladung, die selbst dickste Panzertüren knacken konnte. Die genau Bezeichnung der Geth dafür war eine ellenlange Kombination aus Zahlen.

Im Prinzip war es nichts weiter als Thermit, das sich durch ein Hindernis hindurch brannte.

Legion machte den Sprengsatz scharf und entfernte sich ebenfalls von der Tür.

„Und du weißt was du tust?", fragte Shepard, als Legion neben ihm in Deckung ging."

„Zuversichtlichkeit wird als hoch eingeschätzt."

„Danke, das beruhigt mich ungemein."

Shepard kam auf die Idee nach einem alternativen Weg zu Fragen, nur Legion hatte längst mit dem Zählen begonnen.

„Sieben ...

Sechs ...

Fünf ...

Vier ...

Drei ...

Zwei ...

Eins ...

Null."

Der nur ein Mikrogramm schwere Antimateriekern ging in einer weiß glühenden Explosion mit der Kraft einer Panzergranate hoch und diente als Initialzündung für die Plasmaladung, die trotz ihrer ebenfalls hohen Sprengkraft ihre Hauptaufgabe hauptsächlich durch die Freisetzung enormer Mengen an thermischer Energie erreichte, die sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde durch die dicke Tür frass.

Die gewaltige Hitze spürten sie selbst am Ende des Ganges, da sie nur einen Weg zum Entweichen hatte.

Vorbei waren damit die Zeiten vom Hacken irgendwelcher Computer, dem Umgehen irgendeines Systems, oder dem Besorgen von Codeschlüssel und Zugangskarten – genügend „Türöffner" vorausgesetzt und das war bislang Legions einzigster Sprengsatz gewesen.

„Tür erfolgreich geöffnet.", sagte Legion lakonisch.

„Overkill trifft es eher.", meinte Garrus und zusammen gingen sie durch den neuen Durchgang.

Die Tür war komplett verschwunden, weggeschmolzen, ferner noch waren Teile der Verkleidung und der Wände verschwunden, ebenfalls weg geschmolzen.

In dem Raum dahinter fanden sie mehrere schrecklich verbrannte Leichen mitsamt ihrer verkockelten Ausrüstung. Allein der Geruch des verbrannten Fleisches, das ihnen jetzt ins Gesicht schlug lies einen speiübel werden.

Hinter der Tür hatten weitere Wachen gewartet und ohne einen Ausgang, für sie und die Hitze, verwandelte sich ihr Aufenthaltsort von jetzt auf eben in einen tödlichen Backofen, dem niemand entkommen konnte.

Dahinter lag eine weitere Tür, die Shepard ohne Probleme öffnen konnte und betrat den Raum dahinter, Liaras Kommandozentrale.

Vielleicht hätte er es dieses Mal sein lassen sollen. Kaum betraten sie den Raum, flog Shepard ein Geschoss entgegen.

„Scheiße!", waren seine letzten Worte.

„Wir können sie kaum aufhalten! Ich verliere hier immer mehr von meinen Leuten ..."

„Es ist mir egal wie viele Verluste Sie haben, Captain, werfen Sie denen alles entgegen was sie haben. Sie dürfen nicht weiter voran kommen! HABEN SIE MICH VERSTANDEN?"

„Aber ..."

„KEIN ABER! HALTET SIE AUF! KOSTE WAS WOLLE! ODER ICH ZIEHE IHNEN BEI LEBENDIGEN LEIB DIE HAUT HAB!", tönte die elektronisch verzerrte Stimme aus dem Mikrofon.

„ ... Verstanden, Shadow Broker ... Team 13, 14 und 15! Los! Los! Los!", rief der Truppführer, als er dem Gegner einer weitere Ladung Truppen als Kanonenfutter entgegen schickte.

Liara musste stark durch atmen.

Sie hätte nie erwartet hier Opfer eines derartigen Angriffs zu werden. Den selben Fehler hatte auch der ehemalige Shadow Broker vor ihr gemacht und jetzt drohte sie dem selben Fehler zu erliegen.

„Shepard, wo stecken Sie bloß?", fragte sich Liara.

„Bist du sicher das er es rechtzeitig schaffen wird?", fragte Feron.

„Er muss.", war ihre simple Antwort.

Nervös blickte sie auf ihren großen Monitor vor sich auf der sie den Fortschritt der Datensicherung anhand eines Ladebalkens überprüfte.

Die gewaltigen Datenbanken, gefüllt mit all Ihren Informationen und Geheimnissen aus der gesamten Galaxie, waren zu wertvoll, um sie aufzugeben und zu gefährlich, um zuzulassen das sie in die falschen Hände fallen.

Die wenigen Bilder der Überwachungskameras in den Gängen und an den vorderen Eingängen boten Liara die einzigsten Informationen darüber, was draußen vorging – eigentlich schon ironisch für eine Informationshändlerin.

Als es an diesem Tag, der eigentlich ganz friedlich begann, Probleme mit der Kommunikation und dem Datenempfang gab, die sie dem andauernden Unwetter zuordnete und für nicht ungewöhnlich hielt, schickte sie ein paar Techniker raus, um den vermeintlichen Defekt an den Antennen zu beheben. Erst als die Meldungen des Außenteams ausblieb wurde sie stutzig und schickte ein bewaffneten Trupp raus um nachzuprüfen, ob und was los war.

Dann begannen die Kämpfe.

Liara war sofort klar, dass sie sich in Gefahr befand. In den Stürmen war das Schiff nahezu unsichtbar und man konnte es nur finden, wenn man wusste, wo man suchen musste. Dieser Gegner wusste es und hatte gleich eine kompakte Invasionsarmee angeschleppt.

Nur mithilfe eines simplen, separaten und nicht mit dem restlichen System verbundenen Notfallsenders konnte sie einen Notruf senden, da alle wichtigen Systeme bereits gehackt worden sind. Sie konnte damit nicht mal eine genauere Nachricht verfassen.

Der Notruf galt natürlich nur einer Person, der ihr in dieser Situation helfen konnte – Shepard.

Nur wenige Momente später wurde das Schiff von einer Explosion erschüttert, bei der sich Liara nur schwer auf den Füßen halten konnte. Ausgehend von ihrem Gefühl kam es dieses Mal vom Heck aus und war verdammt nahe gewesen.

„Team Sieben, sofort melden ... Status, Team Sieben, was bei euch los?", versuchte Liara vergeblich die zwischen Heck und Rumpf verteilten Einheiten zu erreichen.

Die noch aktiven Wartungssysteme wiesen auf eine Fehlfunktion am rückwärtigen Eingang hin. Liara konnte sich sehr leicht denken, die hintere Verteidigung überrollt wurde und das die jetzt von zwei Seiten kommen würden, um sie in die Zange zu nehmen.

Liara ging in die Mitte der Zentrale und erwartete den Ansturm.

Bläulich schimmernde biotische Energien umspielten ihren Körper.

Konzentrierten sich in ihrer Hand und umhüllten alle anderen in der Nähe befindlichen Objekte.

Ihre Tempest-Maschinenpistole hielt sie in der anderen Hand.

Feron stand in ihrer Nähe und hielt seine Pistole auf die Tür gerichtet.

Ein Piepton wies daraufhin das die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Im selben Moment, als sie auf ging, flog den drei erscheinenden Personen sofort ein Stuhl entgegen.

Der Stuhl erwischte die mittlere Figur absolut zielgenau und haute sie gnadenlos um.

Sie schrie zuvor noch laut „Scheiße!", nur zum Ausweichen war es zu spät.

Eigenartigerweise kam Liara die Stimme bei diesem vulgären Ausruf ungemein bekannt vor.

Dann erkannte sie die beiden anderen Personen daneben, einen Turianer und einen Geth, die soeben eigentlich mit weiteren Teilen des Mobiliars treffen wollte.

„Garrus?", fragte sie völlig entgeistert.

„Meine Güte, Liara! Sie haben Shepard erwischt!", erwiderte Garrus panisch und aufgebracht.

Liara wurde schlagartig bleich.

„Scheiße!", fluchte sie und hastete vor zu Shepard.

Der Stuhl hatte ihn voll umgehauen und mehrere Meter nach hinten geworfen und war selbst in tausende Einzelteile zersprungen. Liara lies sich neben Shepard auf die Knie fallen und legte ihre Hände vorsichtig um seinen Helm.

„Bei der Göttin ... Shepard ... ich wollte nicht ... es tut mir leid ... es tut mir leid ... ich wollte das nicht.", stotterte Liara panisch vor sich her und rang mit den Tränen.

Nur langsam hob Shepard seine Hand, sie sofort umfasste.

„Es geht mir ... gut ... irgendwie ... halbwegs.", sagte es schwach und richtete sich mithilfe der anderen auf.

Feron war überrascht. Er hatte ernsthafte Zweifel, ob Shepard es tatsächlich schaffen würde rechtzeitig anzukommen. Bereits als sich die Tür öffnete hatte er Shepard und sein Team erkannt und sofort die Waffe gesenkt. Leider reichte die Zeit nicht aus, um Liara davon in Kenntnis zu setzen.

Von gut, oder irgendwie halbwegs gut konnte keine Rede sein. Liara hatte mit ihren biotischen Kräften den Stuhl auf eine wahnwitzige Geschwindigkeit gebracht, das selbst ein schwerer Massebeschleuniger neidisch werden konnte. Shepards Schild musste sich komplett neu aufladen, die Panzerung war an mehreren Stellen gebrochen und darunter hatte sein Körper viele Blutergüsse bekommen.

Eine schwächere Rüstung, oder das Fehlen seiner kybernetischen Verbesserungen und er hätte mit Sicherheit Knochenbrüche und schwerste innere Verletzungen davon getragen, wenn nicht sogar wäre er dabei umgekommen.

Kaum stand Shepard aufrecht, fiel ihm Liara um den Hals.

Sie stand kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen.

Sanft streichelte er ihr über den Rücken.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Keine Sorge.", sagte er dazu, um sie zu beruhigen.

Die leibliche Atmosphäre wurde nur von einer weiteren und noch heftigeren Explosion unterbrochen, die das ganze Schiff erschüttern lies.

„SIE BRECHEN DURCH! WIR KÖNNEN IHNEN NICHT MEHR STANDHALTEN! AAARGH!", tönten die letzten Worte des Truppführers aus dem Mikrofon, bevor er im Kugelhagel starb.

„Verdammt.", murmelte Liara.

„Komm wir müssen weg.", sagte Shepard.

Liara blickte kurz auf den Bildschirm mit seinem Ladebalken, der kurz vor dem Abschluss stand.

„Das können wir nicht ... noch nicht.", sagte Liara und löste sich von ihm.

„Was?", fragte der ungläubig.

„Ich bin dabei alle Datenbanken zu sichern. Dieser Reichtum an Informationen darf nicht in die falschen Hände fallen. Dafür sind zu wertvoll und zu gefährlich."

„Ich sage es nur ungern, aber dafür haben wir nicht die nötige Zeit.", erwiderte Garrus.

„Nur eine Minute ... na gut zwei ... bitte Shepard ... wir dürfen das hier nicht aufgeben. Unter keinen Umständen."

Shepard musste abwägen. Er wusste das Liara Recht hatte, nur die Umstände waren mehr als bedrohlich.

„Na gut ... zwei Minuten ... wollen wir hoffen das es dabei bleibt. Was weißt du über unseren Gegner, Liara?"

„Gut ausgerüstet, gut ausgebildet das ist das einzigste was ich mitbekommen hatte ... mehr weiß ich leider auch nicht."

„Das ist nicht viel ... ok, Normandy, hören Sie mich?"

„Das funktioniert hier nicht, Shepard. Die Kommandozentrale ist abgeschirmt und meine eigenen Kommunikationsmittel sind gestört."

„Bestens. Was brauchst du für die Datensicherung?"

„Nur jemanden, der mir hilft an die Server ran zukommen. Sobald der Sicherungsvorgang abgeschlossen ist, entfernen wir die Festplatten und nehmen so die ganzen Datenbänke mit auf die Normandy. Sie müssen mir Bescheid geben, wenn der Ladebalken fertig ist, dann können wir abziehen."

„Alles klar. Ich geb dir Legion dazu. Garrus, wir versuchen den beiden so viel Zeit wie möglich zu geben."

„Gerne, Shepard. Ich habe dafür schon das passende Spielzeug.", sagte er und nahm von seinem Rücken den dicken Granatwerfer in die Hände, genauso wie Shepard, der seinen Raketenwerfer nahm.

Zusammen bezogen sie Stellung auf den gegenüberliegenden Seiten des Raumes und hielten sich bereit für den Kampf gegen diesen unbekannten Gegner. Feron hielt sich abseits mit seinem Scharfschützengewehr bereit, um unbemerkt Feuerunterstützung geben zu können.

Von draußen hörten sie bereits das näher kommende Gewehrfeuer.

Vor der letzten Tür, die zur Kommandozentrale führte, schickten sich die verbliebenen Shadow Broker-Truppen an eine letzte Verteidigungslinie zu errichten um den vorrückenden Feind noch irgendwie aufzuhalten.

Die hervorragend ausgerüsteten Angreifer gingen sehr methodisch und gleichzeitig sehr unkonventionell vor.

Soldaten mit Schilden, wie man es eigentlich nur von Polizeieinsätzen auf Großdemonstrationen kannte, bildeten die erste Reihe und fingen mit ihren geradezu unzerstörbaren Schilden jeden Beschuss ab.

Schwere Waffen könnten helfen, doch die Wachen hatten nur noch ihre Pistolen zur Hand.

Hinter den Schilden folgte die eigentliche Schützengruppe aus knapp 20 Kämpfern, die mit partiellen Gegenfeuer an den Schildern vorbei die Verteidiger beharkte und nacheinander dezimierte.

Und als letztes war da der Truppführer. Dessen Rüstung unterschied sich von denen der Sturmtruppen nur darin, dass sie fast vollständig weiß war und er noch einen großen, rechteckigen Kasten auf den Rücken geschnallt hatte, in dem die gesamt Funktechnik untergebracht war, um die Koordination zwischen seinen Leuten und anderen Teams zu gewährleisten.

Flankiert wurde er von seinen persönlichen Leibwächtern in ihren blutroten Rüstungen.

Immer mehr Verteidiger fielen dem gnadenlosen und unbarmherzigen Vormarsch zum Opfer, bis zum Schluss nur noch vier Personen übrig waren, die vor der Tür ausharrten.

Zwei Salarianer, ein Turianer und eine Asari.

Noch während sie der Tür immer näher kamen befahl der Truppführer das Feuer einzustellen und schickte seine Leibwächter vor.

Sie waren bis jetzt noch nicht zum Zug gekommen und lechzten bereits danach das Blut dieses Alienabschaumes vergießen zu dürfen.

Sie rannten vor, die anderen Kämpfer machen ihnen schlagartig Platz, und vor ihren Zielen aktivierten sie ihre Omni-Klingen.

Eine revolutionäre Neuentwicklung für den Nahkampf, der aus dem altbekannten Universalwerkzeug, allgemein auch als Omni Tool bekannt, ein tödliches energiegeladen Schwert machte, mit dem man sich problemlos durch leichte Schilde und Panzerungen schneiden konnte.

Sofort rammten sie ihren Opfern, dem Turianer und der Asari, die Klingen in den Leib. Der Turianer war sofort tot, nur bei der Asari drang die Klinge in den Bauch ein und verletzte sie nur schwer. Unter Höllenqualen schrie sie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, bis ein zweiter, genauerer Stich sie endgültig tötete.

Der Truppführer nahm sich vor diesem einen Leibwächter zu einem Lehrkurs über den Körperbau der Asari und einem verbessertem Nahkampftraining zu schicken, damit er beim nächsten Mal, sollte er wieder auf eine Asari treffen, die bereits mit einem Stich töten konnte.

Die beiden verbliebenen Salarianer, vollkommen in Panik, feuerten mit ihren Pistolen ununterbrochen, aber wirkungslos auf die Leibwächter, bis die das Leben der Salarianer mit je einem gezieltem Stich beendeten.

„Hervorragend.", gratulierte der Truppführer, als sie vor der Tür standen. „ Aber es ist noch nicht vorbei. Dolch-Team bereithalten. Vermeidet wenn möglich Schusswechsel in der Zentrale. Die Computer dürfen nicht beschädigt werde. Und lasst die Asari am Leben, vielleicht brauchen wir sie noch. Wenn nicht, dann werde ich sie persönlich töten. Verstanden?"

„VERSTANDEN!", riefen die Sturmtruppen kollektiv aus.

„Öffnet die Tür."

Einer der Leibwächter drückte den Knopf und machte den Weg für seine Kameraden frei. Das Schloss war kein Problem, da die KI bereits alle wichtigen Sicherheitssysteme gehackt hatte. Leider wussten sie nicht, wie es in der Kommandozentrale aussah, einer der wenigen Orte, der kein Videoüberwachungssystem hatte.

Die Tür öffnete sich.

Innerlich angespannt hatte Shepard, Garrus und Feron diesen Moment erwartet. Unwissend darüber welcher Gegner sich ihnen entgegen stellen wird.

Dann sahen sie sie.

Eingepackt in ihren dicken weiß-schwarzen Rüstungen standen sie im Türrahmen.

Shepard und Garrus konnten spüren wie sich ihre Blicke und die der Kolosse trafen.

„FEUER!", schrie Shepard.

Er jagte den Schildträgern eine Salve von Raketen entgegen, gegen die ihr Panzerschilde keinen Schutz boten und räumte gleich zwei ab. Feron konnte einem der Schildträger mitten durch den Sichtschlitz in das Visier seine Helms schießen, woraufhin dieser umkippte.

Scheinbar schien diese Art von Gegnern keine, oder nur schwache kinetische Schilde zu besitzen.

Garrus Granatwerfer verteilte seine gesamte Ladung genau über dies entstandene Lücke in die dahinter stehende Schützengruppe und konnte viele schwer schädigen und ein paar töten.

Nachdem sie ihre Munition verschossen hatten und gezwungen waren nachzuladen, nutzen die angreifenden Sturmtruppen die Gunst der Stunde und preschten vor. Dieser überfallartige Angriff hatte sie nur für einen kurzen Moment aus der Fassung gebracht, aber ein paar guten Männern das Leben gekostet und den ursprünglichen Schlachtplan komplett über den Haufen geworfen.

Aufhalten konnte es sie nicht.

Sie waren angeschlagen, aber nicht geschlagen.

Zu beiden Seiten des großen Raumes hin stürmten die mit MPis bewaffneten Sturmtruppen vor und gaben aus dem Lauf heraus ein konzentriertes Sperrfeuer auf Shepards und Garrus Position, wodurch diese hinter ihre Deckung gezwungen wurden. Weitere Schützen sicherten die Tür und gaben Unterstützungsfeuer und drängten auch Feron durch Sperrfeuer in Deckung.

Blind warfen die beiden Handgranaten in Richtung des Einganges, um die nachrückenden Truppen auszubremsen.

Dann erschien genau neben Shepard einer der Sturmtruppen und richtete seine Maschinenpistole auf ihn aus.

Shepard konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren und sah bereits seinem eigenem Tod entgegen – mal wieder.

Es war Legion der Shepard dieses Mal das Leben rettete. Seine M-98 Widow durchschlug mit Leichtigkeit die geschwächte Sturmtruppen-Rüstung.

Shepard nutzte das und kam für einen Moment mit seiner Avenger aus der Deckung hervor. Er hielt auf einen zweiten Gegner drauf. Er lies einfach den Abzug gedrückt, bis das Thermomagazin voll war und der Soldat zusammensackte. Die Avenger war zwar flexibel im Einsatz, doch gegen diesen Feind bot sie nur begrenzte Feuerkraft.

Garrus hatte mit seiner Vindicator mehr Erfolg und konnte einen Gegner bereits mit ein paar Salven niederstrecken, musste aber dafür selbst, genau wie Shepard, einige schwere Treffer auf den Schild einstecken.

Die unerwartete Gegenwehr überraschte die Sturmtruppen und zwang ihren Anführer zu einem Strategiewechsel. Ein frontaler Sturmangriff war hier, so kurz vor ihrem Ziel, definitiv das falsche Vorgehen.

Seine Leute gingen hinter den Säulen und einem Metalltresen vor dem Eingang in Deckung und warteten ab.

„Als man mir berichtete das sie hier sein könnten habe ich es als Gerücht abgetan. Shepard, Retter von Elysium, Held der Citadel, Vernichtet der Kollektoren, doch leider zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort und auf der falschen Seite des Krieges.", hörte man vom Truppführer, einem Zenturio, der die Halle betrat.

„Kennen wir uns?", erwiderte Shepard und vollführte einen Hechtsprung hinter eine der hinteren Säulen.

Kein Schuss wurde dabei auf ihn abgegeben.

„Sportlich ... Nein, wir kennen uns nicht, aber ich kenne sie ... wir alle kennen sie."  
>„Ach und woher? Ich meine, haben wir uns schonmal versucht gegenseitig zu töten? Wenn ja, dann geben Sie mir einen Tipp. Viele wollen meinen Kopf und das heißt für sie: Hinten anstellen."<p>

Shepard gab nach einem Blick auf den kurz vor seinem Ende stehenden Ladebalken etwas Humor zu seinem besten. Vielleicht war das die beste Möglichkeit, um Zeit zu gewinnen.

„Das wissen sie. Wir arbeiten für die selbe Seite. Für die selbe Organisation – Cerberus."

„Nur zu Ihrer Information. Ich arbeite nicht für Cerberus. Ich habe nie für Cerberus gearbeitet. Was wollen Sie überhaupt hier."  
>Diese Frage beantwortete der Zenturio nicht, denn das tat Shepard kurz darauf für ihn, während er leise seinen Raketenwerfer nachlud.<p>

Liara hatte ihm zuvor schon unbewusst den entscheidenden Hinweis gegeben.

„Natürlich, der Unbekannte will selbst zum Shadow Broker aufsteigen. Hat er dafür überhaupt noch Zeit, so als Vollzeit-Hobby-Terrorist?", konterte Shepard.

Der Zenturio wechselte daraufhin erbost das Thema.

„Ich mache Ihnen ein Angebot, Shepard. Ziehen Sie sich und Ihre Haustiere zurück und wir lassen sie am Leben."

„Haustiere?", murmelte Garrus, der den Rassismus ganz klar heraus gehört hatte.

„Und was wollen sie sonst machen? Mich töten? Was wird der Unbekannte dazu sagen?"

„Er vertritt inzwischen die Meinung, dass Sie für Cerberus und damit auch für die ganze Menschheit mehr Schaden als Nutzen bringen. Ihr Verlust wäre zwar tragisch und sollte unter Umständen vielleicht doch vermieden werden, aber im Ernstfall wäre er verschmerzbar."

Jetzt wurde es ernst. Shepard musste auf Zeit spielen, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte wie es dann weiter gehen sollte.

„Gegenangebot: Sie ziehen ab und ich lasse euch alle am Leben – für den Moment."

„Ich warne Sie, Shepard. Sie wollen uns nicht zum Feind haben.", drohte der Zenturio.

„Ach, ich habe bereits die Reaper, nahezu jede bekannte Söldnerorgnisation der Galaxie, garantiert schon die Batarianer und mit einen der Ratsherrn als Feind. Cerberus fällt da schon gar nicht mehr auf."

Ein Piepen unterbrach das Gespräch.

„Was ist das?", fragte der Zenturio.

Shepard blickte auf den Bildschirm und sah das die Datensicherung abgeschlossen war.

„Wissen Sie was: Fahren Sie zur Hölle. Nein, besser. Ich schicke Sie höchst persönlich dahin ... LIARA!", rief Shepard laut und kam aus seiner Deckung hervor von der aus er mehrere Raketen auf den Zenturo abfeuerte.

Eine der Raketen traf ihn noch während er in Deckung gehen wollte, eine zweite, die das Großmaul vielleicht sogar erledigt hätte, traf einen seiner Leibwächter und die anderen landeten im Metalltresen.

Sofort kamen sämtliche Cerberus-Soldaten aus ihrer Deckung hervor und gaben Dauerfeuer.

Shepard hatte keine Ahnung wie er diesen Tag überleben sollte.

„Zeit zu spielen.", sagte Liara und aktivierte über ein separates Terminal im Serverraum eine kleine Überraschung für die Soldaten von Cerberus.

Nur einen Moment später meldete sich über die Gänge des Hintereingangs ein wirres Piepen und rötliches Leuchten.

Eigentlich wollte Liara sich ja eine Armada an Loki-Mechs zulegen. Hahne-Kedar hat ja die neue Mark II-Variante eingeführt, doch die sollten erst übermorgen ihren Bestimmungsort erreichen. Also musste sie improvisieren.

Sie hatte die Wartungsdrohnen losgeschickt und zwar einen ganzen Haufen.

Hunderte, wahre Unmengen an Drohnen stürmten die Zentrale und den Cerberus-Soldaten entgegen.

Damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet.

Das war Liaras persönlicher „Zerg-Rush".

Der ganze Raum war inzwischen voll mit den Drohnen und es kamen immer mehr nach.

Die größte Sorge der Cerberus-Soldaten war nicht das ihnen die Ziele ausgehen könnten, sondern vielmehr das ihnen vorher tatsächlich die Munition zur Neige gehen könnte.

Kaum war eine zerstört nahmen mehrere andere ihren Platz ein.

Man überrannte, ja überrollte sie regelrecht.

Liara schnappte sich die Festplatte aus dem aufgebrochenen Server und stürmte zu Legion und dann zu Garrus, mit dem sie sich zu Ferons Position zurück zogen, von wo aus sie ihre Gegner unter Feuer nahmen.

„SHEPARD!", rief Liara. „KOMMEN SIE! WIR HAUEN AB!"

Shepard war das gerade recht.

Normalerweise lief er ja vor keinem Kampf davon, doch dieses mal, gerade bei dieser Veränderung der Umstände, und das ihr eigentliches Ziel, Liaras Rettung, erreicht wurde, war es die einzigste und sinnvollste Option.

Wie nie zuvor nahm Shepard die Beine in die Hand und rannte um sein Leben.

„LASST SIE NICHT ENTKOMMEN! TÖTET SIE ALLE!", brüllte der Zenturio wutentbrannt, bis neben ihm eine der vermeintlich Wartungsdrohnen in einer Explosion in die Luft flog.

Legion hatte seine Drohnen dazwischen gemischt, nur leider reichte die Bombe nicht aus um den Truppführer zu töten, sondern nur um ihn umzuwerfen.

Die Sturmtuppen wehrten sich mit allem was sie hatten, sie schlugen und traten sogar nach den Drohnen.

„Alle Gruppen! Feindliches Kommando versucht über das Heck zu fliehen! ERLEDIGT SIE!", schrie der am Boden liegende Zenturio in sein Helmfunkgerät.

Shepards Gruppe floh über den Hintereingang nach draußen, über den sie zuvor noch reingekommen waren. Sie hielten sich dabei an den Wänden, um die Drohnen nicht zu behindern, oder von ihnen fälschlicherweise als Feind erkannt zu werden, was sich aufgrund ihrer Menge als schwierig gestaltete. Trotzdem kamen sie unbeschadet durch, während Cerberus weiterhin in der Kommandozentrale fest saß.

Das Schiff des Shadow Brokers war inzwischen langsamer geworden und tiefer ins Unwetter hinein geraten. Die Sicht war entsprechend miserabel und die Umgebung noch tödlicher als zuvor.

Während sie über die Schiffshülle in Richtung Heck rasten schlugen um sie herum ständig und in zunehmender Frequenz Blitze in die Blitzableiter und anderen erhöht liegenden Objekten ein, einmal sogar in einen der herumstehenden Loki-Mechs.

Nach fast der Hälfte der Strecke rauschte in knapper Höhe ein Raumschiff über sie hinweg.

Trotz der schlechten Sicht konnte Shepard erkennen das es die Normandy war.

„Sehr gut ... Normandy, wir sind auf dem Rückweg! Das Shuttle soll sich bereithalten!"

„Verstanden, Commander! Wir warten schon auf sie! Geben Sie nur Bescheid, wenn sie soweit sind!", erwiderte Joker.

Vollkommen unerwartet schlugen knapp zwei Dutzend Meter vor ihnen entfernt mehrer Objekte auf der Schiffshülle ein.

Sie blickten nach oben und sahen wie weitere Objekte aus dem Himmel fielen.

Es waren weitere Sturmtruppen von Cerberus Privatarmee.

Mithilfe von Bremsraketen in den Stiefeln ihrer Rüstungen bremsten sie kurz vor dem Aufschlag ab und landeten so sanft wie eine Feder auf der Oberfläche, wo sie sofort einsatzbereit waren.

Jetzt wurde Liara schlagartig klar, wie Cerberus so unbemerkt auf das Schiff kommen konnte. Allerdings blieb die Frage ungeklärt mit welchem Raumschiff sie sich unbemerkt so weit nähern konnten.

Während dieser Landungsphase traf ein Blitz einen der Cerberus-Soldaten, verwandelte ihn regelrecht zu Asche und sprang auf einen zweiten über, den das selbe Schicksal ereilte.

Damit blieben noch gute sieben Gegner übrig – Mutter Natur sei dank.

Kaum gelandet bewegten sich die übrigen Sturmtruppen in geduckter Haltung vowärts und beschossen sofort Shepards Gruppe, die das Feuer erwiderte.

Legion hackte und reaktivierte einige der herumstehenden Loki-Mechs und schickte sie Cerberus entgegen, dann gingen er, Shepard und Garrus mit ihren Sturmgewehren gezielt gegen einzelne Gegner vor.

Zu dritt konnten sie so schnell einen Gegner ausschalten.

Liara erzeugte eine Singularität inmitten der Cerberus-Leute und schleuderte mit ihrer Biotik zwei Soldaten vom Schiff, wo einer erst vom Blitz getroffen wurde, während der andere nach Minuten des freien Falls auf der Planetenoberfläche aufschlug.

Feron traf einen, dem nur sein leistungsstarker Schild das Leben rettete.

Die näher kommenden Mechs zwangen die verbliebenen Sturmtruppen dazu erst auf sie das Feuer zu konzentrieren, bevor sie zum Problem werden.

Shepard nutzte das aus, wechselte zu seiner Schrotflinte und stürmte vor zur gegnerischen Deckung, wobei die anderem ihm Feuerschutz gaben.

Shepard kam schnell sehr nahe heran, bevor die Mechs zerstört waren und man auf ihn schoss. Sofort warf er sich zu Boden und schoss. Die Schrotladung traf den Oberkörper des Schützen und noch während der zielte gaben Shepard und Feron je einen Schuss ab, die ihn töteten.

Von seinem Gürtel nahm Shepard eine seiner letzten verfügbaren Granaten, eine Blendgranate, und entsicherte sie.

Nach drei Sekunden des Wartens warf er sie mit aller Kraft.

Durch den Wind bestand durchaus die Gefahr, das die Granate ihr Ziel verfehlte, oder gar zurück geweht wurde.

Ein bisschen Glück war mit drin, denn die Granate landete nur knapp hinter den Sturmtruppen und ging mit großer Lärm- und Lichtentwicklung hoch. Shepard sprang auf und erschoss aus nächster Nähe einen der Gegner. Seine nachrückenden Kameraden schossen was ihre Waffen hergaben und erledigten so den zweiten Schützen, der völlig desorientiert aufgesprungen war.

Übrig blieb da nur noch einer, der Zenturio, der Truppführer.

Er stand als nächstes zu Shepard, aktivierte seine Omni-Klinge und stach blind zu.

Die Spitze des Schwertes streifte Shepards Rüstung nur oberflächlich und lies ihn einen Schritt zurück springen.

Er und der Rest seines Teams, das inzwischen aufgeschlossen hatte, begann kollektiv den Zenturio zu erschießen.

Selbst als dieser längst zusammen gesackt war und am Boden lag hielten sie gemeinsam drauf bis sie die Thermomagazine ihrer Waffen auswerfen mussten.

Für einen Moment konnten sie durchatmen – für einen kleinen.

Mehrere Geschosse schlugen in ihrer Umgebung ein. Die Cerberus-Einheiten vom Bug rückten nach und eröffneten prompt das Feuer.

Jetzt hies es wieder die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen.

„GEBT MIR DECKUNG!", brüllte Shepard, während er sich an dem Universalwerkzeug des toten Zenturios zu schaffen machte.

Er hatte keine Ahnung wie, oder was genau Cerberus da geschaffen hatte, aber die Technik die dahinter steckte musste geborgen werden. Vielleicht lies sie sich ja reproduzieren.

Nur zwei Angelegenheiten machten den Bergevorgang problematisch: Zu einem das sie beschossen wurden und zu anderem das der Handschuh mit den Universalwerkzeug sich nicht von der Hand lösen lies.

In Ermangelung von Geduld und Zeit entschloss sich Shepard zu einer ungewöhnlichen und drastischen Maßnahme. Er zog seine Pistole und schoss mehrfach auf den Unterarm des Toten, bis er den Handschuh abtrennen konnte. Leider mitsamt der Hand.

Dann rannte er und alle anderen los.

Unterwegs reaktivierte Legion alle Loki-Mechs an denen sie vorbei kamen. Das würde ihnen genug Zeit verschaffen, um zu entkommen.

„Normandy, schickt das Shuttle los! Wir müssen hier sofort abgeholt werden!", befahl Shepard kurz bevor sie das Heck erreichten.

„Roger ... Shuttle ist draußen! Ist nur einen Moment von Ihnen entfernt, Commander!", erwiderte Joker.

Und tatsächlich. Es dauerte nur Sekunden bis das Kodiak-Landungsboot das Heck erreichte und eine sehr holprige, aber punktgenau Landung hinlegte.

Im selben Moment, noch während sie einstiegen, raste die Normandy über das Heck hinweg.

„Was zum ...", fragte sich Shepard.

Dann fielen weitere Sturmtruppen vom Himmel.

Shepard und Garrus beschossen sie sofort, während Feron den anderen beim Einsteigen half, bis nur noch er und Shepard übrig waren und die Normandy dieses Mal genau über sie hinweg donnerte.

„Kommen Sie, Shepard! Wir müssen hier weg ...", kam es von Feron.

Als sich Shepard umdrehte musste er genau in diesem Moment mitansehen, wie Feron die Omni-Klinge eines soeben gelandeten Sturmtrupplers in den Bauch gerammt bekam.

Er vernahm ein lautes „NEIN!" von Liara.

Sofort schwenkte Shepard herum und Schoss dem Kerl den Kopf weg.

Liara war wieder aus dem Shuttle gesprungen und versuchte nun den schwer verletzten Feron, der dabei war aus dem Leben zu scheiden, ins Shuttle zu hieven.

Shepard half ihr dabei, während sie von den nachrückenden Cerberus-Truppen bereits auf Entfernung beschossen wurden und Garrus und Legion ihnen Feuerschutz gaben.

Kaum waren sie drinnen schloss der Pilot die Luke und startete durch. Dabei nahm er zwei Sturmtruppler mit die zuvor noch vor ihm gelandet waren.

„Wir sind unterwegs, Normandy! Sammelt uns ein!", befahl Shepard.

Das Shuttle entfernte sich sich vom Schiff des Shadow Brokers und bereits nach wenigen Sekunden erschien die Normandy vor ihnen. Allerdings galt ihr Interesse nicht der Rettung.

Kaum hatte sie das Shuttle ins Visier genommen schoss sie eine Salve Disruptortorpedos ab.

Es war nur den hervorragenden Reflexen des Piloten zu verdanken, dass sie nicht getroffen wurden. Er tauchte in die Wolken hinab und aktivierte dabei Täuschkörper und andere Gegenmaßnahmen.

„Was ist denn das für eine Scheiße?", fluchte Joker.

Er hatte das Signal des Shuttles auf seinen Anzeigen und war kurz davor gewesen es aufzunehmen, als plötzlich von vorne ein anderes Schiff auftauchte und aus allen Rohren auf das Shuttle feuerte.

Er konnte kaum glauben was er da sah.

Eine zweite Normandy – mit Cerberus-Insignien.

Er musste ebenfalls das Steuer herum reißen, denn sonst wäre es zu einer Kollision der beiden Stealth-Raumschiffe gekommen.

Dann passierte was, ja kommen musste.

Ein Blitz traf das Shuttle.

Er war nicht allzu stark, aber er verschmorte einen Großteil der Elektronik. Übrig blieben da nur die grundlegenden Steuersysteme. Da selbst sämtliche Gegenmaßnahmen jetzt ausgefallen waren leuchtete das Shuttle auf jedem Radarbildschirm wie ein Weihnachtsbaum.

„Hangar auf ... kommen direkt rein ...", vernahm Joker die elektronisch verzehrte und mit Störgeräuschen durchsetzte Stimme des Shuttle-Piloten.

„Roger. Ich hoffe Sie wissen was Sie tun.", erwiderte Joker besorgt.

Auf seinen Anzeigen sah er wie das Shuttle wendete und auf ihn zuflog.

Ebenso musste er geschockt feststellen, wie die Cerberus-Normandy sich zwischen sie setzte und auf das Shuttle zu hielt.

Für den Piloten hieß es jetzt alles, oder nichts.

Er zündete die letzten verbliebenen Booster und holte alles aus seiner Maschine raus, was sie noch her gab.

Das Shuttle und die Fregatte waren jetzt auf Kollisionskurs und der Pilot der zweiten Normandy war gezwungen sich zu entscheiden. Sollte er das Shuttle durch eine Kollision zerstören und dabei sein eigenes Schiff gefährden, oder doch besser abdrehen.

Er war eine Sache, wenn man sein Ziel auf einem Monitor verfolgte, aber eine ganz andere, wenn man es bereits durch das Cockpitfenster sehen konnte.

In seiner Panik riss er das Steuer herum und wich aus. Er kam dabei nicht mal ansatzweise auf den Gedanken zu schießen.

Es fehlten nur wenige Meter, teilweise sogar Zentimeter und es hätte das Shuttle an den Aufbauten zerrießen.

An der Cerberus-Fregatte vorbei raste das Shuttle genau in das geöffnete Hangardeck der direkt dahinter fliegenden Normandy.

Der Pilot versuchte noch die Bremstriebwerke zu zünden, doch die reichten nicht aus.

Das Shuttle knallte auf den Boden und schlitterte darüber hinweg, bis es frontal gegen die Wand knallte, wo es endgültig zum Stehen kam.

Sofort schloss Joker den Hangar und gab Vollgas. Im Tarnkappenmodus schoss er durch die Atmosphäre. Nebenbei sah er für einen Augenblick das Schiff des Shadow Brokers, wie es eine Wolkenfront durchbrach.

Es war schwer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen und den Kräften der Natur nahezu hilflos ausgeliefert. Als dann dessen Triebwerke für einen kurzen Moment aussetzten und es rapide an Höhe verlor war eines klar – das gewaltige Schiff war verloren.

Joker brachte die Normandy in den Orbit und sie verließen Hagalaz. Bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit warf er den ÜLG-Antrieb an, flog zum Massenportal und verschwand unbehelligt aus dem System.

Es dauerte beinahe eine halbe Stunde bis man Shepard und die anderen aus dem zerstörten Shuttle heraus geschnitten hatte. Sie alle hatten irgendeine Verletzung davon getragen, zum Glück aber nichts schlimmes. Feron hingegen überlebte die Ereignisse nicht, die erlittenen Verletzungen waren einfach zu schwer. Anders sah es für den Piloten aus. Man konnte ihn erst nach einer geschlagenen Stunde bewusstlos und schwer verletzt aus dem Wrack befreien und brachte ihn sofort auf die Krankenstation, wo er operiert werden musste.  
>Shepard nahm sich vor sich bei ihr, einer jungen, dunkelhäutigen Frau, persönlich für ihren beispiellosen Einsatz zu bedanken.<p>

Jetzt musste er sehen wie es weiter ging.  
>Das ihn Cerberus plötzlich auf die Abschussliste setzt kam gar nicht gut an. Weder bei ihm, noch bei dem recht der Crew.<br>Und das sie die Normandy sogar zweimal gebaut hatten war mehr als nur problematisch. Es stellte ein nicht zu unterschätzendes Risiko dar.


	9. Freund oder Feind

Nachdem sich die letzten Ereignisse so dramatisch überschlagen hatten herrschte jetzt eine angespannte und beklemmende Stimmung auf der Normandy.

Zu wissen das man auf der Abschussliste von Cerberus stand war kein gutes Gefühl mit dem man gerne ins Bett ging.

Allerdings war nicht klar ob inzwischen die ganze Crew der Normandy zum Ziel geworden ist, oder ob nur Shepard die Zielscheibe auf dem Rücken trug.

Zur Sicherheit kümmerten sich bereits viele Besatzungsmitglieder darum ihre Familien und Angehörige an einen anderen Ort zu bringen.

Derweil saß Shepard mit seinem Team versammelt im Besprechungsraum und zusammen berieten sie die letzten Vorkommnisse.

„Ich schwöre es Ihnen, Shepard. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, das der Unbekannte es auf Sie abgesehen hat.", erklärte Miranda.

Mit den Armen auf dem Tisch stand ihr Shepard gegenüber und versuchte alles einzuordnen.

„Und was ist mit der zweiten Normandy? Habt ihr davon etwas gewusst?", richtete er seine Frage an Miranda und den daneben stehenden Jacob.

„Davon höre ich zum ersten Mal.", war dessen Antwort.

„Ehrlich, Shepard, hätten wir es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen, würde ich es selbst kaum glauben.", beteuerte sie.

„EDI, was hast du darüber in deinen Datenbanken?"

„Es liegen keine konkreten Hinweise über eine zweite Normandy vor. In den vorhandenen Daten wird nichts erwähnt was Aufschluss über die Existenz dieses Schiffes gibt. Da ich inzwischen keinerlei Zugriff mehr auf das Cerberus-Netzwerk habe ist es mir nicht möglich diesbezüglich weitere Informationen einzuholen.", antwortete die KI der Normandy.

„Wunderbar. Also das heißt wir haben gar nichts.", merkte Shepard an und vernahm ein zögerliches Kopfschütteln seiner Kameraden.

„Wie sind die bloss an noch eine Normandy gekommen."

„Sie haben sie ein zweites Mal gebaut.", antwortete Liara, die die darin versteckte Rhetorik nicht bemerkt hatte.

Es war eine dumme Frage, immerhin war es ja Cerberus gewesen, die die Normandy bereits einmal in verbesserter Form nachgebaut hatten und auf dem selben Weg konnten sie so ohne weiteres eine zweite bauen.

„Cerberus hat viele Firmen unter seiner Kontrolle und darunter auch Zugriff auf Schiffswerften. Mit diesen beachtlichen Kapazitäten ist es für den Unbekannten ein Leichtes die Normandy zu bauen. Mir war nur nicht klar das der Unbekannte über derartige finanzielle Mittel verfügt.", erklärte Miranda.

„Aber fällt es denn niemandem auf, das in irgendeiner Werft ein Schiff gebaut wird, was der Normandy so verdammt ähnlich sieht? Nach der Schlacht um die Citadel muss sie ja galaxiesweite Berühmtheit gewonnen.", warf Tali ein,

„Ganz einfach." begann Jacob. „Ein Haufen unterschiedlichster Firmen die alle nichts voneinander wissen bauen haufenweise Einzelteile von denen sie nicht mal ansatzweise wissen wofür sie gebraucht werden. Alle Teile werden dann zu einer Cerberus-eigenen Werft gebracht und dort von Cerberus-vertrautem Personal zusammengebaut. Fertig ist so, vollkommen unbemerkt, eine neue Normandy. Auf diese Weise kann man sogar Fremdfirmen anderer Völker und Zulieferer der Allianz einbeziehen, ohne das ..."

„Ich glaube das reicht jetzt.", unterbrach Miranda Jacobs Redefluss, was den Rest der nichtmenschlichen Crew schmunzeln lies.

Shepard grummelte nur. Am liebsten hätte er danach gefragt wie man diese Normandy aufspüren könnte, wäre es nicht ebenfalls das beste Stealth-Schiffe überhaupt, dass sich irgendwo in den Weiten der Galaxie versteckte. Es wäre in jeder Hinsicht einfacher eine Nadel im Heuhaufen zu finden, als dies Raumschiff.

Wer weiß was Cerberus mit ihrer Normandy noch so alles vor hatte, oder was sie sonst noch in ihren Arsenalen hatten.

„Im Moment können wir leider nichts dagegen unternehmen, bis wir wieder auf Cerberus treffen. Das gefällt mir zwar nicht, aber ich hoffe, dass wir in diesem Fall sie zuerst bemerken werden ... EDI, wann erreichen wir Erinle?"

„Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle innerhalb der nächsten 15 Minuten, Commander."  
>„Gut zu wissen, Mordin, sie bereiten unsere Asari Rana Thanoptis und ihre spezielle Fracht für den Transfer vor. Ich will diese eine Angelegenheit so schnell wie möglich aus der Welt geschafft haben."<p>

„Schon dabei, Shepard."

Alle anderen: Zurück auf ihre Posten. Wir machen weiter wie gehabt.", befahl Shepard und die Versammlung löste sich auf.

„Miranda, könnte ich sie mal kurz unter vier Augen sprechen.", sagte Shepard leise, nachdem er um den Tisch herum zu ihr kam.

Beide warteten ab, bis die anderen den Raum verlassen hatten und sie offen sprechen konnten.

„Was kann ich noch für Sie tun, Shepard?"

„Könnten es sein, dass sie vielleicht noch Kontakt zum Unbekannten haben?"

„Wollen Sie damit irgendwas andeuten?"

„Absolut nicht. Ich will nur wissen, ob sie noch in Kontakt mit Cerberus, oder dem Unbekannten stehen?"

Miranda wurde sichtlich unruhig bei der Frage und rang mit sich wie sie darauf antworten sollte.

„Keinen direkten ... jedenfalls nicht mehr.", kam es nur sehr zögerlich von ihr. „Nach der Rückkehr vom Omega-4-Portal stand ich noch für ein paar Tage mit dem Unbekannten in Kontakt. Vorwiegend ging es um Protokolle, Berichte und Ergebnisse unserer Reisen ... danach wurde die Verbindung langsam eingestellt ... mit Ihrer Rückkehr zu Allianz dann vollständig ... seither wird mein Status als „deaktiviert" bezeichnet."

„Shepard krazte sich am kopf.

„Deaktiviert? Klingt nicht gut ... was heißt das genau?"

„Nur das ich aktuell keine Befehle von Cerberus erhalte, oder Verbindung herstellen ... der Status kann nur von seiten Cerberus aufgehoben werden ... es ist wie, als ist man vorübergehend supendiert worden."  
>„Interessant ... aber was ist, wenn sie in eine Notlage geraten und Hilfe benötigen?"<br>Miranda schwieg und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Entweder hatte sie darauf keine Antwort, oder sie wollte keine geben.

Shepard schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er konnte nicht sagen, dass es ihm für den Moment egal war, aber er vermutete ersteres.

„Hat der Unbekannte jemals anmerken lassen dass er es auf mich abgesehen hat?" Dafür muss es doch einen Grund geben!", wiederholte Shepard.

„Nein, gar nichts ... ich kann es selbst nicht mal nachvollziehen was ihn dazu geritten haben könnte. Egal wie sehr sie sich bisher daneben verhalten haben sprechen ihre Taten und Erfolge für sich, egal wie sehr sie Cerberus, oder gar den Unbekannten verärgert haben könnten ... und wenn man allein schon die Kosten für Ihre Wiederbelebung bedenkt ..."

„Danke, das reicht vorerst.", unterbrach Shepard.

Miranda nickte und ging zurück in ihre Kabine. Shepard wartete noch einen Moment, dachte kurz nach und verlies dann ebenfalls den Raum.

Über das Labor gelangte Shepard zum CIC und fuhr runter zum Crew-Deck, wo er zum Backbord-Observationsdeck, Kasumis ehemaligen Gemächern.

Liara saß auf der Ecke der Couch und starrte hinaus ins All.

Als sie Shepard bemerkte, blickte sie über die Schulter zu ihm, stand auf und wandte sich ihm zu.

„Können wir reden?", fragte er zart.

„Ja ... im Moment ... möchte ich das sehr."

„Das mit Feron ... es tut mir leid."

Shepard hatte keine Ahnung wie er mit Liara über dieses Thema sprechen sollte. Es war immer schwer mit dem Tod anderer umzugehen, gelinde gesagt. Ironischerweise war es für Shepard und Liara ein Leichtes namenlose Söldner massenhaft und ohne schlechtes Gewissen ins Grab zu schicken, doch wenn man erst einmal selbst davon betroffen war, dann war es etwas ganz anderes.

Das Tragische daran war, das Liara Ferons langsames Ableben direkt miterleben musste und nichts dagegen machen konnte.

Schwer verletzt durch eine neuartige Nahkampfwaffe verblutete der Drell langsam in Liaras Armen, während sie an Bord des Shuttles festsaßen, das in den Hangar der Normandy gestürzt war. Die Crew schaffte es trotz Aufbieten aller erdenkliche Mittel nicht sie rechtzeitig aus ihrer Notlage zu befreien.

Sie kamen zu spät.

Erste-Hilfe-Maßnahmen und Medigel reichten einfach nicht aus. Dafür waren Ferons innere Verletzungen zu gravierend und die Zeit zu knapp.

In Liaras Beisein verstarb so Feron und sie konnte rein gar nichts dagegen unternehmen.

Das sie das weiterhin belastete war mehr als klar.

Still stand Liara für einen Moment vor Shepard, bis sie plötzlich kurz zuckte, in Tränen ausbrach und ihm um den Hals fiel.

An seiner Schulter weinte sie sich ihren Schmerz von der Seele und Shepard drückte sie einfach nur fest an sich.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sich Liara wieder fing.

„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid.", redete Shepard beruhigend auf sie ein.

„Ich gebe ihnen ... deswegen keine Schuld.", begann Liara. „Aber sollten wir jemals wieder auf Cerberus treffen."

Ihre Stimmer wirkte schnell zunehmend aggressiver.

Natürlich empfand sie noch Trauer, doch genauso empfand sie jetzt blanken Hass und Wut.

„Dir hat Feron viel bedeutet, nicht wahr?"

„Das weiß ich ... inzwischen selbst nicht mehr richtig. Wir haben ... lange zusammengearbeitet ... nur um ihren toten Körper wiederzubeschaffen ... und ich hatte zwei Jahre damit verbracht bis wir Feron aus den Händen des Shadow Brockers befreien konnten ... Wir standen uns nahe ... in gewisser Weise ... wir waren nur gute Freunde ... sehr gute Freunde ... ich weiß es selbst nicht mehr genau.", erklärte Liara.

„Shepard, sollten wir je wieder auf Cerberus treffen ... dann will ich in jedem Fall mit."

Shepard musste zucken. Liara war ganz klar auf Rache aus. Sie schien sich inzwischen in dem selben Gemütszustand zu befinden, wie einst Jack, kurz bevor sie ihr altes Gefängnis dem Erdboden gleich gemacht hatte.

„Liara, ich verspreche Ihnen, dass Cerberus früher, oder später für alles bezahlen wird was sie getan haben ... aber im Moment sollten sie sich etwas ausruhen ... das alles heute war mehr als genug für einen Tag.

Zögerlich nickte sie und die beiden verweilten für einen weiteren Moment miteinander.

„Was ist übrigens mit den Daten ... Diese Festplatte, mit den ganzen Informationen, die wir geborgen haben?", fragte Shepard, um sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Liara sah rüber zu einem Tisch auf dem die Festplatte lag.

„Hab sie mir noch nicht angesehen und will sie auch nicht an Bord eines Cerberus-Schiffes öffnen ... ich besorge bei passender Gelegenheit ein gesichertes Terminal ohne jegliche Netzwerkverbindungen."  
>„Bekommt man sowas heute überhaupt noch?", musste Shepard nüchtern fragen.<p>

„Auf dem freien Markt nicht mehr. Dafür habe ich eigene Kontakte."

„Gut ... wenn es geht, dann lasse ich Sie mal etwas alleine. Wenn sie mich brauchen, Liara, dann zögern Sie nicht, mich danach zu fragen."

„In Ordnung ... und Shepard ... Danke ... für alles ... einfach Danke."  
>Shepard nickte und verließ den Raum, während Liara wieder durch das große Panoramafenster nach draußen ins All blickte.<p>

Shepard schwenkte herum und ging zur Krankenstation. Er wollte unbedingt nach der Shuttle-Pilotin sehen, der er sein Leben verdankte.

In der Krankenstation sah er sofort Doktor Chakwas, wie sie vor einem Krankenbett stand.

„Ah, Shepard, wir haben eben von Ihnen gesprochen.", begrüßte Chakwas, als er die Räumlichkeiten betrat.

„Wir?", musste er fragen.

Chakwas trat einen Schritt zur Seite und zeigte was sie meinte. Die dunkelhäutige, junge Frau war wach und blickte in seine Richtung. Shepard kam näher und trat an ihr Bett heran.

„Wenn ich vorstellen Commander John Shepard, Esign Amara Majong.", eröffnete Chakwas.

Shepard betrachte die Frau genau. Sie war bis auf das Gesicht nahezu vollständig in Bandagen eingewickelt. Ein schützender Helm hatte ernstere Verletzungen im Gesicht und am Kopf verhindert. Aus ihrer Akte wusste er, dass sie auf dem Mars geboren wurde, während ihre Eltern aus Mittelamerika und Asien von der Erde kamen. Ursprünglich flog sie für die Allianz, landete dann irgendwie bei Cerberus und auf der neuen Normandy und war jetzt wieder Teil der Allianz. Er selbst konnte sich nicht darin erinnern sie jemals gesehen, oder irgendwie getroffen zu haben. Sie war auch nicht entführt worden, wie der Rest der Crew, als die Kollektoren die Normandy enterten. Da steuerte sie ja das Shutte, das Shepard und sein Team auf einen nahegelegenen Planeten brachte. Und selbst bei der Rückkehr und der Rettungsaktion war sie ihm nicht aufgefallen.

Eine leidenschaftliche Pilotin und Mechanikerin, die viel lieber mit Mschinen zu tun hatte

„Ich wollte nur mal vorbei schauen und mich nach Ihrem Zustand erkunden, Ensign, da ich hörte dass sie schwer verletzt seien, aber wie ich sehe scheint es Ihnen besser zu gehen, als befürchtet.

Chakwas räusperte sich kurz.

„Mh?", stieß Shepard neugierig aus.

„Tatsächlich stand es um sie mehr als kritisch. Wir hatten die Notoperation erst vor kurzem beendet und sie ist noch lange nicht über den Berg. Wenn sie die nächsten 24 Stunden übersteht sieht es gut aus."

„Wie kommt es dann, dass sie schon wach ist?"

„Nicht schon, sondern noch. Ihr Körper schüttete Unmengen an Adrenalin aus. Eine Narkose war daher so gut wie unmöglich, weil das Adrenalin das Beruhigungsmittel verdrängte. Wir waren gezwungen die Operation bei vollem Bewusstsein durchzuführen. Aber sie hat es dennoch gut überstanden. Eine richtig Kämpfernatur. Das einzigste was wir jetzt noch machen können ist Abwarten."

Shepard und Amara sahen sich an.

„Wie schwer sind ihre Verletzungen?"

„Knochenrüche, Quetschungen, Risse und Verletzungen an den inneren Organen, schwere Gehirnerschütterung ... die ganze Palette und trotzdem hat sie es überstanden.

„Sie sind ein verdammt hartnäckiges Mädchen, Amara. Viele verdanken Ihnen ihr Leben, auch ich. Ich hoffe sie bleiben uns noch lange erhalten.

Amara gab nur ein zögerliches Nicken von sich, wobei sie gequält lächelte. Durch die Verletzungen war sie kaum in der Lage sich zu bewegen und an reden war gar nicht zu denken.

Es bedeutete ihr viel, das Shepard, ein wahrer Kriegsheld, sich nach dem Befinden einer kleinen Shuttle-Pilotin erkundigte.

Für Shepard war es das mindeste was er im Moment machen konnte. Immerhin hatte er nur sehr selten Kontakt zu den Leuten hinter den Kulissen.

„Ich muss jetzt leider weiter. Gute Besserung, Esign ... Halten Sie mich über ihren Zustand auf dem Laufendem, Doktor."

„Sehr gerne, Shepard"

Er verließ die Krankenstation und Chakwas überprüfte den Tropf, während sie darüber rätselte welches Mittel sie ihrer Patientin noch geben könnte, um ihr den dringend benötigten Schlaf zu verschaffen.

„EDI, wie weit sind wir noch von unserem Treffpunkt entfernt?", fragte Shepard draußen.

„Kontakt erfolgt in drei Minuten, Commander. Unsere Langstreckenscanner haben bereits das Signal eines salarianischen Shuttles entdeckt. Joker macht sich bereit die Fähre aufzunehmen."

„Wunderbar.", antwortete Shepard und machte sich auf den Weg runter zum Hangar.

Dort hatten sich bereits Miranda, Mordin, Rana und Kaidan versammelt und warteten vor der Schleuse zum Hangar. Joker öffnete im luftleeren Raum das Hangartor und durch einen leichten kinetischen Schild gelangte das Shuttle in den Bauch der Normandy.

Zur Sicherheit wartete man kurz bis das Tor geschlossen war und betrat dann gemeinsam den Hangar.

Aus dem Shuttle, es war kleiner als das Allianz-Gegenstück und leicht oval geformt, ähnlich der salarianischen Köperform, stiegen drei Passagiere aus, natürlich Salarianer.

Shepard erkannte sofort den Anführer der Gruppe – Kirrahe.

Der STG-Captain mit dem Shepard auf Virmire Sarens Klonanlagen ausgeschaltet hatte.

Zackig salutierten die beiden voreinander.

„Commander Shepard, Captain Solus, es ist mir eine Ehre.", begann der Salarianer und sie schüttelten sich die Hände. „Wieder mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten zu dürfen erfüllt mich mit Stolz."

Kirrahe kannte sehr wohl die Berichte und Gerüchte über Shepards und Mordins Aktivitäten der vergangenen Wochen, immerhin hatte STG umfangreiche Daten darüber gesammelt. Dadurch hatte der salarianische Geheimdienst ein sehr viel klareres und deutlich differenziertes Bild über Shepard als der Rat, oder jede andere offizielle Organisation im Citadel-Raum.

Shepard hingegen war überrascht zu hören, dass Kirrahe Mordin mit Captain betitelte. Er dachte die ganze Zeit eigentlich der Salarianer wäre aus dem Dienst des STG längst ausgeschieden.

„Es tut gut mal wieder ein vertrautes Gesicht zu sehen, Kirrahe. Willkommen an Bord der Normandy."

„Sie haben sich deutlich verspätet. Gibt es einen Zwischenfall?"

Auf die Frage blickte Shepard über die Schulter zurück zum zerstörtem, daliegendem Kodiak-Landungsboot, das noch immer in der Wand steckte.  
>Auch die Salarianer betrachteten das Shuttle und begannen sich ihren Teil selbst zu denken.<p>

„Wollen Sie das wirklich wissen?", erwiderte Shepard.

„Insofern es die Mission nicht gefährdet ...", Kirrahe sah wie Shepard den Kopf schüttelte.

„Wir nicht, aber der Rat wird es bestimmt wissen wollen.", gab der Salarianer ehrlich zurück.

„Das will ich eigentlich nicht so öffentlich erörtern."

„Aber der Rat?"

„Sagen Sie dem Rat, ob es sie wirklich interessiert was ich treibe."  
>Der Salarianer machte große Augen.<p>

„Soll ich das wirklich machen?", fragte Kirrahe unsicher.

„Ich halte das für eine schlechte Idee.", warf Kaidan plötzlich ein, der sich bisweilen zurückgehalten hatte.

„Haben Sie einen besseren Vorschlag?"

„Natürlich.", sagte Kaidan und Shepard fiel der Seesack auf, den der Spectre bei sich hatte.

„Ich werde selbst mitgehen und dem Rat persönlich Bericht erstatten."  
>Jetzt war es Shepard der Kaidan überrascht mit großen Augen ansah.<p>

„Ernsthaft? Ich dachte Sie sollten ..."

„Vergessen Sie nicht, Shepard. Spectre haben etliche Freiheiten und wenn die hören was ich ihnen zu sagen habe, dann werden sie es garantiert verstehen.

„Das heißt Sie verlassen uns jetzt?", fragte Miranda irritiert.

„Richtig. Vielleicht werden wir uns wieder sehen, aber im Moment halte ich das für die richtige Entscheidung.

„Einverstanden ... in jeder Hinsicht.", bestätigte Shepard.

„Gut. In dem Fall sollten wir auf den eigentlichen Grund unseres Zusammentreffens zurückkommen – die Fracht."

Mit ihrem Koffer in der Hand und Kaidan an der Seite trat Rana vor.

„Ich bestätigte hiermit den Empfang des Paketes.", erklärte Kirrahe, während die anderen Salarianer die beiden ins Shuttle führten. „Was hat es mit dem Spectre auf sich?", fragte er leise.

„Lange Geschichte ... ich darf sie allerdings nicht erzählen."

Kurz vor Betreten des Shuttles blieb Rana stehen, sah zu Shepard und sagte mit einem Lächeln „Danke.".

„Leider müssen wir jetzt weiter, da wir mit unserem bisherigen Zeitplan bereits drastisch in Verzug geraten sind."  
>„Das verstehe ich. Passen Sie bloss gut auf die Asari auf und vor allem den Koffer. Immerhin hat sie selbst viel riskiert.", ermahnte Shepard.<p>

„Selbstverständlich, Commander. Bei uns ist sie in den besten Händen. Ihnen noch viel Erfolg bei all Ihren ... Einsätzen."

„Gleichfalls, Kirrahe, gleichfalls."

„Halten Sie sich in der Zwischenzeit zurück, Shepard!", rief Kaidan noch Shepard aus dem Shuttle zu.

Kirrahe hielt das für eine Anspielung auf die Ereignisse auf Virmire

Genauso schnell wie die Begegnung zustande gekommen war endete sie auch wieder. Die Salarianer bestiegen ihr Shuttle und starteten die Antriebe, während Shepard und seine Leute den Hangar verließen und die Sicherheitsschleuse verriegelten. Das Shuttle drehte um, flog hinaus ins All durch die sich soeben öffnenden Hangartore und wurde von einer nur Augenblicke später erscheinenden salarianischen Tarnkappenfregatte aufgenommen.

Noch während Joker die Normandy auf Überlichtgeschwindigkeit brachte musste sich Shepard den Fragen seines Teams erwehren.  
>„Können Sie mir mal bitte erklären was das eben war? Wussten Sie etwas davon?", fragte Miranda.<p>

„Erstens: Ich muss mich in keinster Weise rechtfertigen und zweitens: Nein, ich wusste nichts davon. Sehen Sie es positiv. Kaidan ist weg und das Kindermädchen das uns ständig an der Leine hat somit ebenfalls."

„Sie wissen schon das er in den paar Tagen in denen er hier an Bord war kaum was gemacht hat? Außer uns halt im Weg zu stehen.", erörterte Miranda.

„Sie finden wirklich überall was zum Aussetzen, oder?"

„Mh, jetzt wo Sie es sagen, Shepard. Was sollte das mit dem Rat werden. Was meinen Sie wohl werden die mit Ihnen machen, wenn sie das hören. Gerade der Turianer wird ausflippen, wenn er das hört."

„Mir doch egal. Außerdem ist Kaidan ja dabei, also wird es erst gar nicht so weit kommen."  
>„Aber ..."<p>

„Kein Aber. Das Thema ist hiermit beendet. Verstanden?"

Miranda musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, damit ihr nicht noch irgendein anderer Kommentar rausrutschte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was in ihren Commander gefahren war.

„Keine Sorge.", meinte er beschwichtigend. „Ich bin nicht verrückt, wenn Sie das denken. Ich weiß was ich tue."

Miranda schüttelte dennoch sichtlich unzufrieden den Kopf.

„Meine nächsten Befehle lauten wie folgt: Miranda, wir brauchen ein neues Shuttle. Die Allianz soll dementsprechend eines bereitstellen, genauso wir neue Ausrüstung und was wir sonst noch alles benötigen. Ich werde mich jetzt erstmal schlafen legen und ausruhen. In der Zwischenzeit übergebe ich Ihnen das Kommando."  
>„Wenigstens sind Sie noch bei der Sache ... in Ordnung wird gemacht. Sonst noch was?"<p>

„Nein ... danach werden wir uns dem Weltraum-Labor zuwenden, das Rana erwähnt hatte und dafür soll unser gesamtes Equipment voll einsatzbereit sein ... ich werde für die nächsten fünf bis sechs Stunden nicht verfügbar sein."  
>Wieder beruhigt bestätigte Miranda Shepards Befehle.<p>

Sie hatte keine Ahnung was in Shepard gerade vorging, aber so langsam kam ihr der Verdacht auf, dass er irgendein Spiel nebenbei treiben könnte, nur was es sein könnte war ihr noch völlig unklar. Sie kannte ihn ja. Allerdings war er bekanntlich ja kein Freund von klamheimlichen Aktionen hinter dem Rücken anderer. Die andere Erklärung war deutlich simpler und sehr viel wahrscheinlicher. Shepard war nach dem ganzen Stress einfach nur vollkommen übermüdet und ausgelaugt und diese Ruhephase könnte ihm wieder helfen sich zu sammeln.

„Weitermachen.", befahl Shepard, entfernte sich und fuhr hoch in seine Kabine.

Miranda kümmerte sich um die ihr zugetragenen Aufgaben und Mordin ging zurück in sein Labor, um die sichergestellte Omni-Klinge zu untersuchen. Diese Technik hatte ganz klar sein interesse geweckt.

Shepard war das inzwischen vollkommen egal. Fast schon im Eiltempo hatte er alle wichtigen Tagespunkte abgearbeitet und gerade nach Liaras Rettung hatte er sich jetzt endlich etwas Schlaf verdient.

Er war schon viel zu lange auf den Beinen.

Er verdunkelte seine Kabine, warf sich mit seinen Klamotten ins Bett, zog die Decke über den kopf und schlief schnell ein.

Leider hielt die wohl verdiente Ruhe nur knapp eine Stunde an.

Es war mal wieder Miranda, die den Lichtschalte betätigte, die schöne Dunkelheit beendete, und Shepard aus dem Bett jagte. Der, noch benommen und verschlafen, saß mal wieder am Bettrand und gab mit einem gestöhntem „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?" seinen Unmut preis.

„Der Rat will mit Ihnen sprechen, Shepard.", berichtete sie.

„Was? Der Rat? Welcher Rat?"

„Na der Citadel-Rat?"  
>„Was wollen die Flaschen denn schon wieder?"<p>

„Diese ... Flaschen ... ganz besonders der turianische Ratsherr ... haben einige Fragen bezüglich Ihres letzten Einsatzes."

„Ich bin nicht verfügbar."

„Das habe ich denen auch schon gesagt, doch sie bestehen darauf."

„Kaidan soll das übernehmen."

„Er ist nicht mehr an Bord."

„Der wird doch wohl bei denen rumgeistern."

„Verdammt, rede ich hier grad mit einem Kleinkind ... Shepard, raus aus dem Bett. Der Rat will SIE sehen und zwar nur Sie!"

Mit einem wütendem Brummen schwang sich Shepard aus seinem geliebtem Bett und fuhr mit Miranda still runter zum CIC und gingen direkt zum Konferenzraum. Der Raum war bereits abgedunkelt, der Tisch in den Boden abgelassen und der Holoprojektor aktiviert.

Vor Shepard standen bereits beim Betreten des Raumes die vier Ratsherren des Citadel-Rates in Lebensgrößes. Ebenfalls befanden sich noch Liara und Garrus in dem Raum.

„Ah, Commander Shepard.", begann die Asari sofort. „Wir gratulieren Ihnen zu dem erfolgreichen Abschluss Ihres letzten Einsatzes."

Traurig lies Liara den Kopf hängen.

„Allerdings ..."

„Allerdings haben wir einige Fragen.", ergänzte der Salarianer.

„Sie haben den vereinbarten Zeitpunkt deutlich überschritten und Captain Kirrahe konnte uns dazu keine genauen Angaben machen. Was hat zu dieser Verzögerung geführt?", fuhr Valern mit harter Stimme fort.

Shepard blickte die vier wortlos an.

Es ging gar nicht um das gewaltsame Zusammentreffen mit Cerberus und der Vernichtung des Shadow-Brocker-Netzwerkes, sondern noch immer um die mysteriöse Biowaffe – den Reaper-Virus. Das dachte er zumindest, da Liara und Garrus hier waren, doch ihren überraschten Gesichtsausdrücken zu urteilen nach hatte sie wohl auch etwas anderes erwartet.

„Erbsenzähler. Haben die nichts besseres zu tun?", murmelte Shepard leise. „Kaidan, ist der nicht bei ihnen?"

„Wovon reden Sie? Kaidan befindet sich bei Ihnen.", erwiderte Valern.

„Eigentlich nicht.", unterbrach Anderson. „Ich erhielt erst kürzlich die Nachricht, dass Kaidan auf dem Weg zu uns ist. Er soll sich sogar schon in diesem Moment auf der Citadel befinden."

„Was geht hier vor?", blaffte Valern Shepard laut an.

„Sie wollen eine Erklärung für das alles, das ich mich verspätet habe, das Kaidan auf der Citadel ist?", stellte Shepard angespannt fest.

Die anderen Ratsherren blickten kurz zu Valern, den Rädelsführer bei dieser Hexenjagd, der Shepards Frage mit einem kurzem und knappen „Ja" bestätigte.

Shepard atmete tief durch und sah dann das holographische Abbild des Turianers an.

„Leck mich!"

Stille.

Augen weiteten sich.

„Äh ... bitte was?", fragte Valern irritert, der dachte, seine Sinne würden ihn täuschen.

„Leck mich!", wiederholte Shepard lauter.

„Wie ... leck mich?"

„Ganz einfach, Valern. Ich hatte einen so schönen Schlaf, bis Sie mir mal wieder auf den Sack gehen mussten. Also ... LECK MICH AM ARSCH!"

Die Blicke, die Gesichtsausdrücke, die auf Shepard gerichtet waren und ausgetauscht wurden waren Gleichgültigkeit, Überraschung, Unverständnis, Panik und blanke Wut.

„SIE ... !", begann Valern lauthals.

„Ja Ich. Verbindung trennen.", befahl Shepard und verlies den Raum.

„SIE ELENDER MISTKERL! ICH MACH SIE ...", waren Valerns letzte Worte, bevor die Verbindung abgebrochen wurde.

„Shepard ...", stotterte Miradna völlig entgeistert.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe alles unter Kontrolle.", waren seine Worte, bevor er ging und sich wieder in seine Kabine verzog und schlafen legte.

„Jetzt sind wir so richtig am Arsch.", kommentierte Garrus im Nachhinein.

Wie sehr tatsächlich wusste er nicht.

Auf der Citadel hatte derweil Anderson alle Hände voll zu tun Valern von einer Dummheit abzuhalten.

Was der Turianer vor hatte merkte man schon, als er seinen privaten Kommunikator rausholte.

„Den Bastard mach ich fertig! Das hat der nicht umsonst gemacht. Ich sorg dafür das unsere ganz Flotte ihn aus dem Weltraum jagt."

In dem Moment entwendete Anderson Valerns Kommunikator und hastete hinüber auf die andere Seite eines Tisches, der die beiden nun voneinander trennte.

Wie kleine Kinder, die einem weggenommenen Spielzeug nachjagten, rannten die beiden vor und zurück um den Tisch herum, während die Asari und der Salarianer erfolglos versuchten die Streithähne zu beruhigen.

Absolut lächerlich.

Selbst ein Kindergarten war erwachsener als die beiden.

Nur wenige Momente später erschien eine Asari-Wache beim Rat in dem abgeschirmten Konferenzraum und staunte nicht schlecht, als sie das Spektakel sah.

„Verzeihung.", musste sie mehrmals sagen, bis wenigstens die beiden Außenstehenden sie bemerkten.

„Was ist?", fragte Tevos.

„Der Spectre Kaidan Alenko ist soeben eingetroffen und bittet dringend um ein formloses Treffen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das im Moment eine so gute Idee ist.", meinte der Salarianer.

„Er soll eintreten.", befahl Tevos und nur Sekunden später erreichte sie Kaidan.

„Was ist den hier los?", musste er unweigerlich und irritiert fragen, als er das Chaos sah.

„Diverse ... Probleme.", antwortete der Salarianer.

„Geht es dabei um Shepard?", mutmaßte er, was die beiden Ratsherren sofort bestätigten.

„Hören Sie zu es ist folgendes ...", begann Kaidan und erklärte den beiden so schnell und so kurz wie möglich was er im Beisein Shepards innerhalb der letzten Stunden erlebt hatte. Das Augenmerk lag dabei ganz klar auf Cerberus und die eine Hälfte des Rats konnte kaum glauben was sie da hörten. Kaidan beteuerte es sogar noch , vor allem mit seinem persönlichem Erscheinen.

„Das ändert alles ...", stellte der Salarianer fest.

„VALERN! ANDERSON! SOFORT AUFHÖREN!", fauchte Tevos.

Als die nicht reagierten setzte die Matriachin ihre Biotik ein. Bläuliche biotische Energien umfassten zwei daliegende Datenpads und schleuderten sie in Richtung der beiden Zankenden.

Ex-Soldat Anderson konnte problemlos ausweichen, während Valern am Rücken getroffen wurde, was den Turianer aufgrund seiner natürlich verstärkten Exoskelets unbeschadet lies.

Sofort hörten sie auf und sahen sich fragend um.

„Kommen sie beide her und benehmen sie sich!2, sagte Tevos wie eine strenge Mutter und die beiden gehorchten.

Anderson steckte zur Sicherheit trotzdem den Kommunikator in eine seiner entgegengesetzt von Valern liegenden Hosentaschen.

„Captain Alenko hat uns etwas wichtiges zu berichten. Sie werden nicht glauben was es ist."

Gute sechseinhalb Stunden später stand Shepard auf, duschte erst einmal genüsslich und zog einen Satz frischer Kleidung an.

„Status, EDI. Irgendwelche Vorkommnisse?", fragte er dann eine dreiviertel Stunde später.

„Keine für die Ihr Erscheinen von Nöten war."

„Wie sieht es mit dem Schiff aus?"

„Die Normandy ist voll einsatzfähig, Commander Shepard. Während Ihrer Ruhephase wurden sämtliche Bedarfs- und Verbrauchsgüter aufgefüllt und die Ausrüstung aufgestockt. Das zerstörte Shuttle wurde ersetzt und ein Ersatzpilot wurde aufgenommen."

„Mh ... wie sieht es mit unsere ursprünglichen Pilotin aus?"

„Der Zustand von Ensign Amra Majong ist stabil. Den Krankenakten von Doktor Chakwas ist zu entnehmen, dass bislang keine Komplikationen aufgetreten sind. Die kritische Frist beträgt noch 13 Stunden und 21 Minuten."

„Gut zu wissen. Sonstige Nachrichten? Von der Allianz ... oder dem Rat?"

„Nur eine Meldung von Ratsherr Anderson."  
>„Oh oh."<p>

„Sie sollen Ihren bisherigen Auftrag, der Jagd nach dem Reaper-Virus, fortsetzten."

„Sonst nichts?"

„Sonst nichts. Miranda hält alle weiteren Einzelheiten für sie bereit, Commadner."

„In Ordnung. In dem Fall bestell bitte Miranda ins CIC. Ich muss mit ihr unser weiteres Vorgehen bereden. Das wär's dann soweit."

„Sehr wohl, Commander."

Shepard stieg in den Fahrstuhl und dachte nach. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass alles tatsächlich so glatt gehen würde.

Das Kaidan die Normandy zusammen mit Rana verlassen würde hatte er nicht mal ansatzweise geahnt, was zeigte, wie prekär die Situation inzwischen war. Der Rat musste darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt werden und das am besten durch Shepards Aufpasser und zwar höchstpersönlich.

Was er dann er dann mit Valern abgezogen hatte.

Er selbst hatte keine Ahnung mehr wie er auf diese Idee gekommen war.

Er war einfach müde, wollte zurück ins Bett.

Vielleicht wollte er den Turianer auch einfach nur so ärgern.

Und allem Anschein nach schien der Rat zu denken, er würde auf irgendeine List zurückgreifen.

Unten angekommen stand Miranda mit einigen Unterlagen in der Hand an die Wand gelehnt und wartete bereits auf Shepard.

„Sind Sie wieder fit?", fragte Miranda ruhig.

„Besser denn ja ... Hat es einen bestimmten Grund das sie so gelassen sind? Ich hätte eher gedacht das sie mich bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit lynchen würden ... mehr, oder weniger."

Miranda gab plötzlich ein sehr zufriedenes Lächeln von sich.

„Nun ... Ratsherr Anderson hatte sich bei mir gemeldet und wir hatten ein sehr unterhaltsames Gespräch zusammen. Außerdem gab er uns grünes Licht für unser weiteres Vorgehen gegen die Bioterroristen. Vom turianischen Ratsherr hingegen hat man gar nichts mehr gehört."  
>„Sie haben nichts über das sie sich beschweren wollen?", fragte Shepard leicht verblüfft.<p>

„Nein, da gibt es nichts.", sagte sie gelassen.

Beim wem hätte sie sich denn schon beschweren können?

Bei Shepard selbst über dessen eigenes Verhalten?

Totzalledem schien Miranda aller bester Laune zu haben. Innerlich hatte sie sich längst dazu entschieden Shepard wieder nach Kräften zu unterstützen, wie sie es bereits zuvor getan hatte. Insgeheim schämte sie sich dafür wie wenig sie ihm in den vergangenen Tagen vertraut hatte und zur Seite stand, gerade jene Tage, die nicht nur für Shepard, sondern für alle anderen wegweisend waren und an den Nerven aller beachtlich gezogen hatten.

„Dann nehmen wir uns jetzt der Biowaffe an. Rana erwähnte eine Raumstation in den Terminus-Systemen, in der daran gearbeitet wird."

„Ja, eine Raumstation im Adlernebel, Imir-System, versteckt inmitten eines Asteroidenfeldes."

„Na das gibt 'ne ordentliche Sucherei."

„Kommen Sie.", begann Miranda und beide gingen vor zum Cockpit. „Was das betrifft, Shepard ... während sie schliefen habe ich mich nicht nur um die Wiederherstellung unserer Einsatzbereitschaft gekümmert, sondern auch darum besagte Raumstation zu finden."  
>„Und?"<p>

„Die Raumstation haben wir gefunden, nur e gibt ein Problem."

„Bitte nicht, Miranda.", bettelte Shepard, der keine weiteren Überraschungen mehr erleben wollte, als sie bei Joker eintrafen.

„Zeigen sie es ihm.", ordnete Miranda an.

Joker reagierte sofort und lies die Triebwerke der Normandy langsam an Leistung gewinnen. Aus den Cockpitfenstern blickend sah Shepard die Felsen und Gesteinsbrocken, die im Weltraum um sie herum schwebten.

Sie waren in einem Asteroidenfeld.

Die Steuerdüsen schoben die Normandy langsam nach oben an den Rand eines der Asteroiden und offenbarten dem überraschtem Shepard kurz darauf einen beeindruckenden Anblick.

Eine Raumstation im Stanford-Torus-Design.

In seiner Abwesenheit hatte Miranda die gesuchte Raumstation tatsächlich gefunden.

„Wunderbar.", brachte Shepard über den Anblick hervor, der ihn an den Anflug auf die Basis der Kollektoren erinnerte, bis ihm einiges klar wurde.

Die mittelgroße Raumstation mit einem Durchmesser von knapp 200 Metern war als zusätzliche Tarnung in grau und braun lackiert und besaß keinen messbaren Ausstoß an Wärme, oder elektrischen Signal.

Das war wenig verwunderlich.

Denn die Station war komplett zerstört.

Riesige Löcher, verursacht durch Massebeschleuniger und Raketen, klafften in der durch Guardian-Laser verbrannten Hülle, während unzählige Trümmerteile darum herum schwebten.

Shepard stützte sich auf den Armaturen ab und starrte weiter nach draußen auf das gewaltige Wrack.

Ihm war sofort klar, das hier eine gut ausgerüstete Partei mitspielte. Man bräuchte schwere Waffen, um die starken Schilde einer Raumstation dieses Formates auszuschalten und das noch dazu in einem Asteroidenfeld.

Vielleicht ein, oder zwei Kreuzer mindestens, aber aufgrund der Umgebung kamen diese behäbigen Geräte keineswegs in Frage. Shepard vermutete da schon eher eine kleine Armada aus Fregatten, wahrscheinlich sogar mit Jägerunterstützung, denn er erspähte ein paar zerfetzte Rettungskapseln, einen zerstörten Frachter der Kowloon-Klasse aus menschlicher Produktion und die Reste mehrerer turianischer Jäger. Kein reguläres Modell, sondern ein altes, was bei vielen Fraktionen in den Terminus-System zuhauf anzutreffen war.

„Wir haben außerhalb des Asteroidenfeldes einen zerstörten Frachter entdeckt, der durch den Raum trieb. Ausgehend von der Restbewegung des Wracks haben wir einen ungefähren Kurs zurückverfolgt und dann die Station in ihrem jetzigen Zustand gefunden. Seither überwachen wir sie, doch bisher blieb alles ruhig."

„Eine Ahnung wie lange diese Zerstörung her ist?", fragte Shepard.

„Vielleicht nur ein paar Tage. Wahrscheinlich schon nach der Flucht der Asari."

„Da will wohl einer um jeden Preis Beweise vernichten.", meinte Shepard, während die Normandy die Raumstation langsam umkreiste.

„Da fragt man sich was für Beweise das wohl sein könnten, wenn man bereit ist dafür eine ganze Raumstation zu zerstören.", warf Joker ein.

Die Kosten für die Errichtung einer solchen Station mussten ganz klar astronomisch gewesen sein. Planung, Konstruktion, Aufbau, Einrichtung, Ausstattung und allem voran Geheimhaltung mussten locker mehrere hundert Millionen Credits gekostet haben – mindestens.

„Es sei denn.", ergänzte Miranda. „Unsere arme, kleine Asari-Wissenschaftlerin hat damit etwas zu tun."

Damit sprach sie aus, was den anderen soeben durch den Kopf ging.

„Oder ... da hat nicht zufällig Cerberus seine Hände im Spiel, oder?", musste Shepard fragen.

„Nein. Das ist definitiv keine Station von uns und wenn wir sie angegriffen hätten, dann hätten wir versucht sie zu erobern und das ganze Personal gefangen zu nehmen."

Ein Fingerzeig wies daraufhin, was Miranda damit meinte.

Auf der anderen Seite der Raumstation sah man die Leiche eines menschlichen Forschers in einem weißen Laborkittel durch das All treiben. Dazu gesellten sich weitere gewaltige Elemente der Station. Ein gutes Viertel war durch massiven Beschuss komplett abgesprengt worden.

Hier war es jemandem ganz klar auf Zerstörung ausgewesen.

„Scannt die Station. Vielleicht gibt es Überlebende.", befahl Shepard etwas hoffnungsvoll.

Die ernüchternde Antwort gab ihm Miranda sofort.

„Haben wir längst gemacht. Es gibt kein einziges Anzeichen dafür, dass auch nur eine Person diesen Angriff überlebt haben könnte."

Es vergingen mehrere lange und stille Momente in denen man weiter die Raumstation begutachtete.

„Was machen wir jetzt, Shepard?", fragte Miranda.

„Vielleicht ... ein kleiner Außenbordeinsatz ... das wäre meine Idee. Die Andockstationen sind zwar zerstört , aber wir können durch eines der Einschusslöcher ins Innere gelangen. Groß genug scheinen sie ja zu sein."

„Ja, das würde passen. Ich kümmere mich schon mal um die Ausrüstung. Wer soll Sie begleiten?"

„Mordin ... und Legion ... die beiden wären dafür ideal."

„Ich werde sie gleich einweisen. Übrigens .. im Depot liegt eine neue Rüstung parat, die hierfür wie geschaffen ist. Die sollten Sie nehmen."

Shepard betrachtete noch kurz die Raumstation und ging dann auch zur Waffenkammer.

Etwa eine Viertelstunde später standen er, Mordin und Legion im Gang zwischen Cockpit und CIC vor der Schleuse, eingehüllt in ihre verstärkten Rüstungen, ausgenommen Legion.

Shepard trug dabei eine sogenannte Verteidiger-Rüstung, eine neue Variante der N7-Rüstungen mit bessere Panzerung. Sie wirkte zwar massiver und globiger, als die Vorgängermodelle, doch einen wirklichen Nachteil in Hinsicht auf Bewegungsfreiheit hatte sie für den Träger nicht. In ihren Eigenschaften soll sie sogar die Cerberus-Sturmpanzerung übertreffen. Mordins Anzug erinnerte mehr an einen alten Raumanzug, nur halt an den Körper eines Salarianers angepasst.

„Die Normandy wird weiter das Umfeld patrouillieren für den Fall das sich jemand der Station zu nähern versucht. Ich beobachte euren Status von hier aus. Sollte es Probleme geben, dann melde ich die Ihnen sofort.", erklärte Miranda.

„Seien Sie unbesorgt, Commander. Sollte da draußen tatsächlich jemand lauern, dann wird ihm die Normandy einen bitterbösen Empfang bereiten!", ergänzte Joker vollmundig.

„Keine Sorge, ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass das lange dauern wird.", erwiderte Shepard.

Dann setzte er seinen Helm auf, überprüfte das alles richtig saß und stieg zusammen mit Mordin und Legion in die Luftschleuse in der Hülle der Normandy.

Die Tür hinter ihnen wurde verschlossen und der Druck langsam den äußeren Verhältnissen angepasst, wovon sie in ihren Anzügen nichts mitbekamen. Nach einer halben Minute öffnete sich die letzte Tür, die sie in die unendlichen Weiten entließ.

Gerade für Shepard bedeutete das eine unglaubliche Überwindung, immerhin war es diese tödliche Umgebung, der luftleere, eiskalte Raum, in der er gestorben war, als die Kollektoren die erste Normandy zerstörten.

Die psychische Belastung für ihn war ausgesprochen hoch und sollte, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, ein Leck in seiner Panzerung sein, aus der Sauerstoff entweicht, dann wäre eine Panikattacke mehr als sicher.

In der geöffneten Schleuse stehend blickten die drei hinaus in die stille, schwarze Leere.

Knapp 50 Meter vor ihnen befand sich die zerstörte Raumstation.

Nacheinander stießen sie sich vorsichtig von der Luke ab und glitten langsam einem der Einschusslöcher in der Konstruktion entgegen.

Was anfangs so einfach klang war weitaus schwieriger.

Ohne das Vorhandensein jeglicher Luft und damit Reibung die einen ausbremsen konnte musste man sich um die Fortbewegung im Weltraum kaum Sorgen machen – bereits der kleine Stoß reichte aus, um einen für immer durch das All treiben zu lassen – doch mit Steuern und Bremsen sah es ganz anders aus.

Hier waren kleine Raketenrucksäcke, eine Kombination aus etlichen kleinen Steuerdüsen die mit einfacher Druckluft arbeiteten.

Immer wieder mussten sie den Kurs nachbessern um ihr Ziel zu erreichen und gleichzeitig mussten sie den unzähligen Trümmern ausweichen, die hier ebenfalls zwischen ihnen herumschwebten.

So dauerte es fast zwei Minuten bis sie die Hülle der Raumstation erreichten und in ihrem Inneren verschwinden konnten.

Der gewaltige Treffer, der die Station erwischt haben musste, hatte ein massives Stück aus der Konstruktion herausgesprengt und bot so einen Zugang zu einem der Hauptgänge und einem Raum, der einst mal ein Labor gewesen sein muss.

Mit magnetischen Sohlen hafteten sie sich am Boden fest und konnten sich so normal fortbewegen

Allerdings war das nicht wirklich nötig, oder möglich, da der Durchgang in dem sie gelandet waren war voll mit Trümmern aller Art war.

Stellenweise konnte man sehen wie das Labor vor dem Angriff ausgesehen haben musste. Klinisch rein, komplett in weiß und hervorragend ausgerüstet.

Davon sah man jetzt nichts mehr.

Allem Anschein nach musste es ein Geschoss mit einer hochexplosiven Ladung gewesen sein, die das Labor getroffen hatte und auch das Loch erzeugt hatte, nachdem die Schilde der Station dem Beschuss nicht mehr standhalten konnten.

Mit leistungsstarken Lampen an den Rüstungen leuchteten die drei das Labor aus und entdeckten dabei mehrere tote Wissenschaftler, oder zumindest das was von ihnen übrig geblieben war und jetzt durch den Raum trieb. Viele es ursprünglich waren und ob sie entweder durch die Splitterwirkung des Treffers starben, oder zuerst durch die sofort einsetzende Dekompression war dabei nicht erkennbar.

Letztendlich war es egal.

Hier drinnen schien sich nichts (mehr) zu befinden, was einen Hinweise auf die einstigen Vorgänge geben könnte.

Durch das Loch stiegen Shepard, Mordin und Legion vom Labor in den rechts daneben liegenden Gang und gingen ihn so weit hinunter wie es ging, was effektiv nur 15 Meter waren, dann erlaubten die Trümmer kein weiteres Vorankommen mehr. Durch eine Tür zu ihrer rechten die sie erst aufschieben mussten gelangten sie in das was einmal ein Lagerraum gewesen sein musste. Was immer hier drinnen eingelagert wurde war komplett zerfetzt worden. Hier hatte ebenfalls eine HE-Granate gewütet, auch wenn die aufgebläht erscheinende Außenhülle an dieser Stelle nur minimale Einschussschäden aufwies. Sehr wahrscheinlich war das ein kinetisches Geschoss mit einer verzögert gezündeten Sprengladung gewesen sein, das zuerst die Hülle durchdrang und dann tiefer im Inneren detonierte. Dafür wurde hier die ganze Abteilung einer Etage regelrecht leergefegt. Mehrere Räume, die normalerweise durch Wände voneinander getrennt waren, konnten so leicht betreten werden. Durch sie hindurch umging die Gruppe die Hindernissen im Gang und konnte sich so den Weg zu einer Wachstube, oder ähnlichem in der Mitte der Station bahnen. Unterwegs mussten sie nur ein paar kleinere Trümmer wegräumen und einmal in einen anderen Gang überwechseln.

Für diese knapp 80 Meter brauchten sie gute 10 Minuten.

Allem Anschein nach war es in der Raumstation nicht zu kämpfen gekommen. Dadurch schloss Shepard einen Überfall durch Plünderer und Piraten erstmal aus. Da das Innere der Station ebenfalls erheblich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen war sah es eher nach einem gezielten Angriff aus, dessen Ziel es gewesen sein könnte Beweise zu vernichten.

Da fragt man sich wie es soweit kommen konnte.

Etwa nachdem sich Shepard dem Fall angenommen hatte? Vielleicht hatte ja Eclipse, die Söldner die mit dem Schutz der Station beauftragt waren ebenfalls den Auftrag erhalten sie zu zerstören, nachdem sie unfähig waren Rana Thanoptis auf Illium auszuschalten.

Vorsichtig betraten sie die Wachstube in der Mitte der Station – ein kleines Kontrollzentrum, in einem weitaus besserem Zustand als der Rest der Anlage.

Eher etwas unbemerkt schoss Mordin nach betreten des Raumes einem am Boden liegenden und halbwegs intakt wirkendem Loki-Mech den Kopf in Stücke. Ohne Luft gab es keinen Träger, der die Schallwellen übertrug und so war es nur das aufblitzen des Mündungsfeuers gewesen, das für einen Moment die Dunkelheit verdrängte.

„Präventivmaßnahme ... Verzeihung.", gabt Mordin über das Intercom von sich, da sich Shepard und Legion aufgeschreckt umgedreht hatten.

Inwiefern der Geth wirklich erschreckt wurde konnte man an der Stelle nur spekulieren, er war auf jeden Fall sofort Kampfbereit gewesen, als er sich umdrehte.

Einsätze im luftleeren Raum waren etwas ganz anderes, als auf Planeten.

Hier fanden sie nur eine Leiche, die noch in einem Stück war – einen bewaffneten Wachmann, der an einem am Boden befestigten Stuhl festhing.

Die Eclipse-Uniform die er trug lies Shepard seine letzte Theorie vergessen.

„Schaut nach, ob wir die Systeme wieder zum Laufen bringen können.", befahl er und schnappte sich einige angesengte Blätter, die durch die Schwerelosigkeit inmitten des Raumes schwebten.

Unterdessen schafften es Mordin und Legion tatsächlich einen der vorhandenen Computer zu starten, der bereits Augenblicke später komplett hoch gefahren war. Natürlich wurde nach einem Passwort verlangt, doch das umging Legion geschickt, indem er sich direkt in die Systemstruktur reinhackte und sie seinen Bedürfnissen nach anpasste.

„Braucht ihr Hilfe?", fragte Shepard nach einem Blick auf den Bildschirm, als er das schon etwas ältere Betriebssystem erkannte.

„Unnötig ... elektronische Systeme der Menschen simpel und primitiv strukturiert ... Handhabung einfach. Keine Hilfestellung notwendig, Shepard-Commander.", erklärte Legion.

„Aha.", sagte Shepard mit markanter Stimme und starrte Legion an.

Der Geth merkte das, sah Shepard ebenfalls an und zog eine seiner mechanischen „Augenbraue" hoch, bis Shepard sich wieder den Unterlagen zuwandte.

„Womit habe ich das nur verdient?", murmelte er leise und las weiter die Blätter durch.

Legion hatte die Möglichkeit darauf zu antworten, entschied in einem Konsens aber dagegen.

Die Unterlagen die Shepard in den Händen hielt entpuppten sich als Flugpläne der letzten Monate und beinhalteten die An- und Abflugszeiten von zwei Frachtern – jene die nun zerstört im All herum trieben.

„Keine besonderen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, keine komplexen Firewalls, oder versteckte Viren als Gegenmaßnahmen, ein von der Außenwelt abgeschottetes System ... Zugriff auf andere Systeme nur mit Passwort möglich ... Lebenserhaltungssysteme, Sicherheitssysteme, Kommunikationsanlagen und Hauptstromversorgung offline ... Neustart unmöglich ... Zerstörung sehr wahrscheinlich ... Notstromgeneratoren werden gestartet.", kommentierte Legion seine Arbeit, während Mordin zu sah.

Der Salarianer schien keinerlei Probleme damit zu haben Legions schnellen Arbeitsabläufen zu folgen.

„Wie sieht es mit Informationen aus? Können wir auf die Forschungsdaten und sonstiges Material zugreifen?", fragte Shepard.

„Leite Notstrom auf Serverraum um ... Serverneustart in drei, zwei, eins ... Serverneustart erfolgreich ... zwei von 20 Servern online."

„Und der Rest?"

„Kein Kontakt möglich ... Totalverlust.", lautete Legions Antwortet.

„Schöner Mist ... obwohl ... vorteilhaft, wenn dabei sämtliche Daten über die Biowaffen vernichtet wurden ... und leider vielleicht sogar Hinweise auf die Hintermänner und Geldgeber ... andererseits ... wenn es von diesen Daten Sicherheitskopien gab ...", mutmaßte Shepard.

„Sehr gerissen. Keine Zeugen, keine Spuren, nur reine wiederverwendbare Forschungsdaten. Ein perfektes Verbrechen.", bestätigte Mordin Shepards Vermutungen und damit auch seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen.

Da stellte sich ihnen unweigerlich die Frage ob Rana nun ein Opfer und die letzte lebende Zeugin war, oder ob sie in all das irgendwie verwickelt war. Shepard wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen wenn er durch seine Hilfsbereitschaft nun erst recht ein Monster auf die Galaxie losgelassen hatte.

„Durchsuch die verbliebenen Daten. Irgendetwas müssen wir finden.", befahl Shepard, während er begann weitere Unterlagen einzusammeln und anzusehen.

Im fiel dabei auf, dass in den Flugplänen immer wieder Omega auftauchte, sogar öfter als Illium, oder eine andere Welt. In anderen, aktuelleren Unterlagen war das genauso.

„Habe etwas gefunden, Shepard-Commander ... Finanztransaktionsdaten der letzten fünf Monate."  
>„Na bitte, da haben wir doch was. Anscheinend war da jemand schlampig."<p>

„Nur Ausgangstransaktionen.", ergänzte Legion.

„Was?"

„Es sind ausgehende Zahlungen der letzten Monate. Gelder für Ankauf von medizinischen Geräten, Nachschub, Treibstoff, Ersatzteile, sogar Bestechungsgelder für Zollbeamten, Militärs, Söldner, alles mögliche.", erklärte Mordin.

Eine Sache fiel Shepard langsam auf, als er auf den Bildschirm sah. Er bat Legion darum die Zahlungen einiger bestimmter Zeiträume anzeigen zu lassen und erkannte sofort einen Zusammenhang.

Immer gegen Monatsende flog ein bestimmter Frachter kurz nach Omega und im selben Zyklus ging eine erhebliche Geldmenge von den Konten ab. Der Verwendungszwecke war, im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Postionen, nur unzureichend beschrieben. Einzig und allein das Wort „Liselle", womöglich ein Name, war den Zahlungen zugeordnet. Nach den Unterlagen war die letzte Einzahlung nun ebenfalls einen guten Monat her.

„Gibt es sonst noch irgendwelche Hinweise?", fragte Shepard.

„Bislang wird kein weiteres Muster erkannt.", merkte Legion an.

Mordin hingegen lehnte sich ein Stück vor. Er schien etwas entdeckt zu haben.

„Löhne und Gehälter.", sagte der Salarianer. „Sämtliche Angestellten besaßen eigene Konten ... da ... Rana Thanoptis ... nur eine Einzahlung ... wahrscheinlich Bonus für Einstieg."  
>Shepard staunte nicht schlecht. Was Rana da als Einstiegszahlung erhielt übertraf seinen Sold bei weitem, selbst wenn man die Spesen dazu rechnete.<p>

Für dieses Geld wurde nicht nur eine Top-Arbeit erwartet, sondern auch das man den Mund hielt.

„Ihr Konto sollte überwacht werden. Nur so zur Sicherheit.", meinte Shepard.

„Melde es dem STG. Habe Bekannte die mir noch einen Gefallen schuldig sind.", erwiderte Mordin, der genau die selben Gedanken hatte.

„Sonst keine weiteren Daten vorhanden.", merkte Legion an.

„Besser als nichts. Kopiert die Daten, wir verschwinden wieder. Hier können wir eh nichts mehr tun.", musste Shepard niedergeschlagen feststellen.

Natürlich hatte er gehofft hier den großen Jackpot zu finden, was sie gefunden hatten war in jedem Fall besser als gar nichts.

Mit der Aufmerksamkeit auf Omega sah es jedoch keineswegs besser aus. Die Chancen diese „Liselle", wer, oder was das auch immer sein soll, auf Omega zu finden gingen gegen null. Es wäre garantiert einfacher die zweite Normandy auf Anhieb in den Weiten der Galaxie zu finden.

Aber Shepard besaß ja Beziehungen.

„informationen können nur optisch aufgenommen werden. Wiedergabe erfolgt an Bord der Normandy.", meldete Legion.

„Ist recht.", gab Shepard zurück und sammelte mit Mordin die letzten herumschwebenden Unterlagen ein.

Nach einigen Minuten hatten sie alles Verwertbare beisammen.

„Status, Normandy. Wie sieht es da draußen aus?"

„Alles ruhig, Commander. Nichts ungewöhnliches."

„Verstanden, Joker. Wir sind hier fertig und machen uns auf den Rückweg. Ankunft in ungefähr zehn Minuten.  
>„Aye, Aye. Ich stehe dann bereit."<p>

Langsam bahnten sich die Gruppe auf den selben Weg durch die zerstörte Station wie sie zuvor hineingekommen war und etwas später als die veranschlagten zehn Minuten. Erreichten sie das gewaltige Einschussloch, durch das sie zuvor die Station betreten hatten. Draußen im Weltraum treibend dauerte es nur einen Moment, bis die Normandy aus ihrem Versteck kam und sich in ihrem Sichtfeld plazierte. Es waren nur noch leichte Kurskorrekturen nötig, allem voran die Reduzierung der Geschwindigkeit und nur Minuten später glitten sie nacheinander in die Luftschleuse, die hinter ihnen dann verschlossen wurde.

„Erfolg gehabt?", fragte Miranda, nachdem Shepard und sein Team aus der Schleuse kamen.

„Wie mans nimmt. Ein paar Hinweise, aber der große Fang ist nicht dabei."

„Naja, besser als nichts. Eigentlich wundert es mich das Sie in dieser Zerstörung überhaupt was finden konnten."

„Hey, Shepard!", rief Joker. „Das Leben wäre langweilig, wenn es einfach wäre!"

Shepard musste lachen, immerhin wusste Joker wovon er sprach.

„Legion hat einen Teil der Informationen auf seinem Speicher. Schließt ihn an ... was weiß ich was ... einen Drucker an. So bekommen wir einen Teil der Informationen. Der Rest habe ich hier.", sagte Shepard und übergab Miranda die eingesammelten Dokumente.

„Das ist einiges an Papierkram ... da sollen wir uns durcharbeiten?"

„Es ist weniger als es aussieht. Die wirklich wichtigen Infos hat Legion. Das hier sind nur Flugpläne, aber auch sie helfen uns weiter."

„Wie?"

„Nach diesen Plänen war Omega eines der Hauptreiseziele und da werden wir jetzt auch hingehen."

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, Shepard?"

„Und ob. Ab nach Omega."

Miranda sah rüber zu Joker, der sofort den neuen Kurs eingab und sie aus dem Asteroidenfeld brachte.

„In der Zwischenzeit schicke ich dem Rat eine Nachricht über unsere Entdeckung ..."

„Etwa wieder persönlich?", musste Miranda unweigerlich fragen.

„Nur schnell einen kleinen Bericht über die vorgefundene Zerstörung der Raumstation, sowie die Hinweise das ich dieses Mal nichts damit zu tun hatte und das wir vorerst weiter in den Terminus-Systemen bleiben werden."

„Halten Sie sich so neutral wie möglich, dann hält auch der Rat die Füße still.", ermahnte Miranda.

Daraufhin löste sich die kleine Versammlung auf.

Shepard ging in seine Kabine und fing an zu schreiben, Miranda nahm Legion in ihr Büro, um die erwähnten Informationen auszulesen, wobei ihr Tali zur Hand ging und Mordin verschwand wieder in seinem Labor, um die Geheimnisse der Omni-Klinge nutzbar zu machen.

Der Rat bekam als „Bericht" nur einen kleinen Mehrzeiler mit den wichtigsten Details – genau das was er auch Miranda erzählt hatte. Gleichzeitig weiß er auf die Koordinaten der zerstörten Station hin, damit eine Bergungsoperation eingeleitet werden konnte, wer weiß was man da noch finden konnte, und er empfahl Rana vorsichtshalber ganz genau unter Beobachtung zu halten. Nachdem er die Nachricht abgeschickt hatte ging er ins Waffenlager und lies sich von Jacob die neu eingelieferte Ausrüstung und Waffen präsentieren.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später befanden sie sich bereits im Anflug auf Omega und erreichten nur Momente später eines der Docks.

Sehr zu Mirandas Missfallen wählte Shepard sie und Jack aus, um ihn zu begleiten. Shepard wollte so unauffällig wie möglich viel Kampfkraft auf engen Raum haben, denn Omega war ein Ort an dem sich der schlimmste Abschaum der gesamten Galaxie konzentrierte. Natürlich hätte er auch Grunt nehmen können, doch der würde ganz klar zu sehr auffallen.

Zusammen verließen sie bewaffnet mit Sturmgewehren und Maschinenpistolen, die sie zur Abschreckung offen trugen, die Normandy und staunten nicht schlecht.

In dem Dock in dem sie lagen herrschte ein erhebliches Treiben.

Angedockte Frachter wurden mit gewaltigen Containern beladen, die komplett mit Kriegsgütern aller Art gefüllt waren – Proviant, Gewehre, Raketen, Mechs, ja sogar gepanzerte Fahrzeuge, Jäger bis hin zum Rasierschaum und Toilettenpapier. Horden von bis an die Zähne bewaffneten Kämpfern, die zusammen genug Feuerkraft hatten um mit Shepard im Nu kurzen Prozess zu machen, bewachten die Vorgänge. Knapp die Hälfte von ihnen gehörten den Blue Suns an und der Rest wurde von Arias Leuten gestellt.

Shepard hatte schon gehört, dass die Blue Suns nicht nur formindable Sölnder waren, sondern ebenfalls als wahre Logistikexperten gehandelt wurden, weshalb sie inzwischen in nahezu jedem Konflikt im Hintergrund mitagierten, nur bis jetzt hatte er nie die Chance gehabt zu sehen, wie verdammt gut sie dabei wirklich waren.

Man bemerkte die gut ausgerüstete Dreiergruppe sofort und selbst als sie das Dock hinunter gingen und sich von den Frachtern entfernten behielt man sie weiter im Auge.

Über die Docks, durch einen besser gepflegten und bewachten Wohnbezirk gelangten sie zu ihrem Ziel – dem Nachtclub Afterlife.

Nur bereits am Haupteingang gab es Probleme.

„Zurückweisend: Halt, so kommen Sie hier nicht rein."

Der Türsteher, ein wuchtiger Elcor, wollte Shepard partout nicht einlassen.

„Ich muss zu Aria.", erwiderte Shepard.

„Genervt: Das sagen sie alle."  
>„Das läuft ja super.", begann Jack. „Es geht auch leichter rein. Sagen Sie mir einfach Bescheid wenn ich kalt machen darf. Danach verteile ich ihn über den ganzen Platz."<p>

„Gelangweilt: Dafür sind Sie zu klein."  
>Eine Bemerkung auf die Miranda schmunzeln musste. Der Elcor hatte keine Ahnung wie sehr er in dem Moment mit dem Feuer spielte.<p>

„Wenn es auf die freundliche Tour nicht geht, dann ...", begann Shepard und zwei von Arias Leuten, ein Turianer und ein Batarianer mit Sturmgewehren, gesellten sich neben den Elcor, nur von denen lies sich Shepard nicht beirren.  
>„Bedingt neugierig: Dann was?"<p>

„Dann versuchen wir es eben auf die harte Tour: Ich bin Commander Shepard und ich will sofort zu Aria. Und wenn Sie mich noch länger aufhalten, dann erleben Sie hier ein zweites Virmire. Ich bin mal gespannt was Ihr Boss dann dazu sagt."

Der Elcor erschauderte und brachte keinen einzigen Ton heraus. Bis zu diesem Augenblick hatte er keine Ahnung wer da vor ihm stand. Der Turianer verzog sich ein Stück nach hinten und holte per Funk weitere Anweisungen ein.

„Sie können rein. Aria empfängt Sie.", antwortete dieser kurz darauf.

Shepard und sein Team schritten an den Wächtern vorbei und Jack tat mit einem „Langweilig." ihren Unmut kund, da sie eigentlich auf etwas Aktion gehofft hatte.

Drinnen im Afterlife gingen sie schnurstracks zur Terrasse auf der Aria residierte. Die Wachen gestatten nur Shepard den näheren Zutritt an sie heran, während Miranda und Jack ein paar Stufen weiter unten warten mussten.

„Ein zweites Virmire. Auf so einen Gedanken muss man erstmal kommen.", sagte Aria, die Shepard den Rücken zugedreht hatte und den Club überblickte.

„Sie hatten alles mitangesehen?"

„Seit Ihr Schiff in mein Dock kam. Ja, gerade bei Ihnen werden meine Leute sofort hellhörig.", sagte sie, drehte sich um und setzte sich auf die Couch.

Mit einer Handbewegung gestatte sie auch Shepard Platz zu nehmen, was dieser sofort wahr nahm.

„Ich gehe mal nicht davon aus, dass Sie zum Vergnügen hier sind. Was wollen Sie?", fragte Aria.

„Sie wollen mich wohl so schnell wie möglich wieder loswerden."

„Ich will kein zweites Virmire.", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Ich frage nochmal: Was brauchen Sie?"

„Informationen."  
>„Wie glauben Sie das ich Ihnen dabei helfen kann?"<p>

„Das ist Omega. Hier geschieht nichts, ohne das Sie etwas davon wissen, vor allem wenn es dabei um verdammt viel Geld geht."

„Da haben Sie recht, Shepard. Um was handelt es sich genau? Und erzählen Sie mir selbst hinter was sie her sind. Information für Informationen. Ein einfacher Deal."

„Sie erinnern sich bestimmt noch an die Seuche, die in den Slums gewütet hat."

Aria sagte nichts. Diese Frage musste sie erst gar nicht beantworten.

„Ich bin einigen Leuten auf der Spur die an einer Biowaffe gearbeitet haben, wohingegen diese Seuche wie eine harmlose Grippe wirkt."

„Weiter."

„Sie waren in der Vergangenheit regelmäßig auf Omega und haben dabei ganz schön ordentliche Geldsummen dagelassen die an jemanden mit dem Name Liselle ging."  
>In dem Moment ging ein Zucken durch Aria und sie begann Shepard anzustarren, der ihr einen Zettel reichte mit den Kontobewegungen reichte..<p>

„Diese Liselle, vorausgesetzt es ist eine Person, wollen wir finden und dazu brauche ich Ihre Hilfe."

Aria sah den Zettel und die darauf aufgeführten Summen genau an. Sie lies sich das für einen Moment auf der Zunge zergehen und auf sich wirken.

„Ihre Suche hat ein Ende. Liselle ... bin ich."

„Bitte?"

„Ich glaube ich weiß bereits von wem Sie sprechen. Liselle ist eine ... Scheinperson, die nicht existiert. Das besagte Konto empfängt Schmier- und Schutzgeld und ist für ... schlechte Zeiten da"

Das Konto, was übrigens gut gefüllt war, diente als Absicherung für den Fall, das es jemaden jemals tatsächlich gelingen sollte, Aria von Omega zu verjagen. Für den Fall hatte sie genug zur Seite gelegt um sofort eine eigene Flotte und Armee anheuern zu können, um ihr Eigentum bereits am nächsten Tag wieder zurückholen zu können. Liselle hingegen gab es wirklich. Eine Untergebene, die das Konto für sie verwaltete. Was keiner wusste war, dass Liselle Arias Tochter war, die vor längerer Zeit ermordet wurde.  
>„Können Sie mir dann etwas zu denen sagen ..."<p>

„Wissenschaftler. Sie kamen vor einem Jahr nach Omega um ein Geschäft abzuwickeln und gerieten dabei wegen der rassistischen Denk- und Ausdrucksweise einiger von ihnenmit ein paar Batarianern aneinander. Meine Leute griffen ein, nachdem sich schon drei von ihnen gegenseitig niedergeschossen hatten. Aus irgendeinem Grund boten sie mir einen Haufen Credits an, wenn ich sie laufen lies ... dabei wollte ich gar nichts von ihnen ... am Ende bekam ich von ihnen monatliche Gebühren und dafür durften sie auf Omega ihre Produkte verkaufen."

„Sie wussten mit was die handelten?"

„Natürlich. Nur ich sehe ein, das es an der Zeit ist mich von dieser Geschäftsvereinbarung zu lösen, vor allem seitdem Sie aufgetaucht sind, außerdem steht die letzte Zahlung aus."

Shepard wirkte unzufrieden und zeigte das sichtbar.

„Schauen Sie mich nicht so an.", sagte Aria und winkte einen Batarianer her. „Besorg Aufnahmen von Doktor Frankenstein und seiner Sippe."

„Frankenstein?", musste Shepard fragen.

„Das ist nicht sein richtiger Name, aber einer der Menschen in meinen Reihen nannte ihn so. Giront ist sein richtiger Name. Etwas schräg, aber ein hoch intelligenter Gentechniker. Er hat mich teilweise an diesen einen Salarianer, Mordin Solus, erinnert. Frankenstein soll ja genauso gewesen sein."

Shepard antwortete darauf nicht darauf.

„Wie hieß seine Arbeit?", fragte Aria und lehnte sich vor.

„Reaper. Reaper-Virus ... irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl sie wissen mehr als Sie zugeben."

„Reaper-Virus ... darum geht es ... und das Teil ist wirklich so gefährlich?"  
>„Die schlimmste Form biologischer Kriegsführung die es gibt."<p>

Aria dachte nach.

„Und jetzt suchen Sie nach Frankenstein."

„Ja.", sagte Shepard nach einigem Zögern. „Vorausgesetzt er lebt noch, denn sein Labor wurde zerstört und wir wissen nicht ob er unter den Toten ist."

„Dann kann ich ihn von meiner Liste streichen ... Wenn ich ehrlich sein darf ... ich habe von der Waffe gehört, habe es aber ignoriert ... Frankenstein hatte nach einem Testgebiet gesucht wo er großflächige Test durchführen wollte, glaube ich zumindest gehört zu haben, allerdins weiß ich nicht mir was ... bis jetzt. So viel ich weiß ist er mit Eclipse ins Geschäft gekommen und jetzt mischt er in der Handelskrise um Illium mit."

„Was hat er dabei zu schaffen ... er will den Virus doch nicht auf Illium einsetzten, oder?"

„Wie ich sehe haben Sie keine Ahnung was los ist ... Ich erzähle es Ihnen, aber dafür will ich das Sie sich für eine lange Zeit bei mir und auf Omega nicht mehr blicken lassen."

„DEAL!", brach es aus Shepard heraus.

„Gut ... Sie haben sicherlich schon davon gehört das die Turianer und Volus mit den Asari auf lokaler Ebene im Streit liegen. Und draußen haben Sie auch sicherlich die ganzen Frachter gesehen, die leer ankommen und vollbeladen mit Waffen das Dock verlassen?"

Shepard nickte nur.

In den Terminus-Systemen gibt es einen Planeten, dessen Element-Zero-Vorkommen so dermaßen gewaltig sind, das sie sich sogar mit Thessia, unserer Heimatwelt, messen können. Wer sie kontrolliert kann nach Belieben den galaxiesweiten Preis für Element Zero beeinflussen. Eine eindeutige Gefahr für ihren Reichtum und Wohlstand. Die Asari hatten ihn schon vor Jahrhunderten entdeckt, doch nie die Erlaubnis erhalten die inaktiven Masseportale dahin aktivieren zu dürfen ... bis vor einem Monat. Dann hatten sie die Bürokratie überwunden. Nur dieses Treiben blieb von den Volus natürlich nicht unbemerkt und so konkurrierten sie mit um die Siedlungsrechte."  
>„Wer hat sie erhalten?",fragte Shepard.<p>

„Natürlich die Asari. Wer im Rat sitzt bestimmt auch die Regeln ... nur ab da wurde es kompliziert ... auf dem Planeten gab es bereits eine Kolonie."

„Ich geh mal nicht davon aus, dass das den Asari geschmeckt hat.", spekulierte Shepard.

„Überhaupt nicht.", bestätigte Aria. „Sie versuchten die Kolonisten von dem Planeten zu scheuchen, doch das klappte nicht, deshalb wurden alle großen und kleinen Söldnergruppen angeworben. Man wollte das Problem so schnell und so einfach wie möglich aus der Welt schaffen ... immerhin ging es hier um Milliarden, wenn nicht sogar Billiarden von Credits in Form von Element-Zero. Und ab da wurde es häßlich."

Shepard musste tief durchatmen.

„Sie haben die Kolonie ausgelöscht.", sagte er.

Aria neigte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Sie haben wirklich keine Ahnung, oder?", fragte Aria.

„Sagen Sie mir einfach was Sie wissen. Im Gegensatz zu den Asari haben wir Menschen nicht so viel Zeit und Geduld."

„Die ganze Illium-Handelskrise dreht sich nicht wie man glaubt um Illium, von dort aus wird sie nur gesteuert, sondern nur um diese eine Kolonie. In diesen Konflikt wurden bereits die Asari, die Volus und die Turianer mit hineingezogen und genau in diesem Moment wird noch immer verbissen um die Vorherrschaft über einen der größten Schätze der Galaxie gekämpft. Die Öffentlichkeit bekommt davon nichts mit, denn was in den Terminus-Systemen passiert bleibt auch in den Terminus-Systemen und der Rat ist zu sehr mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt um zu sehen was da geschieht. Und so sieht keiner das diese Kolonie, die von allen Seiten und von allen Völkern belagert wird ... den Menschen gehört."


	10. Schlachthaus

Wie angewurzelt saß Shepard da und wollte einfach nicht wahr haben, was ihm Aria da soeben aufgetischt hatte.  
>„WAS?", stießen er und Miranda gleichzeitig auf.<br>Jack interessierte es nicht die Bohne.  
>„Das glaube ich nicht. Das ist nicht wahr! DAS IST NICHT WAHR! DAS KANN NICHT WAHR SEIN! DAS DARF ES EINFACH NICHT! ICH WEIGERE MICH DAS ZU AKZEPTIEREN!", brüllte Shepard, was Aria belustigend zur Kenntnis nahm, auch wenn es bisher kaum jemanden gegeben hatte der es jemals gewagt hätte sich so in ihrer Gegenwart zu benehmen.<br>„Und genau deshalb merkt es der Rest der Galaxie nicht."  
>Mit diesem Satz unterbrach sie geschickt Shepards Rage und lies ihn ganz verdutzt drein blicken.<br>„Gerade Ihre Spezies sollte es am besten verstehen. Der Relais-314-Zwischenfall, den sie so spektakulär als Erstkontaktkrieg bezeichnen, war ganz genauso. Keiner hat mitbekommen was da los war, bis beide Seiten anfingen so große Wellen zu schlagen, das man sie gar nicht mehr übersehen konnte."  
>„Moment, Moment, Moment ... ok ... noch mal ganz von vorne ... Sie wollen mir sagen, dass es in den Terminus-Systemen eine unserer Kolonien gibt, die von den Asari und Turianern angegriffen wird? Warum weiß die Allianz nichts davon?"<br>Shepard schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
>„Aber das ... nein ... wie ... wie kommt es dann das Sie so genau darüber Bescheid wissen?", fragte er.<br>„Genau?", Aria lachte herzlich. „Ich kenne nur die ungefähren Hintergründe. Von genau kann da keine Rede sein."  
>„Woher?", fragte Shepard mit ernster Stimme, wovon sich Aria keineswegs einschüchtern lies.<br>Mit ernster Miene beugte sie sich vor.  
>„Die ganzen Frachter in den Dock. Omega ist einer der wichtigsten Umschlagplätze für das benötigte Kriegsmaterial ... außerdem sind sie nicht der erste Spectre der sich dafür interessiert. Eine Asari hatte dazu ebenfalls Fragen, doch das liegt bereits Wochen zurück."<br>„Und das wurde nicht bekannt gemacht?"  
>„So wie ich es sehe hatte diese eine Asari wohl kein großes Interesse daran gegen ihre eigenes Volk vorzugehen."<br>„Wenn das ... wenn das heraus kommt ... die politischen Folgen ... es könnte den Rat spalten ... die ganze Gemeinschaft."

Aria sagte dazu nichts. Was sollte sie auch sagen? Tatsächlich wusste sie über den Konflikt kaum etwas, höchstens vom Hören-Sagen. Der Informationsfluss war hier dieses Mal unglaublich dünn gesät. Das einzigste was sie wirklich wusste war, das sie an diesem Konflikt gut mit verdiente und das keineswegs zu knapp. Das vermehrte Warenaufkommen auf Omegas Umschlagplätzen generierte nicht zu verachtende Gebühren, die alle direkt in ihre eigenen Taschen wanderten. Letztendlich machte es ihr nichts aus auf diese Zusatzeinnahmen zu verzichten, denn sie hatte bereits nach dem Auftauchen der Asari-Spectre mit einem schnellen Ende gerechnet und aktuell war das Ende mehr als überfällig. Jetzt, mit Shepards Auftauchen, konnte sie erst recht mit dessen Ende rechnen, oder dass sich die Angelegenheit im Falle einer Veröffentlichung weiter ausweitet und das würde dann richtig Schotter bringen.

Während Shepard weiter darüber nachdachte und weiterhin sichtlich Probleme damit hatte es zu begreifen, geschweige zu akzeptieren, kam der Batarianer zurück, den Aria zuvor losgeschickt hatte. Er übergab ihr mehrere knapp DIN A4-große Bilder, auf denen die Gesichter von Shepards Gesuchten abgebildet waren.  
>„Hier.", riss sie Shepard aus seinen Gedanken. „Doktor Frankenstein, Martin Giront, samt Gefolge. Wegen dem waren sie ja eigentlich hier."<br>Mehr geistesabwesend nahm Shepard die Bilder entgegen und beachtete sie nur beiläufig.  
>„Danke.", kam es von ihm leise.<br>„Sie dürfen jetzt gehen.", erinnerte ihn Aria.  
>Nur zögerlich stand Shepard auf und ging wortlos, bis ihm einfiel, dass er die wichtigste Frage noch gar nicht gestellt hatte?"<br>„Wo liegt diese Kolonie?"  
>„Irgendwo mitten in den Terminus-Systemen."<br>„Geht das etwas genauer?"  
>„Illium soll ganz in der Nähe liegen, heißt es, mehr weiß ich nicht."<p>

Natürlich hatte sie nach dem Besuch der Asari selbst schon versucht heraus zu finden was in den Terminus-Systemen da vorgeht und hat dazu ein paar Leute angeheuert. Deren letzte Meldung kam dabei während eines Zwischenstopps bei den Nachschubdepots um Illium, doch seither hat sie auch von denen nichts mehr gehört.

„Fragen Sie doch die Besatzungen der Frachter, vielleicht verraten die es Ihnen ja."  
>Shepard nahm die letzte Bemerkung kommentarlos auf und verließ mit Miranda und Jack im Eiltempo das Afterlife.<br>„Was machen wir jetzt? Wenn sich das bewahrheitet dürfen wir die nicht damit davonkommen lassen.", begann Miranda.  
>„Ich weiß ... Wir machen es uns ganz einfach: Wir stürmen einen Frachter und prügeln die Informationen einfach aus dem Kapitän raus.", antwortete Shepard.<br>Sofort bekam Jack funkelnde Augen.  
>„Es gäbe einen einfacheren Weg, der zuverlässiger ist und weniger Aufsehen erregt, allerdings hätte ich gegen ihren Vorschlag nichts einzuwenden.", sagte Miranda.<br>„Ich auch nicht. Wir können sofort loslegen und die Schweine abschlachten.", ergänzte Jack.

Natürlich widerte Miranda der Gedanke an, dass eine Kolonie der Menschen von Aliens angegriffen wurde, jedoch musste sie als Cerberus-Agentin objektiv bleiben. Wie konnte es sein das diese Sache unbemerkt ablief und das bereits seit einem Monat? Die Sache musste noch komplizierter sein und verstrickter, als es auf den ersten Moment aussah.

Shepard blieb stehen und atmete ersteinmal tief durch.  
>„Ich höre."<br>„Wir können EDI auf den Navigationscomputer der Frachter ansetzen und so die letzten Flugbewegungen herausfinden, vorausgesetzt die Speicher würden nicht gelöscht. Dann finden wir unsere mysteriöse Kolonie sofort."  
>Shepard dachte nach. Natürlich wollte er jetzt am liebsten Blut sehen, doch er wusste das er sich zusammen reißen musste.<br>„Alle beruhigen ... wir dürfen uns ... jetzt nicht von unseren Gefühlen zu einer Dummheit hinreißen lassen ... sonst wird diese ganze Situation ... die eh schon schwierig genug ist ... nur noch komplizierter.", ermahnte er, vorwiegend sich selbst.  
>„Wir überlassen das EDI.", kam Miranda zum Schluss und sie setzten ihren Rückweg fort.<br>Nur Jack war unzufrieden. Sie fragte sich warum sie überhaupt mitgenommen wurde, wenn sie sich weder auf der Tanzfläche austoben durfte, noch irgendetwas Action erleben durfte.  
>Im schnellen Schritt gingen sie zurück zu den Docks und passierten die Frachter, die sie dabei genau begutachteten.<br>Arias Leute und die Blue Suns übernahmen die Bewachung und zu ihnen gesellten sich Asari-Kommandos. An den Verladearbeiten waren hauptsächlich die Blue Suns beteiligt, die dazu umgerüstete YIMR-Mechs und teilweise auch Sklaven einsetzten.  
>Gerade wegen letzteren verwarf Shepard den Gedanken diese Frachter später abschießen zu lassen.<br>An Bord der Normandy kam Shepard sogleich Garrus entgegen, der zuvor noch mit Joker über die Kalibrierung des Hauptgeschützes gesprochen hatte.  
>„Shepard, ich ...", begann er, als er den Ex-Spectre reinkommen sah.<br>„Was immer es ist, es muss warten!"  
>Da machte der Turianer große Augen und brachte kein Wort heraus.<br>„Alles in Ordnung, Commander? Sie wirken etwas gestresst.", fragte Joker, was Shepard ignorierte.  
>„EDI?", rief er, als er im Cockpit stand.<br>„Ja, Commander?"  
>„Ich will das du dich in den Bordcomputer von jedem Frachter hackst, der hier im Dock liegt. Ich will wissen wo die Scheißteile waren, wie lange sie unterwegs waren, welche Route sie genommen hatte, welchen Auftrag sie haben und vor allem, in wessen Auftrag sie unterwegs sind ... am besten fängst du mit dem Frachter neben uns an und das sofort."<br>„Backbord, oder Steuerbord, Commander?"  
>„DAS FETTE TEIL AN DEM ICH SOEBEN VORBEIGELAUFEN BIN UND DAS DA SOEBEN BELADEN WIRD!"<br>Man gab sich leicht verwirrt wegen Shepards Verhalten, allerdings traute sich auch keiner nach zu fragen.  
>„Joker, sobald EDI die Ergebnisse hat docken wir ab ... Schalten Sie mich auf Intercom."<br>Joker tat das sofort.  
>„Achtung, hier spricht Commander Shepard. Ich will das die Normandy auf volle Kampfbereitschaft gebracht wird. Ich will Waffen, Schilde, Sensoren und Triebwerke auf volle Leistung gebracht werden. Das ist keine Übung ... weitere Informationen folgen."<br>„Was ist hier los?", fragte Garrus, wurde aber ignoriert.  
>Dann verließ er mit Miranda das Cockpit und ging Richtung CIC, vorbei an der aufgeschreckten Besatzung, die ihren Befehlen nachging.<br>„Informieren wir die Allianz ... oder den Rat?"  
>„Im Moment ... ich will die Kolonie erst selbst sehen und ich will zuerst einen unanfechtbaren Beweis haben, vor dem sich selbst der Rat nicht verstecken ... hier sind übrigens die Bilder von diesem Doktor ... schicken sie erstmal nur die dem Rat und der Allianz, damit die etwas abgelenkt sind."<br>Miranda nickte und verschwand damit im Aufzug auf dem Weg in ihr Büro, während Shepard auf die Plattform vor der Galaxie-Karte stieg und sie betrachtete.

Hatte er vielleicht

übertrieben?

Er war vollkommen auf Arias Geschichte abgefahren, ohne auch nur einen einzigen verwertbaren Beweis in der Hand zu haben.  
>Nicht auszudenken, wenn er auf einen üblen Trick reingefallen war.<br>Allerdings hätte in dem Fall auch Aria nichts mehr zu lachen und das wusste diese genau.  
>Er konnte und wollte es selbst kaum glauben. Eben jagen sie noch einem wahnsinnigen Wissenschaftler mit einer Biowaffe und jetzt stehen sie inmitten eines sich anbahnenden interstellaren Konflikts.<p>

„Ich habe die von Ihnen gewünschten Daten, Shepard, nur ...", meldete EDI.  
>„Nur was ... Sag mir bitte nicht, dass die Speicher gelöscht wurden."<br>„Nein, aber eine genauere Definition ihrerseits ermöglicht es mir bessere Ergebnisse abzuliefern.  
>„Zeig mir einfach alles auf der Karte an, was du herausgefunden hast.", befahl Shepard, während er leicht spürte wie die Normandy das Dock verließ.<br>Nach ein paar Sekunden erschienen auf der Galaxie-Karte vor Shepard rötlich leuchtende Punkte, die die vergangenen Reiseziele der Frachter anzeigten, nur als das geschah merkte Shepard von was für einem Problem EDI gesprochen hatte.  
>Das Problem war nicht, das der Speicher gelöscht worden ist, sondern das schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr bereinigt wurde. Auf der Karte erschienen hunderte und aberhunderte von Punkten, die sich über die gesamte Milchstraße erstreckten.<br>Terminus-Systeme, Attika-Traverse, der gesamte Citadel-Raum und so auch der Allianzraum. Zu den angeflogenen Zielen gehörten die Erde, die Citadel, Palaven, Thessia, Sur'Kesh, Tera Nova, Eden Prime, Noveria, Feros, Illium und etliche unbekannte Welten. Die Liste könnte man stundenlang so weiter führen.  
>„So ein Scheiß.", fluchte Shepard.<br>„Stehen Ihnen genauere Suchoptionen zur Verfügung, Shepard?"  
>„Ja, beschränke die Suche nur auf die Terminus-Systeme."<br>Etwas mehr als die Hälfte der Punkte verschwanden, was die Sache keineswegs besser machte. Es waren weiterhin zu viele unbekannte Punkte vorhanden.  
>„Beschränke die Suche auf alle angesteuerten menschlichen Kolonien.<br>Auch hier kam er keinen Schritt näher.  
>Es gab einfach zu viele Positionen und zu wenige Hinweise.<br>Doch dann kam ihm der zündende Gedanke.  
>„Zeig mir alle menschlichen Kolonien in und um die Terminus-Systeme herum, die innerhalb des letzten ... der letzten zwei Monate angeflogen wurden und seither angegriffen werden."<br>Jeder der das hörte trete sich sichtlich überrascht um und nur die wenigsten schienen zu begreifen was hier soeben vorging.  
>Dieses Mal leuchtete nichts auf. Es war wie als wollte niemand davon etwas wissen.<br>„Sobald Miranda fertig ist, soll sie hier weitermachen. Sie weiß was zu tun ist.", sagte Shepard und  
>augenblicklich drehte er auf der Plattform um und stieg in den Aufzug hinter ihm.<br>Nur ein Stockwerk tiefer sprang er sofort heraus und lief hastig zu der einzigsten Person, die ihm in dieser Situation noch helfen konnte.

Liara.

Der Shadow Broker.

Warum war er darauf nicht schon früher gekommen. Sie hatten ja die beste Informationshändlerin der Galaxie ja hier an Bord der Normandy.  
>„LIARA!", rief Shepard laut, als er in ihr Zimmer gestürmt kam.<br>Liara hatte die Zeit etwas zum ausspannen genutzt, lag mit dem Rücken auf der Couch und hatte nur die Augen geschlossen.  
>Als Shepard plötzlich so herein gestürmt kam, hatte sie sich beinahe zu Tode erschreckt und wäre fast von der Couch gefallen.<br>„Verdammt, Shepard! Sind Sie noch ganz bei Trost?", fluchte sie.  
>„Ich hab ein grad ziemlich fettes Problem und dazu brauche ich ihre Hilfe!"<br>„Kommen Sie erstmal runter! Um was geht es überhaupt?"  
>„Dieser Krieg ... ich meine die Illium-Handelskrise ... was wissen sie darüber?"<br>„Die offizielle Variante, oder die inoffizielle."  
>„Beide."<br>„Nun gut ... Offiziell streiten sich Unternehmen der Asari und Volus um Handelsrechte und Kolonien in den Terminus-Systemen in der Nähe zu Illium."  
>„Und die inoffizielle Variante?"<br>„Fast das selbe, nur das es hierbei um ein paar sehr rohstoffreiche Welten geht und alles auf einen Stellvertreterkrieg hinaus zulaufen droht, weshalb auch die Turianer und viele Söldner inzwischen aktiv mitmischen."  
>„Und die Menschen?"<br>„Was ist mit denen?"  
>„Welche Rolle spielen die Menschen dabei ... oder die Allianz?"<br>„So weit ich weiß keine."  
>„Sicher?"<br>„So ziemlich."  
>„Nein, ich will wissen ob Sie sich darüber absolut sicher sind? Ob Sie dafür Ihre Hand ins Feuer legen würden?"<br>Liara schwieg, allerdings nur wegen der ihr unbekannten Rhetorik.  
>„Folgendes: Aria erzählte mir das inmitten dieses Konflikts eine Kolonie der Menschen sitzt die unter Belagerung steht."<br>Liara wirkte sichtlich überrascht.  
>„Das ist mir neu ... Allerdings ... wegen der Jagd nach dem Shadow Broker hatte ich mein normales Informationsgeschäft vernachlässigt und ... seitdem ich der bin ... war ich damit beschäftigt gewesen mich in meine neue Position einzuarbeiten ... das war ja nur ein paar Tage vor ihrem Angriff auf die Kollektoren."<br>„Sie wirken nicht sonderlich überrascht, Liara."  
>„Mir sind die beteiligten Firmen durchaus bekannt und ein derartiges Verhalten ist bei denen nichts neues nur die Öffentlichkeit erfährt davon so gut wie nie was ... nur diese Dreistigkeit überrascht mich schon ... warum hört man davon nichts?"<br>„Keine Ahnung ich habe auch eben erst davon erfahren. Diese rohstoffreichen Planeten von denen du gesprochen hast ... ich muss unbedingt wissen wo die liegen, weil dort ist sehr wahrscheinlich auch die besagte Kolonie."  
>Liara blickte kurz zur Seite.<br>„Geben Sie mir ein paar Minuten."  
>„Haben Sie. Ich bin dann im CIC.", sagte Shepard und verließ geradezu fluchtartig Liaras Zimmer.<br>Sie hingegen stand auf und ging zu einem Schrank, wo sie die darin liegende Festplatte in die Hand nahm.  
>„EDI.", sagte sie ernst.<br>„Ja, Miss T'Soni?"  
>„Ich werde jetzt die Datenbanken des Shadow Brokers an dich anschließen und wir werden gemeinsam nach den Informationen suchen die Shepard wünscht. Sollte ich erfahren, dass auch nur ein einziges Bit an Cerberus geht, dann zerlege ich eigenhändig deinen KI-Kern. Haben wir uns verstanden?", drohte Liara, während leicht bläulich glühende biotische Energie sie umspielten.<br>„Unmissverständlich, Miss T'Soni. Und die genau Bezeichnung lautet Byte."

Kaum um Fahrstuhl sprang noch Miranda dazu, nur kurz bevor sich die Türen schlossen.  
>„Allianz und Rat haben die Bilder unserer ... Terroristen erhalten und sollten damit eine Zeit lang beschäftigt sein. Ich habe außerdem eine Nachricht direkt an Admiral Hackett gesendet, ob er Kenntnisse über unsere besondere Kolonie hat und ich habe Datensätze über alle bekannten Kolonien unter menschlicher Verwaltung in den Terminus-Systemen angefordert."<br>„Perfekt, das bringt uns hoffentlich weiter.", lobte Shepard Mirandas Initiative.  
>„Was unseren Doktor Frankenstein angeht ... Martin Frederic Giront, Bürger der Europäischen Union, wanderte vor über einem Jahrzehnt in die äußeren Kolonien aus und gilt als wahrer Genetikexperte, eine absolute Koryphäe auf diesem Gebiet. Er ist ein vehementer Kritiker des Sudham-Wolcott-Genetikabkommens und sieht es als Untergang für die menschliche Rasse an wenn sie sich nicht weiterentwickelt um gegen die Überlegenheit der Menschheit gegenüber anderen außerirdischen Spezies zu garantieren. Wird wegen illegalen Genetikexperimenten an Menschen im gesamten Allianz-Raum gesucht."<br>„Aria hatte mir ja schon erzählt das der Kerl ein Rassist ist ... Woher wissen Sie das alles über ihn?"  
>„Ich sollte ihm mal für Cerberus anwerben. Er hat abgelehnt, egal wie gut unser Angebot war."<br>„Scheinbar mochte er Cerberus nicht sonderlich.", witzelte Shepard.  
>„Genau daran lag es. Irgendwann ist er dann von unserem Radar verschwunden und wir haben es sein lassen. Es gab ja genug andere die willig waren.", bestätigte Miranda überraschenderweise.<br>„Putzig ... zurück zu unserer Kolonie. Die hat im Moment Vorrang."  
>„Ich glaube auch zu wissen mit was wir es hier zu tun haben. Es könnte eine dieser Wilden Kolonien sein."<br>„Wilde Kolonien?"  
>„Selbständige Kolonien, die ohne, oder nur teilweise mit Wissen der Allianz errichtet wurden. Entweder von Firmen, oder von Gruppen die den Einschränkungen der Gesellschaft entkommen wollen ... Horizon war so ein Fall ... oder erinnern Sie sich doch bestimmt noch an den Zwischenfall bei Alpha Centauri, die Kolonie die von der vergessenen Manswell-Expedition von 2070 gegründet wurde?"<br>„Natürlich. Immerhin war darüber ja tagelang in den Nachrichten zu hören. Wenn hier ein ähnlicher Fall vorliegt, warum schaltet man dann nicht die Allianz ein, um zu vermitteln?"  
>„Die Kolonie im Alpha-Centauri-System wurde danach vom Rat als Teil der Allianz anerkannt und allem Anschein will man genau diese Wiederholung unter allen Umständen verhindern.", erklärte Miranda.<br>„Verstehe, wenn es bekannt werden würde, dann ginge dieser gewaltige Reichtum an Element-Zero an die Allianz. Wir suchen also eine Nadel im Heuhaufen.", erkannte Shepard.  
>„Exakt."<p>

Im CIC angekommen stiegen die beiden sofort auf die Plattform und Shepard überließ Miranda das Feld.  
>Sie mussten diese Kolonie unter allen Umständen finden.<br>Währenddessen hatten sich immer größere Teile der Crew im CIC um die Galaxie-Karte versammelt und warteten ab. Sie ahnten bereits das sich da etwas Großes anbahnte.  
>„EDI, neue Suche.", begann Miranda. „Zeige mir alle angeflogenen Frachter der letzten zwei Monate. Beschränke dich dabei auf die Terminus-Systeme und hebe dazu die Position aller bekannten menschlichen Kolonien hervor."<br>Sofort gab EDI ein Ergebnis aus, welches sich allerdings nur marginal von Shepards erster Suche unterschied.  
>„Hebe die am häufigsten angeflogenen Ziele der letzten zwei Monate hervor ... zeige mir dazu die nächsten Reiseziele.", kam Miranda plötzlich des zündende Gedanke.<br>Sofort kamen sie ihrem Ziel einen gewaltigen Schritt näher. Mehrere Ziele wurden angezeigt. Darunter natürlich auch Illium und Omega, sowie mindestens fünf weitere, nicht näher definierte Positionen in den Terminus-Systemen.

Dann begann eine der Positionen aufzublicken.  
>„Miss T'Soni hat die besagten Planeten gefunden. Es handelt sich um ein einziges System."<p>

Das war es.

Der Navigationscomputer des Frachters und Liaras Erkenntnisse lieferten ihnen einen detaillierten Flugplan über die gesamte geplante Route des Frachters mit allen vorhandenen Zwischenstopps in Form von bekannten und unbekannten Massenportalen und Tankstationen.

Das Hauptziel, und damit auch ihr Ziel, lag von Illium knapp 2000 Lichtjahre entfernt. Deutlich hinter der Grenze zu den Terminus-Systeme, aber aus galaktischer Sicht blieb es ein Katzensprung. Dennoch waren diese Gebiete kaum erforscht. Abgeschnitten durch inaktive Massenportale, oder zu gefährlich durch Piraten und andere Spezies, die die Autorität der Citadel nicht anerkannten und die man vielleicht mal ganz nebenbei mithilfe von Weltraumteleskopen kartographiert hatte.

Shepard stützte sich am Geländer ab und blickte nach vorne, wo er auf die Karte starrte.  
>„Also stimmt es.", murmelte er leise. „EDI, schalt mich auf Lautsprecher. Ich will das das jeder hören kann."<br>Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er bei dieser Sache anfangen sollte, die für ihn noch immer so irreal erschien.  
>„Hier spricht Shepard ... Leute, ich sage es ganz offen, weil ich nicht weiß, wie ich es euch anders erklären soll. Wie ihr wisst jagen wir einer Biowaffe hinterher, doch irgendwie sind wir da in etwas sehr viel größeres hineingeraten. Wir haben Hinweise erhalten, dass da draußen eine Kolonie der Menschen liegt, die bereits seit längerem angegriffen wird. Offizielle Stellen scheinen nicht zu reagieren ... aus welchen Gründen auch immer ... deshalb werden wir uns der Sache jetzt annehmen, die Hintergründe aufklären und die Situation klären ... mit allen notwendigen Mitteln. Gehen sie auf ihre Stationen und halten sie sich bereit, denn ich glaube wir ziehen in den Krieg."<p>

Mit einem äußerst unguten Gefühl im Magen ging die Besatzung der Normandy auf ihre Posten und tat das wofür sie ausgebildet wurden. Keiner von ihnen wusste was sie erwarten würde und viele hatten sogar Angst, doch davon ließen sie sich während ihrer Arbeit nichts anmerken.  
>Für Shepard war diese ganze Situation zu verrückt um wahr zu sein.<br>Sie waren dabei einen im Stillen geführten Krieg aufzudecken, der selbst zu einem interstellaren Krieg führen könnte, der die Völker spalten konnte, während die Reaper auf ihrem Weg waren alles Leben in der Galaxie auszulöschen.

Die Reaper.

Alles nur ein Zufall?  
>Shepard hatte getan was getan werden musste und wollte eigentlich nur seinen Spectre-Status wieder haben, um wieder frei agieren zu können.<br>Um die Völker der Galaxie für die bevorstehende Schlacht zu vereinen.  
>Und jetzt?<br>Für ihn war das ganz klar ein bisschen zu viel des Zufalls.  
>Er konnte nur hoffen das es sich hierbei nicht um einen ausgeklügelten Plan der Reaper handelte, denn wenn doch, dann war er im Begriff ihnen genau in die Arme zu spielen.<p>

Unbemerkt und ungehindert durchstreifte die Normandy die Sternen-Systeme. Sprang von Portal zu Portal und ging jeder Raumpatrouille aus dem Weg. Nur einmal ließen sie sich blicken. Ein System vor Illium dockten sie an einer Versorgungsstation an, nahmen Treibstoff auf und entluden ihren Antriebskern.  
>Ein Vorgang der geschlagene zwei Stunden in Kauf nahm.<br>Kostbare Zeit die man damit verbrachte sich und die Normandy auf des Bevorstehende vorzubereiten.  
>Danach ging es ins Tasale-System, welches sie am äußersten Rand durchflogen und nur zwei Sektoren weiter erreichten sie die letzte Etappe – ein gewaltiges Massenportal.<p>

Ein Primärportal, um genau zu sein, das Verbindungen über hunderte, ja sogar tausende von Lichtjahren herstellte. Das erklärte auch warm die Freigabe zur Aktivierung des Portals so lange dauerte.  
>Es ist ein allgemeines Missverständnis, wenn man meint, dass die Citadel-Gesetze die Aktivierung inaktiver Portale verbieten. Sie gestatten durchaus deren Aktivierung insofern sicher ist, dass auf der anderen Seite keine unbekannte Gefahr lauert. So hatten damals auch die Rachni-Kriege begonnen.<br>Sekundärportale hingegen, die nur benachbarte Sternensysteme miteinander verbinden, waren da schon sehr viel leichter zu überprüfen, während es bei Primärportalen nahezu unmöglich war, oder nur extrem aufwendig.

Scheinbar hatten die Asari diese Mühen auf sich genommen und dafür auch die begehrte Erlaubnis erhalten.  
>Auch wenn Shepard die gesamt Sache missfiel, so konnte er doch etwas Verständnis für die Asari aufbringen. Sie bemühten sich jahrhundertelang um dieses eine System und als sie endlich am ziel ihrer Träume sind müssen sie feststellen, das eine Spezies, die gerade mal seit ein paar Jahrzehnten in der galaktischen Gemeinschaft mitmischt, sich da breit gemacht hat.<br>Da wäre jeder sauer.  
>Doch der Weg der dann eingeschlagen wurde lies sich durch nichts rechtfertigen – gar nichts.<br>Da stellte sich natürlich die Frage wie die Menschen in dieses System gekommen sind.  
>Wahrscheinlich hatten die Kolonisten einen Umweg mitten durch die Terminus-Syteme über unzählige Sekundärportale gefunden und so von allen unbemerkt dort eine Kolonie errichtet.<p>

Wäre extrem peinlich für die Asari, wenn es auch so einfach gegangen wäre.

Das Primärportal war gut verteidigt.  
>Die Sensoren pickten die Signale von zwei kleinen Trägern, acht Kreuzern und mindestens einem Dutzend Fregatten auf, sowie eine Vielzahl kleinere Schiffe, wie Jäger, Korvetten und Frachter der Asari auf.<p>

Im Cockpit stehend betrachtete Shepard den Aufmarsch der Flotte, der sich aus neueren und aktuelleren Typen der Asari-Flotte zusammensetzte.  
>„Was sollen wir machen, Commander?", fragte Joker.<br>Die Antwort hatte Shepard sofort parat.  
>„Durchbruch!"<br>Sofort gab Joker Vollgas und donnerte dem Portal entgegen. Den größeren Schiffen auszuweichen war dank des Stealth-Modus kein Problem, außerdem lagen die dicken Pötte zu weit voneinander entfernt, als das sie die Normandy auf Anhieb mit optischen Hilfsmittel entdecken könnten.  
>Lediglich die Jäger schienen ein Problem darzustellen.<br>Die Normandy passierte eine kleine Rotte aus drei Abfangjägern, die zuerst einfach weiter flog, dann bei drehte und vergeblich versuchte die Spur der Normandy aufzunehmen, was sie schnell wieder einstellten und ihrer ursprünglichen Route folgten. Der mitgehörte Funkverkehr enthielt kein Hinweis auf die Entdeckung der Asari-Pilotinnen. Reguläres Militär schienen diese schon mal nicht zu sein.  
>Ungehindert erreichte die Normandy das Massenportal und benutzte es.<br>Nur einen Wimpernschlag später waren sie bereits auf der anderen Seite, fast 2000 Lichtjahre weiter in dem unbekannten System um das sich alle stritten.  
>Shepard ging zurück zur Galaxie-Karte und wartete bis nach einem ausgiebigen Scan das Sternensystem angezeigt wurde.<p>

Der Mittelpunkt des Systems bildete ein heller, weißer Stern, der von vier Planeten umkreist wurde. Nur der dritte von ihnen lag in der habitablen Zone und war damit bewohnbar. Eine terrestrische Welt, die etwas an die Erde erinnerte. Dafür besaß sie vier Kontinente, größere Polkappen und größere Wüsten- und Steppengebiete, die sich über den gesamten Äquator erstreckten. Außerdem hatte sie einen Mond mehr als die Erde.  
>Von den anderen Planeten lagen die ersten beiden zu nahe an der Sonne, während der letzte eine Eiswelt war, die nur knapp außerhalb der habitablen Zone lag. Der Rand des Systems bestand aus einem dichten Asteroidengürtel.<br>Auf der Karte wählte Shepard den dritten Planeten aus und Joker begann ihn vorsichtig anzusteuern.  
>Andere Schiffe die sie erfassten war eine Gruppe aus einem Kreuzer und vier Fregatten der turianischen Raumflotte, die sich nur unweit des Massenportals und des Asteroidengürtels tummelten, sowie einige Frachter, die kurz zuvor im System angekommen sein mussten und ebenfalls den dritten Planeten ansteuerten.<br>Im Stealth-Modus nährten sie sich vorsichtig ihrem Ziel an. Es dauerte, aber so wurde gewährleistet sie sich dem Planeten völlig unbemerkt nähern konnten.

Shepard fand sich wieder im Cockpit ein und begutachtete die Welt, die in den Fenstern immer größer wurde.  
>„Die Scanner schnappen etwas auf ... mindestens 60, oder 70 Schiffe ... verteilt um den ganzen Planeten?"<br>„So viele?", fragte Shepard ungläubig. „Etwa auch alles Turianer und Asari?"  
>„Nein, nicht ganz. Nur ein paar moderne der Asari. Der Rest scheinen deutlich ältere Modelle zu sein vorwiegend ausgemustertes Gerät der Turianer ... und ein Haufen batarianischer Schiffe ... hier ist noch was ... mehrere zerstörte Raumschiffe in unmittelbarer Nähe zu dem Planeten ... fünf an der Zahl ... das schienen deutlich moderne Modelle zu sein ... darunter sind die Wracks von zwei Asari-Kreuzern."<br>„Mh. Ich frage mich was hier passiert ist. In Ordnung, Joker, bringen sie uns näher an den Planeten heran wir müssen die Kolonie und einen geeigneten Landeplatz für den Hammerhead finden."  
>„Wenn Sie gestatten, Shepard.", meldete EDI. „Ich kann die Oberfläche scannen und so die genau Position der Kolonie ausfindig machen."<br>„In Ordnung. Sobald wir in Reichweite sind fangen Sie damit an, aber passen Sie auf das wir dabei nicht geortet werden."

Die Normandy begann den Planeten zu umkreise und EDI suchte die Oberfläche sorgfältig nach Signalen und Lebewesen aller Art ab. Es dauerte etliche lange Minuten bis magere, aber verwertbare Ergebnisse verfügbar waren.  
>„Anhand des Funkverkehrs auf der Planetenoberfläche konnte die Kolonie und ihre Angreifer ermittelt werden. Erster Kontinent, westliche Hemisphäre, zwischen einem Gebirge und einer Steppe. Landung wird zehn Kilometer von der Stadt entfernt empfohlen."<br>„Warum so weit?", fragte EDI.  
>„Aufgrund des verzerrten Funkverkehrs ist es mir nicht möglich eine genaue Analyse der Situation am Boden zu erstellen. Die Element Zero-reiche Steppe bietet sich an, da meine Sensoren in einem großen Umkreis keine Lebensformen registrieren."<br>„Ok ... zeige mir jetzt die Kolonie. Vielleicht sehen

wir ja etwas das uns weiter hilft."

Shepard ging zurück zum CIC und betrachtete die Aufnahmen, die EDI vom Orbit aus machte.

Es war etwas eigenartiges. Etwas das er sich so nicht vorgestellt hatte.  
>Die Kolonie war eine halb ausgebaute Stadt von der Größe Manhattans mit unzähligen Hochhäusern. Dabei entsprach ihr Grundriss einem regelmäßigem Achteck, mit breiten Hauptstraße die sich an den Diagonalen entlang zogen. An den Seiten dieses Achtecks waren entweder im Bau befindliche Anlagen zu sehen, oder kleinere Wohngebiete, ähnlich denen eines Vorortes. Erschreckend war, dass einer der Vororte aussah als hätte man ihn komplett niedergebrannt, während ein anderer massive Einschlagskrater aufwies. Hier hatte es ohne Zweifel ein orbitales Bombardement gegeben. Auch die Stadt selbst wies klar erkennbare Schäden durch Kämpfe auf, die ungefähr 30 Prozent der Stadtfläche ausmachten.<br>Doch als besonders eigenartig erwies sich die Stadtmitte.  
>Genau in der Mitte dieser Großstadt befand sich ein gewaltiger Komplex, der an einen Pyramidenstumpf erinnerte. Länge und Breite maßen fast 200 Meter, nur die Höhe konnten sie aus ihrer Position nicht zuverlässig ermitteln.<br>Die Stadt bot Wohnraum für mindestens eine Millionen Menschen, doch nach EDIs Sensoren befand sich da unten gerade mal um ein fünftel dieses Wertes, oder besser gesagt nur noch.

Waren hier etwa auch Kollektoren am Werk gewesen?

Shepard hatte keine Ahnung was er davon halten sollte, trotzdem entschied er sich auf dem Planeten zu landen. Nur Minuten später hatten er sich im Hangar eingefunden, zusammen mit Liara, Tali und überraschenderweise auch Garrus.  
>Shepard bestand auf einen guten Scharfschützen, zusammen mit hervorragender Biotik und Tech-Kräften. Er fürchtete das ein normales Drei-Mann-Team für diesen Einsatz nicht flexibel genug war.<br>So waren es nun vier, die in den Hammerhead stiegen und sich zum Abwurf bereit machten.

Als die Allianz die Normandy übernahm bekam auch der Hammerhead ein Upgrade. Mit seinem Sturmgeschütz, den Antrieben und dem eigenem Reparatursystem besaß das schnelle Infanteriegefechtsfahrzeug eine außerordentliche Kampfkraft, dennoch wurde der Fahrzeug- und Personenschutz als unzureichend befunden, weshalb man einen mittleren Schildgenerator nachrüstete.

Von alles und jedem unbemerkt gelangte die Normandy in die Atmosphäre des Planeten, wo sie in geeigneter Höhe zur Oberfläche kurzzeitig ihre Tarnkappe deaktivierte, den Hammerhead auswarf und sofort wieder im All verschwand.  
>Während dieses Vorgangs schlugen bei der Normandy und dem Hammerhead die Warnsysteme aus und meldeten, das man durch Radar erfasst wurde.<br>Davon merkte Shepard nach der Landung, die dank der leistungsstarken Antriebe federleicht verlief, nichts mehr.  
>„Hier Shepard. Sind sicher gelandet und setzten uns in Bewegung.", meldete er der Normandy.<br>„Warnung. Umgebung weist Element-Zero-haltiges Material in kritischer Konzentration auf. Das Anlegen von Schutzkleidung der Stufe 2 wird beim Ausstiegen dringends empfohlen.", meldete die Kampf-VI.

Das war es um das es ging – reines Element-Zero, eingeschlossen in Gestein.  
>Man musste es nur aufsammeln und heraus brechen.<p>

Shepard beschleunigte und brachte den Panzer auf Kurs in Richtung Stadt, von der man bereits die Spitzen der Hochhäuser sehen konnte. Mit fast 100 km/h düsten sie über die Steppe, die mehr eine Steinwüste zu sein schien. Bereits nach 5 Minuten Fahrt hatten sie fast die Hälfte hinter sich gebracht und unterwegs war absolut gar nichts passiert. Kein Angriff, oder sonst etwas.

Inzwischen konnte man auch die Stadt besser erkennen. Designtechnisch orientierte sie sich an dem New York zu Beginn des . Massive, maximal 100 Meter hohe Bauten, die nur einen funktionalen Zweck erfüllen und keinerlei ästhetische Elemente aufweisen. Mordin würde das als kulturell tot bezeichnen. Auffallend war der Komplex, den man vom Orbit aus gesehen hatte. Vom Boden aus gesehen war er es ein grauer, 150 Meter hoher, mehrstufiger Pyramidenstumpf, auf dessen Plattform eine große Antenne thronte.  
>Dieser Anblick war ein Kuriosität kaum noch zu übertreffen. Die vier fragten sich ernsthaft wie man nur auf die Idee kommen konnte ein derartiges Gebilde zu erschaffen.<p>

Anonsten verlief die Fahrt ausgesprochen ruhig.

Nur das änderte sich auf den letzten beiden Kilometern.  
>„Warnung. Feindliche Zielerfassung aktiv.", meldete die VI.<br>„Die Sensoren schlagen an ... Wir werden durch einen Laser angestrahlt.", meldete Tali.  
>„Woher kommt er?", fragte Shepard, der am Steuer saß.<br>„Direkt von vorne ... Entfernung knapp 1.900 Meter."  
>„Bis zur Stadtgrenze sind es knapp zwei Kilometer. Daher muss es kommen.", meinte Liara, die neben Tali saß.<br>„Wahrscheinlich Raketenschützen in den Gebäuden. Bereiten wir denen einen warmen Empfang.", meinte Garrus, der das Geschütz bediente.  
>Shepard grinste.<br>„Sollen sie sich ruhig vor uns verstecken. Seid ihr bereit?", fragte er.  
>„Ja!", riefen die drei kollektiv.<br>„Ich kann euch nicht hören!"  
>„JA!"<br>„IN ORDNUNG! MACHEN WIR SIE FERTIG!"  
>Mit einem Mal ertönte ein konstanter, schriller Piepton.<br>„RAKETE!", rief Tali laut und im selben Moment riss Shepard das Steuer herum.  
>Sofort leitete die VI die automatischen Gegenmaßnahmen ein. Dazu gehörte ein Laserstrahler, der die mit fast 250 Metern pro Sekunde über den Boden fliegende Rakete ins Visier nahm. Anders als die GARDIAN-Systeme war er nicht darauf ausgelegt die Rakete zu zerstören, dazu hatte er gar nicht die notwendige Kraft, sondern um den Suchkopf zu stören – ihn zu „blenden".<br>Es funktionierte.  
>Die Rakete kam von ihrem Kurs ab und explodierte, als sie den Boden traf.<br>Gefehlt hatten gerade mal drei, oder vier Sekunden.  
>„Geschafft.", stieß Liara freudig und erleichtert auf.<br>Die Stimmung verhallte, als zwei Geschosse den Panzer nur um Meter verfehlten und deren Einschläge gewaltige Erdfontänen vor und neben ihnen aufwirbelten.  
>„SCHEISSE!", fluchte Shepard.<br>Sofort riss er wieder das Steuer herum und hielt direkt auf die Stadt zu, denn hier draußen auf offenem Feld waren sie nicht mehr als wehrhafte Zielscheiben.  
>Weitere Raketen wurden auf sie abgeschossen und ließen die Warnsysteme völlig durchdrehen.<br>Erst zwei, dann vier, dann waren es plötzlich 20 Raketen an der Zahl die auf sie zu hielten.  
>Die Laser kamen kaum nach die ganzen Raketen abzuwehren.<br>Augenblicklich lies Shepard den Panzer reflexartig zur Seite hin und her driften und rette sich und allen anderen so sehr wahrscheinlich das Leben. Neben ihnen schlag eine massive Salve aus über einem Dutzend ungelenkter Raketen ein.  
>Nur ein paar hatten sich als gelenkt entpuppt, wovon die erste abgewehrt werden konnte, während sich die zweite von den Abwehrmaßnahmen nicht beeindrucken lies.<p>

Sie konnte nicht gestoppt werden.

„Nein.", stieß Shepard in dem Moment auf, als die Rakete sie frontal traf.

Es war nicht klar, ob sie einfach nur Glück hatten, oder ob die Rakete nur minderwertige Qualität war, aber der eingebaute Schild hielt dem Treffer stand, doch dasnur gerade so. Einen weiteren Treffer würden sie keineswegs überleben.  
>Shepard drückte das Gaspedal bis zum Anschlag durch und beschleunigte den Panzer auf die Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 120 Kilometer pro Stunde. Er holte alles raus, was die Motoren hergaben.<br>Sie hatten noch fast 500 Meter vor sich und ab jetzt wurde es richtig heiß.  
>Auf diese Entfernung wurden sie sofort von Maschinengewehren und Maschinenkanonen beschossen.<br>Es war wie ein Regen aus roten Glühwürmchen die zu Tausenden auf sie nieder regneten, selten hatten sie jemals ein derartiges Bild gesehen. Nur eine Sekunde später durchfuhren sie den tödlichen Regen, der dem Schild endgültig zusammenbrechen lies. Stahl traf auf Stahl und sie hörten wie die Geschosse an der abgeschrägten Front abprallten, nur leider galt das nicht für alle.  
>Ein panzerbrechendes Geschoss durchschlug die Front.<br>Mit einem lauten „AAAAH!", schrie Liara auf, als vor ihr die Navigationssysteme in Stücke gerissen wurden. Das PB-Geschoss selbst hatte bereits den Großteil seiner kinetischen Energie verloren und konnte von Liaras Barriere aufgehalten werden. Sie kam mit einem Schrecken davon.  
>Garrus schoss unterdessen eine Granate nach der nächsten auf die Gebäude vor ihnen ab, um den Feind so zurückzudrängen. Wo genau der saß konnte keiner mehr sagen, da die Zielerfassungshilfen und Stabilisatoren ausgefallen waren. Garrus feuerte also „blind" - auf gut Glück. Über die Hälfte der Schüße gingen daneben und der Rest zeigte keine erkennbare Wirkung.<br>Dann geschah das was einfach passieren musste.  
>Der Hammerhead bekam einen fatalen Treffer ab.<br>Eine Panzergranate traf das linke Triebwerk und zerfetzte es vollständig.  
>Vollkommen außer Kontrolle geraten schleuderte der Schwebepanzer über das Feld, während er weiter unaufhörlich mit Automatikwaffen beharkt wurde.<br>Eine zweite Granate schlug nur Zentimeter von ihnen entfernt ein und die hochexplosive Ladung lies nicht nur eine gewaltige Erdfontäne entstehen, sondern lies auch den Hammerhead abheben.  
>Mit fast 120 Sachen segelte der Panzer meterhoch quer durch die Luft.<br>Im Nachhinein wird Shepard selbst keine Ahnung haben wie er es schaffte, aber es gelang ihm den Panzer sicher zu landen und weiterzufahren.  
>Tatsächlich war es die Schwerkraft die den Hammerhead unsanft landen lies, wobei die Reste der Triebwerkshalterung den Boden streifte und sie abrupt nach links schlittern lies. Durch diese unerwartete Kursänderung wurden sie nur knapp von einer weiteren Lenkrakete verfehlt, die an ihrem Heck vorbei zog und beim Versuch die Flugbahn zu korrigieren im Boden einschlug.<br>Mehrere kleine Geschosse durchdrangen die Panzerung und flogen durch das Fahrzeuginnere hindurch. Shepard und Garrus merkten wie ihre persönlichen Schilder auf die Treffer reagierten.  
>Nur zwei Sekunden später erreichten sie den Außenbezirk der Stadt und rasten durch eine schützende Straße, vorbei an zerstörten Fabriken, von wo aus<p>

man sie garantiert beschossen hatte.

Erleichtert atmeten sie auf, als der Beschuss urplötzlich stoppte.  
>Man hatte die übergroße Zielscheibe von ihren Rücken genommen.<br>Sie konnten kaum glauben wie viel Glück sie hatten.  
>Nach der Fabrik passierten sie eine halbwegs intakt wirkende Lagerhalle nach der Shepard sofort nach links in eine andere Straße einbog und auf eine Kreuzung zu hielt, bei der er nach rechts steuerte um tiefer in die Stadt zu gelangen.<p>

Sie hatten keine Ahnung wie sie jetzt weiter vorgehen sollten.  
>Sie waren keine zehn Minuten auf dem Planeten und schon war ihnen ihr Panzer schrottreif geschossen worden und die Scheiße sprichwörtlich um die Ohre geflogen.<p>

Sie hatten keine Ahnung wie schnell ihr bisheriges Glück enden würde.

Mit 80 km/h kollidierte der Hammerhead mit einem Hindernis und wurde abrupt zu stehen gebracht.

In dem Moment, als Shepard in die eine Hauptstraße einbiegen wollte, kam ausgerechnet aus dieser Straße ein Objekt hervor In das er beinahe ungebremst hinein rauschte.

Es dauerte mehrere Moment bis man sich wieder bei Sinnen hatte.  
>„Alles ok bei euch?", fragte ein etwas benommener Shepard.<br>„Ich glaube schon.", gab Tali von sich.  
>„Ging mir schon mal besser.", meinte Garrus.<br>„Ihre Fahrkünste sind noch mieser als mit dem Mako.", meldete sich Liara zu Wort.  
>Eigentlich wollte Shepard ja was sagen, nur das lies er, als er sah das Liara halb im Fußraum hang und von dort raus gekrabbelt kam. „Was haben wir da eigentlich getroffen?"<br>Shepard sah wieder nach vorne. Sämtliche Bildschirme und die damit verbundenen Außenkameras waren gestört und durch die vordere Sichtluke war auch kaum was zu erkennen. Shepard klopfte mehrmals gegen einen der Bildschirm und tatsächlich – nach nur ein paar liebevollen Schlägen sprang dieser wieder an, wenn auch in einer miserablen Qualität.  
>Nur was er da sah gefiel ihm gar nicht.<p>

Das Objekt, das sie gerammt hatten, entpuppte sich als ein stählerner Kasten mit Kettenantrieb, sowie einem kleinerem rechteckigen Stahlkasten darauf montiert aus dem ein dickes, massives Rohr ragte.  
>Sie hatten einen Kampfpanzer gerammt. Ein uraltes, westliches Modell das man auf die Zeit datieren konnte in der die Menschheit kurz davor stand in den dritten Weltkrieg zu ziehen.<p>

Shepard schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
>„Was ist denn das?", stieß er aus. „Haben die das Teil aus einem Museum geklaut?"<br>Dann vernahmen sie das laute Brummen eines Motors. Dunkle Abgase schossen aus Auspuffs am Heck. Im Vergleich zum leisen Hammerhead war dieser Kampfpanzer ein richtiger Krachmacher. Quietschendes Metall ertönte, als der Kampfpanzer ansetzte und langsam mit rasselnden Ketten vorfuhr.  
>Dann begann sich der Geschützturm zu drehen.<br>„Fuck.", fluchte Shepard.  
>Bereits als er erkannt hatte in was sie da hinein gerasselt waren versuchte er verzweifelt und vergebens den Motor wieder zum laufen zu bringen.<br>„Nun komm schon, nun komm schon."  
>Dann sprang endlich der Motor an und Shepard trat das Gaspedal bis zum Anschlag durch, nur leider spielte der Antrieb nicht mehr mit. Mit halber Kraft fuhr er an der Seite des Kampfpanzers vorbei, zumindest versuchte er es. Ihr Gegner war einfach schneller, zumal sich Turm und Wanne gleichermaßen in ihre Richtung drehten.<br>„KNALL IHN AB!", brüllte Shepard und richtete den Hammerhead samt Geschütz auf den Kampfpanzer aus.  
>In diesem Moment war es Shepard vollkommen egal, wer in dem Panzer saß. Ein Treffer würde locker ausreichen um sie alle sofort zu töten und das lies ihnen keine Wahl.<br>Sofort schoss Garrus eine raketenbetriebene Granate nach der anderen ab und setzte einen Volltreffer nach dem anderen auf die Front des Kampfpanzers. Mit Garrus Fähigkeiten war das kein Problem. Feuerleitsysteme brauchte er nicht. Auf die Entfernung von nur ein paar Metern war das allerdings keine große Kunst.  
>Dann feuerte der Kampfpanzer.<br>Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall und einem erheblichen Rauch- und Feuerstoß verließ eine gewaltige Granate das Hauptgeschütz und raste nur knapp am Hammerhead vorbei. Allein schon die Größe der Panzergranate war in jeder Hinsicht beängstigend. Nicht wie die allgemein verwendete Munition der Massebeschleuniger auf Fahrzeugen, welche Form und Größe eines Bleistiftes besaßen und die man in der Hosentasche mitführen konnte.  
>Nein, diese Granate hatte die Größe eines menschlichen Oberkörpers und genauso schlug sie auch ein.<br>Wahrscheinlich hatte der feindliche Schütze eine unruhige Hand, einfach nur ein minderwertiges Zielsystem, oder Garrus Beschuss störte, denn die Panzergranate verfehlte den Hammerhead nur ganz knapp und schlug in einer Hauswand ein.  
>Allein schon die Schockwellen des Schusses ließen alle Fenster in einem 20-Meter_Radius und darüber hinaus zerspringen und der Treffer sprengte die halbe Fassade eines dahinter liegenden Hauses weg.<br>Shepard driftete weiter zur Seite und Garrus hielt weiter drauf.  
>Mit beschädigten Antrieben konnten sie den Geschwindigkeitsvorteil des Hammerheads nicht ausspielen und so konnten sie nur hoffen, das sie das alte Museumsstück vorher zerlegten.<br>Das war leichter gesagt als getan.  
>Dem Kampfpanzer machten die Treffer scheinbar nichts aus.<br>Die Stärke der Frontpanzerung des „alten Museumsstück" übertraf alles was Shepard bisher gesehen hatte und da war es dem Panzer sonderlich egal das er keine kinetischen Schilde besaß.  
>Jetzt ratterte das koaxiale Maschinengewehr des Kampfpanzers los und hämmerte auf den Schwebepanzer ein. Schon leicht panisch riss Shepard das Steuer herum und präsentierte seinem Gegner so ungewollt die noch halbwegs intakte linke Seite und dessen Triebwerk.<br>Ein Fehler.  
>Es war als hätte der feindliche Schütze genau darauf gewartet.<br>Er konzentrierte das MG-Feuer auf das linke Triebwerke und begann so es zu zerlegen.  
>„Nein, Nein, NEIN!", schrie Shepard, als er den Leistungsabfall spürte.<br>Jetzt musste er handeln.

Fiel das Triebwerk jetzt aus, dann würden sie inmitten der offenen Straße liegen bleiben, was definitiv ihr Todesurteil wäre.

Mit letzter Kraft lies Shepard den Hammerhead nach links driften und krachte in die zuvor zerschossene Hauswand. Dann gaben die Motoren endgültig den Geist auf.  
>„ALLE RAUS!"<br>Das mussten sich Tali, Liara und Garrus nicht zweimal sagen lassen.  
>Noch während der Kampfpanzer weiter den Hammerhead beschoss entkamen die vier durch die Heckluke in das Gebäude neben ihnen.<br>Das Erdgeschoss des Gebäudes schien einmal der Teil eines Geschäftes, oder ähnlichem gewesen zu sein. Beim passieren der Trümmer erkannte Shepard eine Theke, oder zumindest das, was davon übrig geblieben war.  
>Durch das Geschäft hindurch zu einem Flur und auf der Rückseite des Gebäudes hinaus gelangten sie in einen offen liegenden Hinterhof, wo sie erstmal verschnaufen mussten.<br>„Was ... um ... alles in der Welt ... war das?", fragte Garrus aufgelöst.  
>„Woher soll ich das denn wissen? Diese abgefuckte Scheiße ... so sollte das nicht passieren!", fluchte Shepard und lies seinen Frust freien Lauf.<br>„Ist es aber nun mal.", sagte Tali, nahm ihre Schrotflinte, lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und blickte den Flur hinunter.  
>„Mich würde interessieren was ... oder wer war das?", merkte Liara an.<br>„Shepard ... Shepard! Hören Sie mich?", vernahm dieser schwach über sein Helmfunkgerät.  
>„Miranda? Sind Sie das?", antwortete er.<br>„Ja, ich habe gesehen was da passiert ist ... mein Gott, ich hatte schon mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet ... geht es ihnen allen gut?"  
>Shepard sah kurz nach seinem Team, das zwar mit ihren Nerven am Ende, aber unverletzt war.<br>„Den Umständen entsprechend geht es uns super ... was war da eben los?"  
>„Da bin ich mir noch nicht sicher. Wir haben diese bewaffneten Kräfte zwar entdeckt und auch versucht sie zu warnen, aber wir konnten keine Verbindung mit ihnen herstellen ... EDI meint grad das das gesamt Stadtgebiet mit Störsendern zu gepflastert sein muss. Hier kommen die Funksignal entweder kaum, oder gar nicht durch."<br>„Wie können Sie dann mit uns reden?", fragte Tali.  
>„Aktuell findet die Kommunikation per Laser statt. Wir können nur in Verbindung bleiben, wenn sie im Freien stehen und wir wissen wo sie sich befinden."<br>„Gut zu wissen ... aber was war das grad eben für eine Scheiße? Wir wurden hier von einen ... was weiß ich ... von einem Museumsstück platt gemacht. Ich meine ... Scheiße ... in was sind wir hier gerade hinein geraten?", fluchte Shepard.  
>„Das weiß ich selbst nicht ... Wir haben uns bereits die Umgebung genauer angesehen und hier sind Sachen die wir nicht verstehen."<br>„Zum Beispiel?"  
>„Allein um eine Stadt dieser Größe aufzubauen bräuchte man Jahrzehnte. Außerdem haben wir in den Gebirgen unweit der Stadt einen Tagebau entdeckt, eine Talsperre, oder zumindest deren Reste, denn auch hier sehen wir Treffer deutliche durch Orbitalwaffen, einen nur leicht beschädigten Flugplatz außerhalb der Stadt ... Wie alt ist die Kolonie?"<br>„Das weiß ich doch selbst nicht ... sagen Sie mir lieber was wir jetzt machen sollen?"  
>„Ich weiß, ich weiß, Shepard. Halten sie sich erstmal bedeckt und ziehen sie keine Aufmerksamkeit zu sich. Ich arbeite bereits an einer Lösung."<br>„Achtung, Shepard.", meldete sich EDI plötzlich zu Wort. „Ich registriere in ihrer Umgebung starke Aktivitäten. Zwei weitere gepanzerte Fahrzeug und 28 Personen nähern sind aus westlicher Richtung zu Ihnen unterwegs."  
>„Was?", stieß Shepard ungläubig aus.<br>„EDI hat recht.", bestätigte Miranda. „Da nähert sich Ihnen eine schlagkräftige Truppe. Sie sollten machen, dass sie da weg kommen. Ich suche für sie ..."  
>„Sind es die Kolonisten, oder Söldner?"<br>„Wie bitte?"  
>„Wenn es die Kolonisten sind, dann werde ich versuchen mit ihnen Kontakt aufzunehmen und die Sache zu klären."<br>„WAS?", stieß dieses Mal Miranda aus.  
>„Warum gefällt mir die Idee nicht.", sagte Garrus.<br>„Also ich halte das ebenfalls für keine gute Idee.", ergänzte Tali.  
>„Haben wir denn eine andere Wahl?", erwiderte Shepard und ging vorsichtig aus seiner Deckung.<br>„Shepard ...", begann Liara.  
>„Keine Sorge, ich<p>

weiß was ich tue.", sagte er und ging langsam den Flur entlang.  
>Draußen hatten sich derweil einiges an Truppen und Material versammelt. Zu dem ersten Kampfpanzer gesellt sich ein weiterer, sowie ein Schützenpanzer mit Maschinenkanone, der aussah, als hätte man bei dem Kampfpanzer den Turm weggelassen. Aus ihm kamen weitere sechs Personen heraus.<br>Vom Ende des Flurs knapp hinter der Theke konnte Shepard sie genau beobachten.  
>Es waren ausschließlich Menschen – die Kolonisten.<br>Sie zeigten großes Interesse an dem eigenartigen Schwebepanzer.

Doch genauso eigenartig sahen auch sie aus.

Keiner von ihnen trug eine richtige Rüstung, wie man es sonst aus der Galaxie kannte, geschweige einen persönlichen Schildgenerator, stattdessen besaßen sie allesamt Uniformen und Ausrüstung, die an das Militär des späten 21. Jahrhunderts erinnerte.  
>Grau gefleckte Tarnkleidung mit einem Gefechtshelm auf dem Kopf, gelegentlich eine Splitterschutzbrille und eine Weste, die allem Anschein nach mit Stahlplatten verstärkt war. Ebenso ungewöhnlich erschien die Bewaffnung. Ihre Sturmgewehre erinnerten an uralte, belgische FN FAL-Gewehre, die Kalashnikov des Westens, nur diese hier waren etwas größer und globiger. Zu aller Übertreibung hatte der Großteil der Kolonisten noch ein Bajonett am Lauf befestigt, oder einen kleinen Granatwerfer.<br>Die über 200 Jahre alt erscheinende Ausrüstung schien mehr eine schnelle und billige Eigenkonstruktion zu sein.  
>Allerdings sollte man vor dem Hintergrund des zerstörten Hammerheads keineswegs von minderwertig reden.<p>

Vorsichtig kam Shepard in den Laden und blieb nahe der Theke stehen, die Arme leicht und gut sichtbar erhoben, das Allianz-Emblem deutlich erkennbar und mit hochgeschobenem Visier, um sich von vorne herein als Mensch zu präsentieren.  
>Davon bemerkten die Kolonisten anfangs nichts und betraten mit angelegten Gewehren die Luke des Hammerheads.<br>Unterdessen betrat eine der Kolonisten den Laden.

Es war eine junge Frau, gerade mal um die 20 herum, mit kaukasischem Aussehen, die ziemlich blass wirkte.  
>Der Anteil an Frauen unter den bewaffneten Kräften war ausgesprochen hoch. Knapp über Hälfte von ihnen waren Frauen.<p>

„Hey.", rief Shepard der Frau zu.  
>Völlig erschrocken riss sie ihren Kopf hoch und starrte Shepard an.<br>„Allianz-Militär! Wir sind hier um zu helfen!"  
>Shepard fiel auf das die Frau ein geradezu geisterhaftes Erscheinungsbild hatte. Neben ihrer extrem blassen Haut, die man treffend als aschfahl beschreiben konnte, fiel auch das lange weiß-graue Haar auf, das unter dem Helm hervor schaute und die rote Augenfarbe. Es wirkte eher wie Albinismus, jedoch so instensiv, wie man es nur von Labormäusen kannte. In der heutigen Zeit konnte man das eigentlich dank der fortgeschrittenen Gentechnik problemlos behandeln.<p>

Noch während Shepard die Frau musterte wurde ihr Blick ernster.

Sie legte an.

Es war klar erkennbar, dass es sich hier um keine reflexartige Handlung handelte.

Shepard hoffte insgeheim, das sie ihn gefangen nehmen würde, so hätte er bessere Chancen alles zu erklären, doch die Frau dachte nicht daran.

Der Blick in ihren Augen verriet es.

Sie wollte töten.

Noch während Shepard zurück in den Flur weichen wollte, drückte die Kolonisten ab.

Den Gewehrschaft der übergroßen Waffe an die Schulter gedrückt um den Rückstoß abzufangen betätigte sie den Auslöser.  
>Mündungsfeuer und Lautstärke waren erheblich.<br>Es war als würde man eine Maschinenkanone abfeuern.  
>Ein gewaltiger Feuerstoß stieß aus dem Lauf heraus und durch die seitlichen Öffnung der Mündungsbremsen am Ende des Laufs fauchten ebenfalls Flammen.<p>

Es war kein gewöhnlicher Massebeschleuniger, sondern eine uralte Feuerwaffe, bei der der Schuss durch das Auslösen eines mechanischen Abzugs abgegeben wurde. Die Entzündung einer chemische Treibladung in der Patronenhülse selbst brachte die Patrone dann 4-fache Schallgeschwindigkeit.  
>Das war spürbar weniger als das was eine ordentlich Schusswaffe leisten konnte, wie man es dank der Masseneffekt-Technologie kannte. Das kompensierte die Waffen der Kolonisten durch die schiere Größe der Munition, die sie verwendeten.<br>Beängstigende war allein schon die Maße der Patronen. Gut fünf Zentimeter lang und einen Zentimeter im Durchmesser. Das die überall ordentliche Löcher reinstanzen konnte war schon mal klar.

Der erste Schuss verfehlte Shepard und schlug hinter ihm in die Wand ein, aus der er ganze Brocken heraussprengte. Die nächsten beiden Schüsse der Salve erwischten ihn und wurde nur dank den kinetischen Schilden abgewehrt.  
>Ausgehend von der Trefferwirkung auf den Schild entsprach die Leistung der Munition einer unmodifizierten M8-Avanger.<br>Sofort nahm Shepard die Beine in die Hand und rannte den Flur hinunter.

So hatte er sich das nicht gedacht.

Die Frau schrie ihm irgendwas hinterher, doch was verstand er in der Hektik nicht. Dafür hatte sie den Rest ihres Trupps auf Shepard und sein Team aufmerksam gemacht und die stürmten jetzt wie eine wild gewordene Meute hinterher.  
>Garrus, Tali und Liara staunten nicht schlecht, als ein laut „SCHEISSE!", brüllender Shepard durch die Tür gerannt kam, verfolgt von fast 20 bis an die Zähne bewaffneten Kolonisten, die sich alle in den engen Flur drängten.<br>„Ich wusste das das schief geht.", sagte Tali und sofort riss sie ihre Schrotflinte hoch.

Die drei hatten geahnt das es Ärger geben würde, denn Shepard war was das betraf ein richtiger Magnet. Mit ihren Waffen feuerten sie gegen die Wände und Decke des Flures, um das Vorrücken der Kolonisten zu unterdrücken. Verletzten, oder töten wollten sie keinen, weil das die Angelegenheit garantiert nur verschlimmern würde.  
>Trotzdem konnte sie nicht verhindern, das so mancher Querschläger seinen Weg in die Körper der Kolonisten fand.<br>Die wiederum stoppte das nicht im geringsten.  
>Geradezu wild feuerten die Kolonisten auf den Ausgang, dennoch war der Großteil ihrer Treffer sehr genau.<br>Mit seiner Mattock feuerte Garrus mehrfach über die Köpfe der wahnsinnig erscheinenden Angreifer hinweg, was wirkungslos blieb. Dann rang er sich dazu durch entschiedener vorzugehen. Er sah wie eine junge Frau vorgeprescht kam.  
>Garrus zielt auf des Bein und als er abdrücken wollte traf ihn eine Salve. Zwar wurde sie von seinem Schild abgefangen, doch lies ihn beim Zielen verziehen.<br>Der Schuss ging nicht ins Bein, sondern durchschlug die Weste weiter oben und ging ins Fleisch auf Höhe der Nieren.  
>Die Frau zuckte nur kurz, drückte ihren Ellbogen auf die blutende Wunde und richtete ihre Waffe auf Garrus neu aus.<p>

Dieser Moment, als ihre Blicke sich trafen, lies Garrus innerlich erschaudern.  
>Sofort gab er zwei weitere Schüsse ab, die beide einen Oberschenkel trafen, wodurch sie zusammenbrach. Doch obwohl sie jetzt am Boden lag minderte das den Einsatz den sie Zeigte nicht im geringsten.<br>Sofort drehte sie sich auf die Seite und gab im Liegen Dauerfeuer.

Das hier waren keine einfachen Menschen, denen man nur so eine Waffe und Rüstung in die Hand gedrückte und zum Kämpfen rausgeschickt hatte. Es waren ausgebildete und hoch motivierte Soldaten, die bereit waren ihr eigenes Leben wegzuwerfen.  
>Dafür sprach allein schon die Präzision und die Wildheit, die sie an den Tag legten.<br>Tali und Garrus mussten zurück in Deckung, denn um ihre Schilde stand es schon kritisch.  
>Um den Ansturm effektiv auszubremsen warf Shepard eine Blendgranate in den Flur, die beim Aufschlag sofort zündete und mit starker Licht und Geräuschentwicklung die Wahrnehmung störte.<br>Das Resultat: Die vorderen Reihen der Kolonisten, geblendet, schalteten ihre Sturmgewehre auf Vollautomatik und schossen einfach drauf los.  
>Es war eine gewaltige biotische Schockwelle, die die Kolonisten von den Beinen holte und für einen Moment eine Verschnaufspause bedeutete..<br>Gewöhnliches Unterdrückungsfeuer, mit dem man normalerweise ganze Infanteriezüge in Deckung zwang zeigte hier nicht mal ansatzweise die gewünschte Wirkung.  
>Nach der Schockwelle erzeugte Liara eine starke biotische Barriere vor dem Durchgang und versiegelte ihn hoffentlich so lange, damit sie genügend Zeit bekamen um die Flucht zu ergreifen und rannten vom Hinterhof aus eine Seitengasse hinunter.<br>Es war eine schwere Explosion, die sie auf der Hälfte des Weges kurz stoppen lies und als sie sich umdrehten hörten sie wie im Hinterhof ein Teil der Hauswand zusammenbrach und den Durchgang endgültig absperrte.  
>„Die sind vollkommen durchgeknallt.", meinte Tali.<p>

Damit hatte sie nicht unrecht. Nachdem die Wirkung der Blendgranate nachließ feuerten sie auf die Barriere und als sich normale Gewehrmunition als ineffektiv erwies zogen sie verdrossen ab, nur um kurz darauf mit einem Raketenwerfer wieder zu kommen. Die Barriere hielt dem Treffer nicht stand, aber die rückwärtigen Fassade auch nicht.

Ungestört erreichten sie so einen Schutthaufen am Ende der Gasse, hinter dem sie in Deckung gingen.  
>„Wie sieht es aus, Miranda?", fragte Shepard.<br>„Das könnte ich genauso gut sie fragen. Die Kolonisten haben das Interesse an ihnen verloren und umstellen den Hammerhead. EDI hat mehrere Lastwagen entdeckt, die sich von der Stadtgrenze in ihr Gebiet bewegen."  
>„Die suchen nach uns.", meldete Garrus.<br>„Ja ... ich befürchte wir müssen noch tiefer in die Stadt hinein.", sagte Shepard.  
>„Bitte nicht.", reagierte Liara.<br>„Shepard hat recht.", bestätigte Miranda. „Die Stadtgrenze in diesem Sektor ist allem Anschein nach schwer befestigt und da draußen ist nur flaches Terrain, ohne Möglichkeit sich zu verstecken. Vielleicht, wenn es ihnen gelingt eines der Hochhäuser zu erreichen, könnten wir sie mit dem Shuttle rausholen."  
>„Eigentlich habe ich nicht an einen Abzug gedacht."<br>„Was?", fragte die Gruppe um Shepard ungläubig.  
>„Sind sie da sicher? Die Kolonisten da unten sehen nicht danach aus, als wären sonderlich an unserer Hilfe interessiert und wenn ich mir hier so manche Aufnahmen ansehe, dann scheint es als hätten sie die Lage gut im Griff.", ergänzte Miranda.<br>„Wie

genau ist überhaupt die Situation in der Stadt?"  
>„Vom Stadtgebiet befindet sich schätzungsweise ein Viertel in der Hand der Söldnern, während in anderen Teilen schwere Kämpfe mit Fahrzeugen, Artillerie und Infanterie toben. Beide Seiten haben Lager und Feuerbasen in der ganzen Stadt aufgeschlagen ... stellenweise kann man kaum erkennen wer wer ist ... und eine klare Front gibt es auch nicht. Sie wollen da doch nicht wirklich rein?"<br>„Leider schon, immerhin müssen wir herausfinden was hier los ist. Zugegeben: Der Start war problematisch, aber wenn wir jetzt aufgeben ..."  
>„ACHTUNG! KONVOI! MEHRERE FAHRZEUG KOMMEN AUF SIE ZU!", hörten sie plötzlich Miranda aus ihren Funkgeräten rufen.<br>„Wie viel Zeit haben wir?", fragte Shepard.  
>„KEINE!", lautete die schockierende Antwort.<br>Weiter oben kamen aus einer Seitenstraße mehrere Rad- und Kettenfahrzeuge eingebogen und näherten sich schnell ihrer Postion. Sofort drückten sie sich in den Schutt, hielten ihre Waffen bereit und rechneten bereits mit dem Schlimmsten.

Dieser Konvoi war komplett durch EDIs gerutscht und setzt sich aus elf Fahrzeugen zusammen: Einem Kampfpanzer der die Vorhut bildete, drei Schützenpanzer, fünf gepanzerte, achträdige Nachschub-LKWs mit flacher Front und zwei Jeeps, die an eher an alte Pickups mit vier Türen erinnerten und zudem schwere Maschinengewehr auf dem Dach befestigt hatten, wohingegen der MG-Schütze nur durch einfach Panzerplatten an seiner Waffe geschützt war.

Je näher die Kolonne kam, desto stärker wuchs die innere Anspannung.  
>Sie rechneten jeden Moment fast damit, das die Fahrzeuge anhalten würden und die ausschwärmenden Soldaten sie kurz darauf entdecken würden.<p>

Diese Anspannung legte sich schnell wieder, als sie merkten, das ein Fahrzeug nach dem anderen den Schutthaufen, und damit auch sie, ignorierten und ohne was zu machen einfach weiter fuhren.  
>Regungslos blieben sie liegen bis auch das letzte Fahrzeug an ihnen vorbei war und weiter unten abgebogen hatte.<br>„Die Luft ist rein. Passieren sie jetzt die Straße und verschwinden sie in der Gasse auf der anderen Seite.", meldete Miranda.  
>„Danke.", war Shepards Antwort.<br>Im schnellen schritt rannten Shepard, Garrus, Liara und Tali los.

Die Straße selbst war ausgesprochen breit. Breite Bürgersteige auf beiden Seiten und jeweils drei Fahrspuren für jede Seite machten die Straße groß genug, dass man hier sogar die Normandy der Länge nach landen lassen konnte.

Auf dem Bildschirm sah Miranda wie die vier im Gänsemarsch über die Straße flitzten.  
>„Danke.", sagte sie, als ihr ein Crewmitglied eine kleine Wasserflasche brachte, von der sie einen kräftigen Schluck nahm.<br>Im CIC hatte sich bereits ein großer Teil der Crew und der Rest aus Shepards Team versammelt und starrte besorgt auf die Projektion. Unsicherheit und Verwirrung war aufgrund der Überschlagung der ganzen Ereignisse in ihren Gesichtern zu sehen. Miranda sah sich schon gezwungen so manchen zurück an seinen Posten zu schicken, um die volle Einsatzfähigkeit der Normandy zu gewährleisten.  
>Als sie wieder auf die Anzeigen blickte, die die ganze Kolonie aus der Vogelperspektive darstellte, verschluckte sie sich.<br>Panisch spuckte sie das Wasser aus und verteilte es über die Armaturen.  
>„NACHZÜGLER! SHEPARD! NACHZÜGLER!"<br>Erschrocken blickte Shepard die Straße hinunter und musste sehen wie ein Jeep mit vier Insassen im flotten Tempo um die Ecke gerauscht kam, während sie mitten auf der Straße standen.

Sie hatten keine Chance sich rechtzeitig zu verstecken.

Die vier Kolonisten entdeckten Shepard und sein Team sofort und die MG-Schützin hielt sofort drauf. Augenblicklich schlugen zwischen ihnen die Salven ein und trieben sie auseinander.  
>Tali, die das Schlusslicht der Gruppe bildete, hastete zurück hinter den Schutthaufen. Garrus und Liara warfen sich in einen nur wenige Meter entfernt Granattrichter und Shepard rannte weiter und warf sich mit einem Hechtsprung auf der anderen Straßen hinter den Trümmern einer herunter gestürzten Häuserwand in Deckung.<br>Er bekam es natürlich als erster ab  
>In seiner dicken Rüstung Verteidiger-Rüstung war er der reinste Blickfänger für die MG-Schützin.<br>Sie folgte Shepards Bewegungen und begann seine Deckung zu zerlegen. Die panzerbrechende Munition des Maschinengewehrs, dessen Wirkung selbst einer Maschinenkanone in den Schatten stellte, trug nach und nach die Wand ab hinter der Shepard kauerte.  
>Gegen diese Feuerkraft war keine Deckung sicher.<br>Mit seinem Mantis-Scharfschützengewehr legte Garrus an und nahm die Schützin ins Visier.  
>Er brauchte nur einen Moment zum Zielen und verpasste ihr ohne zu zögern einen Kopfschuss mitten durch den Schlitz der Panzerplatten. Leblos sackte sie auf der Ladefläche zusammen. Daraufhin wurde Garrus durch das konzentrierte Gewehrfeuer des Fahrers und Passagiers in Deckung gezwungen, die dann auf die eine Straßenseite rannten und sich Talis Position näherten.<br>Mit der Pistole in ihren Händen kam Tali aus ihrer hervor und wollte eigentlich den Beifahrer erledigen, als sie von dem Passagier überrascht wurde, der sich von ihr unbemerkt dem Schutthaufen genähert hatte und ihn bereits empor gestiegen war.  
>Sofort riss sie ihre Waffe herum, doch der Kolonist war bereits dermaßen nah, dass er ihr die Pistole aus der Hand treten konnte. Der sich dabei lösende Schuss ging wirkungslos in eine Wand. Tali sprang zurück und zog ihr Kampfmesser. Es genügte ein kleiner Schritt zur Seite und sie schaffte es gerade so dem Stich mit dem am Gewehr befestigten Bajonett auszuweichen.<br>Damit hatte ihr Gegner einen ganz klaren Reichweitenvorteil.  
>Der nächste Stich, auf Höhe der Brust, verfehlte sie wieder nur ganz knapp. Hier schaffte sie es den Angriff mit ihrem Messer zumindest an ihr vorbei zu lenken, doch das wichtigste war, das die beiden sich jetzt ausgesprochen nahe gegenüber standen.<br>Der Reichweitenvorteil war dahin.  
>Tali führte die Klinge zurück und stach sie dem Mann durch das Hemd in den rechten Unterarm, den dieser zur Verteidigung hoch gerissen hatte.<br>Eigentlich wollte sie ja auf den Hals zielen, nur sie dicke Halsmanschette, die der Kolonist trug, hätte schwerwiegende Verletzungen mit Sicherheit verhindert.  
>Dafür bekam Tali von ihrem Gegner mit dem Gewehrkolben einen heftigen Schlag gegen den Helm verpasst.<br>Sie spürte regelrecht wie sich die Kraft vom Helm sogar auf ihren Kopf übertrug und es schmerzte sehr. Ohne die Verbesserung der Panzerung ihres Schutzanzuges wäre der Helm vielleicht sogar gebrochen.  
>Der Kolonist hingegen hatte die Verletzung durch das Messer, welches sogar noch in seinem Arm steckte, kaum wahrgenommen.<br>Auf dem Rücken am Boden liegend sah sie wie der Kolonist das störende Messer mit einem Faustschlag entfernte und dann auf sie anlegte.  
>Im selben Augenblick hatte sie ihre halbautomatische Scimitar-Schrotflinte gezogen und drückte ab.<br>In schneller Reihenfolge hämmerten die acht Schuss aus der Waffe in die Brust des Mannes ein. Dabei schienen die Panzerplatten der Schutzweste tatsächlich in der Lage zu sein einen spürbaren Schutz zu bieten. Der ersteTreffer durch Schrotpartikel blieb scheinbar vollkommen wirkungslos und es brauchte mehrere Schüsse bis etwas durch ging. Es war Talis letzter Schuss, bevor das Thermomagazin ausgewechselt werden musste, der den Kolonisten erledigte. Diesem Dauerfeuer noch dazu aus dieser kurzen Entfernung hielt die gepanzerte Weste einfach nicht stand und beim letzten Schuss brachen die Panzerplatten, wodurch etliche Stahlsplitter mit in den Körper des Mannes getrieben wurden. Erst dann brach der Kolonist zusammen und blieb regungslos neben dem Schutthaufen, den er herunter plumpste, neben Tali liegen.  
>Derweil bekam es Shepard ebenfalls im Nahkampf mit einem der Kolonisten zu tun. In seine Deckung gezwungen hatte er ebenfalls nicht mitbekommen wie der Beifahrer an ihn heran kam und bemerkte ihn erst, als er wegen dem plötzlich aufhörendem MG-Feuer zur Seite blickte, wo der Kolonist bereits mit einer alten Schrotflinte - einem Vorderschaftrepetierer, auch Pump Gun genannt - auf ihn zielte.<br>Aus nächster Nähe schoss er auf Shepard, noch bevor dieser reagieren konnte.  
>Natürlich retteten die kinetischen Schilde sein Leben, doch das auch nur grad so.<br>Egal wie altertümlich diese Waffen erschienen, sie hatten eine gewaltige Feuerkraft.  
>Geladen mit hochexplosiver Splittermunition die beim Aufschlag explodierte zog sie Shepard gut fast die Hälfte der Schildstärke ab.<br>Reflexartig kam Shepard aus seiner Deckung geschnellt und griff nach der Waffe. Der Kolonist hatte derweil bereits die nächste Patrone in den Lauf geladen und drückte erneut ab. Shepards Schild stand kurz davor zu versagen.  
>Der nächste Schuss wäre garantiert tödlich.<br>Es gelang ihm die Schrotflinte seines Gegners zu packen. Diese wehrte sich und bekam dafür mit voller Wucht einen Faustschlag mitten ins Gesicht, wodurch der Kolonist die Waffe los ließ. Eigentlich wollte Shepard der ganzen Sache jetzt sofort ein Ende setzen und seinen Gegner mit dessen eigener Waffe töten, nur das konnte er plötzlich ganz getrost vergessen.  
>Ein recht eng eingestellter Trageriemen verhinderte, dass Shepard die Flinte richtig einsetzen konnte.<br>Dafür war jetzt der Kolonist wieder am Zug. Er griff ebenfalls nach seiner Waffe und riss es zusammen mit Shepard, der ebenfalls nicht los lassen wollte, herum und drohte ihn zu Boden zu werfen. Der eher etwas schmächtig erscheinende Mann mit eingefallenem Gesicht erwies sich als kräftiger, als man es auf den ersten Blick vermuten würde und obwohl er sich behäbiger bewegte als Shepard in seiner dicken Rüstung brachte er diesen gehörig ins Schwitzen.  
>Als Shepard in dem Gerangel wieder versuchte die Balance und Überhand zu gewinnen lies der Kolonist die Waffe einfach los und Shepard so nach hinten stolpern.<br>Nur die Sache lief etwas anders als beide sich das vorgestellt hatten. Der Plan des Kolonisten sah vor sich zu ducken, damit der Trageriemen über seinen Kopf rutschen konnte,

nur er blieb genau da am Helm im Nacken hängen und verhinderte das Shepard hinfiel. Der Kolonist musste selbst einen kraftvollen Schritt nach hinten machen um zu verhindern, das er selbst hinfallen würde und damit brachte er Shepard ungewollt nahe an sich heran.  
>Shepard verpasste ihm einen Kolbenschlag ins Gesicht, was ihn beinahe selbst zur Seite hin umwarf. Mit einem schnellen Schritt nach vorne gelangt Shepard hinten den Rücken des Kolonisten und noch bevor dieser sich versah wickelte er ihm seinen eigenen Trageriemen mit einer schnellen Handbewegung um den Hals.<p>

Er war drauf und dran den Mann zu erwürgen.

Es war eine Sache, wenn man einen Gegner auf Entfernung mit einer Schusswaffe tötete, doch aus dieser Nähe, im Nahkampf, da wurde es persönlich.

Während Shepard mit aller Kraft die Kehle des Mannes zu drückte, merkte er nicht, wie er vom Boden gehoben wurde, als sich der Kolonist nach vorne beugte.  
>Er merkte es erst, als sich sein Gegner mit ihm zur Seite auf den Boden warf, nur dessen Hoffnung sich so von Shepard befreien zu können erfüllten sich nicht.<br>Auf dem Boden liegend begann Shepard den Riemen erneut so straff wie möglich anzuziehen.

Im Nachhinein wird er sich wundern wie er nur dermaßen in Rage geraten konnte.

Je mehr er würgte, desto stärker wehrte sich der Kolonist.

Es machte ihm überhaupt nichts aus.

Er rollte zur Seit und schaffte es sich und Shepard selbst hinter ihm auf den Rücken zu befördern, wo er sich mit Tritten und Schlägen zu befreien versuchte.  
>All diese Versuche blieben erfolglos und Shepard setzte seine ganze Kraft ein um den Riemen noch enger zu ziehen.<br>Damit treib er den Kolonisten augenscheinlich zu einer Verzweiflungstat. Aus einer am Gürtel befestigten Scheide zog er ein Kampfmesser, aber anstatt damit nach Shepard zu stechen, was dieser zuerst befürchtete, begann er den Riemen durchzuschneiden.

Direkt am Hals.

Shepard hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen.  
>Vollkommen perplex sah er zu wie sein Gegner ohne zu zögern sich die Klinge an den Hals führte und den Fast anliegenden Riemen schnell durchsägte.<br>Nur Sekunden später hatte er den Riemen durch und schnitt sich in den Hals, was Blut auf Shepards Visier Tropfen lies.  
>Befreit aus seiner misslichen Lage sprang der Kolonist auf, zog seine Pistole und schwang herum, wo er in Shepards eigenen Pistolenlauf blickte.<p>

Shepard drückte ab.

Der Schuss traf die Backe, zerschmetterte Teile der Wangenknochen und blieb im Kopf stecken.  
>Der Kolonist taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück und sackte auf die Knie, wo er sich an den kaputten Resten der Wand abstützte.<br>Trotz des gut sichtbaren Einschusses wies die Trefferzone im Gesicht kaum Verformungen auf. Noch verwunderlicher war es, dass der Kolonist weiterhin lebt und noch voll bei Sinnen war.  
>Schwer atmend stützte er sich ab und starrte Shepard an, der sich aufrichtete.<br>Plötzlich war es wie als würde man einen Schalter im Kopf dieses Mannes umlegen. Sein Gesicht zeigte es. Wie als hätte man eine Bestie erweckt. Vollkommen unerwartet sprang der Kolonist auf und fiel ihn regelrecht an. In seiner Panik schlug Shepard mit Faust und Pistole auf den Mann ein, der sich an ihm festklammerte und konnte gerade so sich von ihm befreien indem es ihm gelang seinen Gegner zur Seite zu werfen. Als der sich aber wieder aufrichten wollte schoss ihm Shepard sein gesamtes Thermomagazin in den Kopf bis er sich nicht mehr rührte.

Fanatismus bis in den Tod.  
>Diese Kerle waren ein ganz anderes Kaliber.<br>Er kannte keinen Feind der ein vergleichbares Verhalten aufwies.

„Machen Sie das sie da wegkommen, Shepard. Der Konvoi hat umgedreht und kommt zurück.", vernahm er Mirandas Stimme über seien Helm.  
>Er kam aus seiner Deckung hervor und rief: „GARRUS, LIARA, TALI! WIR MÜSSEN HIER WEG! SOFORT!"<br>Eine Teil einer Gewehrsalve traf ihn und zwang ihn erneut in Deckung. Der Fahrer auf der anderen Straßenseite hatte sich im Rahmen eines Rolltors versteckt und feuerte auf ihn, während die anderen drei vergeblich versuchten ihn von ihrer Position aus zu treffen.  
>Als sie Shepards Anweisung hörten sprangen sie auf und gaben im Laufen Sperrfeuer auf den Fahrer. Um ihnen ebenfalls Deckung geben zu können schnappte sich Shepard die Schrotflinte des Kolonisten und legte an. Die Anwendung erfolgte dabei vollkommen intuitiv. Durch das zurückziehen des Vorderschafts wurde die leere Patrone ausgeworfen und mit der Vorwärtsbewegung wurde die Patrone eine neue in den Lauf geladen. Simpelste Mechanik.<br>Er erwartete nicht wirklich den Gegner zu treffen, aber ein großflächig verteilter Hagel aus Explosivsplittern der um einen herum hoch geht sollte ausreichen um den Kerl zu unterdrücken.  
>Mit dem Schaft eng an die Schulter gedrückt betätigte er den Abzug.<br>Der einsetzende „Regen" schaffte es wirklich den Fahrer für ein paar Sekunden zurückzuhalten und gab Garrus, Liara und Tali wertvolle Zeit.  
>Shepard selbst hatte es beinahe umgehauen und das Gewehr lies er fallen. Den Rückstoß den es verursacht hatte war heftig gewesen und stärker als alles vergleichbare in dieser Kategorie.<br>Von seinem anrückendem Team hochgeholfen gelangten sie in eine andere Seitengasse, über die sie sich absetzen konnten.  
>Der zurückkehrende Konvoi dachte nicht daran die Verfolgung aufzunehmen, sondern versuchte noch zu retten was zu retten war. Außerdem waren Shepard und Co längst außer Sicht und die Gefahr in einen Hinterhalt zu geraten wollte man nicht riskieren.<p>

Immer tiefer drangen sie, geleitet von Miranda aus dem Orbit immer tiefer in die Stadt hinein und erst nach über einem Kilometer durch die verschiedensten Schlupfwinkel und verwinkelten Gassen, die sie mit absoluter Vorsicht durchquerten, stellenweise warteten sie unzählige Minuten an einer menschenleeren Straße, nur um absolut sicher zu sein, das nicht irgendwo jemand lauert, erreichten sie eine der Hauptstraßen und um nicht völlig ungeschützt im Freien zu stehen betraten sie den massiven Rohbau eines Bürogebäudes, der über einen kleine Brücke mit einem zweiten, fast fertig gestellten Bürogebäude daneben verbunden war.  
>Stockwerk für Stockwerk überprüften sie methodisch und behutsam, bis sie auf Höhe der Brücke in der Mitte ankamen und hinter Paletten und anderen Baumaterialien in Deckung gingen.<br>Bis jetzt hatten sie kein einziges Wort miteinander geredet und sich nur mit Handzeichen verständigt.  
>„Was um alles in der Welt ist hier los?", fragte Tali. „Ich meine ... eine belagerte Kolonie der Menschen schön und gut, aber was geht hier bitte vor?"<p>

Talis Frage war mehr als berechtigt. Während ihres Marsches in die Stadt sahen sie keinen einzigen Zivilisten, sondern nur bewaffnete Kräfte. Anfangs dachten sie man hätte die gesamte Bevölkerung zwangsrekrutiert. Einen Gedanken den sie schnell wieder verwarfen. Außerdem passte die Stadt selbst in kein bekanntes Schema. Selbst EDI konnte weder aus Gegenwart noch Vergangenheit etwas vergleichbares finden. Es war wie als wären sie in einer ganz anderen Welt gelandet. Dafür waren ständig die gedämpften Geräusche von Schüssen und Explosionen zu hören. Söldner und Soldaten der Kolonisten lieferten sich ohne Unterbrechung Gefechte. Manchmal ganz nah, manchmal ganz fern.

„Ich weiß es doch selbst nicht. Das war alles so nicht geplant ... das hätte niemals so laufen sollen.", antwortete Shepard.  
>„Selbst Sie wissen, dass kein Plan den ersten Kontakt mit dem Feind überlebt ...", meinte Garrus.<br>„Ja, aber wer hätte ahnen das wir die Menschen hier auch zum Feind haben. Keiner von uns. Shepard hatte sich ganz klar zu erkennen gegeben und trotzdem haben die sie angegriffen. Denen scheint vollkommen egal zu sein wer wie sind. Sehen scheinen uns auch als Feinde zu sehen.", unterbrach Liara.  
>„Was das betrifft ... haben sie denen mal in die Augen geschaut?", fragte Tali. „Ich meine ... ich bin mit einem in den Nahkampf geraten ... sie ja auch, Shepard ... und in ihren Augen habe ich nichts mehr menschliches gesehen ... nur noch blanker Hass der alles überlagert."<br>„Das ist mir auch aufgefallen.", begann Garrus. „In meiner Zeit bei der Citadel-Sicherheit hatte ich schon mit verschiedenen Spezies in den unterschiedlichsten Situationen zu tun. Nur dieser Gesichtsausdruck ist mir noch nie untergekommen ... purer Hass, Aggression, Fanatismus, Mord- und Blutlust vereint in einem einzigen Ausdruck mit einer Intensität ... einen derartig drastischen habe Gesichtsausdruck hatte ich noch nie gesehen."  
>„Ich hatte das Gefühl als hätte ich es mit einem Raubtier zu tun.", ergänzte Shepard.<br>„Nur kurz um absolut sicher zu gehen. Hat man auf sie geschossen bevor, oder nachdem sie sich zu erkennen gegeben haben?", fragte Garrus.  
>Shepard lies die Ereignisse Revue passieren und konnte bereits einige Sekunden später eine Antwort darauf geben.<br>„Danach. Eindeutig danach."

Wilde Kolonien. Das war es, was Shepard dabei sofort in den Sinn kam. Diese Kolonie musste wohl von jenen gegründet worden sein, die die Autorität der Allianz ablehnen. Eine andere Erklärung bot sich ihm im Moment einfach nicht an.

„Was ist das?", fragte Garrus.  
>„Was ist was?", erwiderte Liara.<br>„Dieses Geräusch? Hört ihr es nicht?"  
>Leise nahmen sie ihre Waffen in die Hände und verhielten sich absolut still.<br>„Jetzt höre ich es auch.", sagte Shepard.  
>Es war ein eigenartiges Brummen und Rumpeln, das langsam näher kam.<br>„Miranda, wie sieht unsere Umgebung aus?", fragte Shepard, nur um zu merken das, solange sie sich in dem Gebäude aufhielten, sie mit der Normandy keinen Kontakt herstellen konnten.  
>Sofort gingen sie hinter die Säulen und blickten die Straßen der Kreuzung hinunter. Es vergingen angespannte Momente in denen das Rumpeln, Rattern und Brummen immer näher kam. Sie allesamt befürchteten wieder irgendeine böse Überraschung von den Kolonisten, denn obwohl die Geräusche so manchem vertraut waren konnten sie sie nicht einordnen.<br>Nur bei dem was sich ihnen präsentierte wussten sie nicht, ab sie erleichtert, oder besorgt sein sollten.  
>„Da. Tomkah.",<p>

sagte Garrus und zeigte vorsichtig aus der Deckung heraus auf das große, sechsrädige Gefechtsfahrzeug, das aus südlicher Richtung aus den äußeren Stadtbezirken kam.  
>„Tomkah?", fragte Tali.<br>„Kroganischer Schützenpanzer ... da ... gefolgt von einem Grizzly.", erwiderte Shepard, als hinter dem anhaltenden Tomkah ein weiteres vergleichsweise sehr flaches, sechsrädiges Objekt zum Vorschein kam.

Shepard missfiel es sehr zu sehen, dass der M29 Grizzly IFV, ein älterer Schützenpanzer der Allianz, im Dienst von Söldner stand. Normalerweise wurden sie an Gruppierungen in den Terminus-Systemen und der Attika-Traverse „verliehen", die der Allianz wohl gesonnen war, umnicht selbst in Erscheinung treten zu müssen.  
>Da dies sehr leicht nach hinten los gehen konnte, wenn eine dieser Gruppen der Allianz den Rücken kehrte kann sich jeder denken.<p>

Politik war ein dreckiges Geschäft.

Das die beiden Fahrzeuge im Dienst im Dienst von Söldnern standen war leicht erkennbar. Zwar hatte nur das Tomkah das Emblem des Blood Pack aufgemalt, dafür saßen auf dem Heck des Grizzlys locker zehn bis 15 Söldner – Blue Suns und Eclipse bunt gemischt. Die beiden „Kampftaxis" stoppten kurz vor der Kreuzung und begannen ihre Passagiere auszuladen. Zu den anderen Söldnern gesellten sich zwei Kroganer und ein knappes Dutzend Vorcha, die aus dem Tomkah kamen.  
>Zusammen bildeten sie ein überraschend gut eingespieltes Team, gaben sich gegenseitig Deckung und schützen ihre Flanken. Man konnte sehen wie ein Turianer der Blue Suns einem der Kroganer Anweisungen gab und der befolgte sie ohne ein einziges Murren.<br>„Blood Pack, Blue Suns und Eclipse ... das letzte Mal als ich die alle zusammen arbeiten sah hatten sie mich auf Omega gejagt ... und da waren sie schon recht verzweifelt ... ich glaube die haben hier wohl die gleichen Probleme wie wir.", merkte Garrus an.  
>Wie sehr er da recht hatte wusste er zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht.<br>Dann vernahmen alle ein Dröhnen.  
>Noch während die Söldner in Deckung hasteten schlug in der Gebäudefront auf der gegenüber liegenden Straßenseite eine Salve von ungelenkten Raketen ein. Der Beschuss galt ganz klar den Fahrzeugen und hatte sie deutlich verfehlt.<br>Mit einem Jaulen donnerte eine Maschine über sie hinweg, die zwar eine frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit einer A-61 Mantis besaß, aber weitaus größer, massiver und lauter war. Die Söldner schossen wild in die Luft, nur der Jäger verschwand wieder zwischen den Häuserschluchten.  
>Dann begannen die Söldner in die umliegenden Gebäude auszuschwärmen, auch den Rohbau und plötzlich war sporadisches Gewehrfeuer zu vernehmen, welches jedoch von weiter entfernt kam.<br>„Ziehen wir ab.", sagte Shepard.  
>Er hatte keine Lust das die Söldner bereits jetzt von ihrer Anwesenheit erfuhren. Wer weiß wie das ausgehen würde.<br>Zusammen verließen sie den Rohbau leise und mit angelegten Waffen über die Verbindungsbrücke , während die Söldner bereits in den ersten Stock vordrangen. Im schnellen Schritt passierten sie den 25 Meter langen Glas und Stahlbau, dessen Scheiben zum Schutz mit dicken Holzplatten und Plastikplanen eingekleidet war. So konnte sie unbemerkt und ohne Probleme zum Zwillingsgebäude gelangen.  
>Dieses Gebäude war das identisch Abbild des Rohbaus, nur schon deutlich fortgeschrittener. Zwar lag noch überall massenhaft und kistenweise Material herum, doch erste Büromöbel, wenn auch noch eingepackt, waren bereits hier eingelagert worden.<p>

Als sie von der Verbindungsbrücke kamen und um die Ecke liefen begegnete ihnen, zu ihrer Überraschung, ein kleines Mädchen, das sie sofort, ebenfalls sichtlich überrascht, anstarrte.  
>Sofort senkten sie ihre Waffen.<br>„Was zum ...", begann Garrus.  
>„Ganz ruhig. Wir tun dir nichts. Wir sind hier um zu helfen.", sagte Shepard mit ruhiger Stimmer und ging vor dem nur wenige Meter entfernten Kind in die Hocke.<br>„Ähm ... Shepard!", ermahnte Tali.

Das Mädchen vor ihnen war, ausgehend von ihrer Statur, vielleicht 14, maximal 15 Jahre alt.  
>Nur was man bei dem Anblick dieses kleinen, unschuldigen Kindes vollkommen übersah war die Tatsache, das es eine vollständige Uniform mit Helm, Schutzweste und Kampfstiefeln trug.<p>

Dann sprang ihr Blick um.

Der unschuldige, verängstigte Ausdruck in den Kulleraugen des zärtliches Gesichts verschwand und an seine Stelle kam etwas grausames.  
>Mit einer schnellen Schulterbewegung war sie die hinter ihrem Rücken an einem Trageriemen hängende kleine Uzi-Maschinenpistole herum und hielt sie im nächsten Moment fest in ihren Händen.<br>„Verdammt.", stieß Shepard auf, als er in den Lauf der Waffe blickte.  
>Ohne auch nur zu zögern drückte die Kleine ab und deckte die vier mit einem Kugelhagel ein, während sie selbst seitwärts hinter eine Säule in Deckung ging. Shepard rollte zur Seite hinter eine Ladung aufeinander gestapelter Stahlrohre, Garrus gesellte sich knapp daneben unter den Durchgang der Verbindungsbrücke, Liara ging ebenfalls hinter einer Säule in Deckung und Liara war sich zwischen einen Haufen eingepackter Büroschränke in Deckung.<br>Nach 20 Schuss musste das Mädchen nachladen. Ein Vorgang den sie hervorragend beherrschte. Bereits nach nur ein paar Sekunden hatte sie das alte Magazin entfernt, durch ein neues ersetzt und die Waffe durchgeladen. Danach gab sie Dauerfeuer auf Garrus, der mal kurz aus der Deckung hervor blickte. Die Schüsse verfehlten ihn nur knapp und sprengten dafür den Putz von dem Durchgang und trafen etliche Scheiben. Garrus erwiderte das Feuer und traf nur die Säule. Daraufhin streckte das Mädchen nur die Maschinenpistole aus der Deckung hervor und verschoss den Rest ihres Magazins.  
>Liara stellte sich an ihre Biotik einzusetzen, nur der Plan entwickelte sich anders als gedacht. Aus der Deckung der Säule heraus flog eine dosenförmige Granate in ihre Richtung und bevor sie aufschlug fing Liara sie mit ihren biotischen Fähigkeiten auf und warf postwendend zurück, wo sie genau vor den Füßen des Mädchens landete.<br>Anders als gedacht ging sie nicht hoch, da sie einen Zeitzünder besaß und keinen Aufschlagszünder. Sie reagierte darauf indem sie die Granate locker lässig wegtrat, sich duckte und gleichzeitig ihre Maschinenpistole nachlud, als die Granate kurz darauf auf der anderen Seite des Raumes explodierte.  
>Blind schoss sie den Inhalt eines weiteren Magazins durch den Raum. Mit seinem neuen N7 Valkyrie-Sturmgewehr und dessen Granatwerfer war Shepard drauf und dran das Mädchen mit einem Betäubungsschuss aus ihrer Deckung zu jagen. Er ging inzwischen nicht mehr davon aus, dass er es hier mit einem gewöhnlichen Kind zu tun hatte.<br>Genau in dem Moment, als er abdrücken wollte, tauchten über ein Treppenhaus im hinteren Teil des Raumes zwei weitere Kolonisten in einer schweren Rüstung auf, die den ganzen Körper einhüllte. Einer von ihnen trug ein mittleres, dem M60 ähnelnden, Maschinengewehr und der andere eine RPG – einen schultergestützten Raketenwerfer. Shepard zielte auf den Raketenschützen, erfasste ihn mithilfe der integrierten VI und drückte ab. Die Granate flog quer durch den Raum und erwischte stattdessen den MMG-Schützen, der in die Schusslinie geraten war. Der nachfolgende Treffer haute ihn förmlich um. Der Raketenschütze sah kurz nach seinem Kollegen und richtete dann selbst seine Waffe aus. Sofort gab Shepard mehrere Schüsse ab, die die Umgebung und den Kolonisten trafen, aber bei letzterem keine Trefferwirkung zeigten.  
>Dafür kam jetzt der Raketenschütze zum Zug.<br>Er schwenkte herum, zielte und drückte ab.  
>Beim Abfeuern der Rakete wurde die gesamt Treibladung bereits im Abschussrohr verbrannt. Die dabei entstehenden Abgase traten hinten geschossartig hervor und verwandelten einige dünne Holzplatten in brennende Späne. Die so beschleunigte Granate, deren ballistische Flugbahn durch ausklappende Ruder stabilisiert wurde, donnerte nur knapp an Shepard vorbei und passierte nur ganz knapp auch Garrus, welcher erschrak, weil er eben noch vorhatte aus der Deckung zu kommen. Sie flog durch eines der zuvor zerschossenen Fenster und schlug auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite in ein Gebäude ein.<br>„Die sind vollkommen durchgeknallt!", sagte Garrus.  
>Er schaute etwas verdutzt, als eine kleine, hässliche Gestalt an ihm vorbei lief.<br>Es war ein Vorcha.  
>Bewaffnet mit einer Avenger rannte der Vorcha an Garrus und Shepard vorbei und schoss wild auf den Raketenschützen los. Dabei passierte er die Säule hinter der das Mädchen noch immer stand.<p>

Er bemerkte sie nicht mal.

Sie dafür schon und erschoss die Kreatur von hinten.

Weitere Söldner trafen in der Etage ein und zur Überraschung von Shepards Team leisteten sie ihnen Unterstützung. Eine Asari der Eclipse schleuderte eine komprimierte Ladung biotischer Energie in Kugelform quer durch den Raum und landete einen Volltreffer gegen den Raketenschützen. Die dabei entstehende Entladung wirkte wie eine Schockwelle und warf alles in einem Umkreis von mehreren Metern um. Mit ihrer Maschinenpistole warf sie sich zu Liara in Deckung, von wo aus die beiden Asari gemeinsam das Treppenhaus beschossen.  
>Neben Shepard war sich ein Batarianer der Blue Suns in Deckung und beschoss ebenfalls in die selbe Richtung.<br>Mit einem Kampfschrei stürmten weitere Kolonisten in leichten und mittleren Rüstungen aus dem Treppenhaus hervor, eröffneten das Feuer und sprangen hinter allem in Deckung was auch nur im entferntesten Schutz bot. Unterdessen bekam Shepard von einem Kroganer des Blood Pack Unterstützung. Die schwer gepanzerte Echse bewegte sich seitwärts in Talis Richtung und feuerte unablässig mit seiner dicken, zweiläufigen Schrotflinte auf die Gegner.  
>Die Kolonisten hielten sofort drauf und es brauchte einige Salven bis sie den Kroganer niederzustreckten.<br>Die panzerbrechende Wirkung ihrer Munition war keineswegs zu verachten und brauchte den Vergleich mit aktuellen Waffen nicht zu meiden.  
>Und damit wollten die Überraschungen einfach nicht enden.<br>Aus dem Treppenhaus kam etwas hoch, was Shepard zuerst eigentlich als Kroganer

identifiziert hätte.  
>Wegen des massiven Körpers und der Größe.<br>Eigentlich.  
>Allein schon der Gang verriet das es ein Mensch war.<br>Es war ein globiges, schwer gepanzertes Exoskellet mit eigener Energieversorgung und Servomotoren.  
>„TANK!", brüllte die eine Eclipse-Expertin.<p>

Die Söldner hatten schon schmerzhafte Erfahrung mit dem vielfältigem Waffenarsenal der Einwohner machen müssen.

In dem Moment offenbarte der besagte „Tank" was seine Definition von Feuerkraft war und zeigte wie ein richtiges Unterdrückungsfeuer auszusehen hatte. Tali versuchte derweil einen Hackvorgang, nur um festzustellen, das sie keinen Zugang zu dessen Systeme fand.

Bewaffnet mit einer Minigun legte er einen Kugelhagel in den Raum, den man bisher so noch nicht erlebt hat und zerfetzte sofort einen Turianer und Vorcha.  
>Das Mädchen nutzte die Chance und zog sich geduckt zurück und der Rest der Kolonisten begann über beide Seiten des Raumes vorzurücken. Dabei hatten sie ihre Sturmgewehre auf Einzelfeuer gestellt und schossen kontinuierlich und ausgesprochen präzise auf die Deckung hinter der ihre Feinde kauerten. Unterstützt wurden sie dabei von zwei weiteren MMG-Schützen, die Tische Zweibeine nutzen im ihre Präzision zu verbessern.<p>

Der Batarianer packte Shepard an der Schulter und brüllte ihn an.  
>„WIR MÜSSEN HIER SOFORT WEG!"<br>Das war leichter gesagt als getan.  
>Shepard erwartete eigentlich, das der Tank irgendwann aufhören würde zu schießen, zum nachladen, oder so, wie es die MMG-Schützen taten, doch danach sah es nicht aus. Der Kerl hielt einfach weiter drauf und seine Kameraden kamen immer näher.<p>

Die Söldner warfen Massen an Rauchgranaten in den Raum ,die binnen kürzester Zeit Zeit alles alles einnebelten und den Kolonisten so die Sicht nahmen. Zwar stoppten sie deren Vormarsch, doch jetzt schalteten alle wieder auf Vollautomatik um und gaben blindlings Dauerfeuer kreuz und quer in den Nebel.  
>Shepard, sein Team und die Söldner nutzen die Gelegenheit und rannten über die Verbindungsbrücke zurück. Es war genau die richtige Entscheidung, denn bereits auf der Hälfte des Weges erschütterte eine heftige Explosion die Konstruktion.<br>Eine weitere RPG hatte ihre Deckung pulverisiert.  
>Zusammen erreichte diese ungleiche Gruppe den Rohbau und flüchtete von dort in die unteren Etagen, während man von draußen der Gefechtslärm rapide zunahm. Heftiges Gewehrfeuer, das Donnern von Geschützen und Explosionen war ganz deutlich zu hören.<p>

Draußen erkannte Shepard endgültig in was sie da hinein geraten waren.

Ein ausgewachsener Krieg in seiner vollen Härte.

Hier waren sie inmitten einer gepanzerten Offensive gelandet.  
>Anders konnte man es nicht beschreiben.<br>Das Tomkah und der Grizzly standen nebeneinander und feuerten mit ihren Massebeschleunigergeschützen die Straße hinunter. Ihre Ziele waren vier Kampfpanzer der Kolonisten, fast 300 Meter entfernt. Ein fünfter war nur noch ein Wrack und brannte aus. Die Kampfpanzer feuerten ihre Geschütze ab, wovon eine Granate den Schild des Tomkahs traf. Sie deckten damit den Vormarsch ihrer eigenen Truppen. Unzählige Infanteristen stürmten durch die mit Trümmern übersäte Straße und nutzten jede noch so kleine Deckung perfekt aus, wobei sie von den MGs der Kampftaxis beharkt wurden. Die Söldner bildeten eine Feuerlinie unter Nutzung verfügbarer Deckung und konzentrierten das Feuer auf einzelne Elemente der vorrückenden Kolonisten. Zwei aus südlicher Richtung kommende A-61 Mantis stießen hinzu und belegten die anstürmenden Kolonisten mit einem Raketenhagel, der viele tötete und einen der Panzer ausschaltete, nur davon ließen die sich nicht aufhalten.  
>Die wiederum erwiderten das mit massiven Gewehrfeuer, RPGs und dem zunehmenden Einsatz von Mörsern. Unweit von Shepard schlug auf der Straße eine Mörsergranate ein und ihre Druckwelle und der entstehende tödliche Regen aus Asphaltsplittern zerfetzte einige der ungeschützten und nur leicht gepanzerten Söldner.<br>Die Granaten waren zum Glück ungelenkt und folgten einer ballistischen Flugbahn, weshalb die Mörserschützen ihre Waffen per Hand erst einschießen mussten. Nur leider waren sie darin ausgesprochen gut.  
>Plötzlich wurde eine der Mantis von Raketen getroffen, die den Jäger in der Luft in Stücken rissen und seine brennenden Wrackteile über den ganzen Block verteilten. Die zweite Mantis dreht sofort bei und entkam durch die Häuserschluchten.<br>Man hatten keine Ahnung woher dieser plötzlich Angriff kam, aber im Angesicht der unaufhaltsamen Horden, dem immer präziser werdendem Mörserfeuer und dem Verlust ihrer Luftunterstützung war ein taktischer Rückzug die einzig sinnvolle Option.  
>Der Grizzly und das Tomkah begannen sich unter dem anhaltendem Beschuss zurückzuziehen, gefolgt von den Söldnern, die einfach nur um ihr Leben rannten. Einige machten den Fehler und liefen quer über die Straße, ohne auf ausreichend Deckung zu achten. Das machte sie zu idealen Zielen, die sich die Kolonisten nicht entgingen ließen. Shepards und sein Team machten diese Fehler nicht und liefen von Anfang an in geduckter Haltung zischen den Schützenpanzern und Hauswänden entlang, um sich so vor Beschuss und Splittern zu schützen.<br>Sie folgten den Söldner die sich in eine abknickende Seitenstraße absetzten und so aus dem Schussfeld der Kolonisten brachten. Dort hielten die beiden Gefechtsfahrzeuge an und nahmen die verbleibenen Kämpfer auf. Selbst Shepard, Garrus, Liara und Tali bestiegen den Grizzly.  
>Auch wenn es nicht die beste Idee war, so war sie weitaus besser als die Alternative zurückzubleiben.<br>Kaum war der letzte aufgesprungen fuhren die Panzer auch schon los. Ein letzter Söldner schaffte es gerade so sich an der Ladefläche festzuhalten und ging nur mithilfe der anderen Söldner nicht verloren, die ihm hoch halfen.  
>Da saßen sie.<br>Schwer atmend, umringt von Söldner aus der ganzen Galaxie, während in der Umgebung weitere Granaten und Raketen einschlugen. Shepard lehnte sich zurück, schob sein Visier hoch und starrte in den Himmel. Er konnte eigenartige Kondenzstreifen sehen, die sich langsam durch den blauen Himmel zogen, bis dunkler Rauch der Brände durch den umdrehenden Wind in ihre Richtung gedrückt wurden und sie verdeckte.  
>Er hörte wie sich die Söldner über den gescheiterten Angriff unterhielten und stritten. Die einen waren der Meinung sie hätten nichts erreicht, außer zu viel wertvoll Material zu verlieren, während andere nur meinten die Kämpfe hätten für beide Seiten nichts gebracht. Es war ausschließlich pessimistisches.<br>Dann kamen sie auf ein anderes Thema zu sprechen.  
>„Wenn haben wir da überhaupt aufgelesen?", fragte der eine Batarianer und alle Söldner drehten ihre Köpfe Shepard und seinem Team zu.<br>„Oh oh.", murmelten sie, während sie aufmerksam von Kopf bis Fuss gemustert wurden.  
>„Allianz-Militär.", sagte ein Turianer.<br>„Wusste gar nicht das die auch Quarianer einstellen.", kam es von einem Batarianer.  
>„Wohl verlaufen was?", witzelte ein anderer.<br>„Ich kenn den.", kam es von einem Menschen im Dienste von Eclispe. „Das ist Shepard."

Jetzt war es raus.

„Shepard? Der Commander Shepard?", erwiderte eine Asari.  
>„Was? Der hier? Tatsächlich!", stieß ein Turianer auf.<br>„Shepard, Shepard, Shepard ... haben Sie eine Ahnung wie vielen Sie auf die Füße getreten sind?", fragte ein anderer Mensch der Blue Suns.

Jetzt wurde es heikel. Shepards Ruf eilte ihm voraus, selbst in der hintersten Ecke der Galaxie. Und er konnte nicht davon ausgehen das der ihm hier etwas nutzte.

„Keine Sorge, wir tun Ihnen, oder Ihren leuchten nichts. Tatsächlich müssen wir recht froh darüber sein Sie hier zu haben.", sagte ein turianischer Blue Suns-Commander.  
>„Ernsthaft?", erwiderte Shepard überrascht.<br>„Na klar. Mit Ihnen hier steigen unsere Überlebenschancen deutlich."  
>„Das verstehe ich nicht ganz."<br>„Sind wohl noch nicht lange hier.", mutmaßte ein Batarianer. „Wann sind sie angekommen?"  
>„Vor ein paar Stunden ... glaub ich ... es hieß hier würde eine unserer Kolonien Hilfe brauchen."<br>Plötzlich begann ein tosendes lachen, das sich erst nach einigem Warten wieder legte.  
>„Verzeihung, Shepard, aber das ... war einfach zu herrlich.", begann der Turianer wieder. „Ich erkläre es ihnen mal kurz wo sie hier gelandet sind. Ein Schlachthaus. Anders kann man es nicht beschreiben. Die ganze Kolonie ist ein einziges Schlachthaus. Wir alle sind das Fleisch und die da draußen die Metzger. Egal wie menschlich die Einwohner hier aussehen mögen, Menschen sind das auf keinen Fall."<br>Shepard starrte den Turianer einfach nur an.  
>„Ich sage es ihnen ganz offen. Diese Kolonie ist eine einzige Todesfalle."<p> 


	11. In die Verdammnis

Eine Todesfalle.  
>Das war es worin Shepard, Liara, Garrus und Tali gelandet waren.<br>Ein Krieg, der Bereits seit Wochen tobte und von dem niemand außerhalb dieses Systems etwas mitzubekommen schien.  
>Und als sie der Sache nachgehen wollten wurden sie zum Opfer.<br>Jetzt saßen sie auf dem Rumpf eines Schützenpanzers, umringt von Slödnern, die genau wie sie, in dieser Hölle fest saßen.  
>Von der Schlachtbank, der sie nur knapp entkommen waren, ging es zu den im Süden liegenden Stadtbezirken,mehrere Kilometer von den der Stadtmitte entfernt. Ihr Ziel war eine vorgelagerte, gut gesicherte Sturmbasis in den verbrannten Überresten eines Parks, von wo aus die Söldnern Truppen ihre Truppen koordinierten.<p>

Es gab noch eine zweite Basis weiter südlich außerhalb der Stadt, fast 20 Kilometer entfernt, wo aus Frachter den dringend benötigten Nachschub anlieferten. Ein Vorgang der lange Zeit aufgrund der vielen Flugabwehrstellungen und Jagdflugzeuge mehr als riskant war. Nur ein schweres orbitales Bombardement hatte nach einiger Zeit für Abhilfe gesorgt.

Die Sturmbasis in der Stadt war selbst mehrfach das Ziel von Angriffen geworden, sogar eine gepanzerte Offensive musste sie über sich ergehen lassen. Die Reste davon sahen sie knapp vor der Basis. Dutzende von ausgebrannte Kampf- und Schützenpanzern, zusammen mit haufenweise Leichen. Vor ein paar Tagen versuchten die Kolonisten einen mehr als verrückten Frontalangriff und gerieten dabei in einen Hinterhalt. Dicht gedrängt im Häuserkampf war es der gepanzerten Kolonne nicht möglich gewesen ihre Fähigkeiten voll zum Einsatz zu bringen und wurde aufgerieben.

Unterwegs konnte sie sich auch die Stadt etwas genauer ansehen, von der sie anfangs kaum etwas mitbekommen hatten. Als Folge der Gefechte sahen einzelne Viertel teilweise so aus wie Tuchanka, die Überreste einer Zivilisation die im Krieg versunken war. Die Gebäude standen noch, nur die Spuren des Krieges waren sehr gut zu erkennen Zum großen Teil war die Stadt jedoch nur eine gewaltige Baustelle. Viele Gebäude waren Rohbaus, nur wenige davon waren tatsächlich richtig fertig gestellt. Es sah aus, als wollte man hier das Fundament für irgendetwas größeres schaffen. Vom Orbit aus hatten sie das zuvor nicht erkannt, erst jetzt vom Boden aus war das Bild deutlich klarer.

Die Basis selbst war durch einen aufgeschütteten Wall umgeben und schütze sich mit etlichen Fahrzeugen, Mechs, Jägern und Massen an in Gebäude verschanzten Truppen. Aufbau und Ausrüstung konnte man in jeder Hinsicht als hervorragend bezeichnen. Gepanzerte Unterstände, Bunker, geschützte Depots - eine Pionierabteilung der Blue Suns hatte hier ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Die beiden Kampftaxis hielten unweit einer Ansammlung von Zelten, wo sie ihre Passagiere abluden und fuhren dann zur Wartung unter zwei Unterstände.  
>„Gehen sie zu den Transportern auf der rechten Seite. Major Maschek erwartet sie bereits.", wies der turianische Blue Suns-Commander an.<br>Shepard und sein Team gingen auf drei nebeneinander stehende Kommandopanzer zu, die man unter einem Tarnzelt versteckt hatte. Vor den Fahrzeugen saßen haufenweise Taktiker und Koordinatoren die mit Funkgeräten und Karten den Kampfverlauf analysierten und Anweisungen ausgaben. Sie nutzten einen kurzen Moment und hörten einfach mit.

„Es ist mir egal wie hoch ihre Verluste sind! Dem Feind geht es auch nicht besser!"  
>„Setzt ihnen nach! Sie dürfen sich auf keinen Fall neu formieren!"<br>„Sie haben die Mörser entdeckt? Wo genau? ... Doch so nah? ... Wir haben Eclipse-Commandos in der Nähe, die heben die Stellung sofort aus."  
>„Nein, Luftunterstützung steht nicht zur Verfügung! Die haben immer noch ein Geschwader Jagdflugzeuge da draußen! Wir eben schon einen Jäger verloren und können keine weiteren riskieren!"<br>„Was ist mit den durchgebrochenen Feind-Einheiten bei Zielpunkt Charlie? ... Wie? Gestoppt? Die Vorcha nehmen sie auseinander?"  
>„Das der Blue Suns hat einem Konvoi mit einem guten Dutzend Nachschubtransporter angegriffen. Die ziehen sich jetzt in ihre Richtung zurück. Haltet eure Mechs bereit!"<br>„Der Flugplatz hat für uns keinen strategischen Wert! Die Flotte soll ihn bei der nächsten Gelegenheit ausschalten!"

Zu Shepards Überraschung verlief die Kampagne auf dem Planeten ausgesprochen gut für die Söldner. Mit der letzten Offensive, in die Shepard und sein Team hinein gestolpert waren hatten die Kolonisten inzwischen verzweifelt scheinbar den letzten Rest ihrer Kräfte aufgebraucht und waren in die endgültig in die Defensive gedrängt worden.

Zusammen betraten sie das Zelt und wurden von einem Batarianer in eines der Fahrzeuge geleitet das darunter parkte. In dessen Kommandozentrale befand sich ein Tisch mit Holoprojektor, der das Stadtgebiet der Kolonie zeigte und darum standen zwei Turianer, ein Batarianer, eine Asari und ein bulliger Mensch, der komplett in eine schwarze Rüstung gehüllt war und auf dessen Brust ein roter Totenkopf prangerte.  
>„Die sollen den Rest der Truppen auf den Planeten bringen! Dies ist die beste Chance die Sache ein für alle mal zu beenden!", blaffte er und schlag demonstrativ mit der Faust auf den Tisch.<br>Dann wandte er sich den Neuankömmlingen zu.  
>„Und nun verzieht euch! Mir wird's hier langsam zu eng!", scheuchte er seinen Stab hinaus und wartete bis nur noch er, Shepard und dessen Team alleine in dem Raum waren.<br>„Als ich es hörte wollte ich es anfangs selbst nicht glauben und dennoch stehen Sie hier vor mir, Shepard."  
>„Major Maschek nehme ich an."<br>„Der Major schob sein Visier hoch, das zuvor noch sein Gesicht verdeckt hatte.

Shepard war augenblicklich sprachlos.

„Zaeed?"

„Leibhaftig.", antwortete dieser.  
>„Verdammt was machen sie hier?", fragte Shepard überrascht.<br>„Was glauben Sie wohl? Ich bin hinter Vido her."  
>„Vido? Vido Santiago? Deshalb sind Sie hier."<br>„Genau deshalb und nichts anderes."  
>„Haben Sie dann überhaupt kein Gewissen? Ist Ihnen diese Kolonie hier vollkommen egal? ... Ernsthaft Zaeed, wenn ich Sie hier so sehe hätte ich große Lust Ihnen einfach zwischen beide Augen zu schießen."<br>„Ich kann sie verstehen, aber ich glaube nicht das das großartig funktionieren wird. Warten sie damit bis Sie meinen Teil der Geschichte gehört haben!"

Shepard erinnerte sich. Zusammen waren Vido Santiago und Zaeed Massani die Gründer der Blue Suns gewesen, bis Zaeed von seinem Partner hintergangen und in den Kopf geschossen wurde. Überraschenderweise überlebte Zaeed den Verrat und sehnte sich seitdem nach Rache.

„In Ordnung. Ich höre zu. Aber ich will alles hören, von Anfang!"  
>„Gut. Ich bin erst seit Kurzem hier. Seit einer Woche. Es hieß Vido wäre hier und ich sah meine beste Chance den Kerl endlich zu erwischen, nur leider hatte der sich schon vorher verdrückt als es hier so richtig abging ..."<br>„Ihre Differenzen mit Vido interessieren mich im Moment überhaupt nicht. Ich will wissen was mit dieser Kolonie passiert ist."  
>„Schon klar. Gleich im Voraus, damit habe ich nichts zu tun. Daran sind die Asari schuld."<br>Eine Bemerkung die Liara sehr zuwider lief.  
>„Wie können Sie so etwas behaupten?", stieß sie auf.<br>„Was glauben sie wohl wer hierfür ordentlich die Geldbörse aufgemacht hat."  
>„Nein. Egal welche Unternehmen hierfür verantwortlich sein sollen, ich weigere mich zu glauben das es die Asari sind. Wir sind das höchst entwickelte Volk in der Galaxie ... die Asari würden so etwas niemals machen!"<br>„Hier geht es um verdammt viel Schotter, Schätzchen und das weckt die niedersten Instinkte bei jeder Spezies ... selbst bei einem so hoch entwickeltem Volk wie den Asari."  
>„SIE ...", stieß Liara auf, während sie kurz davor stand mit ihrer Biotik gegen Zaeed vorzugehen.<p>

Die bläulichen Energien, die um sie herum entstanden zeigten es ganz deutlich.

Shepard fasst Liara an die Schulter.  
>„Das reicht jetzt ... alle beide ... ich will wissen wie das alles begann."<br>„Wenn es unbedingt sein muss ... das fing vor knapp einem Monat an. Die Asari hatten zuvor das Massenportal aktiviert und begannen das System zu erkunden. Dabei warfen sie auf allen Planeten Sonden ab, die meisten natürlich hier wegen der Bewohnbarkeit. Doch bereits kurze Zeit später stellten einige der Sonden den Betrieb ein, oder verhielten sich merkwürdig."  
>„Wie kann sich eine Sonde merkwürdig verhalten?", fragte Shepard.<br>„Indem sie kurzerhand den Kontinent wechselt und auf der anderen Seite des Planeten landet ... wie gesagt ... sowas fällt natürlich auf und man ging der Sache nach. Dabei registrieren sie Radiosignale, zumeist Kurzwellenfunk, und starteten erneut Sonden, wobei sie so diese Kolonie fanden. Dieses Mal erhielten sie sogar Bilder – von Menschen."  
>„Muss ja 'ne Wahnsinnsüberaschung gewesen sein." merkte Garrus an.<br>„Darauf kannste wetten. Ich hab die Videos ..."  
>„Weiter.", ermahnte Shepard.<br>„Tja, die Asari waren anfangs so perplex, das sie gar nicht wussten was sie nun tun sollten. Dann versuchten sie ein kleines Team auf die Planetenoberfläche zu schicken, doch der Transporter wurde kurz vor der Landung von Jägern bedrängt und drehte sofort wieder ab."  
>„Das hat diesen Krieg ausgelöst?"<br>„Nein, aber dazu komme ich jetzt ... Ich weiß nicht genau was die sich dabei gedacht hatten, aber schon am nächsten Tag näherten sich die Asari mit einigen Fregatten und Kreuzer der Kolonie."  
>„Die Wracks im Orbit?", fragte Tali.<br>„Jep. Das sind deren Reste. Klassische Kanonenbootpolitik, die komplett schief lief."  
>„Also haben die Kolonisten angefangen?", warf Liara ein.<br>„Das hättest du wohl gerne ... Nein, aber so floß das erste Blut. Als die Raumschiffe dem Planeten immer näher kamen und bereits einen der Monde passiert hatten, antwortete die Kolonie ebenso klassisch. Von ihr starteten ein paar alte, zu Bombern umgebaute Space Schuttles. Als die Kreuzer schon zu nahe waren, gerade zu direkt über der Kolonie im Orbit, feuerten die Bomber ein paar Raketen ab. Warnschüsse, sehr wahrscheinlich. Wirklich sicher ist sich da niemand ... jedenfalls wurden die Bomber

abgeschossen."  
>„Wie wurden dann die Schiffe zerstört?", fragte Garrus.<br>„GARDIAN-Laser. Die Kolonie besaß ein hübsches kleines Arsenal davon."  
>„Wie kann das möglich sein? Selbst die Laser der Salarianer verfügen nicht über die Reichweite um Ziele im All von der Planetenoberfläche aus anzugreifen.", warf Shepard ein.<br>Er konnte durchaus ein gutes Wissen über GARDIAN-Laser aufbieten, immerhin war er auf Raumschiffen aufgewachsen.  
>„Die Laser befanden sich auch nicht auf dem Boden. Die Kerle hatten Satelliten mit GARDIAN-Laser bestückt und betrieben sie mit Fusionsreaktoren, nur letzteres ließen sie auf dem Planeten."<br>„Sicher? Waffe und Energieversorgung von einander getrennt zu halten?"  
>Davon hatte er noch nichts gehört. Zaeed selbst hatte es nie selbst gesehen, lediglich die Berichte.<br>„Rectennas!", warf Tali ein.  
>„Was?"<br>„Rectennas ... dabei wird Energie durch Antennen in Form von Mikrowellen übertragen. Bisher war es kaum möglich derartig große Energiemengen so zu versenden. Mir war nicht klar das die Allianz dieses System bereits so weit entwickelt hat."  
>„Ich höre davon zum ersten Mal.", erwiderte Shepard.<br>„Die Asari hatten die Satelliten überhaupt nicht als Bedrohung erkannt. Mit den dicken Sonnensegeln sahen sie eher wie Kommunikationssatelliten aus. Das hielt bis zu dem Zeitpunkt an, wo ihnen ihre Schiffe um die Ohren flogen. Sie schossen natürlich zurück und da man einen Satelliten ja so leicht mit einem Kreuzer treffen kann und die alle genau über der Kolonie standen bekam die Stadt einiges an Treffern ab.", sagte Zaeed ironisch  
>„Aber ... ein derartiges Vorgehen ... verstößt in jeder Hinsicht gegen unzählige Citadel-Gesetzte ... dabei muss es ja zu hunderten von Toten gekommen sein.", sagte Liara.<br>„Kann hinkommen. Es gab heftige Treffer in Wohngebieten."  
>Liara wirkte zunehmend bleicher. Sie konnte nicht glauben das ihr Volk tatsächlich so etwas getan haben soll.<br>„Nach diesem Desaster wurden haufenweise Söldner und Piraten aus den ganzen Terminus-Systemen angeworben und binnen kürzester Zeit fielen sie wie ein Rudel tollwütiger Varren auf dem Planeten ein. Seither ist es ein einziges Blutbad. Keiner hat damit gerechnet, das es so hart wird. Haben Sie die abgebrannte Ortschaft vor der Stadt gesehen? Als klar wurde das sie nicht zu halten ist haben sich die Verteidiger zurückgezogen und sie komplett mit Napalm eingedeckt, heißt es."  
>„Wie hoch sind die Verluste?", fragte Shepard.<br>„Unsere, oder deren?"  
>„Beide."<br>„10.000, mindestens."

Die Zahlen waren in jeder Hinsicht schockierend. Jeden Tag musste es hunderte von Toten gegeben haben und das seit dem gesamten letzten Monat. Nicht der Erstkontaktkrieg mit den Turianern war dermaßen blutig.

„Sie ... ich weiß einfach nicht was ich dazu sagen soll.", begann Shepard.  
>„Bevor sie etwas sagen, oder machen ... ich habe damit nicht viel zu tun. Mein aktuelles Kommando übernahm ich erst vor etwas mehr als einer halben Woche, als der ursprüngliche Befehlshaber bei einem Luftangriff umkam. Deshalb lässt sich Vido hier auch nicht blicken. Weil es manchmal einfach viel zu heiß ist. Allem voran, wenn man bedenkt was die in ihren Arsenalen haben."<br>„Zum Beispiel?", fragte Garrus.  
>„Intelligente Mechs, Panzer, Flugzeuge, alte Hubschrauber, schwere Artillerie, biologische und chemische Waffen. Zum Glück keine Atomwaffen, die hätten sie sonst garantiert auch eingesetzt so wie die drauf sind. Und nach dazu Munition bis zum Abwinken. Müssen die alles eingelagert haben, denn es gab bisher keine Frachter der sie versorgt.", erklärte Zaeed<br>„Biologische und chemische Waffe?", fragte Shepard.  
>Gerade ersteres machte ihn sofort stutzig.<br>„Oh ja, habe sie beides zu Beginn eingesetzt, bis an einem Tag als sie Nervengas einsetzten plötzlich der Wind dreht und ihre eigenen Stellungen getroffen haben soll. Seither setzten sie das Zeug nicht mehr."  
>„Mich interessieren mal nur die biologischen Waffen. Was für welche sind das?"<br>„Irgend so ein komischer Killervirus. Ganz fieses Teil, hab ich gehört."  
>„Sagt Ihnen der Name Giront etwas?"<br>„Etwa Doktor Frankenstein?"  
>„Genau der! Ich muss unbedingt mit ihm reden."<br>„Sorry, Shepard, aber der sich längst tot."  
>„Wie?"<br>„Hatte einen Heckenschützen getroffen."

Garrus lachte, bis er merkte das es für einen Turianer zwar recht amüsant sein mag, für andere Spezies aber weniger.

„Hat ihn vor ein paar Tagen erwischt. Eclipse hatte ihn hergeschafft, um die Bio-Waffe genauer zu untersuchen. Irgendwann gab er ihr sogar einen Namen ... bezeichnete sie als Wunderwerk ... wollte so sogar ... vermarkten ... durchgeknallter Spinner. Gut das er tot ist."  
>„Wie nannte er sie?"<br>„Reaper-Virus."

Das ganze Team sah Zaeed entsetzt an.

„Sind sie sich da ganz sicher?"  
>„Hey, wenn jemand den Begriff Reaper verwendet, noch dazu um eine verdammte Bio-Waffe danach zu benennen, da springen doch sofort alle Alarmglocken an."<br>„Also ist der Reaper-Virus keine Entwicklung von Doktor Giront, sondern gehört den Kolonisten."  
>„Wie kommen Sie darauf.", erwiderte Zaeed irritiert.<br>„Eine Bekannte hatte uns informiert ... Verdammt! Erst wegen diesem Virus sind wir auf all das hier aufmerksam geworden."

Shepard verstand das einfach nicht mehr. War der Reaper-Virus nun doch ein Produkt der Allianz?

„Sind Sie sich absolut sicher, dass nicht Doktor Giront dafür verantwortlich ist?", fragte Shepard.  
>„Absolut. Erst nach dem Auftauchen dieser Waffe trudelte er bei uns ein. Eclipse hatte ihn scheinbar angeschleppt. Angeblich stellten sie für ihn den Sicherheitsdienst, daher kannten sie ihn wohl auch.<br>„Was anderes ... hat denn niemand versucht diesen Konflikt mal mit Worten beizulegen ... noch bevor alles dermaßen eskalierte?"  
>„Wurde versucht, doch hat nicht geklappt."<br>„Was kann bitte daran so schwer sein ein Gespräch anzufangen ..."  
>„Es ist ein Problem, wenn man nicht dieselbe Sprache spricht!", unterbrach Zaeed. „Deshalb ist wohl auch alles so verzwickt! Weil keiner reden will, oder konnte! Die sprechen irgendsoeinen eigenartigen Dialekt ... eine vollkommen eigene Sprache! Selbst das fortschrittlichste Übersetzungsprogramm ist hier absolut nutzlos! Genau aus diesem Grund dachten einige auch wir hätten es hier mit einer anderen Zivilisation zu tun!"<br>„Verrückt!", merkte Garrus an.  
>„Kannst du laut sagen!"<br>„Was halten Sie von der Theorie einer eigenständigen Zivilisation?", fragte Liara.  
>„Nicht viel. Bevor Frankenstein starb hatte er einige Leichen der Einwohner untersucht. Genetisch betrachtet sind es Menschen, ziemlich eindeutig, nur ... ich habe von ausgesprochen heftigen Modifikationen gehört. Weiß allerdings selbst nichts genaues."<p>

Shepard verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Das alles ergab für ihn immer weniger Sinn. Anstatt Fragen beantwortet zu bekommen taten sich viel mehr neue Fragen auf. Auf was waren sie da bloss gestoßen?

„Irgendwie ... wir müssen die Allianz darüber informieren ... den Rat ... irgendjemand, bevor hier alles den Bach runter geht.", äußerte Shepard.  
>„Geht nicht, da das System keinen Anschluss an das Extranet hat müsste schon jemand dem Rat direkt Bericht erstatten."<br>„Was ist mit anderen Spectres? Es hieß eine Asari würde sich ebenfalls mit dem Fall befassen."  
>„Woher wissen Sie denn das?", fragte Zaeed überrascht.<br>„Ich habe meine Quellen. Also, was ist nun mit ihr?"  
>„Eigentlich sind es zwei. Ein Turianer, der hier vor zwei Wochen strandete und eine Asari, die nur eine Woche später hier antanzte, weil sie den Turianer gesucht hatte ... scheint wohl ein Pärchen zu sein."<br>„Also weiß der Rat was hier vorgeht?"  
>„Wenn die es wirklich wüssten hätten sie garantiert längst was unternommen, nein, vielleicht ahnen sie das der ganzen Sache mehr dran ist, aber wirklich wissen was für ein Krieg hier tobt tun sie nicht."<br>Irgendwie beruhigte das Shepard ungemein. Zwar wird es einen lautstarken Skandal geben und garantiert werden etliche Köpfe rollen, aber die politische Landschaft der galaktischen Gemeinschaft wird mit einem blauen Auge davon kommen. Nun stellte sich die Frage wie man weiter vorgehen sollte. Die Kämpfe und das Blutvergießen mussten schnellstmöglich gestoppt werden. Allein schon um die Belagerung um die Kolonie zu brechen bräuchte man entweder eine starke Flotte, oder auch einfach nur die Öffentlichkeit auf seiner Seite. Das mag zwar komisch klingen, aber da die drei großen Söldnerorganisationen, Blue Suns, Eclispe, Blood Pack, eine eigene Marketingabteilung hatten, könnte diese Ereignisse sie auch ohne Waffengewalt vernichten – entsprechende Beweise vorausgesetzt.  
>„Zaeed, über all das hier gibt es doch garantiert Videologs, oder ähnlicheres?"<br>„Mit Sicherheit wird auf den Computern einiges liegen. Ich wollte mir auch schon was als kleine Lebensversicherung zusammenstellen, nur vom Hacken versteht ich ja nicht viel."  
>Shepard sah kurz zu Tali, die sich sofort an den Computern zu schaffen machte.<br>„Ich würde gerne noch mit den beiden Spectres reden ... falls sie noch leben. Sie leben doch noch, oder?"  
>„Seien Sie unbesorgt, Shepard. Die leben noch. Das sind zwei vollkommen abgefuckte Bastarde die sich gegenseitig im Kampf ergänzen. Für die ist der Trip durch diese Hölle der reinste Sonntagsspaziergang."<br>„Da fällt mir ein ... was genau machen die Turianer in dem System? Haben die Kenntnis von den Vorgängen hier?"  
>„Die Turianer?", erwiderte Zaeed überrascht.<br>„Als wir in dem System ankamen haben wir Schiffe der Turianischen Hierarchie zwischen Portal und Asteroidengürtel entdeckt.", ergänzte Garrus.  
>„Dann stimmt es also.", erwiderte Zaeed nervös.<br>„Was?", fragte Shepard.  
>„Schon seit einiger Zeit dringen die Volus kackfrech in das System ein. Die lassen sich von der Blockade vor dem Portal nicht stören und die Blockade wiederum unternimmt nichts, weil keiner den Turianern einen Grund zum Eingreifen geben will. Bislang haben sie sich in dem Asteroidengürtel aufgehalten und dort Element Zero-Vorkommen gesucht. Irgendwann hat sich eine Gruppe von Erkundungsschiffen nicht mehr gemeldet und deshalb scheinen<p>

wohl auch die Turianer jetzt hier zu sein – sie suchen nach den Volus. Das erklärt auch warum man uns gestern dazu ermahnt hat die Sache hier endlich zu beenden. Kein Wunder das alle so nervös sind."  
>„Damit haben wir jetzt noch eine Möglichkeit das alles zu melden.", sagte Liara erfreut.<br>„Ja, aber dazu müssen wir erstmal von den Planeten runter ... hat vorhin nicht ein Turianer gemeint wir säßen hier in einer Todasfalle?", meinte Tali, während sie bereits dabei war haufenweise Daten zu kopieren, nachdem sie die Verschlüsselungen binnen kürzester Zeit umgangen hatte.  
>Eine durchaus berechtige Frage, auf die Zaeed laut zu lachen begann.<br>„Was ist daran so witzig?", fragte Liara empört.  
>„Nichts ... nichts ... ach herrlich ... nein, ich wusste nicht, das man das noch immer glaubt ... es ist eine kleine ... Motivationshilfe für unsere Truppen ... wer keinen Rückzug zur Option hat kämpft besser. Zu Beginn des Krieges war die Kolonie so heftig mit Flugabwehr gespickt, das Luftunterstützung unmöglich war und die Frachter weit außerhalb der Stadt landen musste. Die Luftabwehr der Kolonie schweigt gelegentlich, dennoch traut sich kein Frachterpilot zu nahe an die Stadt heran. Also muss das ganze Frischfleisch 20 Kilometer durch die Steppe ohne jegliche Deckung hinter sich bringen, bis es in die Stadt kommt. Und das gilt auch für jeden der die Stadt verlassen will. Zu Beginn war das eine selbstmörderische Angelegenheit wegen den ganzen Scharfschützen, Luftangriffen und Artillerie. Inzwischen besteht diese Gefahr nur selten, aber irgendjemand aus dem alten Stab hielt die Illusion eine Zeit lang aufrecht. Er starb vor etliche Tagen genau auf diese Art, als er abhauen wollte."<br>„Welch Ironie.", sagte Garrus.  
>„Ja, deshalb denken alle das man bis zum bitteren Ende kämpfen muss, um zu überleben, dass absolut jeder zählt, der kämpfen kann. Wäre das nicht der Fall wäre wir alle entweder schon abgerückt, oder man hätte Sie, ihr Team und die anderen Spectres sofort umgebracht, Shepard.", erklärte Zaeed.<br>„Wie beruhigend.", war dessen ironische Antwort. „Kommen wir zurück auf die Frage wie man uns von hier wieder weg kommen? Könnte nicht ein Shuttle in der näheren Umgebung landen und uns abholen?"  
>„Das Problem ist weiterhin die Flugabwehr der Kolonie. Manchmal reagiert sie, manchmal nicht. Vorhin hatten wir schon einen Jäger verloren, weil sie einen ihrer besseren Tage hatte. Die Raketen haben eine Reichweite von bis zu 15 Kilometern, wenn ich mich nicht irre, und es müsste da draußen noch einiges an Flakpanzern geben. Gut, die decken nur einen kleinen Bereich ab und halten sich meist abseits auf Straßen und Plätzen, aber wenn die einmal loslegen dann gute Nacht. Außerdem sind da draußen immer noch Abfangjäger unterwegs. Der einzigste Vorteil ist der geringe technische Stand der Waffen. Die Waffen der Kolonie arbeiten zumeist mit simplen Radarsystem, oder einfachen optischen Sensoren. Hört sich zwar nach nix an, aber wenn man so gutes Wetter hat wie im Moment, dann reicht das vollkommen. Ein Shuttle, oder die Normandy könnten durchkommen, aber das sollten sie nur nachts machen. Ist ganz klar sicherer."<br>„Ich überlege grad ... reicht ein Shuttle für sieben Personen?"  
>„Wieso sieben?"<br>„Äh ... wir vier, die beiden Spectre und Sie, oder haben die beiden auch ein Team?"  
>„Das nicht, Shepard, aber ich komme nicht mit.", sagte Zaeed zur Überraschung aller.<br>„Was soll das heißen: Sie kommen nicht mit?"  
>„Schon vergessen? Ich will Vido! Koste was wolle!"<p>

In Anbetracht der Tatsache das Zaeed den Krieg auf der Kolonie mit dirigierte hatte gerade der letzte Spruch einen unschönen Beigeschmack. Für einen Moment spielte Shepard tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken Zaeed einfach in dem Kopf zu schießen, aber mehrfach, nur um sicher zu gehen.  
>Er verwarf das wieder. Immerhin wusste er dank Zaeed jetzt über die Situation Bescheid. Zwar blieb noch immer die Frage offen wer genau die Kolonie gegründet hatte, aber das konnte er zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt ebenfalls in Erfahrung bringen. Womöglich findet man die Antwort darauf in ein paar alten, längst vergessen Unterlagen, nur je tiefer man grub desto schwieriger wurde es.<br>„Ok, Zaeed, bleiben Sie meinetwegen hier, aber Sie sollten wirklich mal selbst darauf achten was aus Ihnen geworden ist. Bedeuten Ihnen die Menschen hier denn gar nichts? Sind Sie wirklich so sehr von Ihrer Rache besessen das sie das Leben tausender Unschuldiger einfach so opfern wollen? Und das nur um einen einzigen Mann zu erwischen?"  
>„Aber das ist meine beste Chance..."<br>„Nein, das ist Ihre schlechteste. Ich habe es Ihnen schon mal gesagt und ich sage es Ihnen wieder, Zaeed: Hören Sie auf in der Vergangenheit zu leben und Ihr jetztiges Leben davon bestimmen zu lassen! Sie werden wieder eine Chance erhalten und dann können Sie Ihre Rache wahrnehmen, nur das hier ... der Preis ist zu hoch!"  
>Zaeed bis sich auf die Lippe und lies den Kopf hängen. Shepard hatte recht. Er war genau zu dem geworden, was er nie wollte.<br>„Was soll ich machen, Shepard?"

Liara starrte kurz zu Shepard. Sie bewunderte seine Fähigkeiten, auch jene Konflikte gewaltlos und nur mit Worten zu lösen. Er war ganz klar ein beeindruckendes Exemplar eines Menschen. Sie bewunderte das seit sie sich auf Therum getroffen hatten und insgeheim fühlte sie sich zu Shepard auch etwas verbunden, auch wenn er sich diesbezüglich nie spezifisch geäußert hatte.

„Kommen Sie mit uns."  
>„Ach verdammt! Meinetwegen, aber wie soll ich das Lager verlassen, ohne das es jemandem auffällt. Immerhin bin ich ja Major Mascheck, der der hier alles am Laufen hält."<br>„Das ist eine berechtigte Frage.", bestätigte Tali, als sie die letzten Daten kopiert hatte und untersuchte.  
>„Uns fällt da schon was ein. Notfalls schleichen wir uns bei Nacht raus, oder ..."<br>„Oder wir schießen uns den Weg frei.", beendete Garrus Shepards Satz.  
>Sie ahnten schon wie das ausgehen würde.<br>„Was ich beinahe vergessen hätte sind die Störsender. Wir müssen mit der Normandy in ständigen Kontakt stehen, sonst wird es schwierig hier wegzukommen.", bat Shepard.  
>„Kein Problem."<p>

Mithilfe seines Universalwerkzeugs übertrug Zaeed die speziellen Funkfrequenzen, Kodierungen und Passwortschlüssel, um unbemerkt das eigene Kommunikationssystem der Söldnertruppen verwenden zu können, über das sie am Boden und mit den Schiffen im Orbit kommunizierten.

„Wie weit bist du mit den Daten, Tali?"  
>„Bereits alles beisammen, komprimiert und abgespeichert.", meldete sie zurück.<br>„Schon?"  
>„Natürlich, die Verschlüsselung hatte ich innerhalb von Sekunden geknackt. War keine große Herausforderung für mich, hatte ja genug Erfahrung mit Geth."<br>Shepard schmunzelte und aktivierte sein Helmfunkgerät.  
>„Normandy, hier ist Shepard. Hören sie mich?"<br>„Ich hör Sie, Shepard.", meldete Joker prompt zurück. „Gut zu wissen das Sie noch leben. Hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Wie sieht es da unten aus?"

Allen fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als sie die vertraute Stimme hörten. Die Störsender bereiteten ihnen von nun an keine Probleme mehr.

„Könnte Besser sein ... Wir müssen hier bald abgeholt werden, allerdings scheint Flugabwehr ein ernstzunehmendes Problem darzustellen. Deshalb ist eine Exfiltration erst nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit möglich. Haben Sie das verstanden?"  
>„Absolut, Shepard. Ihnen ist aber schon klar, das das noch ein paar Stunden dauern wird?"<br>Shepard sah kurz zu Zaeed, welcher nickte.  
>„Haben wir eine andere Wahl? Wo ist übrigens Miranda?"<br>„Die? Die hat Ihren Stammplatz im CIC in Beschlag genommen und errichtet dort ihr Nest ..."  
>„Joker.", ermahnte Shepard.<br>„Ja, ja, ja, schon klar. Wir haben ein hier ein Notrufsignal aufgefangen und Miss Lawson ist im Moment dabei den Ursprung auf der Karte zu untersuchen."  
>„Was für ein Notfallsignal?"<br>„EDI hat es als ein militärisches Notrufsignal der turianischen Flotte identifiziert."  
>„Turianisches Notfallsignal?", dachte Shepard, wo ihm sofort eine der gewaltsamen Zusammenkünfte mit der Kolloktor-Kreuzer in den Sinn kam. „Gehen sie dem nach. Und Joker: Seien Sie verdammt vorsichtig. Ich hab ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache."<br>„Aye, Aye, Commander. Halten Sie derweil den Kopf unten, wer weiß was sonst noch passiert. Wir sind rechtzeitig wieder zurück."  
>„Verstanden, Joker ... Ok, Leute, die Normandy geht einem turianischen Notsignal nach und wird uns später abholen. Zaeed, rufen Sie in der Zwischenzeit die beiden anderen Sprectres her. Sie werden sich bestimmt freuen zu hören, dass sie hier nicht mehr alleine sind."<p>

An Bord der Normandy brachte Joker alle System auf volle Bereitschaft.  
>„Hey Miranda! Haben wir schon ein genaues Zielt?", rief er lauthals den Gang hinunter, wonach sich mehrere Besatzungsmitglieder umdrehten.<br>„Wenn Sie nicht so ein guter Pilot wären.", murmelte sie. „Fliegen sie ersteinmal zurück zum Massenportal, von dort zum letzten Standpunkt der turianischen Schiffe und ab da in das Asteroidenfeld. Der Ursprung des Signals sollte ganz in der Nähe sein."  
>„Schon dabei ... Captain.", antwortete Joker mit einem humorvollen Unterton.<br>Er warf die Triebwerke an und schwenkte die Normandy herum. Im aktiven Tarnmodus, den sie die ganze Zeit schon aufrecht hielten, verließ Joker den Orbit und passierte einen der Monde über den er die planetare Belagerung umging. Danach ging es auf direktem Weg zurück zum Massenportal. Den ÜLG-Antrieb nutzte er erst weit außerhalb des Planeten, fernab jeglicher Sensoren, und er wählte einen ebenso weit entfernten Austrittspunkt nahe des Portals.  
>Der Flug dauerte somit fast eine Viertelstunde und als sie ihr Ziel erreichten fehlte von den turianischen Schiffe, die zuvor noch in der Nähe lagen, erwartungsgemäß jede Spur.<br>Miranda stand neben Joker im Cockpit und starrte hinaus in das dunkle All. Zur Überraschung beider hatte sich auch Mordin eingefunden. Still hatte er bis jetzt alle neuen Informationen betrachtet, nur mit einer professionellen Meinung hielt er sich bisweilen zurück.  
>„Zu viele Variablen.",<p>

war seine Antwort, als man ihn zuletzt danach fragte.

„Fliegen jetzt in das Asteroidenfeld. Reduzieren Geschwindigkeit.", meldete Joker, als er die Leistung der Triebwerke um mehr als die Hälfte drosselte und die Normandy vorsichtig an den ersten Asteroiden vorbei buxsierte.  
>Je weiter und tiefer sie in des Feld vorstießen, desto gefährlicher wurde es. Zwar besaß die Normandy die modernsten und neusten kinetischen Schilde, doch eine Kollision mit einem der vielen Asteroiden, die oft größer waren als die Normandy, würden sie bestimmt nicht überstehen. Tatsächlich ging die Gefahr nicht von den größeren Brocken aus, die konnte man ja aufgrund ihrer Größe kaum übersehen, sondern von den vielen kleinen, die nicht auf den Anzeigen auftauchten und denen man so kaum ausweichen konnte. Mit diesen stieß die Normandy ständig zusammen und das merkte man erst wenn die Schilde Energie verloren. Ebenso gefährlich waren die Element-Zero-Lagerstätten, denn gerade im All konnte von ihnen eine tödliche Strahlung ausgehen. Joker lies deshalb alle Sensoren und Scanner auf maximaler Leistung laufen und umging vorsichtig jene Felder.<br>Währenddessen griff Miranda wieder Mordins Untersuchungen auf.  
>„Raus mit der Sprache, Mordin. Über was grübeln Sie so intensiv?"<br>„Immer noch zu viele Variablen. Kann kein abschließendes Urteil bilden. Brauche weiteres Material.", antwortete dieser und nahm seine übliche Denker-Pose ein.  
>„Dann zählen Sie mir eben nur Ihre ... Variablen auf. Ich bilde mir ein eigenes Urteil."<br>„Offensichtliche und scheinbare Aspekte und Gemeinsamkeiten. Architektur, Infrastruktur, Stadtbau unter betrachtung von Mikro- und Makrostruktur. Verhalten, Kultur, Sprache, vieles erscheint ähnlich, begannt und doch verschieden. Kenntnisse passen nicht ins Bild Kolonie passt nicht ins Bild."  
>„Wovon zum Teufel reden Sie?", fragte Miranda irritiert.<br>Mordin hatte Shepards Marsch durch die Kolonie genaustens mitverfolgt. Sowohl aus der Vogelperspektive, als auch über eine Helmkamera die ihm über die Verbindung mit der Normandy ausreichend Material lieferte.  
>„Haben Menschen analysiert. Kultur und Kulturen, Geschichte, Verhalten ..."<br>„Sie haben uns studiert?"  
>„Bedrohungsanalysen."<br>„Sie haben eine Bedrohungsanalyse über die Menschheit erstellt?"  
>Mirandas Missfallen war deutlich zu hören.<br>„Nicht nur Menschen, auch Turianer, Batarianer, Asari, Kroganer, Hanar ..."  
>„Moment!", unterbrach Joker. „Sie haben tatsächlich eine Bedrohungsanalyse über die Hanar erstellt?"<br>„Ja."  
>„Lassen Sie mich raten: Höchste Bedrohung, weil die ganzen Asari-Hanar-Filme Waffen der Massenverwirrung sind."<br>„Joker.", murmelte Miranda und schlug die Hand vors Gesicht.  
>„Mh, interessante These. Werde sie an STG weiterleiten für Neubewertung."<br>Erst als Joker Lachen offensichtlicher und lauter wurde bemerkte Mordin das Fettnäpfchen, in das er voll rein getreten war.  
>„Witzig."<br>Seine monotone Stimme gab allerdings keine Aufschluss darüber, ob er es ernst meinte.  
>„Augen nach vorne, Joker.", ermahnte Miranda. „Und Sie erklären mir jetzt etwas genauer was es ihrer Meinung nach mit der Kolonie auf sich hat."<br>„Kolonie war STG bis jetzt nicht bekannt."

Das klang zwar unscheinbar, doch gleichzeitig war es sehr viel gravierender, als man es sich anfangs vorstellen konnte, denn nicht umsonst sagte man den Salarianern nach, dass sie alles über jeden wüssten, immerhin besaßen sie das beste Spionagenetzwerk und die beste Aufklärung der gesamten Galaxie.

„Weiter.", bat Miranda.  
>„Architektur rein auf Funktionalität fixiert. Keine Anzeichen für kulturelle Ausprägung. Infrastruktur sehr zentralisiert angelegt. Gut für Kontrolle, wenig Flexibilität. Kein Vergleich zu bekannten Strukturen."<br>„Und die Kolonisten?"  
>„Erscheinungsbild: menschlich, Körpersprache und Gestiken: menschlich, äußeres Erscheinungsbild bietet weitaus weniger Variationen. Brächte genetische Proben für weitere Analysen."<br>Miranda wurde aus dem Salarianer nicht sonderlich schlau, allerdings merkte sie worauf er hinaus wollte. Die Kolonie war ein einziges großes Mysterium. Nicht mal die Salarianer wussten von ihrer Existenz, wie soll dann die Allianz, geschweige der Rat davon wissen.  
>„Habe hier mehrere Signale.", meldete Joker.<br>„Die vermissten Schiffe?", fragte Miranda  
>„Möglich. Es sind vorwiegend Signale von Rettungskapseln."<br>„Ich registriere die Wracks von zwei turianischen Fregatten und einem Kreuzer, sowie 14 Rettungskapseln samt Lebenszeichen ... noch 13, ein Signal ging soeben verloren ... weitere Schiffe geortet ... zwei batarianische Kreuzer der Hensa-Klasse zerstören die Kapseln.", meldete EDI.  
>„Diese Schweine!", fauchte Miranda. „KNALL SIE AB!"<br>Das lies sich Joker nicht zweimal sagen und gab Vollgas. Er raste an den Asteroiden und Trümmern vorbei, hielt genau auf den ersten Kreuzer zu und nahm ihn ins Visier. Er konnte nicht verhindern das zwei weitere Rettungskapseln zerstört wurden, aber er konnte die restliche retten.  
>„MACH SIE FERTIG!", schrie Joker und schlag mit der Faust auf den Auslöser für das Hauptgeschütz.<br>Zwei hellblau leuchtende Strahlen aus flüssigem Metall, einem Eisen-Uran-Wolfram-Gemisch, verließen die beiden Thanix-Kanonen und bohrten sich mit absoluter Präszision in den Rumpf des Kreuzers.  
>Die nachfolgende Explosion riss das Schiffe in zwei Teile.<br>Die Besatzung starb sofort, entweder durch die Treffer, oder durch den daraus resultierenden Druckabfall.  
>Sofort schwenkte Joker herum und nahm den zweiten Kreuzer ins Visier. Der wiederum hatte die Normandy bereits entdeckt und erwiderte das Feuer mit einem GARDIAN-Laser und einigen kleineren, seitlich befestigten Geschützen.<br>Der Laser und einige Geschosse trafen die Normandy und blieben dank der ablativen Panzerung und den Schilden ohne weitere Folgen. Joker rollte die Normandy zur Seite und wich den weiteren Geschossen aus. Nahe genug heran gekommen nahm er trotz der Gegenwehr den Kreuzer erneut ins Visier und feuerte Salven von Disruptor-Torpedos ab. Der GARDIAN-Laser erwischte zwei von ihnen, ein anderer gerieten ins Abwehrfeuer der Geschütze, während der Rest durchkam. Bei ihrem Aufprall erzeugten sie eine Reihe instabiler Masseneffektfelder in denen das Raum-Zeit-Gefüge kurzzeit aufgehoben wurde. Durch diese abrupte Massenveränderungen wurde der globige Kreuzer regelrecht zerrissen. Auch hier hatte die Besatzung keine Chance mehr dem rechtzeitig zu entkommen.  
>„Keine weiteren Ziele mehr in unserem Bereich.", meldete EDI.<br>„Sofort die Rettungskapseln einsammeln. Die Besatzung soll Platz für die Überlebenden schaffen und diese versorgen.", wies Miranda an.

Innerhalb der nächsten 35 Minuten, ein regelrechter Rekord, sammelten die Normandy die verbliebenen elf Rettungskapseln ein – mit ernüchterndem Ergebnis. Kaum eine war voll besetzt, manchmal gerade nur zur Hälfte und in anderen befand sich sogar nur eine einzige Person.  
>Am Ende hatten sie 29 Turianer gerettet, darunter auch einen Admiral, der den Einsatz leitete.<br>Die Versorgung der Turianer war nur ein minderschweres Problem. Man entnahm dazu die Notfallpakete der Rettungskapseln. Doktor Chakwas kümmerte sich derweil um die Verletzten. Der Großteil hatte nur einfache Blessuren und einfache Verstauchungen davon getragen. Nur einer hatte einen gebrochenen Arm, der geschient werden musste.

Zufrieden betrachtete Miranda im CIC den ersten Bericht über den erfolgreichen Abschluss des Rettungseinsatzes. Sie legte ihn weg, als aus dem Fahrstuhl hinter ihr zwei Turianer kamen und wandte sich ihnen zu.  
>„Miss Lawson?", fragte einer der Turianer.<br>„Ja, Miranda Lawson, erste Offizierin der SSV Normandy. Willkommen an Bord."  
>Die beiden salutierten voreinander und reichten sich dann etwas überraschend die Hände.<br>„Admiral Warco Tirimus, achte Patrouillenflotte der Turianischen Hierarchie. Ich wollte mich bei Ihnen persönlich für die Rettung meiner Leute bedanken. Wo ist Ihr Captain?"  
>„Commander Shepard befindet sich im Moment auf einem nahegelegenen Planeten im Einsatz, deshalb ist er leider nicht anwesend."<br>„Shepard? Der Commander Shepard?", fragte der Admiral neugierig.  
>„Sie kennen ihn?"<br>„Held der Citadel und Jäger Sarens. Wer kennt ihn nicht. Mir war nicht klar das die Allianz, oder ein Spectre hier ebenfalls tätig sind."  
>„Wenn Sie die Frage gestatten.", erwiderte Miranda. „Aber was machen Sie diesem abgelegenen Teil der Galaxie? Das turianische Hoheitsgebiet liegt doch etwas weiter entfernt."<br>„Schiffe der Volus sind vor acht Tagen in Richtung dieses Systems aufgebrochen und haben sich seither nicht mehr gemeldet. Also wurden wir entsandt, um der Sache nachzugehen ... diese Handelskrise um Illium, keine Ahnung wie man auf den Namen gekommen ist, hat daran Schuld und trägt ganz eigenartige Früchte. Nur weil die Volus da mit drin stecken denken alle wir würden uns daran ebenfalls beteiligen."  
>„Konnten Sie die Volus-Schiffe finden?"<br>„Leider nein ... Anfangs gab es Probleme ... die Flotte vor dem Portal versperrte uns den Weg und erst als ich ... drohte den Rat zu informieren wurde uns der Zugang gestattet ... Ich hätte wissen müssen das es eine Falle ist."  
>„Sie wurden angegriffen."<br>„Ja, kurz darauf. Als wir die Schiffe suchen wollten und das Asteroidenfeld betraten wurden wir kurz aus darauf aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen. Ehe wir uns versahen waren die Fregatten zerstört und der Kreuzer schwer beschädigt."  
>„Wieso sind Sie überhaupt da rein geflogen?"<br>„Wir hatten das Signal eines der gesuchten Schiffe wahrgenommen. Es war nur für einen einzigen kurzen Moment, aber mir es reichte schon ... warum bin ich nur in dieses Asteroidenfeld geflogen. Es ist alles meine Schuld."  
>„Sie haben nur Ihre Pflicht getan.", versuchte Miranda den Turianer etwas zu beruhigen.<br>„Aber das macht meine Männer auch nicht wieder lebendig.", entgegnete Tirimus.  
>Miranda wusste nicht wie sie den Turianer aufmuntern sollte. Leute zu motivieren war eigentlich Shepards Fachgebiet. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn davon wenigstens etwas ablenken.<br>„Admiral

Tirimus, was wissen Sie über die Kolonie in diesem System?", fragte sie.  
>„Welche Kolonie?", erwiderte der zweite Turianer überrascht.<br>Es war Tirimus Adjutant, der die taktische Planung übernommen hatte.  
>„In diesem System gibt es eine menschliche Kolonie die unter Belagerung steht. Ein Kampf, der bereits seit Wochen tobt.", begann Miranda wieder.<br>„Davon höre ich jetzt zum ersten Mal.", antwortete Tirimus.  
>„So ging es auch uns. Ich vermute das ihre Schiffe genau aus diesem Grund angegriffen wurden ... um dies Geheimnis zu wahren."<br>„Das ... das ist ... unglaublich ... mussten meine Leute etwa deswegen sterben?"  
>Miranda senkte ihren Kopf<br>„Ich fürchte ja."  
>„Wer ist dafür verantwortlich?"<br>„Es hießt die Asari. Commander Shepard befindet sich deshalb auf dem umkämpften Planeten um dem nachzugehen und Hinweise zu sammeln.  
>„Miranda, ich habe hier weitere Signale, die sich uns nähern. Scheinbar waren die beiden Kreuzer da draußen nicht alleine.", meldete Joker.<br>„Die scheinen wohl ihre Kollegen zu vermissen ... Gibt es noch weitere Rettungskapseln in der Umgebung?"  
>„Keine einzige."<br>„Dann ziehen wir sofort ab. Joker, bringen Sie uns von hier weg."  
>Die Normandy setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und drang weiter in das Asteroidenfeld vor. Miranda, Tirimus und dessen Adjutant gingen vor ins Cockpit zu Joker.<br>„Wie viele sind es.", fragte der Admiral.  
>Eine Frage die eigentlich Miranda eben stellen wollte.<br>„Fünf Schiffe.", sagte EDI ganz monoton  
>Im Besein der Turianer wollte sie sich nicht als KI outen. Sie erzeugte die Projektion von fünf Schiffen. Eines davon war wieder ein batarianisches Kreuzermodell, zwei alte Kreuzer und eine Fregatte aus turianischer Fertigung und eine ausgemusterte Fregatte der Asari.<br>„Sie scheinen uns noch nicht bemerkt zu haben.", sagte Joker. „Sieht so aus als werden wir unbehelligt davon kommen ... Moment!"  
>„Was ist?", fragte Miranda.<br>„Weitere Objekte. Kommen schnell näher. Jäger, acht Stück."  
>EDI projizierte die Jägermodelle ins Cockpit. Sie alle waren alte Designs, die ihre turianische Herkunft nicht verstecken konnten.<br>Tirimus beugte sich nach vorne und starrte die Darstellungen an.  
>„Wenn ich wieder auf Palaven bin werde ich mit dem Primarchen reden. Es kann nicht sein, das unsere Waffen so unkontrolliert verscheuert werden."<br>Miranda wollte etwas sagen, jedoch lies sie davon ab. Sie wollte kein Salz in die Wunde streuen, vor allem da die Jäger sie bereits entdeckt hatten.

Joker verschwand schnell hinter den Asteroiden in der Hoffnung die Verfolger wieder abzuschütteln. Für einen kurzen Moment schien es tatsächlich zu klappen. Die Jäger hingegen schwärmten sofort aus, nachdem die Normandy aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Nur Sekunden später erblickte einer der Jägerpiloten die Stealth-Fregatte und rief den Rest des Geschwaders und die Flotille hinzu.

Der Tarnmodus der Normandy war hier und jetzt vollkommen nutzlos, trotzdem lies Joker ihn an.  
>„Der hängt mir am Arsch!", fluchte er.<br>Er wusste genau das sie alle jetzt auf sein fliegerisches Talent angewiesen waren.  
>In einem waghalsigen Manöver bei dem er auf die Seite rollte flog er genau zwischen zwei Asteroiden hindurch und hoffte sich so wenigstens einem Teil der Verfolger zu entledigen.<br>Das klappte keineswegs.  
>Die Jäger waren natürlich kleiner, wendiger und etwas schneller als die Normandy, gerade in dieser lebensgefährlichen Umgebung. Außerdem hielt sich einer der Jäger genau hinter seinem Ziel. Kollisionen mit kleineren Asteroiden stellten für ihn somit kein Problem dar, da die Allianz-Fregatte vor ihm bereits alles erwischte, was ihn hätte treffen können.<p>

Sie konnte ihm nicht entkommen.

Der Jägerpilot nahm sein Ziel ins Visier und drückte ab.  
>Seine beiden, selbst modifizierten doppelläufigen Massebeschleuniger hämmerten sofort los. Dazu stießen zwei weitere Jäger hinzu, die sich dem Angriff anschlossen, gefolgt von vier weiteren, die noch aufholten.<br>„Versuchen Sie sie abzuschießen!", rief Tirimus.  
>„Würde ich ja gerne, aber wenn Sie dabei an einem Asteroiden zerschellen wollen gerne!", konterte Joker.<p>

Er hatte hier einfach nicht genügend Platz zum Manövrieren.  
>Dann wurde die Normandy durch einen Raketentreffer leicht durchgeschüttelt.<p>

„Kinetische bei 60%.", sagte EDI.  
>„Lass mich jetzt nicht im Stich.", tönte Joker.<p>

Ihre Flucht erinnerte sehr an den Angriff auf die Basis der Kollektoren, nur das der Feind in ihrem Rücken hier etwas größer war.  
>Joker versuchte etwas anderes. Er feuerte einen Schuss aus der Thanix-Kanone auf einen der größeren Asteroiden vor ihnen ab und passierte nur ganz knapp die dadurch herausgesprengten Brocken. Ihr penetranter Verfolger blieb davon verschont, aber drei andere Jäger gerieten in die Falle. Zwei von ihnen wurden durch die Gesteinsbruchstücke in Stücke gerissen, als ihre Schilde versagten und einer wurde schwer beschädigt.<br>Nur dadurch besserte sich ihre Gesamtsituation keineswegs. Der Beschuss von hinten und die ständigen Kollisionen mit Kleinstasteroiden unterbanden die Chance der Schilde sich schnell wieder aufzubauen und zehrten sehr an ihnen. Sie maßen gerade mal noch 45% Stärke.

„Verlassen gleich Asteroidenfeld.", meldete EDI.  
>„Endlich!", stieß Joker auf und sprach damit den anderen aus der Seele.<br>Joker beschleunigte kurz vor dem Ende des Feldes wieder die Normandy und dann verließen sie es endlich, gefolgt von den verbliebenen Jägern und der kleinen Flotte, die schnell aufschloss.  
>Trotzdem fiel allen regelrecht ein Stein vom Herzen.<br>„WARNUNG! ASARI-KREUZER BACKBORD!", meldete EDI lautstark.  
>Alle blickten sofort nach links aus den Fenstern. Knapp neben einem Asteroidenfeld war ein recht moderner Kreuzer der Asari zum Vorschein gekommen. Das Schiff sah aus wie eine kleine Version der Destiny Ascension, nur ohne die obere „Flosse". Der Bug des Schiffes, und damit auch sein Hauptgeschütz, zeigte in ihre Richtung und es brauchte nicht viel, um die Normandy ins Visier zu nehmen.<br>„Verdammt.", sagte Joker leise.  
>Es kam ihm so vor als würde er wissen das sein Leben hier und jetzt enden könnte.<br>„UNBEKANNTES OBJEKT STEUERBORD!", ertönte es von EDI.  
>Ihre Stimme klang leicht panisch.<br>Noch bevor jemand darauf reagieren konnte geschah etwas unvorstellbares.

Ein leuchtend roter Strahl jagte an ihnen vorbei.  
>Der Asari-Kreuzer wurde getroffen.<br>Er hatte keine Chance dem auszuweichen.  
>Die nachfolgende Explosion vernichtete ihn vollständig.<p>

„Was um alles in der Welt ...", stieß Miranda erschrocken auf.  
>Sie ahnte böses.<br>Alle drehten ihre Köpfe nach rechts und blickten auf den Ursprung des Strahls.

Ihnen stockte der Atem.

„Was ist das?", stieß Tirimus schockiert aus.

Auf der Kolonie hatten sich die beiden verloren gegangenen Spectres zusammen mit Shepard und seinem Team in Zaeeds Kommandopanzer eingefunden.  
>Der Turianer, Titos Chelron, war aufgrund ungewöhnlicher Waffenverkäufe durch korrupte turianische Generäle auf diese Region aufmerksam geworden. Es waren Kaidans eingestellte Untersuchungen, die er eigenmächtig fortführte. Mithilfe eines Stealth-Schiffes der STG gelangte er unbemerkt in das System und zur Kolonie. Sie mussten nur dem zu dem Zeitpunkt massiven Frachteraufkommen folgen. Nach dem Eintritt in die Atmosphäre des Planeten näherten sie sich der Stadt vom Gebirge aus, im Glaube eine sicher Anflugsroute zu haben.<p>

Ein Fehler.

Ehe sie sich versahen saßen ihnen zwei Jäger im Nacken. Antiquiertes Gerät, Kampfflugzeuge mit Strahltriebwerken, trotzdem unglaublich leistungsstark. Versuche sie im Gebirge wieder abzuschütteln scheiterten und man näherte sich der Stadt an, wobei sie kurz darauf in die Flugabwehr gerieten und notlanden mussten. Nur Titos und ein kleiner Teil der Crew überlebten den Absturz und nach all den Gefechten in die sie mithinein gezogen wurden war nur noch der Turianer am leben.  
>Er selbst konnte das seinen Fähigkeiten verdanken. Als ein Ex-Mitgleid der Kabale, Spezialeinheiten biotisch begabter Turianer, hatte er auf unzähligen Einsätzen mehr als genug Erfahrung angesammelt und war auf jede Situation vorbereitet.<br>Zumindest dachte er das bis jetzt.

Die Asari, Chelyna Miriban, war ebenfalls ohne offiziellen Auftrag hier. Wie sich herausstellte waren sie und Titos ein Paar, ein Verstoß gegen mehr Vorschriften, als man zählen konnte. Nach Titos plötzlichem Verschwinden ging sie seinen ursprünglichen Untersuchen nach und fand so ebenfalls sehr schnell die besagten Waffenlieferungen, welche auch von Omega ausgingen. Ähnlich wie Shepard nutzte sie ebenfalls die Navigationsdaten der Frachter und einen Gefallen, den Aria ihr noch schuldig war. Schon bald hatte sie ebenfalls die mysteriöse Kolonie gefunden und geriet kurzerhand ins Kreuzfeuer.

Allein schon die Art wie sie abgeschossen wurde war mehr als skurril.

Ihr Schiff gelangte zwar unbemerkt auf den Planeten, kreuzte aber bei der Suche nach einem geeigneten Landeplatz unweit der Stadt während eines Artilleriegefechts die Flugbahn einer Granate, die sie voll erwischte. Ihr kleines Schiff hielt gerade so dem Treffer stand und stürzte ab.  
>Ein absoluter Zufallstreffer. So viel Pech muss man mal haben.<br>Leicht verletzt gelang es Chelyna in die Stadt zu kommen und dort mehrere Tage gegen die menschenähnlichen Gegner zu bestehen, bis sie von den Söldnern gefunden wurde.  
>So fand sie schließlich auch Titos.<br>Wenig verwunderlich, da es auch die einzigste Stadt und das einzigste umkämpfte Gebiet auf dem Planeten war.  
>Sie war fast 400 Jahr alt und hatte sich bereits seit ihrer „jungfräulichen" Lebensphase mit der Kriegskunst beschäftigt. Das verschaffte ihr einen ganz klaren Vorteil, doch sie musste offen zugeben das es sie manchmal selbst verblüffte und erschreckte wie die, das sagte sie offen, menschenähnlichen Einwohner vorgingen – einfallsreich und anpassungsfähig wie Menschen, diszipliniert wie Turianer und dennoch brutal wie Kroganer.<p>

Beide hatten die Geschichte mit der „Todesfalle" geglaubt, die ihnen Zaeeds Vorgänger aufgetischt hatte und

jetzt waren sie überglücklich schon bald von hier verschwinden zu können.

„Ich habe mich soweit es ging informiert. In diesem Sektor besitzt die Allianz keine Kolonien. Wem immer sie gehört, er hat alle Anstrengungen unternommen um die Erschließung geheimzuhalten.", sagte eine männliche Stimme.  
>„Sind Sie sich da absolut sicher?", erwiderte eine weibliche Stimme.<br>„Es besteht kein Zweifel, aber wenn ich weiter bohre wird das garantiert auffallen und dann werden andere Fragen stellen, die ziemlich schnell unangenehm werden können ... für uns beide."  
>„Verstehe ... also ist es eindeutig. Die Allianz wird nichts unternehmen."<br>„Absolut ... außerdem ...worüber machen Sie sich sorgen. Das sind die Terminus-Systeme. Ganz egal was da passiert es wird niemanden kümmern."  
>„Das ist die heikelste Phase der gesamten Operation und kann alles weitere gefährden ... die erneute Kolonisation ist dabei nur der leichte Teil. In ein paar Tagen ist sowieso alles vorbei ... macht es ihnen denn sonst überhaupt nichts aus?"<br>„Darüber hatten wir schon mal gesprochen und Sie kennen die Antwort. Ist mein Geld auf dem Konto?"  
>„Wie vereinbart."<br>„Dann kümmerte mich diese kleine Kolonie am Arsch der Galaxie nicht im geringsten. Probleme damit?"  
>„Keineswegs, Senator. War mir eine Ehre mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen."<br>„Gleichfalls."

„Also haben wir es mit einem korrupten Senator im Allianzparlament und einem rücksichtslosen Minenkonzern der Asari zu tun.", kommentierte Shepard die Audioaufnahme die Tali kürzlich gefunden hatte.  
>Zwar wurde die Vernichtung der Kolonie nie explizit erwähnt, aber in Anbetracht der letzten Ereignisse und des Gesamtbildes war sie mehr als aufschlussreich. Blieb nur zu hoffen das es andere ebenfalls so sahen.<br>„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so verzwickt ist ... allerdings habe ich Politik nie sonderlich gemocht.", ergänzte Garrus.  
>„Der Rat und die Allianz werden mehr als nur schockiert sein, wenn sie die ganzen Daten erhalten. Allerdings befürchte ich das keiner tatsächlich in den Terminus-Systemen intervenieren wird."; erwiderte Shepard."<br>„Wenn ich sie daran erinnern darf, Commander.", warf Titos ein. „Aber wir sitzen hier fest."  
>„Nicht unbedingt. Dank Zaeed wissen wir von Schwächen in der Luftverteidigung. Eine Fähre wird uns nach Einbruch der Nacht aufnehmen. So kommen wir von hier weg."<br>„So einfach?", fragte Chelyna sichtlich überrascht.  
>Man hatte ihnen zwar gesagt, dass sie bald nach Hause könnten, aber wie der Plan aussah nicht.<br>„So einfach.", bestätigte Shepard.  
>„Das glaube ich erst wenn ich es sehe.", meinte Titos.<br>Chelyna stieß Titos leicht in die Seite.  
>„Was er sagen möchte, Commander: Vielen Dank ... wir dachten wirklich schon wir würden hier sterben."<br>So eng wie die beiden beieinander standen und wie sehr die Asari die Hand des Turianers festhielt war es kaum vorstellbar wie die Beziehung der beiden niemandem auffallen konnte.  
>Shepard wechselte das Tehma.<br>„Wenn das alles vorbei ist ... was werden sie beide dann machen?"  
>Titos und Chelyna sahen sich kurz an.<br>„Wir hatten überlegt ... eine Familie zu gründen.", begann Titos.  
>„Steht das nicht in Konflikt mit den Vorschriften und ihrer Arbeit?"<br>„Normalerweise gibt es nur wenige Vorschriften für Spectres im Einsatz, nur die Beziehung zwischen zwei Spectres ist ganz eindeutig geregelt."  
>„Wir werden von unseren Posten zurücktreten.", beendete Chelyna den Satz, worauf Titos zustimmend nickte.<br>„Zurücktreten? Als Spectre? Ist sowas überhaupt möglich?", fragte Garrus sichtlich überrascht.  
>„Wir hatten uns genaustens mit diesem Fall auseinander gesetzt. Es reicht bereits aus wenn man seinen Rücktritt gegenüber dem Rat mündlich erwähnt. Zwar haben wir in der Geschichte bisher noch keinen vergleichbaren Fall gefunden, aber das wird uns nicht davor aufhalten es durchzuziehen.", erklärte Chelyna und die beiden Verliebten sahen sich in die Augen."<br>„Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal.", bestätigte Shepard sie in ihrem Plan.  
>„Eine vermeintliche Biowaffe, ein Kriegsgebiet, korrupte Politiker und Geschäftsleute und eine unerschütterliche Liebe ... sehr klischeehaft. Könnte ein erstklassiges Drehbuch für einen Film sein. Garantiert gibt es darüber schon sehr bald einen Film.", meinte Garrus.<br>„Vorausgesetzt wir schaffen es vorher hier weg.", sagte Tali.  
>„Wird schon klappen.", meinte Shepard und noch bevor er weiter sprechen konnte klopfte es an der Heckluke.<br>Sofort schob Zaeed sein Visier wieder vors Gesicht und lies den Wartenden hinein.  
>„Major Maschek?", fragte ein Salarianer.<br>„Was ist?", erwiderte Zaeed in seiner anderen Identität.  
>„Wir haben unsere Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen und werden jetzt die Angriffe fortsetzen, um die Sache endgültig zu beenden.<br>Zaeed wirkte für einen kurzen Moment etwas überrascht, bis ihm wieder einfiel, das er ja den Befehl dazu gegeben hatte.  
>„Wir warten noch. Erst soll der Rest der Verstärkung eintreffen."<br>„Das geht leider nicht."  
>„Was? Wieso nicht?"<br>„Unsere Geldgeber haben damit ein Problem. Die werden langsam ungemütlich und verlangen eine schnelle Lösung ... und wir verlagern das vorgeschobene Hauptquartier.", entgegnete der Salarianer.  
>Hinter seinem Visier weiteten sich Zaeeds Augen. Damit hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet.<br>„Wohin?"  
>„So was ähnliches wie ein Parkhaus. Ziemlich massives Gebäude. Unsere Leute haben es bei der letzten Offensive eingenommen und da sich der Gegner immer weiter zurückzieht ist es aufgrund seiner Lage geradezu perfekt für ein vorgeschobenes Kommando. Dort sollen wir uns sammeln."<br>Zaeed schwieg für einen Moment.  
>„Ich schätze da haben wir keine andere Wahl."<br>„Nein. In ein paar Minuten bricht die erste Welle auf. Ach ja, da das alles so schnell wie möglich über die Bühne gehen soll werden sie Teil der Nachhut sein.  
>Zaeed grummelte böse, als der Salarianer umdrehte und den Kommandopanzer verließ.<br>„Das ist nicht gut.", merkte Garrus an.  
>„Was heißt das für uns?", fragte Tali.<br>„Das heißt das wir ein Problem haben. Wir müssen tiefer in die Stadt hinein und kommen nicht mehr so leicht von hier weg wie wir es uns ursprünglich gedacht haben.", erklärte Zaeed.  
>„Das wirft alles über den Haufen. Wir brauchen einen neuen Plan", meinte Shepard.<br>Er sah wie sich Titos und Chelyna aneinander drückten.

Eigentlich hatten die beiden schon jede Hoffnung aufgegeben jemals lebend von diesem Planeten runter zu kommen. Wären sie nicht im Kampf gegen die Einwohner gefallen, so wären sie am Ende mit Sicherheit von den Söldnern getötet worden, denn für die waren sie nichts mehr als unliebsame Zeugen, denen man sich, sobald man keine Verwendung mehr für sie hatte, entledigen musste. Shepards plötzliches Auftauchen hatte ihnen jedoch wieder Mut gemacht – zumindest bis jetzt.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte Chelyna unruhig.  
>„Erstmal werden wir mitspielen. Dann sehen wir weiter. Sobald es sich ergibt werden wir verschwinden, aber bis dahin müssen wir erst auf die Nacht warten. Eine andere Möglichkeit sehe ich im Moment nicht.", sagte Shepard.<br>„Wenn Sie das sagen klingt das immer so einfach.", meinte Garrus.  
>Die anderen blickten etwas bedrückt drein, nickten dann aber zögerlich zustimmend. Sie hatten eh keine andere Wahl.<p>

Dann spürten sie ein kurzes Rucken, das durch den Transporter ging. Zaeed drehte sich kurz um und ging zur Tür, die zur Fahrerkabine führte. Vorne saßen bereits ein Batarianer, der den Motor startete und ein Turianer stieg durch die Beifahrertür hinzu. Durch die Frontscheibe konnte Zaeed sehen wie sich etliche gepanzerte Fahrzeuge begleitet von Infanterie in Bewegung setzten.  
>Nur einige Momente später setzte sich auch der Kommandopanzer in Bewegung und schloss sich dem Konvoi als Schlusslicht an und Zaeed verschloss wieder die Tür zur Fahrerkabine. Einige Jeeps und eine A-61 Mantis dienten ihm als zusätzliche Sicherung. Kurz darauf war die Größe des Verbandes, der sich langsam seinen Weg durch die gesicherten Teile der Stadt bahnte, von anfänglich acht auf annähernd 20 Fahrzeugen angewachsen. Ihr Ziel lag nur wenige Kilometer von ihnen entfernt, recht nahe bei dem Rohbau, bei dem Shepard und sein Team zwischen die Fronten geraten war.<br>„Ich habe ein verdammt ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache.", merkte Garrus an.  
>Zaeed überprüfte auf seinem Computer die taktische Karte der Umgebung.<br>„Keine Sorge. Es läuft genauso ab wie der Salarianer es angekündigt hatte. Reg dich also nicht unnötig auf."  
>„Das sagen Sie so einfach. Ist ihnen vielleicht schon bewusst geworden das weder die Allianz, noch der Rat von unserem Einsatz hier weiß? Also weiß auch niemand wo er anfangen soll nach uns zu suchen, wenn es uns alle gleichzeitig erwischt, zum Beispiel mit einer Bombe hier im Fahrzeug. Verdammt, es reicht schon ein Raketentreffer von den Kolonisten und wir sind hin.", spekulierte Garrus.<br>Alle begannen sich nervös anzusehen. Hier saßen sie tatsächlich wie auf dem Präsentierteller.  
>Zaeed hingegen winkte gelassen ab.<br>„Ach was. Ihr übertreibt. Vergesst nicht: Solange ich mich in eurer Nähe befinde wird euch nichts passieren. Und schon gar keine Bombe direkt unter unserem Hintern. Was ein plötzlicher Angriff betrifft ... nun gut davor würde ich mich ebenfalls fürchten, aber da die Kämpfe großteils eingestellt wurden mach ich mir da im Moment keine Sorgen und das solltet ihr auch tun.  
>„Ich erinnere sie daran sobald man uns beschießen sollte ... wie lange noch bis es Nacht wird?", erwiderte Shepard.<br>„Etwas weniger als zwei Stunden."  
>„Mh.", gab Shepard kurz von sich und stützte sich vor dem Projektor ab.<br>Auf der Karte betrachtete er das Gebiet um das Parkhaus. In dessen Nähe gab es einige Hochhäuser, auf denen eventuell ein Shuttle landen und sie abholen könnte, vorausgesetzt sie blieben in der Nähe und es ändert sich nicht wieder etwas. Zusammen begannen sie Alternativpläne auszuarbeiten wie sie am besten unter den gegebenen und noch möglichen Umständen den Planeten verlassen konnten.

Nach etwas weniger als einer halben Stunde erreichten sie ihr Ziel. Ein massives,

achtstöckiges, recht traditionell gehaltenes Parkhaus mit Rampen um auf die einzelnen Etagen zu kommen, wie man es nur aus der Vergangenheit, oder noch von sehr wenigen Ländern auf der Erde kannte.  
>Sie konnten sehr genau spüren wie der Kommandopanzer sich neigte, als er die Rampen hochfuhr und langsam von der Straße ins Parkhaus und hoch bis aufs Dach tuckerte.<br>Recht eigenartig kam ihnen das schon vor.  
>Sicherheitshalber überprüften sie ihre Waffen.<p>

Wer weiß was sie noch erwarten könnte.

Während sie dabei waren klopfte von draußen jemand an die Heckluke, die Zaeed nur etwas widerwillig öffnete. Draußen stand ein Mensch der Blue Suns, der sofort salutierte.  
>„Wir haben uns Ziel erreicht und fangen jetzt an alles aufzubauen, Major Maschek."<br>Zaeed nickte und stieg aus.  
>Er sah wie aus einem LKW weitere Söldner ausstiegen und anfingen Kisten und andere Ausrüstung abzuladen.<br>„Alles ruhig. Ihr könnt rauskommen.", sagte Zaeed.  
>Nur zögerlich stiegen die Spectres und deren Begleitung aus und sahen sich um.<br>Sie hatten den Kommandopanzer tatsächlich auf dem Dach des Parkhauses gestellt und bauten dort die gesamte Technik auf. Die eskortierende Mantis hielt sich etwas entfernt auf Höhe des Dachs in einer Schwebeposition auf.  
>Der Standort war mehr als nur schlecht gewählt. Zwar verdeckten umliegende Gebäude ihre Postion etwas, jedoch war die nur minimal größer. Ebenso könnten sie gleich eine riesige Zielscheibe aufs Dach malen und sehnsüchtigst auf einen Angriff warten. Sollten die Kolonisten noch eine einsatzbereite Luftwaffe, oder Artillerie haben, dann bestand ernsthafte Gefahr hier zum leichten Ziel zu werden – entsprechende Aufklärung vorausgesetzt.<p>

Man fragte sich wie man nur so dumm sein konnte.  
>„Shepard?", begann Liara.<br>„Ja? Was ist?"  
>„Bauen die da etwa ein Filmset auf?"<br>Shepard sah sich kurz um und erblickte es ebenfalls.  
>„Tatsächlich ... Maschek, haben Sie dafür eine Erklärung?"<br>„Vielleicht ... ein Propaganda-, oder Werbevideo?"  
>„Von den Vorgängen hier? Ich dachte das soll geheim bleiben.", erwiderte Shepard und sah die beiden an.<br>Liara schüttelte nur den Kopf und Zaeed zuckte mit den Schultern.

In dem Moment klickte es massenhaft um sie herum.

All die Söldner auf dem Dach, fast 60 an der Zahl, hatten urplötzlich ihre Waffen gezogen und auf Shepard und dessen Kameraden gerichtet. Selbst auf Zaeed waren ein halbes Dutzend Gewehre gerichtet.  
>„Was soll das?", stieß Shepard laut aus.<br>„WAFFEN RUNTER! SOFORT! DAS IST EIN BEFEHL!", brüllte Zaeed. „ICH BEFEHLE ES EUCH!"  
>„Oh, wieder allein gelassen? Wie schrecklich. Eigentlich dachte ich Sie hätten sich daran gewöhnt Maschek, oder sollte ich besser sagen ... Zaeed."<br>Langsam drehte sich dieser zur Seite.  
>Von einem der Transportpanzer nährten sich ein weiterer Haufen Söldner. Ein paar Vorche, zusammen mit einem Kroganer des Blood Pack, einige Asari, Salarianer und eine menschliche Frau von Eclipse, sowie ein mehrere Turianer, Batarianer und ein paar weitere Menschen der Blue Suns.<br>„Hallo Zaeed.", sagte ein dunkelhäutiger, bärtiger Mensch in einer Rüstung der Blue Suns.  
>Zaeed seh ihn an und schob sein Visier hoch.<br>Er und Shepard erkannten den Mann sofort.  
>„VIDO!", stieß Zaeed Wütend aus.<br>„So schnell sieht man sich wieder ... Eigentlich müsste ich Ihnen dankbar sein. Durch Ihr Kommando haben sich unsere Verluste spürbar reduziert, wenn auch für den Preis das die Fortschritte mehr als ernüchternd sein."  
>Zaeed machte einen Schritt in Vidos Richtung.<br>Sofort vernahm er das klackende Geräusch von Schrotflinten und Zaeed lies von seinem Vorhaben ab.  
>Sofort begannen die Söldner ihre „Gäste" zu entwaffnen und zwangen sie vor die Kameras, wo sie sich hinknien und die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränken mussten.<br>„Wie lange wussten sie es schon?", fragte Zaeed.  
>„Seit Sie das Kommando übernommen habe ... Ich kenne Ihre Taktiken. Es war ein Kinderspiel sie zu durchschauen."<br>Zaeed brummte. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Vido zog seine Pistole.  
>„Shepard.", begann er. „Auf Ihren Kopf ist eine stattliche Prämie ausgesetzt. Die, zusammen mit dem Ruhm, der Prestige die wir bekommen werden, wenn wir Ihre ... Hinrichtung ... vor laufender Kamera durchführen ... Wir werden uns vor Aufträgen kaum retten können."<br>„Sind Sie verrückt? Sie brauchen uns. Jeden einzelnen Mann. Sie werden sonst hier alle draufgehen.", sagte Shepard.  
>„Das glauben Sie, aber inzwischen können wir darauf sehr gut verzichten. Zugegeben wir hatten einen schlechten Start und es hat sich sehr in die Länge gezogen, aber auch die Kolonie hat nicht unendliche Reserven und wir haben immerhin noch ein Ass im Ärmel."<br>Vido blickte in Richtung Stadtmitte, wo der gewaltige pyramidenähnliche Bau thronte und griff zu seinem Funkgerät.  
>„Hier spricht Vido Santiago. Wir sind in Position. Wie ist ihr Status?"<br>„Hier ist die Keshlan. Haben niedrigen Orbit erreicht. Minimale Schäden durch einen GARDIAN-Satelliten. Wir sind einsatzbereit und erwarten weitere Befehle.", ertönte die Stimme aus dem Funkgerät.  
>„Hervorragend. Beginnen Sie mit der Operation Paukenschlag."<br>„Paukenschlag?", fragte Shepard.  
>„Einfach nur zusehen und genießen. Es wird das letzte sein, was ihr in diesem Leben seht.", erwiderte Vido.<br>„Ziel erfasst. Flotte beginnt mit Landung ... Geschütz fährt hoch ... Feuer in vier, drei, zwei, ein ... Waffe abgefeuert ... geschätzer Einschlag ... in 30 Sekunden.", ertönte es wieder aus dem Funkgerät.  
>„Was haben Sie vor?", fragte Shepard wütend.<br>„Wissen Sie, Sie haben durchaus recht, wenn Sie sagen, dass wir jeden einzelnen Mann brauchen, den wir kriegen können, deshalb haben wir unsere guten Beziehungen zu den Batarianern genutzt. Sie dürfen ... die Überreste unserer Arbeit wegräumen und im Gegenzug geben sie uns eines ihrer ... Schlachtschiffe ... nur so als kurze Leihgabe und das räumt soeben den letzten Widerstand aus dem Weg."  
>„Sie Schwein! Sie haben Sklavenjäger hergeschickt.", stieß Zaeed wütend aus und sprang auf.<br>Sofort prügelten die Söldner von Blue Suns und Eclipse auf ihn mit ihren Gewehren.  
>Auch Shepard sprang in dem Moment auf und kam schnell an Vido heran, nur ein Kroganer zog ihm seinen dicke Warlord-Schrotflinte übers Gesicht und warf ihn zu Boden.<br>„DAS REICHT!", brüllte Vido. „Ich brauche sie Lebend ... wenigsten für einen Augenblick.

In dem Moment ertönte eine gewaltige, ohrenbetäubende Explosion.  
>Heftige Winde erfassten sie und hätten so manch einen beinahe umgerissen.<p>

Shepard blickte in Richtung Stadtmitte.

Das batarianische Schlachtschiff hatte den dunklen pyramidenähnlichen Komplex aus dem All mit einem Zwei-Kilogramm-Eisenprojektil beschossen, welches auf über Tausend Kilometer pro Sekunde beschleunigt wurde. Die kinetische Energie beim Aufprall wie spürbar geringer als beispielweise bei einem Schlachtschiff der Allianz, betrug dennoch mehrere Kilotonnen, etwas weniger als halb so viel wie bei der Hiroshima-Bombe. Trotzdem reichte sie aus, um den schwer gepanzerten Bau, dessen genauer Zweck bisweilen unklar blieb, zu knacken und größtenteils zu zerstören, sowie die umliegende Gebäude schwer zu beschädigen.

Fassungslos blickten Shepard und sein Kameraden auf die Ereignisse, während Vido plötzlich auf Shepard eintrat.  
>„SIE ELENDER HURENSOHN! WEGEN IHNEN HABE ICH DIE GANZE SHOW VERPASST! ... HABT IHR DAS AUFGENOMMEN?"<br>Die Kamerateams nickten ängstlich.  
>„Wenigstens etwas ... ok, dann bringen wir das jetzt zu Ende, bevor sie noch irgendwas versuche."<br>Unter Anwendung von Gewalt begannen die Söldner ihre Gefangenen in zwei Gruppen aufzuteilen. Shepard, Garrus, Zaeed und Titos bildeten eine Gruppe und Liara, Tali und Chelyna die andere.  
>„Wissen Sie, Shepard, es kam die Idee auf, dass wir sie erschießen, nachdem wir uns mit dem weiblichen Teil Ihres Teams vergnügt haben, aber das haben wir verworfen. Wir sind ja keine Monster.", sagte Vido mit einer zynisch-humorvollen Stimme.<br>Mit einem blutigem Gesicht starrte Shepard ihn hasserfüllt an.  
>Der Treffer mit der Schrotflinte und die anschließenden Tritte hatten eine einfache, aber sehr blutige Platzwunde zur Folge.<br>„Keine Sorge, wir legen zuerst Sie um und danach haben wir unseren Spass mit dem Rest ihres Teams."  
>Sorgenvoll blickte Shepard hinüber zu Liara, Tali, und Chelyna. Er konnte ihre Angst förmlich spüren und war absolut machtlos.<br>„Laufen die Kameras?", fragte Vido.  
>„Alles ist bereit.", lautete die Antwort.<br>„Showtime."  
>Die Söldner aus allen möglichen Gruppierungen stellten sich in einer Reihe vor der den vieren auf und legten an.<br>„Damit werden Sie nicht durchkommen.", sagte Shepard ein letztes Mal.  
>Vido grinste nur.<br>„Wer soll uns jetzt noch aufhalten. Niemand. Sagen Sie der Welt Aufwiedersehn, Shepard."


	12. Söhne und Töchter des Krieges

Ein letztes Mal blickte Shepard zu seinen Kameraden, Garrus, Liara und Tali, mit denen er so viel durchgestanden hatte, denen er voll und ganz vertraute.  
>Dann sah er nur noch mal kurz in den Himmel, wo er bereits die ersten Landungsbote sehen konnten, die Nachschub und frische Truppen für die Söldner auf die Oberfläche des Planeten brachten.<p>

Shepard konnte sehen wie Vido die Hand hob und das Exekutionskommando anlegte.

Feuer.

Es war der endgültige Befehl.

Shepard hörte ihn nicht.

Er las ihn einfach von Vidos Lippen ab.

Buchstabe für Buchstabe.

Er schloss seine Augen und in dem Moment umfasste ihn die Stille.

Er sah das Licht.

Kurz vorher ...

Es war eine blasse Hand die über einige Armaturen glitt und einen einfachen Bildschirm schwarz werden lies, auf dem zuvor noch verschiedenen Texte zu lesen waren.  
>Dann fiel der Blick eines jungen Mannes auf einen der Bildschirme, die zu hunderten an Boden, Decke und Wände hingen, geschützt durch Panzerglas, und ein geschlossenes System bildeten.<p>

Der Raum, der in seiner Größe einem halben Fussballfeld entsprach, war komplett mit Bildschirmen ausgestattet und lieferte eine volle Rundumübertragung direkt aus der lebensfeindlichsten Umgebung überhaupt, in der sie sich soeben befanden – dem Weltraum.

Der Mann stützte sich mit seinem Arm auf der Sessellehne ab und betrachtete das Bild ganz genau.

Es war faszinierend.

Er sah ein bläulich glänzendes Objekt mit ovalem Querschnitt und drei Anhängseln, die er am ehsten als Flossen bezeichnen würde.  
>Den genauen Zweck erkannte er selbst bei mehrfachem Hinsehen nicht. Aerodynamik konnte er jedenfalls ausschließen. Im All war dies unbedeutend.<br>Hätte man ihm dieses Bild unter anderen Umständen gezeigt, dann wäre er davon überzeugt gewesen ein Kunstwerk zu sehen und kein Raumschiff.

Es waren Aliens. Er musste es nicht wirklich verstehen. Er musste nur wissen das man sie töten kann.  
>Das nächste was er sah, und das erfreute sein Herz sehr, war wie das kunstvoll geformte Raumschiff explodierte, getroffen von einem rötlichem Strahl, abgefeuert aus deinem der acht Kataklyst-Kanonen mit denen das schwere Schlachtschiff bewaffnet war.<br>„Ziel vernichtet.", hörte er von einem Mann neben sich und blickte rüber.

Er selbst saß auf einem leicht erhöhtem, ein Meter hohem Podest, inmitten des Raumes. Vier weitere Podeste, nur einen halben Meter hoch, saßen direkt an den Seiten seinen Hauptpodests.

In der Mitte saß der Kapitän, zusammen mit dem Vizekapitän, links die Feuerleitzentrale, von der aus die gewaltigen Waffenarsenale koordiniert wurden, rechts das Taktikzentrum, das mit seinen Karten, Radar-/Ladarsystemen und hochentwickelten optischen Sensoren die Augen und Ohren des Zerstörers bildeten, vorne die Navigatoren und Steuermänner und hinten die Ingenieure, die sämtliche Kernsysteme, wie Energieversorgung, Triebwerke und auch Schadensmeldungen überwachten.

Das war ihre Variante eines zentralisiert aufgebauten Kampfinformationszentrums.  
>In der morjanischen Variante der Brücke hatte der Kapitän stets Überblick und Zugriff auf alles wichtigen Bereiche seines Raumschiffes.<p>

„Welcher Klasse würdest du das Raumschiff einordnen?", vernahm er eine Stimme hinter sich und blickte zu seiner Rechten.

Der Vizekapitän, sein erster Offizier wie es andere bezeichnen würden, ein großer, dünner Mann mit eingefallenem Gesicht, stand daneben sah zu den Bildschirmen.  
>Sein zur Seite schweifender Blick galt dem gewaltigen Asteroidengürtel zu ihrer Linken der das Argos-System umspannte.<p>

Es war eines der größten und mit Abstand dichtesten Gebilde seiner Art. Normalerweise konnten Asteroiden mit etliche Kilometer Entfernung zueinander im Raum liegen. Astronomen waren der Meinung das es die Überreste mehrerer riesiger Planeten waren, die vor Jahrmillionen miteinander kollidierten und so zerstört wurden.

Erst jetzt bemerkte der Vizekapitän den Blick seines Vorgesetzten.  
>Ein kurzes Nicken zur Seite zeigte das nicht er, sondern jemand anderes die Frage gestellt hatte.<br>Er hatte vollkommen vergessen das er ja noch einen ungebetenen Gast an Bord hatte und blickte zu seiner linken.  
>Der Mann mit dem eigenartigen Namen trug eine dunkelbraune Uniform, eine einfache Kombination aus Hemd und Hose, zusammen mit einem halboffenen Mantel und einer Kappe.<p>

Trotz seiner etwas geringen Größe wirkte er unscheinbar, doch das täuschte. Exekutivagenten hatten nahezu uneingeschränkte Vollmachten.

Sirius Mel'Taun lehnte sich wieder zurück und betrachtete das soeben zerstörte Schiff.

„Weiß nicht, Ibro. Vielleicht irgendwo in der Fregattenklasse. Was mich mehr interessiert ist zu wissen das die Kataklyst-Kanonen funktionieren."  
>„Darüber wird sich auch das Oberkommando freuen. Damit werden sie die aktuelle Variante endgültig zu Massenproduktion freigeben ... Allerdings wäre mir etwas mehr Gegenwehr lieber gewesen. Ich hätte zu gerne gesehen wie sich unser neustes Prachstück unter Gefechtsbedingungen schlägt."<br>„Weitere Kontakte!", rief eine Frau aus der Taktikzentrale. „Verlassen soeben Asteroidenfeld ... zehn Stück ... zwei Korvetten, drei Fregatten und fünf Jäger."  
>Sirius stand auf und wandte sich Ibro mit ernster Miene zu.<br>„Da hast du deine Gefechtsbedingungen."  
>Im nächsten Moment begannen alle drei zu grinsen.<p>

So etwas war mehr als nur riskant, immerhin war ihr Raumschiff, eine verbesserte Variante der Schlachtschiff-Klasse, noch immer ein Prototyp, der die schon zu lange klaffende Lücke zwischen Schlachtschiffen und Kommandoschiffen und endlich etwas ausfüllen sollte. Praktische Kampferfahrung existierte, abgesehen von umfangreichen Flottenmanövern und einigen gelegentlichen Geplänkeln, nicht.

Bis jetzt.

Es war an der Zeit dies zu ändern.

Die Normandy hatte Schutz hinter einem Asteroiden gesucht und betrachte von dort ihre neuste Entdeckung, die in jeder Hinsicht beängstigend war.  
>Anfangs war ihnen nicht mal so richtig klar was sie da gefunden hatten, nur zur Überraschung aller schien Joker es zu wissen.<br>„JOKER!", ermahnte Miranda laut.  
>„Kommen Sie! Das ist doch wohl mehr als offensichtlich.", verteidigte sich dieser.<br>„Für sie mag das vielleicht verständlich sein, dennoch bitte ich um Aufklärung.", warf der turiansiche Admiral ein. „Was ist ein Imperialer Sternzerstörer?"  
>Sie verstummten, als der gewaltige Zerstörer langsam, aber unaufhaltsam an ihnen vorbei zog.<p>

Jokers „Bezeichnung.", ausgehend von einem fast 200 Jahre alten Science-Fiction-Film, traf es recht passend.

Die äußere Form des Raumschiffes entsprach einem Pfeil, jedoch mit abgebrochener Spitze. Ein flacher Keil mit einem rautenförmigen Querschnitt und einem offenen Heck, wo die Triebwerke lagen. Nur der markante Terassenbau und Kommandoturm fehlten, um dem filmerischen Vorbild gerecht zu werden.

Beunruhigend, ja sogar beängstigend waren die Ausmaße des unbekannten Schiffes. Etwas mehr als sage und schreibe fünf Kilometer lang und an seinem Heck fast zwei Kilometer breit und maximal 800 Meter hoch.

Die Destiny Ascension, das größte Schlachtschiff im Citadel-Raum, ja sogar der Reaper Sovereign, waren ein Witz gegen das Monstrum.

„Meine ... Güte.", stotterte Miranda.  
>Tirimus hingegen gab sich deutlich gefasster.<br>„Wer immer dieses Schiff gebaut hat muss über gewaltige industrielle Kapazitäten verfügen."  
>„Ich habe einen vorsichtigen Scan des Schiffs durchgeführt.", meldete EDI, nachdem Joker sie auf sein Headset umgeschaltet hatte. „Die Abschirmung des unbekannten Schiffes ist zu massiv um zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt verlässliche Daten zu liefern. Ein genauerer und intensiverer Scan, doch besteht die Gefahr unsere Position zu offenbaren ... bisweilen scheinen wir noch unentdeckt zu sein."<br>„Halt dich besser zurück. Wir haben keine Ahnung mit wem, oder was wir es hier zu tun haben ... was kannst du mir sonst schon sagen?", murmelte Joker leise.  
>„Ich registriere andauernde Ladar-Impulse, keine erkennbaren Spuren von Element-Zero und keinen Hinweis auf kinetische Barrieren ... die zum Bau verwendeten Materialien tauchen in meinen Datenbanken nicht auf und nach den Emissionen der Antriebe scheinen es Plasmatriebwerke zu sein, mit deutlich höherem Wirkungsgrad, als vergleichbare Modelle ... wie gesagt behindert die Abschirmung eine genaue Analyse. Ein intensiverer Scan würde mit Sicherheit genauere Informationen liefern,<p>

darunter auch über den E-Zero-Kern, Anzahl der Besatzung andere grundlegenden Informationen über den Aufbau."  
>„Mh.", brummte Joker.<br>„Gibt es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit sich unbemerkt ... hinein zu hacken?"  
>„Das war mein erster Versuch, nur eigenartigerweise fand ich keinen geeigneten Port. Entweder ist die Technologie so fortschrittlich, dass ich machtlos bin, oder man hatte dieses Element einfach ausgelassen."<br>„Verrückt, ich frage mich ..."

Es war ein kurzer Blitz, der ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog und Joker verstummen lies.

„Die Flotte beginnt mit dem Angriff.", bestätigte EDI.  
>„Jetzt wird's interessant.", meinte Joker.<p>

Die alten Kreuzer formierten sich zu einer Linie und eröffneten sofort das Feuer, nachdem sie das Monstrum entdeckt hatten. Zusätzlich setzten sie weitere Jäger ab, die sie an ihrer Außenhülle mitführten.  
>Diese griffen zusammen mit den Fregatten an und kamen ihrem Ziel schnell näher.<p>

Erste Treffer zeigten eine Sache ganz deutlich – das gewaltige Schiff besaß keine kinetischen Barrieren.

„Was war das?", fragte Ibro etwas verdutzt, als sie ein dumpfes metallisches Hämmern vernahmen.  
>„Wir werden angegriffen.", lautete Sirius einfache Antwort. „Mit was eigentlich?"<br>„Artilleriegranaten, reine Kinetik ... magnetische Schilde ausgefallen, Schaden an der Panzerung, Ausfall einiger Flakgeschütze durch Treffereinwirkung, Torpedos im Zielanflug. Einschläge stehen in Kürze bevor.", meldete die Taktikoffzizierin.  
>Sirius konnte sich nur im Nacken kratzen.<br>„Artillerieschiffe ... das ist nicht gut.", murmelte er. „Alle Batterien FEUERKONZENTRATION! LÖSCHT SIE AUS!"

„WOW!", stieß Joker plötzlich aus.

Mit einem Mal zeigte der Zerstörer Zähne und begann die Flotte sprichwörtlich durch den Fleischwolf zu drehen.  
>Auf der gesamten Hülle des Raumschiffes waren hunderte von Geschützen plaziert, die ein sehr konventionelles Antlitz besaßen. Der Großteil erinnerte ganz klar an kastenförmige Lafetten mit Doppelgeschützen, zumeist elekrtomagnetische Schienenkanonen, sogenannte Railguns. Sogar einige alte Vulcan-Gatling-Kanonen waren darunter und funktionierten auch so. Sie stellten die klare Mehrheit. Die anderen waren kleinere und kegelförmige, sowie größere und kuppelförmige Gebilde, von denen es zwar weniger gab, aber sie befanden sich vorwiegend im Mittelteil des Rumpfes.<br>Die ganzen Geschützbatterien gaben ein Höllenfeuer ab, dass man bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht erlebt hatte. Selbst die Schlacht um die Citadel wirkte im Vergleich dazu wie ein mageres Feuerwerk.  
>Innerhalb von Sekunden feuerten die Geschütze hunderte, wenn nicht sogar tausende von Geschossen mit unterschiedlichsten Kalibern ab, die mit einem Gürtel aus Explosionen das Schiff einhüllten.<br>Größere Geschütze begannen auf die feindlichen Raumschiffe zu schießen und es dauerte nur Augenblicke bis eine Fregatte und ein Kreuzer dem Beschuss nicht mehr standhalten konnten und zerfetzt wurden.  
>Ein anderes Geschütz feuert und der Anblick lies Miranda, Tirimus und Joker innerlich erstarren.<p>

Es war wieder ein roter Strahl.

Ein weiterer Kreuzer hatte keine Chance.

Damit war klar, dass das Monstrum mit Thanix-Kanonen bewaffnet war, die in der Feuerkraft den Vergleich mit Sovereign nicht zu scheuen brauchten. Das Geschütz, ein Kasten mit einem einzigen kurzem Stummelrohr, aber großem Druchmesser, lag zusammen mit einem zweiten genau in der Mitte des Rumpfes.  
>Von ihrer aktuellen Position konnten sie nur die Unterseite und eine der vier Flächen der Schiffeshülle sehen, ergo konnte dieses Schiff locker mit acht Thanix-Kanonen bewaffnet.<p>

Einen Reaper verspeist dieses Raumschiff locker mal eben so zum Frühstück.

Ungefähr 20 Jäger versuchten einen Durchbruch und gingen auf Tuchfühlung. Sie griffen mit Raketensalven und Torpedos ihr Ziel ein, das sich langsam aber sicher dabei war zur Seite zu drehen

Sie hatten sich wohl gedacht sie könnten dieses zu groß geratene Schlachtschiff im Nahkampf niederringen, genau wie der Rest der Flotte.

Ein tödlicher Fehler.

Die Feuerkraft des Zerstörers war unvergleichlich, erst recht im Nahkampf. Ein Geflecht aus , bestehend aus Flaks, Vulcan-, ja sogar Lasergeschützen lies weder einen jäger, noch irgendeine der abgeschossenen Raketen gefährlich nahe an das Schiff heran.

Es zeigte sich sehr schnell, dass diese Partei einer ganz anderen Konzeption von Raumkämpfen folgte. Während es im Citadel-Raum, ja sogar im der Galaxie üblich war den Rumpf, und damit die schlagkräftigen Bugkanonen, auf seinen Gegner auszurichten und ihn bestenfalls sogar in der Flanke zu treffen, zeigte dieses Schiff gerade zu bereitwillig seine Seite. Obwohl es seine Waffen gerade aufgrund des keilförmigen Aufbaus auch nach vorne hin gut einsetzten konnte, war die schwere Panzerung und massive Bewaffnung entlang der Seiten ganz klar für Breitseitengefecht ausgelegt.

In nächsten Moment geschah etwas eigenartiges.  
>EDI stellte neben Joker, wo sie sonst immer erschien, die Modelle der beiden verbliebenen Schiffe dar, ein Kreuzer und eine Fregatte. Die Farbe der beiden Schiffsdarstellungen änderte sich rapide von gelb über orange zu rot.<br>„Das gibt es nicht.", sagte Joker.  
>„Was ist?", fragte Miranda.<br>„Thermographise Scans der Schiffe ... die Temperaturen in den Schiffsrümpfen steigen schnell an ... die Schiffe ... sie beginnen zu schmelzen."  
>„Mein ... Gott.", stammelte Miranda.<br>„Wie ist ... so etwas ... möglich?", kam es von Tirimus.  
>„Laser.", lautete Jokers Antwort.<br>„GARDIAN-Laser?", harkte Tirimus erster Offizier nach.  
>„Nein ... ein älteres Prinzip ... GARDIAN-Laser geben nur einzelne, starke Impulse ab ... hier ist es ein andauernder Strahl.", erklärte Joker.<br>EDI gab ihm dazu die nötigen Informationen.  
>„Aber ... diese Größe ... so was ... ist doch nicht möglich ... allein die Hitzeentwicklung dabei ... die Besatzung müsste gegrillt werden.", stotterte der erste Offizier.<br>„Nicht zwangsläufig. Alle Waffen sind auf der Hülle befestigt. Damit nutzen sie den eiskalten Weltraum ebenfalls als Kühlmittel."

Im nächsten Augenblick, als die Temperaturen ihren kritisch Punkt erreichten, explodierte zuerst die Fregatte, die noch versucht hatte zu fliehen, und dann der Kreuzer.  
>Selbst die ablative Panzerung, die die Wirkung von Energiewaffen durch verdampfendes Material zerstreuen sollte, war dieser Kraft nicht gewachsen.<p>

„Jetzt hat es die gegrillt.", sagte Joker ungewollt zynisch.  
>Miranda stützte sich an seinem Sessel ab und starrte nach draußen.<br>„In was sind wir da bloss hinein geraten?"

Der Kampf dauerte nicht mal eine Minute und hinterlies nur Trümmer. Nicht mal die Besatzungen der Schiffe hatten genug Zeit die Rettungskapseln zu erreichen.

„Alle Ziele vernichtet.", meldet der Vizekapitän.  
>„Sehr gut. Lass eine Gefechtsanalyse durchführen und schick die Ergebnisse und alle Daten direkt an das Oberkommando auf Morjan Prime ... und für mich einen Schadensbericht. Sende die Daten auch an Oberadmirälin Taras auf der Liquidator. Wenn die Gegenoffensive beginnt sollte sie wissen was sie erwartet."<br>„Sofort, Kapitän."  
>„Zufrieden, Ibro? War das eine geeignete Feuertaufe?", fragte Sirius gelassen.<br>„Voll und ganz. Wärst du noch so gut und markierst unseren Standort auf der Sternenkarte? Gerade die Techs werden an den Alien-Wracks ihre wahre Freude haben ... naja was von denen noch übrig ist."  
>„Bin gespannt was die da noch alles finden.", bestätigte Sirius.<br>„Eingehende Nachricht, Kapitän.", meldete der Vizekapitän. „Es ist deine Schwester."  
>„Oh je."<br>Sirius setzte sich wieder auf seinen Sessel und aktivierte einen kleinen Monitor an seinen Armaturen, der daraufhin hochklappte. Auf ihm erschien das blasse Gesicht einer Frau mit roten Augen und weißen, schulterlangen Haaren.

Es war das typische Erscheinungsbild ihrer gesamten Spezies.

Bekleidet war sie mit einer pechschwarzen, gepanzerten Kampfrüstung und in ihrem Arm hielt sie einen ebenso schwarzen Kampfhelm fest, der, bis auf das Gesicht den ganzen Kopf bedecken konnte.  
>„Sinari, schön wieder was von dir zu hören. Wie geht's dir?"<br>„Ganz gut, kann nicht klagen. Hier sind alle nur etwas angespannt, mehr nicht."  
>„Wie ich sehe machst du dich einsatzbereit: Also keine Kommandozentrale?"<br>„Sehr gut erkannt. War ja auch mehr als offensichtlich. Nein, dieses ganze herumsitzen kann ich auf Dauer nicht ab. Ich roste hier regelrecht noch ein ... Ich brauchte unbedingt einen Einsatz. Ich muss unbedingt etwas töten."  
>Sirius lächelte.<br>„Wo wirst du eingesetzt?", fragte er.  
>„Erste Welle. Ich und die 31. Sturmdivision gehen direkt in die Stadt rein. Wir fliegen mitten ins Gemetzel, natürlich nachdem man die Aliens aufgemischt hat."<br>„Manchmal wünschte ich ich könnte bei dir sein. Sei bloss vorsichtig ..."  
>„Eingehende Nachricht auf Leitung Zwei. Es ist Oberadmiralin Taras.", meldete der Vizekapitän.<br>„Ich muss Schluss machen. Wir sehen uns und ... Sinari?"  
>„Ja?"<br>„Versuch etwas den Kopf unten zu halten."  
>„Vergiss es.", sagte sie zuversichtlich und beendete die Verbindung.<br>„Bist du besorgt?", fragte Ibro.  
>„Nein ... aber unsere Feinde sollten sich ernsthafte Sorgen machen.", antwortete Sirius und nahm das andere Gespräch an.<br>Auf dem Bildschirm erschien eine weitere Frau mit kurzen, grauen Haaren und wie er trug sie eine in einer dunkelblauen Uniform gekleidet, samt Schirmmütze.  
>Sofort salutierte Sirius indem er den rechten Oberarm am Körper hielt, den Unterarm anwinkelte und quer über die Brust legte und die geballte Faust auf die Brust genau über dem Herz legte.<br>„Kurzer Bericht Sirius, was hat die Untersuchung ergeben?", forderte die Frau zackig zu wissen  
>„Oberadmiralin Taras, wie befohlen sind wir dem Ursprung der unbekannten Signale nachgegangen, und wie erwartet liegt dessen Quelle inmitten des Asteroidengürtels. Sein Sinn und Zweck können wir zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht ermitteln, aber ich vermute es könnte eine Art Notsignal sein. Allerdings sind wir in einen Kampf mit einer kleinen Späherflotillie<p>

geraten."  
>Taras Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich.<br>„Ausgang. Wie ist der Status der Henker?"  
>„Eindeutiger Sieg. Nur leichte Schäden an Rumpf, Waffen und Panzerung. Ich lasse in diesem Moment eine Gefechtsanalyse erstellen, die du erhälst, sobald sie fertig ist."<br>„Dafür ist keine Zeit mehr. Das Oberkommando hat soeben den Befehl zum Gegenschlag gegeben."  
>„Jetzt? Ich dachte wir haben noch etwas Zeit?"<br>„Leider nein. Langstreckenscans zeigen eine Flotte im Anflug auf Argos-3. Deshalb schlagen wir jetzt sofort los."  
>Sirius vernahm ein Brummen auf seiner Seite und sah wie der Drucker ein Stück Papier ausspuckte.<br>„Das ist dein Einsatzbefehl. Du wirst dich mit der Henker der achten Flotte anschließen und das Portal unter Blockade stellen. Niemand darf aus diesem System entkommen. Nach der Befreiung stoßen weitere Flotten hinzu und du beteiligst dich an der zweiten Phase."  
>„Verstanden, Oberadmiralin ... ein wichtiger Hinweis: die feindliche Flotillie besaß mehrere Artillerieschiffe. Wenn ich eine Vermutung aussprechen darf, dann dürfen wir unsere gängigen Schiffsklassifizierungen nicht auf den Feind übertragen."<br>Taras setzte an etwas zu sagen, doch beließ es dabei.

Das schien soeben die zweite Raumschlacht mit einer fremden Spezies gewesen zu sein und natürlich folgen Aliens nicht den selben Gedankengängen, wie sie es tun.

„Danke für den Hinweis. Ich werde das berücksichtigen ... Für den Ruhm des Verbundes. SIEG, ODER TOD!", rief Taras aus und salutierte.  
>„SIEG, ODER TOD!", erwiderten Sirius, Ibro und der Vizekapitän und salutierten ebenfalls.<p>

„Ernsthaft! Das ist Scheiße! Ich habe grad volles Rohr die Hosen voll!", jaulte Joker.  
>„Wenn Sie damit sagen wollen das sie Angst haben, mir geht es genauso.", ergänzte Tirimus.<br>„Miranda, können wir jetzt bitte hier weg und Shepard auflesen? Ich will hier weg bevor sich herausstellt, das es noch mehr von diesen Teilen gibt.", bettelte Joker.  
>Miranda blickte durch das Cockpitfenster hinaus ins All und starrte das Heck des unbekannten Kriegsschiffes an, das von den gewaltigen Plasmaantrieben komplett eingenommen wurde. Trotzdem war das Schiff nur unwesentlich langsamer als ein Schlachtschiff der Allianz.<br>„Bringen ... Sie uns ... so schnell wie möglich ... von hier weg, Joker. Aber bloss vorsichtig ... unauffällig ... fliegen. Durch das Asteroidenfeld ... wir müssen Shepard so schnell wie möglich ... abholen."  
>„Na Halleluja!", rief Joker.<br>Mit größtmöglichem Fingerspitzengefühl manövrierte Joker die Normandy mit ihren Steuerdüsen unbemerkt zurück in das Asteroidenfeld, während der Koloss seinen Kurs unbekümmert fortsetzte und irgendwann von ihren Scannern und aus ihren Augen verschwand. Er jetzt, als sie sich wirklich sicher wähnen konnten, zündete Joker die Hauptriebwerke und flog zurück zur Kolonie.

Da stellt sich nur die Frage, wie schlimm es überhaupt noch werden konnte.

Shepard starrte Vido an und sah jede seiner Lippenbewegungen.  
>Er konnte jeden einzelnen Buchstaben von seinen Lippen ablesen.<br>Vido befahl zu feuern, nur das Exekutionskommando reagierte einfach nicht.  
>Niemand wollte seine Worte hören. Jeder empfand als hätte sie eine unheimliche Stille umfasst.<p>

Ihr Gehirn hatte sich regelrecht abgeschaltet, weil es das offensichtliche nicht anerkennen wollte.

Nur langsam nahmen sie das Licht am Horizont wahr und begannen sich umzudrehen.

Was sie da sahen lies sie bis ins Mark erzittern.

Shepard hatte schon viele schreckliche Dinge in seinem Leben mitansehen müssen. Zu Husk umgewandelte Menschen aufgespiest auf Drachenzähnen auf Eden Prime, Batarianer auf Sklavenjagd auf Elysium, menschliche Kolonisten die von Kollektoren verflüssigt wurden, Maleons Experimente, gefallene Kameraden, Cerberus Experiemente, thorianische Kreeper, Rachni, er hatte bereits viel zu viel gesehen, als so manch einer verkraften konnte.

Nur das hier wollte einfach nicht in seinen Kopf passen.

Der Südhimmel erstrahlte bedrohlich in dem roten Leuchten eines Sonnenuntergangs.

Keiner traute sich etwas zu sagen, doch alle wussten sehr genau was soeben passiert war.

Innerhalb von Sekunden war knapp 20 Kilometer von der Stadt entfernt ein Feuerball mit einem Durchmesser von fünf Kilometern entstanden.  
>Die Temperaturen im Zentrum betrugen 15 Millionen Grad Celsius.<br>Der Wüstensand wurde zu Glas geschmolzen.  
>Jedes andere Objekt im Feuerball, egal ob Lebewesen, oder leblose Materie, wurde augenblicklich in den gasförmigen Zustand verwandelt.<br>Alles in der näheren Umgebung zerfiel zu Asche.  
>Die Versorgungsbasis war Geschichte.<p>

Es war die Explosion einer Atombombe.  
>Eine Thermonuklearwaffe mit zehn Megatonnen Sprengkraft.<p>

Hier überlebte rein gar nichts mehr.

Was sich dennoch in der weiteren Umgebung befand wurde durch die Hitze von selbst entzündet, oder von der Schockwelle in Stücke gerissen, die mit Schallgeschwindigkeit über das Land jagte.

Shepard starrte einfach nur den Feuerball an, wie er langsam anfing die markante pilzförmige Wolke zu bilden und dem Himmel entgegen zu steigen.

Mit geöffneten Mündern starrten sie alle in Richtung Süden. Es kam ihnen sogar so vor, als würde es wärmer werden und ein leichter Wind sie umspielen. Bei dieser Entfernung, und gerade bei dieser Sprengkraft, betrafen die Auswirkungen sogar die Stadt

Vido griff an sein Headset. Bei ihm kamen in diesem Moment unzählige unverständliche Meldungen rein, auf die er sich keinen Reim bilden konnte.  
>Genau in diesem Augenblick wurde die A-61 Mantis, die nahe des Parkhauses wachte, von mehreren Raketen getroffen und stürzte ab.<br>Sofort waren wieder alle bei Sinnen und sahen sich beinahe schon panisch um.  
>Der Übeltäter lies nicht lange auf sich warten.<br>Hinter einem Gebäude kam wohl mit Abstand einer der eigenartigsten Anblicke zum Vorschein, den sie jemals gesehen hatten.  
>Ein Flugobjekt, sehr ähnlich der Mantis, nur globiger und mit jeder Menge Halterungen und Mehrfachwerfern für Raketen unter den Flügeln, doch das eindeutig eigenartigste war der Antrieb.<p>

Die Maschine besaß einen Haupt- und Heckrotor.

Es war ein Hubschrauber. Eine größere und aggressivere Variante eines Kampfhubschraubers, als man sie aus den Museen kannte.

Der Pilot schwenkte seine Maschine herum und hatte sogleich das Parkhaus vor sich.  
>Sofort rissen alle Söldner, allen voran auch das Exekutionskommando, ihre Waffen hoch und schossen los.<br>Für die Todgeweihten war das die dringend benötigte Chance zur Flucht.

Chelyna stieß eine biotische Schockwelle aus, die so manchen Söldnern von den Füßen fegte und durch die Luft fliegen lies. Die anderen schlossen sich dem sofort an. Liara erzeugte zwei Meter über dem Boden eine Singularität die ein paar Söldner durch die Luft schweben lies und die darauf folgende explosionsartige Auflösung schleuderte sie vom Dach. Titos schnappte sich einen anderen Turianer und zertrümmerte diesem mit einem biotischen Schlag den Schädel. Dann nahm er dessen Tempest-Maschinenpistole an sich mit der er sofort andere Gegner angriff. Tali versuchte mit ihrem Universalwerkzeug die Kontrolle über einen untätigen LOKI-Mech zu erlangen, mit der sie eigentlich die Reihen von hinten aufräumen wollte, nur eigenartigerweise verweigerte es den Dienst. Bevor sie den Ursprung dafür herausfinden konnte fiel ein Vorcha über sie her und warf sie zu Boden.  
>Shepard schnappte sich einen Batarianer des Exekutionskommandos der mit seinem alten Avenger-Sturmgewehr auf den Hubschrauber schoss und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Noch bevor dieser sich versah hatte Shepard ihn entwaffnet und blickte in den Lauf seiner eigenen Waffe, bevor Shepard ihm den Kopf wegschoss. Seine nächsten Salven galten einer Asari, die ebenfalls keine Chance hatte. Garrus nahm sich einen Salarianer vor, der sich eigentlich zurückziehen wollte. Er schaffte es dessen Schrotflinte zu packen, sie herum zu reißen, wobei Garrus dem Salarianer mehrere Finger brach, und ihm so dessen Waffe abnahm. Danach stanzte er ihm ein unschönes Loch in die Brustpanzerung und sah sich um. Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Tali, die einen Vorcha davon abhielt ihren Helm runterzureißen. Sofort kam Garrus schnell einige Schritte heran, schoss dem Vorcha in den Rücken und trat die Leiche von Tali herunter. Die wiederum schnappte sich die Waffe des toten Vorcha, eine Vindicator, und nickte Garrus als Dank zu, dann sahen sie sich nach weiteren Zielen um und erblickten sofort Zaeed. Der hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit auf Vido gestürzt und prügelte wie ein Besessener wild auf diesen ein. Ein Kroganer, der selbe von zuvor, versuchte wieder dazwischen zu gehen. Bevor er irgendwas unternehmen konnte schossen ihn Garrus und Tali mehrfach in den Rücken und streckten ihn so nieder.<p>

Pilot und Bordschütze des Kampfhubschraubers wurde das alles inzwischen zu viel.  
>Sie waren durchaus überrascht zu sehen, dass sich ihre Feinde sogar gegenseitig bekämpften, ebenso wirkte der Einsatz von Biotiken auf sie mehr als befremdlich, wodurch der Schütze, der das Dach bereits mit seinem Headup-Display im Helm in Großaufnahme ins Visier genommen hatte für einige Augenblicke zögerte.<br>Was da abging war ihnen letztendlich egal.  
>Für sie hatte es keine Bedeutung.<br>Der Schütze legte den Zeigefinger an den Auslöser des Joysticks und drückte ab. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm hämmerte die Kanone unter dem Rumpf los.

Anders als bei der Mantis war hier keine doppelte Massebeschleunigerkanone am Werk, sondern eine schwenkbare, leichte Panzerabwehrkanone mit einer respektablen Feuerrate.

Die ersten Schüsse, Splittermunition, zerfetzten einige Besatzungen eines Schützenpanzers, die kurz davor waren ihr Fahrzeug zu erreichen. Dann wechselte der Schütze die Munitionzuführung und schoss mit panzerbrechenden Granaten auf den Schützenpanzer selbst. Ohne aktivierte Schilde machte der Panzerjäger mit seinem Opfer kurzen Prozess und nur eine Salve reichte aus, um das Fahrzeug zu zerreißen.

Kaum schlugen bei ihnen die Projektile ein nutzen Shepard, Garrus, Liara,

Tali, Titos und Chelyna das eintretende Chaos und ergriffen die Flucht. Zaeed mussten sie regelrecht von Vido runterziehen, so sehr hatte er sich an ihm festgekrallt.

Derweil hatte der Pilot die Ausrichtung seiner Maschine etwas korrigierte und richtete den Bug auf eine Gruppe von beisammen stehenden Lastwagen und Transportern aus und nahm sie ins Visier. Dorthin hatte sich ein gutes Dutzend Söldner zurückgezogen und beschoss weiter den schwer gepanzerten Hubschrauber.  
>Außerdem lagen dort die Raketenwerfer und auf einer Ladefläche befand sich ein inaktiver YMIR-Mech.<p>

Für Hit&Run-Manöver, oder Sturzflüge hatte auch der Pilot Zugriff auf einen Teil der Waffensysteme, in dem Fall die dicken Raketenwerfer für ungelenkte Raketen unter den Flügeln.

Bevor die Söldner dem Hubschrauber gefährlich werden konnten feuerte der Pilot eine vernichtende Raketensalve aus locker zwei Dutzenden Raketen ab und zerlegte den Fuhrpark samt anwesenden Personen fachgerecht. Für einen Moment erspähte der Bordschütze sechs Aliens, die versuchten das Dach über die Rampe zu verlassen und begann sie mit der Kanone ins Visier zu nehmen. Als ihm dabei jedoch ein Kroganer unter die Augen kam nahm er diesen ins Visier und riss ihn mit einer PB-Granate auf Rumpfhöhe in zwei Teile.

Die Druckwelle der Raketentreffer hob alle von ihren Füßen. Selbst Shepard und Co. Sie fielen hin und purzelten die Rampe hinunter die sie soeben erreicht hatten. Als sie sich gerade aufrichten wollten wurden sie von weiteren Druckwellen erfasst. Der Hubschrauber nahm sich jetzt den Kommandopanzer vor und zerstörte diesen. Dann plötzlich driftete er plötzlich zur Seite und bezog nahe der Rampe Stellung.

Für ihn begannen jetzt auch die Probleme.

Sofort gab er mehrere Schüsse aus seiner Kanone, wovon ein Großteil ein Gebäude trafen und nur ein einziges eine Mantis, die daneben zum Vorschein gekommen war. Diese erwiderte augenblicklich das Feuer mit ihren Massebeschleunigerkanonen und erwischte die Front. Die Geschosse beschädigten eines der Triebwerke und das Sensorsystem in der Nase. Das Cockpit, das ebenfalls einige Treffer abbekam, hielt dem Beschuss überraschenderweise problemlos stand. Der Kampfhubschrauber drehte sofort ab und die Mantis schoss zwei Raketen auf ihn ab. Täusch- und Störkörper verhinderten eine erfolgreiche Zielverfolgung und die Raketen trafen die umliegenden Gebäude. Der Hubschrauber verschwand zwischen den Gebäuden, mit der Mantis im Schlapptau.

In dem Moment in dem Shepard ihnen hinterher blickte vernahmen sie einen weiteren Lichtblitz.

... und wieder

... und wieder

... und wieder.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden detonierten unweit der Stadt vier weitere Atomwaffen in der selben Größenordnung wie die erste.

Eben noch standen sie kurz davor exekutiert zu werden, jetzt bestand die Gefahr von Atomwaffen zu Asche verarbeitet zu werden.

Atomwaffen!

Auf einer Gartenwelt!

Die Situation war vollkommen außer Kontrolle geraten. Niemand hatte je mit einer derartigen Eskalation gerechnet.

Noch etwas geschockt von dieser Überschlagung der Ereignisse sammelten sie sich wieder und hasteten die einzelnen Rampe hinunter in die unteren Etagen. Im ersten Stock dann, wo sie soeben die nächste Rampe nehmen wollten, kam just in diesem Moment ein Batarianer und ein Vorcha vom Blood Pack um die Ecke und rannten sich gegenseitig über den Haufen.  
>Erst etwas benommen standen sie wieder auf und bemerkten dann in wen sie da hinein gelaufen waren. Shepard hatte plötzlich einen Batarianer vor sich stehen und fasste den Gedanken ihn zu erschießen."<br>„Habt ihr keine Augen im Kopf?", maulte der Batarianer zu ihrer Überraschung lauthals und Shepard verwarf kurzerhand den Gedanken.  
>„Verzeihung ... wir wollten grad ... abhauen.", sagte er.<br>„Hab ich gemerkt. Wie sieht es da oben aus? Lebt Vido noch?"  
>Die sechs sahen sich gegenseitig an und schwiegen.<br>Sie hatten nicht die leiseste Ahnung ob da oben überhaupt jemand dieses Zielschießes überlebt hatten. Anders konnte man es gar nicht beschreiben.  
>Shepard verwunderte es nur warum der Batarianer stattdessen nicht nach Zaeeds Scheinidentität, Mascheck, fragte.<br>„Verdammt!", brummte der Batarianer, der sich auf das Schweigen sein eigenes Urteil gebildet hatte. „Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er etwas unsicher.  
>„Ich dachte Sie wüssten das.", erwiderte Shepard.<br>„Als ob ich das wüsste. HALLO! Sie tragen das Allianz-Symbol, also haben sie automatisch garantiert mehr Erfahrung als ich ... Scheiße noch mal! Die setzen Atomwaffen ein! Dafür bin ich nicht hergekommen!"  
>„Für was sind Sie dann hergekommen?"<br>„Für 'ne schnelle und gute Sklavenjagd, doch niemand sagte das wir gegen blutrünstige Bestien antreten. Egal, ich bin weg.", sagte der Batarianer, drehte auf der Stelle um und lief runter ins Erdgeschoss, gefolgt von dem Vorcha.  
>Shepard und die anderen entschlossen sich schnell dazu dies ebenfalls zu tun und ihm zu folgen.<br>Unten angekommen warteten auf der anderen Straßenseite bereits etliche Söldner wild zusammengemixt aus allen möglichen Spezies und Organisationen, hatten einige Fahrzeuge, Schützenpanzer und Transporter zum Konvoi formiert und warteten auf das weitere Vorgehen.  
>Einige salutierten als sie Zaeed sahen, jedoch schien ein Turianer auf einem der Fahrzeuge wild gestikulierend stehend bereits das Kommando an sich gerissen zu haben.<br>Anders als ursprünglich geplant werden sie nicht in Richtung Stadtmitte vorrücken, sondern parallel dazu eine der Ringstraßen nehmen.  
>Geduckt passierten sie die Straße und gleichzeitig dröhnte ein rauchender Kampfhubschrauber knapp über den Dächern über sie hinweg, gefolgt von der schieswütigen Mantis. Nur Sekunden später vernahmen sie den Knall einer Explosion und weitere Objekte donnerten mit hoher Geschwindigkeit über sie hinweg.<br>Diese Objekte konnten sie erst auf den zweiten Blick erkennen und einordnen.

Shepard erkannte sie sofort.

Es waren Kampfflugzeuge, sehr konventionell gehalten mit Strahltriebwerken, wie sie im gängig waren. Er erkannte sie leicht an dem starren, aerodynamisch geformten Rumpf und dem doppelten Heckleitwerk. In einem Luftfahrtsmuseum, das er und seine Mutter mal besucht hatten, hatte er ähnliche amerikanische Modelle gesehen.

Zuerst waren es nur drei in enger Formation, doch dann waren es Dutzende und so manch einer feuerte seine Raketen ab, warf Bomben ab, oder schoss mit seiner Bordkanone.  
>Nachfolgende Explosionen unweit von ihnen entfernt rief ihnen schlagartig wieder ins Gewissen in welcher Gefahr sie sich befanden.<br>Bevor sie weiter gingen bemerkten sie ein ganz anderes Geräusch das gelegentlich durchdrang, ein eigenartiges Jaulen.

Kurz darauf fanden sie die Geräuschquelle. Etliche Kilometer vom südlichen Stadtrand her kommend befanden sich eine Vielzahl an größeren Flugzeugen im Anflug.

Es war ein schlechter Witz.

Anders konnte man es nicht beschreiben.

Die anfliegenden Maschinen waren schwarz angemalte Space Shuttles, alte Weltraumfähren. Shepard erinnerte sich das Zaeed davon gesprochen hatte.

Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte Shepard Unterschiede. Die Flugzeuge waren deutlich größer als ihre „Verwandten", besaßen kein Heckleitwerk und die Triebwerke waren am Rumpf in die Tragflächen eingebaut. Auf sie kam eine Luftflotte aus 55 Maschinen zu, aufgeteilt in Staffeln zu je 5 Maschinen, die eng beieinander flogen.

Dann sahen sie wie sich aus geöffneten Luken an der Unterseite unzählige dunkle, zylinderförmige Objekte lösten. Die Space Shuttles, sofern sie jemals welche waren, hatten längst eine andere Aufgaben gefunden und dienten als sehr leistungsfähige Bomber.

Wellen aus nie enden wollenden Explosionen zogen sich durch die besetzten Teile der Stadt und äscherten sie mit einem Bombenteppich ein. Mehrere Bomber wurden dabei von noch aktiven Flugabwehreinheiten der Söldner abgeschossen, oder beschädigt. So riss ein Raketentreffer einem Bomber einen Flügel ab, während Flakfeuer bei einem anderen das Cockpit traf und die Piloten tötete. Trotzdem hielten die Maschinen ihren Kurs und setzten das Flächenbombardment fort.

Beinahe starr vor Schreck standen Shepard und die anderen da und starrten auf den Anflug der Bomber. Erst als sie die ersten Bombentreffer hörten nahmen sie die Beine in die Hand und versuchten rechtzeitig in eines der Gebäude in Deckung zu gehen, denn ihnen wurde schnell klar, das sie sich ebenfalls im Zielgebiet der Bomber befanden.

In das Gebäude schafften sie es nicht mehr. Stattdessen warfen sie sich in einen Granattrichter, als eine der Bombe das Hochhaus vor ihnen erwischte und das Dach wegsprengte. Etliche Bomben schlugen um sie herum ein. Das Parkhaus, von dem sie eben erst gekommen waren, bekam zwei heftige Treffer ab, die es teilweise einstürzen ließen. Sie konnten die Druckwelle einer Bombe spüren, die unweit von ihnen entfernt auf der Kreuzung einschlug und über den Granattrichter hinweg fegte. Andere Bomben trafen die oberen Etagen der Hochhäuser auf der anderen Straßenseite und ließen tonnenweise Trümmer herunter regnen, die alles zerschmetterten was das Pech hatte sich in diesem Moment unter ihnen aufzuhalten.

Es waren nur Sekunden bis alles wieder vorbei war, doch für sie war es eine grausam lange Zeit. Abertausende Tonnen Bomben hatten den südlichen Stadtbezirk binnen eines Wimpernschlages in eine Schuttwüste verwandelt.  
>Selbst auf Tuchanka sah es nicht so schlimm aus.<br>Völlig verstört stieg Shepard aus dem Granattrichter und sah sich um.  
>Dichter Staub behinderte arg seine Sicht und erschwerte das Atmen.<br>Nur wenige Meter neben ihnen waren Teile vom Gerüst eines Krans niedergegangen und hatten sich tief in die Erde gebohrt.  
>Nur langsam schien sich das Chaos zu legen, das sie nur sehr verzerrt wahrnahmen. Ihr Verstand wollte einfach nicht begreifen was da soeben mit ihnen passiert war.<br>Selbst das Training und die jahrelange Erfahrung schien hier kaum zu helfen.  
>Der Feuersturm, der hier soeben entfesselt<p>

wurde, war unbeschreiblich gewesen. Nichts konnte dem gerecht werden. Selbst Garrus stand kurz davor in Panik auszubrechen und bei einem Turianer, den diszipliniertesten Soldaten der gesamten Galaxie, bedeute das schon einiges.

Leider mussten sie feststellen, dass der Horror noch lange nicht vorbei war.

Jetzt ging er erst richtig los.

Es hörte sich an wie einen Knistern und so vernahmen sie es auch. Sie sahen wie unweit von ihnen entfernt eine eigenartiges, dunkles Objekt niederging und hinter einem Gebäude verschwand. Sie konnten das rechteckige Objekt in der Größe eines leichten Kreuzers nur schwer einordnen, doch ihr Instinkt sagte ihnen eines ganz deutlich – Verschwinden ...  
>... und zwar so schnell wie möglich.<p>

Es hatte sie viele wertvolle Minuten gekostet, aber letztendlich gelang es der Normandy den Asteroidengürtel zu verlassen und sofort auf Überlichtgeschwindigkeit zu wechseln. Die tatsächliche Reise zurück zur Kolonie dauerte dann kaum mehr als eine Minute.  
>Im Cockpit der Normandy befanden sich in diesem Moment Joker, Miranda und Mordin. Tirimus und dessen erster Offizier sahen unterdessen nach den anderen geretteten Turianern.<br>Man versuchte in der Zwischenzeit einen Plan auszuarbeiten wie man Shepards Team schnell und unbemerkt von dem Planeten holen könnte, nur man war sich bisweilen uneinig. Der ursprüngliche Befehl Shepards war mehr als eindeutig gewesen - warten bis zur Dunkelheit - doch bis dahin konnte es noch eine Stunde dauern und da hatte noch niemand mit der Präsenz eines Superschlachtschiffes gerechnet.  
>So bezeichnete es Mordin, nachdem er die Daten gesehen hatte. Das Gefecht selbst hatte er nicht miterlebt und hatte zuvor kaum geglaubt was man ihm da erzählen wollte, bis man ihm Beweise präsentierte.<p>

„Wir erreichen gleich die Kolonie. Habt ihr endlich einen Plan wie wir Shepard da raus holen?", fragte Joker verunsichert.  
>„Kontaktaufnahme und Bericht allererste Maßnahme. Shepard entscheidet weiteres Vorgehen. Überstürztes Handeln nicht ratsam.", war Mordins vehemente Meinung.<br>Er bestand steif und fest darauf abzuwarten und weiter zu observieren, um zu sehen wie sie die Sache entwickelt.  
>„Dagegen habe ich prinzipiell nichts einzuwenden, Mordin, aber dieses Teil ist besser bewaffnet als jedes andere bekannte Schiff in der Galaxie, von den Reaper-Waffen braucht man da schon gar nicht zu reden. Ich will nicht wissen wie viel Reaper-Tech noch in diesem Koloss steckt. Nein, wir holen Shepard und hauen schnellstmöglichst ab.", erwiderte Miranda harsch.<br>Sie hatte keine Lust zu sehen was passiert, wenn das Superschlachtschiff plötzlich nahe der Kolonie auftaucht.  
>„Muss widersprechen. Unbekannte Faktoren können nicht außer Acht gelassen werden. Genaue Analyse der Situation durch Beobachten dringend erforderlich."<br>„Ich werde nicht zulassen das sie Shepard als Köder, der gar Versuchskaninchen missbrauchen!"  
>„Welche schockierenden Anschuldigung. Würde Shepard niemals als ... Köder, Testobjekt verwenden."<br>„Für mich klingt das aber so. Warum beharren Sie so sehr auf dem Beobachten?"  
>„Würde Shepards Wohlbefinden niemals gefährden ... vielleicht umgekehrt ... einzigstes Interesse ist Wissen. Wissen über unbekannte Fraktion. Potentielle und wahrscheinlich fähige Verbündete im bevorstehenden Kampf gegen die Reaper ... vorausgesetzt keine Verbündeten der Reaper ... sehen Verbindungen, Tech, Kultur, mangelnde Kultur, Kollektoren ..."<br>„Mordin, ernsthaft, seien Sie jetzt bitte still. Sie machen mir grad eine Heidenangst."  
>„Könntet nicht einfach ihr beide still sein?", unterbrach Joker. „Wir erreichen jetzt die Kolonie."<br>In einer moderaten Entfernung zwischen einem der Monde und dem Planeten deaktiverte die Normandy ihre ÜLG-Antriebe und fiel auf normale Fluggeschwindigkeit zurück. Sie waren etwas deutlich abseits ihres ursprünglichen Startpunktes gelandet - eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme. Den friedlich daliegenden Planeten konnten sie nur teilweise durch die rechts liegenden Cockpitfenser sehen, also korrigierte Joker etwas den Kurs, nur was sie dann sahen lies selbst ihre kühnsten Befürchtungen wie Wunschdenken erscheinen.

„Ziel erfasst. Flotte beginnt mit Landung ... Geschütz fährt hoch ... Feuer in vier, drei, zwei, eins ... Waffe abgefeuert ... geschätzter Einschlag ... in 30 Sekunden.", meldete der batarianische Feuerleitoffizier.  
>Zufrieden sah Balak auf der Brücke des batarianischen Schlachtschiffes Keshlan auf den Zielcomputer und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen als er die Vibrationen des Hauptgeschützes spürte, als dieses feuerte. Mit Freuden hatte er Vidos Anweisung ausgeführt. Jetzt sah er kurz auf seinen Chronometer und zählte innerlich die Sekunden herunter bis das Geschoss sein Ziel treffen würde. Nachdem ihn Shepard vor fast drei Jahren daran hinderte Terra Nova mit einem Asteroiden auszulöschen hatte er wieder mehrfach versucht der Allianz zu schaden und erhielt dabei stets großzügige Unterstützung von der Batarianischen Hegemonie, jedoch mit eher moderatem Erfolg.<br>Sein letzter großer Coup, den er allerdings nur organisiert und aus der Ferne geleitet hatte, war ein Phyrussieg. Dabei gelang es seinen Truppen im Skepsis-System eine Raketenbasis der Allianz einzunehmen und zwei der Javelin-Raketen auf die Kolonie auf dem Planeten Franklin abzuschießen, die sie eigentlich schützen sollten. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie, aber Shepard gelang es tatsächlich am Ort des Geschehens einzutreffen und eine der Raketen zu zerstören, die auf die Wohngebiete zielte. Dadurch wurden zwar Tausende Menschenleben gerettet, aber die Industriegebiete und Infrastruktur ging, zusammen mit dem strategischen Interesse der Allianz in diesem System, verloren.  
>Ein bedeutender Sieg, wenn auch für einen hohen Blutzoll.<p>

Da kam Balak dieser Einsatz gerade recht.

Eine unabhängige Kolonie der Menschen auszulöschen und dafür eine stattliche Stumme zu bekommen und als Bonus noch zehntausende Sklaven. Noch dazu für die Asari?  
>Balak wusste anfangs nicht wirklich was hier gespielt wurde, geschweige denn warum die Asari so sehr darauf versessen waren die Menschen hier loszuwerden, aber als er nachfragte, warum man die Kolonie nicht einfach mit einem Asteroiden vernichten könnte, merkte er das man den Planeten wenn möglichst intakt einnehmen wollte. Er erkannte schnell das es eine simple Ressourcenfrage war. Dank seiner Kontakte zur Hegemonie war es für ihn ein leichtes die nötige Unterstützung zu bekommen.<br>Er plante bereits eine ganze Kampagne an Angriffen und Überfällen gegen die Allianz und die Menschheit ganz im Stile des Skyllianischen Blitzes.  
>„Wählt sofort das nächste Ziel aus und vernichtet es. Wir arbeiten eins nach dem anderen ab.", befahl er.<br>„Verstanden, Captain. Berechnen Feuerlösung.", antwortete der Batarianer am Hauptfeuerleitstand.  
>„Captain ... LADAR registriert mehrere unbekannte Signale.", kam es von einem anderem Batarianer.<br>„Signale? Was für Signale?", fragte Balak überrascht.  
>Er wusste nichts von einer weiteren Welle. Sämtliche Transporter waren im Eintritt in die Atmosphäre, oder im Landeanflug. Die konnten es schon mal nicht sein.<br>Ein weiterer Batarianer trat an die Anlage und justierte die Sensorphalanx kurzerhand neu.  
>„Ver ... dammt .", stotterte diesr plötzlich verängstigt.<br>„Könnte mal bitte einer mit mir reden? Was sind das für Signale?", forderte Balak aufgebracht.  
>„Unbekannte Raumschiffe ... in einer militärischen Formation ... sie kommen direkt auf uns zu."<br>„Wie viele sind es?", fragte Balak laut und trat an die Anzeigen heran.  
>Balak schluckte, als er die Daten sah. Relativ nah, etwa 4.000 Kilometer, war aus dem Nichts eine Flotte in ihrer Flanke aufgetaucht.<br>„BEIDREHEN! ALLE SCHIFFE! SOFORT BEIDREHEN!"  
>Balak konnte kaum noch atmen. Er hatte vieles was passieren könnte einkalkuliert, ja sogar Shepards Eingreifen, hatte er einkalkuliert, nur das hatte er nicht eingeplant.<br>Die Systemen registrierten mehrere Hundert weitere, unbekannte Schiff, deren Erscheinungsbild noch nie jemand zuvor gesehen hatte.

An Bord der Liquidator, einem Raumschiff der Flaggschiff-Klasse und dem Kommandoschiff der zwölften Flotte, stand Oberadmiralin Taras auf der Brücke und betrachtete auf der Sternenkarte, dargestellt durch einen Projektor in der Mitte des Hauptpodests, die Position der eigenen und feindlichen Schiffe.  
>Fast 500 Schiffe standen für die erste Phase der Gegenoffensive zur Verfügung und setzten sich zusammen aus dem Flaggschiff, acht Trägern, 30 Schlachtschiffe, 120 Kreuzer, 240 Sturmfregatten und gut 100 Korvetten. Die Schlachtschiffe hatte sie an vorderster Front platziert und jedem von ihnen hatte Taras jeweils vier Kreuzer zur Feuerunterstützung und jeweils acht Fregatten als Eskorte mitgegeben. Die Korvetten hielten sich dezent im Hintergrund und schützen die empfindlichen und verwundbaren Hecks der Großkampfschiffe.<br>Trotz der doppelten Größe eines Schlachtschiffes und ihrer überwältigenden Feuerkraft die sie entfesseln konnte hielten sich die Liquidator aus dem Gefecht heraus und versteckte sich hinter dem Rest der Flotte. Sie war zu wertvoll um sie zu riskieren, koordinierte sie doch die gesamte Flotte.

Angespannt atmete Taras tief ein und wieder aus. Trotz der Tatsache das sie 4 bis 5 zu 1 überlegen waren und die feindliche Flotte nicht vollständig auf ein Gebiet konzentriert war, war sie besorgt.  
>Erfahrung im Raumkampf existierte nur in theoretischer Form, oder anhand von Kriegsspielen. Berücksichtigt man Sirius kleines Gefecht wäre das jetzt die dritte Raumschlacht, die sie seit ihrem Schritt in den interstellaren Raum gemacht hatten.<p>

Keiner hatte wirklich eine Ahnung was jetzt passieren könnte.

Alles war möglich.

Für sie war es das erste Mal, das sie richtige Angst verspürte.  
>DieAngst vor dem Unbekannten.<br>Angst vor dem Tod war es weniger.  
>„Feindliche Flotte dreht bei. 84 Schiffe direkt voraus, 37 weitere verlassen Blockadepositionen um Argos 3 und schließen auf. 21 halten weiterhin<p>

ihre Position."  
>„Entfernung noch 4.700 Klicks. Effektive Feuerreichweite in 800 Klicks."<br>„Invasions- und Trägerflotte erreicht die Norhalbkugel. Sie beginnen mit orbitalen Schlägen gegen Schlüsselstellungen. Transporter und Jäger werden abgesetzt.", meldeten die einzelnen strategischen und taktischen Offiziere.  
>„AKTIVE ZIELERFASSUNG DURCH FEIND! GESCHOSSE IM ANFLUG!", schrie plötzlich einer von ihnen<br>„AUSWEICHMANÖVER!", brüllte Taras lauthals.  
>Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später wurde die Liquidator von einer heftigen Erschütterung erfasst, die den Boden unter ihren Füßen vibrieren lies. Sirenen gingen los und heulten laut auf.<p>

Die Schiffe im Auftrag des Asari-Minenkonzerns, ein wilder Mischmasch aus Piraten, Freibeutern, Batarianern, verschiedensten Organisationen und konzerneigenen Truppen, feuerten überraschend koordiniert ihre Massebeschleuniger auf die plötzlich aufgetauchte, unbekannte Flotte ab. Im Sekundentakt schossen die Kreuzer und das batarianische Schlachtschiff Granaten und Torpedos ab. Gleichzeitig begannen sie mit der Unterstützung durch zahlreiche Jäger und Fregatten schnell vorzurücken und Druck auszuüben. Das Schlachtschiff, die Keshan, hielt sich mit einer kleinen Eskorte im Hintergrund und schoss kontinuierlich weiter.  
>Etliche der speerspitzenförmigen Kreuzer und Schlachtschiffe bekamen empfindliche Treffer ab, genauso wie die Fregatten mit ihrem hochkant oval-eckigen Querschnitt. Ihre Größe war in jeder Hinsicht beeindruckend, ein einziges maß sogar eine Länge von zehn Kilometern, doch das machte sie auch zu leichten Zeilen. Die anfängliche Angst verflog recht schnell, als man merkte das die übergroßen Schiffe etwas langsamer waren als Standardmodelle und keines von ihnen über kinetische Schilde verfügte. Ihr Ziel war es die noch halbwegs untätige Formation zu zerreißen und die Ordnung des Großverbandes zu zerstören.<p>

Von der unbekannten Flotte bekamen fast alle der der vier Kilometer langen Schlachtschiffe direkte Treffer ab und begannen aus der Formation auszubrechen. Die kleineren, nur zwei Kilometer langen Kreuzer folgten ihren großen Brüdern und begannen einzelne Raketen den Aliens entgegen zu schicken. Sie bekamen die meisten Treffer ab. Sieben wurden in Folge der ersten Treffer konzentrierten Feuers irreparabel beschädigt und mussten aufgegeben werden. 19 meldeten leichte Schäden, drei Kreuzer brachen infolge der Treffer auseinander und eines explodierte recht spektakulär, als die internen Waffenkammern Schaden nahmen. Die gut einen halben Kilometer langen Sturmfregatten, die eigentlich den Großteil der Flotte ausmachten, mussten nur moderate Verluste und Schäden verkraften. Fünf von ihnen wurden schwer beschädigt, eine ging verloren, als es von den Trümmern des explodierten Kreuzers getroffen wurde und bei einem versagte das Punktverteidigungssystem. Ein Vulcan-Geschütz erkannte zwei anfliegende Torpedos fälschlicherweise als einen einzige und versuchte diesen einen zu treffen, indem es zwischen beiden hindurch schoss. Die Besatzung erkannte den Fehler zu spät und bezahlte ihn mit ihrem leben, als die beiden Antischiffstorpedos den Bug der Sturmfregatte förmlich zerfetzte. Die Korvetten meldeten keine Schäden, oder Verluste. Sie blieben durch ihre rückwärtige Position unberührt.

Für einen Moment war Balak besorgt gewesen, doch das legte sich als er sah das sein Plan „Batarianischer Dolch" aufging und die feindliche Formation sprichwörtlich in zwei Teile zerschnitt. Die Gegenwehr des unbekannten Gegners war minimal. Die Schlachtschiffe und Kreuzer feuerten nur im langsamen Tempo ihre Raketen und Torpedos ab und bis auf leichtes Geschützfeuer, noch dazu mit einfachen Spreng- und Splittergranaten die an den kinetischen Schilden kaum Schaden verursachten, war nichts ernstzunehmendes dabei. Keines der dicken Pötte versuchte seinen Bug auf sie auszurichten. Es war wie als wären sie starr vor Schreck.  
>Zwischenzeitlich versuchten die Jäger und Fregatten näher an die Schlachtschiffe heran zu kommen, nur um dann festzustellen, dass deren Abwehr weitaus heftiger wurde als gedacht. Schnell zogen sie sich wieder zurück und warteten mit den Fregatten auf einzelne und bessere Ziele, denn zur Zeit hatte sich die Formation der feindlichen Flotte nur in zwei gleich große Gruppen zu ihren Flanken aufgespalten.<p>

Etwas unsicher blickte Taras auf den Projektor und schaltete mehrfach zwischen der zweidimensionale und dreidimensionalen Ansicht um. Die Situation entwickelte sich etwas anders als gedacht – vorteilhafter. Die Totalverluste waren geringer als ursprünglich veranschlagt, dafür war die Anzahl der beschädigten Schiffe weitaus höher. Nur die dickere Panzerung der neueren Modelle erwies sich als effektiver Schutz.  
>Auf der Taktikkarte sah sie wie nacheinander mehrere Schiffe mit ihren bläulichen Darstellungen auf Gelb wechselten und Schäden meldeten. Die Symbole von zwei Kreuzern und vier Sturmfregatten blickten Schwarz auf und signalisierten deren Verlust. Leuchtend weiße Punkte flogen rüber zu den roten Symbolen. Der Großteil verschwand kurz vor ihren Zielen, andere erreichten sie. Die morjanischen Raumschiffe schossen im zunehmenden Umfang Raketen mit konventionellen Sprengköpfen ab. Die Alien-Flotte wehrte den Großteil davon mit Impulslasern und Flakgeschützen ab und mussten langsam ebenfalls Schäden und Verluste hinnehmen. Relativ betrachtet hielten sich die Opfer auf beiden Seiten in Grenzen. Dies war die einzig effektive Möglichkeit die Flotten und ihre Raumschiffe zu „sehen". Bei Entfernungen von hunderten, bis tausenden von Kilometern zueinander waren die Schiffe auf den Monitoren kaum größer als ein Sandkorn und konnten nur mithilfe optischer Vergrößerungen etwas erkennen.<p>

Doch das war es nicht was Taras störte. Ihre eigenen Verluste hielten sich innerhalb der Vorgaben der optimistischen Schätzungen. Nach ihrem Verständnis war das bis jetzt keine richtige Raumschlacht, sondern mehr ein aufwendiges Geplänkel.

Was sie störte waren die Positionen der Schiffe im luftleeren Raum. Hier gab es kein Oben, oder Unten und trotzdem waren beide Flotten größtenteils wie auf einem Spielbrett aufgestellt – zweidimensional. Angriffe von oben, oder unten waren nicht der Fall. Zugegeben, ihre Flotte organisierte sich nach dem selben Schema, aber nur weil sie auf die Formation der Aliens reagierte. Taras wunderte sich sehr darüber welche Taktik die Aliens darin zu verfolgen schienen. Vielleicht hatten die von Raumkriegsführung genauso wenig Ahnung wie sie, vielleicht sogar noch weniger.

Sie merkten einfach nicht das sie in eine mehr als offensichtliche Falle tappten.

„Effektive Feuerposition erreicht.", meldete eine Taktikerin.

In diesem Moment huschte ein teuflisches Grinsen über Taras Gesicht.

Die Flotte war schon mit dem Erscheinen in Feuerreichweite gewesen. Die Schlachtschiff-Laser hätten sogar locker auf die doppelte und dreifache Entfernung ihre Ziele treffen können. Taras präsentierte sich als ein einfaches Ziel um einen Einblick zu bekommen zu was die Aliens fähig waren. Dafür opferte sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken tausende Leben und würde es jederzeit wieder machen, wenn man es ihr befiehlt.

Für diese Schlacht hatte sie eine Vielzahl von Taktiken und Strategien ausgearbeitet, die auf die verschiedensten Situationen anwendbar waren.  
>Und eine davon, die simpelste die eigentlich gar nicht hätte funktionieren können, wäre der gegnerische Kommandant halbwegs intelligent, ging auf.<p>

Ohne das die Aliens es merkten hatte Taras sie eingekesselt. Auf beiden Flanken hatte sie fast 250 Raumschiffe in Stellung gebracht, die sofort wie eine Zange zuschnappen konnten, nur war das keineswegs alles.  
>Dank der simplen Formation der Aliens, die eigene Vorausaufklärung hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, blieb der Alien-Flotte ein nicht zu unterschätzender Teil der morjanischen Flotte verborgen. Taras hatte 100 Sturmfregatten für das feindliche Ladar und optische Sensoren „unsichtbar" gemacht, indem sie sie hinter den Kreuzern und Schlachtschiffen versteckt hatte. Mit ihrer gewaltigen Masse konnten die Großkampfschiffe leicht mehrere Sturmfregatten auf einmal in dem von ihnen erzeugten Radar- und Ladarschatten verbergen. Eigentlich war sie davon überzeugt gewesen die feindlichen Schiffe, die die Blockade rund um den Planeten aufrecht hielten, würden die List mit Leichtigkeit durchschauen und die Hauptflotte warnen.<br>Das war eigenartigerweise nicht der Fall.  
>Letztendlich war es Taras egal.<br>„ALLE SCHIFFE ANGRIFF! VERNICHTET SIE!", befahl sie laut.

Die Sturmfregatten kamen aus ihrer Deckung hinter den Großkampfschiffen hervor und hielten zusammen mit den Korvetten direkt auf die Alien-Flotte zu. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen nutzten sie dabei die Dreidimensionalität des Weltraums gekonnt aus und griffen aus einem um wenige Grad verändertem Angriffswinkel mit ihren Bugkanonen an. Sollte ein Geschoss sein Ziel verfehlen verschwindet es in den unendlichen Weiten des Alls und würde nicht ein eigenes Schiff auf der anderen Seite, oder Argos 3 treffen.

Sie zeigten das sie überraschend ähnliche Taktiken besaßen wie der Rest der Galaxie, indem sie den Bug ihrem Gegner zuwanden. Mit dem gewaltigen Hauptgeschütz im Inneren das parallel zur Schiffshülle montiert war, waren diese Schiffe den im Citadel-Raum gängigen Kreuzernmodellen in vielerlei Hinsicht überraschend ähnlich und stellte das Arbeitstier der Morjanischen Raumflotte dar. Mit keilförmigen Design unterschieden sie sich nicht von den Großkampfschiffen und waren wesentlich schneller, leichter und billiger in der Herstellung. Die Bewaffnung eine gewaltiger Massebeschleuniger, der ohne Element Zero auskam, nahm 50% der Schiffslänge ein und brauchte allein für seinen Betrieb einen der beiden Fusionsreaktoren. Dafür beschleunigte er alle zehn Sekunden ein 1.000 kg Projektil auf ein paar Hundert Kilometer pro Sekunde. Dazu kamen vielseitig einsetzbare Abwehrbatterien

und die umfangreichen Raketenbatterien auf allen Seiten der Sturmfregatte, die bis zu 400 Raketen unterschiedlichen Typs fassen konnten – pro Seite.

Schnell näher kommenden verschossen die Sturmfregatten unzählige Geschosse und Raketen in schier endlose Massen ab. Gerade mit letzterem wollten sie die Punktverteidigungssysteme der Aliens überwinden und das gelang ihnen sehr gut. Als sie dann nahe genug heran gekommen waren und dem Gegner keine Zeit mehr blieb dem Feuer des Hauptgeschützes rechtzeitig auszuweichen, wechselten sie die Munition und begannen schwere Antischiffswaffen zu verwenden, die ursprünglich zur Bekämpfung von Großkampfschiffen und leichten orbitalen Bombardements gedacht war.  
>Die Zielerfassung dauerte nur Augenblicke und sobald sie sich für einen sicheren Treffer ausgerichtet hatten betätigten die Schützen den Auslöser und schickten die mit Nuklearwaffen bestückten Granaten und Raketen auf ihre Reise.<p>

Der Rückstoß war ein nur kleines Problem und wurde allgemein in Kauf genommen. Um die Störungen dadurch für die Crew zu minimieren saßen sie angeschnallt in einem übergroßen Jäger-Cockpit.

Unzählige Schiffe der Aliens explodierten nacheinander. Deren Jäger und Fregatten versuchten diesem hoch aggressiven Schachzug zu unterbinden, nur um von den Korvetten, die neben Patrouillenaufgaben auch speziell für Verteidigungs- und Eskorteneinsätze konzipiert waren, abgefangen zu werden. Sie hielten sich nahe den Sturmfregatten, die gelegentlich ebenfalls die eine oder andere Fregatte abschossen, und bekämpften die ankommenden Raumschiffe mit Massen an leichten Raketen, Flak- und Lasergeschützen und das äußerst effizient. Natürlich mussten sie ebenfalls Verluste hinnehmen. Die Panzerung der beiden Schiffstypen war verglichen zu den anderen Schiffen verhältnismäßig dünn. Technisch betrachtet waren sie vollkommen veraltet sogar die Laser dienten nur der Verteidigung  
>Für die Morjaner stellte das kein Problem dar.<p>

Ihre Reserven waren schier endlos.  
>Sie würden aus diesen Fehlern lernen und nur noch stärker werden.<p>

Unterstützt wurde der Vormarsch der Korvetten und Sturmfregatte durch die Schlachtschiffe und Kreuzer. Die Großkampfschiffe fokussierten ihre schweren Laserkanonen auf die Alien-Schiffe in den hinteren Reihen und gaben vernichtende Breitseiten ab. Mit Leichtigkeit brannten sie sich durch die Panzerungen und schmolzen die Schiffe ein. Das ganze Massaker dauerte keine zwei Minuten.

Entsetzt musste Balak ansehen wie die Flotte unter seinem Kommando zerlegt wurde. Dies war für ihn ein noch heftigere Schock als die Tatsache, das die feindliche Flotte aus dem nichts 100 Raumschiffe in der Größe von Kreuzern nachgezogen hatten. Dutzende eigene Schiffe wurden schlagartig vernichtet. Etliche weitere nahmen schwerste Schäden.  
>In nur ein paar Minuten schossen sie seine Flotte zusammen und vernichteten jedes Schiff in ihrem Weg. Selbst jene die versuchten ihr Heil in der Flucht zu suchen wurden zerstört. Dieser Gegner kannte keine Gnade.<br>Diese Schlacht war verloren.  
>Daran konnte niemand mehr etwas ändern.<br>Balak zeigte kein Interesse daran das selbe Schicksal zu teilen und trat zusammen mit den wenigen verbliebenen Schiffen die Flucht an.

Mit geöffneten Mündern starrten Joker, Miranda und Mordin hinaus ins All und wollten ihren Augen nicht trauen.  
>Der Anblick des ersten Superschlachtschiffes war schon schockierend genug gewesen und insgeheim hatten sie gehoft keine weiteres Raumschiff dieser Art sehen sehen müssen.<br>Stattdessen fanden sie nun eine ganze Flotte dieser stählernen Monster vor. Hunderte von Schiffen in der Größe von Schlachtschiffen und weit darüber hinaus. Wenn man EDIs Auführungen glauben schenken konnte, dann lag da draußen sogar eines mit den unvorstellbaren Größen von 15 Kilometern Länge. Seine Ausmaße richten sogar an die von Massenportalen heran.  
>„Die haben einen eigenen Supersternzerstörer.", war Jokers Meinung dazu. „Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn wir noch eine Raumstation in Mondgröße finden."<br>„Nehmen Sie das auf?", fragte Miranda.  
>Sie lies Jokers Äußerungen unkommentiert. Dazu konnte sie eh nichts sagen. Eigentlich dachte sie, sie hätte längst so gut wie alles gesehen und nichts könnte sie mehr überraschen.<p>

Ein Trugschluss.

„Ja.", bestätigte Joker kurz.  
>Derweil Tippte Mordin wie wild auf seinem Universalwerkzeug herum und versuchte die Unmengen neuer Daten zu erfassen und zu verarbeiten.<br>Versuchen war dabei das richtige Wort.  
>Während die Raumschlacht lief flogen seine Finger regelrecht über das Gerät.<br>Er kam kaum hinterher.

Wenigsten zeigte sich das der Tarnmodus zu funktionieren schien. Keines der unbekannten Schiffe schien sie zu orten, was vielleicht daran lag, dass sie sich mitten im Kampf befanden. Als sich zeigte das die Kolosse durchgehend mit Laserkanonen bewaffnet waren ging Joker zunehmend auf Distanz zur Schlacht und hoffte außerhalb ihrer Feuerreichweite zu sein.  
>Er umflog die Flotten weitläufig.<br>Als Zeugen des ersten Gefechts eines dieser Schiffe wurde ihnen schnell klar, dass diese unbekannte Fraktion mit ihren Feinden nur spielten und gleichzeitig austricksten. Sie ließen den Beschuss eine Zeit lang über sich ergehen bis sich ihr Feind zu sehr verteilt und schlugen dann mit einer absolut vernichtenden Härte zu.

Sie brauchten unter zwei Minuten um die Flotte aus ausgemusterten, wild zusammengewürfelten und ausgemusterten Schiffen aufzureiben.

Noch erschreckender war eine Meldung EDIs. Allem Anschein war die Kolonie von mehreren Atomwaffen getroffen worden, während gewaltige, kilometerlange Transporter zu Tausenden Jäger, Raumfähren, kleiner Ladungsboote und größere Landungsschiffe absetzten.  
>Joker umging die ganzen Flotten so weit wie möglich und flog zum Nordpol des Planeten. Von dort konnte er ungestört in die Atmosphäre eintauchen und sich unbemerkt der Kolonie nähern.<br>Jetzt wollten sie unter allen Umständen Shepard da raus holen.

Nur das Problem ...

... sie kamen zu spät.

Sie versuchten Shepard auf allen möglichen Frequenzen zu erreichen – irgendjemanden.  
>Alles erfolglos.<br>Auf dem Planeten reagierte niemand.

Aufgeregt atmete Sinari tief durch. Zusammen mit hunderten anderen Legionären und einigen gepanzerten Fahrzeugen saßen sie dicht gedrängt an Bord eines der fregattengroßen Landungsschiffe und waren im Anflug auf de Hauptsiedlung von Argos 3.  
>Sie starrte auf einen kleinen Monitor, der den Fortschritt der Offensive zeigte. Unzählige Kampfflugzeuge warfen abertausende Tonnen Sprengkörper ab und bombten die Aliens zurück in die Steinzeit.<br>Sie wurden fachmännisch sturmreif geschossen.

Für sie alle war endlich der Tag gekommen auf den sie so sehnsüchtigst gewartet hatten.

34 Tage ist es her seit die Aliens das erste Mal ihre Füße auf die entlegenste Kolonie des Morjanischen Verbundes gesetzt hatten. So lange hatte man Argos 3 als Köder verwendet und den Aliens als augenscheinlich leichte Beute angeboten, während sie ihre Kräfte mobilisierten und in Stellung brachten. Hauptaugenmerk lag aber ganz klar auf den Information.  
>Vor 37 Tagen kam es zum Erstkontakt, den sie, gelinde gesagt, komplett vermasselt hatten. Seither ist die Situation rasant eskaliert. Die 3-tägige Pause dazwischen hatte man sofort genutzt um ein Xeno-Tech-Korps und eine ganze mechanisierte Infanterielegion samt Nachschub auf den Planeten zu verfrachten. Seither sammelten sie unablässig Informationen über die Aliens und wie man sie bekämpft.<br>Sie gingen sogar soweit das sie ihre eigene Kolonie teilweise nieder brannten und chemische Waffen einsetzten, bis es dabei zu Komplikationen kam.  
>Die Ergebnisse waren schlicht atemberaubend.<br>Von den technologischen Fortschritten ganz zu schweigen.  
>Noch interessanter wurde es bei der Biologie.<br>Der Verbund bekam es mit einer Allianz aus sieben verschiedenen Spezies zu tun, von den denen zwei ihnen zwei überraschend ähnlich sahen, wovon eine wiederum mit ihnen genetisch direkt verwandt sein soll und zwar so sehr, das man eine zufällige Evolution ausschließen konnte.

Manch einer bezeichnete sie als „verlorene Brüder und Schwestern".  
>Trotzdem würden sie alle sterben.<p>

Sinari musste die Berichte zweimal lesen um so manches zu verstehen. Als Feldkommandantin bekam sie für Vorbereitungen problemlos Zugriff auf solche Unterlagen.

„Landung in einer Minute.", hörte sie von dem Piloten per Lautsprecher.  
>„100 Sekunden.", dachte sie sich und startete ihre Stoppuhr.<br>Sie nutzte die letzten Moment um sich umzusehen.  
>Um sie herum standen jüngere und ältere Männer und Frauen, die bereitwillig ihren Dienst an der Waffe leisteten und die erste Welle bildeten, die die Landungszonen zu sichern hatten.<br>Allein für die Bodenoffensive standen eine Viertel Millionen Legionäre samt unfangreichem Gerät zur Verfügung.  
>In ihren Gesichtern sah Sinari größtenteils Zuversicht und Überzeugung, aber ach Verunsicherung, Anspannung und Angst.<br>Jeder von ihnen hatte bereits Erfahrung im Krieg gesammelt, aber mit einer Exodus-Kampagne konnte man das hier nicht vergleichen.

Es war die typische Angst vor dem Unbekannten – nichts ungewöhnliches – ihr ging es genauso.

Rechts von sich sah sie einen Jungen, den sie auf maximal 16 Jahre schätzen würde, da sie wusste das die Allgemeine Wehrpflicht ausnahmslos für alle Morjaner ab 14 Jahre galt.  
>Sinari stieß ihn kurz an und er blickte an ihr hoch.<br>„Hey, wie heißt du?", fragte sie.  
>„Mibo. Mibo Dar'Pesca, Kommandantin.", antwortete dieser zackig salutierend.<br>„Du machst auf mich einen etwas jungen Eindruck. Wie alt bist du?"  
>„15 ... 15 und vier Monate, um genau zu sein."<br>„Interessant.", dachte Sinari.  
>Sie hatte sich nur knapp um ein halbes Jahr verschätzt.<br>„Wie sieht es mit Kampferfahrung aus? Hast du schon welche gesammelt?"  
>„Ich nahm an der Endphase der Exodus-Kampagne auf Topos 5 letztes Jahr teil. Ich war Teil der und wir hatten das Vergnügen die letzten Festungen und Nester zu säubern."<br>„Ansehnlich."

Sinari fiel

ein das die Wehrpflicht zwar mit 14 in Kraft trat, viele aber ihren Dienst bereits mit 13 Jahren freiwillig antraten, genau wie sie einst selbst.  
>Unter ihren Füßen spürten sie alle ein Rütteln im ganzen Landungsschiff, als der Pilot die Bremstriebwerke zündete. Dämpfungsfelder der Antigravitationsgeneratoren fingen den Großteil der Kräfte ab, wodurch die Passagiere nur leichte Erschütterungen wahrnahmen. Das und eine aufleuchtende, rote Warnlampe signalisierte ihnen das sie kurz davor standen aufzusetzen.<br>Man hörte durchgehend ein Klicken und Klacken, als die Legionäre ihre Waffen ein letztes Mal überprüften und entsicherten.

Auch Sinari hob ihr Sturmgewehr hoch und überprüfte es. Sie hatte, wie viele anderen auch, das Bajonett weggesteckt und stattdessen einen kleinen Granatwerfer unter dem Lauf befestigt. Bajonetts mögen auf den ersten Blick vollkommen veraltet aussehen, was sie auch sind, doch gelegentlich haben sie sich bei so manchem Häuserkampf, oder Exodus bewährt, weshalb man die Produktion weiterhin aufrecht hielt. Da man es auf Argos 3 aber mit gepanzerten Aliens zu tun bekam und nicht mit primitiven, indigenen Populationen, ließen die Legionäre es weg.

Mit festen Rumsen spürten sie das wie das Landungsboot aufsetzte. Ihre Landezone war eine freie Fläche in der Stadt, die mal ein Park werden sollte und stattdessen von den Aliens für eine Basis genutzt wurde.  
>Das Flächenbombardement hatte zuverlässig jeglichen Widerstand in diesem Gebiet aufgerieben.<br>„Mibo, halt den Kopf unten. Du hast noch ein langes Leben für dir.", bat sie den Jungen.  
>„Danke, Kommandantin, aber keine Sorge. Ich bin schon lange kein einfacher Rekrut mehr."<br>Sinari lächelte. Es freute sie zu sehen mit welchem Eifer alle an der Verteidigung des morjanischen Volkes arbeiteten.  
>Mit einem schrillen Piepen der Sirene leuchte eine grüne Lampe auf die drei Luken an Seite und Heck sprangen auf.<br>Die Landschaft die sie erblickten war die reinste Mondlandschaft.

Übersät mit Kratern.  
>Die Erde verbrannt und umgewühlt.<p>

Sinari machte den ersten Schritt.

Dann hörte sie einen Schuss.  
>Das nächste was sie spürte war wie ihre rechte Gesichtshälfte kalt wurde.<br>Erschrocken schlug sie sich uns Gesicht und wischte etwas ab.  
>Es war Blut.<p>

Aber nicht ihr eigenes.

Als sie zur Seite blickte sah sie wie Mibo zurück gefallen war und nur von einen erschüttert drein blickenden Legionäre gehalten wurde.

Er war tot.  
>Kopfschuss.<p>

Auf der anderen Seite des Platzes neigte eine in Deckung liegende Asari ihren Kopf weg vom Visier ihrer M-98 Widow und warf das volle Thermomagazin aus. Dank kybernetischer Implantate und Verbesserungen war es ihr möglich das schwere Scharfschützengewehr problemlos zu bedienen und abzufeuern. Zielsicher hatte sie damit dem erstbesten Gegner auf der Rampe des soeben gelandeten kreuzergroßen Raumschiffes eine Kugel in dem Kopf gejagt. Zugegeben, ihr Opfer wirkte etwas jung, um ein Soldat zu sein, aber ihr war das egal. Menschen hatten sie nie sonderlich interessiert. Verwunderlich war für sie nur die durchgehend blasse Hautfarbe dieser Menschen. Sie dachte immer die würden sich in ihrem Erscheinungsbild stärker voneinander unterscheiden als andere Völker untereinander.

Sinari packte den Legionär der Mibos Leiche festhielt am Kragen und Zog ihn hinter sich her.  
>„VORWÄRTS! GREIFT AN! TÖTET ALLES!", brüllte sie.<br>Gefasst stießen die Legionäre einen Kampfschrei aus und begannen die Rampe hinunter zu stürmen.  
>Kaum betrat Sinari zum ersten Mal den Boden von Argos 3 war es die Schockwelle von einem Raketentreffer ganz in ihrer Nähe, die sie zur Seite in den Dreck schleuderte.<br>Leicht benommen sah sie sich um.  
>Zu hunderten rannten die Legionäre die Rampe hinunter und würden aus den gegenüberliegenden Gebäuden heraus unter Gewehrfeuer genommen.<br>Dutzende Legionäre sackten getroffen zusammen und fielen die Rampe hinunter.  
>So mancher starb, nur das konnte sie nicht stoppen.<br>Der Rest warf sie zu Boden und begann sofort die umliegenden Gebäude mit einem Sperrfeuer zu belegen. Selbst die Verwundeten kämpften weiter.

Zu ihrem Missfallen musste Sinari feststellen, dass viele Gebäude die Bombardierung recht intakt überstanden hatten. Dicht bebaute Gebiete und Großstädte waren unter Umständen kein ideales Ziel für Flächenbombardements, vor allem wenn sie nur so latent geführt wurden. So manches hohes Gebäude fing die eine, oder andere Bombe mehr ab und erzeugte hinter sich einen halbwegs sicheren, bombenfreien Korridor. Zu ihrem Unglück hatten sich mehr als genug Aliens in den Gebäude verschanzt gehalten, um den Bomben zu entgehen und ihnen jetzt auf freiem Feld spürbare Verluste zuzufügen.

Allerdings hatten sie nicht erwartet das es einfach werden würde.

Sinari rollte sich auf den Bauch und legte ihr Gewehr an. Gezielt feuerte sie auf eines der Fenster in dem sie feindliches Mündungsfeuer sehen konnte. Unterstützung bekamen sie dabei von zwei verbesserten Kampfpanzern des Typs Grigan. Ausgerüstet mit einer gezackten Räumschaufel und einer zusätzlichen Maschinenkanone auf dem Dach waren es furchteinflösende Geräte. Die Panzer jagten mit ihren Kanonen mehrere HE-Granaten in die Gebäudefronten und beharkten sie dazu mit ihren Maschinenkanonen.  
>Natürlich zogen die Kolosse damit die ganze Aufmerksamkeit sofort auf sich.<br>Die Söldner beschossen sie mit allem was sie hatten, was sich aber seit jeher als problematisch erwies. Anders als gängige Panzermodelle in der Galaxie hatten sie keine kinetischen Schilde die man herunter schießen konnte und dann so manchem Fahrzeug selbst mit Infanteriewaffen gefährlich werden konnte. Für die schwere Panzerung brauchten sie ebenso schwere Waffen, oder nur etwas Taktik.  
>Aus den Gebäuden heraus wurden Raketen auf die Panzer abgeschossen. Eine war zu kurz und schlug etliche Meter vor einem der Panzer in den Boden ein und wirbelte eine Erdfontäne auf. Im selben Moment erwiderte der Panzer den Gruß und jagte eine Granate mitten in das Fenster hinein aus dem zuvor noch die Rakete kam. Die nachfolgende Explosion sprengte die halbe Etage weg. Andere Raketen trafen die dicke Frontpanzerung und blieben größtenteils wirkungslos.<p>

Zu Sinaris Entsetzten musste sie sehen wie der gepanzerte Stolz der morjanischen Bodenstreitkräfte bereits durch einen einzelnen Treffer in die Seite ausgeschaltet wurde. Aus anderen Gebäuden in ihrer Flanke feuerten die Aliens weitere Raketen in die empfindlichen und nur minimal geschützten Seiten der Panzer. Einer blieb nach dem Treffer absolut regungslos, doch der andere wurde in Brand geschossen.  
>Dunkler Rauch und Flammen schlugen aus den Luken aus denen die Besatzung panisch zu entkommen versuchte. Von den drei Insassen entkam nur die Kommandantin mit schweren Verbrennungen. Der Richtschütze wurde bei Aussteigen von einem Scharfschützen getötet und die Fahrerin starb bereits durch den Raketentreffer.<p>

Neben Sinari stackste ein Legionär der schweren Infanterie in einem Exoskeletanzug vor und gab mit seiner Minigun Dauerfeuer mit dem er eigentlich versuchen wollte der Panzerbesatzung Deckung zu geben. Ein schwerer Treffer sprengte ihm zuerst einige Panzerplatten um den Kopf herum ab und der nächste Treffer ging mitten durch und tötete den Legionär.

Das Landungsschiff startete sofort durch nachdem die letzten Legionäre es verlassen hatten. Direkt dahinter war bereits ein weiteres und brachte weitere Legionäre für diesen Schießstand.  
>Sinari sah sich um und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.<br>Eine passende Chance bot sich ihr schneller als sie geahnt hätte. Ein Legionär mit einem großen Stahltornister auf dem Rücken, der Antenne nach ganz klar ein Funkgerät, rannte von einem der zerstörten Panzer an ihr vorbei hinüber zu einem der Bombenkrater und warf sich dort hinein. Sofort sprang Sinari auf und hastete ebenfalls zu besagtem Krater.  
>Es war eine dumme Idee inmitten dieser Freifeuerzone aufzustehen und dafür bekam sie die Quittung. Ein Schuss traf sie in den Oberarm und sie stürzte kurz vor ihrem Ziel hin. Es gelang ihr zur Seite zu rollen und sie landete neben dem Funker im Krater.<p>

Der war in diesem Moment damit beschäftigt sein Gerät zum Laufen zu bringen und sie nutzte den Moment und untersuchte ihre Schusswunde. Das Geschoss hatte den Arm durchschlagen und die Austrittswunde war ziemlich ausgefranzt, aber hatte wichtige Blutbahnen wurden verfehlt.  
>Kein schöner Anblick.<br>Die Wunde tat gar nicht weh, von einem einfachen Zwicken mal abgesehen. Hier zeigte es sich von Vorteil, das der morjanische Körper Schmerzen gegenüber sehr tolerant war. Einer von vielen anderen Vorteilen, der sie zu perfekten Soldaten machte. Sinari klebte nur abdichtende Pflaster auf die Wunden, um die Blutung zu stoppen und danach war sie wieder voll einsatzbereit. Jegliche Form von Rekonstruktion übernahmen später die Ärzte.

Es brauchte schon einiges mehr um einen Morjaner mit einem Ziel aufzuhalten.

„SKAP!", fluchte sie. „Funktioniert das Teil?"  
>„Hat ein Treffer abbekommen ... aber ja, scheint so.", antwortete der Funker.<br>Sinari schnappte sich das Funkgerät, stellte an dem Regler die passende Frequenz ein und nahm Kontakt mit dem für den Angriff zuständigen Hauptquartier auf.  
>„BODENKONTROLLE MELDEN! HÖRT IHR MICH!"<br>„Identifiziere dich."  
>„FELDKOMMANDANTIN SINARI MEL'TAUN! ERSTE LEGION ! HAUPTLANDEZONE EINS STEHT UNTER BESCHUSS! BRAUCHEN SOFORT UNTERSÜTZUNG! VERSCHANZTE SCHÜTZEN IN DEN GEBÄUDEN!"<br>„Wir benötigen genau Zielangaben."  
>„NICHT MÖGLICH! LÖSCHT ALLE GEBÄUDE DIREKT AN DER LZ AUS ... UND SCHICKT MEHR TRUPPEN!<br>„Bestätigt, Ziele für Luftangriffe werden markiert. Zusätzliche Transporter werden umgeleitet.", kam die Antwort nach kurzem warten.

Sinaris Anfrage ging an den für die Invasion verantwortlichen strategischen Stab an Bord eines der Invasionschiffe im Orbit. Von dort wurde der gesamte Feldzug ab Boden koordiniert. Hier fielen sämtliche Entscheidungen über jegliches

militärischen Vorgehen und den Einsatz von Truppen, Gütern und Unterstützung. Sinaris Anfrage ging so an das entsprechende Kommando und das wiederum wies den Einheiten auf dem Planeten die Ziele zu.  
>Die auf Argos 3 im Einsatz befindlichen Flugzeuge flogen weiter ihre Patrouillen und machten letztendlich nichts weiteres als auf die Zuweisung der entsprechenden Bodenziele zu warten. Geschah das poppten in den Head-Up-Displays der Piloten auf und die griffen dann ihre Ziele mit überwältigender Härte an.<br>Zugegeben, das System war arg zentralisiert und etwas zeitintensiv, aber es funktionierte und garantierte die notwendigen Reaktionen in der benötigten Stärke.

Mit Erleichterung hörten Sinari und der Funker das Donnern der anfliegenden Kampfflugzeuge. Im Tiefflug warfen sie tonnenweise Sprengstoff ab. Mit einfachen freifallenden Sprengbomben, speziellen Bunkerbrechern, lasergelenkten Bomben und Marschflugkörpern zerlegten man fachgerechte die Stadtviertel. Sogar ein Bomber stieß hinzu und warf thermobarische Waffen ab. Die freigesetzten Benzin-Luft-Gemische entzündeten sich nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später und rissen ganze Gebäudeblocks in Stücke.

Das zweite gelandete Landungsschiff brachte hunderte weitere Legionäre und zwei schwere Shimas-Schützenpanzer. Mit Maschinenkanonen, Granat- und Raketenwerfern belegten die Truppen die wenigen Gebäude mit massiven Beschuss aus denen noch vereinzelt Widerstand geleistet wurde und rückten schnell vor. Als einer der Shimas sie passierte sprang Sinari auf und lief geduckt hinter dem APC her, der unentwegt seine Maschinenkanone abfeuerte. So kamen sie gut geschützt voran, überwanden einen Erdwall und konnten diesen ersten Kampf mit genügend Feuerkraft recht schnell beenden und für sich entscheiden.

Shepard und sein Team hatten das Bombeninferno überraschenderweise unverletzt überstanden, genauso wie ein Teil der Söldner. Von ihnen ging knapp die Hälfte drauf, als sie von herabstürzenden Trümmern erschlagen wurden. Ihren fahrbaren Untersätzen erging es keineswegs besser. Begraben unter Tonnen von Stahl, Geröll und Gestein waren sie entweder unerreichbar, oder zerstört.  
>„Was ... ein ... Chaos.", stotterte Liara und setzte sich wieder hin, kurz nachdem sie erst aufgestanden war.<br>Ihre Beine fühlten sich weich und schwach an, sodass sie kaum stehen konnte. Garrus erging es nicht anders. Er fühlte sich als würde eine gewaltige Last auf seinen Schultern sitzen, die immer schwerer wurde. Er spürte wie sich jemand neben ihn setzte und ihn anstieß. Ein Blick zu Seite und er sah das Tali ihm Gesellschaft leistete.  
>„Hey.", sagte er und sah wieder nach vorne.<br>Erneut stieß Tali ihm in die Seite und Garrus sah sie etwas verwirrt an.  
>„Was ist?", fragte er.<br>Tali sagte nichts, sondern klopfte nur gegen die den Filter ihres Helmes.  
>„Alles in Ordnung?"<br>Sie schüttelte den Kopf und klopfte erneut gegen ihren Helm. Garrus schien Töne von ihr zu Hören, nur der schlagartig eintretende Gefechtslärm machte das Verstehen schwierig. Er konzentrierte sich nur auf Tali und verstand dann am Ende was sie sagen wollte.  
>„Mein Helm.", hörte er nur sehr leise von ihr und kapierte sofort was los war.<p>

Ihr Anzug war in Folge der ganzen Ereignisse beschädigt worden und ohne die elektronischen Hilfen war ihre Stimme außerhalb ihres Anzuges kaum zu verstehen.

„SHEPARD!", rief Garrus laut.  
>Der stand regungslos mitten auf der Straße und starrte gen Himmel entgegen. Dutzende weitere, rechteckige Raumschiffe in der Größe von Kreuzern die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte waren in den äußeren Bezirken niedergegangen. Nur Augenblicke später war von dort heftiges Gewehrfeuer und Explosionen zu hören.<br>Zum ersten Mal verspürte Shepard eine Angst, die er noch nie zuvor erfahren hatte. Selbst kurz bevor sie den Schritt durch das Omega-4-Portal wagten hatte er nicht so eine Angst gehabt.  
>Shepard lief im schnellen Schritt zurück zu seinen Kameraden und Freunden, wo bereits Garrus nach ihm rief.<br>„Leute, ich glaube wir bekommen gleich so richtig dicke Probleme.",  
>„Die haben wir schon, Shepard. Talis Anzug ist beschädigt worden, auch ihr Helm. Dadurch haben wir nun Probleme sie zu verstehen."<br>Shepard sah Tali kurz von oben bis unten an.  
>„Wie stark sind die Beschädigungen?", fragte er.<br>Tali zuckte mit den Schultern und signalisierte mit einer dieser recht menschlichen Gestik das sie es nicht wusste. Dann lehnte sie sich vor zu Shepard.  
>„Keine Sorge ... Filter gehen noch ... habe Antibiotika.", erwiderte sie leise durch den Helm.<p>

In diesem Moment donnerten zwei Staffeln an Kampfflugzeugen und sogar ein schwerer Bomber über sie hinweg. Nur etwas später waren wieder Massen an Explosionen zu hören, allerdings recht nah, maximal ein, oder zwei Kilometer. Die südlichen Bezirke wurden erneut schwer getroffen.

„Wir müssen sofort hier weg.", sagte Shepard.  
>„Keine Einwände.", meinte Titos, der nur ein paar Sekunden zuvor wieder dazugestoßen war. „Aber wir haben ein Problem."<br>„Welches?"  
>„SAYONARA, IHR PENNER!", hörten sie plötzlich einen menschlichen Söldner laut rufen, der einen Geländewagen zum Laufen gebracht hatte und alleine davon düste.<br>Es brauchte nicht lange, er erreichte gerade mal eine Kreuzung, da wurde er und der Wagen von einer Fliegerbombe getroffen.  
>„VERDAMMT!", stieß Shepard aus.<br>„Das meine ich! Wir müssen zu Fuss weiter, ansonsten sind wir für diese Flugzeuge leichte Ziele.", erklärte Titos.  
>„Das sind wir jetzt schon! Wir müssen zuerst in Deckung, am besten in eines der Gebäude ..."<br>„Und wann das nach einem Treffer einstürzt?", unterbrach Garrus.  
>„Dann sind wir tot!", unterbrach Shepard nach kurzem Zögern. „Aber wenn wir hier draußen bleiben sind wir garantiert tot! Wir müssen ein Versteck finden, in dem wir bis zur Nacht durchhalten können, wenn uns die Normandy abholt!"<br>„Wie soll und die Normandy hier bitte abholen? Die wird eher abgeschossen!"

Shepard wusste das Garrus Recht hatte. Die Normandy war gut, aber nicht unbesiegbar. Mit ihrer fortschrittlichen Stealth-Technologie war sie ideal für Infiltrationen, Spionage und blitzartige Angriffe, aber für ein längeres Gefecht, noch dazu in einer Atmosphäre gegen einen vielfach überlegenen Feind – das war Wahnsinn.

„Uns fällt schon was ein ... hoffe ich."  
>Shepard klang keineswegs so zuversichtlich wie es sonst immer der Fall war.<p>

Er hatte schon an größeren militärischen Operationen teilgenommen, wie beispielsweise bei der Verteidigung von Elysium, nur die war im Vergleich zu dem hier nicht mehr als ein harmloses Sandkastengeplänkel.

„Treibt alle hier zusammen! Wenn wir das überleben wollen müssen wir zusammenarbeiten!"  
>„Sind Sie sich da sicher?", fragte Liara nach einem kurzen Blick zu den verbliebenen Söldnern.<br>„JA!"

Natürlich war sich Shepard sicher. Nur gemeinsam hatten sie eine reelle Chance hier lebend rauszukommen und dazu mussten sie mit den Söldnern zusammenarbeiten. Das mag nicht jedem schmecken, aber sie hatten keine Wahl und genau betrachtet waren sie ja keine so üblen Kerle. Söldner boten einfach nur eine Dienstleistung an. Sie waren nicht wirklich die Bösen, auch wenn so manche von ihnen richtige Schweine waren, sie taten nur das für das sie bezahlt wurden.

Titos und Nelyna rannten hinüber zu den Söldnern und unterrichteten sie darüber, nur die wollten nicht rüber kommen, im Gegenteil, sie winkten damit Shepard und der Rest zu ihnen kamen.  
>„Was soll denn das?", stieß Shepard aus und winkte erneut das man zu ihm kam, nur jetzt winkten sie auch Titos und Nelyna hinüber.<br>Etwas angespannt überquerten die vier geduckt die Straße.  
>Auf eine Explosion hin nahe den Resten des Parkhauses warfen sie sich kurzzeitig zu Boden und rannten erst Augenblicke später weiter.<br>Der Söldnertrupp setzte sich zusammen aus zwei Kroganern, vier Asari, drei Batarianern und je einem Menschen, Turianer und Vorcha.  
>„Wer hat jetzt das Kommando?", fragte eine Asari.<br>Scheinbar hatten die beiden Spectres ihnen noch nicht alles erzählt.  
>Alle sahen kurz zu Zaeed, der sofort abwinkte und auf Shepard zeigte.<br>„Also, wie ist ihr Plan?", fragte jetzt der Turianer.  
>„Verstecken ... und abwarten."<br>Darauf sah man Shepard verständlicherweise etwas dumm an.  
>„Hört zu.", fuhr Shepard fort. „Wir haben ein Raumschiff, das uns abholen wird, sobald es dunkel wird. Unsere besten Chancen zu entkommen bestehen darin, dass man uns nicht bemerkt."<br>„Wie kann uns ein Raumschiff hier helfen?, fragte ein Batarianer ungläubig.  
>„Weil es ein Stealth-Schiff sein muss.", sagte eine Asari. „Viele von der STG und Spectres haben ein eigenes. Das könnte tatsächlich funktionieren."<br>„Ja, aber dazu müssen wir zusammenarbeiten ... vorbehaltlos.", ermahnte sie Shepard.  
>„Kein Problem für mich.", kam es überraschenderweise von einem der Kroganer und sein Artgenosse und alle anderen Söldner stimmten dem zu.<p>

Wenig verwunderlich, immerhin stand ihr ihr Leben auf Messers Schneide.  
>Ihnen allen war auf brutale Art und Weise klar geworden, dass sie sich mit dem falschen Gegner angelegt hatten. Diese Kolonie gehörte einer weitaus stärkeren Macht, die keine Gnade kannte. Und die sah sie alle als Feinde an, die unter allen Umständen vernichtet werden mussten.<p>

„Unser Hauptproblem ist der Ausfall der Elektronik. Der von den Atomwaffen erzeugte EMP hat einiges beschädigt, allem voran die Funkgeräte.", sagte eine der Asari.  
>Shepard überprüfte kurz seine eigenen technischen Gerät und musste feststellen, das diverse Funktionen seiner Rüstung nicht reagierten, darunter auch der Funk und das Universalwerkzeug. Wahrscheinlich kamen daher auch die Ausfälle bei Talis Anzug.<br>„Also sind wir von allen anderen abgeschnitten?", fragte er.  
>„Nicht ganz ... wir haben noch ein altes, kroganisches Funkgerät das funktioniert ... nur ..."<br>„Nur?"  
>„Es harpert mit dem Empfang. Zwischen den Gebäuden kriegen wir keine Verbindung. Wir müssen hoch in dem Himmel damit es funktioniert.", erklärte einer der Kroganer.<br>„Hoch ... in ... den ... Himmel?", sagte Shepard

und blickte an einem der Hochhäuser hinauf.  
>Die umliegenden Gebäude behinderte die Radiosignale, deshalb brauchte man auch eine erhöhte Position. Wenigstens hatte das Gerät den EMP überstanden, was ein wenige verwunderlich war. Wie konnten die Kroganer diese Technik besitzen, während ihre High-Tech-Geräte den Geist aufgaben. Shepard hatte immer gedacht bei Planung und Konstruktion hätte man solche Situationen bedacht. Andererseits hatten die Kroganer schon genug Erfahrung mit einen Atomkrieg gehabt, also ist es so verwunderlich nun auch wieder nicht. Er frgte sich inwiefern die Angreifer von dem EMP betroffen waren<br>Shepard zeigte auf ein größtenteils intaktes Hochhaus gegenüber dem das zuvor die ganze Bomben abbekommen hatte.  
>„Auf dem Dach dieses Gebäudes hätten wir bestimmt einen idealen Empfang und wir könnten uns darin verstecken bis wir im Schutze der Nacht abgeholt werden."<br>„VERRÜCKT!", stieß der Vorcha mit krächszender Stimme aus.  
>„Wenn ihr einen besseren Vorschlag habt, ich bin ganz Ohr, aber bedenkt eins: Seht ihr die Raumschiffe? Wenn ich schätzen müsste, dann sind das mit Sicherheit Transporter die Truppen und Material bringen. Zurück können wir somit nicht mehr und wenn ich mich recht erinnere haben sich die Kolonisten nur zurück gezogen, also ist auch kein Vorrücken möglich. Unsere einzigste Möglichkeit bleibt da nur ... wie gesagt ... verstecken und abwarten."<br>Shepard sah kurz hoch zum Himmel, an dem langsam die Dämmerung einzusetzen begann  
>„Wie lange noch bis es Nacht wird?", fragte er.<br>„Maximal eine Stunde, bestimmt weniger.", antwortete Nelyna.  
>„Ihr hört es. Das ist unsere beste Chance."<p>

Wortkarg begannen sie das Gebäude zu sichern und sich langsam hochzuarbeiten. Trotz der Tatsache das das ganze Gebiet erst kürzlich massiv bombardiert wurde, war das Hochhaus erstaunlich gut in Schuss, von der verwüsteten Inneneinrichtung und den vollständig zerstörten Fenstern mal abgesehen. Das fast 30 stöckige und etwa 100 Meter hohe Gebäude war komplett menschenleer und erinnerte an ein Bürogebäude im Aufbau, eigenartigerweise genau wie das Stunden zuvor. Es besaß sogar mehrere Lastenaufzüge, nur leider schienen die nicht zu funktionieren und so musste man bis ganz nach oben zu Fuss gehen, wo man begann das Funkgerät aufzubauen. Tali nutzte ihre technischen Kenntnisse und schloss den Antennenmast des Gebäudes als Verstärker hinzu.  
>Hätten sie Strom wäre die Leistung garantiert noch besser, nur keiner von ihnen hatte eine Ahnung wie sie die Generatoren im obersten Stockwerk zum Laufen bringen könnten. Einige Handbücher, geschrieben in keiner bekannten Schrift und mit unverständlichen Skizzen, waren vollkommen nutzlos.<br>Tali, ein Kroganer und der technisch versierte Titos nahmen das Funkgerät in Betrieb. Währenddessen teilte Shepard den Rest seines Teams und die Söldner auf die verschiedenen Etagen auf und teilte Wachposten ein. Dann ging er ebenfalls aufs Dach.

Von oben konnte er die Folgen des andauernden Angriffs genauer untersuchen.  
>Große Teile der Stadt waren nur noch ein einziges Trümmerfeld. Brände tobten überall, dichter, dunkler Rauch stieg auf und verdunkelte den Himmel. Die Luftwaffe der Kolonisten hatte eine mörderisch effiziente Arbeit geleistet, aber hielt sich inzwischen auf Distanz. Feuergefecht waren noch immer aus verschiedenen Teilen der Stadt zu hören, die meisten vor allem aus Osten und Westen. Im Süden hingegen hörte man kaum noch was. Sie hatten mit den letzten Luftangriffe rapide abgenommen.<br>Weitere Transporte landeten in den äußeren Bezirken und außerhalb der Stadt, einige von ihnen sogar in der Stadt. Andere gingen in den alten Parkanlagen runter, wo einst die vorgelagerte Sturmbasis gestanden haben muss. Sie muss garantiert die schwersten Treffer abbekommen haben.  
>Den Widerstand hatten die unbekannten Truppen schnell niedergerungen.<br>Sie verstanden ihr Werk.

„Wie sieht es aus?", fragte er.  
>Die stille Quarianerin schickte Titos vor.<br>„Das Funkgerät funktioniert einwandfrei und dank der Quarianerin haben wir eine deutlich verbesserte Reichweite."  
>„Wir haben testweise ein paar Gruppen erreicht, die die Hölle überlebt haben und uns über ihre Situation erkundigt.", sagte der Kroganer.<br>„Was sagen sie?"  
>„Sieht nicht gut aus ... es herrscht ein heilloses Chaos, fast alle Befehlsstrukturen sind zerstört, viele sind unkoordiniert und außerhalb der Stadt sollen Transporter in Schlachtschiffgröße eine ganze Panzerarmee abgesetzt haben ... kurz gesagt ... wir sind am Arsch."<br>Da klappte Shepard der Mund auf.  
>„Unsere einzigste Hoffnung ist ihre Normandy. Hoffen wir das wir solange durchhalten.", sagte Titos.<br>„Das hoffe ich auch.", sagte Shepard. „Versucht jetzt sie zu erreichen. Vielleicht sitzt die Normandy ja schon im Orbit und wartet nur auf eine Nachricht von uns."  
>Tali nickte und kümmerte sich darum.<br>„SHEPARD!", rief Garrus, der am Rand des Dachs lag. „Wir bekommen Probleme."  
>Shepard begann dieses Wort allmählich zu hassen.<br>Geduckt lief er zum Garrus, legte sich hin und robbte die letzten Meter vor.  
>Garrus hatte mit einer Asari die Waffen getauscht und konnte jetzt eine modifizierte M-97 Viper sein eigen nennen.<br>„Was gibt es?", fragte Shepard und bekam von Garrus das Scharfschützengewehr, mit dem er die Straße hinunter blickte.

Probleme sahen anders aus.

Das hier war heftiger.

Die Straße hinauf kamen etliche Kampfpanzer und Schützenpanzer, sowie, man glaubt es kaum, sogar Sturmgeschütze. Begleitet wurden sie von Aberhunderten Soldaten, die sich langsam in ihre Richtung bewegten. Sie kamen aus Richtung der Sturmbasis im Park, in der sie sich nicht mal eine Stunde zuvor aufgehalten hatten. Shepard aktivierte einen den per Laser arbeiteten Entfernungsmesser und konnte feststellen, dass dieser Trupp noch gute 1.000 Meter entfernt war. Bei gleichbleibendem Tempo würden die sie erst in zehn bis zwölf Minuten erreichen.  
>Durch das Visier beobachtete Shepard die Truppen genauer.<br>Kleidung, Bewaffnung, Ausrüstung und allgemeines Erscheinungsbild war identisch mit den Kolonisten.

Die ganze Angelegenheit warf immer mehr Fragen auf, die gar nicht mehr enden wollten.

Er beobachtete eine junge Frau in voller Rüstung, wie sie auf dem vorderen Rumpf eines Kampfpanzers saß . In ihrem Schoß lag ein FAL-Sturmgewehr und darauf legte sie plötzlich ihren Helm, den sie soeben ausgezogen hatte und mit geschlossenen Augen hoch zum Himmel blickte.  
>Wie alle anderen hatte sie blasse haut, rote Augen und weißes Haar.<p>

Shepard konnte nicht mehr sagen, ob sie es hier noch wirklich mit Menschen zu tun hatten. Natürlich sollen sie es laut DNA sein, doch wenn man sie erstmal ansieht...

In dem Moment sah es so aus, als würde die Frau ihn ansehen.

Gelassen saß Sinari auf dem Rumpf eines Grigan-Panzers und sah hoch in den Himmel. In ihrer Nähe hatten Flugzeuge Brandbomben eingesetzt und jetzt konnte sie den Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch wahrnehmen.  
>Etwas bitter, aber angenehm.<br>Nachdem die Landezone gesichert wurde hatte sie sehr zu ihrer Freude den Befehl erhalten weiter Richtung Zitadelle in der Stadtmitte vorzurücken und Alien-Verbände anzugreifen, die sich nahe dieses Gebietes vor der Bombardierung gesammelt hatten. Allerdings erfuhr sie sehr zu ihrem Missfallen, dass die Zitadelle durch ein orbitales Bombardement erst kürzlich zerstört wurde. Nur Augenblicke vor der Gegenoffensive. Das hat die Kommunikation erheblich gestört. Geplant war das sich die regionalen Truppen mit den Legionen koordinierten, nur das war jetzt nicht mehr möglich, da es keine vermittelnde Zentrale mehr gab. Deshalb blieb die Planung bei den Schiffen im Orbit. Das erste Problem mit zentralisierten System – sie würden daraus lernen.

Das morjanische Oberkommando hingegen hatte seit Beginn des Krieges Probleme damit die strategischen Interessen der Aliens zu verstehen. Anfangs war man der Meinung sie hätten es auf die Kolonie wegen ihrer enormen Rohstoffvorkommen abgesehen. Als dann jedoch ein Staudamm durch orbitalen Beschuss zerstört wurde und die umliegenden Minen und Tagebaus überflutete war man sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Außerdem war es leichter Rohstoffe aus Asteroiden abzubauen. Anderen Theorien lauteten das die Aliens eine neue Heimatwelt suche würden, oder nur die Vorhut einer größeren Streitmacht war.  
>Wenn das der Fall dann hatten sie sich definitiv den falschen ausgesucht. Morjaner waren für den Krieg geschaffen. Sie wurden mit der Waffe in der Hand geboren. Wenn der Krieg ein Kind gebähren könnte, dann wären sie es, die sich selbst den Weg aus der Gebährmutter freigekämpft hätten.<p>

Sie waren die Söhne und Töchter des Krieges.

Etwas überrascht fiel ihr Blick in diesem Moment auf ein Hochhaus weiter die Straße hinunter. Von dessen Dach strich ein schwacher, grünlicher Lichtstrahl herunter, der langsam über die Truppen wanderte. Sie brauchte nicht lange um zu erkennen, dass es sich dabei um einen kleinen, harmlosen Laserstrahl handelte.

Es zu erkennen war für sie kein Probleme. Die Augen der morjanischen Spezies waren in der Lage das infrarote Spektrum und darüber hinaus teilweise wahrzunehmen. Daher konnten sie auch die Strahlen von Markierungslasern und Laserkanonen wahrnehmen.

Was Sinari mehr interessierte war die Frage wem der Markierungslaser gehörte. Ihrer Kenntnis nach waren sie gerade erst dabei Richtung Stadtmitte vorzurücken. Sofort sprang sie von dem Panzer herunter und ging zu ihren Offizieren.

Shepard und Garrus waren sich unsicher darüber, ob man sie entdeckt hatte. Das Visier des Scharfschützengewehrs war extra beschichtet, weshalb es nicht reflektierende Sonnenstrahlen sein konnten, die sie verraten hatten.  
>Shepard beobachtete die Truppen genau und musste feststellen das sie stoppten. Er sah das immer mehr Soldaten zu ihnen aufsehen, dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf die junge Frau. Sie war von dem Panzer herunter gesprungen, redete mit anderen Soldaten und schien Befehle zu erteilen. Diese einzelnen Soldaten,<p>

wahrscheinlich Truppführer, oder ähnliches, liefen zu ganze Soldatengrupen, redeten mit ihnen und blickten dann zu dem Hochhaus. Erst als die Frau mit der Panzerbesatzungen redete, die aus den Luken ihrer Panzer heraus blickte wurde klar das diese Kerle sie irgendwie entdeckt hatten.  
>Die Frau zeigte mit der Hand genau auf Shepard und Garrus.<br>Sofort robbten sie zurück und sprangen auf.  
>„Was ist los?", fragte Titos.<br>„Die wissen das wir hier sind. Keine Ahnung wie sie es erfahren haben .. .vielleicht sind hier noch Flugzeuge, oder Drohnen in der Nähe wer weiß, jedenfalls kommen sie.", erklärte Shepard.  
>„Verdammt.", murmelte der Kroganer.<br>„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Titos unsicher.  
>„Garrus, sie helfen Tali mit dem Funkgerät. Wir sagen den anderen Bescheid und versuchen sie so lange wie möglich zu beschäftigen.", sagte Shepard.<br>„Ich sollte mitkommen! Sie wissen was für ein guter Schütze ich bin!", empfahl dagegen Garrus.  
>„Schon, aber wer soll mit der Normandy reden wenn das Funkgerät läuft. Nichts für ungut Tali, aber ... niemand würde sie verstehen!"<br>In dem Moment stand Tali auf und kam nahe an Shepard heran.  
>„Ich schaffe das schon.", sagte sie leise durch den Helm.<br>„Sicher?", fragte Shepard.  
>Tali nickte.<br>„Ok ... Garrus kommen sie mit."  
>Zusammen rannten Shepard, Garrus, Titos und der Kroganer hinunter und bereiteten sich auf den Kampf vor, der ihnen sogleich bevorstand.<p>

Sie glaubten nicht, dass sie es überleben würden.

„Negativ, Luftunterstützung steht nicht zur Verfügung. Luftsicherungsprotokoll aktiv."  
>Wütend biss sich Sinari auf die Lippe, als sie die Antwort auf ihre Anfrage nach weiteren Jagdbombern bekam.<br>Die erste Welle hatte bereits den Großteil ihrer Waffen eingesetzt und war zu den Trägern im Orbit zurückgekehrt. Nur ein paar Staffeln blieben zurück und schützen die Transporter und Landezonen. Eine zweite Welle wurde erst noch bereit gemacht. Entnervt gab sie dem Funker sein Funkgerät zurück und lief weiter. Später würde sie dem strategischen Stab wegen dieser Fehlplanung garantiert die Hölle heiß machen. Man hatte sich ganz klar etwas verkalkuliert wie schnell die Unterstützung aufgebraucht sein würde.  
>Sinari hielt sich zusammen mit der Infanterie auf der linken Straßenseite, wo sie gedeckt durch die Gebäude unerreichbar für eventuelle Schützen in dem Hochhaus waren. Einzelne Truppenelemente brachen aus der Formation aus und untersuchten alle Gebäude die sie passierten, während die Hauptstreitmacht weiter marschierte.<br>Die gepanzerten Fahrzeuge, allem voran Grigan-Kampfpanzer und Shimas-Schützenpanzer in ihren unterschiedlichsten Varianten, säumten die ganze Straße und waren jederzeit bereit jegliche Form von Widerstand mit größtmöglicher Gewalt niederzuschmettern.  
>Binnen weniger Minuten hatten sie ohne Vorkommnisse die Kreuzung erreicht und warteten knapp vor der Ecke in der Hocke. Mithilfe eines einfachen Spiegels am Stil lunzte Sinari um die Ecke.<br>„Wie sieht es aus, Kommandantin?", fragte einer der Legionäre.  
>„Nichts zu erkennen. Was immer da drin ist versteckt sich. Rechnet mit allem möglichem.", sagte Sinari.<br>„Wir könnten die Panzer einsetzten und sie raussprengen.", empfahl einer der Unteroffiziere.  
>„Keine Einwände, aber worauf sollen sie schießen? Ohne ein klares Ziel wäre das nur Munitionsverschwendung."<br>„Also dürfen wir es selbst säubern?", fragte ein anderer Legionär.  
>„Ja.", bestätigte Sinari und sah sich um.<br>Das Hochhaus neben ihnen, das auf der anderen Straßenseite gegenüber ihres Zieles lag, hatte einiges an Treffern durch Bomben abbekommen. Sie teilte vier Infanteriegruppen, 60 Legionäre, dafür ein das beschädigte Hochhaus zu sichern und von dort Unterstützungsfeuer zu geben. 100 weitere Legionäre und 20 Exos teilte sie zusammen mit Grigans und Shimas für die Sicherung der Kreuzung und Straßen um das Gebäude herum ein. Nach mehrmaligem Nachfragen gestand ihnen das Bodenkommando leichte Unterstützung in Form eines Geschwaders aus acht schweren Arax-Kampfhubschrauber zu. Nur leider würden die nichts sofort kommen, da sie erst in diesem Moment von Transportern angeliefert wurden. Deshalb entschied sich Sinari für den Angriff.

Aus der Deckung einer Säule in den unteren Stockwerken beobachtete Shepard die Truppen. Für ein paar Minuten hatten sie sich ruhig verhalten und man konnte nur das Tuckern der Panzermotoren hören, die wohl noch mit fossilen Brennstoffen betrieben wurden.  
>Dann gerieten sie in Bewegung.<br>In einer perfekt getimten und geplanten Aktion stiegen gleichzeitig mehrere Infanteriezüge durch zerstörte Wände und Fenster in das gegenüberliegende Hochhaus, Panzer gefolgt von Massenhaft Soldaten und Tanks rückten vor und sperrten alles Straßen ab und gut und gerne 200 Soldaten liefen im schnellen Schritt um die Ecke und gingen entlang der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite in Deckung.  
>„Verdammt.", murmelte Shepard.<br>„So schlimm?", fragte Liara die daneben stand.  
>„Schlimmer. Wir sind mindesten 20 zu 1 in der Unterzahl ... Moment was haben die denn jetzt vor?"<br>Shepard sah wie drei Kampfpanzer, die eigentlich die gut 200 Mann deckten, plötzlich vor dem Hochhaus anhielten und ihre Fahrgestelle der Gebäudefront zudrehten. Man konnte deutlich hören wie die Panzer ihre Motoren aufheulen ließen und sich mit einem Mal ruckartig in Bewegung setzten.  
>Sie setzten die Panzer als Rammbocks ein<br>Shepard und Liara spürten wie das ganze Gebäude unter ihren Füßen erzitterte als die Panzer die Front durchbrachen. Diesem Sturmangriff folgten weitere Erschütterungen ausgelöst durch Explosionen.  
>Als die Panzer in die Wartehalle eindrangen lösten sie eine Reihe von Sprengfallen aus, die von zwei Batarianern und dem einen Turianer ausgelegt worden sind. Die Explosionen wirbelten jede Menge Staub auf und hüllten das ganze Erdgeschoss ein.<br>Sofort kamen die beiden Batarianer und der Turianer aus dem ersten Stock herunter und feuerten blindlings mehrere Thermomagazine in die Staubwolken.

Gegenwehr gab es keine.

Warum wurde auch gleich einem der Batarianer klar.

Seine vier Augen weiteten sich, als sich die Staubwolken legten und er direkt in das Geschützfeuer eines Panzers blickte, der nur zehn Meter von ihm entfernt stand.  
>Das Gewehrfeuer hatte die Panzerung nicht mal angekratzt.<br>Der Batarianer konnte sogar die im Rohr liegende Granate erkennen.  
>„Oh ...", waren seine letzten Worte.<br>Der Schütze drückte ab, beschleunigte ein Wuchtgeschoss nur mit einer Treibladung auf fast 2.000 Meter pro Sekunde und riss den Batarianer in Stücke. Seine kinetischen Schilde waren da verständlicherweise nutzlos.  
>Die kinetische Energie der Granate war so stark das sie mehrere Wände durchschlug und in einem anderen Gebäude einschlug, welches es beinahe auch durchschlagen hätte.<br>Betäubt durch den Knall torkelten die beiden verbliebenen Söldner durch das Erdgeschoss, zu benommen um den Weg wieder hoch in den ersten Stock zu finden. Die koaxialen Maschinengewehre der Panzer schossen sie sofort nieder.

Sichtlich gelassen sah Sinari die Häuserfront an. Sie war etwas überrascht gewesen das der Eingang vermint gewesen war, aber über ihre Entscheidung zuerst die Panzer reinzuschicken freute sie sich keineswegs. Das lag nicht daran das es auf so manche einen wie eine übertriebene Handlung wirkte, sondern weil es absolut gängige Praxis war. Wenn sie könnte würde sie die Panzer sogar mit hoch in die oberen Stockwerke nehmen.  
>Zugegebenerweise war sie überrascht darüber das danach geschossen wurde. Am Klang der Waffen konnte sie klar erkennen, dass es Aliens waren und die Panzer machten mit ihnen selbstverständlich kurzen Prozess.<br>Auf einen Handwink hin rückten sie und der Rest der Legionäre ein.

Problemlos war die Normandy in die Atmosphäre des Planeten eingetaucht und hatte sich vom Nordpol her kommend der Kolonie im vollen Tarnmodus genähert.  
>Im Cockpit standen Mordin und Miranda zusammen mit Joker und waren bei dem Anblick sprachlos.<br>„Das ist ... die Hölle.", sagte Joker verängstigt.  
>„Joker, empfangen sie ... Shepards Signal?", fragte Miranda.<br>Joker strich sich übers Gesicht.  
>„Nein.", lautete seine Antwort.<br>Schwer atmete Miranda tief durch.  
>„Empfangen wir die Signale von irgendjemandem aus seinem Team?"<br>Joker schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
>Mit Trauer senkte Miranda den Kopf auf Jokers Sessel und schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen.<p>

Shepard war die größte Hoffnung für die Galaxie im Kampf gegen die Reaper. In seiner kurzen Zeit hatte er mehr durchgestanden als so mancher Kroganer, oder Asari. Miranda konnte nicht glauben das man ihn so verlieren konnte. Sie wollte es einfach nicht glauben.

„Ausrüstung sehr wahrscheinlich durch nuklearen EMP ausgefallen. Geringe Überlebenschancen bestehen.", vermeldete Mordin.  
>„klingt super, aber wie sollen wir Shepard finden? Vorausgesetzt er lebt noch. Sehen Sie sich dieses Chaos doch an!", sagte Miranda.<br>Eine Antwort hatte der sonst so redselige Salarianer nicht parat.  
>„EDI überwacht zur Zeit jede Menge Kommunikationsverbindungen, die wir erst nahe der Kolonie aufgeschnappt haben. Sollte es Shepard gelingen irgendwie eine Nachricht abzusetzen, dann erfahren wir das sofort.", sagte Joker.<br>„Im Moment überwache ich gleichzeitig 17.835 Verbindungen. 17.791 Verbindungen weisen eine hochentwickelte Chiffrierung auf, die alle Citadel-, Allianz-, Spectres-, STG- und Cerberus-Standards bei weitem übertrifft. 38 Frequenzen werden von kooperienden Söldnerverbänden genutzt. Sie bieten keinen Hinweis auf Shepards Verbleib. Sechs Transmitter senden Betriebssignale, jedoch ohne Nachrichten.", erklärte EDI.  
>„Sag Bescheid, wenn sich etwas ergibt.", sagte Miranda.<br>„Natürlich."

Obwohl sie auf dem Dach saß spürte Tali die Erschütterungen des ganzen Gebäudes unter ihren Füßen.  
>Ihr wurde klar, dass es zu Ende ging.<br>Sie überprüfte ein letztes Mal das Funkgerät und seine Einstellungen, dann sah sie hoch zum Himmel.  
>Sie wollte unbedingt Rannoch wieder sehen, die quarianische Heimatwelt.<br>Dazu tat sie etwas, was

sie selbst nie für möglich gehalten hätte.  
>Sie nahm das Visier ihres Helms ab.<br>Zum ersten Mal atmete sie ungefilterte Luft ein.  
>Auf einer Welt die vom Krieg verwüstet war.<p>

Vielleicht würde sie daran sterben, vielleicht auch einfach nur krank werden, aber eins war sicher. Wenn sie nichts unternahm würden sie alle sterben.

Dann griff sie zum Funkgerät.  
>Sie wusste nicht wirklich was sie jetzt sagen sollte und sprach das erstbeste was ihr einfiel, um aus sich aufmerksam zu machen.<p>

„Normandy?"

Es brauchte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und EDIs Suchalgorythmen hatten sofort diese kleine Nachricht aufgefangen, die sie im Cockpit der Normandy wieder gab.  
>„Normandy?", ertönte eine elektronisch sehr stark verzerrte Stimme aus den Lautsprechern.<br>Sofort sahen alle aufgeregt auf.  
>„Woher kam das?", fragte Miranda hektisch.<br>„Von einem der bislang aktiven, aber stellen Sender. Genau Positionsbestimmung läuft.", erklärte EDI.  
>„Antworten sie, Joker!", forderte Miranda hoffnungsvoll.<br>„Wer spricht da?", antwortete dieser auf den Funkspruch.

Tali war etwas überrascht, als sie prompt eine Antwort bekam. Nach kurzem Zögern gab sie ihre Identität preis.  
>„Tali'Zorah vas Normandy.", sagte sie.<p>

Im Cockpit der Normandy brach für einen Moment Jubel aus. In ihnen keimte wieder Hoffnung auf.  
>„Joker hier!" Wir sind mit der Normandy auf dem Planeten! Wie sieht es bei euch aus?"<br>„KEELAH SE'LAI! Ich bin so froh ihre Stimme zu hören, Joker! Wir brauchen dringend Hilfe!"  
>„Wo befindet ihr euch? Wie ernst ist die Lage?<br>„Wir sitzen in einem Hochhaus und werden angegriffen ... irgendwo ... zwischen der Stadtmitte ... und den südlichen Bezirken ... genauer weiß ich es nicht! Wir müssen evakuiert werden! SOFORT!"  
>„Gerne, aber haben sie eine Ahnung wie heiß es da draußen ..."<br>„HABEN SIE EINE AHNUNG DURCH WAS FÜR EINE HÖLLE WIR GEGANGEN SIND? MAN WOLLTE UNS ÖFFENTLICH HINRICHTEN! ES WURDEN ATOMBOMBEN EINGESETZT! WIR HABEN UNS EIN FLÄCHENBOMBARDEMENT AUS DER NÄHE ANGESEHEN! UND JETZT TRACHTET UNS EINE GANZE ARMEE NACH DEM LEBEN! ALSO ERZÄHLEN SIE MIR NICHTS VON PROBLEMEN!"  
>Miranda und Mordin sahen sich überrascht an und selbst Joker war für einen Moment sprachlos.<br>„Geben Sie uns ein paar Minuten ... Wir arbeiten etwas aus ... wie geht es ... Shepard ... oder dem Rest?"  
>„Bestens ... jedenfalls leben wir im Moment noch ... und wir bekommen ein gutes Dutzend Passagiere ... also reicht das Shuttle nicht."<br>„Das macht die Sache nicht einfacher, Tali ... sagen Sie Shepard das wir in fünf ...  
>„WARNUNG! KAMPFLUGZEUGE GEORTET!", meldete EDI plötzlich<br>„Ok, maximal sechs, oder sieben Minuten brauchen wir dann sind wir da. Lass noch einen Moment das Funkgerät an, damit wir euch orten können."  
>„Danke."<p>

In einem der Treppenhäuser auf Höhe des dritten Stocks lieferten sich derweil Shepard, Zaeed, Liara und Titos eine Gefecht mit den vorrückenden Truppen. Mit zwei Sturmgewehren, einer Maschinenpistole und einer Pistole gaben die vier immer wieder kurze Salven ab und verletzte dabei einige Gegner. Die Soldaten störte das weniger. Ungefähr 20 Männer und Frauen erwiderten das Feuer mit ihren Sturm- und Maschinengewehren und zwangen die drei in Deckung. Ein weiterer Soldat im Erdgeschoss kam mit einem Raketenwerfer hinzu und feuerte eine RPG ab. Die raketenbetriebene Granate verfehlte ihr Ziel und schlug stattdessen in der Treppe weiter oben ein, wodurch sie unpassierbar wurde. Zaeed beantwortete das mit einer Inferno-Granate, die den sich zurückziehenden Grenadier traf.  
>Shepard und Co. waren gezwungen sich zurückzuziehen, als der Beschuss immer stärker wurde und warfen vorher mehrere Handgranaten hinunter..<br>Kaum verließen sie das Treppenhaus schlugen um sie herum Kugeln ein. Sie wurden vom benachbarten Gebäude aus beschossen. Sporadisch erwiderten sie das Feuer und rannten geduckt auf die andere Seite des Raumes, wo sie zu einer offen gelegenen Treppe kamen. Hier hielten die zwei Kroganer, eine Asari und der letzte Batarianer die Stellung. Sie boten zwei Schrotflinten, eine MPi und ein Sturmgewehr auf und mussten sich dem Ansturm von knapp 15 Soldaten erwehren. Unterstützung bekam sie dabei durch vier Tanks, mit denen sie bereits bis in den zweiten Stock vorgedrungen waren und sich miteinander ein unerbitterliches Feuergefecht lieferten.  
>„WIR ZIEHEN AB!", schrie Shepard sie laut an, als er hinzu stieß, damit man ihn überhaupt verstehen konnte.<br>Gemeinsam gaben sie sofort Dauerfeuer auf einen der Tanks, der hockgestackst kam.  
>Viele Wirkung zeigte es nicht, außer das der Insasse wieder ein paar Stufen zurück ging, um aus der Feuerlinie zu kommen.<br>Nur Shepards altes Avenger-Sturmgewehr begann urplötzlich damit den Dienst einzustellen. Zuerst dachte er das Thermomagazin wäre voll und wollte es auswerfen lassen, nur die Waffe verweigerte auch das. Ein kurzer Blick verriet auch wieso. Es verwendete erst gar keine Thermomagazine. Das Gewehr war so alt, das es noch immer über das interne Kühlsystem verfügte. Shepard musste warten bis sich die Waffe von selbst abkühlte um wieder schießen zu können.  
>Es passte das sie sich sowieso zurückziehen mussten. Gedeckt vom Sperrfeuer der Kroganer zog sich der Trupp in den vierten Stock zurück. Kaum waren sie richtig oben kam einer der Soldaten hinter ihnen die Treppe hochgehastet und schoss sofort auf den einen Kroganer, der das Schlusslicht bildete. Zwei Salven bekam er ab, bevor er nachgeladen hatte und der menschenähnlichen Kreatur eine Schrotladung verpasste. Getroffen wurde er teilweise an Arm, Bein und im Gesicht, was ihn blutend zusammenbrachen lies. Einer der nachrückenden Kameraden zog ihn sofort aus dem Weg.<br>Shepard und die anderen stießen bis in den siebten Stock vor. Dort hatten sich Nelyna, der Vorcha und die drei restlichen Eclipse-Asari positioniert und beschossen die Truppen im anderen Gebäude und auf der Straße, womit sie kurzfristig deren Vormarsch unterbanden. Das ging solange gut, bis sie plötzlich von einem der Kampfpanzer beschossen und zu Boden geworfen wurden. Sie überlebten nur knapp. Ihr Glück dabei war es, das der Panzer sein Geschütz nicht so weit nach oben neigen konnte und seine HE-Granate stattdessen eine Etage tiefer in den Bau jagte.  
>Sofort zogen sich die fünf ebenfalls zurück und stießen mit dem Rest zusammen.<br>„Es sieht schlecht aus!", stellte Nelyna fest.  
>„Ich weiß! Die machen immer mehr Druck! Wir müssen sofort weiter hoch und uns neu formieren.", erwiderte Shepard.<br>„Geht ihr weiter! Wir bremsen sie etwas aus!"  
>„Sicher?"<br>„Ja und jetzt los!"  
>Shepard und die anderen setzten ihren Weg nach oben fort. Währenddessen begannen Nelyna und die Asari-Söldnerinnen die Soldaten zu stoppen indem sie massiv die Treppe beschossen und biotische Angriffe einsetzten. Damit wollten sie sie allerdings nicht aufhalten. Es diente nur dazu sich selbst etwas mehr Zeit zu geben, während sie eine Sprengfalle installierten.<p>

Sinari war mit dem Angriff nur bedingt zufrieden. Bisweilen hatten ihre Leute drei Aliens getötet und hatten nur mehrere Verletzte zu beklagen, nicht mehr. Die restlichen Aliens trieben sie einfach vor sich her.  
>„Wir bekommen keine Unterstützung durch Arax-Kampfhubschrauber, Kommandantin! Die vorhandenen Geschwader decken die zweite Legion und erst das nächste Geschwader ist für uns bestimmt! ", vermeldete der Funker hinter Sinari.<br>Zusammen saßen die beiden im fünften Stock, eine Etage weiter waren die vordersten Reihen der Legionäre und noch eine Etage weiter saß der Feind.  
>„SIE ZIEHEN AB!", rief einer der Legionäre, als des feindliche Feuer abnahm.<br>„NA DANN WEITER! EWIG KÖNNEN DIE NICHT WEGLAUFEN!", befahl Sinari und rückte weiter vor.  
>Sie selbst nahm mit jedem Schritt gleich zwei Treppenstufen auf einmal. Sie wollte unbedingt selbst an vorderster Front sein und zwar so richtig.<br>Es war die Druckwelle einer Explosion, die sie umriss.  
>Auf dem Weg vor dem achten Stock waren ihre Truppen in eine weitere Sprengfalle geraten. Sofort richtete sie sich wieder auf und sah nach ihren Leuten. Viele waren verletzt worden, manche leicht, manche schwer. Einem hatte es ein Bein abgerissen, was dieser aber sehr gelassen nahm. Weniger Glück hatte der, neben dem die Bombe letztendlich hoch ging. Er überlebte nicht.<br>„WEITER!", befahl Sinari wütend.  
>Das würde ihr das ganze Pack büßen. Dafür schickte sie aber nicht ihre Soldaten vor, im Gegenteil, sie ging selbst mit voraus zusammen mit der Rest der Truppen hinter ihr und achtete sehr genau auf die nächsten Stufen. Nebenbei entfernte sie den Granatwerfer von ihrem Gewehr und setzte das Bajonett auf.<p>

Shepard hatte die Explosion mit einem gewissen Maß an Befriedigung wahrgenommen, bis er merkte das die Sprengfalle ihnen nur Sekunden brachte.  
>In zwölften Stock war es dann Garrus, der ihnen entgegen und schnurstracks zu Shepard ging.<br>„Tali hat die Normandy erreicht. Sie brauchen noch sechs Minuten."  
>Erleichterung war in den Gesichtern aller zu sehen, aber auch Panik.<br>Sechs Minuten waren verdammt viel, vor allem wenn man bedenkt das sie eine wütende Horde im Nacken hatten.  
>Lange hatten sie aber nichts davon, als sie erneut beschossen wurden. Schneller als gedacht hatten die Soldaten aufgeholt und kamen bereits die Treppe zu ihrer Etage hoch. Zusammen schossen sie auf ihn und trafen ihn tödlich in Hals und Kopf. Sofort gingen sie weiter und eine der Asari gab ihnen dabei Deckung. Sie hielt nicht lange durch. Sie traf einen Soldaten in die Brust der sich augenblicklich fallen lies. Er hatte für einen anderen Soldaten und eine Soldatin hinter ihm die Schüsse abgefangen und die streckten die Asari sofort mit ihren Sturmgewehren nieder. Ihre Barriere hatte keine Chance gegen dieses konzentrierte Feuer.<br>Etwas weiter oben, ungefähr im , endete das Treppenhaus, weil der Durchgang durch Trümmer blockiert war und sie mussten in die angrenzende Etage wechseln.  
>Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Halbwegs eingerichteten Stockwerken lag hier noch viel leichtes und schweres Baumaterial<p>

zwischen einer Vielzahl an stützenden Pfeilen und tragenden Säulen, die sich allesamt sehr gut als Deckung einsetzten ließen. Hier konnten sie sich ideal verschanzen und ihre Gegner hoffentlich lange genug beschäftigen bis die Normandy eintraf.  
>Der Batarianer und der Vorcha blieben an der Tür und schossen erneut die Treppe hinunter, um die Soldaten mal wieder etwas auszubremsen, nur dieses Mal zeigte es überhaupt keine Wirkung.<br>Je stärker der Widerstand wurde auf den sie trafen, desto fanatischer gingen sie dagegen vor.  
>Der Batarianer schoss auf einen der Soldaten, traf aber nur die Schutzweste, was dieser mit seinem Unterlaufgranatwerfer beantwortete. Die Granate sprengte ein Loch in die Wand nahe der Tür und riss den Batarianer in den Tod. Der Vorcha überlebte. Er hatte sich in dem Moment verdrückt als der Gegner auf der Treppe erschien.<br>Verängstigt drehte sich Shepard um.

Zum Dach hoch gab es von hier nur noch einen Weg, die anderen waren entweder vorher schon beschädigt gewesen, abgesperrt, oder bereits lange vorher verbarrikadiert worden.

Shepard teilte den Trupp auf und verteilte sie so gut es ging und wie es sich am besten eignete.

In den ersten Moment geschah nichts.  
>Man konnte hören wie sie sich sammelten und sich in ihrer eigenen eigenartigen Sprache unterhielten, die etwas von einem arabischen, teilweise russischen Akzent an sich hatte.<br>Nur kurz darauf flogen eine Vielzahl an zylinderförmigen Granaten durch die zerstörte Tür und man ging sofort hinter den massiven Objekten in Deckung.  
>Auf ein Zischen erkannte Shepard das sie keine Waffen, sondern nur Rauchgranaten eingesetzt hatten. Zumindest hoffte er das es Rauchgranaten waren. Immerhin hatten diese Kerle auf einer Gartenwelt bereits atomare, biologische und chemische Waffen eingesetzt – das volle Programm.<br>Der weiße Rauch nebelte den ganzen Bereich ein und gestatte ihnen keine klare Sicht. Sie würden ihre Gegner erst sehen, wenn sie bereits zu nahe wären. Und Blind feuern konnten sie auch nicht. Thermomagazine waren inzwischen knapp geworden, was für Shepard zwar nicht galt, aber würde er jetzt schießen, würden die anderen auch sofort losschießen.  
>Sie konnten die Soldaten hören, die sich bemühten leise die Treppe hinauf zu marschieren. Mal das Knatschen eines Kampfstiefels, oder mal des Klimpern eines Munitionsgurtes.<br>Dann wieder Stille.

Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Dann brach die Hölle los.  
>Links und rechts liefen mit einem Schlag je ein halbes Dutzend Soldaten aus dem Rauch und warfen sich in Deckung. Natürlich beschoss man sie und traf auch einige, nur viel half es nicht. Um sie zu töten musste man schon einiges mehr auffahren. Aus ihrer Deckung heraus gaben die Soldaten blindlings Dauerfeuer und zwangen Shepard und die anderen erneut hinter ihre Deckung. Eine von ihnen wollte eine Handgranate werfen, nur Garrus war schneller. Er verpasste der Soldatin einen Kopfschuss, woraufhin diese zusammensackte und die entsicherte Granate fallen lies. Ihre Kameraden sahen das und reagierten sofort. Einer schnappte sich die Granate und warf sie aus dem Fenster, wo sie in der Luft ohne Schaden zu verursachen detonierte. Ein anderer schnappte sich die Frau, die noch immer lebte und sich hin und her windete, und zog sie zu sich hinter die Deckung.<br>Weitere Soldaten kamen geradewegs aus dem Rauch und gaben sofort mit ihren Sturm- und Maschinengewehren weiteres Unterdrückungsfeuer. So deckten sie noch mehr Soldaten, die die Treppe hoch kamen und sich sofort Deckung suchten.  
>In dem Moment, Shepard würde wohl nie erfahren, oder verstehen was ihn dazu ritt, startete der Kroganer laut brüllend einen Sturmangriff und ging in den Nahkampf über. Den ersten Soldaten erreichte er nur einen Wimpernschlag später und holte mit seiner Schrotflinte aus, wie als wäre sie ein gewaltiger Baseballschlager. Shepard konnte regelrecht die Überraschung in den Augen des Mannes sehen, als vor ihm der riesige Kroganer auftauchte und ihn kurz darauf wie bei einem Aufschlag durch den Raum fliegen lies. Ein zweiter Soldat war soeben dabei auf seine altmodisch Art und Weise nachzuladen und hatte ein neues Magazin mit Munition von unten in sein Gewehr gesteckt, da hatte der Kroganer bereits seine Waffe bereits auf dessen Kopf ausgerichtet und drückte ab. Er war sofort tot.<br>An dem umfallendem Toten vorbei rennend sah Shepard wieder diese eine junge Frau, die er zuvor auf dem Panzer sitzend gesehen hatte.  
>Mit einem, man glaubt es kaum, Bajonettaufsatz für das Gewehr versuchte sie das Gesicht des Kroganers zu treffen. Der konnte gerade so ausweichen und nutze den entstehenden Schwung, um der Frau einen wortwörtlichen Schwinger mit seiner Schrotflinte zu verpassen. Ein ziemlicher böser Kopftreffer, wodurch der Frau allerdings nur das Gewehr aus der Hand glitt. Danach musste sie eine Kopfnuss von dem Kroganer einstecken.<p>

Wer jetzt denken würde das wäre ihr Ende, der irrte sich gewaltig.

Sie stand noch.

Würde Shepard irgendjemandem erzählen was er da jetzt sah, dann würde man ihn für verrückt halten.

Die Frau nahm nicht ihr Gewehr wieder auf, nein , sie holte stattdessen einen kleinen Spaten hinter ihrem Rück hervor.

Sinari hatten selten so der Kopf gebrummt. Das letzte Mal als das der Fall war hatten sie und ihr Bruder ein Training mit den Totenkopf-Kommandos.  
>Außerdem passte es ihr gar nicht diese zu groß geratene Echse so nah bei sich zu haben. Es war keine Angst die sie verspürte, sondern blanker Hass, Abscheu.<br>Sofort zog sie den Feldspaten hervor, der hinter ihrem Rücken an der Gürtelkoppel hing. Sie hielt sich an dem gepanzerten Kragen der Rüstung von der Echse fest und zog sich an ihr hoch, während sie mit dem Spaten ausholte.

In dem Moment, als sich die beiden genau in die Augen blickten, erkannte Sinari die Angst, die plötzlich in den Augen des Aliens hervorstießen.

In dem Moment fühlte sich der Kroganer als würde er in die Augen einer wilden blutrünstigen Bestie schauen, anstatt in die eines zivilisierten Lebewesens. Damit lag er gar nicht so falsch.  
>Es war das letzte was er sehen sollte.<p>

Sinari schlug zu.  
>Mit einem Feldspaten schlug sie wie in Rage mit aller Kraft zu und spaltete der globigen Echse den Schädel.<p>

Morjansiche Feldspaten waren vielseitig einsetzbare Werkzeuge. Mit ihnen konnte man eine Schützengraben genauso gut ausheben wie ein Massengrab. Dank der geschliffenen Ränder konnte man auch Bäume fällen und es ebenso effektiv im Nahkampf als Streitaxt einsetzen.

Sinari schlug immer wieder auf die Echse ein, zertrümmerte dessen Schädel wie eine Nuss und war inzwischen über und über mit dessen dunkelroten Blut getränkt.  
>Sie lies erst von ihm ab, als er zusammen brach und sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Als er dann zur Seite kippte hatte sie sofort eine weitere Echse im Visier und warf den Spaten wie ein Tomahawk.<br>Ein Volltreffer.  
>Der Sparten blieb aber nur in der Schädelplatte stecken und druchschlug sie leider nicht vollkommen. Es reichte aus um ihn laut wütend aufbrüllen zu lasen und das nutzte Sinari sofort aus.<br>Mit einem schnellen Ruck am Riemen hatte sie sofort wieder ihr Gewehr in der Hand und legte an.  
>Sinari wusste das sie nicht viel Zeit hatte die Kreatur zu töten.<p>

Autopsien und Vivisektionen hatten offenbart das diese massiven Echsen dank eines redundanten Nervensystems das Schmerzempfinden komplett ausschalten konnten.

Mithilfe von panzerbrechender Munition streckte Sinari die Kreatur mit Kopfschschüssen nieder. Dabei verschoss sie ihr halbes Magazin, bevor sie ihr aus nächster Nähe mit einer weiteren Kugel den Todesstoß versetzte. Als dann eines der blauen, morjanerähnlichen Aliens vor ihr erschien, als es hinter einer Säule hervor kam stürmte sie mit einem Kampfschrei vor.  
>Das Alien erzeugte einen bläulichen Nebel um sich herum, fixierte sie mit ihren Augen und holte mit geballter Faust aus.<p>

Sinari hatte von den eigenartigen Kräften gehört die diese Lebensform besitzen soll, genauso wie andere der Aliens auch, nur die schienen darin Meister zu sein. Wenn das was die Wissenschaftler sagen wahr ist, dann konnte sie nur durch Einsatz ihres hochentwickelten Gehirns Dunkle Energie manipulieren.

Bevor es dazu kam rammte Sinari ihm das Bajonett in den Bauch.  
>Es trug keine richtige Panzerung. Nur einen sehr dunklen, hautengen Anzug, der wohl Bewegungsfreiheit bieten soll. Angeblich würden sie sich durch unsichtbare Barrieren gegen Angriffe schützen, nur dieses Mal funktionierten sie wohl nicht.<p>

Aus der Nähe konnte Sinari das Alien genauer betrachten. Die Ähnlichkeiten waren, das musste sie zugeben, auf den ersten Blick verblüffend, vom Kopf und der Hautfarbe mal abgesehen.

Ihre Augen und die des Aliens trafen sich und bevor sie auch nur einen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwendete drücke sie ab, noch während das blanke Bajonett in dem Alien steckte.  
>Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper als das Projektil hingejagt wurde und beim Austritt am Rücken ein faustgroßes Loch erzeugte. An dem Kopf des Aliens vorbei sah Sinari ein weiteres Alien, ein kleiner, roter, extrem hässlicher Zwerg, der aus irgendeinem Albtraum entsprungen sein könnte.<br>Sinari schoss erneut und traf die Säulen daneben. Sofort korrigierte sie die Ausrichtung ihrer Waffe und jagte weitere Schüsse durch den Körper des blauen Aliens in den Kopf des Roten.

Für Shepard war das der reinste Horror.  
>So etwas hatte er noch nie zuvor gesehen – niemand von ihnen.<br>Binnen kürzester Zeit hatte diese Frau im Alleingang zwei Korganer, eine Asari und einen Vorcha regelrecht abgeschlachtet.  
>Sie hatte ihre gesamte rechte Flanke in einem Rutsch ausgeschaltet.<br>Dann sah er wie die Frau mit einem Stoß die tote Asari von dem Bajonett stieß, wobei diese beinahe in zwei Teile zerfiel. Ein Blick von ihr zur Seite und ihre und Shepards Augen trafen sich.  
>Shepard hatte schon mal einen solchen Blick gesehen – bei der ersten Kolonistin die er traf.<br>Es war der gleiche Ausdruck, der gleiche Fanatismus, die

gleiche Abscheu, der gleiche Hass.  
>Reflexartig riss er sein Gewehr hoch und drückte ab. Auf die Entfernung war es nicht schwer zu treffen und Shepard jagte ihr etliche Geschosse in den Körper, vornehmlich in Bauch- und Brustregion. Sie reagierte darauf und schwenkte sofort hinter eine der Säulen in Deckung.<p>

Sinari drückte ihre Hand auf das blutende Loch in der Brustpanzerung. Ein paar der geschossen hatten die Schutzweste durchschlagen und waren in den Körper eingedrungen. Zwei davon hatten den linken Lungenflügel verletzt und sie spürte wie sich dieser langsam mit ihrem eigenen Blut füllte.  
>„SKAP!", fluchte sie und spuckte Blut aus.<br>Auf einen Schrei hin blickte sie kurz vorsichtig zur Seite. Eines der blauen Aliens hatte sich genau wie sie hinter einer der Säulen versteckt und wurde von den Legionären massiv beharkt. Nach und nach trugen sie mit ihren Schusswaffen die Steinsäule ab, bis sie keine effektive Deckung mehr bot. Die nachfolgenden Treffer erledigten dann seine eigenartigen Schilde und töten es, als es getroffen schreienden aus der Deckung fiel. Einer der „verlorenen Brüder" in einer blauen Rüstung hatte ebenfalls kein Glück. Als er hinter seiner Deckung hervor blickte, eine Palette Ziegel, tat das auch der Legionäre der zuvor unbemerkt genau auf der anderen Seite der Ziegel Deckung gesucht hatte. Sein letzter Anblick war die Schrotflinte des Legionärs, die ihm aus nächster Nähe den Kopf weg schoss.

Der Druck den die Soldaten ausübten war gewaltig. Garrus kam nur eine weiteres Mal dazu einen Schuss abzugeben, wobei er einen weiteren Kopfschuss gegen einen Panzerfaustschützen austeilen konnte. Danach belegte man auch seine Position wieder mit massiven Unterdrückungsfeuer.

Es war ganz klar das sie gegen diese Gegner ganz klar unterlegen waren. Ihr altertümliches Erscheinungsbild täuschte ganz klar über die hervorragende Ausrüstung und Fähigkeiten hinweg. Konventionell hatten sie keine Chance, vor allem bei diesen Zahlen. Immer mehr Soldaten und sogar Tanks kamen aus den unteren Stockwerken hinzu und sie standen kurz davor wie von einer Dampfwalze überrollt zu werden.  
>Um genau das zu verhindern erzeugten Titos, Nelyna und die letzte Asari von Eclipse eine gewaltige biotische Barriere, die den Raum in zwei Hälften teilte.<br>Die Soldaten davor hielten noch für einen Moment auf die Barriere drauf bis sie ihre Magazine leer geschossen hatten und stellten dann das Feuer ein, als sie merkten, dass sie nichts ausrichten konnten.

Warum sie nicht früher auf die Idee kamen?

Eine Barriere dieser Größe konnten sie nicht ewig aufrecht halten und wären die Soldaten mit Sprengstoffen dagegen vorgegangen hätte sie noch kürzer gehalten. Eigenartigerweise dachten die Soldaten nicht daran das jetzt zu tun.

Erleichtert atmeten sie etwas auf.

Nur ein Klicken war es, das ihnen sagte das sie etwas, oder besser gesagt jemanden vergessen hatten.

Sie hatten die eine junge Kämpferin mit sich eingeschlossen.

Sofort sprang Shepard auf und hastete zur Säule in dem Moment, als Sinari eine entsicherte Handgranate in die Mitte des Raumes warf. Liara verwendete ihre Biotik und schleuderte die Granate nach draußen durch eines der kaputten Fenster. Im selben Moment Sinari an und und jagte dem letzten Mitglied von Eclipse eine Kugel in den Kopf. Die Asari sackte zusammen und nur Liaras schnelles Eingreifen verhinderte den vollständigen Zusammenbruch der Barriere. Etwas was Sinari sehr wohl wollte und worauf ihre Truppen davor auch so ungeduldig warteten. Jetzt schaffte es Shepard sich das Gewehr zu schnappen und Sinari aus ihrer Deckung hervor zu ziehen. Mit einem schnellen Schritt wirbelte er herum, sodass er ihr mit dem Rücken zustand, und schlug ihr den Ellenbogen ins Gesicht. Gleichzeitig zog er ihr das Bajonett vom Lauf. Sinari war von dem schnellen und kraftvollen Angriff Shepards mehr als überrascht und trat ihm in den Rücken, um ihn wieder loszuwerden. Damit konnte sie sich für einen Moment befreien, doch danach drehte sich Shepard erneut um und hielt das Bajonett jetzt hoch erhoben über seinem Kopf.  
>Und damit stach er zu.<br>Sinari versuchte eine Abwehrhaltung einzunehmen, aber konnte den Angriff nicht mehr verhindern, nur noch ablenken. Mit aller Kraft trieb Shepard ihr die Klinge am Hals vorbei über die Schulter in den Körper.  
>Für Sinari war das Gefühl wie kalter Stahl in ihr Fleisch eindrang unangenehm, mehr aber auch nicht. Sie nahm es regungslos hin, von eine Zucken des Mundwinkels mal abgesehen.<br>Auch Shepard bemerkt das und verstand es nicht. Bevor er sich darüber Gedanken machen konnte spuckte sie ihm einen kleinen Schwall Blut ins Gesicht, verpasste sie ihm eine Kopfnuss, die sich gewaschen hatte und ihn nach hinten stolpern lies. Sie hatte ihm damit sogar die Nase gebrochen.  
>Sinari zog ihr Bajonett aus ihrer Schulter und ging auf Shepard zu. Der Trat sofort nach der Klinge, was Sinari mit einem Satz nach hinten konterte und griff dann wieder an. Shepard blockte die Attacke mit dem Arm ab und schlug Sinari mit der Faust ins Gesicht.<br>Sie lies das Bajonett fallen, mit Absicht, und packte Shepard oben und unten an der Panzerung. Der versuchte sich gegen den eisernen Griff zu wehren, was sie als nahezu unmöglich erwies. Panik stieg in ihm auf, als Sinari ihn plötzlich anhob und kurzerhand über ihrem Kopf hielt.  
>Die Frau war weitaus stärker als gedacht.<br>Sie könnte Shepard mit Leichtigkeit aus dem Fenster werfen, nur sie hatte andere Pläne.

Für Garrus war das ideal, denn so hatte er jetzt ein freies Schussfeld.  
>Erlegte an wieder an und schoss sofort. Er war etwas in Panik und setzte den ersten Schuss zu tief. Er traf nur die Hüfte, worauf Sinari nur mit einem Zucken reagierte. Der zweite Schuss war nur ein paar Zentimter zu hoch gesetzt und traf Sinaris Helm knapp oberhalb des Ohres, was ihn überraschenderweise unbeschädigt lies.<br>Er konnte nicht verhindern das Sinari Shepard wie Sack alter Wäsche durch den Raum warf.  
>Dabei zielte sie genau auf Liara.<br>Den drei biotisch begabten war sofort klar, dass sie nur zu zweit nicht imstande waren das Feld aufrecht zu halten.  
>Noch während Shepard durch die Luft flog, wandelten die drei die Barriere in eine gewaltige Schockwelle um, die durch den Raum jagte und die Soldaten von den Füßen riss, sogar die Tanks.<br>Dann landete Shepard genau auf Liara und schleuderte sie zu Boden.  
>Sinari wollte das nutzen, nur dann bemerkte sie den Lichtstrahl der auf sie gerichtet wurde. Der Markierungslaser von vorhin.<br>Garrus nahm sie ins Visier.  
>Sofort duckte sich Sinari, lief los und riss ihre Hand vor das Gesicht.<br>Garrus war schneller.  
>Er zielte genau auf ihre Schläfe, nur ihre Hand war in der Schussbahn. Viel änderte das nicht und er drückte ab.<br>Der Schuss aus der Viper erreicht augenblicklich die Hand, durchschlug die Handfläche und traf punktgenau die dahinter liegende Schläfe, noch bevor Sinari hinter einer Deckung verschwinden konnte. Mit einer stark blutenden Wunde fiel sie zu Boden.

Sofort halfen Garrus, Zaeed, Titos und Nelyna Shepard und Liara auf und rannten gemeinsam zum rettenden Treppenhaus wo sie den letzten Weg zum Dach antraten. Zehn Stockwerke hatte sie vor sich und zeitlich würde s passen – hoffentlich war die Normandy schon in der Nähe.

Vier Stockwerke später vernahmen sie einen markerschütternden Schrei, der durch das Treppenhaus hallte.  
>Verängstigt blickten sie über das Geländer hinunter.<p>

Mit einem blutverschmierten Gesicht sah ihnen eine junge Frau entgegen.

Sinari lebte noch.  
>Der Durchschuss der Handfläche hatte das Geschoss spürbar abgeschwächt und der nachfolgende Kopftreffer verursachte kau m mehr als eine Platzwunde.<br>Schweres, widerstandsfähiges Hautgewebe und eine verstärkte, hochverdichtete Knochenstruktur fungierten als natürlicher Schutz.  
>Dafür hatte sie jetzt eine Scheißwut im Bauch.<p>

Die beiden Gruppen rannten weiter hoch zum Dach und unterwegs konnte man den Vorsprung um eine Etage vergrößern. Die Soldaten zeigten langsam Ermüdungserscheinungen.

Oben angekommen sahen sie nur Tali, die neben dem Funkgerät stand und in alle Himmelsrichtungen sah.  
>„WO ... WO IST DIE NORMANDY?", frage Shepard panisch.<br>Tali kam zu Shepard. „Eine Minute noch! Sie muss feindlichen Jägern ausweichen."

Panik machte sich breit.

Sie hatten keine Minute mehr.

Titos und Nelyna sahen sich an und nickten.  
>Sie hatten sich entschieden.<br>Die beiden nahmen ihre ID-Chips ab und gaben sie Shepard.  
>„Was zum ...", stieß Shepard aus, bis er es realisierte.<br>„Es war uns eine Ehre mit Ihnen zu dienen.", sagte Titos und zusammen mit seiner Partnerin gingen sie zurück ins Treppenhaus.

Die beiden hatten schon lange vorher mit dem Leben abgeschlossen. Außerdem war ihnen klar das das was hier geschah, was sich hier präsentierte, eine Bedrohung für die bekannte Galaxie war. Shepards Team hatte alle wichtigen Informationen darüber bei sich und konnten den Rat warnen.  
>Sie mussten auf jeden Fall überleben.<p>

Shepard wollte hinterher. Sie aufhalten. Doch die anderen hielten ihn zurück.  
>Titos und Nelyna hatten ihre Entscheidung bereits getroffen.<p>

Die beiden rannten die Treppe hinunter und trafen im auf die Soldaten, die leicht überrascht wirkten.

Mit biotischen Explosionen rissen sie die ganze Abteilung um. Singularitäten lichteten ihre Reihen und gaben ihnen freie Schussfelder. Biotische gelenkte Handgranaten mischten die hinteren Reihen auf. Gewehrfeuer auf ihre Barrieren erwiderten sie mit gewaltigen Schockwellen.  
>Ein halbes Dutzend Soldaten fiel diesem biotischen Artillerieangriff sofort zum Opfer, unzählige weitere wurden verletzt.<br>Doch irgendwann wurde auch für ihre Barrieren und Schilde die Gegenwehr zu groß. Die Soldaten brauchten nicht lange um in dem Chaos darauf zu reagieren.  
>Nelyna starb als erste, als sie von konzentriertem Feuer zerrissen wurde. Dann war Titos an der Reihe. In Rage gab er einen letzten biotischen Schlag gegen einen Soldaten ab und beförderte ihn so über das Treppengeländer<p>

in den freien Fall hinunter in das Treppenhaus. Dann wurde auch er erschossen.

„STATUS NORMANDY! WO SEID IHR?", brüllte Shepard in das Funkgerät.  
>In dem Moment explodierte unweit von ihnen eines von zwei Kampflugzeugen – getroffen von einem hellblau leuchtendem Strahl.<br>Hinter den Rauchschwaden kam sie dann endlich zum Vorschein.  
>Die Normandy hatte sie endlich erreicht und schwebte majestätisch dem Dach entgegen.<br>Sie waren gerettet.

Joker hatte alle Mühen gehabt der Entdeckung zu entgehen und schaffte es nur mit einem halsbrecherischen Tiefflug durch das Gebirge und die Steppe. Dabei flog er die Stadt von Norden an, der noch von den Kolonisten gehalten wurde, denn hier war die Präsenz von Flugzeugen nur sehr gering.

Joker deaktiverte die kinetischen Schilde und flog mit geöffneten Hangartoren an das Dach heran. Dabei vermeldete EDI Beschuss vom Boden. Soldaten beschossen sie mit ihren Handfeuerwaffen. Eigentlich hatte er gute 16 Passagiere und mehr erwartet, stattdessen fand er nur fünf Personen vor. Jedenfalls war er erleichtert zu sehen das alle Bekannten noch lebten.  
>Zusammen nahmen die fünf Anlauf und schafften den Sprung von ein paar Metern in den Hangar der Normandy, wo sie sofort von bewaffneten Menschen und Turianer empfangen, die sie schützenden. Inzwischen hatten auch die Soldaten das Dach erreicht und eröffneten augenblicklich das Feuer. Die Turianer und Menschen erwiderten es und Joker begann sofort das Hangartor zu schließen.<br>Sie waren gerettet.  
>Als Joker jedoch starten und die Schilde wieder aktivieren wollte bekamen sie einen verheerenden Treffer.<br>Einer der Schützenpanzer mit einem Flakturm als Aufsatz hatte ihnen eine Granate in die Unterseite des Normandy gejagt die ein Loch hineinriss kurz bevor sie aus dessen Sichtfeld verschwanden. Der Treffer im Hangarbereich tötete einen der Turianer.  
>Shepard und alle anderen mussten den Hangar sofort verlassen und zwängten sich regelrecht in den Aufzug mit dem sie hoch fuhren. Kaum hatten sie den Hangar verlassen riegelte Joker ihn hermetisch ab.<p>

Noch waren sie in der Lage damit durch das Weltall zu fliegen, doch mit dem Schaden konnten sie in keine Atmosphäre mehr eintreten, ohne dabei Gefahr zu laufen zu verglühen.

Jetzt gerieten sie unter heftigeren Beschuss durch Flakfeuer. Mehrere Flakpanzer bekamen sie ins Visier und gaben einige Salven ab, sogar einige Raketen wurden auf sie abgefeuert. Mehrere Kampfflugzeuge drehten Richtung Stadt ab, nur die Normandy blieb vor ihrem Radar verborgen. Joker beschleunigte, verließ mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit die Atmosphäre und beschleunigte dann auf Überlichtgeschwindigkeit.

Völlig entkräftet kamen Shepard und die anderen im CIC an. Nach dem Aussteigen, wobei sie von der Besatzung mit tosendem Applaus und Jubel empfangen wurden, setzten sie sich erstmal einfach nur hin.  
>„Gut sie wiederzusehen, Commander.", kam es von Jacob.<br>„Man, sie sehen vielleicht Scheiße aus.", hörte man von Jack.  
>„Hätte gerne mit Ihnen getauscht.", sagte Grunt<br>„Es ist ... endlich vorbei.", war Shepards Meinung dazu.  
>Miranda, die sich zu ihm runter bückte, sah wie froh und erleichtert er wirkte. Es tat ihr in der Seele weh ihm die bittere Wahrheit zu sagen.<br>„Es ist leider noch nicht vorbei."  
>„Was ..."<br>„Diese Invasion ... ist nur Teil eines großangelegten Angriffes. Im Orbit befindet sich eine unbekannte Flotte ... fast 500 Schiffe stark ... und viele davon sind größer als die Sovereign."  
>„Meine ... Güte ..."<br>Miranda half Shepard aufzustehen und dieser sah sich um. Er war überrascht zu sehen ein gutes halbes Dutzend Turianer vorzufinden.  
>„Habe ich ... sonst noch was ... verpasst?"<br>„Sie erinnern sich bestimmt an das turianische Notsignal. Das sind die Überlebenden, die wir retten konnten. Wenn ich vorstellen darf: Admiral Tirimus von der turianischen Flotte."  
>„Commander, es ist mir eine Ehre sie persönlich zu treffen. Ich wünschte nur die Umstände wären anders.", sagte Tirimus und reichte Shepard die Hand.<br>Etwas zögerlich, er war noch etwas benommen, gab Shepard Tirimus ebenfalls die Hand.  
>„Gleichfalls ... Joker ... Kurs auf die Citadel ... habe dem Rat ... einiges zu berichten."<br>Shepard hielt sich wortkarg, da er gleichzeitig durch den Mund atmete. Den durch die gebrochene Nase erwies es sich als überraschend schmerzhaft.  
>„Aye, Aye, Commander. Gut zu wissen das sie da wohl behalten rausgekommen sind.", erwiderte Joker über das Intercom.<br>Miranda sah sich Shepard etwas genauer an und ihr fiel die etwas unförmig wirkende Nase auf, die nicht auf einer Schwellung beruhte.  
>„Sie alle sollten sich von Doktor Chakwas durchchecken lassen. Da ich mir bereits sowas gedacht habe hat sie schon alles vorbereitet und wartet nur auf sie.", erklärte Miranda.<br>„Danke.", sagte Shepard kurz und betrat zusammen mit Garrus, Liara und Zaeed den Fahrstuhl.  
>„Tali, kommen Sie nicht mit uns?", fragte Garrus.<br>Sie klopfte nur gegen ihren Helm und ging mit Miranda und Mordin ins Labor.

Im Fahrstuhl fasste Shepard seine gebrochene Nase an.  
>„AAAH ... Verdammt!", stieß er dabei auf.<br>„Alles in Ordnung, Shepard? Das Miststück hat sie ganz schön fertig gemacht.", meinte Garrus.  
>„Sie hat mir die Nase gebrochen ... vielleicht noch mehr ... keine Ahnung."<br>„Ich habe selten eine Spezies gesehen die so ... aggressiv ist ... noch nicht mal Kroganer, oder Yahg ließen sich damit vergleichen."  
>„Danke für ihr Mitleid, Liara.", sagte Shepard zynisch.<br>„Ich bin mal gespannt was der Rat dazu sagt. Machen Sie es doch dieses Mal so, Shepard, erzählen sie denen erst unsere Geschichte und wenn sie abwinken präsentieren Sie denen die Beweise. Auf deren Gesichter wäre ich so was von gespannt."  
>„Wissen Sie was, Garrus. Genau so machen wir das."<p>

Der Fahrstuhl hielt auf dem Crewdeck und gemeinsam gingen sie zur Krankenstation. Unten angekommen wurden sie wieder mit Beifall empfangen, was Shepard mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und kurzen Gruß erwidern wollte, nur als er das tat meldeten sich die Schmerzen wieder und er verzog das Gesicht. Das instiktive Greifen nach der verletzten Stelle machte es keineswegs besser.

„Mein Gott, Shepard!", stieß Chakwas aus, als sie sein blutverschmiertes Gesicht sah.  
>„Keine Sorge ... nicht mein Blut."<br>„Ach.", stöhnte sie erleichtert auf ... Wenigstens etwas. Schön sie zu sehen. Ich habe gehört was da draußen los sein soll. Schreckliche Sache.", sagte Chakwas.  
>„Die Wahrheit ... ist noch viel schlimmer ..."<br>„Commander Shepard, sie werden dringendst im Cockpit erwartet.", meldete EDI.

Das glaube ich jetzt nicht.", stöhnte Shepard. „Doktor, könnten sie sich kurz mal meine ... Nase ansehen."  
>„In Ordnung ... Wollen wir doch mal sehen.", sagte Chakwas und betrachtete Shepards Gesicht genauer.<br>Bereits nach kürzester Zeit, und einigen Malen Abtasten, hatte sie eine Meinung dazu.  
>„Gebrochen ... fast schon zertrümmert ... Wie ist den das bitte passiert? Hat Ihnen ein Kroganer eine verpasst?"<br>„So ungefähr, aber ... ein Kroganer ... ist im Vergleich zu dieser Kreatur ... ein zahmes Lämmchen."  
>„Mh ... das wird gleich etwas weh tun.", sagte Chakwas und renkte mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Nase wieder halbwegs ein.<br>Der nachfolgende Schrei von Shepard riss die Shuttlepilotin Amara und einen verletzten Turianer aus dem Schlaf.  
>„Das wars fürs erste. Kommen sie nachher wieder."<br>„Danke.", sagte Shepard gequält und verließ wieder die Krankenstation.  
>Binnen kürzester Zeit war er wieder im CIC und ging durch zum Cockpit.<br>„Hey Joker.", begrüßte er diesen kurz. „Was gibt es."  
>„Schauen Sie mal raus.", sagte er und zeigte auf eines der Cockpitfenster.<br>Shepard schüttelte nur den Kopf, aber machte es dann doch.  
>Draußen zog das Leuchten des Massenportals natürlich sofort die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.<br>Shepard verstand nicht was Joker von ihm wollte.  
>„Ich weiß einfach nicht ..."<p>

Dann verstummte Shepard.

Seine Augen weiteten sich und sein Mund klappte auf.

„ACH ... DU ... HEILLIGE ...", stotterte er.

Vor den leuchtenden Kern des Portals schob sich langsam ein fünf Kilometer langes Objekt.

„Die habe ich eben entdeckt. Da draußen sitzen in diesem Moment gut 300 Schiff. Das eine da haben wir beim Asteroidenfeld in einem Kampf gesehen ... Die Schiffe sind mit nichts vergleichbar was wir kennen.  
>„300?"<br>„Ja ... das da ... das vor dem Portal ... ist knapp fünf Kilometer lang. Es ist wohl das einzigste seiner Arte, denn die anderen sind einen Kilometer kürzer."  
>„Die anderen? Etwa ... alle?"<br>„Nein, nur 40 Stück.  
>„Also 40 Raumschiffe mit einer Länge von vier Kilometern?"<br>„Ja, aber wenn Sie das schon für groß halten ... wir haben sogar schon eines gesehen das 15 Kilometer lang ist."

Shepards Mund und Augen weiteten sich immer mehr.

Es war einfachste Mathematik, dem nachzugehen, aber für Shepard waren die Zahlen einfach nicht vorstellbar. Er war auf Raumschiffen aufgewachsen, er wusste was bei ihrem Bau technisch möglich war, oder was er zumindest bis jetzt für technisch möglich hielt.

„Woher kommen die, Joker?"  
>„Keine Ahnung."<br>„Davon muss der Rat erfahren ... sofort"  
>„Dazu müssen wir zu dem Portal ... glauben Sie wirklich das sind Menschen?", erwiderte Joker skeptisch.<br>Shepard schwieg und sah kurz zu ihm.  
>„Der Rat ... wir müssen sofort zu Citadel ... wir müssen durch das Portal ... schaffen wir das überhaupt noch?"<br>„Bis jetzt wissen wir das ihre Sensoren und Scanner uns nicht sehen können, aber darauf will ich nicht wetten. Wir können es versuchen, aber die Gefahr ..."  
>„Tun Sie es Joker, Sie sind der beste Pilot in der Allianz. Wenn es einer schafft, dann sie."<br>„In Ordnung, Shepard ... dann mal gut festhalten."

Die Normandy begann sich langsam dem Massenportal anzunähern.  
>Die 300 Kriegsschiffe hatten sich zu einem breiten, kugelförmigen Verteidigungsring formiert und hielten ihre Position um das Portal standhaft. In ihrer Nähe erfassten die Sensoren die Wracks von gut zwei Dutzend zerstörter Schiffe aus alten Citadel-Beständen, die Reste der Flotte die den Planeten unter Blockade gestellt hatten.<br>Darunter

befand sich auch ein halbwegs intaktes, 800 Meter langes, batarianisches Schlachtschiff, dem sie aber keine Beachtung schenkten. Ungehindert gelangten sie zum Portal. Zu den meisten Schiffen waren sie gut einige hundert Kilometer entfernt. Selbst wenn die Fenster haben hätten sie keine Chance sie auf die Entfernung zu entdecken.  
>Es verlief absolut unspektakulär.<br>Ungehindert erreichten sie das Massenportal und benutzten es

Sirius betrachtete das Alien-Raumschiff genau. Es war etwas kleiner als eine Fregatte, trotzdem hatte mit seinem Hauptgeschütz sogar das Flaggschiff der zwölften Flotte beschädigen können. Kein Wunder wenn sich dann plötzlich alle für die dahinter steckende Technologie interessierten und es so intakt wie möglich haben wollten. Als die Schlacht über Argos 3 für die Aliens dann endgültig verloren war zog es sich zurück und lief genau der am Tor wartenden Flotte in die Arme und man schoss es sofort manövrierunfähig. Der erste Gedanke war eine Entermannschaft zu entsenden doch das verwarf man gleich wieder. Man hatte mit sowas kaum Erfahrung. Immerhin bestand die Gefahr das die Aliens betroffene Bereiche abriegeln konnten und durch das öffnen der Luftschleusen die Entermannschaft töten konnten. Dafür bot dieser Gedanke gleichzeitig die Grundlage für das eigene Vorgehen. Unter Sirius Kommando setzte die Henker ihre kleinen Lasergeschütze dazu ein, um Löcher in die Hülle zu brennen und eine Dekompression im Schiff herbeizuführen mit denen man die Alien-Besatzung schnell und effizient ausschalten konnte, ohne eigene Leben zu gefährden.

Auf der Brücke der Keshan, dem letzten abgeriegelten Bereich an Bord des Schlachtschiffes, in dem noch Atmosphäre bestand, saß Balak einfach nur da und erwartete sein Schicksal. Nicht das er sich damit abgefunden hätte, aber er hatte auch keine Idee was er jetzt noch machen sollte, oder könnte. Er hatte dem Gegner schon die Kapitulation angeboten, doch die reagierten nicht auf die Nachricht. Langsam konnte er spüren wie die Temperatur auf der Brücke stieg.  
>Die Batarianer wussten das der Tod immer näher rückte und gerieten zunehmends in Panik.<br>Balak nicht. Er war zu sehr in Gedanken vertieft zu verstehen was ihnen da wiederfahren war. Es waren seine letzten Gedanken als die Hülle brach und die schlagartige Dekompression die alle tötete.

„Scans zeigen keine weiteren Lebenszeichen. Das Schiff ist sauber. Ich gebe das jetzt an das Hauptquartier weiter mit der Bitte nach zusätzlichen Bergungsteams.", meldete die Taktikoffizierin.  
>„Hervorragend.", sagte Sirius und streckte sich ersteinmal.<p>

An Bord des Flaggschiffs Liquidator begutachtete Oberadmiralin Taras die Statistiken die während der Schlacht erstellt wurden. Die Unmengen an Zahlen boten ihr ein sehr klares und interessantes Bild über die militärischen Fähigkeiten ihrer Gegner.  
>Derweil wurde einer der strategischen Planungsoffiziere bei ihr vorstellig und überreichte ihre mehrere Zettel.<br>„Die Liste aller Ziele für die nächste Phase."  
>Wortlos nahm Taras sie entgegen und studierte sie. Die nächsten Operationen gingen über die Grenzen des Morjanischen Verbundes hinaus. Mithilfe der Navigationscomputer einzelner Frachter die man im letzten Monat unbemerkt abfangen konnte hatte man einen äußerst detaillierten Überblick über Planeten, Kolonien, Handelsrouten, Raumstation und Basen in der ganzen Galaxie erhalten und dementsprechend eine Liste mit Zielen erstellt.<br>Dabei stach ihr eines der Hauptziel besonders ins Auge, da sie es nicht sonderlich einordnen konnte.  
>„Wie spricht man das hier aus?", fragte sie.<br>„Citadel."


	13. Unerwartete Ereignisse

Joker und Shepard waren beide überrascht als sie ungehindert das Massenportal passieren konnten und die gewaltige Armada hinter sich ließen. Eigentlich hatten sie schon fest damit gerechnet entdeckt und zerlegt zu werden, nur entweder ignorierte man sie, oder man konnte sie erst gar nicht wahrnehmen. Sie gingen von letzterem aus, was bedeutet das das Loch im Hangar keinen Einfluss auf die Tarnfähigkeit der Normandy hatte – zum Glück.  
>Kaum waren sie auf der anderen Seite des Massenportals angekommen mussten sie feststellen, dass sie eine Sache vollkommen vergessen hatten.<p>

Die Schiffe auf der anderen Seite.

Die Flotte die den Zugang in das System abriegeln sollte.  
>Denen flogen sie jetzt in die Arme.<p>

Nur die hatten selbst andere Sorgen.

Kaum erschien die Normandy im System, da passierten sie auch schon zwei Asari-Kreuzer und ein Geschwader Jäger das Massenportal in entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Sie flogen in den sicheren Tod.

Die Normandy beschleunigte auf Überlichtgeschwindigkeit und wortkarg sahen sich Joker und Shepard an.  
>„Das ist es, oder? Wir sind nicht so ganz allein da draußen. Stimmt es, das es Menschen sind?", begann Joker, wobei er kein Wort darüber verlor wie schrecklich Shepard aussah.<br>„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Ich stand ihnen gegenüber, Auge in Auge, und obwohl vieles dafür spricht spricht auch irgendwas dagegen. Keine Ahnung was, aber verstehen will ich es einfach nicht.", antwortete dieser.  
>„Haben sie eine Ahnung woher die kommen?"<br>„Nicht die geringste"  
>„Naja, Commander, was mir im Moment mehr Sorgen bereitet sind deren Schiffe. Wer bitte baut solche Kolosse?"<br>Shepard konnte da nur mit den Schultern zucken und Joker senkte den Kopf.  
>„Wissen Sie, Shepard, es stört mich nicht sonderlich das es die Menschheit zweimal zu geben scheint, wohl ein paar verlorene Verwandte, auch nicht ihr gewaltiges Arsenal ... was mich aber stört ist wie die drauf sind ... und da wird der zweite Punkt ganz gefährlich.<br>Shepard kratzte sich an der Backe, die noch immer mit dem Blut der Frau verschmiert war.  
>„Haben die tatsächlich Atomwaffen auf dem Planeten eingesetzt?"<br>Shepard nickte. „Fünf Mal. Mindestens."  
>„Heilige Scheiße! Na die machen keine halben Sachen."<br>„Hab ich gemerkt. Wie sieht es mit der Normandy aus? Ihre Schäden? Wir haben da unten einen ziemlich heftigen Treffer abbekommen."  
>Joker stöhnte.<br>„Ich weiß nicht mal was für Munition die verwenden, aber ein Schuss und schon hatten die mit Leichtigkeit die dicke Silaris-Panzerung durchschlagen. Ein Schuss! Wir können froh sein das wir überhaupt noch fliegen."  
>„So schlimm?"<br>„Es hält sich in Grenzen. Einen zweiten Treffer ohne die Schilde hätten wir vielleicht nicht überstanden. Wenigstens funktioniert der Tarnmodus noch, naja gerade so, keine Ahnung wie, aber er tut es. HA, die gute Mädchen lässt uns nicht im Stich ... Jedenfalls sollten wir das erstbeste Dock anfliegen um die Schäden wenigstens provisorisch zu beheben, sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren."  
>Shepard kratzte sich nervös an der Backe.<br>„Was wäre die erstbeste Möglichkeit?"  
>„Illium.", meldete EDI.<br>„Bloß nicht Illium.", dachte sich Shepard.  
>Nicht nachdem er dort für so ein Chaos gesorgt hatte.<br>„Gibt es eine Alternative?", fragte er.  
>„Unter den gegebenen Umstände, um die Sicherheit der Besatzung und des Schiffes zu gewährleisten, ist eine längere Reise nicht zu empfehlen.", antwortete EDI.<br>„Na gut.", stöhnte Shepard.  
>„Da fällt mir was ein.", begann Joker. „Die Sache von vorhin, die Atomwaffen, haben sie sich schon auf eine Verstrahlung hin untersuchen lassen?"<br>In diesem Moment weiteten sich Shepards Augen. In dieser Hölle und dem ganzen Chaos hatte er diesen einen Punkt vollkommen außer Acht gelassen. Radioaktive Verseuchung erzeugt durch die Atomexplosionen. Sie waren 20, maximal 25 Kilometer von einer Atomexplosion entfernt gewesen, die im mehrere Megatonnen stark war. Hätten sie sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch noch auf freiem Feld befunden und nicht in der Stadt, dann hätte sie die Druckwelle ebenfalls erwischt.  
>„EDI?", bat Joker.<br>„Commander Shepard weißt keine signifikanten Spuren von radioaktiver Kontamination auf, ebenso wie Doktor T'Soni, Tali'Zorah und Garrus Vakarian. Trotzdem wird zur persönlichen Sicherheit zur Einnahme von Kaliumiodid geraten.

Etwas erleichtert atmete Shepard auf. Trotzdem bereite ihm die Angelegenheit Sorgen. Sie waren viel zu nahe an der Bombe dran gewesen, um so unbeschadet davon zu kommen. Bei dieser geringen Entfernung hätten sie in jeden Fall Strahlenschäden erleiden müssen. Letztendlich verwarf Shepard diesen Gedanken.

„Ich bin dann mal wieder auf der Krankenstation ... Joker, rufen sie schon mal alle anderen im Konferenzraum zusammen ... am besten auch den turianischen Admiral ... ich stoße später hinzu.", sagte Shepard und verließ das Cockpit.  
>„Aye, Aye, Commander, ich sag Miranda Bescheid."<br>Shepard fuhr hinunter zum Crewdeck und ging sofort zur Krankenstation, wo Doktor Chakwas bereits zusammen mit Garrus, Liara und sogar Zaeed warteten. EDI hatte sie bereits informiert und sie hatte für alle eine Ladung Kaliumiodid bereitgestellt.  
>Allgemein auch als Iodtabletten bezeichnet verhinderten sie das Festsetzen von radioaktiven Stoffen in den Schilddrüsen.<br>Derweil ertönte aus den Lautsprechern die Durchsage, dass sich alle im CIC sammeln sollten und nicht im Konferenzraum.  
>Garrus, Liara und Zaeed verabschiedeten sich daraufhin. Mit nur ein paar Schrammen, Kratzern und kleineren Blutergüssen waren sie noch halbwegs gut davon gekommen.<br>„Wir gehen dann mal.", sagte Liara und stand schon in der Tür.  
>„Wartet!", rief ihnen Shepard hinterher. „Sagt Tali sie soll die gesammelten Daten und Beweise vorbereiten! Ich will das Material gleich allen präsentieren."<br>„Machen wir.", sagte Garrus.  
>Dann wandte sich Shepard wieder Chakwas zu und setzte sich auf ihre Anweisung hin auf eines der freien Krankenbetten.<br>„Das Blut an ihrer Backe. Sie sagten es gehört denen?", begann sie.  
>„Ja. Eine Frau hatte mich damit angespuckt."<br>„Mh.", kam es kurz von ihr.  
>Sie begann zuerst damit für Mordin einige Proben des angetrockneten Blutes zu sammeln und wischte den Rest dann vorsichtig ab, der sich nur auf die Backe beschränkte. Dabei fiel er auf das die Backe stark gerötet war und drückte mit dem Finger kurz auf die Rötung.<br>„Spüren Sie etwas?"  
>„So was wie ein Jucken, manchmal sogar ein Stechen."<br>„Vielleicht eine allergische Reaktion. Ich untersuche das Blut gleich genauer und gebe ihnen erstmal etwas was die Symptome mildert.", erklärte sie und trug auf der Haut eine dünne, kaum sichtbare Schicht aus Medigel auf. Danach nahm sie sich der geschundenen Nase vor.  
>„Um die genauen Schäden festzustellen würde ich das mal röntgen ..."<br>„Tut mir leid, wenn ich sie jetzt unterbrechen muss, Doktor Chakwas, aber können wir das auf später verschiebe? Ich muss oben noch eine Besprechung abhalten."  
>„Nur auf ihre Verantwortung. Aus medizinischer Sicht würde ich davon abraten, aber ... auf den ersten Blick sieht es nicht so schlimm aus."<br>„In Ordnung. Danke. Kommen Sie mit hoch?"  
>Chakwas sah zu dem Turianer und Amara Majong.<br>„Geht nicht. Miss Majongs Zustand hat sich verschlechtert. Die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden haben nicht zu ihrer Genesung beigetragen. Wir sollte sie sobald es sich ergibt in ein richtiges Krankenhaus bringen."  
>Shepard nahm das zur Kenntnis, nickte und verließ wieder die Krankenstation. Dann fuhr er kurz hoch zu seiner Kabine, wo er seine Rüstung ablegte und seine normale Freizeitkleidung anzog. Dann ging es wieder runter ins CIC. Als die Fahrstuhltüren aufgingen merkte Shepard warum man alle hier versammelt hatte. Sie der Besatzung der Normandy gesellten sich noch gut zwei Dutzend Turianer, die man gerettet hatte. Mit denen alle zusammen wäre es im Konferenzraum garantiert zu eng geworden..<br>Noch herrschte ein erhebliches Tuscheln, das jetzt mit Shepards Erscheinen schlagartig verschwand.  
>Kaum aus dem Fahrstuhl heraus traten Miranda und Tali an ihn heran.<br>„Ist alles vorbereitet?", fragte er.  
>„Was das betrifft .. .wir haben da ein ... Problem.", sagte Miranda.<p>

Problem – Shepard konnte dieses Wort einfach nicht mehr hören.

Ihm fiel kaum auf wie geknickt die beiden wirkten.  
>„Die Daten." begann Tali. „Sie sind weg."<br>Shepard reagierte nicht. Er wusste nicht was er jetzt sagen sollte.  
>„Mein ... Universalwerkzeug ... der EMP ... hat es zerstört ... die ganze Elektronik ... ist ausgebrannt ... und damit ... alle Daten.", Talis stimme klang sehr verängstigt.<br>Shepard lies sich diese neue Erkenntnis noch mal zu Gemüte führen.

Alle Daten, die den Angriff, dessen Hintergründe, die Beteiligung eines Senators der Allianz, der Asari und alles drum herum beweisen konnten waren unwiederbringlich verloren.

Sie hatten da draußen soeben für nichts und wieder nichts ihr leben riskiert. Natürlich hatten sie ja noch Zaeed, doch eine einfache Zeugenaussage würde hier keineswegs ausreichen.

Hatten Tali die Daten etwas nicht zur Normandy hochgeladen?  
>Nein, zu dem Zeitpunkt wollte die Normandy ja dem turianischen Notsignal nachgehen.<br>Sie hatten gar nichts mehr.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte für einen Moment.", sagte Shepard und ging ins Techlabor.

„SCHEISSE!", war plötzlich gedämpft, aber klar verständlich durch die Tür zu hören und alle sahen sich danach um.  
>„SO EINE VERFLUCHTE SCHEISSE!"<br>„FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"  
>Dann kam Shepard wieder ins CIC, wo er sofort von allen angestarrt wurde.<br>Ungewollt hatte er jetzt deren ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.  
>Schwer atmend stellte sich Shepard auf das Podest vor der Galaxiekarte, wo er sich über das Gesicht fuhr und umsah. Überall blickte er in ratlose und neugierige Gesichter.<br>„Haben wir ... ein paar Bilder ... von ihnen?", fragte er.  
>An Stelle der Galaxiekarte wurde ein Bild von einer grau-uniformierten Frau abgebildet, mit dem Fokus auf den Kopf, aufgenommen durch Shepards Helmkamera. Es war der erste Kontakt den sie mit den Einwohner der<p>

Kolonie gemacht hatten, kurz nachdem man ihnen den Hammerhead-Schwebepanzer zerschossen hatte.  
>Unter dem Großteil der menschlichen Besatzung war ein Tuscheln und Flüstern zu vernehmen. Die Turianer hingegen blieben ruhig.<br>Nur Jack begann plötzlich zu Lachen.  
>„Eine Albino-Ratte!", kommentierte sie den Anblick der Soldatin.<br>Es war unpassend, doch wenn man die tiefroten Augen und die blasse Haut- und Haarfarbe betrachtet, dann wirkte die Bezeichnung für den Moment so gar nicht unpassend.  
>„Das sind die ... Bewohner ... mit denen wir auf dem Planeten konfrontiert wurden. Wie sie alle sehen können sehen sie Menschen recht ähnlich ... genetisch betrachtet ... sollen es sogar Menschen sein. Woher sie kommen wissen wir nicht ..."<br>Da hob einer der Turianer die Hand.  
>„Ja?", reagierte Shepard darauf.<br>„Ähm ... Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Sie sich nicht sicher sind ob das ihre Artgenossen sind?"  
>„Bitte?"<br>„Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, aber ich sehe hier keinen Unterschied."  
>Shepard betrachtete erneut das Bild der Soldatin und sah dann in die Menge.<br>Er sah wie die anderen Turianer das Bild genauer betrachteten und versuchten Unterschiede zu finden. Als Vergleich dazu nahmen sie vornehmlich sein Gesicht.  
>Skeptische Blicke, soviel erkannte Shepard halbwegs in den Gesichtern der Turianer.<p>

Einen wirklich Unterschied konnten sie nicht erkennen. In der blassen Frau sahen sie nur einen weiteren Menschen. Natürlich bemerkten sie die optische Differenzen, nur sie nahmen sie ganz anders war. Wahrscheinlich hatte man deshalb den Planeten ohne weiteres belagert und angegriffen. Man hielt die Einwohner für Menschen, oder wegen der enormen Reichtümer der Welt nahm man die nahe liegendste Option und wollte sich einfach keine andere Meinung dazu bilden.  
>Die Gier hatte sie allesamt blind gemacht und jetzt zahlten sie den Preis dafür.<p>

Auf der anderen Seite musste Shepard zugeben, dass er auch so gedacht hatte.

„Haben wir weitere Aufnahmen?", fragte Shepard.  
>„Ja, einen Moment.", sagte Miranda und wählte über ihr Universalwerkzeug einen Videoclip aus.<br>„Das wird jetzt etwas heftiger.", warnte sie.  
>„Ist mir recht.", sagte Shepard gleichgültig.<br>Das Video, was jetzt abgespielt wurde, war ein Ausschnitt aus dem Kampf auf der Straße, angefangen an der Stelle, wo Shepard und ein Soldat um eine Schrotflinte rangen, wie er versucht diesen mit einem Riemen erfolglos zu erwürgen, wie sich dieser mit einem Messer aus seiner misslichen Lage befreite und wie Shepard am Ende gezwungen seinem Gegner erst einmal und dann mehrfach in den Kopf zu schießen, weil dieser einfach nicht sterben wollte.  
>Gerade bei der letzten Szene stieß so mancher der Anwesenden, sogar einige Turianer, einen entsetzten Schrei aus.<br>Danach starrten sie alle nur mit offenen Mündern nach vorne.  
>„Gefährliche Gegner und würdige Gegner!", meinte Grunt.<p>

Wenn der wüsste ...

Shepard kratzte sich wieder an der Backe und fuhr fort.  
>„Ich weiß nicht was ich groß dazu sagen soll ... wir wissen nicht wer sie sind, oder woher sie kommen. Wir haben sie nur im Kampf gesehen und da zeigten sie geradezu beängstigende Leistungen."<br>„Man sagte uns die Asari wären für das ganze Chaos verantwortlich?", fragte einer der Turianer und alle drehten sich nach Liara um, die sich räusperte und bedrückt den Kopf senkte.  
>„Liara.", bat Shepard.<br>„Die Serrenien Mineral Prospectors, ein Minenkonzern unter direkter Kontrolle der Matriachinen der Asari Republiken mit Hauptsitz auf Illium. Ihr Ziel war es die reichen Element Zero-Vorkommen der Kolonie zu sichern, die eine potentielle Gefahr für Thessias Wohlstand und Reichtum darstellen. Die Vorkommen sind so groß, das man mit ihnen den galaxisweiten Element Zero-Preis nachhaltig beeinflussen kann. Nur niemand hatten nicht mit Widerstand gerechnet, womit sie letztendlich eine unaufhaltsame Spirale der Eskalation in Gang gesetzt haben."

Viele wirkten sehr geschockt über die Erkenntnis, zumal es für sie die befürchtete Bestätigung war. Ihre Kameraden musste sterben weil andere den Hals nicht voll genug bekommen konnten.

„Leider wurden sämtliche Beweise darüber vernichtet ...", offenbarte Shepard, bis plötzlich der Fahrstuhl piepte und aus den sich öffnenden Türen Chakwas kam.  
>In ihren Händen hielt sie einen kleinen, stählernen Kasten, auf dessen Deckel das Symbol für biologische Gefahrenstoffe prangerte. Sie winkte kurz der Menge zu und ging zu Mordins Labor, woraufhin ihr der Salarianer sofort folgte.<br>Etwas nervös kratzte sich Shepard wieder und sah dann wie alle anderen auch zum nächsten Bild zu dem Miranda wechselte, welches ein langes, keilförmiges Raumschiff zeigte.  
>„Was sie hier sehen ist wohl mit Abstand eines der größten jemals gebauten Objekte im All. Dieses Raumschiff hat eine Länge von 15 Kilometern und ist fast fünf Kilometer breit. Seine schieren Ausmaße reichen an die eines Massenportals heran.", erklärte sie und wechselte auf Ausschnitte aus ein paar Raumkämpfen.<br>„Beim Angriff auf die Blockade hatte diese unbekannte Flotte fast 500 Schiffe eingesetzt. Weitere 300 Schiffe sicherten das Massenportal und erledigten jeden der versuchte zu Flüchten. Die kleinsten maßen eine Länge von einem halben Kilometer, andere waren bis zu zwei und vier Kilometer lang."  
>Miranda schaltete wieder das Bild um und zeigte Ausschnitte aus dem Gefecht mit dem Raumschiff, dass die Reaper-Bewaffnung sein eigenen nennen konnte.<br>„Soweit wir es beobachten konnten sind diese Schiffe mit konventionellen Geschützen, schweren Lasern, Raketen, Thanix-Kanonen und sogar Atomwaffen bewaffnet, wobei sie Letzteres im Raumkampf und für Angriffe auf den Planeten selbst haben."

Wider großes Geflüster und Getuschel. Man konnte nicht glauben wie eine fortgeschrittene und intelligente Spezies auf so fragwürdige und gefährliche Technologien zurückgreifen konnte und selbst so weit gehen würde eine Gartenwelt damit zu bombardieren. Noch erschreckender waren die schier unvorstelllbaren Zahlen und Größen, die man ihnen hier präsentierte.

Ebenso stellten sich viele die Frage warum die Blockadeflotte sich mit einem dermaßen überlegenen Gegner angelegt hatte, doch für solche Details hatten sie im Moment kein Auge.

Jack hatte dazu ihre ganz eigene Meinung.  
>„Was es Schwanzersatz!"<br>„Was?", erwiderte einer der Turianer.  
>„Die müssen doch wohl die absolut kleinsten Schwänze in der ganzen Galaxie haben, wenn die so große Schiffe bauen."<br>„Jack.", ermahnte Shepard.  
>„Ich glaube ich verstehe worauf sie hinaus will.", meinte Tirimus erster Offizier. „Die Frage nach der Größe der Schiffe. Welche Motivation steckt hinter dem Bau solch gewaltiger Festungen`"<br>„Ich glaube die wichtigste Frage ist nicht warum man solch große Raumschiffe baut, sondern wie. Welche Zivilisation steckt dahinter? Wie groß sind ihre Reserven, ihre Industrie, ihre Wirtschaft? Niemand kann mir erzählen das eine derartige Armada ohne Logistik und Nachschub auskommt. Ebenso stellt sich die Frage nach dem Rest ihrer Streitkräfte. Haben sie hier soeben einen Großteil, oder nur einen Bruchteil ihrer tatsächlichen Stärke präsentiert. Und warum treffen wir gerade jetzt auf sie? Wieso hat man etwas derartiges nicht viel früher bemerkt?", erkannte Tirimus und sprach Shepard damit aus der Seele.  
>„Sie sehen in welcher Gefahr wir uns befinden.", fuhr Shepard fort. „Der Rat muss darüber informiert werden und handeln, bevor diese Situation noch weiter eskaliert ..."<br>Shepard stoppte, als er merkte wie ihn alle mit leicht geöffneten Mündern anstarrten.  
>„Was ist?", fragte er.<br>„Sie bluten.", meinte Liara.  
>„Ich blute? Wo?"<br>Viele zeigten auf ihre linke Backe und langsam spürte auch Shepard wie etwas seine Backe hinunter lief.  
>Instinktiv nahm er die Hand hoch und fuhr sich über die Backe.<br>Seine Hand wurde schlagartig kalt.  
>Die Blicke des Publikums schlugen in blankes Entsetzen um.<br>Ein Blick Shepards auf seine Hand zeigte zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen wieso.

An ihr klebte Blut, Fleisch und Hautfetzen.

Seine Backe begann zu zerfallen.

Panisch sprang er vom Podest hinunter, rannte zuerst zum Fahrstuhl, stoppte aber vorher und rannte hinüber ins Tech-Labor. Miranda und Liara rannten ihm sofort hinterher, während der Rest wie angewurzelt da stand.

Im Labor angekommen sah er nach Chakwas und Mordin, die zusammen vor einem Mirkoskop saßen. Ihre Blicke fielen sofort auf Shepard der vor ihrem Tisch stand, wie er auf seine erneut blutverschmierte Backe die Hand drückte und leise „Hilfe.", winselte.  
>„Mein Gott.", stieß Chakwas aus.<br>„Labor abriegeln!", befahl Mordin, was EDI auch sofort tat.  
>Dann räumten die beiden die Proben und einige Geräte schnell vom Tisch und den ganzen Rest an Gerätschaften, hunderttausende Credits wert, warfen sie mit einer schnellen Handbewegung vom Tisch.<br>„Hinlegen!", befahl Mordin.  
>Das lies sich Shepard nicht zweimal sagen und legte sich sofort auf den Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Seinen Kopf drehte Mordin leicht nach links, so dass er durch eines der Fenster nach draußen schauen konnte.<br>„Rausschauen! Ablenkung. Nicht bewegen! Situation kritisch!", sagte er hastig.  
>Shepard konnte dazu eh kaum was sagen dazu zitterte er vor Angst zu sehr.<br>Völlig hilflos sahen Miranda und Liara zu, hinter denen sich die Tür sofort geschlossen und die jetzt mit ihm Labor gefangen waren.  
>„Schleimhäute schützen! Infektion darf nicht übergreifen!"<br>„Infektion?", fragte Liara.  
>„Hatten sie direkten Kontakt mit Shepard, oder seinem Blut?", wandte sich Chakwas an die beiden.<br>„Äh ... nein.", stammelte Liara.  
>„Mit was hat sich Shepard infiziert?"; fragte Miranda mit Nachdruck.<p>

„Es ist der Reaper-Virus."

Shepards, Liaras und Mirandas Augen weiteten sich und Shepard wollte seinen Kopf nach vorne drehen, was Mordin sofort unterband und ihn wieder runter drückte.  
>„NICHT BEWEGEN, SHEPARD!", ermahnte Mordin laut.<br>„Gelangt auch nur ein Tropfen von dem infizierten Blut in Mund, Augen, oder Ohren, können wir für nichts mehr garantieren!", ergänzte Chakwas und gab Shepard ein starkes

Beruhigungsmittel.  
>Sie mussten unbedingt den schnell steigenden Blutdruck senken, bevor der Virus noch auf irgendeine Art und Weise in den direkten Blutkreislauf gelangt und sich im ganzen Körper auszubreiten droht.<br>„Haben sie Schmerzen?", fragte sie.  
>„Nein.", sagte Shepard ganz leise.<br>„Hat der Virus schon das Nervensystem angegriffen?"  
>„Unwahrscheinlich.", war Mordins simple Antwortet und er bereitete mehrere Spritzen vor.<br>Ein Blick nach unten lies Chakwas fluchen.  
>„Verdammt!", stieß sie aus, als sie den Rand des Tisches und Shepards Hand sah, an der das infizierte Blut klebte.<br>Sofort wickelte sie betroffene Stellen mit einfachen Bandagen ein, die sie mit Medigel getränkt hatte.  
>Mordin richtete derweil Shepards Kopf etwas auf, sodass dieser an die Decke sah und tupfte die blutverschmierte Backe mit Desinfektionstüchern ab.<p>

Hier zeigte sich sofort das volle Ausmaß des Befalls.  
>Die obere Hautschicht an der Backe hatte sich abgelöst und aus dem darunter liegenden Fleisch lösten sich bereits etliche Fasern, zusammen mit dem Blut, das ihm den Nacken hinunter lief. Der Virus hatte sich ungewöhnlich schnell ans Werk gemacht und arbeitete dabei wie ein fleischfressendes Bakterium.<p>

Die blutverschmierten Tücher und Handschuhe entsorgte Mordin sofort in eine kleine, handliche Brennkammer und vernichtete sie rückstandslos. Danach schnappte er sich sofort neue Handschuhe und griff zu einer Spritze.  
>„Ist das ... ein Gegenmittel?", fragte Shepard.<br>„Nein, konzentrierte Medigelinfusion. Antikörper unmöglich, Virus muss direkt angegriffen werden.", erklärte Mordin.  
>Shepard blickte ziemlich ratlos drein, genau wie Miranda und Liara, weshalb Chakwas es etwas genauer erklärte, während Mordin ihm den Inhalt der Spritze in die Backe jagte.<br>„Gegen den Reaper-Virus kann man nicht einfach ein Gegenmittel entwickeln, wie es bei jeder gewöhnlichen Grippe der Fall ist. Dafür ist er viel zu aggressiv. Er verfügt über sowas wie einen biologischen IFF-Marker und greift alle fremden Zellen gleichermaßen an. Die einzig effektive Möglichkeit ihn zu stoppen ist der ausreichende Einsatz von einfachen Desinfektionsmitteln."  
>„Mehr nicht?", fragte Miranda.<br>„Mehr nicht.", bestätigte Mordin, während er eine weitere Injektion vorbereitete.  
>„Wie konnte ... wie konnte ... das passieren? Wie konnte ... er sich anstecken?", fragte Liara.<br>„Das Blut.", begann Chakwas. „Das Blut das ihm eine Frau ins Gesicht gespuckt haben soll ... Ich habe es untersucht ... ich wollte wissen wie menschlich es ist ... und dann fand ich darin den Virus."  
>„Weiter!", ermahnte Mordin.<br>Mordin und Chakwas arbeiteten weiter an Shepard und gaben ihm eine weitere Betäubungsspritze, die ihn einschlafen lies, gaben ihm weitere Medigelinfusionen, entsorgten und vernichteten kontaminierte Tücher und Handschuhe und wiederholten diese Prozedur mehrfach.

„Wieso ist dieser Virus in deren Blut?", fragte Miranda Minuten später, als sich die Angelegenheit etwas beruhigt hat.  
>„Das ist etwas schwer zu verstehen. Diese Gattung von ... Menschen ... der Reaper-Virus ... es sieht fast so aus als bildet er ihr Immunsystem. ", erklärte Chakwas<br>Völlig fassungslos starrten Miranda und Liara sie an, als es ihnen langsam klar wurde.  
>„Wie ist ... sowas möglich?", fragte Liara.<br>„Wir wissen ja das ... der Reaper-Virus auf Basis von menschlichen Leukozyten geschaffen wurde, den weißen Blutkörperchen, zumindest dachten wir das bis jetzt. Jetzt wissen wir, das der Reaper-Virus in Wahrheit deren Immunsystem darstellt und ganz offensichtlich den Platz der weißen Blutkörperchen einnimmt. Das heißt, sie gewinnen die gefährlichste biologische Waffe der Galaxie aus ihrem eigenen Blut."  
>„Das ist unmöglich.", meinte Miranda.<br>„Die Proben beweisen leider das Gegenteil.", meinte Mordin.  
>„Aber ...", Miranda stöhnte und schlug die Hand ins Gesicht.<br>Ihr wurde sofort einiges klar. Das Labor von Doktor Giront musste an einige Blutproben dran gekommen sein, allerdings war nicht klar, ob es ihm gelang daraus eine Waffe zu synthetisieren, oder ob er einfach nur besagte Stoffe herausgefiltert hat, da sie schon waffenfähig waren. Genauso stellt sich die Frage wer das Labor gesprengt hat.  
>„Wie viel Zeit hat Shepard noch?", fragte Miranda.<br>Mordin sah kurz zu Shepard und nahm seine übliche Denkerpose eine.  
>„Maximal ... zehn Minuten."<p>

Eine vernichtende Antwort.

Chakwas sah ihn überrascht an.  
>Liara begann zu zittern und hielt sich beide Hände vor den Mund.<br>„Shepard ... wird sterben?", stotterte Miranda.  
>Da blickte Mordin selbst plötzlich ziemlich überrascht.<br>„Nein, Shepard wird überleben. Vorsichtige Schätzung, Infektion wird bis dahin vollständig neutralisiert sein."  
>„Mordin, sie sind ein Arschloch.", sagte Liara und setzte sich in eine Ecke des Raumes.<br>„Interessant.", merkte der Salarianer an.  
>„SIE ...", fauchte Miranda. „Egal. Sind Sie sich da absolut sicher?"<br>„Ja, Virus ... nichts weiter als genetisch hochgerüstete Leukozyten, hohe Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit ... besitzt keine Reproduktionsmöglichkeiten – glücklicherweise – keine hohe Konzentration der Reaper-Viren, Verhältnis ähnlich hoch wie Leukozyten im menschlichen Blut, sind auch nicht in den direkten Blutkreislauf gelangt, größere Mengen und Tod unvermeidlich. Problem bei Behandlung ist nicht Art, sondern Bereitstellung einfacher Mittel im entsprechenden Umfang."  
>Miranda atmete erleichtert auf und sah zu Shepard.<br>„Halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden.", sagte sie und wollte das Labor verlassen, nur um dann festzustellen, dass sich die Tür nicht öffnen ließ.  
>„Auf Anweisung von Doktor Mordin Solus wurde das Labor verriegelt.", ertönte es von EDI.<br>„Ausbreitung biologischer Kampfstoffe auf der Normandy?", fragte Mordin.  
>„Meine Sensoren erkennen keine Anzeichen für weitere Infektionen unter der Besatzung. Erhöhter Blutdruck bedingt durch Stress, Angst und Nervosität hingegen hoch. Kein Hinweis auf schnellen körperlichen Zerfall."<br>„Mh, Virus scheinbar doch nicht über Luft übertragbar ... muss weitere Test durchführen ... Labor entriegeln."; befahl Mordin und Miranda ging daraufhin sofort ins CIC, wo bereits Jacob sie erwartete.  
>„Miranda, was ist passiert? Geht es dem Commander gut?", fragte er.<br>„Wie mans nimmt. Er hat sich mit dem Reaper-Virus angesteckt, aber wir haben alles unter Kontrolle."  
>„Wie das? Ich dachte der liegt sicher verwahrt im Labor?"<br>„Das ist etwas komplizierter. Ich erkläre es dir später ... hat Shepard hier Blutflecken hinterlassen, als er raus lief?"  
>„Ja, ein paar."<br>„Hat die irgendjemand angefasst?"  
>„Nein, dafür hatten alle zu viel Angst bekommen und haben sich sofort verzogen ... könnten Reste des Virus darin stecken?"<br>„Davon ist auszugehen."  
>„Ich kann sie wegwischen lassen. Rupert hat bestimmt ein passendes Mittel auf Lager."<br>„Nein, das reicht keinesfalls. Dazu brauchen wir schwereres Gerät ... hol einen Flammenwerfer ... und einen Feuerlöscher.  
>Anfangs blickte Jacob etwas verdutzt drein, dann leistete er der Anweisung aber Folge und verschwand in die Waffenkammer."<br>Miranda seufzte.  
>„Was für ein beschissener Tag."<p>

Nur langsam öffnete Shepard seine Augen.  
>Er fühlte sich eigenartig.<br>Sein Körper war kalt und schmerzte und sein Gesicht erschien starr.  
>Er söhnte und gähnte kurz auf.<br>Dann versuchte Shepard aufzustehen..  
>„Er wacht auf.", vernahm er eine weibliche Stimme und spürte wie man ihm aufhalf.<br>Nur langsam normalisierte sich seine Sicht und er erkannte Liara und Garrus neben sich, während Chakwas etwas abseits stand.  
>„Ich ... lebe ... noch? Wie schlimm ... war es?", stotterte Shepard.<br>„Sie haben mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt. Hätte Mordin nicht vorher schon die ersten Proben untersucht, wir hätten nicht gewusst was wir hätten machen sollen.", erklärte Chakwas.  
>„Wie habe ... ich mich infiziert?"<br>„Das Blut das an ihrer Backe klebte. Da war er drin."  
>„Wie ..."<br>„Ich erkläre es ihnen später genauer, Shepard.", unterbrach ihn Liara ruhig.  
>„Danke. Wie lange war ich weg?" erwiderte er.<br>„Nur eine knappe halbe Stunde, vielleicht etwas mehr.", sagte Liara.  
>„Was? Nur so kurz?"<br>„Ich verstehe es auch nicht. Ich habe ihnen zwei volle Beruhigungsspritzen verpasst. Sie hätten noch mindestens für Stunden außer Gefecht sein müssen.", erklärte Chakwas.  
>„Mh.", brummte Shepard und strich mit seiner Hand über die Backe.<br>An dessen Stelle spürte er ein großes Pflaster.  
>„Wie sieht es ... darunter aus?", fragte er.<br>„Der betroffene Bereich beschränkte sich glücklicherweise nur auf die Backe, allerdings kam es da zu erheblichen Zersetzungserscheinungen. Die Haut hat sich in diesem Bereich komplett abgelöst und im Fleisch sind tiefe Wunden entstanden. Das Gewebe hat dabei schwere Schäden genommen. Eine Rekonstruktion kann sich dem Ursprungszustand annähern. Trotzdem werden Narben bleiben."  
>„Sehen Sie es positiv, Shepard. Wir können jetzt, wie sagt ihr Menschen dazu, im Partnerlook gehen.", meinte Garrus, womit er diesen zum Lachen brachte.<br>Leider jedoch nur für einen Moment, dann verstummte Shepard wieder, als ein stechender Schmerz durch seine Backe jagte.  
>Jetzt hatten sie noch eine Sache gemeinsam.<br>„ Danke ... das ihr mich ... gerettet habt.", sagte Shepard.  
>„Sehen Sie es als Wiedergutmachung für die Rettung aus den Klauen der Kollektoren."; erwiderte Chakwas, während sie zu sah wie Shepard vom kalten Metalltisch glitt, auf dem er die ganze Zeit schon gelegen hatte. Er spürte das auch sein Hals bandagiert war. Dabei vernahm er ein Murmeln auf der anderen Seite des Raumes.<br>„Beeindruckend ... unfassbar ... nicht möglich."  
>„Was hat er?", fragte Shepard.<br>„Das geht schon die ganze Zeit so, seit ich ihm die Blutproben gegeben habe. Die Sache ist einfach nur ... skuril ... eigentlich hielten wir den Reaper-Virus schon für heftig, aber das Blut ... wir haben hier den eindeutigen Beweis, dass es Menschen sind, vom Verwandschaftsverhältnis würde ich sehe eher als Brüder und Schwestern definieren, doch die direkten Eingriffe in ihre Genetik, die an ihnen vorgenommen wurden ... ich bin keine Genetikerin,

aber so etwas haben wir noch nicht gesehen."  
>„Können Sie mir genaueres sagen?"<br>„Im Moment noch nicht. Wir stehen erst am Anfang unserer Untersuchungen, nur das Bild was sich bis jetzt abzeichnet ist einfach nur erschreckend."  
>„Wow, naja, da haben wir wenigsten was für den Citadel-Rat ... Moment ... der Rat! Wir müssen zum Rat!"<br>„Beruhigen Sie sich, Shepard, wir haben alles unter Kontrolle.", sagte Liara.  
>„Sind wir etwa schon auf der Citadel?"<br>„Nicht ganz ... eine Raumstation bei Illium. Man versucht die Schäden provisorisch zu beheben.", sagte Garrus.  
>„illium? Nachdem wir dort so ein Chaos angerichtet haben?"<br>„Keine Sorge, Shepard. Admiral Tirimus hat die Normandy unter seinem Namen angemeldet. Da stellt so schnell keiner irgendwelche Fragen."  
>„Tirimus. Ich würde mich gerne mal persönlich mit dem Admiral unterhalten."<br>„Ist im Moment ganz schlecht. Tirimus ist nicht an Bord, sondern auf der Raumstation. Er sagte er will seine Crew mit einem der Shuttles zurück nach Palaven schicken, da sie schon genug durchgemacht haben."  
>„Kommt er wieder?"<br>„Natürlich. Er will auch mit ihnen vor den Rat treten."  
>„Ein turianischer Admiral auf unserer Seite ... vielleicht war doch nicht alles umsonst ... trotzdem sollte ich mich vorher mal mit dem Rat in Verbindung setzen."<br>„Halten Sie das für eine gute Idee, Shepard?", fragte Liara.  
>„Nach all dem was geschehen ist ... ja. Da fällt mir ein ... diese Armada ... sind uns irgendwelche Schiffe gefolgt?"<br>„Joker und EDI überwachen den Sektor und haben am letzten Massenportal Sensorbojen ausgesetzt. Bis jetzt ist da noch nichts durchgekommen."  
>„Wenigstens etwas.", sagte Shepard und ging zur Tür.<br>„Ähm ... wie ist das mit Ansteckungsgefahr, oder so?", fragte er vorher noch.  
>„Da müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen. EDIs Bioscanner haben das ganze Schiffe und jede einzelne Person überprüft. Ansonsten hätten wir niemanden von Bord gelassen, wenn eine Gefährdung bestehen würde.", antwortete Chakwas.<br>„In Ordnung.", sagte Shepard und ging in den Konferenzraum, wo ihn EDI sofort begrüßte.  
>„Wünschen Sie eine Verbindung zum Citadel-Rat, Shepard?", fragte sie höflich.<br>„Ja bitte."  
>„Verbindung wird aufgebaut ... es ist schön zu sehen das es ihnen gut geht ... ich war ... besorgt."<br>„Danke, EDI. Ich weiß das zu schätzen."  
>„Verbindung hergestellt.", sagte EDI, nachdem sie den Tisch im Boden versenkt und den Raum verdunkelt hatte.<br>Nur Sekunden später erschien in Lebensgröße das holographische Abbild des turianischen Ratsherren Valern.  
>„Shepard! Sie haben vielleicht Nerven sich hier zu melden!",sagte dieser sofort harsch.<p>

Eine unfreundliche Begrüßung, die er allerdings selbst verschuldet hatte.

„Verzeihen Sie bitte vielmals die Störung, Ratsherr. Ich weiß, dass wir nie das beste Verhältnis hatte, aber in den letzten Tagen standen wir alle unter enormen Stress."  
>„Ja, Captain Alenko erwähnte das. Als Entschuldigung für ihren Umgang kann ich das dennoch nicht ansehen."<p>

Kein Wunder das Valern sauer war, hatte Shepard ihn doch deutlich verbal angegangen.

„Das ist mir klar. Leider melde ich mich bei Ihnen wegen einer Angelegenheit, die weitaus komplizierter ist ... wo ist der Rest des Rates?"  
>„Beim Mittagessen. Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen machen wir was sinnvolles und stehen kurz vor einer friedlichen Lösung der Illium-Handelskrise."<br>„Genau deshalb wolle ich mich bei ihnen melden. Die Sache ist weitaus komplizierter. Wir befinden uns im Moment bei Illium und ... diese ganze Handelskrise ... sie ist eine Farce ... hier läuft schon längst ein Krieg."  
>Da wurde Valern sofort aufmerksam.<br>„Ich höre."  
>„Folgendes: Nur ein paar Portale weiter liegt eine menschliche Kolonie, zumindest hielten wir sie ursprünglich dafür, und die ist aufgrund gewaltiger Element Zero-Vorkommen Opfer eines koordinierten Angriffs etlicher Söldnergruppen geworden, das geschah alles auf Geheiß des Asari-Republiken. Vor ein, oder zwei Stunden kam es dann zu einem Gegenangriff einer massiven Flotte aus hunderten von Raumschiffen ..."<br>„Sind Sie inzwischen vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden?", fragte Valern hart.  
>„Was?", erwiderte Shepard überrascht.<br>„Sie tischen mir hier diese Geschichte auf, beschuldigen unsere und ihre Verbündeten und als nächstes erzählen sie mir garantiert das da die Reaper aufgetaucht sind."  
>„Nein, ich ..."<br>„Vielleicht wäre an der Geschichte ja etwas dran, wenn Captain Alenko sie mir erzählen würde, aber nein, denn haben Sie ja hier zurückgelassen, entgegen unserer Vereinbarung!"  
>„Aber ich ..."<br>„Ich tue so, als hätte ich das eben nicht gehört. Hätten Sie diese Anschuldigungen vor dem Rest des Rates gemacht, geschweige vor Tevos ... Nein, das behalte ich für mich. Damit tue ich Ihnen eine Gefallen, Shepard. Zeigen Sie wenigstens dafür etwas Dankbarkeit, falls Sie noch wissen was das ist.", waren Valerns letzte Worte und er kappte die Verbindung.  
>Fassungslos stand Shepard für den Moment einfach nur da.<br>„DANKBARKEIT? DIE DEFINITION KENNST WOHL NUR AUS DEM WÖRTERBUCH, DU ARSCHLOCH!"  
>„Die Verbindung besteht nicht mehr. Der turianische Ratsherr kann sie nicht mehr hören.", meldete EDI.<br>„Stell sie sofort wieder her."  
>„Verbindung wird aufgebaut ... Verbindungsaufbau nicht möglich, wir werden gezielt blockiert."<br>„Dieser Drecksack ... kannst du die Sperre umgehen?"  
>„Ja, aber das wird etwas Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Ich muss die notwendigen Daten und Profile von neu auf erzeugen."<br>„Schon ok, mach dich sofort an die Arbeit ... ich rede solange mal mir Tirimus.", sagte Shepard und griff zu seinem Universalwerkzeug.  
>„Ich richte für sie eine abhörsichere Verbindung ein.", ergänzte EDI.<p>

Interessiert betrachtete Tirimus seinen ersten Offizier, wie dieser mit der Asari an einem Schalter diskutierte. Diese weigerte sich den Turianer einen Militärrabatt für den Transit nach Palaven zu gestatten. Die angeblichen Gründe die sie hierfür nannte waren vielfältig: Erst mit einer weiteren Person konnte man den Rabatt in Anspruch nehmen, er würde nur im Kriegsfall in Kraft treten, nur offizielle Angehörige der Streitkräfte verbündeter Völker dürften ihn in Anspruch nehmen, sie warf einigen Turianern doch tatsächlich vor Söldner zu sein. Die Asari war gut darin immer neue Gründe zu erfinden und selbst wenn plötzlich so manche ihrer Aussagen im Widerspruch stand hatte sie eine Antwort darauf parat, doch an seinem ersten Offizier biss sie sich daran die Zähne aus, denn der lies sich so leicht keineswegs abwimmeln. Natürlich hätten sie auch mit der Normandy zur Citadel und dann weiter nach Palaven fliegen können, doch nach den jüngsten Ereignissen schienen seine Leute davor eher etwas Angst zu haben. Verübeln konnte er es ihnen nicht.  
>Tirimus sah sich das an, bis sich sein Universalwerkzeug zu Wort meldete und einen Anruf ankündigte.<br>„Ja bitte?", sagte er plump.  
>„Adimiral Tirimus? Hier ist Shepard. Haben Sie eine Minute?"<br>„Ah, Commander Shepard. Für sie jederzeit. Es hieß um Sie stand es mehr als schlecht?"  
>„Wie gesagt, es stand. So schnell wird man mich nicht los. Ich hatte versucht mit dem Rat zu reden, war allerdings wenig erfolgreich."<br>„Wie konnten sie ihnen das nicht glauben?"  
>„Genauer gesagt es war nur einer von ihnen. Der turianische Ratsher Valern war als einzigster verfügbar. Er hatte mich nicht sonderlich ... ernst genommen."<br>„Valern, eigentlich ein guter Mann, wenn es um die Interessen der Hierarchie geht, aber etwas kompliziert im Umgang ... habe ich gehört."  
>„Ich hab's gemerkt ..."<br>„Commander Shepard.", unterbrach EDI.  
>„Sie entschuldigen mich für einen Moment, Admiral?", bat Shepard.<br>„Klar, ich muss hier noch meinem ersten Offizier Schützenhilfe leisten. Kann noch etwas dauern.", erwiderte Tirimus und wurde von Shepard auf stumm geschaltet.  
>„Haben wir wieder Valern in der Leitung, oder dieses Mal den Rest des Rates?"<br>„Es war mir leider nicht möglich Kontakt herzustellen. Die Com-Barken reagieren auf keinen einzigen meiner Versuche eine Verbindung aufzubauen. Das gesamte Extranet ist zusammengebrochen."  
>„Wie ist das möglich?", fragte Shpeard.<p>

In diesem Moment jagte eine gewaltige Erschütterung durch die Normandy, die ihn von den Füßen riss und zu Boden schleuderte.  
>Sirenen heulten sofort laut auf.<p>

„STATUS!", brüllte Shepard.  
>„Explosionen auf der Raumstation. Kompletter Verlust an Atmosphäre und Schwerkraft. Sofortige Evakuierung wird empfohlen."<br>„VERDAMMT!", fluchte Shepard laut und stolperte zur Tür, als weitere, dieses Mal kleiner Erschütterungen, durch den Rumpf jagten und ihn beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlieren ließen.  
>Über die Waffenkammer rannte Shepard ins CIC, wo er erneut durch eine schwere Erschütterung zu Boden fiel. Der Besatzung erging es genauso, während sie versuchte ihre Stationen zu besetzen. Shepard sprang auf, rannte den Gang durch und wurde an dessen Ende von einer weiteren, dieses Mal sehr viel stärkeren Erschütterung gegen die Cockpittür geworden, die daraufhin aufglitt. Im Cockpit saß längst Joker an seinem Platz und seine flinken Hände flogen regelrecht über die Armaturen. Gerade so schaffte es Shepard sich am Sitz des Copiloten festzuhalten und schwang sich kurzerhand in diesen hinein.<p>

„BRINGEN SIE UNS VON HIER WEG, JOKER!"  
>„GEHT NICHT! DIE HALTERUNGEN KLEMMEN!"<p>

Die Normandy hing noch immer im Dock des Raumstation fest. Die Halteklammern öffneten sich nicht mehr, da das dafür zuständige Personal längst tot war. Die Barrieren der Tore waren ausgefallen und in der Hülle der Station klafften Löcher. Dies hatte zu einer schlagartigen Dekompression geführt und alles und jeden im Dock und an Bord der Station hinaus ins All gesogen.

Joker fuhr die Triebwerke hoch und versuchte verzweifelt die Normandy mit Gewalt aus den Verankerungen zu lösen – vergeblich.  
>„TUN SIE DOCH WAS!", rief Shepard.<br>„ICH VERSUCHE ES JA!", erwiderte Joker hilflos.

Dann meldete sich nebenbei einer der Computer zu Wort. Aus dem Hangar der Normandy glitt das Kodiak-Shuttle heraus und erschien vor dem Bug der Normandy. Ehe sie sich versahen drehte

es um und raste knapp über der Normandy hinweg. Es donnerte genau in die Verankerungen, zerstörte sie beim Aufprall und befreite so die Normandy aus ihren Ketten.  
>EDI hatte die Kontrolle übernommen und war auf kurze Distanz in der Lage gewesen es zu steuern. Auch sie hatte ein reges Interesse daran entwickelt zu überleben.<br>„Was zum ...?", stieß Shepard aus, bis er die Erschütterungen des Aufpralls spürte die auch in das Schiff übertragen wurden.  
>„WIR SIND FREI!", stieß Joker freudig aus.<br>„DANN RAUS HIER!", rief Shepard und Joker startete durch.  
>Sie passierten das Tor und drehten sofort bei.<br>An ihnen jagten Raketen, leuchtende Kugeln und Strahlen vorbei, die die Raumstation trafen und sie endgültig zerstörten.

„Oh Scheiße.", sagte die beiden gleichzeitig, als sie den Ursprung dieses Höllenfeuers sahen.

Ein massives, etliche Kilometer langes Raumschiff.

In dem Blickfeld vor ihnen lag Illium, das Juwel an der Grenze der Terminus-Systeme.  
>Davor sahen sie unzählige hellblau leuchtende Lichter, die auf den Planeten zu hielten.<p>

Es waren hunderte von Großkampfschiffen.

Ihre „Brüder und Schwestern" waren angekommen.


	14. Lasst die Galaxie in Flammen aufgehen

Da bin ich wieder und ich habe natürlich wieder ordentlich Geschenke mitgebracht.  
>Wie ihr wisst war ich mit dem vorletzten Kapitel ja nicht ganz so zufrieden und da habe ich mir überlegt, was ich besser machen könnte. Meine Morjaner sollen sich von den anderen ja abheben und das muss ich auch so zeigen. Im Nachhinein betrachtet fand ich gerade den Raumkampf viel zu steif und schulstundenhaft, also habe ich mir den Stock aus dem Hintern gezogen und damit mal ordentlich auf den Putz gehauen.<p>

Ich habe mir auch ein paar Gedanken über das optische Erscheinungsbild von so manchem Gerät gemacht:

Allgemeines Erscheinungsbild morjanischer Großkampfschiff (der Ursprungsgedanke war nie Star Wars, oder EVE Online, daher stammt das Bild, aber das hier trifft es auch sehr gut): imageshack. us /f/692/ morjanspaceship. jpg/  
>Raumjäger Manisco: imageshack. us f/641/ morjanfighter. jpg/

Dann wünsche ich mal viel Spass beim lesen. Und natürlich würde ich mich auch über ein paar Kommentare und eure Kritik sehr freuen. 

Shepard und Joker konnten nicht glauben was sie da sahen.

Hunderte und Aberhunderte gewaltiger Kriegsschiffe waren im Tasale-System präsent und steuerte geradewegs auf Illium zu.

Massives Gerät und eine ebenso massive Armada, die alles in den Schatten stellte, was man bis dahin meinte gesehen zu haben.

„Oh ... verdammte ... Scheiße! Wo kommen die auf einmal alle her?", fluchte Shepard. „Hattet ihr mir nicht erzählt ihr hättet ein paar Sensorbojen bei den Massenportalen ausgesetzt, um uns genau davor zu warnen?"

„Ja, schon, aber ... warum keine Meldung.", sagte Joker.

„Ich bin ebenso ratlos wie Sie, Jeff. Alle Bojen arbeiten einwandfrei, nur gemeldet hatte keine etwas. Diese Schiffe sind aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht.", erwiderte EDI.

„Aus dem Nichts?", fragte Shepard und betrachtete das extrem lange Schlachtschiff, das soeben die Raumstation zerstört hatte.

Derweil kam Miranda hinzu gestolpert. Sie hatte eine blutende Wunde an der Stirn, als sie in Folge der Erschütterungen verunglückte. Sie wollte etwas sagen, nur verstummte sofort.

Zuerst hatten sie es für eines der größeren Schlachtschiffe gehalten, doch das war nur die Spitze.

Sie hatten hier eines der 15-Kilometer-Monster vor sich.

Es auf einem Monitor zu sehen war schon beunruhigend, doch jetzt, aus nächster Nähe, das war etwas ganz anderes.

Es war bedrohlich, absolut beängstigend.

Es war ein in jeder Hinsicht ein verdammt beeindruckender Koloss der mit nichts vergleichbar war was man bisher kannte. Man hätte sagen können die Citadel sei beeindruckend, oder genauso die Massenportale, auch wenn die seit geraumer Zeit einfach nur still im All lagen . Genauso kann man auch die Arcturus-Station, das Herz der Allianz, mit ihren 5-Kilometern Durchmesser als beeindruckend beschreiben, immerhin hatte ihr Bau so manches Unternehmen ruiniert. Nur dieses eine Schiff war mit all dem nicht vergleichbar.

Shepard betrachtete das Monstrum genauer.

Sein flaches keilförmiges Design lies in ihm ein ungewöhnliches Kribbeln im Bauch hochkommen und die abertausenden Geschütze an der Schiffshülle verstärkten dieses noch mehr. Auffallend war für ihn die Tatsache das das Schiff komplett schwarz lackiert war, wie der Rest der Flotte, und zum ersten Mal fiel ihm ein Wappen auf, das in weiß auf der Schiffshülle prangerte.

Es war eine geballte Faust in dessen Hintergrund vier Striche, fast schon vier Mal die römische Zahl Eins aufgemalt war.

Nach der Zerstörung der Raumstation hatte das gewaltige Schlachtschiff für einen Moment das Feuer eingestellt. Jetzt schoss es wieder und nahm dabei alle möglichen Raumschiffe in seiner Umgebung ins Visier, auch die Normandy.

„VERDAMMT!", fluchte Joker und riss die Normandy herum, als eine Granate eines der Hecktriebwerke erwischte und wegsprengte.

„Kinetische ausgefallen! Stealth-Modus reagiert nicht mehr!", rief er und steuerte die Normandy gerade so zurück hinter das Wrack der Raumstation, als einige Granaten an ihnen vorbei flogen.

Der Beschuss hielt für einen kurzen Moment an, dann wandte sich das Superschlachtschiff anderen Zielen zu.

Seine anderen Opfer waren eine Gruppe aus Frachtern der Kowloon-Klasse. Modulare Frachter, die vorwiegend von den Menschen genutzt wurden und von einigen Asari-Kreuzern eskortiert wurden.

Sie waren kaum mehr als Zielscheiben.

Nukleare Antischiffstorpedos wurden paarweise abgefeuert und rissen die Formation in Stücke. Ein Frachter nach dem anderen wurde getroffen und zerstört. Die Asari-Kreuzer, und allem voran ihre Captains, waren mit der Situation heillos überfordert und versuchten abzudrehen, nur um Sekunden später zu sterben. Schwere Artilleriegeschütze mit der Feuerkraft von Fregatten und Kreuzern und Torpedos zerlegten den Konvoi sofort.

Völlig entsetzt starrten Shepard, Joker und Miranda auf das Gemetzel. Sie waren gezwungen isch hinter den Trümmern einer Raumstation zu verstecken und waren zum zusehen verdammt. Dieser Feind machte zeigte keinerlei Gnade und erledigte alles in seinem Weg.

„Ich habe das System gescannt und habe schlechte Nachrichten. Vor Ort befinden sich in diesem Moment 635 größere Kampfschiffe. Davon weitere vier ähnlich der Superschiffesklasse vor uns, die untereinander Unterschiede in Bewaffnung aufweisen. Dazu registriere ich drei weitere Schiffstypen, die zuvor bei der Kolonie keine Präsenz gezeigt hatten. Äquivalente zu Trägerschiffen, Kreuzern und Jäger. Von letzterem habe ich 600 Objekte geortet, die den Anforderungen eines Raumjägers entsprechen."

Shepard konnte auf EDIs Kommentar gar nichts sagen. Er war einfach nur sprachlos. Eines dieser Monster war schon heftig, aber gleich fünf! Mit dem von der Kolonie sogar sechs! Die Allianz hätte sich schon ruiniert, wenn sie nur mit dem Bau eines solchen Schiffes begonnen hätte und garantiert wären die Turianer, oder die Asari auch schnell pleite gewesen, hätten sie sich daran versucht. Und dazu gesellte sich sich noch eine Flotte die tausende Schiffe umfasste gegen die ein Reaper harmlos wirkte.

„Ein weitere Schiffstyp scheint eine andere Variante eines Trägers zu sein, besser ausgerüstet. Ich registriere einen schnellen Anstieg an Raumjägern vor Ort. Bereits 900 Maschinen sind präsent und die Zahl steigt weiter.

„Mein ... Gott ... in was sind war da nur hinein geraten?", sagte Shepard.

Würde man dem Minari Mel'Taun, der Vorsitzendem des obersten Rates gegenüberstehen, dann würde man sie als kränklich wirkende Frau beschreiben, der auf die 50 zuging, was nur äußerlich der Fall war. Tatsächlich erfreute sich die de Facto oberste Herrscherin des Morjanischen Verbundes aller bester Gesundheit.

An Bord der Nova, einem erst letztem Jahr neu eingeführten Superschlachtschiff auf Basis der Kommandoschiffe, betrachtete sie mehr als interessiert den Aufmarsch des morjanischen Militärs in seiner vollen Stärke.

635 Schiffe führte die Sektorkampfgruppe in die Schlacht. Zwei Kommandoschiffe, drei Superschlachtschiffe, die Nova, zusammen mit ihren Schwesterschiffen Eclipse und Pulsar, 80 Schlachtschiffen, 160 Kreuzern, 40 schwere Trägerschiffe und dazu 350 der neuen Zerstörer, welche, 20 Prozent größer als eine Fregatte, die längst überalterten Korvetten- und Fregatten-Klassen vollständig ersetzen werden.

Für sie war das in jeder Hinsicht eine Premiere. Nicht nur das sie bei einer militärischen Operation direkt anwesend war und sie sich und die superschweren Schiffe zum allersten Mal außerhalb des morjanischen Hoheitsgebietes aufhielten, sondern auch die Tatsache das sie in von Aliens kontrollierten Raum vordrangen und dabei die Effizienz einer neuen Kampfdoktrin ausprobieren wollte. Die lange Zeit gültige Doktrin der „rohen Gewalt", die das Hauptaugenmerk auf das direkte Gefecht mit Großkampfschiffe legte, hatte man zugunsten einer flexibleren Doktrin aufgegeben, bei der die Großkampfschiffe nur noch eine unterstützende Rolle in der zweiten Reihe einnahmen und der Fokus auf den massiven Einsatz von Jägern gesetzt wurde.

Auf der Brücke beobachtete Minari auf den Bildschirmen die Zerstörung der ersten Gegner. Zuerst waren es nur Frachter und ein paar einzelne Raumstationen. Die Gegenwehr war gar nicht erst wahrnehmbar.

Der Sinn dabei: Jegliche potentielle Bedrohung musste ausgeschaltet werden – egal in welcher Form.

Sofort zog ein weiß glänzender Blitz auf einem der Bildschirme ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Die rechte Flanke hatte weitere Raumstationen zerlegt, darunter sehr wahrscheinlich eine Treibstoffdepot, oder eine Antimaterieraffinerie.

„Jäger wurden ausgesetzt und nähern sich jetzt ihren Zielen, Admiral. Der Planet Iljum liegt direkt vor uns. Nur noch eine Flotte versperrt uns den direkten Zugriff.", meldete einer der anwesenden Offiziere, der ein Podest unter ihnen stand.

„Zeig mir die Schiffe die den Planeten schützen.", wies Admiral Potko neben Minari seinen Untergebenen an und auf einem der vorderen Bildschirme, die den Bug der Nova darstellt, erschien das stark vergrößerte Abbild der Welt die ihr erstes Angriffsziel darstellte.

Wie war sie ins Visier geraten?

Man hatte bereits in der ersten Woche der Belagerung von Argos 3 einen einzelnen Frachter erbeutet und dessen Computer boten unglaubliche Mengen an Informationen an. Vor allem die Astronavigationsdaten und Flugdatenschreiber waren unschätzbar wertvoll und ermöglichte einen einmaligen Blick auf die Galaxie. Illium war der letzte Zwischenstop dieses Frachters und vieler anderer Transporter gewesen, bevor sie ins Argos-System vorstießen. Da es zumal die am nächstgelegenste strategische Position war bot sie sich sofort als Ziel an. Verhöre gefangener Aliens bestätigten dies, dank schnell verfügbarer Simultanübersetzer und drakonischem Vorgehen. Man glaubt kaum wie gesprächig die wurden, sobald man sie zusammen trieb und ohne Rücksicht auf Rang, oder Spezies die Hälfte von ihnen hinrichtet.

Minari betrachtete die Schiffe genau, die sich zwischen ihnen und dem Planeten positioniert hatten.

Manche erschienen hochmodern, wie hochgestochene Kunstwerke, manche schlank und schlangenförmig, andere recht kastenhaft und andere wiederum geradezu schuppig.

Das größte von ihnen, sehr wahrscheinlich das Flaggschiff, dessen Masse an die eines Kreuzers heran kam, hatte die Form eines Kreuzes und ein großes Loch mitten im Rumpf.

Verglichen mit einem Superschlachtschiff war es absolut mickrig, nur das lies Minari und Potko nicht überheblich werden. Aus der Raumschlacht um Argos 3 wusste er das man diese Aliens nicht unterschätzen durfte, zumal sie da nur mit veralteten Schiffen gegen eine gekaufte, bunt zusammengewürfelte Truppe angetreten waren.

Das an Bord des Destiny Redemption Panik herrschte war eine Untertreibung. Man hätte meinen können die Präsenz eines der mächtigen Asari-Schlachtschiffe würde potentielle Angreifer abschrecken, was vielen lange Zeit ein Gefühl der Sicherheit vermittelt hatte – ein trügerisches Gefühl.

„Überprüfen Sie die Scanner! Diese Werte können nicht stimmen!", befahl Matriachin Serenya, die Kommandantin der Destiny Redemption.

„Das habe ich schon drei Mal! Die Ergebnisse ändern sich nicht!", reagierte ihre erste Offizierin.

„Unbekannte Flotte greift Schiffe und Raumstationen an! Sie sind uns eindeutig feindlich gesinnt!", meldete eine andere Asari.

„Reagieren sie auf Kontaktversuche?", fragte Serenya.

„Nein, ich sende auf allen Frequenzen und mit allen Mitteln, aber ... sie ignorieren uns!"

Völlig verunsichert saß Serenya an ihrem Platz und starrte auf die Armaturen und Anzeigen.

Die Flotte war ohne jegliche Vorwarnung einfach im System aufgetaucht hatte sofort damit begonnen alles in ihrer Nähe auszulöschen. Dem voraus ging das Auftauchen von sechs kreuzergroßen Schiffen, die nur Minuten vorher im Tasale-System erschienen und mit starken Ladar-Impulsen das System scannten. Bevor sie dem näher nachgehen konnten brach schon die Hölle über sie los.

Wieder blickte sie auf die Daten, die geradezu wahnwitzig waren.

Fünf Raumschiffe mit der Größe eines Massenportals, begleitet von 80 Schiffen die doppelt so groß waren wie der Geth-Dreadnought, der einst die Citadel angriff und weitere 160 Schiffe die nur einmal so groß waren. Die hunderten Kreuzer beachtete sie da schon gar nicht mehr.

Serenya überprüfte den Status von Illiums Schutzflotte. Nach einer anhaltenden rückwärtigen Bewegung haben sich nun fast 150 Schiffe vor Illium gesetzt und so saßen die Verteidiger genau zwischen den Angreifern und dem Planeten.

Für den Moment atmete Serenya auf und lies ihre Schiffe stoppen uns sich neu positionieren.

Es war eine ideale Gefechtsposition. Ihre Gegner konnten nicht so einfach das Feuer eröffnen, ohne die Gefahr einzugehen das die Fehlschüsse den Planeten trafen.

Serenyas Gesichtsausdruck wurde schlagartig entschlossener.

„Informiert die Republiken und die Matriachinnen, die planetare Administration Illiums muss sich auf das schlimmste vorbereiten. Beordert jedes einzelne Kampfschiff her, das sich in diesem System befindet!", befahl sie.

„Nicht möglich! Das Extranet ist offline! Wir erreichen niemanden außerhalb das Tasale-Systems.", meldete eine Asari-Offizierin.

Serenya verzog das Gesicht.

Das machte die Sache keineswegs einfacher.

„Schickt eine Fregatte zum nächsten Massenportal. Wir müssen eine Nachricht rausschicken und den Citadel-Rat um jeden Preis warnen. Alle anderen Schiffe behalten ihre Verteidigungsposition bei. Wir müssen diesen Gegner so lange wie möglich aufhalten. Wird es kritisch ziehen wir uns notfalls zurück."

„Feindliche Raumjäger im Anflug! Mindestens 1.500 Maschinen! Sie kommen in Feuerreichweite! Captain, bitte erteilen Sie uns den Feuerbefehl!"

„Möge die Göttin mit uns sein ... ALLE SCHIFFE! FEUER FREI!"

Die Asari bestätigten Serenyas Befehle und gaben sie an den Rest der Flotte weiter. Ihnen allen war klar, das sie gegen diese Übermacht im direkten Kampf keine Chance hatten, deshalb würden sie nicht länger als nötig bleiben und versuchen so viel Schaden wir möglich anzurichten. Der Vorteil lag dabei ganz klar auf ihrer Seite. Die feindliche Flotte musste erst in einen anderen Angriffswinkel gehen, um freies Schussfeld auf die Asari-Flotte zu bekommen und nicht versehentlich den Planeten zu treffen. Während sie das taten konnte man sie beschießen. Die gegnerischen Schiffe waren ja groß genug und spürbar langsamer als ein gewöhnliches Schlachtschiff. Sie rechneten fest damit, denn kein halbwegs intelligentes Wesen wäre so verrückt und würde Schäden an einer Gartenwelt riskieren, die einem ganzen Volk eine Heimat bieten kann.

Niemand war so verrückt.

Niemand.

Oder?

„Was machen die da bloß?", fragte sich Minari, als er sah wie die Alien-Flotte mit dem Planeten im Rücken stoppten.

Admiral Potko zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er hatte ebenfalls die Berichte von Argos 3 gelesen und war selbst unsicher darüber gewesen, was sie hier erwarten könnte, doch das war Schwachsinn.

„Weshalb hielten sie sich vor dem Planeten? Ist ihnen nicht klar das jeder Schuss der daneben geht den Planeten dahinter treffen trift?"

Letztendlich war es ihnen egal. Sie würden angreifen, egal unter welchen Umständen. Da würden sie keine Gnade zeigen.

„Jägerstaffeln im Zielanflug. Angriff steht unmittelbar bevor.", meldete einer der strategischen Planungsoffiziere.

„Alien-Flotte hat das Feuer eröffnet. Beschuss mit kinetischen Langstreckenwaffen! Einschläge stehen unmittelbar bevor!", rief einer der Offiziere.

„Auf Einschlag vorbereiten!", erwiderte Potko.

Nur Sekunden später wurde die Nova von einem Geschoss getroffen, das das ganze Superschlachtschiff erzittern lies. Die Destiny Redemption hatte das Nova ins Visier genommen und begann es beständig zu beharken. Etliche weitere Schiffe meldeten ebenfalls Schäden durch Treffereinwirkung. Die anderen Superschlachtschiffe und mehrere Schlachtschiffe vermeldeten genau wie die Nova nur leichte Schäden, vorwiegend an Aufbauten. Einige Kreuzer wurden deutlich schwerer getroffen, genauso wie so mancher Zerstörer. Erste Verlustmeldungen machten die Runde.

„Alle Einheiten angreifen! Löscht sie aus!", befahl Potko.

Der Raumjäger der Manisco-Klasse, was übersetzt so viel bedeutet wie „kleiner Stichling", war keine Neuheit in der morjanischen Flotte, hatte bisweilen aber nur eine Nebenrolle in allen Planungsspielen eingenommen und obwohl man schon lange die Tendenz zu einem Umdenken hegte, der Abkehr vom Großkampfschifffokus, erfolgte ein Umdenken erst innerhalb des letzten Jahrzehntes und seither betrieb man diesbezüglich erhebliche Anstrengungen.

Die raumgestützten Jagdbomber besaßen einen ovalen Rumpf mit rechteckigem Querschnitt, sowie zwei leistungsstarke, quaderförmige Triebwerke, die in der Mitte des Rumpfes montiert waren. Trotz guter Panzerung und schwerer Bewaffnung besaß das schlanke Design nicht zu unterschätzende Leistungsdaten, die ihresgleichen suchten.

Riite Salerne war war dabei eine von etlichen anderen Jägerpiloten und -pilotinnen. Sie kam aus den äußeren Kolonien des Verbundes und hatte eigentlich das Ziel auf einem der unzähligen Großkampfschiffe zu dienen, lies sich letztendlich aber zum Beitritt zu den neu gegründeten Trägerkampfgruppen überzeugen und saß jetzt am Steuer einer Manisco.

Eine Entscheidung die sie nie bereut hatte.

Ihr Cockpit saß im Bug und war eine schwer gepanzerte Kanzel, wahrscheinlich einer der am besten geschützten Bereiche des gesamten Jägers.

Über die Headup-Displays in dem Visier ihrer Fliegerkombi behielt sie alle wichtigen Informationen im Blick und machte ihre Maschine kampfbereit.

„Alle Einheiten bereithalten. Ziele in Reichweite. Aufschalten und ...AAAAAH!", schrie plötzlich der Staffelführer über Funk.

Erschrocken riss Riite ihren Kopf zur Seite und sah mit Entsetzten wie die Manisco ihres Staffelführers brennend durch das All schleuderte und schließlich explodierte.

Dutzende weitere Maschinen ereilte das selbe Schicksal, etliche weitere wurden schwer beschädigt und mussten den Einsatz abbrechen.

Neugierig betrachtete Minari den Status der Jäger, der auf einem der großen Monitore angezeigt wurde. Im Sekundentakt wurden ganze Gruppen an Symbolen schwarz.

Eine Staffel nach der anderen ging verloren.

Es war verschmerzbar. Der Verlust von zehn, 100, ja sogar 1.000 Raumjägern war weitaus verschmerzbarer als der Verlust nur eines Schlachtschiffes. Natürlich waren ihre Reserven an Blut und Rohstoffen wahrhaftig gewaltig, aber keineswegs unerschöpflich, wie viele so oft annahmen. Man musste ja nicht unnötig Material verschwenden. Natürlich widersprach das den Geschehnissen bei Argos 3, doch da hatte man ja großteils nur veraltetes Gerät, eine alte Einsatzdoktrin, eine zu junge Kommandantin eingesetzt und brauchten um jeden Preis Informationen. Und leider schienen die dadurch gesammelten Daten nicht zu stimmen.

Riite bekam Panik. Um sie herum explodierten ihre Kameraden, Piloten versuchten aus dem Schussfeld zu kommen und krachten mit ihren waghalsigen Manövern in andere Maschinen, während die Aliens sie mit ihren Lasern und Flakkanonen abschossen.

Es war das reinste Chaos.

„ANGREIFEN! ANGREIFEN! ALLE EINHEITEN! GREIFT MIT ALLEM AN WAS IHR HABT!", ertönte es wenig formal über Funk von einem der niederen Staffelkapitäne.

Panisch, aber routiniert drückte Riite auf mehrere Knöpfe an ihren Armaturen, womit sie die unter dem Rumpf sitzende Antischiffsrakete scharf machte und eines der kleineren Raumschiffe neben der Destiny Redemption als Ziel erfasste. Mit einer einzigen Fingerbewegung an dem rechten Joystick löste sie, wie auch der Rest der Piloten, die Waffe aus und schickte die mit einem Atomsprengkopf bestückte Rakete auf die Reise.

„TORPEDOS IM ANFLUG! ÜBER TAUSEND!", brüllte eine Asari an Bord der Destiny Redemption sofort los.

„KONZENTRIERT ALLE GARDIAN-LASER AUF DIE TORPEDOS! KEINER DARF DURCHKOMMEN!", schrie Serenya, die feststellen musste, das ihr Plan gescheitert war.

„Aber die Jäger ...", warf eine Asari ein.

„MACHT ES!"

Das war der ursprüngliche Angriffsplan. Man wusste sehr wohl über die der Schiffe Bescheid und bevor die Jäger in Reichweite kamen, sollten sie ihre Raketen abfeuern, um so die GARDIAN-Laser zu beschäftigen. Als Angriffswaffe sollten sie so auch als Ablenkung dienen, damit die Jäger zu ihren Gegner ungehindert aufschließen konnten, um sie in einen Nahkampf zu verwickeln.

Leider ging das nicht auf.

Die Laser der moderneren und aktuelleren Schiffsmodelle waren leistungsfähiger und hatten eine größere Reichweite als angenommen. Fast 25% der Jäger wurden zerstört, oder mussten abdrehen. Das waren über 300 Maschinen die so schlagartig ausfielen.

Riite, inzwischen etwas ruhiger, beobachtete genau wie die Raketen auf ihre Ziele zuhielten. Sie sah wie die Laser von den Jägern abließen und stattdessen die Raketen abschossen, doch genauso sah sie mit Zufriedenheit wir mehr als genug durchkommen würden. Die Leistungen und Schussfrequenz der Laser schien nachzulassen und die Abwehr wirkte im Angesicht der immer näher kommenden Raketen zunehmend unkoordinierter.

Dann trafen sie ihre Ziele.

Die mit taktischen Kernfusionswaffen bestückten Raketen rissen die Flotte auseinander.

Viele der Fregatten fielen bereits dem ersten Treffer zum Opfer und explodierten. Die GARDIAN-Laser kamen kaum nach diese Unmengen an Raketen abzuschießen. Ihr anhaltender Einsatz überhitzte die Systeme zu sehr und zwang sie zur Reduzierung der Schussfrequenz. So mancher Captain umging diese Sicherheitssystem, was dazu führte das einige der Laser komplett ausbrannten. Selbst die schwereren Kreuzer konnten sich dem kaum erwehren. Fünf Kilotonnen nukleare Sprengkraft und mehr waren ein ganz anderes Kaliber für die Schiffsbarrieren, die nur gegen kinetische Angriffe schützten und nicht der Kraft standhalten konnten, aus denen Sterne ihre Energie gewannen. Alles was kaum größer war als eine Fregatte war bereits nach dem ersten Treffer Sternenstaub. Für die Kreuzer brauchte man da schon zwei, oder drei direkte Treffer, um das Schiff vollständig auszuschalten. Sogar die Destiny Redemption bekam Treffer ab und wurde spürbar in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, nur konnte sich halbwegs halten, was von kaum jemandem bemerkt wurde.

Einzigstes Problem was in dem Moment kaum noch einen kümmerte: die Schüsse die daneben gingen.

Fast 30% der Raketen verfehlten ihre Ziele und trafen stattdessen Illium, welches genau hinter der Flotte lag. Um die 400 Atomwaffen schlugen in den Gebieten um die Äquatorregion und darüber hinaus auf der Oberfläche ein und entfachten ein nukleares Inferno.

„STATUS?", forderte Serenya lautstark.

„Hauptgeschütz reagiert nicht!", rief eine Asari.

„Kintetische Schilde ausgefallen! Schäden am Rumpf! Leite überschüssige Energie für Schildregeneration um!"

„Der Navigationscomputer ist offline! Ich muss ihn neustarten! Solange reagiert der ÜLG-Plotter nicht!"

„VERDAMMT!", fluchte Serenya. „Wie ist der Status unserer Flotte?"

„35% Ausfall! Fast alle Fregatten verloren! Nachrückende Schiffe können die Verluste nicht auffangen!"

„Feindliche Jäger kommen schnell näher!"

„Werft ihnen unsere Jäger entgegen! Sie sollen uns dieses Kleinvieh vom Hals halten, alle anderen Schiffe weiterfeuern!", befahl Serenya.

„Captain! Die feindliche Hauptflotte beginnt abzudrehen!"

Sichtlich überrascht sah Serenya auf einen der Monitore und tatsächlich die gewaltigen Kriegsschiffe begann sich zu drehen und ihnen ihre Breitseite zuzuwenden.

„Feindliche Flotte eröffnet das Feuer!"

Schnell wurde klar, dass sie nicht abdrehten, sondern sich in eine Angriffsposition brachten. Die vollkommen veraltet aussehenden Schiffe setzten auf Breitseitengefechte Sofort ertönten Warnsignale und wiesen auf einsetzten Beschuss durch weitere Raketen, Geschütze und sogar Laserwaffen hin.

Natürlich schossen ihre Schiffe weiterhin auf den Gegner und konnte etliche Treffer verbuchen, nur tatsächliche Abschüsse waren rar, trotz der Tatsache das ihre Gegner keine kinetischen Schilde besaßen, welche sie allerdings durch eine weitaus bessere Panzerung ausglichen. Selbst das Hauptgeschütz der Destiny Redemption richtete an ihrem Ziel, dem gut 15 Kilometer langen Koloss, nur bedingt Schäden an. Es zeigte sich das ohne Schilde schon der reine Neigungswinkel der Panzerung zum entscheidenden Faktor wurde. Die Geschoss trafen vorwiegend in einem ungünstigen Winkel ein, was entweder dazu führte, dass sie abprallten, oder die für die Geschoss somit dickere Panzerung erst gar nicht durchschlagen konnten.

Die Schlacht hatte soeben die Endphase eingeläutet.

Riite konnte die Destiny Redemption bereits deutlich sehen, nahm sie inzwischen fast die gesamte Sicht im Cockpit ein. Dann fiel ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf eine Vielzahl rotor Punktem die in ihrem Headup-Display erschienen.

„Achtung, feindliche Jäger auf Afangkurs. Erledigt sie!", hörte sie über Funk.

Sie erfasste einen der Jäger als Ziel, wählte zwei Raketen aus und feuerte sie ab. Das machte sie, genau wie der Rest des Geschwaders, mit weiteren Jägern.

Sie sah zu wie die beiden Raketen auf einen der Asari-Abfangjäger zu hielten, der aussah wie eine blau glänzende, ovale Scheibe. Mit einer schnellen Fassrolle konnte er der ersten Rakete ausweichen, doch damit brachte er sich in eine Position, wo er für die zweite Rakete ein leichtes Ziel wurde.

Ein Volltreffer.

„JA!", schrie Riite erfreut auf, als sie die Explosion sah, die ihren allerersten Abschuss überhaupt markierte.

Ihre Freude währte nur kurz, als sie sah, das der Abfangjäger die Feuerwolke unbeschadet verließ. Es war eine glänzende Blase, die für einen Moment noch flackerte, die ihn vor der sicheren Zerstörung bewahrt hatte

Wie viele andere auch brach Riite aus der Formation aus und begann ihr widerspenstiges Ziel zu verfolgen, das an ihr vorbei schoss.

Sie setzte sich hinter ihn, nahm ihn ins Visier und feuerte ihre Bordkanone ab. Pro Minute jagte sie dem Abfangjäger 1.500 Schuss panzerbrechende Munition mit hochexplosiver Ladung aus der sechsläufgen Vulcan-Kanone hinterher. Sie spürte deutlich die Vibrationen der Waffe, die genau unter ihr in der Nase des Jägers saß. Unzählige Geschosse trafen, nur richteten sie wegen dem aufblitzenden Schild keinen Schaden an. Die Asari am Steuer versuchte verzweifelt zu entkommen, was sich schnell als schwierig gestaltete. Morjanischen Piloten besaßen einen regelrechten Jagdtrieb und ließen nicht locker.

Nur Augenblicke später versagten die kinetischen Schilde und Riite zerfetzte ihr Ziel regelrecht.

Dann drehte sie ab und suchte auf ihrem Ladar nach weitern Zielen.

Eines ergab sich sofort. Sie sah wie eine Manisco von zwei Abfangjägern bedrängt wurde und nahm die Verfolgung auf. Eines der Triebwerke ihres Kameraden brannte bereits und sofort schaltete Riite zwei Raketen auf und jagte sie dem ersten Abfangjäger hinterher, den sie sofort vernichtete. Leider explodierte im selben Moment auch die andere Manisco und Riite musste ausweiche, um nicht in den Trümmerregen zu geraten. Dabei verlor sie den anderen Abfangjäger aus ihren Augen und als sie das Ladar überprüfte, um ihn wieder zu finden, hatte sich dieser bereits hinter sie gesetzt und schoss los.

Mehrere Geschosse aus den Massebeschleunigerkanonen trafen ihr Heck und einige durchschlugen sogar die Panzerung. Ein Geschoss verfehlte nur ganz knapp ihren Kopf und traf die Cockpitscheibe, die wie ein Spinnennetz aufsplitterte, aber glücklicherweise nicht brach.

Riite handelte sofort.

Mit ihrem zweiten Joystick aktivierte sie die zusätzlichen Funktionen der Steuerdüsen der Manisco.

Der Raumkampf unterlag ganz anderen Gesetzgebungen und Grundlagen, als der Luftkampf innerhalb der Atmosphäre eines Planeten. Die um den ganze Jagdbomber vorhanden Steuerdüsen fungierten dabei wie ein Heckleitwerk und verleihten ihm gleichzeitig eine beachtliche Beweglichkeit mit der er im luftleeren Raum ebenso beachtliche Manöver durchführen konnte.

Riite schaltete ihre beiden Haupttrieb komplett ab, was die Manisco ohne Gegenschub ungebremst einfach weiter fliegen lies, und mithilfe der Steuerdüsen drehte sie ihren Jagdbomber um 180 Grad um. Sie treib noch immer in die selbe Richtung, nur dieses Mal, unter Berücksichtung der Ausrichtung ihrer Maschine, flog sie rückwärts und hatte ihren Gegner genau vor sich. Für die Asari kam diese Aktion mehr als unerwartet und sie wich instinktiv aus.

Riite nahm den vorbeiziehenden Abfangjäger ins Visier und drückte ab.

Zwei am Rumpf befestigte Laserkanonen zerschnitten ihr Ziel regelrechtund töteten die Asari sofort. Dagegen waren die kinetischen Schilde nutzlos. Das Wrack explodierte nicht, sondern trieb nun ungebremst durch den Raum, wo es für immer verschwinden würde. Danach schaltete Riite wieder die Treibwerke an und überprüfte erneut ihr Ladar.

Die Zahl der feindliche Jäger hatte schnell rapide abgenommen. Wenig verwunderlich bei einer Überlegenheit von 10 zu 1. Riite sah noch wie so mancher Asari-Abfangjäger von einem ganzen Schwarm Maniscos, oder Raketen verfolgt und nur Sekunden später zerstört wurde. Wieder sah sie für kurze Moment Laserstrahlen, die von den Resten der feindliche Flotte ausgingen und weitere Maniscos zerstörten. Die Jäger waren wohl kaum mehr als eine Ablenkung, oder Beschäftigung gedacht gewesen, die wohl deutlich kürzer gehalten hatte als erwartet.

„Alle Geschwader! Direkter Angriff auf die Alien-Flotte! Hauptflotte leistet Unterstützung!", vernahm Riite wieder über Funk und flog, wie alle anderen auch, dem Rest von Illiums Schutzflotte entgegen.

Der Anblick der Destiny Redemption war keineswegs atemberaubend, eher etwas ernüchternd. Riite konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, geschweige den Sinn in den „Floßen" zu sehen. Die Anzahl an Geschützkanseln darauf war nur minimal.

Sie ignorierte das Flaggschiff und schloss sich einer anderen Jagdbombergruppe an, die sich einem turianischen Kreuzer annahmen. Auch hier musste sie, wie auch andere, wegen den beiden schräg angewinkelten „Flügeln" schmunzeln, doch das verging de Morjanern schnell, als sie merkten das in jedem der Flügel ein Schnellfeuergeschütz untergebracht war.

Der einsetzende Beschuss zerfetzte eine Manisco und der Rest verteilte sich sofort. Schnell kamen sie an den Kreuzer heran und begannen ihn aus nächster Nähe zu bekämpfen, wo er sich nicht mehr schnell genug drehen konnte.

Die Piloten stoppten ihre Maschinen und begannen der Kreuzer mithilfe ihrer Steuerdüsen zu umkreisen, während sie ihn mit ihren Bordkanonen und Raketen beharkten. Währenddessen gelang es dem GARDIAN-System des Kreuzers eine weitere Manisco zu zerstören. Riite zog ihre Maschine hoch und nahm das Lasergeschütz ins Visier. Mit ein paar Schüssen aus den eigenen Laserkanonen umging sie die kinetische Schilde und das Geschütz verstummte.

Danach verweigerten auch ihre eigenen Laser den Dienst, weil, anders als die schweren Antischiffslaser, die mit Fusionsreaktoren betrieben wurden, war die Manisco zu klein für einen passenden Generator und gewann die benötigte Energie durch die Reaktion verschiedener chemischer Stoffe, die nur begrenzt vorhanden waren.

Inzwischen hatten sie die ohnehin schon angeschlagenen Schilde des Kreuzers überwunden, der zuvor schon einen Treffer durch eine der nuklearen Antischiffsraketen einstecken musste, und verwandelten die dahinter liegende Panzerung in ein Sieb. Dank ihrer schweren Bewaffnung war die nicht mehr wert als Papier.

Die nachfolgende Explosion kam für sie dann mehr als überraschen und viele von ihnen wurden durch herumschießende Trümmerteile arg in Mitleidenschaft.

Riites Manisco bekam ein größeres Wrackteil gegen die Front ab, was die Kanzel beschädigte und das Cockpitfenster bersten lies. Schlagartig war der gesamte Sauerstoff in ihrem Jagdbomber entwichen und um sie herum befand sich nur noch der luftleere Raumjägern

Das plötzlich eintretende Gefühl, das allein durch den Verlust der einzigen physikalischen Barriere entstand, war grenzenlose Verwundbarkeit. Das sie überhaupt noch was spüren konnte lag an dem Umstand das das Personal der Raumflotte seit je her als wertvoller angesehen wurde, als so mancher Legionär und daher mehr Schutz genießen konnte. Von selbstmörderischen Befehlen mal abgesehen. Neben den Lebenserhaltungssystemen im Jäger trug sie selbst noch eine Fliegerkombi, die ein umgerüsteter, leichter Raumanzug war.

Das bewahrte ihr das Leben.

Für Riite war das trotzdem mehr als beklemmend.

Mit einem Mal unfasste sie eine eisige Stille und zwar absolute Stille, die einen verrückt werden lassen konnte.

Jede Anzeige, jedes Signal, alles war auf einen Schlag verstummt.

„Achtung! Alle Einheiten! Zur Flotte zurückkehren! Sämtliche Jäger auf Eskortenposition melden!", hörte sie über das Funkgerät in ihrem Helm.

Riite atmete tief durch und flog zurück. Für sie war ein Fortführen des Kampfes unter diesen Umständen sowieso nicht mehr möglich.

Jetzt bemerkte sie die vorbei fliegenden Raketen und Laserstrahlen, die von den Kreuzern, Schlachtschiffen und Superschlachtschiffen abgefeuert wurden und den Rest der Alien-Flotte eindeckte.

Der blitzartige Raketen- und Jägerangriff hatte die Asari sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen und jetzt begannen die Morjaner den Rest der Flotte endgültig zu erledigen.

Es war ein langsamer Prozess. Die Laserkanonen konnten Ziele zwar punktgenau und sofort angreifen, waren aber nur auf mittlere Distanzen wirklich effektiv einsetzbar. Mit der Reichweite eines Citadel-Schlachtschiffes konnten sie sich nicht messen. Um das auszugleichen konnten sie die Reichweite erhöhen, indem sie den Fokus des Strahls reduzierten, was die Durchschlagskraft minderte. Natürlich trat hier dann die ablative Panzerung ein und konnte die abgeschwächte Energie der Laser besser aufhalten, doch wenn hunderte von schweren Laserkanonen auf ein Ziel einbrannten war auch dieser Schutz nur von kurzer Dauer.

Dazu gesellten sich Massen an Antischiffsraketen die von den gewaltigen Waffenbatterien der morjanischen Großkampfschiffe abgefeuert wurden. Die Schiffe feuerten Salven mit hunderten von Raketen ab, die allesamt ebenfalls mit Atomwaffen bestückt waren. Dutzende weitere Kreuzer wurden so vernichtet.

Nach während Riite zurückflog bemerkte sie auf ihrem Ladar wie sich das feindliche Flaggschiff in Bewegung setzte.

„Captain! Der Navigationscomputer ist wieder online!", rief Serenyas erste Offizierin.

„Dann aktiviert den ÜLG-Antrieb und bringt uns von hier weg! Zick-Zack-Kurs! Sie werden garantiert versuchen uns zu verfolgen!", befahl Serenya.

Die Asari gaben sofort alle wichtigen Daten ein und setzten die Destiny Redemption in Bewegung. Der Rest der Flotte bildete einen Verteidigungsring um das Flaggschiff und beschoss mit ihren Massebeschleunigerkanonen und Torpedos weiterhin die morjanische Flotte, die sie so von der Destiny Redemption ablenken wollten.

„Feindliches Flaggschiff dreht ab. Vermutlich wird es versuchen seine IP-, oder IS-Antriebe zu aktivieren.", meldete einer der morjanischen Offiziere.

„Dann stoppt es! Konzentrierter Beschuss der gesamten Flotte auf dieses eine Schiff! Es darf unter keinen Umständen entkommen!", befahl Admiral Potko.

„Das werden wir nicht rechtzeitig schaffen. Ich schlage den Einsatz der Fusionskanone vor.", widersprach der Kapitän der Nova, was Potko verstummen lies.

„Guter Vorschlag. Ich hätte die Waffe sowieso mal gerne im Einsatz gesehen.", warf Minari ein.

Die anderen Offiziere sahen sich schweigend an, bis Potko die Stille brach.

„Fusionskanone auf Ziel ausrichten und abfeuern!"

Fast schon erleichtert sahen Shepard, Joker und Miranda wie die Destiny Redemption beschleunigte und sich daran machte die Kampfzone zu verlassen.

Für die Citadel-Völker waren Schlachtschiffe in jeder Hinsicht von strategischer Bedeutung. Allein die Präsenz eines einzigen Schlachtschiffes konnte den Unterschied zwischen Sieg, oder Niederlage in einer Raumschlacht bedeuten, ihren mächtigen Geschützen sei Dank. Deshalb war allein schon der Verlust eines einzigen dieser Schiffe in jeder Hinsicht eine Katastrophe.

„Meine Sensoren registrieren einen massiven Energieanstieg im Inneren von einem der superschweren Linienschiffe.", meldete EDI.

„Massiv? Wie massiv?", fragte Joker.

„Werte betragen mehre hundert Millionen Megawatt und steigen weiter ... sie haben soeben meinen Messbereich überschritten."

„Meine ... Güte.", stotterte Joker.

„Was bedeutet das?", fragte Miranda.

„Das gleich etwas schlimmes passieren muss.", erwiderte Shepard.

„Im Inneren des Schiffes werden gewaltige Energiemengen freigesetzt und an die Schiffshülle geleitet. Sie speisen eine unbekannte Waffe, die ich nicht kategorisieren kann.", sagte EDI.

Shepard, Joker und Miranda starrten einfach nur auf das Superschlachtschiff auf dessen Oberseite bei einer riesigen flachen Kuppel in der Größe eines Allianz-Kreuzers ein grelles gelbes-weißes Licht zu leuchten begann.

„Was geschieht da?", fragte jetzt Shepard.

In genau diesem Moment wurde die Destiny Redemption von einer Wolke aus Feuer eingehüllt. Das gewaltige Asari-Schiff, eines der größten Schlachtschiffe im Citadel-Raum, verging in einer gewaltigen Explosion.

Von dem Geschütz der Nova war ein einziger gelb-orangefarbener Strahl ausgegangen.

Ein Treffer und die Destiny Redemption war Geschichte.

Selbst modernste kinetische Schilde und Panzerungen konnten dem nichts entgegen setzen.

„Flaggschiff vernichtet. Wir konzentrieren den Beschuss auf den Rest der Flotte.", meldete der Kapitän der Nova.

„Siehst du?", sagte Minari „Die Schiffsvariante der Fusionskanone funktioniert einwandfrei, wie vorhergesagt. Ich weiß nicht was ihr da noch an den Kataklyst-Geschützen findet."

Der Admiral schwieg.

„Ich denke wir geben den Fusionskanonen endgültig den Vorzug.", fuhr Minari fort.

„In Ordnung, aber ... du hast doch die Berichte gelesen. Die Vorteile liegen klar auf der Hand. Man hat sogar schon die Massenproduktion bewilligt ..."

Ein Blick von Minari reichte aus und der Admiral verstummte.

Es war selten der Fall das die oberste Kriegsherrin einschritt, doch wenn sie es tat, dann hatte sie immer einen berechtigten Grund, den alle akzeptierten.

„Ich kenne die Berichte meines Bruders und ich habe mir bereits ein eigenes Urteil gebildet."  
>„Ich werde es sofort weiterleiten ... Status der Schlacht?", erwiderte dieser zögerlich.<p>

„90 % der feindliche Flotte ausgeschaltet. Die restlichen Schiffe aktivieren aktivieren ihre IS-Antriebe und fliehen. Wir haben jetzt die Kontrolle über das gesamt Raumgebiert um Iljum.", sagte ein Offizier.

„Unsere Verluste?"

„Minimale Schäden an vielen Schiffen. Verloren haben wir neun Kreuzer, 35 Zerstörer, und um die 300 Jagdbomber. Drei Schlachtschiffe und ein Träger melden größere Schäden und ich befürchte ein weiterer Träger aufgegeben."

„Die Scanner registrieren noch einige hundert Transporter und Frachter im System, aber außerhalb unseres Operationsgebietes.", meldete ein anderer Offizier.

„Das ganze System ist unser Operationsgebeit. Stellt Einsatzgruppen aus Kreuzern und Zerstörern zusammen, gebt vielleicht noch ein paar Schlachtschiffe dazu. Ich will das das ganze System bereinigtwird.", befahl der Admiral.

„Dann sollten wir uns jetzt den Planeten vornehmen und die Invasionsflotte nachziehen.", empfahl Minari und wandte sich der gesamten Besatzung auf der Brücke zu. „Meine geliebten Morjaner! Es ist an der Zeit die Galaxie in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen! Auf das sie für immer daran erinnert wird das ihre Handlungen jederzeit Konsequenzen haben werden! Admiral Potko, mach weiter wie gehabt."  
>Der Admiral grinste nur und wandte sich seinen Offizieren zu.<p>

„Bringt die Flotte in Blockadeposition. Jedes Schiff das versucht den Planeten zu verlassen wird zerstört."

„Was ist mit Schiffen die sich ergeben?", fragte einer der Offiziere.

„Keine Ausnahmen.", sagte Potko ohne zu zögern.

Ein Befehl den die Offiziere akzeptieren und mit einem Nicken bestätigen.

„Scannt die gesamte Planetenoberfläche. Ich will so viele Informationen über Bauten und Anlagen darauf haben ..."

„Admiral, wir haben eine eingehende Kommunikation von dem Planeten. Als Ursprung haben wir eine Stadt nahe den Polarregionen ausgemacht. Dort scheinen sich viele bewohnte Gebiete zu konzentrieren. Sollen wir sie ignorieren?", meldete ein Offizier.

Potko sah kurz Minari, der den Blick regungslos erwiderte.

„Bekommen wir ein Bild, das wir auf den Projektor legen können?"

„Ja, ich muss nur einige Frequenzen anpassen."

„Dann mach das."

„Schon dabei ... eine Sekunde ... in Ordnung, die Verbindung steht, Admiral."  
>„Funktionieren die Übersetzter?"<p>

„Natürlich, ich kann dir sogar eine simultane, verzögerungsfreie Verständigung garantieren."  
>„Danke, das hört man gerne, dann stell mal durch.<p>

Es reichte das Drücken einiger Knöpfe und nach einem Flackern wandelte sich das Bild des Projektors auf dem Hauptpodest innerhalb von Sekunden von einer strategischen Karte des Tasale-Systems zu einer Abbildung die alle Anwesenden überraschte.

„Was ... was war das eben?", fragte Shepard erschüttert.

„War das etwa wieder ... eine Reaper-Waffe?", fragte Miranda sichtlich schockiert

Sie konnten kaum glauben von was sie da soeben Zeuge wurden. Ein Schlachtschiff der Asari wurde in nur einem Wimpernschlag ausgelöscht.

„EDI? Kannst du uns etwas dazu sagen?", fragte Joker.

„Eine Energiewaffe. Der genau Typ ist mir unbekannt. In meinen Datenbanken gibt es keinen Hinweis auf eine bestehende, geplante, oder experimentelle Waffe vergleichbarer Art.", erklärte EDI monoton.

„Kannst du uns ... wenigsten etwas zu der Waffe selbst sagen? Irgendwas?", kam es von Miranda.

„Wie gesagt eine Energiewaffe. Thermische Bilder zeigen das der Strahl aus reinem Plasma bestand. Das Plasma diente in erster Linie dazu dem Strahl eine Form zu geben und fungiert als Hülle. In seinem Inneren befand sich eine starke energetische Ladung, die das Plasma mit genügend Energie und Wärme speiste, um seine stabile Form aufrechtzuerhalten. Allein das Plasma könnte jedes Schiff der Allianz bereits mit einem Bruchteil seiner Kraft sofort vernichten, obwohl es nur ein stabilisierendes Element zu sein scheint. Hauptteil der Waffe ist die Energie. Der Treffer an der Destiny Redemption überging Schilde und Panzerungen und wirkte sich sofort auf das Schiff aus. Seine Stärke konnte ich nicht zuverlässig ermitteln, da sie die Leistungsfähigkeit meiner Sensoren bei weitem übertrafen .Der zuvor registrierte Energieanstieg war wahrscheinlich das Ergebnis einer Kernfusion. Hier wurde aus einer kontrollierten Kernfusion eine direkte Energiewaffe erzeugt."

„Aber ... so was ist ... unmöglich.", stotterte Miranda

„Tja, die beweisen uns grad das Gegenteil. In denen stecken mehr Überraschungen, als in so manchen Spectre.", meinte Joker und sah rüber zu Shepard.

„Ich registriere soeben eine unverschlüsselte Kommunikation zwischen der Administration Nos Astras auf Illium und einem der Superschiffe.", meldete EDI.

„Können wir da mithören?", fragte Shepard.

„Ja."

Die Morjaner waren durchaus überrascht, als der Projektor das Gesicht einer Frau darstellte.

Sie war, das mussten sie zugegeben, von makelloser Schönheit.

Abgesehen von der Tatsache das sie eine blaue Hautfarbe hatte und anstelle von Haaren auf dem Kopf sowas ähnliches wie unbewegliche Tentakel hatte, anders könnte es keiner von ihnen beschreiben.

„Mit wem spreche ich? Sind Sie für dieses Chaos verantwortlich, Mensch?", fragte eine aufgebrachte Asari.

„Admiral Potko von der Raumflotte des Morjanischen Verbunds. Ich leite diese Operation ..."  
>„Damit werden sie keineswegs davon kommen! Dafür wird die Allianz bezahlen!", fauchte die Asari sofort los.<p>

„Wir sind kein Teil irgendeiner Allianz, also halten Sie ihre Drohungen zurück, Alien, sie sind für uns ohne Belang. Ich biete Ihnen jetzt die einmalige Gelegenheit alles zu beenden. Ich fordere Ihre vollständige und bedingungslose Kapitulation ..."

Potko hatte noch nicht mal zu Ende gesprochen, da kam für ihn eine mehr als zweideutige Antwort.

„NUR ÜBER MEINE LEICHE!"

„Und das heißt ..."  
>„DAS HEISST DAS SIE ILLIUM NIEMALS BEKOMMEN WERDEN, SIE DRECKIGER PYJAK! DIESEN TAG WIRD DIE MENSCHHEIT NOCH BEREUEN! IHR HÄTTET IN EUREN HÖHLEN BLEIBEN SOLLEN, AUS DENEN IHR GEKROCHEN SEID!"<p>

„Kommando an alle Schiffe. Atomwaffen für orbitales Bombardement vorbereiten. Hauptziele sind die Bevölkerungszentren mit hoher Population. Schäden an Raumhäfen, Flugplätzen, Industriegebieten, industrieller Infrastruktur, Minen und Laboranlagen sind wenn möglich zu vermeiden."  
>„WAS? SIND SIE VÖLLIG WAHNSINNIG GEWORDEN, MENSCH?"<p>

„Ziele erfasst, Admiral.", vernahm man die Stimme eines jüngeren Offiziers.

„DAS KÖNNEN SIE NICHT TUN! DAS IST EINE GARTENWELT! SIE VERSTOSSEN DAMIT GEGEN CITADEL-GESETZE!"

„Was nutzen ihre Gesetze, wenn sie sie nicht durchsetzen können. Abschuss auf meinen Befehl."  
>„ILLIUM HAT 85 MILLIONEN EINWOHNER! FRAUEN, MÄNNER, KINDER! DAS KÖNNEN SIE NICHT MACHEN! ... PLANETARE ABWEHR! ALLES ABFEUERN! ALLES ABFEUERN!"<p>

In dem Moment konnte sich Potko ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Zu sagen auf Illium herrsche Panik war eine ganz klare Untertreibung.

Mit dem Zusammenbruch des Extranets und jeder Verbindung in den Citadel-Raum war die gesamte Geschäftswelt Illiums die sich in Nos Astra konzentrierte in einem heillosen Chaos versunken.

Jeder der Live-Ticker, Börsen, Banken und Geschäftsstellen war gezwungen seine Arbeit einzustellen und so gingen der galaktischen Geschäftswelt in jeder Sekunde Milliarden von Credits verloren.

Da war das Heule groß.

Nur eine konnte darüber nicht klagen.

Matriachin Aethyta, die Barfrau im Eternity.

Sie machte soeben das Geschäft ihres Lebens. Kaum riss die Extranetverbindung ab kamen alle Banker und Spekulanten aus ihren Löchern gekrochen, versammelten sich an ihrer Bar und betranken sich nur noch. Ohne die Möglichkeit online gehen zu können und ihre Geschäfte fortzuführen sagten etliche Finanz-VIs bereits deren Konkurs voraus. Drei dieser Finanzjongleure begingen Selbstmord, weil sie einfach nicht wussten, wie sie ihre Verluste wieder auffangen sollten, oder konnten.

Dabei war es gerade ein Volus gewesen, den Aethyta am meisten überrascht hatte.

Der war einer der ersten gewesen, der bei ihrer Bar aufkreuzte und sich ausheulte. So viel sie verstanden hatte beruhte sein Geschäft auf dem An- und Verkauf von Fertighäusern. Zuvor hatte er größere Schiffsladungen Fertighäuser billig und auf Kredit auf Thessia erworben, als der Markt nach dem Angriff auf menschliche Kolonien in den Terminus-System eingebrochen war und sie dann überteuert über zwielichtige Geschäftspartner nach Palaven verkauft, wobei sich diese schon bald als ungeeignet für die Anforderungen der Turianer erwiesen und keinen Absatz mehr auf dem Markt fanden. Der Volus nahm sie dann zum Spottpreis wieder zurück, investierte den erwirtschafteten Gewinn in weitere hochriskante Projekte und befand sich bis eben noch in einem nervenzerfetztenden Bieterduell mit anderen Händlern. Für ihn ging es dabei um einen gewaltigen Reichtum, oder den Fall in die Armut. Die Kolonisationsbemühungen der Menschen hatten wieder rapide zugenommen und der zuvor geschwächte Markt konnte die sprunghafte Nachfrage auf die Schnelle nicht befriedigen und so stand er kurz davor sich gegen die anderen Anbieter durchzusetzen und als exklusiver Händler für die Allianz ins Geschäft zu kommen. Ein dicker Gewinn war ihm so garantiert.

Kurz vor dem Zuschlag brach dann die Verbindung ab, was ihn aus dem Rennen warf und ruinierte.

Aethytas Meinung dazu war, das er entweder was bestellen, oder sich verziehen soll.

Sie hatte ihn nicht sonderlich ernst genommen.

Daraufhin kaufte sich dann der Volus in Sichtweite eine Waffe und schoss sich kurzerhand selbst in den Kopf.

Aethyta war überrascht zu sehen, das der kugelrunde Volus in seinem Exo-Anzug und den kleinen kleinen Armen tatsächlich eine Waffe bis an den Kopf heben konnte und mit seinen Stummelfingern doch tatsächlich an den Abzu kam.

Sie hatte mit einer anwesenden Bekannte, einer Asari-Jägerin, nämlich um ein paar Credits dagegen gewettet.

Jetzt war Aethyta dabei eine neue Flasche zu öffnen, da ertönte in der Nähe Gewehrfeuer, was ihre gesamte Kundschaft verscheuchte.  
>Als Verursacher machten Sie und die Jägerin ein paar Söldner der Blue Suns aus, die aus einem Nebenzimmer gestürmt kamen, und eine andere Asari – eine Justikarin.<p>

Die Söldner, zwei Batarianer, ein Mensch, ein Turianer und eine fraktionslose Asari, gingen langsam rückwärts und hielten ihre Sturmgewehre und Schroflinten auf die Justikarin gerichtet, die davon unbeeindruckt über die menschliche Leiche eines adrett gekleideten Geschäftsmannes und eines anderen Blue Suns stieg.

„Legt doch endlich mal einer die Schlampe um!", brüllte einer der Batarianer.

Davon lies sich Samara nicht beirren. Sie hatte soeben den Rädelsführer eines Entführer- und Erpresserrings mit ihrer Biotik das Genick gebrochen und war stand jetzt davor sich den Rest vorzunehmen. Eigentlich war Illium kein Einsatzgebiet für Justikare, da der Planet in den Terminus-System lag und somit offiziell neutral war. Hier hatte Samara allerdings nur die Verfolgung eines Syndikats fortgesetzt, das sich bereits in den Asari Republiken verfolgt hatte.

„Ich lasse ihnen die Wahl: Gehen sie zurück, stellen sie sich, verantworten sie sich für ihre Taten und ich gewähre ihnen ihr Leben.", sagte Samara.

„Große Töne, Justikarin. Mal sehen wie dir das hier schmeckt!", rief der Mensch und riss seine Schrotflinte hoch.

Bevor er schießen konnte schloss Samara ihn in einem Stasisfeld ein. Da rissen die anderen ihre Gewehre hoch und schossen sofort los. Samaras Barriere fing die Schüsse ab und sie erzeugte eine biotische Schockwelle, die ihre Gegner meterweit zurück warf. Mit einem biotischen Stoß schleuderte sie den eingeschlossenen Söldner durch den Raum und klatschte ihn gegen die Wand nahe einer Bar, was ihm nahezu jeden Knochen im Leib brach.

Zuversichtlich ging Samara auf die verletzten, verbliebenen Söldner zu.

„Geben sie auf. Das ist ihre Letzte Chance.", bot sie ihnen an.

Ein Angebot das die Söldner ablehnten, als einer von ihnen versuchte seine Waffe zu ziehen.

Samara beendete das mit einem Warpfeld um den Schützen, dessen kritische Masse sie kollabieren lies und eine biotische Explosion erzeugte, welche den Turianer und die beiden Batarianer tötete. Dann wandte sie sich der Asari zu.

„Ich gebe auf! Ich gebe auf!", winselte sie und Samara ging auf sie zu.

„Sie treffen die richtige Entscheidung ...", begann Samara, als plötzlich die Asari ein Messer zog und zustach.

Nur knapp konnte Samara der Attacke ausweichen. Die Klinge verfehlte sie nur um Haaresbreite.

Biotische Felder umschlossen die Asari und Samara hob sie in die Lauft. Mit ihrer Faust holte sie aus und der nachfolgende Treffer, verstärkt durch ihre Biotik, schleuderte die Asari, wie zuvor den Menschen, durch die Lounge, wo sie in einem ungünstigen Winkel eine Theke traf und sich die Wirelsäule brach.

Samara ging auf die gelähmte Asari zu und legte ihre Hände an deren Hals.

„Mögen Sie Frieden in den Armen der Göttin finden."

Mit einem einzigen Stoß brach sie ihr Genick und erlöste sie von ihren Qualen und ihrem Leben.

Samara richtete sich auf und sah wie sie von zwei weiteren Asari neben sich an der Bar angesehen wurde, eine Matriachin und eine deutlich jüngere Jägerin, die keiner Söldnergruppe anzugehören schien.

„Danke, Miststück. Du hast mir soeben das Geschäft meines Lebens versaut. Komm bitte etwas näher, dann verpass ich dir eine Kopfnuss auf die mein Vater stolz gewesen wäre.", sagte die Matriachin, was Samara durchaus überraschte.

In diesem Moment stießen zwei Polizistinnen, eine menschliche Frau und eine Asari, hinzu.

Sie waren zuletzt dabei gewesen den letzten Selbstmordfall im Eternity zu bearbeiten, als die Schüße fielen und hatten sich sofort hinter dem Tisch einer gesprengten Junggesellenparty versteckt.

Eher etwas hilflos betrachteten sie das Schlachtfeld.

Samara störte das nicht und sie machte sich daran zu gehen. Eine Sache die der Frau nicht zu passen schien und sie wollte nach Samara greifen, wurde aber von ihrer Kollegin zurückgehalten.

„Bist du lebensmüde? Das ist eine Justikarin!", sagte die Asari, woraufhin ihre Kollegin sie etwas irrtiert ansah.

„Verzeihen Sie ... Justikarin ... wären Sie bereit ... eine Aussage ... zu Protokoll zu geben ... um die Vorkommnisse aufzuklären ... mehr wollen wir nicht.", fuhr die Asari leise fort.

„Meine Arbeit ist getan und bevor ich diese Welt verlasse werde ich ihnen diesen Gefallen tun.", erwiderte Samara.

„Dafür danke ich Ihnen, Justikarin. Bitte warten Sie draußen. Wir kommen gleich auf Sie zurück."  
>Samara nickte und verließ das Eternity , wo sie vor dessen Haupteingang auf der Handelsebene stehen blieb. Samara lehnte sich an ein Geländer und betrachtete Nos Astras Skyline. Dabei wunderte sie sich, als sie sich umsah. Neben sich sah sie eine Asari, zusammen mit einem Menschen, der ihre gemeinsame Tochter auf den Schultern trug, während es auf den unteren Plätzen und um sie herum aussah, als sei Anarchie ausgebrochen.<p>

Die beiden Polizistinnen forderten derweil Verstärkung an, sperrten den „Tatort" ab und nahmen die Personalien der Anwesenden auf. Derweil klärte die Asari ihre Kollegin über den besonderen Status der Justikare auf, was bei ihr für mehrfach überraschte Gesichter sorgte.

„Justikarin!", vernahm Samara plötzlich und drehte sich um.

Die Matriachin und die Jägerin waren ihr gefolgt.

„Die Sache ist noch nicht vorbei, Justikarin. Sie haben mir soeben den besten Tag aller Zeiten versaut. Hätten Sie nicht einfach warten können, bis die meine Bestände leergesoffen haben?"

Samara schwieg und betrachtete die Matriachin genauer. Eine Feindin schien sie nicht zu sein, trotz ihres aufbrausendem Verhaltens. Ihr augenscheinliches Gefolge, die Jägerin, zeigte keine Anzeichen von Feindseligkeit, sondern schien das ganz eher mit Humor zu nehmen.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Samara nach einem kurzen Blick zur Seite.

„Falls Sie es noch nicht mitbekommen haben.", begann Aethyta. „Aber das ganze Extranet ist zusammengebrochen. Jeder der darüber irgendwie sein Geld verdient heult sich jetzt die Seele aus dem Leib und ertränkt seine Sorgen im Alkohol. Und das bei mir! Bis Sie natürlich auftauchen mussten!"

„Ich tat nur meine Pflicht.", sagte Samara.

Dennoch war sie überrascht. Sie konnte sich auf Anhieb nicht daran erinnern, wann das Extranet zum letzten Mal einen derartigen Ausfall hatte, zumal nicht klar war, ob sich der Ausfall nur auf Illium beschränkt, oder gleich mehrere Systeme erfasst hatte.

„Sonst noch was?", fragte Aethyta rhetorisch und stöhnte entnervt auf, als sie sich ebenfalls an das Geländer lehnte.

Bereits kurze Zeit später kam eine der Polizistinnen zu ihnen.

„Justikarin? Wir würden jetzt sehr gerne Ihre Aussage aufnehmen.", bot die Asari und Samara nickte.

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig!", rief Aethyta Samara hinterher, als diese an ihr vorbei schritt, bis beide ein eigenartiges Rumoren vernahmen.

„Was war das?", hört man den Mann mit seiner Tochter fragen.

Die eben noch so gelassen wirkte Jägerin versteifte sich und zeigte auf kleine Lichtblitze am Horizont.

„Planetengeschütze.", sagte sie, als die beiden Asari zurück kamen und neugierig in die selbe Richtung sahen.

„Das ist die planetare Abwehr. Warum haben die das Feuer eröffnet?", erwiderte Aethyta.

Darauf hatte keiner eine Antwort und still sahen sie zu, wie die schweren Massebeschleuniger einen Schuss nach dem anderen abgaben.

„Mama, Papa, guckt mal, Sternschnuppen! Ich wünsch mir was!", rief die junge Asari auf den Schultern des Menschen und alle sahen hoch.

Vom Himmel fielen mehrere leuchtende Objekte, die einen hellen Schweif hinter sich herzogen.

Langsam weiteten sich ihre Augen, als sie merkten, dass diese „Sternschnuppen" genau auf die Geschütze zuhielten." 

Die in diesem Moment aufheulenden Sirenen nahmen sie kaum noch wahr.

Bevor irgendeiner etwas sagen konnte erfüllte ein bedrohliches Leuchten den Horizont.

In dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde entstanden mehrere Stern und wandelten sich in alles vernichtende Feuerbälle.

Eine Atomexplosion nach der anderen lies ihre gesamte tödliche Energie frei.

Auf die Entfernung betrachtet waren die Lichter kaum größer als ein brennendes Streichholz. Es reichte bereits die Hand zu heben, um alles zu verdecken, doch ausblenden konnte es keiner mehr.

Die Waffen schlugen genau auf Bodenhöhe neben den Geschützen ein und erzeugten kilometergroße Feuerbälle. Die schwer befestigten und gehärteten Stellungen waren dem kaum gewachsen und jede wurde nach mehreren Treffern eingeschmolzen.

Auf ganz Illium schlugen in Massen thermonukleare Waffen ein, deren Sprengkraft zwischen einigen hundert Kilotonnen und mehreren Megatonnen variierte.

Die planetare Verteidung verstummte.

Nos Astra und andere Städte blieben unberührt.

„Diese ausgekochten Schweinehunde.", kommentierte Shepard die Ereignisse.

Er hatte ernsthaft geglaubt die Morjaner, den Ursprung des Namens interessierte ihn sehr, wären tatsächlich so würden wie angekündigt ohne zu zögern ihre Atomwaffen gegen bewohnte Gebiet einsetzen.

Ein Vorwand.

Mit dieser perfiden Taktik hatten sie Illiums planetare Abwehr aufgescheucht und ihnen eine dicke Zielscheibe auf den Rücken gemalt. Ihre Atomwaffen erledigten dann den Rest.

Doch ideal war es keineswegs.

Zusammen mit den Fehlschüssen hatte Illium hunderte nuklearer Treffer einstecken müssen, die auf Bodenhöhe detonierten, gewaltige Krater in die Oberfläche rissen und tonnenweise radioaktiv verseuchte Erde in die Luft schleuderten, die schon bald als gesundheitgefährender Fallout auf dem ganzen Planeten niedergehen und ihn unbewohnbar machen würde.

Sie hatten keinen Massenmord angerichtet, aber dafür eine Gartenwelt ruiniert, die Jahrhunderte zur Regeneration brauchen würde, nur um allein schon die gröbsten Schäden zu beseitigen.

Ein ebenso unverzeihliches Vorgehen.

„Erneuter Kommunikationsaufbau zwischen Nos Astra und den Morjanern.", meldete EDI.

„Eingehende Nachricht, Admiral Potko. Es ist wieder das Alien.", meldete eine morjanische Offzierin.

Potko überlegte, ob er darauf wirklich antworten sollte, immerhin war die Angelegenheit jetzt mehr als klar.

Seine Gedanken galten vorwiegend den drei verlorenen Kreuzern und dem Schlachtschiff, welches schwer beschädigt wurde, als ein Geschoss genau im rechten Winkel auf die Panzerung traf.

„Stall sie durch.", entschied er sich letztendlich.

Auf dem Projektor erschien dann wieder das Gesicht der Asari, die sichtlich niedergeschlagen wirkte.

„Sie haben gewonnen ... wir geben auf ... Illium ... gehört ihnen."

Potko schwieg und betrachtete weiterhin still die Projektion, dann wandte er sich seinen Offizieren zu.

„Atomwaffen für erneutes orbitales Bombardement vorbereiten. Hauptziele sind weiterhin die Bevölkerungszentren, weitere Ziele sind militärische Installationen und Basen. Schäden an Raumhäfen, Flugplätzen, Industriegebieten, Minen und Forschungsanlagen sind zu vermeiden."; wies Potko an.

„Zu Befehl!", kam es zackig von den Offzieren.

„Wa ... was ... was machen Sie da? Sie ... Sie haben gewonnen! Wir geben doch auf! Warum ... tun Sie das nur?", hörte man von der Asari.

„Wir gaben Ihnen die Chance, Alien, und Sie wiesen sie ab. Jetzt bezahlen Sie den Preis dafür. Er ist an der Zeit das ihr euren Platz in der Galaxie kennen lernt – unter unseren Stiefeln, denn wir vergeben nicht und wir vergessen nicht und bereuen erst recht nicht."  
>„Nein ... bitte ... wir ...", waren ihre letzten Worte, als die Verbindung gekappt wurde.<p>

„Ziele ausgewählt.", sagte ein Offizier.

„Feuer."

Die ersten nuklearen Treffer gegen Illium hatte kaum jemand mitbekommen, da sie vorwiegend die Äquatorregion trefen, doch die atomaren Schläge gegen Illiums Verteidigung hatten die Millionenmetropolen und allem voran Nos Astra ins Chaos gestürzt.

Auf den Straßen rannten alle möglichen Spezies panisch umher, oder standen nur wie angewurzelt da und starrten geschockt auf die dunklen Pilzwolken, die am Horizont aufstiegen. Selbst Samar, Aethyta und die Jägerin standen sprachlos da und sahen hoch. Jahrhunderte hatten sie hinter sich gebracht und unzählige Kriege überstanden, doch selbst dieser Anblick lies das Blut in ihren Adern gefrieren. Genauso wie bei vielen anderen.

Man hätte meinen können gerade diese eine Citadel-Konvention würden sogar hier draußen irgendeine Bedeutung finden.

Versuche der Polizistin ihre Zentral zu erreichen blieben erfolglos. Alle Leitungen waren bereits hoffnungslos überlastet.

Ein klägliches Winseln und Wimmern zog die Aufmerksamkeit von Aethyta und Samara auf sich. Die eine Asari und der Mensch hatten sich an die Wand gedrückt, kauerten am Boden und hielten ihre gemeinsame Tochter fest, dessen junger Verstand das ganze Ausmaß nicht erfassen konnte.  
>„Sternschnuppen! Ganz, ganz viele Sternschnuppen!", sagte die junge Asari plötzlich.<p>

In diesem Moment weiteten alle ihre Augen.

Samara und Aethyta starrten sich mit offenen Mündern an und sahen hoch.

Sie wussten bereits was da auf sie zu kam.

Vom Himmel fielen weitere Bomben, mehr als sie zählen konnten.

Und dieses Mal zielten sie auf Nos Astra.

Der Flugabwehr gelang es einzelne Sprengköpfe vor dem Einschlag zu zerstören, nur das reichte nicht.

Ohne das auch nur irgendjemand etwas dagegen tun konnte trafen die Waffen dicht besiedeltes Gebiet und setzten ihre alles vernichtende Kettenreaktion in Gang.

Atomexplosionen erfassten ganze Stadtviertel Nos Astras. Hochhäuser die seit Jahrhunderten Bestand hatten verschwanden in den Feuerbällen und stürzten ein. Millionen Seelen verdampften, verbrannten augenblicklich zu Asche.

Eine Bombe nach der anderen schlug zwischen den Gebäuden ein und erfasste den ganzen Horizont in einem einzigen nuklearen Inferno.

Die ersten Schläge betrafen nur die Außenbezirke, doch weitere Treffer fraßen sich immer tiefer in Nos Astra hinein.  
>Samara, Aethyta und die anderen hielten sich die Hände vor die Augen und wandten sich ab, so hell war das Licht der immer näher kommenden Detonationen.<p>

Dann traf sie eine Schockwelle, die sie von den Füßen hob.

„Schwere Schäden in allen bewohnten Gebieten Illiums. Zivile Verluste werden auf 90 % kalkuliert. Der Planet ist wahrscheinlich erst im nächsten Jahrtausend wieder bewohnbar.", meldete EDI.

„Unfassbar.", kommentierte das Joker.

Shepard sagte nichts. Er saß einfach nur da, die Arme auf den Lehnen abgestürzt, den Kopf in den Händen versunken, während ihm eine Träne übers Gesicht lief.

Der Verlust von Illiums Flotte und vor allem der Destiny Redemption war bereits eine Tragödie, doch das hier, der Tod von Millionen, er verkam zu einer perfiden Statistik, die man nicht mehr begreifen konnte.

Shepard sah sich um.

Die Normandy lag noch immer halbwegs sicher zwischen den Trümmern der zerstörten Raumstation und trotz der Entfernung konnten sie die aufblitzenden Treffer auf Illium erkennen.

„Auch wir ... haben ... Verluste.", begann Miranda.

„Mess Sergeant Rupert Gardner befand sich auf der Raumstation zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffes. Crewman Thomas Hawthorne und Richard Hadley hielten sich im Hangar auf und untersuchten die Schäden am Rumpf. Schäden an den Masseeffektgeneratoren konnten den Atmosphärenverlust nicht verhindern und tragen so die Hauptschuld an ihrem Tod.", erklärte EDI.

Shepard nahm es war, schwieg aber.

Er versuchte zu begreifen was um sie herum geschah.

Da draußen existierte eine zweite menschliche Zivilisation, die soeben Illium in den nuklearen Holocaust gestürzt hatte. Damit würden sie einen Krieg auslösen, der die ganze Galaxie erfassen könnte. Egal was ihrer Kolonie widerfahren sein mag, das rechtfertige keineswegs dieses Vorgehen. Dafür würden viele die Menschheit verantwortlich machen

Und der Zeitpunkt könnte gar nicht besser sein.

Denn da draußen lauerten weiterhin die Reaper.

Die Galaxie würde beträchtlich geschwächt sein, wenn sie auftauchen.

Alles Zufall?

„Joker, bringen sie uns zur Citadel.", sagte Shepard leise.

Der sah kurz hinüber und überprüfte dann die Systeme der Normandy.

„Ein Triebwerk ist hin, der Tarnmodus funktioniert nicht mehr, die kinetischen Barrieren erreichen gerade mal Mindestniveau, offen gesagt: wie sind am Arsch. Wir können froh sein, wenn wie überhaupt in die Nähe eines Massenportals kommen. Wenigstens funktionieren die ÜLG-Antriebe noch."

Auf Jokers Analyse musste Miranda stöhnen.

„Verdammt.",

„Tatsächlich besteht eine reelle Chance zu entkommen. Das nächstgelegene Massenportal führt in den Raum der Asari-Republiken, von wo aus wir über den turianischen Raum die Citadel erreichen können. Nahe des Portals habe ich die Präsenz eines einzigen schweren Linienschiffes ausgemacht. Es greift Frachter, Fregatten und Schiffe aller anderen Art an, zivile und militärische. Diese Form der Beschäftigung erhöht unseren Chancen zu entkommen beträchtlich.", erklärte EDI.

„Hällst du das für eine gute Idee?", fragte Joker.

„Sie sind verloren, dagegen können wir nichts mehr ausrichten. Unsere vorrangige Sorge ist in erster Linie unser Überleben."  
>Shepard sah kurz hinüber und nickte.<br>„in Ordnung, Commander. Ich setzte den Kurs."

„Alle Ziele angegriffen und ausgeschaltet. Der gesamte Raum um Iljum steht unter unserer Kontrolle und die Invasionsflotte ist ebenfalls eingetroffen, Admiral.", meldete einer der morjanischen Offiziere.

„Es läuft alles nach Plan.", merkte Minari an. „Wir machen weiter wie gehabt. Ist die Pulsar weiterhin einsatzbereit?"

Natürlich, Minari."

„Sehr gut. Sie soll ich jetzt dem nächsten Primärziel annehmen und Iljum ... beginnt mit der Invasion. Hiermit geben ich den Befehl zur Durchführung einer Exodus-Order."

Potko salutierte und gab die entsprechenden Befehle aus.

Nur langsam richtete sich Samara auf.

Sie spürte wie ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte. Nicht stark, aber spürbar. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern.

Was war passiert?

Als sie den dunklen Horizont erblickte fiel es ihr wieder ein und sie stand auf.

Ihr erster Blick galt der ursprünglichen Skyline Nos Astras.

Zumindest dem was davon übrig geblieben war.

Für den Moment wusste sie nicht wo sie war.

Sie hätte auf Tuchanka sein können.

Einen Unterschied hätte sie nicht bemerkt.

Ganze Bezirke waren verschwunden, ausgelöscht, völlig ausradiert, ersetzt durch riesige Ruinen, flache, schuttbedeckte Ebenen, verbrannte Erde und jede Menge Krater. Der Himmel hatte sich komplett verdunkelt, nur hier und da stießen ein paar Sonnenstrahlen durch die verrußten Wolken.

Bis auf ein paar einzelne Flecken war alles zerstört worden.

Seit einem halben Jahrtausend hatte die Kolonie auf Illium nun bestand.

Innerhalb von Sekunde wurde alles vernichtet.

Es war ein vollkommen verstörender, surreal erscheinender Anblick.

Langsam kamen die letzten Momente wieder in ihr hoch.

Eine Atombombe, eine deutlich kleinere, vielleicht schwächer als der Schuss eines Schlachtschiffes, war unweit de Innenstadt nahe den flachen Kuppeln zweier Tagungszentren eingeschlagen, die man vom Raumhafen aus sehen konnte, und hatte sie zum Einsturz gebracht.

Ihr Blickfeld durchflog soeben ein Frachter der Kowloon-Klasse, der soeben vom Raumhafen gestartet war, und wohl nur noch weg wollte. Bevor er überhaupt irgendwie Fahrt aufnehmen konnte, traf ihn eine Rakete die sein Heck zerrieß und er stürzte ab.

Samara sah wie kleinere, deutlich schlankere Flugzeuge mit einem Donner vorbei zogen und andere Objekte angriffen. Raumschiffe, Shuttles und jedes andere Luftfahrzeug. Sie machten da keinen Unterschied.

Sie räumten den Weg frei für weitaus dickere und größere Raumschiffe, die sich im Landeanflug auf Nos Astra befanden. Sie gingen in den zerstörten Gebieten nieder und einige der Schiffe, es war leicht zu erkennen, das das Landungsschiffe waren, landeten sogar in Sichtweite des Raumhafens. Instinktiv nahm sich Samara das Scharfschützengewehr der Jägerin, die Aethyta aufhalf, und blickte durch dessen Visier. Sie sah wie sich mehrere Klappen an den gelandeten Schiffe öffneten und schwarze Gestalten und Fahrzeuge sie verließen. Sie zoomte näher heran und erkannte erste Details. Die Fahrzeuge waren uralte Panzer, die noch mit Kettenantrieb arbeiteten, wovon mancher sogar einen übergroßen Geschützturm besaß. Die dabei befindlichen Soldaten waren ein geradezu archaischer Anblick. Komplett in eine schwarze Rüstung gekleidet, das Gesicht verdeckt durch Gasmasken, auf denen ein weißer Totenschädel prangerte war. Mit alten Sturmgewehren im Anschlag setzten sie ihren Fuß auf Illiums Boden und bezogen Stellung um den Platz herum. Dabei schien sie auch von Mechs unterstützt zu werden. Sie erkannte einige Maschinen die größer waren als ein Loki-Mech, aber deutlich kleiner als ein YMIR. Sie erinnerten sie eher an Golems aus der menschlichen Mythologie, bewaffnet mit Miniguns. Es dauerte nicht lange, da sah Samara wie erste Einwohner und Zivilisten etwas zögerlich aus ihrem Versteck hervor kamen.

Ein kleines Menschenkind erschien , das wohl nach seinen Eltern zu suchen schien, und blieb erschrocken vor einem der Soldaten stehen, der für das Kind wohl direkt aus einem Alptraum entsprungen sein musste. Der Soldat starrte das Kind für einen Moment an, bis er plötzlich mit seinem Gewehr zielte und ihm in den Kopf schoss.

Kaum gerieten die Einwohner in das Blickfeld der unbekannten ausschwärmenden Truppen wurden sie niedergeschoßen. Die Soldaten und Panzer eröffneten sofort mit ihren Gewehren, Geschützen, ja sogar Flammenwerfern das Feuer und begannen alles und jeden ohne Gnade abzuschlachten.

Dank des ÜLG-Antriebs war das Erreichen des Massenportals kein Problem für die Normandy, das Passieren allerdings schon.

Wie angekündigt hatte ein einzelner morjanischer Kreuzer dort Stellung bezogen und feuerte auf jeden in seiner Nähe. Aktuell zeigte er der Normandy nur sein Heck und schien abzuziehen. Erst ein zweiter Blick zeigte das sich vor dem Kreuzer noch vier Zerstörer tummelten, die alle zusammen einen größeren Konvoi aufrieben. Die Frachter hatten wohl versucht sich auszuteilen, um so bessere Chancen für die Flucht zu haben.

Ein Fehler.

Gegen die überlegene Bewaffnung der morjanischen Schiffe hatten sie keine Chance.

Joker beschleunigte die Normandy so weit es die Triebwerke zuliessen und hielt auf das Massenportal zu.

„Morjanische Schiffe haben uns entdeckt. Sie drehen bei. Gehen jetzt auf Abfangkurs.", meldete EDI.

„Oh ... nein ...", stotterte Miranda.

Joker hielt schnurstracks auf das Massenportal zu und holte alles aus der Normandy raus was ging.

„Morjanische Schiffe drehen ab. Sie brachen die Verfolgung ab.", kam es plötzlich wieder von EDI.

„Warum sollten sie das tun? Wir sitzen praktisch auf dem Präsentierteller!", stieß Joker fast schon protestartig auf.

„Egal! Fliegen Sie durch, es sei denn sie wollen abgeschossen werden!", rief Miranda.

Ohne auch nur einen einzigen Treffer einstecken zu müssen passierte die Normandy das Massenportal und nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später waren sie im Citadel-Raum angekommen, im Hoheitsgebiet der Asari-Republiken.

Scanner zeigten das hier die Welt noch in Ordnung war. Nahe des Portals patrouillierten einige Fregatten und Kreuzer und morjanische Schiffe waren auch nicht vor Ort. Der Angriff schien sich nur auf das Tasale-System zu beschränken.

Erleichtert atmeten alle auf.

„Wow, ich kann kaum glauben, das wir das überlebt haben.", sagte Joker.

„Meinen Berechnungen zur Folge waren unsere Überlebenschance gleich Null. Es ergibt keinen Sinn warum die Morjaner den Angriff abbrachen.", erwiderte EDI.

„Wenn kümmert das. Setzen Sie Kurs auf die Citadel.", wies Miranda an.

„Sehr gerne.", sagte Joker und kümmerte sich daran.

Derweil legte Miranda ihre Hand auf Shepards Schulter und beide sahen sich an.

„Es ist vorbei.", sagte sie.

„Das bezweifle ich.", lautete Shepards Antwort.

„Moment. Die Scanner haben hier ein Objekt erfasst ... VERDAMMT!", stieß Joker plötzlich aufgeregt auf und drehte die Normandy herum.

„Nein.", sagte Shepard leise.

Durch das Massenportal war ihnen ein Schiff gefolgt.

Ein morjanisches Supperschlachtschiff hatte seinen Weg in den Citadel-Raum gefunden.

Sie sahen wie es langsam einen neuen Kurs einschlug und beschleunigte.

„Unter Berücksichtung des aktuellen Kurs des Schiffes ist anzunehmen das es durch weitere Massenportale tiefer in den Citadel-Raum vorstoßen will. Sein Ziel ist sehr wahrscheinlich die Citadel."


	15. Exodus

Dieses Kapitel hat sich etwas verzögert. Ich hatte mir dieses Mal etwas Zeit gelassen. Eine Woche mal ausgespannt. Mir ist klar, dass ich mit dem letzten Kapitel das ein oder andere Tabu gebrochen haben, aber was soll ich dazu sagen. Die Morjaner sollen als absolut abartig dargestellt werden, die man einfach nur hassen soll.

In der Hinsicht bin ich mit meiner Arbeit aber zufrieden, obwohl das Ergebnis so mancher als etwas fragwürdig ansehen mag.

Dann wünsche ich euch mal viel Spass beim lesen.

Shepard hatte schon vielen Gefahren ins Auge geblickt.

Zu vielen könnte man meinen.

Jeder Bedrohung war er mutig entgegen getreten und jede hatte er bisher bezwungen, egal wie schlecht die Chancen standen.

Nur dieses Mal war er machtlos.

Vollkommen hilflos musste Shepard mitansehen wie eines der mächtigsten Kriegsschiffe das das Universum jemals gesehen hatte seinen Weg in den Citadel-Raum gefunden hatte.

Ein morjanisches Superschlachtschiff mit den unvorstellbaren Ausmaßen eines Massenportals und mehr Feuerkraft, als die gesamte Allianz jemals aufbieten könnte.

„Die Citadel? Bist du dir da sicher?", fragte Shepard.

„Es ist nur eine Möglichkeit, aber die wahrscheinlichste. Andere mögliche Ziele sind Thessia, Palaven, oder die Erde.", erklärte EDI.

„Grundgütiger!", stieß Shepard aus. „Wir müssen sofort eine Warnung raus schicken ... An alle! Absolut alles und jeden!"

„EDI, erstell eine Nachricht mit dem Raumschiff und allen wichtigen Daten die wir bisher haben.", befahl Miranda.

„Bereits versucht, leider nicht möglich. Selbst in diesem System reagiert das Extranet ebenfalls nicht."

„Aber wie ... das Schiff! Es muss mit Störsendern bestückt sein!"

„Nein, das Schiff ist dafür nicht verantwortlich. Analysen die ich bereits im Tasale-System gestartet habe zeigen das dies über die gewöhnliche Form einer militärischen Störung weit hinaus geht. Hier haben wir eine äußerst fortgeschrittene Form von Manipulation des gesamten Datenverkehrs."  
>„Kannst du uns das genauer erklären, ED?I", bat Shepard.<p>

„Natürlich. Anders als es erscheinen mag wird der gesamte Datenverkehr des Extranets nicht gestört, sondern umgeleitet und durch das hohe Datenaufkommen entsteht eine Überlastung, die es unerreichbar macht. Ich habe mehrere Suchprogramme entdeckt, fortschrittlicher als alles was wir kennen, selbstständig denkende und handelnde elektronische Wesen, KIs die nicht an Quantenprozessoren gebunden sind, reine Software, ohne die Notwendigkeit für Hardware. Sie schreiben die Prioritätskategorien aller Daten komplett um, kopieren sie und schicken alles ins Tasale-System. Dabei schöpfen sie die gesamte Bandbreite ab. Sogar sämtliche Citadel-, Spectres-, STG- und Militär-Kommunikation wird so unterbunden.  
>„Sind die ... Wie ... wie fortschrittlich sind diese KIs ... um das zu schaffen.", fragte Miranda.<p>

„Es sind fast schon eigene Entitäten. Uns um Jahrhunderte voraus. Sie scheinen nur am Sammeln von Daten interessiert zu sein, ansonsten könnten sie die ganze Galaxie lahmlegen. Sogar Computerviren schreiben sie einfach um und neutralisieren sie."

„Was für Daten betrifft es?", ergänzte Shepard.

„Alles."  
>„Wie alles?"<p>

„Alle Datenbanken mit denen das Extranet verbunden ist werden angesprochen und versenden automatisch alle ihre Speicher. Sie reichen von einfachen Nachrichten, über Enterainmentprodukte bis hin zu sensiblen strategisch Informationen."

„Sogar Pornos?", fragte Joker.

„Ja.", bestätigte EDI nüchtern.

„Von was für sensiblen Informationen reden wir hier?", fragte Shepard spürbar nervös.

„Einsatzberichte, Flottenstärken, militärische Anlagen, experimentelle Forschung, Kampfdoktrinen, Schlachtpläne, Mobilisierungsprotokolle, Gefahrenanalysen, industrielle und militärische Kapazitäten von Heimatwelten und Kolonien, absolut alles von allen Völkern. Viele Daten sind streng geheim und hochgradig verschlüsselt nach den neusten und modernsten Techniken. Selbst die Salarianer wären dazu nicht in der Lage, zumal ein Großteil der sensiblen Daten aus ihren Speichern stammt. Ihre Firewalls waren innerhalb des Bruchteils einer Sekunde durchbrochen."

Shepard, Joker und Miranda klappte der Mund auf.

„Heißt das ... die Morjaner wissen jetzt alles über uns ... und die Galaxie?", fragte Shepard.

„Noch nicht, innerhalb der nächsten Stunde schon. Ihre bisherigen Suchroutinen erfassen absolut alle Daten und ziehen daher im Durchschnitt 40 Zetabyte pro Sekunde. Eine Sortierung findet kaum statt"

„Können wir dagegen nicht irgendetwas unternehmen ... sie vielleicht irgendwie ausbremsen, oder so? Können wir da nicht irgendetwas machen?", fragte Miranda.

„Jokers private Datensammlungen umfassen sieben Zetabyte. Ihr Einsatz würde die Morjaner um weniger als eine Sekunde ausbremsen. Es besteht die Gefahr das ich dabei von den künstlichen Entitäten als Gegner erkannt werde. Bisweilen zeigen sie kein Anzeichen eines aggressiven, oder zerstörerischen Verhaltens. Ich habe zur Sicherheit unser System dahingehen abgeschottet und alle Extranetknoten an Bord der Normandy abgeschaltet."

Miranda und Shepard sahen kurz zu Joker und verwarfen dann den Gedanken wieder. Dann starrten sie einfach nur das Superschlachtschiff an und wussten nicht, was sie jetzt noch machen sollten, oder konnten.

Im Angesicht dieser Bedrohung waren sie nur kleine Fische.

Das galaktische Aquarium hatte einen neuen Artgenossen bekommen.

Einen wahren Killerhai mit gewaltigen Zähnen, die er jedoch nur zu zeigen schien.

„Grenzschutz der Asari nähert sich dem morjanischen Linienschiff.", meldete plötzlich EDI.

„WAS? SIND DIE VERRÜCKT?", stieß Miranda aus.

„Scheinbar.", sagte Joker flopsig.

„Wir müssen sie waren! Die bringen sich selbst um und wissen es noch nicht einmal!", sagte Shepard.

„Bereits dabei, aber die Asari reagieren nicht. Theoretisch befinden sie und wir uns bereits in ihrer Schussreichweite und trotzdem zeigen die Morjaner kein Anzeichen von Feindseligkeit.", meldete EDI.

Stumm beobachteten sie die Jäger, Fregatten und Kreuzer der Asari, die sich immer weiter dem Superschlachtschiff annäherten und begannen es zu umkreisen. Die Morjaner reagierten darauf gar nicht – wie ein Elefant, der von Fliegen umschwärmt wurde. Sie ignorierten ihre Verfolger vollständig und setzten ihren Weg unbeirrt fort.

Völlig unverständlich war ihr passives Verhalten.

Hatten sie eben noch das Tasale-System ausradiert zeigten sie sich hier vollkommen unbekümmert.

„Die Asari beginnen das Schiff zu scannen. Keine Reaktion von Seiten der Morjaner.

„Ob die sich wirklich so einfach in die Karten schauen lassen?", mutmaßte Joker.

„Ich weiß nicht ... halten wir uns erstmal auf Distanz und sehen was passiert. Wenn sie es uns tatsächlich so einfach machen, dann sollten wir es ausnutzen."

Kaum hatte Shepard seine Ausführungen beendet verschwand das morjanische Superschlachtschiff ohne Vorwarnung spurlos vor ihren Augen aus dem bekannten Raum. Es verschwand plötzlich von einer Sekunde auf die andere, ohne das man sagen konnte wie. War es eben noch da nahm jetzt gähnende Leere seinen Platz ein.

Ziemlich verdutzt blickten sie drein und wussten nicht was man machen sollte.

„Äh ... spinn ich jetzt, oder ist das Teil grad verschwunden?", äußerte Joker.

„Die Frage stelle ich mir im Moment auch ... EDI?", erwiderte Miranda.

„Darüber habe ich keine Daten ... das Schiff ist spurlos verschwunden ... ich habe dafür keine Antwort?".

Stumm betrachteten sie die leblose und verwirrende Szenerie. Das Schiff war vollkommen verschwunden. Minutenlang überprüften sie mit sämtlichen aktiven und passiven Sensoren, visuelle, termische und Funkwellen-Detektoren, sowie Radar und Ladar den Raum und trotzdem erhielten sie keine Daten.

„Vielleicht ... eine aktive Tarnung?", mutmaßte Miranda.

„Bei einem Schiff dieser Größe ... unmöglich.", erwiderte Joker.

„Naja, wer weiß was die sonst noch alles in ihren Arsenalen verstecken.", meinte Shepard nebenbei.

„Ich registriere soeben erhöhten Funkverkehr des Asari-Grenzschutzes von einem der Massenportale. Dort ist soeben das morjanische Schiff erschienen. Meldungen zur Folge erschien es aus dem Nichts.", sagte EDI.

„Sofort hinterher!", befahl Shepard.

Joker fuhr den ÜLG-Antrieb hoch und flog zum selben Massenportal. Bei ihrem Eintreffen, kostbare Zeit später, fanden sie das Superschlachtschiff nicht vor. Das hatte, wie man dem Funkverkehr entnehmen konnte, längst das Portal passiert, was man ebenfalls tat, genauso wie Dutzende weiterer Schiffe der Asari. Kaum auf der anderen Seite angekommen sahen sie noch für einen kurzen Moment die glühenden Hecktriebwerke des Superschlachtschiffes bis es plötzlich wieder verschwand.

Ausgehend von der Ausrichtung des Schiffes konnten sie sein nächstes Ziel bestimmen, welches ein weiteres Massenportal war, das sie noch tiefer in den Citadel-Raum brachte, vor allem in den der Asari und immer näher an die Grenze der Turianer.

Wieder aktivierten sie ihre ÜLG-Antriebe und nach bangen Minuten des Fluges erreichten sie das Massenportal, nur dieses Mal war das Superschlachtschiff nicht vor Ort.

Es vergingen weitere quälend lange Minuten des Wartens bis es plötzlich auftauchte. Man hatte schon vermutet das man es verpasst hätte, oder das es einen anderen Kurs eingeschlagen hätte, nur jetzt zeigte sich, das der eigenartige ÜLG-Antrieb des Superschlachtschiffes etwas langsamer war wie der eines Allianz-Schlachtschiffes. Selbst die Normandy wäre um ein Vielfaches flotter, wäre sie nicht beschädigt

Das mag zwar rückständig erscheinen, doch das war in jeder Hinsicht besorgniserregend.

Alle ÜLG-Antriebe basieren auf der Masseneffekttechnologie und benötigen erhebliche Mengen Element Zero und Energie für ihren Betrieb, die sich abhängig von der Geschwindigkeit und der zu bewegenden Masse exponentiell steigert. Daher verursachen Träger und Schlachtschiffe gewaltige Kosten. Unter diesen Gesichtspunkten war das Tempo des morjanischen Superschlachtschiffes rekordverdächtig.

„Die müssen ja einen gewaltigen Element Zero-Kern haben.", meinte Miranda dazu.

„Vorausgesetzt sie haben einen. Scannen wir das Schiff. Ich will endlich Klarheit.", wies Shepard an.

Vorsichtig näherten sie sich dem Superschlachtschiff an. Obwohl bereits Dutzende weitere Schiffe es umkreisten, vor allem Asari, aber inzwischen auch ein paar Turianer und Salarianer, flog die Angst mit.

Die Bewaffnung, die man schon aus der Ferne erkennen konnte, war beängstigend. Sie sah zwar aus wie die alten Artilleriegeschütze, die man einem alten maritimen Kriegsschiff geklaut hatte, nur das täuschte und sie wussten es.

Hier versteckte sich High-Tech hinter einem uralten Design.

Dieses eine einzige Schiff könnte locker mit der gesamten Allianz-Navy aufnehmen und auch der turianischen Flotte so richtig den Tag versauen.

„Intensive Scans laufen.", begann EDI. „Bewaffnung besteht vorwiegend aus konventionellen und kinetischen Geschützen, Railguns und Gaussgeschütze, Laserwaffen und Raketen.

„Das ist nicht wirklich was neues.", erwiderte Miranda.

„Wie sieht es mit der Bewaffnung aus? Wie setzt sie sich zusammen?", fragte Shepard.  
>„Tausende Anti-Schiffsgeschütze, hunderte Punktverteidungssysteme, etliche schwere Laserwaffen, mindestens acht pro Seite, zwei Fusionskanonen, sowie Raketenbatterien für maximal 120.000 Raketen. Nur 40% von ihnen weißen eine nukleare Bewaffnung auf. Schätzungsweise 50.000 Stück."<p>

Ihre Augen weiteten sich bis zum Anschlag.

50.000 Atomwaffen.

Das war absoluter Wahnsinn.

Dieses eine Schiff war noch tödlicher bestückt als die Erde während der Hochzeiten des Kalten Krieges. Es besaß locker so viele Atomwaffen an Bord wie die Supermächte USA und Sowjetunion in ihren Arsenalen.

„Wenn die so stark bewaffnet sind, warum haben sie dieses Arsenal nicht schon bei Illium eingesetzt?", fragte Miranda.

„Wer weiß schon was in deren Köpfen vorgeht. Egal, mach bitte weiter, EDI.", sagte Shepard.

„Die Panzerung ist stellenweise zwischen 20 und 40 Meter dick. Ihr Zusammensetzung ist ein hochverdichtetes Gemisch aus Eisen, Blei, Titan, Keramik, Aluminium, Wolfram und einer Anzahl anderer Stoffe die in meinen Datenbanken nicht vorkommen. Kinetische Schilde sind nicht vorhanden, aber ich registriere ein ungewöhnliches, magnetisches Feld, das wie eine Blase um das Schiff liegt. Thermische Signaturen sind gewaltig und übersteigen durchschnittliche Schiffswerte unter Last um ein Vielfaches. Ihre Kühlsysteme weisen einen hohen Entwicklungsstand auf. Lebensformen an Bord sind Warmblüter mittlerer Größe. 100.000 Personen menschlichen Ursprungs."

„Wahnsinn.", murmelte Joker nebenbei.

„Energieerzeugung erfolgt durch Kernfusion. Ich registriere eine ganze Kette aus Generatoren in der Schiffsmitte. Starke Abschirmung verhindert eine genaue Feststellung ihrer Zahl und Leistungsfähigkeit, aber auch hier sind sie uns deutlich voraus."

„Verrückt ... wie sieht es mit dem Element Zero-Kern aus? Wie groß ist der?", wollte Miranda wissen.

„Ich kann keine Spuren von Element Zero finden. Dieses Schiff verwendet nicht die Masseneffekttechnologie.", lautete EDIs Antwort.

„Kein Element Zero? Das ist unmöglich! Alle fortgeschrittenen und hoch entwickelten Technologie der gesamten Galaxie beruhen auf Element Zero und dem Masseneffekt. Ohne das wäre das tägliche Leben wie wir es heute kennen nicht möglich! Sogar die Reaper setzten darauf und wir wissen alle das die in jedem Zyklus damit die Finger im Spiel haben."

„Gut, dann hat wohl jemand vergessen das denen zu sagen.", erwiderte Joker gelassen.

Miranda schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Reaperwaffen, Energiewaffen, Plasmawaffen, künstliche Intelligenzen, Atomwaffen, Element Zero-freie Technologie, Killerviren aus dem eigenen Blut, gewaltige Schiffe und Flotten, verdammt, wer sind die bloß? Woher kommen die und woher haben die das ganze Zeug?"

„Mich wundert es eher das ihre Bodentruppen alte Projektilwaffen benutzen, während sie dieses Zeug in petto haben.", meinte Shepard.

„Naja, seien Sie doch froh darüber, Shepard, oder wäre es ihnen lieber dass deren Soldaten Phaser-, oder Blasterkanonen tragen. „Vielleicht sollten wir sie einfach mal fragen.", erwiderte Joker, während sie sahen wie das Superschlachschiff das nächste Massenportal passierte und taten es ihm gleich.

„Nach dem aktuellen Kurs besteht eine 87% Wahrscheinlichkeit das das Ziel der Morjaner die Citadel ist.", meldete EDI, nachdem sie im nächsten System ankamen.

„Dann sollten wir vor ihnen bei der Citadel sein.", wies Shepard an.

Die Normandy beschleunigte wieder, ging auf Überlichtgeschwindigkeit und setzte ihre Reise fort.

Insgeheim befürchteten sie das die Morjaner ihr gewaltiges Waffenarsenal für die Citadel aufgehoben hatten.

Auf der Brücke der Pulsar betrachtete der morjanischen Kapitän die Vielzahl an fremdartigen Raumschiffen, die sein Superschlachtschiff verfolgten und umkreisten. Ganz besonders galt sein Augenmerk dabei einem angeschlagenen Raumschiff mit drei Triebwerken, das vierte hatte man ihm zerschossen, welches von seiner Form und Größe eher an einen schweren Bomber heranreichen könnte.

Natürlich hätten sie es lieber zerstört, doch eigentlich sollten sie ihm dankbar sein. Durch dessen Flucht aus dem belagertem Sternensystem hatten sie die letzte Aktivierungssequenz erhalten, um die Massenportale selbst nutzen zu können.

Der verwendete zweiteitige Code war, wenn man es genau betrachtet, recht simpel, obwohl er von Schiff zu Schiff variierte. Man überträgt an das Portal ganz einfach ein allgemeines Aktivierungssignal und eine Angabe über die zubewegenden Masse und wird dann automatisch ans nächste verbundene Portal geschossen.

Darauf muss man erstmal kommen.

Trotzdem beobachtete der Kapitän etwas unwohl wie das kleine Raumschiff seinen eigenen IP-Antrieb aktivierte und auf Überlichtgeschwindigkeit beschleunigte, während es hinter sich einen bläulich leuchtenden Streifen hinterher zog.

„JA! JA! JA! JAAAAAA!", vernahm der Kapitän ein eigenartiges Gestöhne und Gekeuche und ein Blick zur Seite nach dessen Ursprung offenbarte ihm einer der Bildschirme den wohl eigenartigsten Anblick seines ganzen Lebens.

Er sah zwei Gestalten. Die eine erinnerte an eine Frau, abgesehen von der blauen Hautfarbe, und die andere war eine große Echse, wie sie beide zusammen etwas sehr ungewöhnliches, aber durchaus bekanntes vollzogen.

Der Bildschirm wurde augenblicklich abgeschaltet und alle sahen sich irritiert an.

„Skap ... was war das eben?", fragte eine Frau neben dem Kapitän verstört.

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung und will es auch nicht wissen.", antwortete dieser und die beiden wandten sich einer jungen Offizierin vor dem Bildschirm zu.

„Was sollte das?", fragte die Frau.

„Das tut mir leid. Ich wollte das nicht.", sagte die Offizierin.

„Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage! Was sollte das?"

„Das war ein Datensatz den wir aus dem galaktischen Informationsnetzwerk der Aliens harausgefischt haben. Die Suchalgorythmen sollen zwar alle wichtigen und hilfreichen Informationen sortieren doch vieles können sie nicht einwandfrei klassifizieren, oder rauswerfen, deshalb erhalten wir es trotzdem, bevor sie die Gefahr eingehen sensible Daten zu übersehen."

„Schön und gut, aber was war das eben?"

„Ich glaube es war eine Art Dokumentation über den Reproduktionsvorgang zwischen zwei verschiedenen Spezies, allerdings, wenn die Übersetzung stimmt, scheint es durch eine interne Bezeichnung als eine Art der Unterhaltung in dieser Gesellschaftsformen angesehen zu werden."

„Äh ... also ist das kein Lehrvideo, so wie wir es kennen.", mutmaßte der Kaüitän.

„So scheint es auszusehen, allerdings ist es nur ein Video und davon gibt es noch sehr viel mehr ... auch mit anderen Kombinationen."

„Was für Kombinationen?", fragte die Frau, obwohl sie schon ahnte worauf das hinaus lief.

„Kopulation zwischen gleichen und verschiedenen Spezies, sowie heterogenen und homogenen Geschlechtern."

Der Kapitän und die Frau sahen sich an und schüttelten nur den Kopf.

„Und damit sollen wir koexistieren ... Ein Glück das ich nicht deinen Job habe."

Die Frau verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem gequälten Lächeln und stieg dann vom Hauptpodest hinunter.

„Niemand hat je behauptet, dass wir dauerhaft mit ihnen koexistieren wollen.", sagte sie und wandte sich unten der Offizierin zu.

„Dann bring mich mal auf den neusten Stand. Ich will alles wissen was wir bisher haben, ganz besonders über die Spezies Mensch. Regierung, Politik, Positionen, Verbündete, Heimatwelt, Kolonien, Militär, Industrie, einfach alles. In doppelter und Ausführung."

Illium brannte.

Anders konnte Samara es nicht bezeichnen.

Zusammen mit Teilen einer turianischen Legion, die auf dem Planeten einfach nur Urlaub machen wollte, einer Panzerabwehrabteilung und einer Vielzahl an Söldnern, Soldaten und bewaffneten Zivilisten hatten sie und die kläglichen Reste von Illiums Garnison unweit des Raumhafens einzelne Verteidungspositionen bezogen.

Obwohl die unbekannten Angreifer mit einem großflächigen Atomangriff begonnen hatten ließen sie einige Gebiete halbwegs unberührt. Eben jene mit Zielen, die für sie strategisch wertvoll sein müssen, so wie etwa der Raumhafen.

Ihr Vorgehen war dabei in jeder Hinsicht Furchteinflößend.

Nicht nur das der Feind alles und jeden in Sichtweite tötete, nein, stellenweise gingen sie sogar soweit, dass sie Zivilisten und sich ergebende Soldaten zusammen trieben und sofort Massenerschießungen durchführten, mit allem was sie hatten. Sie setzten Gebäude in Brand, warfen Granaten in Geschäfte, wie sie ihre Opfer rausscheuchten war ihnen offensichtlich vollkommen egal, hauptsache sie bekamen sie vors Visier

Sie waren noch brutaler als Kroganer, oder Batarianer.

Und gleichzeitig waren sie talentierter als Turianer, oder Menschen.

Der Angriff erfolgte mit einer Geschwindigkeit von der Strategen nur träumen können.

Nicht mal von den kampfgestähltesten und erfahrensten Eliteeinheiten hatte Samara jemals etwas vergleichbares gesehen.

Sie überrannten jeden Gegner, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellte.

Der einzigste Vorteil den die Verteidiger in diesem Moment hatten waren die Massaker, so schrecklich das auch klingen mag. Es gab ihnen Zeit sich zu organisieren und eine Verteidigung aufzubauen, nicht viel Zeit, aber immerhin etwas. Und ebenso hatte der Rest der Bevölkerung Zeit aus den Kampfgebieten zu fliehen, was sie tiefer in die Stadt und zum Raumhafen trieb, wo sie auf die Evakuierung hofften.

Doch was dann?

Jeder Transporter der versuchte den Planeten zu verlassen wurde von Jägern abgeschossen, noch bevor er richtig starten konnte. Wie sollte da noch jemand entkommen, geschweige überleben?

Samara war ratlos.

Das erste Mal seit langem hatte sie keine Ahnung wie es weitergehen sollte.

Der Justikar-Kodex war sogar in dieser Situation eindeutig – der Schutz von Unschuldigen und sie würde ihm bedingungslos folgen, nur ebenso war ihr klar das sie das Unvermeidbare nur verzögern und nicht aufhalten könnten – die vollständige Auslöschung allen Lebens auf Illium.

Es war ganz klar worauf ihr blutrünstiger Gegner abzielte.

Trotzdem wäre sie zufrieden wenn sie bei dem Versuch das zu verhindern sterben würde, anstatt feige davon zu laufen.

Samara, eine Handvoll Asari-Kommandos, Soldaten und Söldner hatten sich unweit der zerstörten Tagungszentren an einer Kreuzung in einem Gebäude versteckt und warteten zusammen mit etwa hundert weiteren Kämpfern auf den Feind. Der ursprüngliche Plan sah vor sie anzulocken und ihnen in die Flanke zu fallen, was man allerdings verwarf, da ihr Gegner über zu viele Reserven verfügte und sich schneller näherte als sie sich darauf vorbereiten könnten. So hatten sie mit Planung der Turianer eine Kreuzung in einen gewaltigen Hinterhalt umfunktioniert, an allen Ecken in den umliegenden Gebäuden Stellung bezogen und eine Todeszone geschaffen, wo es keine Deckung gab. Sobald der Feind die Kreuzung betrat würde man ihn von allen Seiten aus unter Beschuss nehmen und ihm etwas von seiner eigenen Medizin zum probieren geben.

Ausrüstung war nur bedingt ein Problem, obwohl die nuklearen EMPs viel der Elektronik zerstört hatten. Viele waren im Umgang mit Waffen ausgebildet, die Söldner hatten ihre stets dabei und dank den vielen Waffenläden war es leicht jedem eine Waffe und dem Großteil Rüstungen zu geben.

Sie hatten so eine respektable Streitmacht aufgestellt mit der sie den Block eine Zeit lang halten konnten – hoffentlich.

Glücklicherweise gab es in der Innenstadt noch eine Garnison die in einem abgeschirmten Bunker einige Panzerjäger und anderes Gerät eingelagert hatte, darunter unter anderem Funkgeräte, die sie jetzt nutzen konnten.

„Status, wie sieht es aus?", fragte Samara über ein Funkgerät, während sie Gewehrfeuer in der Ferne vernahmen.

„Etliche Panzer, zwei, knapp drei Dutzend und einige hundert Soldaten, mehr als ich auf Anhieb zählen kann. Kommen langsam näher. Viele Flüchtlinge vor ihnen, die es nicht mehr schaffen werden.", erwiderte eine Asari der Armali Scharfschützeneinheit.

Samara blickte vorsichtig aus dem Fenster und sah unzählige Personen aller erdenklichen Spezies, welche panisch versuchten ihr Leben zu retten und die Kreuzung passierten, wo sie von anwesenden Polizisten und Soldaten sofort aus der Gefahrenzone dirigiert wurden.

Derweil kam der Lärm des Gewehr- und Geschützfeuers immer näher und mit Entsetzten musste Samara mitansehen wie zwei Flüchtlinge, zuerst ein Mensch und dann ein Salarianer, von den Geschossen einer Maschinenkanone getroffen wurden und in einer blutigen Wolke regelrecht zerplatzten.

Etliche weitere Flüchtlinge wurden durch den zunehmenden Beschuss niedergeschossen und brachen leblos zusammen.

Die Schreie in allen möglichen Tonlagen waren markerschütternd.

Die feindlichen Soldaten rückten mit der Unterstützung von Panzern weiter auf die Kreuzung zu und setzten ihr tödliches Werk fort.

Es war ein Vorgang bei dem Samara schlecht wurde und am liebsten wäre sie sofort eingeschritten, wie es der Kodex von ihr verlangt, doch sie schwor gegenüber einer Asari den dritten Eid, den „Eid der Unterordnung". Aethyta nahm ihr diese Entscheidung ab und hielt Samara auf ihrem Posten.

Für die Matriachin war der heutige Tag kaum mehr als eine völlig verrückte Ansammlung von ebenso verrückten Ereignissen.

Der Ausfall des Extranets, die nachfolgende Invasion, Atomangriffe, Alles-tötende-Aliens und eine Justikarin, die ihr die Treue schwor, zumindest das letzte war ungewöhnlich.

Mehr sah sie darin nicht.  
>Sie betrachtete es ganz nüchtern, denn es brachte ja niemandem etwas, wenn sie jetzt in Panik ausbrach.<p>

Aethyta selbst trug ihre alte, enge Kommando-Rüstung, die sie nur aufgehoben hatte, wenn sie mal jemanden für eine Nacht abschleppen wollte. Niemals hätte sie erwartet, dass sie damit jemals wieder in den Krieg ziehen würde.

„Wer hätte das gedacht ... ich habe auf Shanxi gekämpft und jetzt hoffe ich das mir ein Menschen den Rücken vor diesen Monstern frei halten kann.", begann einer der Turianer bei ihnen und sah die Frau neben sich an.

Die wiederum erwiderte den Blick mit einem gequältem Lächeln und konterte.

„Lieutenant Durand, Allianz-Marines, zehnte Grenzdivision. Ich hoffe sie schießen genau so gut wie sie Sprüche klopfen."

„Darüber müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen ... wollten Sie hier auch Urlaub machen?"

„Ja. Mein erster Urlaub seit Jahren ... Illium soll ja so exotisch sein ... wäre ich bloß zu Hause geblieben ... und jetzt häng ich in dieser Scheiße fest."

„Ja, Schätzchen, dein Leben ist Scheiße, meins grad auch, wir sitzen alle bis zum Hals in der Scheiße und da draußen ist ein ganzer Haufen mies gelaunter Typen die uns ans Leder wollen. Also hört auf zu meckern und lasst uns ein paar Aliens töten.", sprach Aethyta.

Durand, Samara und die anderen starrten Aethyta an und wunderten sich. Matriachinnen galten allgemein hin als Führerinnen und Quell der Weisheit. Aethyta fiel da wohl deutlich aus dem Raster.

Eine leichte Erschütterung, verursacht durch die Explosion einer Granate auf der Kreuzung, unterbrach ihre Unterhaltung, die ihnen zumindest für einen Moment etwas Ablenkung geboten hatte.

„Bereithalten! Feind kommt näher. Fast alle Flüchtlinge sind entkommen, oder tot.", meldete die Scharfschützen per Funkgerät.

Sie wussten das für viele das letztere galt – zu viele.

Sie überprüften ihre Waffen, legten Thermomagazine und Zweitwaffen griffbereit neben sich und warteten ab.

Sie konnten bereits sehr deutlich das Rasseln der Panzerketten hören, was plötzlich abrupt endete.

„Was machen die da?", murmelte die Scharfschützin vor sich hin.

Durch das Visier ihrer Black Widow, einer modifizierten M98-Widow, sah sie wie die feindlichen Truppen stoppten – vor einem bellenden Hund.

Morjanische Kampfhubschrauber und Jäger in der Luft garantierten die totale Luftherrschaft und die Massen an Truppen am Boden setzten den Aliens immer stärker zu. Zehn Millionen Legionäre hatten man auf diese Welt losgelassen, mehr Truppen, als es jetzt noch Einwohner gab. Eine Armee, die alles was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte auslöschte und genauso würden sie mit dem Rest der Welt verfahren – ohne Gnade.

Die Vorhut dieser Vorstöße bildeten die Totenkopf-Legionen. Hoch motivierte und erfahrene Soldaten in schweren Rüstungen die den namensgebenden weißen Totenkopf auf ihren Gasmasken trugen. Sie waren die mit Abstand berüchtigsten und gefährlichsten Einheiten, die der Morjanische Verbund aufbieten konnte und selbst aus ihrer Sicht die fragwürdigsten.

Nur ihnen hatte sich etwas in den Weg gestellt, gegen das selbst sie nicht vorgehen konnten – ein Hund.

Eine ganze mechanisierte Infanterieabteilung, dutzende Kampf- und Schützenpanzer und gut 1.000 Totenköpfe, die eben noch in Richtung Raumhafen vorrückten und unterwegs ausnahmslos Männer, Frauen und Kinder abschlachteten, egal wie sehr manche Spezies den Morjaner ähneln mag, stoppten im Angesicht eines einfachen Tieres.

Für ihr Verständnis war es ein Unterschied, ob sie eine zivilisierte Welt ausradierten, deren Einwohner ihre Handlungen selbst bestimmen konnten, oder ob sie auf ein unschuldiges Tier schossen, dessen Handlungen einzig und allein durch Triebe bestimmt werden.

Einige Totenköpfe kamen hinter den Panzern hervor und begannen den Hund wegzuscheuchen, der einen der Kampfpanzer anbellte. Er sprang noch etwas herum, hin und her, kläfte die Totenköpfe an und verschwand letztendlich in irgendeiner Seitengasse, als man versuchte in einzukreisen.

Dann setzten die Morjaner ihren Vormarsch fort.

Die Asari-Scharfschützin konnte nicht glauben was sie da sah.

Diese Monster waren dabei eine Jahrhunderte alte Kolonie auszulöschen und zeigten plötzlich Skrupel im Angesicht eines einfachen Tieres?

In ihrem Bauch kochte die Wut.

Am liebsten hätte sie sofort einen dieser zynischen Bastarde nach dem anderem wie ein krankes Tier erlegt, doch ihre Selbstbeherrschung bewahrte sie davor. Sie würde nicht zulassen das ihre Gefühle den ganzen Plan gefährdeten

„Feind ... näher sich ... der Kreuzung. Panzer in der Mitte ... Infanterie beginnt sich aufzuteilen und auszuschwärmen ... erste Welle ... drei, zwei, eins, LOS!"

Explosionen und Gewehrfeuer erschütterten die Szenerie.

Zwei morjanische Grigan-Kampfpanzer bekamen direkte Treffer auf die dicke Frontpanzerung ab und wurden nur leicht beschädigt. Viele andere Totenköpfe fielen getroffen hin.

Von weiter die Straße hinunter hatten zwei Asari-Panzerabwehrfahrzeuge mit ihren schweren Waffen und einigen begleitenden Truppen das Feuer eröffnet und beharkten die Morjaner mit einem Sperrfeuer.

Die wiederum ließen sich davon nicht beirren und setzten zum Sturm an. Grigans feuerten ihre Kampfgeschütze ab und rückten zusammen mit Totenköpfen auf die Kreuzung.

Ein Fehler, den sie zu spät erkannten.

„KNALLT SIE AB!", schrie die Scharfschützin durch das Funkgerät, als die feindlichen Truppen auf der Kreuzung standen.

Mit einem Mal brach die Hölle los.

Die Morjaner wurden von allen Seiten und Ecken der Kreuzung mit allen möglichen Waffen beschossen. Sie hatten sich in ein verherrendes Kreuzfeuer locken lassen.

Den Turianern, sie hatten den Plan entwickelt, war klar, dass kein normal denkender Taktiker einfach so auf eine Kreuzung marschieren würde, ohne vorher die Umgebung durch die Soldaten gründlichst zu überprüfen, was die Chancen für einen erfolgreichen Hinterhalt sehr geschmälert hätten.

Deshalb standen diese kleine Truppe bereit, welche durch einen Scheinangriff die Morjaner davon ablenken sollte.

Unerwarteterweise lösten sie damit einen Sturmangriff aus, womit sie mehr Ziele bekamen, als ihnen lieb war.

Die beiden getroffenen Grigans passierten die Kreuzung und wurden in den zulaufenden Straßen von weiteren Panzerjägern und Raketenschützen in die Seiten getroffen und zerstört. Weitere nachfolgende Fahrzeuge ereilte das selbe Schicksal.

Mit ihrem Vindicator-Sturmgewehr beschoss Samara und die anderen Soldaten aus den Fenstern heraus die Totenköpfe. Es war der reinste Schießstand. Deckung gab es für die Morjaner nur hinter ihren Panzern, doch die schützten nur vor dem Beschuss aus einer Richtung.

Samara jagte zwei Salven in den Rücken eines Totenkopfes, der mit seinem Sturmgewehr das Feuer auf eine andere Stellung erwidert hatte und warf gelegentlich biotische Entladungen in ihre Richtung. Aethyta arbeitete mit einem halbautomatischen Viper-Scharfschützengewehr und verpasste einem Totenkopf einen Kopfschuss, der allerdings wirkungslos an dessen Helm abprallte. Der wiederum erwiderte ebenfalls das Feuer mit seinem MG auf Aethytas Team und die erzeugte ein zusätzliches biotisches Feld, um ihre Position davor zu schützen.

Lieutenant Durand zielte mit einer Mattock, auf der ein Zielfernrohr montiert war, und jagte mehrere Schüsse in den Oberkörper eines Totenkopfes, der soeben Deckung suchen wollte. Er fiel hin, überschlug sich einmal und sprang sofort wieder auf.

„Verdammt!", fluchte sie und schoss weiter, als der seine Richtung änderte und auf sie zulief.

Im selben Moment feuerte der Turianer seinen Raketenwerfer ab und jagte die explosive Ladung in das Heck eines Grigans, der in soeben abbog und sich einen der Panzerjäger vornehmen wollte.

Durands Aufschrei blieb ihm nicht verborgen.

„Ich dachte Sie können schießen!", sagte er.

„HALT'S MAUL!", schrie sie und schoss weiter. „DIE WOLLEN EINFACH NICHT STERBEN!"

„Von wegen! Ziel besser!", erwiderte der Turianer, wechselte zu seiner Avenger und schoss einen Totenkopf mit mehreren Salven nieder, während ihm ein Kroganer mit einer Revenant Feuerschutz gab.

„So macht man das!", sagte er und ging zurück in Deckung.

Durand lunzte hervor und sah wie der Totenkopf von alleine wieder aufstand und zusammen mit einem zweiten auf ihr Gebäude zurannte. Eine nachfolgende Explosion signalisierte die Auslösung einer Sprengfalle, als sie das Gebäude betreten wollten. Die Turianer hatten auf die Schnelle eine Vielzahl solch unangenehmer Überraschungen ausgelegt.

Im selben Moment nahm der Grigan-Kampfpanzer, den eben noch der Turianer den Motorblock zerlegt hatte, den Panzerjäger vor ihm aufs Korn und verpasste ihm mit seinem Kampfgeschütz einen äußerst heftigen Treffer. Die verwendete Granate schlug ein wie Artillerie und erledigte den kinetischen Schild des Panzerjägers sofort. Das Fahrzeug, das aussah wie eine Pyramide auf Rädern mit abgerundeten Flächen und einem schweren Massebeschleuniger auf der Spitze versuchte sofort zurückzusetzten. Die Asari in der der gläsernen Fahrerkanzel des Panzerjägers trat das Pedal bis zum Anschlug durch, nur das rettete weder sie, noch die Kommandantin, oder die Schützin. Ohne Barriere schützte sie nur eine Panzerung, die kaum mehr wert war als Papier. Das einsetzende Feuer aus hochbeschleunigten, massiven Projektilen der Machinenkanone und des koaxialen Maschinengewehrs verwandelte das Fahrzeug in ein Sieb.

Der Panzerjäger auf der gegenüberliegenden Straße verzog sich vorsorglich hinter eine Barrikade und kam nur zum Schießen hervor, wobei er so zwei Grigans mit Treffern in die Seite erwischte.

Dann bekamen die Truppen in dem Gebäude gegenüber ebenfalls einen Granattreffer von einem der Kampfpanzer ab. Dessen Treffer riss ein Loch in die Fassade und die Häuserfront auf fast drei Stockwerken einstürzte ein.

Die Scharfschützin spürte die Erschütterungen sehr deutlich, denn immerhin war es ja ihr Gebäude das getroffen wurde.

Sie hatte soeben den letzten Schuss ihres Thermomagazins mitten in das Visier einer Gasmaske gejagt und sah wie der dazugehörige Totenkopf zusammenbrach. Kopfschuss direkt ins Auge, egal welche Spezies sich hinter der dicken Rüstung verstecken mag das war in jedem Fall tödlich. Sofort wechselte sie das Thermomagazin aus und nahm wieder die vorrückenden Truppen ins Visier, die sich hinter einem der Kampfpanzer versteckten.

Sie suchte nach passenden Zielen, nur die taten das selbe.

Mit Entsetzten musste sie erkennen, dass der eine Panzer genau auf sie zielte. Sie blickte genau in dessen Geschützrohr.

Bevor die Asari etwas unternehmen konnte sah sie ein Aufblitzen und noch bevor ihr Gehirn es registrierte wurde sie von der Granate getötet.

Die Lage geriet vollkommen außer Kontrolle.

Samara merkte es, allen merkten es.

Dieser Gegner war zu aggressiv und zu entschlossen, als das gewöhnliche Taktiken hier funktionierten. Der Hinterhalt, ein Kernelement turianischer Taktiken während des Rückzuges, wirkte vollkommen entgegengesetzt. Anstatt die Morjaner aufzuhalten und zurückzuschlagen lockte man sie an.

Wortwörtlich.

Panzer und hunderte von Totenköpfen rannten blindlings und bereitwillig auf die Kreuzung, mitten ins Kreuzfeuer und erwiderten selbst das Feuer mit allem was sie hatten – und das war einiges.

Der Verlust von etwa einem Dutzend gepanzerter Fahrzeuge störte sie dabei nicht im geringsten, genauso wie der Tod dutzender weiterer Totenköpfe.

Es zeigte sich das man sie nur mit panzerbrechender Munition einigermaßen wirkungsvoll bekämpfen konnte. Brand-, Warp-, oder Kyro-Geschosse zeigten kaum nennenswerte Wirkung. Dafür war ihre Rüstung zu gut gepanzert. Noch dazu hielten sie weitaus mehr aus, als man es vermuten könnte. Es kam ihnen so vor als hätten sie es mit einer Horde Kroganer zu tun. Die stürmten genauso an und hielte genauso viel aus

„SIE SIND IM GEBÄUDE!", schrie eine der Asari-Jägerinnen die sah, wie einige Totenköpfe von der Straße ins Haus rannten.

„Daran sind nur Sie Schuld!", fluchte der Turianer.

„Leck mich!", erwiderte Durand.

„Kommt mit!", befahl Samara und zusammen liefen die drei eine Treppe hinunter.

Durand erreichte als erste die Tür ein Stockwerk tiefer und griff nach ihr, um sie zu öffnen.

Nur die Tür sprang plötzlich von selbst auf, traf sie am Kopf und warf sie zu Boden.

Im Türrahmen stand ein Totenkopf in seiner dicken, schwarzen Rüstung mit seinem Gewehr im Anschlag und starrte Samara und den Turianer an, die nur zwei Meter von ihm entfernt standen.

Bevor die Kreatur reagierte begutachtete Samara sie genau. Es war eine schlanke Gestalt von humanoidem Erscheinungsbild, knapp 1 Meter 80 groß und komplett in eine modern erscheinende Plattenrüstung gehüllt.

Der Totenkopf zielte und wurde sofort von einer biotischen Schockwelle Samaras weggeschleudert und erwischte gleich noch einen zweiten Totenkopf hinter ihm. Ein dritter wollte sein Gewehr hoch reißen und bekam von dem Turianer und der am Boden liegenden Durand Gewehrsalven in den Körper, torkelte zurück und, zu ihrer Überraschung, erwiderte er trotz der Treffer das Feuer. Geschützt durch Samaras biotisches Feld hielten Durand und der Turianer solange drauf, bis sie die Thermomagazine wechseln mussten.

Erst dann blieb der Morjaner leblos am Boden liegen.

„Ich sagte doch die wollen einfach nicht sterben!", fluchte Durand.

„Was sind für Dinger?", erwiderte der Turianer und panisch sahen sie wie die ersten beiden Totenköpfe aufstanden.

Samara holte aus und schmetterte den Kopf des ersten Totenkopfes auf den Boden und stürzte sich mit einem biotischen Sturmangriff auf den zweiten, den von dem Treffer gegen eine Wand geklascht wurde. Dann wandte sie sich weiteren Totenköpfen zu, die soeben die Treppe hinauf kamen. Dabei entging ihr das der erste Totenkopf noch immer putzmunter war und aufstand. Er wandte sich sofort Durand und dem Turianer zu, die versuchten ihre Thermomagazine auszutauschen. Aus nächster Nähe fiel er Durand an, warf sie zu Boden und begann sie zu würgen. Reflexartig schlug der Turianer mit dem Gewehrkolben auf den Kopf ein, der durch den Helm davon unbeeinträchtigt blieb. So zog der Turianer nur den Fokus auf sich. Als der Morjaner auf ihn losgehen wollte schoss der Turianer ihm mehrfach in den Oberkörper und streckte ihn so nieder.

„So macht man das!", prahlte er.

Durand reagierte darauf nicht.

Sie konnte nicht.

Sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt nach Luft zu schnappen, während sich ihre Kehle schrecklich deformiert anfühlte. Sie funkelte ihn nur böse an.

Derweil stießen ein Batarianer und ein Kroganer hinzu und begutachteten das Schlachtfeld.

Von oben konnte man den Kampf einen Stock unter ihnen hören.

Ein kleiner Infanterietrupp aus sechs Totenköpfen war Samara in die Arme gelaufen und jetzt bekämpften sie sich bis aufs Blut. Aus nächster Nähe gaben sie mit ihren Sturm- und Maschinengewehren Dauerfeuer auf die Jahrhunderte alte Justikarin. Samara verpasste dem ersten einen direkten Faustschlag auf die Brust, der durch biotische Verstärkung die Brustpanzerung aufbrach und splittern lies und den Totenkopf quer durch den Raum schleuderte. Ein zweiter wollte auf sie mit einem Bajonett losgehen, eine Waffe die sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Ein weiterer biotischer Schlag zerschmetterte das Gewehr und als der Totenkopf sie mit bloßen Händen angreifen wollte hob sie ihn in die Luft und schoss ihn durch ein Fenster aus dem Raum. Der nächste stellte sich breitbeinig vor sie und hielt mit seinem Maschinengewehr drauf. Die Feuerstöße aus dem Lauf waren so groß wie das Maschinengewehr selbst. Eine Barriere fing die Kugeln ab. Samara sah genau wie das alte MG ihre leergeschossenen Hülsen an der Seite auswarf und gleichzeitig spürte sie welche Kraft in der Waffe steckte. Das Dauerfeuer schwächte ihre Barriere beträchtlich. Samara rannte auf den Totenkopf zu, packte ihn am Kragen, bevor ihre Barriere zusammenbrach, hiefte ihn über das Geländer und jagte ihn dann mit ihrer Biotik hinunter wo er und zwei weitere Totenköpfe zusammen stießen und alle die Treppe hinunter purzelten. Der letzte der sich Samara noch in den Weg stellte trug einen Flammenwerfer, den er auch prompt einsetzte. Mit einem lauten Fauchen hüllten die Flammen den Gang ein.  
>Samara konzentrierte sich wieder und der nachfolgende biotische Ausbruch warf das Feuer zurück. Der Totenkopf wandte sich ab und wurde in Brand gesetzt. Samara zog sofort ihre Vindicator und schoss auf den Brennstofftank, der kurzerhand explodierte. Damit hatte sie auch den letzten Gegner ausgeschaltet.<p>

Der Rest der Morjaner ergriff im Angesicht der Justikarin die Flucht, verzog sich zurück ins Erdgeschoss und verschanzte sich dort.

Es war klar das sie schon bald mit noch mehr Soldaten folgen würden.

Samara ging wieder hoch und sah wie sich ihre vier Verbündeten über des ersten Alien-Soldaten bückten und ihn auf den Rücken drehten. Aus den Schusswunden in Brust und Bauch quoll rotes Blut.

Von der Neugier gepackt gesellte sie sich dazu, behielt aber weiterhin die Treppe im Auge.

„Verdammt, ist das Ding schwer. Wie viel wiegt der denn?", maulte der Turianer.

„100 Kilo ... mindestens ... vielleicht sogar 120 ... aber so schlank ... könnte an der eigenartigen Rüstung liegen.", meinte Durand und hob den Arm des Morjaners hoch.

„Fünf Finger ... das hier scheint wohl ein Daumen zu sein."

Durand und die Asari hielten ihre eigenen Hände daneben und wunderten sich über die Ähnlichkeiten. Dann entfernten sie den Handschuh und ihre Augen begannen sich zu weiten.

Die Hand des Aliens wies trotz der blassen Farbe mit ihren Händen eine geradezu frappierende Ähnlichkeit auf.

„Beeilt euch! Viel Zeit haben wir nicht.", ermahnte Samara, während man draußen weiter das Gewehrfeuer hörte.

Durand ignorierte das.

Sie wusste das es der beste Weg war diesen Gegner zu besiegen. Sie musste ihn untersuchen und wenn es sein musste würde sie ihn notfalls sogar hier und jetzt aufschneiden um herauszufinden wo dessen Herz, oder andere wichtige Organe lagen, allerdings hatte sie schon eine Befürchtung was sie erwarten könnte.

Das alles wurde ihr allmählich zu viel und sie machte sich daran den Helm zu entfernen. Die Statur und Bewegungen dieser Aliens waren ihr vorhin schon eigenartig bekannt vorgekommen, doch jetzt wurde es mit den Gemeinsamkeiten endgültig zu viel. Der Kampfhelm erinnerte von der Form und dem breiten Nackenschutz eher an einen uralten Stahlhelm aus den letzten Weltkrieg und wurde durch ein System von Riemen auf dem Kopf festgehalten. Obwohl der ganz Körper in diese Rüstung gehüllt war fand Durand den Verschluss geradezu intuitiv hinter der gepanzerten Halskrause und konnte den Helm abnehmen.

Auf den nächsten Anblick folge Schlucken.

Unter dem Helm kam kurzes, weißes Haar, blasse Haut und zwei sehr bekannt vorkommende Ohren zum Vorschein.

Jedoch blieb das Gesicht weiterhin verborgen.

Um das zu ändern wandte sich Durand der Gasmaske zu.

„Sind Sie sich sicher das Sie das machen wollen?", fragte der Turianer.

Durand schwieg.

Ihr schwante Böses.

Sie wollte Gewissheit.

Noch hatte sie Hoffnung.

Die Gasmaske bedeckte das ganze Gesicht und wirkte wie ein größerer, flacher Aufsatz, mehr nicht. Der Bereich der Augenpartie waren zwei große Gläser, ähnlich einer Skibrille, durch die man jedoch nicht hindurch sehen konnte. Der kreisrunde Filter saß auf Höhe des Mundes und war in die Maske eingearbeitet. Es war nur eine kleine Öffnung auf Höhe des Mundes. Auf die Front hatte man den markanten, weißen Totenkopf gemalt, woher diese Truppen auch ihren Spitznamen hatten. Ob eine psychologische Wirkung damit erreicht werden sollte war nicht klar, jedenfalls war es für Menschen und Asari, vielleicht auch für Batarianer ein beunruhigender Anblick. Wie der Helm bestand die Maske aus einem unbekannten Material und wurde ebenfalls durch Riemen festgehalten. Hier reichte es jedoch wenn man sie einfach mit etwa Kraft abzog.

Durand packte die Maske am untersten Ansatz am Kinn und zog sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck ab.

Auf den nachfolgenden Anblick weiteten sich bei allen die Augen und ihre Münder klappten auf. Der Turianer sprang sogar auf.

„Was ... was ... was ist das? Ist ... ist das ... etwa ... ein Mensch?", stotterte er.

Durand schwieg und begutachtete die junge Frau genauer.

Gesicht, Mund, Nase, Ohren, jede Form, jede Proportion, absolut alles erschien menschlich.

Irgendwas machte sie skeptisch. Die blasse, aschpfahl anmutende Hautfarbe hatte sie so noch nie zuvor bei einem Menschen gesehen.

Gegen was kämpften sie da nur.

Obwohl sie tot war behandelte Durand die Leiche von jetzt an mit größtmöglicher Vorsicht und Respekt. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand zu den Augen und schob eines der Augenlider hoch.

Sie zuckte leicht zurück, als sie in die tiefroten, ja fast schon blutroten Augen starrte.

Ihr lief sofort ein kalter Schauer den Rücken runter.

Es war faszinierden.

So einen markanten und durchdringenden Blick hatte sie noch nie gesehen und das bei einem Toten.

Durand begutachtete die Totenkopf-Soldatin genauer, bis sie ein kurzes Zucken in deren Augen erkannte.

Eine letzte Muskelregung?

Sie lies das Augenlied los und betrachtete es genauer.

Doch das Lid fiel nicht zu.

Der Blick der Morjanerin blieb bei ihr stehen.

In dem Moment verstand sie es.

Sie war nicht tot.

Sie war quicklebendig.

Alle bemerkten es, doch dafür war es bereits zu spät.

Die Morjanerin stieß einen Schrei aus und packte Durand am Hals, noch bevor sie zurückweichen konnte. Der Griff war stahlhart. Es war ihr unmöglich sich daraus zu befreien. Bevor ihr irgendeiner zur Hilfe eilen konnte trieb die Morjanerin ihre Finger in Durands Hals.

Hals, Gurgel, Kehle, mit einem Stoß zerquetsche sie alles, riss alles heraus.

Durand konnte nicht mehr schreien. Unter des Masse an Fleisch und Blut war auch ihr Kehlkopf.

Der Rest des Trupps feuerte los.

Helfen konnten sie nicht mehr.

Jeder von ihnen jagte sein gesamtes Thermomagazin in die Morjanerin bis die Waffen streikten und sie sich nicht mehr rührte. Trotz der Treffer die ihren ganzen Körper überzogen, war das Gesicht trotz der Einschüsse kaum deformiert. Man sah ihnen an, das sie einiges mehr aushalten konnten.

Der Turianer sah zu Durand an der Samara kniete und nur noch ihren Tod feststellen konnte.

„Nein. NEIN! SIE WAR DOCH TOT! SIE WAR TOT!", fluchte er und begann zu weinen.

Er sah sich als Verantwortlichen für Durands Tod, weil er seinen Job nicht richtig gemacht hatte.

Plötzlich eintretendes Gewehrfeuer unterband jene weitere Handlung ihrerseits.

Die Totenköpfe im Erdgeschoß hatten die Schreie ihrer Kameradin gehört und setzten jetzt alles daran nach oben zu gelangen.

LMG-Schützen gaben Deckungsfeuer, während ein ganzer Haufen weiterer Totenköpfe über die Treppe hochgestürmt kam.

Samara und der Rest erwiderten das Feuer, doch trotz Treffer konnten sie die Morjaner nicht aufhalten und waren gezwungen den Rückzug anzutreten, den sie mit einer Brandgranate im Treppenhaus deckten.

Wieder an ihrer alten Stellung angekommen sahen sie wie sehr sich bereits alles in ihrer kurzer Abwesenheit verändert hatte.

Ihr Gegner verhielt sich entgegengesetzt zu allen bekannten Taktiken.

Auf der Keuzung standen knapp 40 Panzer, knapp die Hälfte von ihnen war in Folge der Kämpfe ausgefallen, oder zerstört worden.

Zusammen mit den unzähligen Totenkopf-Legionären, die bereits den ganzen Platz einnahmen, gaben sie mit all ihren Waffen ein tödliches Sperrfeuer auf die Gebäude und beharkten sie immer intensiver. Geschütze, Sprengladungen, Granat-, Raketen- und Flammenwerfer – sie setzten das volle Programm ein.

Sie sahen wie sich einige brennende Personen aus dem ersten Stock eines Gebäude stürzten und am Boden herumwälzten, nachdem ein Flammenwerfer sein napalmähnliches Gemisch durch ein Loch hinein gejagt hatte. Die Morjaner gewährten ihnen die Gnade eines schnellen Todes und erschossen sie sofort.

Sie waren ja keine Monster.

In allen Gebäuden klafften große Löcher verursacht durch die ganzen Treffer. Totenköpfe stürmten hinein, trotz der Gefahr weitere Sprengfallen auszulösen.

So was hatten die Turianer nicht einkalkuliert. Die Verbissenheit des Gegners – sie waren noch sturer als Kroganer und hielten noch dazu genauso viel, oder sogar noch mehr aus als Kroganer.

Samara und den anderen Verteidigern gelang es aus dem belagerten Gebäude über Notausgänge, Feuerleitern, oder notfalls sogar nur aus dem Fenster zu fliehen. Zusammen mit vielen anderen verbliebenen Truppen hasteten sie im Schutze der Deckung von Trümmern abgestürzten Schwebeautos die Straße hinunter und erreichten eine Barrikade, die zuvor ein Teil der Flüchtlinge in Rekordzeit mit allem was sie fanden aufgetürmt hatten. Sie gingen hinter dieser Barrikade in Stellung und beharkten von dort weiter ihren Gegner, die ihnen erstmal nur seine Infanterie entgegen warf. Die Kreuzung war bereits durch die ganzen zerstörten Panzer versperrt worden.

Samara gab nach und nach einzelne Salven auf die vorrückenden Morjaner ab und konzentrierte sich dabei auf Kopftreffer. Sie streckte etliche Feinde nieder, nur viele der Getroffenen standen wieder auf und kämpften weiter.

Sie ließen sich selbst von dem Kroganer nicht aufhalten, die mit seiner Revenant ein verherrendes Unterdrückungsfeuer entfachte, den Turianern, die mit ihren Granatwerfern ihre Reihen aufmischten, den Biotikern, die versuchten sie mit ihre Fähigkeiten auf Distanz zu halten, oder den unzähligen Scharfschützen, die aus allen möglichen Positionen heraus schossen.

Die Totenköpfe sürmten weiter vor, nutzten die Deckung die vorhanden war so gut es ging aus, bekamen Unterstützung durch die MG- und Raketenschützen und rückten immer weiter vor und erwiderten das Feuer.

Aethyta erzeugte ein Warpfeld um einen der schweren Exo-Kampfanzüge und Samara lies das biotische Feld mit einer Schockwelle detonieren.

Die beiden bildeten ein hervorragend eingespieltes Team, genauso wie viele andere, nur das reichte nicht.

Der Exo stand zwar nicht mehr auf, dafür nahmen zwei weitere seinen Platz ein und zu den umgeworfenen Totenköpfen, die schnell wieder auf die Beine kam, gesellte sich kurzerhand noch mal die selbe Menge.

„Die werden einfach nicht weniger! Die überrennen uns noch!", fluchte der Turianer.

„Was sind das bloß für Kerle?", fragte Aethyta, nachdem ein von ihr getroffenes Ziel einfach weiter lief.

„Menschen.", sagte Samara ruhig und schoss weiter.

„Was?", erwiderte ein Salarianer ungläubig neben ihr.

„Zumindest sehen sie so aus."

Konzentriertes Maschinengewehrfeuer der morjanischen LMG-Schützen und Exos zwangen sie hinter die Barrikaden.

Die Totenköpfe setzten zum Sturmangriff an und überwanden kurz darauf die Barrikade.

Kaum waren sie auf der Spitze erfasste sie das Dauerfeuer schwerer Massebeschleuniger.

Ein Elcor mit zwei vollautomatischen Geschützen auf seinen Schultern streckte sie nieder. Das Gegenfeuer und die Granaten einzelner Morjaner hielten seine Schilde locker aus.

Als die anstürmenden Truppen zu viel wurden und seine Waffen begannen zu überhitzen zog sich der Elcor langsam zurück.

Damit offenbarte er die Präsenz eines zweiten Elcors hinter ihm, der eine handliche Raketenbatterie auf seinen Schultern aufbieten konnte.

Der nachfolgende Beschuss löschte die Barrikade und die darauf befindlichen Totenköpfe aus und hüllte die Straße in eine Staub- und Rauchwolke.

„Aufgeregt. Fresst das ihr Alien-Abschaum. Ha. Ha. Ha.", sprach er monoton.

Nur Sekunden später bekam er dafür die Quittung und wurde von dem Geschütz eines Grigans erledigt, der aus den Rauchschwaden hervor rollte.

Weitere Kampf- und Schützenpanzer zogen nach, zusammen mit weiteren Soldaten und sicherten die Straße. Nach diesem Kampf vermieden sie es jetzt noch weiter vorzurücken. Die Morjaner mussten sich neu formieren und das gab den Verteidigern Zeit sich ebenfalls neu zu organisieren.

Viel Zeit war es nicht, dann bereits jetzt rückten Zehntausende Legionäre und hunderte gepanzerter Fahrzeuge der regulären Arme nach.

Außerhalb von Nos Astra beobachtete Arath Mesko, der befehlshabende Offizier einer Totenkopf-Legion, die ihm unterstellten Truppen, wie sie ein größeres Forschungszentrum sicherten. Man scheuchte das ganze Personal heraus und trieb sie vor der Anlage zusammen. Aus Entfernung sah Arath wie weitere Landungsboote und -schiffe runter gingen und ihre Truppen abluden, wie eine mobile Abteilung Raketenartillerie das Feuer auf die Innenstadt eröffnete und wie Panzer- und Infanterieeinheiten gemeinsam auf eine Ansammlung von luxuriösen Villen vorrückte. Sein nächster Blick galt einer Amphibie in einem weißen Laborkittel. Das Alien hatte sich aus der ganzen zusammengetrieben Gruppe von verschieden Alienarten heraus gelöst und war zu zwei von Araths Leuten gegangen.

Der Salarianer stand vor den beiden Totenköpfen, fuchtelte, gestikulierte mit seinen Händen herum und schien ihnen irgendwas zu erzählen. Seine beiden „Gesprächspartner" hörten ihm aufmerksam zu und Arath entschied sich dem beizuwohnen.

„Hören sie. Wir ... und ganz besonders Ich ... können für sie sehr wertvoll sein. Nanomaschinen, biochemische Verbindungen, Kybernetik Quantetechnik, kein Problem ... Wir haben Freigaben auf allen Ebenen und arbeiten hier an hochmodernen Waffen ... Prototypen, die nicht mal auf neutralen Welten existieren dürften ... dafür würde der Citadel-Rat bestimmt die Spectres schicken uns uns alle hinrichten ... mit diesen Waffen können sie garantiert mehr anfangen, als der ganze Rest der Galaxie. Wir können ja ... für sie weiter arbeiten ... daran und an anderen Projekten, wenn es sein soll. Sie sehen ja selbst ... etwas davon ... etwas Fortschritt können sie ja gut gebrauchen ... denn ... Wissen ist Macht ... und Fortschritt. Sie sehen: wir sind wertvoll. Sie können mit uns garantiert etwas anfangen. Können wir zu einer Einigung kommen, die alle Seiten zufrieden stellt, ja?", erzählte der Salarianer.

Am Ende sahen sich die beiden Morjaner wortlos an und wandten sich Arath zu, der hinzu stieß.

„Was erzählt er denn so?", fragte Arath.

„Keine Ahnung, wir haben ja einen Übersetzer. Wir hören es uns nur an, weil es so lustig klingt.", war die Antwort eines Totenkopfes.

„Ernsthaft?"

„Sie müssen garantiert der Vorgesetzte sein Mit ihnen kann man bestimmt die Deals machen, oder?", sagte der Salarianer zu Arath.

Der wiederum sah den Salarianer nur von Kopf bis Fuß an. Sie sprachen zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Sprachen und auch wenn die salarianische Sprache durch Universalübersetzer in jede andere Citadel-Sprache umgewandelt werden konnte, die Morjaner verstanden es nicht.

„Du hörst es ja selbst. Hast du jemals solche Töne gehört?"

„Nein, aber ihr wisst schon das wir hier eine Exodus-Order durchführen? Ich hoffe ihr wisst noch was ein Exodus ist. Die Auslöschung uneingeschränkt allen zivilisierten Lebens auf einer Welt."

„Natürlich wissen wir das, immerhin ist das schon unsere dritte Exodus-Order an der wir teilnehmen, aber wir warten noch etwas.", meinte der zweite Totenkopf.

„Wieso? Wollt ihr dem Ding etwa noch länger zuhören, weil es so lustig klingt?", fragte Arath.

„Natürlich nicht ... Da! Schau mal rüber!"

Arath sah an dem Salarianer vorbei und erblickte zwei Totenköpfe die drei weitere Aliens, zwei Batarianer und ein Mensch der Blue Suns, aus dem Komplex führten und zu dem Rest warfen.

Sie hatten sich ergeben.  
>„Weißt du, der letzte Exodus hatte eigentlich richtig Spass gemacht. Selten bekommt man so eine Gelegenheit. Da konnte man schön abschalten und leicht vergessen das man einen Auftrag durchführt. Ich glaube hier wird es mal wieder richtig harte Arbeit. Na was solls. Wir haben einen Job zu erledigen."<br>Die drei Totenköpfe sahen sich an und nickten. 

„Ich wusste doch das wir zu einer Einigung kommen würden.", sagte der Salarianer und wirkte für den Moment ausgesprochen glücklich.

Umso erschrockene blickte er, als Arath seine Pistole zog und ihm in den Kopf schoss, genau zwischen die beiden schwarzen Augen.

Viele der zusammengetriebenen Arbeiter und Forscher schrien geschockt auf und wurden niedergeschossen.

Die ganze Abteilung Totenköpf feuerte ohne zu zögern in die Menge.

Sie töteten jeden.

Nahe der Innenstadt Nos Astras hatten die Kämpfe ein ganz anderes Niveau erreicht.

Der betroffene Stadtteil hatte die Schockwelle einer kleineren, taktischen 50-Kilotonnen Atomwaffe zu spüren bekommen und war arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Kurz darauf landeten an der Trefferzone reguläre Armeeeinheiten und begannen sofort das umliegende Gebiet zu sicher und etwaige Überlebende zu töten. Danach rückten sie in die bebauten Gebiete vor. Womit die Legionäre nicht gerechnet hatten war der sich schnell organisierende Widerstand auf den sie an einem Bahnhof trafen, der sie ausbremste. Genaus dort befand sich ein Zusammenschluss aus Blue Suns, Blood Pack und Eclipse, die wegen der vermeintlichen Handelskrise um Illium ein gemeinsames Hauptquartier vor Ort eingerichtet hatten.

Die Morjaner beantworteten die Gegenwehr mit schwersten Angriffen durch Artillerie und Bomber. Zusammen mit einem massiven Aufgebot an Infanterie und Panzern überrollten sie den Widerstand wie eine Dampfwalze und stürmten den Bahnhof.

Nur damit war es noch lange nicht vorbei.

Leutnant Miriba Al'Dora war gelinde gesagt angefressen.

Beim Angriff auf ihre Ziele mussten die morjanischen Legionen spürbare Verluste einstecken, konnten aber dank materieller Überlegenheit die Kämpfe für sich entscheiden. Aus Funkmeldung der anderen Abteilungen wusste sie das die Totenköpfe absolut und relativ mehr Verluste als die reguläre Truppe hatten, was allerdings an einer anderen, direkteren Kampfdoktrin lag.

Jetzt hockte Miriba zusammen mit anderen Legionären an dem Balkon eines Vorbaus im ersten Stock und beobachtete ihre Truppen am Treppenabgang vor ihnen, der zu der U-Bahnstation des Bahnhofs führte und um den bisher ein blutiger Kampf ausgefochten wurde.

Aus der Ecke heraus feuerte ein Legionär sein Maschinengewehr ab und jagte den Inhalt des 200 Schuss umfassenden Kastenmagazins die Treppe hinunter. Als das leergeschossen war zog sich der Schütze zurück und ein anderer nahm seinen Platz ein. Nur bevor dieser weiter schießen konnte schlug ihm selbst Gewehrfeuer entgegen. Einige Vorcha, unterstützt durch einen Kroganer und andere Söldner feuerten von unten aus ihrer Deckung hervor und zwangen die Morjaner selbst in Deckung zu bleiben.

Zur Unterstützung der Legionäre rumpelte neben ihnen ein Grigan vor und eröffneter mit seiner Maschinenkanone auf dem Dach das Feuer. Die Söldner, und ganz besonders die Vorcha, störte das nicht. Sie hatten schnell erkannt das der Kampfpanzer seine Maschinenkanone nicht so weit nach unten schwenken konnte. Die Treffer landeten allesamt am Rahmen des Durchgangs und ließen Putz und Stein herunter regnen, mehr nicht.

Beim Sturm auf den Bahnhof hatten die Panzer ganze Arbeit geleistet. Sie waren einfach mitten durch Wände und Eingänge in den Eingangs- und Wartebereich gedonnert und hatten mit ihrer gesamten Bewaffnung binnen kürzester Zeit jegliche Form von Widerstand niedergerungen, ja förmlich ausgelöscht. Die nachrückende Infanterie bekam da kaum noch was zu tun.

Und jetzt erwiesen sich die Panzer als nutzlos.

Miriba schnaubte wütend. Am liebsten hätte sie der Panzerbesatzung befohlen das Hauptgeschütz einzusetzten und eine der 185-Millimeter-HEAT-Granate in den Gang zu jagen, nur die Aliens verteidigten den Zugang zu dem unterirdischen Verkehrssystem mit solcher Entschlossenheit, dass sie zu gerne wissen wollte was da unten verborgen war. Genau aus diesem Grund konnte und wollte sie es nicht riskieren einen der Eingänge zu zerstören.

Vor ihr am Balkon schossen ganze Gruppen von Scharfschützen in den Durchgang, unterdrückten die Söldner und gaben dem MG-Schützen an der Ecke die Chance weiter zu feuern. In jenem Moment streckte einer der Vorcha nur seine Avenger hervor und schoss blindlings zurück. Dabei landete ihr zwei Glückstreffer. Zwei Schüsse trafen den Legionär ins Bein und er brach zusammen, aus der Deckung heraus auf die Treppe und mitten ins Schussfeld der Söldner.

Die nahmen diese Gelegenheit sofort war und schossen los.

Miribas Wut war sofort verflogen und wich der Besorgnis

Einer der Legionäre sprang aus seiner Deckung hervor und steckte bereitwillig einige Treffer ein. Er beantwortete das mit einer Panzerfaust auf seiner Schulter und sprengte ein Loch in die gegnerische Deckung und Söldner. Dann half er seinen verletztem Kameraden in Sicherheit zu bringen, während der Rest der Trupps als an Schusswaffen abfeuerte, die sie aufbieten konnten.

„Jetzt reicht es! Wie weit ist das Tech-Korps?", fragte Miriba.

„Moment.", erwiderte kurz ein Funker. „Die Adapter passen. Sie setzen soeben die Anschlüße."

„Sie sollen weiter machen wie geplant! Ich will keine weiteren Verzögerungen! Wir beenden das hier und jetzt!"

In einem abgelegenen Raum des Erdgeschosses, dessen Tür man mit Ketten und einem Panzer heraus reißen musste, arbeiteten ein halbes Dutzend in Ganzkörperschutzanzügen gehüllte Techniker an einer unscheinbar wirkenden Apparatur. Kaum hatten sie den letzten Schlauch befestigt lief einer von ihnen den Schläuchen entlang nach draußen, an dessen Ende drei Tankwagen hangen. Ein Handzeichen genügte und die Legionäre warfen die Motoren an, die sofort los tuckerten.

Die Tankwagen jagten ihre Ladung durch die Schläuche in einen einen der Knotenpunkte des Belüftungssystems.

Miriba wartete eine Viertelstunde ab, nach morjanischer Zeitrechnung waren das 25 Minuten, bis sich alles beruhigt hatte und von unten kein Ton mehr zu hören war. Dann setzte sich sich zusammen mit ihren Truppen in Bewegung und stieß vorsichtig in die unteren Etagen vor.

In der Luft hing etwas Dunst, ein leichter Nebel.

Die Söldner, die ihnen soeben noch solange die Stirn geboten hatten, fanden sie allesamt tot am Boden liegen.

Ihre Augen, Arme und Beine waren schrecklich unnatürlich verdreht.

Hinter ihrer Gasmaske atmete Miriba zufrieden auf.

Sie hatten chemische Waffen eingesetzt – Nervenkampfstoffe.

Jeder der Tankwagen hatte 10.000 Liter Nervengas im flüssigen Zustand geladen, die von den Morjaner in das U-Bahnnetzwerk gepumpt wurden. Einmal an der frischen Luft wechselte das Nervengas bei Raumtemperatur in den gasförmigen Zustand, wo es schwerer als Luft wurde und das unterirdische Verkehrssystem flutete.

Widerstand traf sie da keinen mehr an.

Die Aliens waren von der morjanischen Offensive so überrumpelt worden, dass sie auf den Einsatz chemischer Waffen nicht vorbereitet waren.

Miriba trat an einen toten Vorcha heran, kommentierte seinen Anblick mit „Was für ein häßliches Ding" und trat ihm zuguterletzt in die Seite, um sicher zu gehen, das er auch wirklich tot war. Zusammen mit einem ganzen Infanteriezug sprangen sie auf eines der Gleisbetten und liefen es mit angelegten Waffen entlang.

Weiter hinten, kurz vor einem der Tunnel, fanden sie immer mehr leblose Körper.

Hunderte.

Unbewaffnet

Männer, Frauen, Kinder, allen möglichen Alters und aller möglichen Spezies.

Sie alle lagen tot am Boden.

Augen und Gliedmaße verdreht.

Der ganze Bereich lag voller Leichen.

Hier unten hatten sich abertausende Flüchtlinge versteckt in der Hoffnung dem Horror an der Oberfläche zu entkommen – um einfach nur weiterleben zu können. So mancher Pendler da unten hatte nicht mal mitbekommen das da draußen ein Krieg tobte. Viele waren auch gar nicht in der Lage gewesen zu begreifen was da oben geschah, auch wenn sie es gesehen hatten.

Miriba betrachtete ein kleines Menschenkind, das tot in den Armen seiner Mutter hing. Automatisch musste sie an ihre eigene Tochter denken, die sich im wohlbehüteten Heim auf Membus befand.

Jedenfalls musste sich diese Mutter hier jetzt keine Sorgen mehr um sich, oder ihr Kind machen, dachte sich Miriba und ging weiter.

Sie wollte unbedingt wissen was hier unten versteckt und verteidigt wurde.

Die Stimmung an Bord der Normandy hatte ihren Tiefpunkt erreicht.

Shepard spürte das.

Er konnte das jedem Besatzungsmitglied an ihren Blicken und ihrer Haltung förmlich ansehen.

Jeder wirkte bedrückt.

Alle waren deprimiert, absolut niedergeschlagen.

Shepard genauso.

Nicht mal er selbst hatte noch den Mut, oder die Kraft im Angesicht dieses besonderen und einzigartigen Feindes weiter zu machen.

Doch aufgeben war keine Option.

Geknickt saß Shepard auf dem Tisch im Konferenzraum und bediente langsam sein Universalwerkzeug. Bei ihm befanden sich noch Garrus, Liara, Mordin, Zaeed und Miranda. Ihnen allen hatte EDI eine Zusammenstellung aller Daten der letzten Ereignisse auf ihre Universalwerkzeuge gestellt. Shepard würde damit direkt zum Citadel-Rat marschieren, während sich die anderen zur Sicherheit direkt an die Botschaften der anderen Völker wenden würden. Man hatte bisweilen ja genug Erfahrung damit gesammelt, wie sehr der Rat auf Warnungen von Shepard hörte.

Jedenfalls hatte er genug, trotzdem konnte er es in gewisser Weise verstehen.

Würde man ihm selbst davon berichten, was er bisher erlebt hatte, er würde es mit Sicherheit auch nicht glauben wollen.

„Wir sind soeben im Serpent-Nebel angekommen. Fliegen jetzt zur Citadel.", meldete Joker per Intercom.

Shepard atmete tief durch.

Mehrere Stunden hatte die Reise mit der angeschlagenen Normandy gedauert und wenn EDIs Berechnungen korrekt waren, dann hatten sie nur knapp eine Stunde Vorsprung, bevor die Morjaner die Citadel erreichen würden. Shepard konnte sich gar nicht ausmalen was passieren würde, wenn das morjanische Superschlachtschiff sein Ziel erreicht. Seine Bewaffnung würde locker ausreichen um die gesamte Citadel-Flotte vor Ort in einem Rutsch zu vernichten, oder gleich auf die Citadel selbst loszugehen. Wahrscheinlich würden sie zuerst ein Ultimatum stellen wie bei sie es bei Illium taten und dann angreifen. Und selbst wenn ein Großteil ihrer Waffen abgewehrt wird, es würde bereits reichen wenn nur ein Prozent durchkommt und die Citadel wäre Geschichte.

Es wäre das Ende von allem.

„Gehen wir es an. Ich hoffe das wir wenigstens hier etwas erreichen können, wenn nicht ... das will ich mir gar nicht ausmalen.", sagte Shepard.

Die anderen nickten zaghaft und verließen nacheinander den Konferenzraum.

Liara war die letzte und blieb vor der Tür stehen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Liara?", fragte Shepard und trat vorsichtig an sie heran.

Sie wandte sich ihm zu und in ihren Augen konnte Shepard tiefe Trauer erkennen. Gerade sie hatte die Auslöschung Illiums am härtesten getroffen.

Weshalb genau erwähnte sie nicht.

Völlig überraschend fiel Liara ihm um den Hals und drückte sich fest an ihn.

Shepard war sichtlich überrascht, erwiderte aber den Griff.

„Sollten wir das nicht überleben, dann ... Danke für alles ... was sie für mich getan haben und was wir zusammen erleben durften.", säuselte sie leise.

„Egal was passiert wir werden auch das überstehen. Ich werde nicht zulassen das euch etwas passiert ... oder dir.", erwiderte Shepard.

Lira sah ihm hoffnungsvoll an und ohne das einer etwas sagte gab sie ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Backe.

Sichtlich überrascht, aber regungslos blickte Shepard sie an.

Liara lächelte nur, löste die Umarmung und schritt langsam davon.

Shepard blieb zurück und dachte nach.

Eine Zeit lang hatte er nur Augen für Ashley gehabt, daher hatte ihr Tod ihn besonders hart getroffen. Liara war die erste gewesen, die ihm tröstend zur Seite stand und wenn er es genau bedachte stand Liara ihm in schon vielen Situationen beiseite.

Für Shepard kam das alles jetzt so überraschend, das er keinen richtigen Gedanken fassen konnte.

„Commander, wir befinden uns jetzt im Anflug auf die Citadel.", erwähnte Joker.

Etwas erschrocken blickte Shepard auf und erkannte das eben ohne weiteres mehrere Minuten vergangen waren, in denen er nur darüber nachgedacht hatte. Die Zeit war einfach so rasend schnell vergangen, das er es kaum glauben konnte.

Sofort verließ er den Konferenzraum und lief durch das CIC vor zur Luke nahe des Cockpits, wo sich bereits alle versammelt hatten. Er passierte sie und betrat kurz das Cockpit, durch dessen Fenster er sehen konnte, das sie bereits in das Allianz-Dock hinein glitten.

„Wissen sie, Shepard.", begann Joker. „Ich habe da eine Theorie."  
>„Ich höre."<p>

„Mal angenommen ... diese Menschen ... die Morjaner, oder wie auch immer sie sich nennen mögen ... was ist, wenn da draußen ein gewaltiges menschliches Imperium sitzt. Ich meine, was ist wenn sich herausstellt, dass die Erde in Wahrheit vielleicht irgendsoeine alte, kleine Kolonie von ... sagen wir Exilanten ist, von der die nichts mehr wissen wollten. Was dann?"


	16. Das Ende

Hi Leute, da bin ich wieder. Es ist an der Zeit euren Hunger zu stillen.

Zu meinem letzten Kapitel: Ja, es war hart und mit Sicherheit habe ich da mehr als nur ein Tabu, oder Grenze überschritten, aber ändern werde ich daran nichts mehr. Ich habe ja bereits am Anfang gesagt das es zunehmend härter wird, aber mit dem letzten Kapitel habe ich meine Messlatte erreicht. Nach härter wird es nicht mehr werden.

Allerdings werde ich jetzt mit diesem Kapitel diesen Fanfic abschließen. Ich hoffe das euch meine Arbeit gefallen hat, Spass hat sie mit jedenfalls auch gemacht.

Weiter geht es dann mit Mass Effect: Der Untergang Akt II, mit der Ankunft der Reaper.

Ja, das eben war gemein. Ich weiß doch, das ich viele treue Leser habe und was wäre das für eine Art jetzt alles hinzuwerfen. Ich hoffe ihr seid mir für diesen kleinen Schocker jetzt nicht böse. Hier ist mein Versöhnungsgeschenk. Viel Spass beim lesen!

Shepard lies sich Jokers Theorie langsam auf der Zunge zergehen und umriss sie mehrfach.

Zuerst würde er sie einfach nur verwerfen und für Schwachsinn erklären, doch je mehr er darüber nachdachte desto unwohler wurde ihm dabei.

Mordin und Zaeed hatten es bestätigt.

Die Morjaner sind Menschen.

Wenn auch genetisch verbessert und ziemlich durchgeknallt.

Doch woher kamen sie?

Shepard kannte die Geschichte der Menschheit auf der Erde und ihre gesamte Evolution.

Alles wissenschaftlich belegt.

Und trotzdem sah er jetzt die Morjaner vor seinem geistigen Auge, wie sie einfach nur auf diesen ganzen wissenschaftlichen Belegen herum trampelten.

Allein ihre Präsenz kann die gesamte bekannte Menschheitsgeschichte ändern.

„Ernsthaft, Joker.", begann Shepard. „Ich habe keine Ahnung und groß darüber nachdenken will ich im Moment auch nicht."

„Ja, ich weiß. Macht nur Kopfschmerzen. Hab deswegen schon eine Tablette eingeworfen."

Shepard schwieg kurz und spürte wie die Normandy im Allianz-Dock anlegte und durch die Halteklammern fixiert wurde.

„Wünschen Sie mir Glück.", sagte Shepard und verließ das Cockpit.

Zusammen verließen er und sein Team die Normandy und betraten das Dock. Draußen fielen ihnen sofort etliche Angehörige der Allianz auf, welche die Normandy einfach nur mit offenen Mündern anstarrten.

Wenig verwunderlich.

Die Morjaner hatten die Normandy so richtig durch den Fleischwolf gedreht.

Shepard musste sich selbst wundern wie sie das nur überleben konnten. Die Normandy sah jetzt noch schlimmer aus als nach dem Angriff auf die Basis der Kollektoren. In Shepard kam bei dem Anblick die Gedanken an die Zerstörung der ersten Normandy wieder hoch.

Er unterdrückte sie und etwas niedergeschlagen marschierten sie weiter und passierten den Zoll. Dabei gab sich Shepard vor dem zuständigen Personal als Spectre zu erkennen und wurde automatisch ohne Kontrolle durchgewunken. Als erster menschlicher Spectre war er eine durchaus bekannte Persönlichkeit – allein sein Ruf reichte aus, um ihm Türen zu öffnen.

Zum Glück.

Hätte auch nur einer der Zöllner Shepards Status überprüft, dann wäre ihnen bestimmt aufgefallen, das sein Spectre-Status nur noch den Bruchteil seiner bisherigen Vollmachten genoss.

Selbst die umfangreichen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen hatten ihre Schwachstellen.

Über einen Aufzug, es kam ihnen so vor als würde die Fahrt quälend lange dauern, gelangten sie ins Präsidium nahe den Botschaften und sahen sich um. Im Vergleich zu der Hölle aus der sie soeben geflohen waren erschien die idyllisch wirkende Citadel wie das reinste Utopia.

Zu schön um wahr zu sein.

Nach einem Moment begann sich die Gruppe aufzuteilen. Garrus ging zur turianischen Botschaft, Mordin zur salarianischen, Miranda zur menschlichen, Liara zu der der Asari und Shepard und Zaeed gingen zum Citadel-Transit-System um mit einem der Taxidienste zum Citadel-turm zu gelangen.

Auch hier sah man die Auswirkungen durch den „Ausfall" des Extranets. Viele Bildschirme auf den ursprünglich ununterbrochen Nachrichten gehört werden konnten blieben schwarz, oder spielten Werbung aller Art am laufenden Band ab.

Jedenfalls trieb es die Leute auf die Straße.

Shepard kam es so vor als wäre die Citadel noch voller und belebter, als es sonst der Fall war.

Die Bewohnter der Citadel genossen den künstlichen, aber schönen Tag und vertrieben sich einfach nur die Zeit.

Keiner von ihnen ahnte was sie erwarten würde.

Shepard allerdings genauso wenig.

Derweil mussten sie feststellen, dass der Taxistand komplett leer gefegt war. Alle Fahrzeuge waren in Gebrauch und das nächste Taxi wurde erst in mindestens einer Viertelstunde erwartet.

Hier hätte auch sein Spectre-Rang nicht geholfen.

Notgedrungen entschieden sich Shepard und Zaeed kurzerhand dazu zu Fuß zu gehen, was sie knapp fünf bis zehn Minuten kosten sollte und so liefen sie los – eine sinnvollere Alternative als zu warten.

Der erhöhte Personenandrang hatte auch C-Sec dazu gebracht mehr Polizisten auf die Straßen zu schicken, trotzdem fielen sie unter all den Passanten kaum auf.

Die stark belebten Plätze und Wege bremsten Shepard und Zaeed spürbar aus. Sie brauchten beinahe jene Viertelstunde, die sie eigentlich auf das Taxi hätten warten müssen. Was kaum auffiel waren die vielen verzweifelten Banker. Die Citadel war der wichtigste Handelsplatz in der Galaxie und der Ausfall des Extranets hatte gerade hier katastrophale Auswirkungen auf jede Wirtschaft, ähnlich wie bei Illium nur noch viel stärker.

„Ich glaube ich spinne.", stieß Zaeed aus, als sie die Menge nahe am Citadel-Turm verließen.

„Miranda?", sprach Shepard irritiert, als sie die ihnen wohl bekannte Frau sahen, die nahe des Eingangs von einer Bank aufstand. „Was machen sie denn hier? Sie sollten doch zu unserer Botschaft?"

„Da war ich, aber Udina ist auf irgendsoeinem wichtigen Meeting. Wo konnte, oder wollte man mir nicht sagen. Ich konnte nur eine Nachricht hinterlassen."  
>„Wie sind Sie so schnell hier hergekommen."<p>

„Ich habe mir von der Botschaft ein Taxi ordern lassen."  
>Shepard stöhnte nur und griff sich an die Stirn.<p>

Darauf hätte er auch selbst kommen können.

Letztendlich war er aber auch froh darüber, dass er Anderson und nicht Udina für den Posten des Ratsherren vorgeschlagen hatte.

„Egal. Gehen wir zum Rat. Ich hoffe wenigstens die sind da."

„Ich habe gehört das sie im Moment tagen sollen."

„Wenigstens etwas." sagte Shepard und gemeinsam bestiegen sie den Aufzug, der sie an die Spitze des Turms brachte.

Oben angekommen fanden sie die Ratshalle recht verlassen vor. Man sah nur wenige Politiker, die um eine Anhörung bitten wollten, oder Assistenten, die man hier sonst immer mit Akten herumflitzen sah. Nur die Zahl der Wachen erschien größer als sonst.

Ein kurzer Blick zeigte Shepard das das große Podest, wo sonst immer der Rat öffentlich tagte.

„Wo sind die?", fragte Zaeed.

„Nicht da ... müssten sie aber ... vielleicht machen sie ja Mittagspause.", meinte Miranda.

Shepard sah sich kurz um und ging dann zu der erstbesten Wache die er sah.

„Verzeihung, aber ich muss dringend mit dem Rat sprechen. Wo kann ich den finden?", wandte er sich an einen Turianer.

Der sah Shepard nur etwas komisch an.

„Der Rat ist im Moment nicht verfügbar.", lautete die etwas unfreundlich klingende Antwort.

„Bitte. Es ist ein Notfall. Ich brauche unter allen Umständen ein Treffen mit dem Rat.

„Sie und viele andere auch. Hören Sie! Der Rat seit Stunden in einer Sondersitzung zu Illiums Handelskrise und steht kurz vor einer friedlichen Lösung. Wir haben die strikte Anweisung das niemand diese Zusammenkunft stören darf."

„Seit Stunden?", wiederholte Shepard, sah zu Miranda und stöhnte auf.

Er konnte einfach nicht glauben das dieser Mist noch immer kursierte. Mit dieser Lüge wollte man den Überfall auf die morjanische Kolonie vertuschen und davon ablenken, was auch gelang, nur wie es Lügen so an sich hatten, vor allem je größer sie waren, konnten sie eine erschreckende Eigendynamik entwickeln, wenn zu viele darauf hinein fielen, was genau hier der Fall war.

Die vorgetäuschte Krise hatte sich zu einer echten entwickelt.

Der Turianer nahm Shepards Stöhnen etwas irritiert zur Kenntnis.

„Hören Sie! Ich habe wichtige Informationen über diese Krise. Es gibt neuste Entwicklungen die dringend dem Rat vorgetragen werden müssen!"

„Und nun hören Sie mir zu! Ich sagte bereits das niemand den Rat jetzt stören darf! Absolut niemand!"

„Ich will doch nur das sie dem Rat sagen, dass ich wichtige Informationen für sie hat. Alles weitere entscheiden die. Mehr verlange ich von Ihnen nicht."

„Lassen Sie es gut sein, Shepard. Mit Turianer zu argumentieren ist sinnlos.", meinte Zaeed

Da begannen sich die Augen des Turianers zu weiten und er wurde beinahe starr vor Schreck.  
>„Com ... mander ... Shepard ... etwas ... der ... Commander ... Shepard ... Verzeihung ... ich habe Sie nicht sofort erkannt ... ich verständige unverzüglich den Rat!", stotterte der Turianer und flitzte los.<p>

„Warum haben Sie Ihr Ass nicht selbst ausgespielt?", fragte Miranda.

„Ehrlich? Weil ich im Moment einfach nicht daran gedacht habe.", erwiderte Shepard.

„Ich will auch so einen Namen mit dem ich alle Türen und Tore öffnen kann, sobald ich ihn benutze.", meinte Zaeed.

„Retten Sie die Galaxie, dann bekommen Sie ihn auch.", meinte Shepard scherzhaft.

„Nah, besser nicht. Zu viel Stress und man wird nicht gut genug bezahlt ... außerdem bekommt man dafür kaum Anerkennung, oder, Shepard?"

Shepard musste gequält grinsen und zusammen sahen sie dem Turianer zu, wie er zwischen einzelnen Wachposten herum rannte, mit ihnen aufgeregt redete und dann schließlich zu ihnen kam.

„Der Rat wird seine Sitzung nicht unterbrechen, aber ich konnte erreichen das einer der Ratsherren das Treffen verlässt und sich mit ihnen trifft."

„Wenigstens etwas ... wissen Sie wer uns empfängt?", erwiderte Miranda.

„Leider nein, aber er ist bereits auf dem Weg und wird gleich hier eintreffen."

„Bitte Anderson, oder Tevos, oder auch den Salarianer ... dessen Name ich grad vergessen habe ... aber bitte nicht ... um alles in der Welt nicht ... FUCK!", fluchte Shepard lauthals das es durch den gesamten Raum hallte und sich jeder danach umdrehte.

Shepard konnte sehen, das der Ratsherr, der soeben die Halle beschritten hatte, ihn erzürnt ansah.

Valern hatte es mitbekommen.

Wirklich überhören konnte man es auch beim besten Willen nicht.

Der turianische Ratsherr behielt seine Ruhe gerade so bei und marschierte auf die Gruppe zu.

„Ratsherr Valern.", grüßte die turianische Wache bei dessen Ankunft.

Valern selbst blieb stumm und starrte alle nur an, ganz besonders Shepard.

„Mitkommen, Shepard.", befahl Valern unfreundlich und ernst und zusammen gingen die beiden in einen Nebenraum.

„Der ist im Arsch.", flüsterte Zaeed.

Drinnen lief Valern erstmal zu einer Theke und Shepard sah sich um.

Der etwas ungewöhnlich wirkende Raum entpuppte sich als ein Aufenthaltsraum mit einer Couch und einem Designertisch aus Glas auf der einen Seite und einer gutbestückten Bar auf der anderen Seite in einer Kommode, an der sich Valern bediente.

Er füllte sich in ein rechteckiges Glas eine rötliche Flüssigkeit ein – irgendein alkoholisches Getränk für Turianer, das er in einem Zug runterschluckte.

„Sie machen es mir verdammt schwer, Shepard. Manchmal weiß ich nicht, was wir mit ihnen anstellen sollen. Sie lassen einfach entgegen unserer Abmachung Kaidan Alenko auf der Citadel zurück, melden sich nicht mehr ..."

„Kommen Sie ..."  
>„Seien Sie still! Während sie hier Ihre Spielchen treiben betreiben wir hier ernsthafte Politik! Wir stehen sogar kurz davor die Handelskrise friedlich zu lösen! Eine Krise die Sie sogar noch angeheizt hatten!"<p>

„Mag sein, aber ich habe neue Informationen über Illium mit denen Sie all ihre Verhandlungen und Sitzungen vergessen können! Nämlich die Wahrheit um diese Krise!"

„Ach? Und die wäre?", fragte Valern desinteressiert und füllte sein Glas nach.

„Illium wurde ausgelöscht."  
>Da wurde selbst der Turianer hellhörig.<p>

Shepard atmete tief durch und fuhr dann fort.

„Illium wurde von einer menschlichen Spezies massiv mit Atomwaffen bombardiert. Dieser ganze Mist um diese Krise ist nichts weiter als ein Schwindel. In den Terminus-Systeme da draußen gibt es eine extrem Element Zero-reiche Kolonie von irgendeinem unbekannten Imperium die über einen Monat hinweg von Söldner im Auftrag der Asari belagert und umkämpft wurde. Dieses Volk gewann diesen Kampf und vermutlich sie griffen sie Illium als Vergeltung an. Ein Angriff der jetzt noch andauern muss. Sie sind auch für die Störung des Extranets verantwortlich. Und jetzt, genau in diesem Moment, ist eines ihrer übergroßen Kriegsschiffe von der Größe eines Massenportals auf dem Weg hier her. Wir müssen die Citadel sofort evakuieren."

Valern schwieg nur noch und nahm am Ende einen Schluck aus seinem Schnaps.

„Haben Sie schon mal daran gedacht sich untersuchen zu lassen?", fragte Valern gelassen.

„Was?"

„Sie sollten sich mal reden hören! Sie sind doch gar nicht mehr dicht! Erst Reaper und dann das? Sie sind ja nicht mehr ganz klar im Kopf! Man hätte Sie längst einweisen sollen! Ich sorge dafür das Sie ihren Spectre-Status jetzt endgültig verlieren."

Valern ging los und schritt an Shepard vorbei.

„Sie kleinkariertes Arschloch! Sie würden sogar die Wahrheit verleugnen, wenn sie direkt vor Ihnen steht ...", sagte Shepard und hielt Valern am Arm fest, wofür der Turianer ihm völlig überraschend einen Faustschlag mitten ins Gesicht verpasste – genau auf die zuvor gebrochene Nase.

Schmerzhaft.

Der Ratsherr hatte einen guten Schlag drauf.

„Sie wollen es also wissen, Shepard! Dieses Mal haben Sie sich den Falschen ausgesucht!", fauchte Valern und stürmte auf Shepard los.

Während der noch seine schmerzende Nase festhielt, rammte ihm der Turianer seinen Kopf wie einen Rammbock in den Bauch, schlung seine Arme um die Hüfte und drückte Shepard gegen die Theke. Mit einem schnellen Griff schwang er ihn darauf und zog ihn wie ein Wischmob über die Theke, wobei er sämtliche darauf stehenden Gläser und Flaschen mit Shepard abräumte. Am Ende der Theke lies Valern Shepard über den Rand auf den Boden fallen.

„Das haben Sie schon länger verdient. Ihnen hätte Ihre Mutter mal öfter eine verpassen sollen.", meinte Valern.

Jetzt hatte es der Turianer zu weit getrieben.

Shepard, entsprechend wütend, sprang auf und durfte von Valern einen weiteren Faustschlag, den er jedoch über sich ergehen lies um näher an den Turianer heranzukommen. Einem zweiten Schlag konnte er ausweichen. Jetzt bekam Valern von Shepard einen ordentlichen Treffer gegen dem Kopf und stolperte zurück, wo er in den Glastisch fiel der sofort zerbrach.

Man hätte meinen können der direkt von Thessia importierte sündhaft teure Designertisch aus feinstem Kristallglas würde etwas mehr aushalten.

Fehlanzeige.

Valern selbst stand schnell wieder auf und klopfte kurz die Scherben von seiner Kleidung. Ernsthaft verletzt war er nicht sonderlich. Die dickere turianische Haut schützte ihn.

Jetzt stürmte er wieder vor und fiel Shepard an und in dem nachfolgenden Gerangel fielen die beiden zu Boden, wo sie ihre Differenzen weiter mit den Fäusten austrugen.

Fast schon rythmisch tauschten die beiden ihre Schläge aus, bis es Shepard gelang Valern wieder auf den Rücken zu werfen, wo er ihm den Unterarm gegen den Hals drückte und mit der Faust zum Schlag ausholte. Erst in dieser Position merkte Shepard zu was sie sich haben hinreißen lassen und sprang von Valern herunter.

Der strich sie über seinen Hals und stand langsam auhf.

Sein Blick zeigte das da noch ein heftiges Nachspiel drohen könnte.

„Ich kann es beweisen.", sagte Shepard.

„Was?", fragte dieses Mal Valern.

„Ich kann es beweisen. Ich habe jede Menge Daten darüber, denn ... ich war auf dieser Kolonie ... und bei Illium ... ich habe gegen sie gekämpft ... gesehen zu was sie fähig sind ... zu was sie bereit sind ... diese Morjaner ... so nennen sie sich ... es sind Menschen ... Ich kann alles beweisen."

Langsam richtete sich Valern auf. Sein Blick zeigte keineswegs mehr Wut, sondern nur noch Verwirrung.

Shepard aktivierte sein Universalwerkzeug und spielte jene Szene ab die damit anfing als er vergeblich versuchte den einen Morjaner zu erwürgen und die damit endete das er mehrere Kopfschüsse brauchte um ihn niederzustrecken. Als nächstes folgte ein Standbild, das das Gesicht seines Gegners sehr deutlich zeigte.

„Das sind die Morjaner. Wenn man es genau betrachtet sind es Menschen, doch sie haben sich genetisch stark verbessert. Aber mit der Allianz, oder Menschen so wie Sie sie kennen haben die nichts zu tun ... rein gar nichts ... das hier sind Monster. Die erlegen sogar Kroganer mit bloßen Händen. Anders kann ich es nicht beschreiben."

Valern beobachtete das Abbild genauer.

Mit einem kurzen Handgriff spielte Shepard das Gespräch ab das zur Zerstörung Illiums führte. Jenes, in dem ein morjanischer Admiral mit dem Einsatz von Atomwaffen drohte und sie letztendlich tatsächlich einsetzte. Dazu zeigte Shepard Illium selbst, aufgenommen aus dem Orbit, als hunderte von Atomwaffen ihre Ziele trafen und die Oberfläche verwüsteten.

Bei diesem Anblick musste Valern schlucken und für den Moment sah es so als würde er gleich zusammenbrechen. Bevor er umkippte lehnte er sich an die Theke hinter ihm.

„Wie konnte dies geschehen? Warum ... wurden wir darüber ... nicht unterrichtet?", fragte Valern holprig.

„Weil die Morjaner das Extranet stören und das seit Stunden. Sie ziehen daraus Daten und versorgen sich so mit allen verfügbaren Informationen über uns."

„Warum haben wir davon nichts erfah ... oh nein."  
>Valern fiel ein das er selbst den Wachen den Befehl gab das Treffen, welches bereits mehrere Stunden dauerte, unter keinen Umständen zu stören. Es war zwar ein Zufall das der morjanische Angriff genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt erfolgte, allerdings war die Wahrscheinlichkeit höher als man denken mag, da der Rat in dieser Woche sehr oft solche langatmigen Geheimverhandlungen vollzog.<p>

Valern konnte kaum noch einen Gedanken fassen und sah zu Shepard auf.

„Was ... sollen wir ... jetzt tun?"

Shepard fasst Valern an beiden Schultern und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Evakuieren Sie die Citadel. Die Morjaner kommen mit dem größten Kriegsschiff das es gibt."

„Keine Flotte?"

Shepard stöhnte und zeigte die letzte Phase der Raumschlacht um Illium, als die morjanische Flotte nach dem Einsatz der Jäger ins Geschehen eingriff. Im Fokus lag dabei die Destiny Redemption und wie jene durch ein Superschlachtschiff vernichtet wurde.

„Illium hatte eine starke Schutzflotte, doch die Morjaner führten drei- bis viermal mehr Schiffe in die Schlacht. Raumschiffe die alle um ein vielfaches größer sind als unsere ... dieses Schiff hier ist gut 15 Kilometer lang ... selbst wenn man es mit eigenen Augen gesehen hat will man es nicht glauben. Seine Bewaffnung übertrifft alles bekannte ... hier ... eine Schuss aus dieser Waffe reichte bereits aus um ein Asari-Schlachtschiff vollständig zu vernichten ... Ja, sie schicken nur ein einziges Schiff, aber selbst das kann sich mit einer ganzen Flotte messen. Erkennen Sie jetzt in welches Gefahr wir uns befinden?"  
>„Wie viel Zeit haben wir?"<br>„Weniger als eine Stunde ... noch weniger wenn ich Ihnen noch mehr Beweise vorlegen muss."

Valern stand auf und lief mit Shepard im Schlepptau raus aus dem Raum.

„Hätte ich Ihnen das ohne Beweise vorgelegt, dann hätten sie es mir nie geglaubt ... was ist mit den Reapern? Würde Sie mir glauben das die immer noch da draußen sind?"

Valern zuckte kurz und sah Shepard an.

„Behalten Sie die Antwort für sich. Ich glaube ich kenne sie schon.", sagte Shepard und gemeinsam gingen sie bei de Wartenden zu der turianischen Wache.

„Trommeln Sie den Rest des Rats zusammen, wir evakuieren alle auf die Destiny Ascension. Versetzt die gesamte Citadel-Flotte in Alarmbereitschaft und versucht Kontakt zu allen anderen Völker aufzunehmen. Sie sollen ihr Militär ebenfalls einsatzbereit machen und zusätzliche Verstärkung zur Citadel schicken. Fangt sofort an die Citadel zu evakuieren, Wir müssen so viele wie möglich von der Station schaffen, beschlagnahmt dazu notfalls Zivilschiffe ..."

Valern und Shepard fiel unter der Gruppe ihre entsetzt wirkenden Gesichtsausdrücke auf, sowie eine Asari der Flugsicherung die mit gehobenen Zeigefinger um Aufmerksamkeit bat.  
>„Was ist?", fragte er.<p>

„Vor kurzem ist ein Schiff nahe der Citadel erschienen. Sein Design passt zu keinem uns bekannten Volk und seine Ausmaße sind schier ... abartig. So etwas habe ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gesehen,"  
>Valern und Shepard sahen sich entsetzt an.<p>

Die Morjaner waren angekommen.

Nur Momente vorher an Bord der Destiny Ascension bemerkte die Sensoroffizierin eine Anomalie auf ihren Anzeigen.

„Captain, meine Sensoren drehen vollkommen durch wir haben hier ein Schiff registriert, doch dessen Werte ..."

Matriachin Lidany lies sich die Warte auf ihre Anzeigen stellen und überprüfte sie selbst. Als sie die Werte sah musste sie selbst große Augen machen.

„Kalibrieren Sie die Sensoren neu und führen Sie eine Systemdiagnose durch. Danach zeigen Sie mir die neuen Werte."

„Jawohl, Captain."

„Wir wurden gerade erst generalüberholt ..."  
>„Ich bekomme ein Bild ... Moment ... Bei der Göttin.", sprach eine andere Asari und stand auf.<p>

Lidanya überprüfte selbst die vorhandenen Werte und schaltete eine holographische Darstellung hinzu, welches zu ihrer Verwunderung ein überaus akkurates Bild ausgab. Als sie die Asari hörte blickte sie hoch und sah auf den großen Monitor vor sich.

Selbst jetzt hatte sie Probleme zu verstehen was sie da sah.

Durch den Nebel des Systems schob sich ein eigenartiges, schwarzes Objekte.

Erst nach längerem und genauerem Hinsehen erkannte Lidanya das dieses ungewöhnliche Gebilde ein gewaltiges Raumschiff war.

Die Matriachin versank regelrecht in ihrem Sitz, wie auch der Rest ihrer Crew.

Wenig verwunderlich.

Das unbekannte Schiff kam immer näher und nahm inzwischen den gesamten Bildschirm ein.

Völlig ungestört durchstieß das morjanische Superschlachtschiff die Formationen der Citadel-Flotte und scheuchte etliche Schiffe weg. Es passierte sie vollkommen tatenlos. Die Destiny Ascension überflog es einfach. Das Flaggschiff der Citadel-Flotte wirkte im Vergleich dazu wie ein kleiner Jäger im Angesicht eines Schlachtschiffes – sie wirkte absolut bedeutungslos.

Auf der Citadel beendete soeben auf den unteren Handelsebenen nahe des Flux eine turianische Touristengruppe mit einer Asari ihre Tour.

„Damit beenden wir den heutigen Teil unserer Führung. Ich hoffe sie hat ihnen allen gefallen. Morgen besuchen wir den Stolz der Citadel-Flotte und der Asari-Republiken, ein Produkt harter Arbeit und unbeugsamen Willens, einem der größten Raumschiffe in der Galaxie – die Destiny Ascension. Die Tour morgen wird bis zu sechs Stunden in Anspruch nehmen, also ruhen sie sich gut aus."

Die Asari sah wie ihre Gruppe mit dem Blick abschweifte und hinaus auf das Panorama sah, dem sie im Moment noch den Rücken zugedreht hatte. Sie konnte die überraschten Blicke sehr gründlich deuten.

„Garantiert sehen sie jetzt die Destiny Ascension. Ein seltener Anblick, trotz des Nebels. Genießen sie ihn, denn nicht immer bekommt man diese Gelegenheit ... auch du Scheiße!", stieß die Asari auf, die mit einem Menschen liiert war und dabei schon so einiges übernommen hatte, als sie sich umdrehte.

Direkt vor der Citadel, deutlich sichtbar für alle, bezog das Superschlachtschiff Pulsar Stellung und begann sich zu Seite zu drehen.

Anfangs sah man es nur von vorne, mit seinem rautenförmigen Querschnitt.

Fünf Kilometer breit und beinahe zwei Kilometer hoch.

Und als sie sich allmählich drehte offenbarte die Pulsar ihre ganze Breitseite, ihre volle Länge von gewaltigen 15 Kilometern.

Sie passte dreimal in die Citadel, natürlich nur längs, nicht quer. Der Durchmesser der Citadel war zwei Kilometer kleiner.

Das war kein Raumschiff mehr, sondern fast schon eine mobile Raumstation.

Schlagartig waren auf der Citadel die Blicke jeder einzelnen Person und jede verfügbare Kamera auf das fremdartige Objekt gerichtet.

Manche fasziniert, manche panisch, manche einfach nur sprachlos.

„Vorsicht! Du rammst sonst noch etwas.", ermahnte der Kapitän der Pular.

„Ach was! Da passiert schon nichts.", lachte der Steuermann, als er das Superschlachtschiff beidrehte.

Dabei scheuchte er mehrere turianische und menschliche Fregatten und Kreuzer vor sich herum, die dem herumschwenkenden Rumpf auswichen.

„Verspieltes Kleinkind. Ich warne dich! Wenn du auch nur das kleinste Schiff berührst, auch nur antippst, dann erschieße ich dich höchstpersönlich."

„Drossele Geschwindigkeit, gehe in Warteposition."

„Geht doch."

„Kapitän, wir empfangen eine Übertragung von der Raumstation. Die sogenannte Citadel-Flugsicherung stellt eine Menge Fragen ... das Geschnatter kann auf Dauer ganz schön nervig sein. Ich lasse es im Moment ignorieren."

„Alien-Flotte bezieht Feuerposition in mittlerer Entfernung zu uns. Werden inzwischen von 60 % der Flotte aktiv durch Feuerleitsysteme erfasst."  
>„Gegner als Ziele erfassen und Feuerbereitschaft herstellen. Alle Batterien und Bänke scharf machen. Weitere Befehle abwarten."<p>

„Jawohl, Kapitän!", ertönte es auf der Brücke.

Matriachin Lidanya kam sich plötzlich sehr klein vor, sogar an Bord der Destiny Ascension. Sie hatte sofort beschleunigt und hatte sich in eine hoffentlich sichere Entfernung begeben. Derweil betrachtete sie einige Bilder der Schiffsoberfläche, die sie gemacht hatten, als die Pulsar sie passierte.

Allein schon die schiere Größe dieses Schiffes, Lidanya wusste gar nicht wie sie damit umgehen sollte, war beängstigend. Hätte ihr jemals jemand davon berichtet hätte sie es als schlechten Scherz abgetan. Dazu kamen noch die abertausenden an Geschützen auf der Schiffshülle, die dieses beängstigende Gefühl noch weiter verstärkten und das Objekt eindeutig als Kriegsschiff auswiesen.

„CAPTAIN! TEILE DER FLOTTE MELDEN SIE WERDEN ALS ZIELE ERFASST ... ENERGIEANSTIEG IM INNEREN DES UNBEKANNTEN SCHIFFES ... WIR WERDEN ALS ZIEL ERFASST!"

Lidanya wusste nicht was sie jetzt machen sollte. Am liebsten hätte sie jetzt gesagt: „Möge die Göttin uns beschützen.", um ihre Crew zu ermutigen nur die Göttin hätte beim Anblick dieses Monsters wohl auch schnell einen Abgang gemacht.

„Wir haben hier eine ausgehende Nachricht ... Captain! Das fremde Schiff ruft die Citadel!"

„Mätha, Desca ... Mätha, Desca.", ertönte es auf der ganzen Citadel aus den Lautsprechern.

„Was war das?", fragte Valern und sah hoch.

„Ich glaube die haben das Kommunikationssystem der Citadel gekapert.", meinte Shepard.

„Stationskommando bitte melden.", ertönte es dieses Mal klar verständlich.

„Nur Ton? Kein Bild? Was haben die vor?", fragte Zaeed.

„Wahrscheinlich wieder ein Ultimatum stellen.", meinte Miranda.

„Hier ist die Citadel-Flugkontrolle. Mit wem spreche ich?", war wieder zu hören.

„Remis Tasko, Kapitän der Pulsar, einem Kriegsschiff der Raumflotte des Morjanischen Verbundes."

„Was ... Verziehung ... Ich bin ... für Erstkontaktsituationen ... oder derartiges ... nicht ausgebildet ..."

„Machen Sie sich darüber keine Sorgen. Wir fordern nur ein Treffen mit der Rat des Citadelverbundes der Völker."

„Meinen Sie damit den Citadel-Rat? In welcher Hinsicht?"

„Vor 34 Tagen wurde Argos 3, eine der äußersten Kolonien unseres Reiches von einem Bündnis mehrerer ihrer Völker angegriffen und zerstört. Dieser grundlose Angriff, der ohne vorherige Provokation erfolgte und den wir mit allen uns zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln bekämpften, kostete uns das Leben von 30.000 treuen Mitbürgern."

Danach folgte Stille.

Nicht nur über Funk, sondern auch auf allen Schiffen und auf der gesamten Citadel, allen Bezirken, Plätzen und Ebenen, herrschte Totenstille.

Vor der Citadel lag in diesem Moment das gewaltigste Kriegsschiff aller Zeiten von einem Volk, das soeben seinen eigenen Erstkontaktkrieg erlebt hatte, blutiger als der turianisch-menschliche Erstkontaktkrieg.

Da konnte man durchaus Angst bekommen.

„Hier spricht Ratsherrin Tevos. Der Citadel-Rat wäre bereit sich mit ihren Repräsentanten zu treffen und ich bin sicher das wir eine friedliche Lösung für diesen Konflikt finden können."

„Tevos? Sie sind Asari, richtig?"

„Äh ... Ja?"

„Es ist interessant zu sehen das eine Asari von Frieden spricht, war es doch ihr Volk das diesen Angriff befahl."

Wieder folgte Stille.

In diesem Moment hielten alle den Atem an.

„Wir schicken ein Shuttle mit einem Botschafter. Pulsar Ende."

„Wow. Ich dachte wirklich wir würden jetzt gleich alle sterben.", sagte Zaeed nach kurzem Zögern.

„Ratsherr Valern, der Rat verlangt nach ihrer Anwesenheit.", sagte eine Wache, nachdem sie diesem Anweisung par Funk erhalten hatte.  
>„Warten Sie hier, Shepard, ich hole Sie später hinzu.", sagte Valern und verschwand mit den Wachen.<p>

„Wer von euch hat grad auch so ein ungutes Gefühl?", fragte Miranda.

In der Kommandozentrale der Pulsar hatte der Kapitän sich inzwischen in seinen Sessel zurück gelehnt und sah vom Hauptpodest zu wie die eine Frau von vorhin, Botschafterin Elira, sich von der jungen Offizierin einweisen lies.

Tatsächlich war Elira keine Botschafterin. Botschafter würden bedeuten das die Morjaner diplomatische Beziehungen zu anderen Völkern unterhielten und das war keineswegs der Fall.

Stattdessen gehörte sie dem Staatsschutz an, dem morjanischen Geheimdienst und war eigentlich für Verhöre ausgebildet worden. Mit einer gewissen Form von Belustigung verfolgte er Elira Einweisung.

„Was kannst du mir über diesen Citadel-Rat sagen?"

„In ihm sind vier Völker vertreten: die Asari, die Salarianer, die Turianer und die Menschen. Die Asari gelten allgemein als Diplomaten und Schlichter und planen aufgrund ihres langen Lebens stets für die Zukunft. Viele ihre Entscheidungen entfalten erst Jahrzehnte, oder Jahrhunderte später ihr volles Potential. Die Salarianer beschäftigen sich mit dem Sammeln von Wissen und Informationen und leiten die Spionageabteilung des Rates. Ihnen sagt man nach das sie über jeden stets alles wissen und scheinbar soll das an die Wahrheit sehr nahe heran kommen. Die Turianer stellen den Großteil der militärischen Streitkräfte und Friedenstruppen. Nach den Unterlagen bildet das Militär bei ihnen den Mittelpunkt ihrer Gesellschaft. Im Vergleich zu uns weist ihre Kultur gerade mal einen mittleren Grad der Militarisierung auf. Trotzdem stellen sie eine ernstzunehmende Bedrohung für all unsere zukünftigen Operationen und Vorhaben in der Galaxie dar."

„Was ist mit den Menschen?"

„Unsere verlorenen Brüder und Schwestern ... hach ... ein Sonderfall aus dem ich nicht schlau werde. Sie sind das neuste und jüngste Mitglied in dieser galaktischen Gemeinschaft und im Citadel-Rat und haben einen geradezu beispiellosen Aufstieg hingelegt. Ich würde sie keineswegs unterschätzen. Mir ist nicht klar welche Rolle sie ausfüllen, aber sie gelten als sehr sprunghaft und unberechenbar, wodurch sie den Anstoß für viele neuen Entwicklungen und Innovationen im Citadel-Raum bildeten. Wirkliche verhandelbare Positionen haben sie nicht, doch durch ihren Sitz im Citadel-Rat haben sie in Entscheidungen, die die ganze Galaxie beeinflussen, ein Stimmrecht. Jedoch gelten hierbei Mehrheitsentscheide, wodurch ein einzelnes Mitglied nicht die anderen Mitglieder überstimmen kann ... ich sag es nur ungern ... es ist eine Demokratie, die noch dazu funktioniert."

Elira schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie können manche Spezies nur so dumm sein."  
>„Keine Ahnung, aber wie gesagt bei ihnen funktioniert es. Bei uns hingegen nicht, du weißt ja, der letzte große Krieg."<p>

„Egal. Gib mir noch mal ein paar Tipps wie ich mit diesem Citadel-Rat umgehen soll."

„Du musst bestimmt und selbstsicher auftreten und dabei Stärke ausstrahlen, aber dich nicht automatisch als allen überlegen darstellen. Du musst Kompromissbereitschaft und Verständnis signalisieren, damit man dich als vernunftbewussten Gesprächspartner wahrnimmt, aber nur soweit das es nicht als Schwäche aufgefasst wird und man anfängt Dir Forderungen zu stellen. Um das zu erreichen musst du in einem gewissem Maß aggressiv, schnell und tödlich sein und ihnen nicht die Chance lassen sich zu sammeln, aber das bitte nicht wörtlich nehmen, nur während den Gesprächen."

Elira hörte wie der Kapitän der Pulsar laut zu lachen begann.

„Skob.", murmelte sie.

„Einfach herrlich. Was solls ... im Hanger wartet bereits das Shuttle. Dieser Rat wird garantiert bald ungeduldig."

„Sollen sie ruhig ungeduldig werden. Mir doch egal. Die Aliens haben sich nach uns zu richten. Soweit soll es noch kommen das wir uns von denen etwas diktieren lassen ... wir bleiben in Verbindung?", wandte sich Elira wieder an die Offizierin.

„Natürlich, ich muss noch die Frequenz mit dem Implantat synchronisieren. Wo hast du es nochmal?"

„Hier, zwischen Auge und Ohr, an der Schläfe."

Die Offizierin hielt einen kleinen handgroßen Scanner an Eliras Kopf und nach einem piepen hatte sie alles wichtige aktualisiert. Der kleine, im Schädel implantierte Kommunikator ermöglichte es der Offizierin, die auf der Pulsar verblieb, bei den nachfolgenden Gesprächen mitzuhören und von allen unbemerkt Elira wichtige Informationen zukommen zu lassen.

„So. Damit wäre das hier erledigt."

„Was kommt jetzt?"

„Einmal das hier und das.", sagte die Offizierin und reichte Elira ein Hundehalsband und eine Gasmaske.  
>„Was ist denn das bitte?"<p>

„Das Halsband hier sieht zwar aus wie ein Halsband für Hunde ... naja ... ist es letztendlich auch ... hat aber ein Miniaturquantenprozessor mit einem Frequenzmodulator, der die eigene Stimme überlagert."

„Geht das auch einfach?"

„Ein Simultanübersetzer."  
>„Na bitte ... und die Gasmaske?"<p>

„Verhöre gefangener Aliens von Argos 3 zeigten das sie uns nicht sonderlich ernstzunehmen schienen. Scheinbar verkannten sie uns als Menschen, trotz offensichtlicher optischer Unterschiede. Wir gehend davon aus das sie während der Verhandlungen bessere Ergebnisse erzielen, wenn wir unser Erscheinungsbild für den Anfang verbergen. Außerdem ergänzt es weitere Operationen."

Elira bestätigte dies und ging dann zusammen mit zwei weiteren Untergebenen und einer Eskorte aus mehreren Legionären, Exos und Totenköpfen hinunter in den Hanger und bestiegen dort eine der Raumfähren, die eher einem alten Space Shuttle ähnelte. Mit ihr starteten sie dann zur Citadel. Unterwegs wurden sie in Ehrenformation von einer Staffel der Allianz begleitet und zu einem Dock nahe des Citadel-Turms geführt. Eigentlich sollte mit dem nachfolgenden Andocken dann alles erledigt sein, doch es zeigte sich das die standardisierten Andockprozesse nicht für morjanische Schiffsdesigns ausgelegt waren.

Wenig verwunderlich und trotzdem eine Überraschung.

Bei dem Versuch die Raumfähre zu fixieren beschädigten die Halteklammern einen der Flügel. Der Pilot brach daraufhin den Landevorgang ab und steuerte stattdessen ein nahegelegenes Frachtterminal an, wo er in dem deutlichen größeren Hangar landete, seine Passagiere ablud und dann zur Pulsar zurückkehrte.

Sehr zum Leidwesen aller Behörden auf der Citadel, die sofort komplett umdisponieren mussten.

Im Citadel-Turm hatten sich derweil Botschafter, Militärs und Politiker aus allen Citadel-Völkern um Shepard und sein Team versammelt und tauschten sich über die Situation aus. Wie sich zeigte waren die militärischen Kanäle vom Ausfall des Extranets kaum und nur kurzfristig betroffen gewesen. Jedes Volk unterhielt weitere eigene Kommunikationsnetzwerke speziell für das Militär, um auch in solchen Situationen handlungsfähig zu bleiben. Mithilfe von Quantenkommunikatoren auf den Heimatwelten gelangten so alle wichtigen Informationen aus diesen Netzwerken zu den Botschaften auf der Citadel. Nicht nur Cerberus verfügte über diese Technologie. Allerdings deckten diese Netzwerke nur die völkerspezifischen Hoheitsgebiete innerhalb ihrer Grenzen und innerhalb des Citadel-Raums ab, sowie einige wenige Außen- und Horchposten in den äußeren Grenzregionen. Aufgrund dieser Erkenntnisse zeigte sich das es keine Angriffe auf irgendeine Welt im Citadel-Gebiet gab. Das Kriegsschiff Pulsar war somit die einzigste morjanische Präsenz. Jedoch bestätigten einzelne Militärs den Kontaktverlust zu mehreren Einrichtungen und kleineren Kolonien in den Terminus-Systemen.

Die Situation wirkte recht verzerrt und war nur sehr schwer zu verstehen, aber immerhin erkannte man den ernst der Lage.

Neben allerhand Würdenträger versammelten sich auch etliche Schaulustige in der Ratskammer.

Shepard fiel dabei eine Reporterin im weißen Dress zusammen mit ihrer Kameradrohne auf, die sich in Hörreichweite mit Blick auf die Fahrstühle aufhielt.

„Herzlich willkommen zu Battlespace. Ich bin Diana Allers von Alliance News Network mit einer Sondermeldung. Vor kurzem ist eine neue Macht auf der galaktischen Bühne erschienen – der Morjanische Verbund. Dabei legten sie schon zu Beginn einen eindrucksvollen Auftritt hin und präsentierten sich vor der Citadel mit einem gewaltigen Raumschiff, das um ein Vielfaches größer als die Destiny Ascension selbst ist. Nach eigener Aussage wurden sie in einen Konflikt mit anderen Völkern verwickelt, scheinen aber trotzdem eine friedliche Lösung anzustreben. In diesem Augenblick betritt ihre Delegation die Citadel und wird schon bald mit dem Rat zusammen treffen. Sehen sie jetzt bei uns die ersten Bilder von dieser neuen Spezies. Dies ist ein historischer Moment für alle Völker. Wie werden sie sein? Wie werden sie auf uns reagieren? Fragen, über Fragen auf die wir hoffentlich schon sehr bald eine Antwort bekommen werden. Ich bin Diana Allers und das war Battlespace ... meine Güte was für ein Stress ... mal sehen ... oh je, ich glaube ich muss das nochmal neu drehen ... egal, ich schneide es später zurecht."  
>„Battlespace, ich liebe diese Sendung. Vielleicht krieg ich ja ein Autogramm.", säuselte ein turianischer General.<p>

Die turianische Botschafterin Orinia sah kurz etwas beschämt weg und wandte sich dann Shepard zu.

„Die Sendung ist bei vielen Turianern sehr beliebt."

„Ich merke es ... Sonst irgendwas neues?"

„Ein bisschen ... Primarch Fedorian beruft den Kriegsrat ein und lässt die Grenzen verstärken, da aber bis jetzt turianisches Gebiet nicht angegriffen wurde hält er die Truppen zurück."

„Wir brauchen erst genauere Informationen über diesen Gegner und ... wenn man es genau nimmt ... die Turianische Hierachie ist noch nicht direkt angegriffen worden, also wird erst im Verteidigungsfall, oder Bündnisfall reagiert.", ergänzte ein turianischer Admiral

„Die STG wurde bereits beim Ausfall des Extranets in mehrere Systeme entsendet. So wie es aussieht wurden weitere Ziele und Kolonien in den Terminus-Systemen angegriffen. Und was den Datendiebstahl anbelangt ... wir haben bereits alle kritischen Systeme vom Netz genommen. Das ist aktuell die einzigst wirksame Methode die wir anwenden können.", sagte der salarianische Botschafter.

„Inzwischen konnten wir Teile des Extranets wiederherstellen, indem wir einzelne Sternen-Claster vom Netz trennen, allem voran das Tasale-System. Somit lassen sich auch die infizierten Bereich isolieren.", sagte die Asari-Botschafterin.

„Wir haben bei einem Senator auf Arcturus schon seit einiger Zeit ungewöhnliche Kontobewegungen festgestellt. Er könnte unser Mann sein. Wir lassen ihn bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit von Spezialeinheiten festnehmen, ungeachtet der diplomatischen Immunität. So sollten wir auch an alle Hintermänner kommen.", sagte ein Vertreter der Allianz

Shepard schnaubte. Er konnte nicht ganz nachvollziehen was die Morjaner sich dabei dachten. War das etwa nur eine sehr begrenzte Operation, oder trieben sie mit der Galaxie soeben ein doppeltes Spiel. Er hatte keine Ahnung und steckte etwas verdrossen die Hände in die Hosentaschen.

Dabei spürte er zwei Objekte, die er beinahe völlig vergessen hätte.

Die Erkennungsmarken der beiden Spectres Titos und Nelyna.

Shepard reichte sie den Botschafterinnen der Turianer und der Asari.

„Das ich heute hier stehen kann und ihnen von all dem berichten kann verdanke ich nur diesen beiden Spectres. Sie kämpften hart, um zu überleben und opferten sich letztendlich nur damit wir fliehen konnten. Ich will das man das nicht vergisst."

„Das ... das ist das mindeste. Wir werden ihre Taten auf immer in Ehren halten.", sagte Ornia, dem sich die Asari anschloss.

Orinia musste schon vom Tod von Admiral Tirimus und seinen Männern erfahren und auch wenn sie ihn nicht persönlich kannte, als ehemalige Soldatin zog sie das selbst richtig runter.

„SIE KOMMEN! SIE SIND IM FAHRSTUHL!", kam eine Asari-Wache laut schreiend angerannt.

Sofort kam richtig Leben in die Bude.

Wachen nahmen Ehrenformationen ein, andere verzogen sich an die Seiten der Halle, räumten den Weg und warteten sehnsüchtigst darauf einen ersten Blick auf die Neuankömmlinge werfen zu können.

Lange hatten alle darauf gewartet, fast eine halbe Stunde. Solange hatte es gedauert bis sich die Morjaner nach dem Erscheinen der Pulsar auf der Citadel blicken ließen.

Dann piepte der Fahrstuhl.

Alle Blicke waren auf die sich öffnenden Türen gerichtet.

Den nachfolgenden Anblick konnte man nur als archaisch beschreiben.

Zwei Tanks stampften zuerst aus dem Fahrstuhl, Exos, Morjaner in schwer gepanzerten Exokelettkampfanzügen, bewaffnet mit Miniguns. Fast schon kleine YMIR-Mechs. Ihr Anblick lies selbst hartgesottene Kämpfer schlucken. Den Exos folgten acht Legionäre, die reguläre Infanterie des Morjanischen Verbundes, eingehüllt in ihre normale Kampfkleidung mit Rüstung und Gasmasken, wie der Rest. Es waren die gleichen Truppen die Shepard schon auf auf Argos 3 bekämpft hatte. Er und seine Gruppe erkannten das sofort. Den Legionären folgten drei Gestalten, die leichtere Kampfrüstungen zusammen mit dunkelgrauen Mänteln darüber trugen. Die Botschafter, ganz eindeutig. Sie alle verbargen ihr gesamtes Erscheinungsbild hinter dieser Kleidung, sodass man kein bisschen Haut sehen konnte. Es war unmöglich zu erkennen wie sie darunter aussahen, was für etwas Enttäuschung im Publikum sorgte. Wahrscheinlich diente es als Schutz vor möglichen Infektionen

Den Abschluss der Gruppe bildeten zehn Soldaten in schwarzen, schwereren Kampfrüstungen, deren Masken mit weißen Totenschädel bemalt waren.

Totenköpfe – die Sturm- und Eliteetruppen der morjanischen Armee.

Kampferfahrene Veteranen die jeden Befehl mit erbarmungsloser Loyalität ausführten.

Allein schon der aufgemalte Schädel reichte, um so manchem Menschen, oder Asari einen ordentlichen Schrecken einzujagen, sogar so manchem Turianer.

Shepard vermutete mal das es eine Form von psychologischer Kriegsführung war.

Jeder von ihnen trug ein FAL-Sturmgewehr, zumindest erinnerte das Desgin Shepard immer wieder daran, und an dessen lauf kemmte ein Bajonett mit gut und gerne 20 Zentimeter Klingenlänge, das im Lichtschein bedrohlich glänzte.

Wie eine militärische Einheit marschierten die 23 Morjaner im Gleichschritt voran, deren gemeinsam hämmernde Schritte durch Ratskammer hallten.

Kein Mucks war zu vernehmen.

Alle schwiegen.

Keiner traute sich auch nur irgendein Geräusch zu machen.

Die Morjaner wussten wie sie Eindruck hinterließen.

C-Sec führte die Delegation die Halle entlang und die erste Treppe hoch. Dann spaltete sich die Gruppe auf. Die drei Botschafter wurden in einem Nebenraum geführt und die Soldaten blieben weiter oben stehen, wandten sich dem Podest mit dem Rücken zu und blickten die Halle hinunter.

Die Verhandlungen wurden hinter verschlossenen Türen geführt.

Auch wenig verwunderlich.

Immerhin hatten die Morjaner die Asari ja vor der gesamten galaktischen Gemeinschaft beschuldigt den Angriff auf ihre Kolonie initiiert zu haben, was leider auch der Wahrheit entsprach.

Shepard wurde daraus nicht schlau. Die Morjaner schienen über die ganzen Hintergründe besser denn je Bescheid zu wissen und trotzdem hatten sie Illium ausradiert. Er konnte nicht verstehen wie sich eine intelligente, fortgeschrittene Zivilisation nur zu einer derartigen Barbarei hinreißen lassen konnte.

Die Morjaner trieben da irgendein tödliches Spiel mit der Galaxie.

Der verwendete Konferenzraum wirkte recht spartanisch. Ein runder Tisch an dem drei Stühle für die Botschafter auf der einen Seite und vier Stühle für den Citadel-Rat auf der anderen Seite des Raumes standen.

„Im Namen der galaktischen Gemeinschaft heiße ich sie auf der Citadel herzlich willkommen.", sprach der salarianische Ratsherr kurz nachdem die Delegation den Raum betreten hatten.

Die Morjaner winkelten den rechten Arm, führten die flache Hand hoch zur Brust und verbeugten sich leicht.

„Wir bedauern unser Auftreten, aber wir mussten sichergehen das wir ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit bekommen. Nach unseren bisherigen Erfahrungen hatten wir keine andere Wahl.", sprach der mittlere Morjaner mit einer tiefen und verzerrten Stimme.

„Ich verstehe. Bitte, setzen wir uns."

Alle sieben Personen nahmen augenblicklich Platz.

„Sie müssen eine lange Reise hinter sich haben und unterwegs viel gesehen haben. Was sagen sie zu unserer Citadel? Ein beeindruckendes Werk, nicht wahr?", gab sich der Salarianer etwas redselig.

Eine Aufgabe die sonst immer Tevos übernahm, nur die schwieg dieses Mal.

„Haben die Pulsar gesehen? Das ist ein beeindruckendes Werk. Sie sollten mal die Werft sehen in der das Schiff gebaut wurde. Das ist ein beeindruckendes Werk. Es sei denn sie sehen es als beeindruckend an, die Überreste einer uralten Zivilisation für sich zu beanspruchen. Wir sind nicht hier um uns über solche Nebensächlichkeiten zu unterhalten. Wir sollen Ergebnisse liefern."

Kurzes Schweigen machte die Runde, bis der Salarianer wieder fort fuhr.

„Natürlich. Wenn ich vorstellen darf: das hier ist Ratsherr Valern, Ratsherr Anderson, Ratsherrin Tevos und meine Wenigkeit ..."

„Wir wissen über sie bereits Bescheid, aber wenn ihnen Förmlichkeiten so viel bedeuten: Botschafterin Elira. Mehr ist nicht zu sagen. Ich bin in diesem Moment ihre einzigste Ansprechpartnerin und wie wir schon sagten streben wir eine schnelle Lösung an."  
>Die Ratsherren sah sich kurz irritiert an und dann ergriff Tevos das Wort.<p>

„Sie erwähnten einen Angriff auf ihre Kolonie. Sie hatten sogar uns dafür verantwortlich gemacht. Das sind ernste Anschuldigungen, die sie noch dazu öffentlich gemacht haben. Können Sie das beweisen, oder war das nur eine Taktik um unsere Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen?"

Man vernahm ein ernster Schnauben durch Eliras Maske.

„30.000 Tote, abgerundet, eine Kolonie vernichtet. Sie wollen Beweise? Wir machten viele Gefangene, erbauten viele Technologien. Was meinen Sie wohl wie wir diese Raumstation so schnell finden konnten, auf der anderen Seite der Galaxie, 80.000 Lichtjahre von unseren Welten entfernt? Können Sie mir das sagen? Es heißt immer ihre Spezies wäre die weiseste und hoch entwickeltste von allen. Wo war all ihre Weisheit als sie uns grundlos angegriffen? Wir sind nicht hier um Ihnen Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Wir sind hier damit sie uns Fragen beantworten. Wir sind hier um herauszufinden inwieweit ihr Volk darin verwickelt ist, Asari. Wir sind hier um festzustellen inwieweit Strafmaßnahmen notwendig sind!"

In dem Moment wurde Valern allmählich schlecht. Er hatte seinen Kollegen noch nicht berichtet was Sheaprd ihm da vorgetragen hatte.

Ein Fehler, den er selbst nicht mehr nachvollziehen konnte.

Für ihn war das alles viel zu schnell gegangen.

Irgendwie musste er das wieder geradebiegen.

Tevos zuckte kurz.

Ihre Miene wurde sofort ernster.

„Was wollen Sie damit andeuten? Versuchen Sie uns zu drohen? Soll so ihr erster, friedlicher Kontakt aussehen? Sie drohen uns?"

Anderson schritt ein. Bereits in den ersten Minuten war alles dabei aus dem Ruder zu laufen.

„Wir sollten uns wieder beruhigen. Es ist niemandem gedient wenn wir uns gegenseitig bedrohen. Das hält uns nur von konstruktiven Lösungen für beide Seiten ab. Botschafterin Elira, ich kann Ihre Position sehr gut verstehen. Die Menschheit befand sich einst auch in ihrer Lage, aber wir konnten ebenfalls eine friedliche Lösung finden. Deshalb sind auch sie hier. Weil sie den Weg der Diplomatie wählten und nicht den des Krieges."

Deutlich sichtbar zuckte Elira auf und brachte keinen Ton heraus. Ihre beiden Begleiter drehten sich zueinander zu und sahen sich nur stumm an.

„Mh.", machte Elira und drehte den Kopf kurz weg. „Für den Morjanischen Verbund war das ein Krieg, in dem es um das Fortbestehen unserer Zivilisation ging. Der Angriff auf unsere Kolonie erfolgte zu einem Zeitpunkt als wir innerlich zerrissen waren, die empfindlichste Phase die ein Volk nur erleben konnte. Umso stärker waren wir gezwungen darauf entschlossen zu reagieren. Wir mobilisierten Kräfte in unvorstellbarem Umfang und trotzdem verloren wir Blut und Eisen in ebenso unvorstellbarem Umfang."

„Blut und Eisen.", wiederholte Anderson in Gedanken.

Er war sich sicher das Elira da nicht eben bewusst Bismarck zitiert hatte, sondern das sich ihr Übersetzungsprogramm da wohl einen kleinen verbalen Fehler erlaubte. Jedenfalls verstand er was Sie ihnen sagen wollte.

„Was sind ihre Forderungen?", fragte er.

„173 Milliarden Credits nach Citadel-Standard als Kompensation für die Mobilisierung und alle entstandenen Schäden, sowie die Bestrafung aller Hintermänner des Angriffs und im Gegenzug sehen wir von weiteren Vergeltungsschlägen ab. Wir sind da sehr bescheiden."

„Was? 173 Milliarden?", stieß Tevos auf.

„Das ist das Minimum das wir akzeptieren. Es ist eine sehr akurate Berechnung anhand von Umrechnungskursen, Vergleichen und Preisentwicklungen. Für die angerichteten Schäden eine recht moderate Foderung."

„Allein auf Ihre Forderung einzugehen käme einem Schuldeingeständnis gleich. Das werde ich niemals zulassen! Wir Asari würden niemals etwas derartiges machen, wie das was sie uns soeben vorwerfen!", fauchte sie.

„Glauben Sie mir. Solche ... Anschuldigungen würden wir niemals ungerechtfertigt machen, doch unsere Kolonie, eine Gartenwelt wurde durch orbitalen Beschuss mit Massebeschleunigern verwüstet und zwar durch ihre Schiffe. Dies stellte selbst nach ihren Gesichtspunkten einen schweren Verstoß gegen ihre eigenen Citadel-Gesetze dar. Was würden alle anderen dazu sagen, wenn wir die Aufzeichnungen dieses Angriffes und aller anderen Kämpfe frei zugänglich in ihr ... Extranet stellen würden, mh."

Tevos stand kurz davor zu explodieren, als sich plötzlich Valern zu Wort meldete.

„Sie erwähnten Straf- und Vergeltungsmaßnahmen. Haben Sie dahingehen bereits etwas unternommen?"

„In der Tat, das haben wir. Um die Gefahr weiterer Angriffe zu bannen und den feindlichen Nachschub abzuschneiden griffen wir die Ziele in den Terminus-Systemen an."  
>„Was für Ziele?", fragte Anderson.<p>

„Operationszentralen, Sammelpunkte, Konvois, Transportrouten, alles was eine direkte Bedrohnung für uns darstellt und unmittelbar in den Angriff auf Argos 3 verwickelt war. Vornehmlich unter Anwendung unserer Raumflotte. Wir sind, was das betrifft, sehr zielbewusst und haben von unnötigen Handlungen abgesehen."

„Gegen die Terminus-Systeme?", meldete sich wieder Tevos zu Wort.

„Ja. Wir konnten feststellen das der Angriff aus diesem Gebiert seinen Ursprung nahm. Deshalb beschränkten wir unsere Gegenoffensive auf örtliche Basen.", erklärte Elira kurz.

„Dann suchen sie die Falschen, denn die Terminus-Systeme unterliegen nicht unserer Zuständigkeit. Das ist ein gesetzloser Teil der Galaxie, der die politische Autorität des Citadel-Rats ablehnt. Wir haben auf diese Region keinerlei Einfluss. Vielleicht sollten ihr Verbund auf Omega nach den Schuldigen suchen."

„Nachvollziehbar.", kam es plötzlich gelassen von Elira. „Trotzdem ist der Schaden da und wir wissen das einzelne Vertreter ihres Volkes mit Kontakten zu ihren Kernwelten dafür verantwortlich sind. Konsequenzen muss es in jedem Fall geben."

„Zur Kenntnis genommen. Aber bitte verstehen Sie, dass wir ihren Forderungen, insofern sie sich als wahr erweisen sollten, nicht sofort nachkommen können. Zuerst müssen wir ein unabhängiges Germium einberufen und unseren eigenen Nachforschungen anstellen, um ihre Geschichte zu bestätigen und das wahre Ausmaß zu ermitteln. Sie werden bestimmt verstehen, wenn wir diesbezüglich noch Vorbehalte haben und von einer pauschalen Verurteilung absehen.", warf der Salarianer ein.

Tevos warf ihm hingegen einen leicht ungehaltenen Blick zu. Niemals würde sie eingestehen das man den Asari ein deratiges Fehlverhalten öffentlich vorwirft. Für sie waren diese Anschuldigungen vollkommen aus der Luft gegriffen.

Kurz als sie wieder ansetzen wollte etwas zu sagen zuckte Elira kurz eigenartig und blickte nach unten.

„Alles ... in Ordnung?", fragte Anderson.

„Ja ... Nein ... könnten wir diese Zusammenkunft für einen Moment unterbrechen? Wir müssen etwas ... erötern.", sagte Elira.

Ohne auf die Antwort zu warten standen die Morjaner auf, verbeugten sich leicht und verließen wortkarg den Raum hinaus in die Ratskammer. Die vier Mitglieder des Citadel-Rates trotteten langsam hinterher und betraten ebenfalls die Halle, die noch immer gut gefüllt war. Inzwischen war es deutlich unruhiger geworden, wie in einer Konzerthalle kurz vor der Aufführung. Alle sahen wie die Botschafterin und ihr Gefolge zurück zu ihrer Eskorte gingen und sich in ihrer eigenen Sprache unterhielten, während der Citadel-Rat etwas hilflos eine Treppe weiter unten da stand, beobachtet von der ganzen Galaxie.

Eher etwas unbemerkt drängelte sich Shepard durch die Menge und stieß zum Rat vor.

„Shepard.", stieß Anderson aus, als er ihn sah.

„Wie läuft es?"

„Das ist geheim. Darüber können wir nicht reden.", warf der Salarianer ein.

„Wie?", sagte Shepard und sah kurz zu Valern, der vorsichtig den Kopf schüttelte.

Er verstand schnell was passiert sein mag und trat näher an den Rat heran.

„Was wissen sie über die morjanischen Angriffe?", flüsterte er nun.

„Das sie ein paar Ziele in den Terminus-System angegriffen haben ... Moment ... woher wissen Sie davon? Das Treffen fand doch hinter verschlossenen Türen statt."

„Kommen sie."

Eher etwas widerwillig folgten die Ratsmitglieder Shepard in den Konferenzraum.

„Ich weiß deshalb Bescheid, weil ich schon mit den Morjanern zu tun hatte. Bei meiner Ankunft hatte ich versucht mit ihnen deswegen Kontakt aufzunehmen, doch man konnte mir nur Valern zur Verfügung stellen und bevor ich ihm Bericht erstatten konnte erscheinen schon die Morjaner vor ..."

„Kommen Sie auf den Punkt!", bat Tevos lauthals.

„Die Morjaner haben das Extranet ausgeschaltet, weshalb das volle Ausmaß ihrer Gegenoffensive verborgen blieb."

„Das ... volle ... Ausmaß?"

„Illium war ihr Hauptziel.", sagte Shepard und begann mit seinem Universalwerkzeug die Aufzeichnungen von der nuklearen Bombardierung des Planeten abzuspielen. „Die Sache ist ausgesprochen kompliziert, wenn ich sie ihnen bitte genauer erklä ...", wollte Shepard anfangen, nur Tevos stürmte plötzlich hinaus.

„Tevos!", rief Anderson und rannte hinterher.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Shepard, als er merkte das er ganz klar mit dem falschen Thema angefangen hatte und.

Er hielt den salarianischen Ratsherren kurz am Arm fest, der Shepard daraufhin fragend ansah.

„Es sind Menschen. Die Morjaner sind Menschen."

Shepard lies den Salarianer wieder los, der ihn für den Moment weiter fragend ansah und lief ebenfalls hinaus. Dann wandte sich Shepard Valern zu.

„Ich habe Ihnen soeben ihre politische Karriere gerettet. Sie schulden mir was, Sie seltendämliches Arschloch."  
>Wie ein Hund mit Schuldgefühlen senkte Valern den Kopf.<p>

„Ich erwarte morgen die Wiederherstellung meines Spectre-Status."

„Einverstanden."

„Und eins noch. Wir haben nicht nur die Bedrohung durch die Reaper, die Sie nicht wahrhaben wollen, nein, jetzt haben wir auch noch die Morjaner am Hals."

„Ja, das weiß ich ... es sind doch nur Aliens ... ja, das hast du mir schon gesagt. Verdammt noch mal nicht so laut ... da scheppert mir die ganze Schädeldecke. Dreh gefälligst die Lautstärke runter ... das die nicht sonderlich viel wissen habe ich auch schon gemerkt ... es ist mir egal wie tief deren Verwicklungen sind, ich habe meine Anweisungen und die befolge ich ... und bis jetzt läuft alles wie geplant.", sprach Elira über ihren implantierten Kommunikator vor dem Rednerpult.

Sie drehte sich um, als ihr einer ihrer Begleiter einen leichten Stoß in die Seite gab.

Sie sah wie das eine Alien aus dem Rat, die Asari in dem Roten Gewand, aus dem Konferenzraum gehastet kam. Ein Verlorener Bruder, ein Mensch genannt Anderson, der einigste Name, den sie sich wirklich gemerkt hatte.

„SIE ... SIE MONSTER ... ILLIUM ... SIE HABEN ILLIUM ... MIT ATOMWAFFEN AUSGELÖSCHT!", brüllte Tevos durch die Kammer.

Totenstille und geschockte Blicke überall.

Elira schwieg und schritt an den Rand der Treppe.

„ANTWORTEN SIE! SIE HABEN VON FRIEDEN GESPROCHEN! UND SIE WERFEN ATOMWAFFEN AUF BEWOHNTE WELTEN! SIE SAGTEN UNS ..."

„WAGEN SIE ES JA NICHT UNS DER LÜGE ZU BEZICHTIGEN, ASARI! IHR VOLK WAR DER AUSLÖSER DAS DIE GALAXIE NUN UNSEREN ZORN SPÜRT! ALLE SPEZIES HABEN IHREN TEIL DAZU BEIGETRAGEN UND JETZT ZAHLEN SIE DEN PREIS DAFÜR! VON ALLEINE WÄREN WIR NIEMALS AUS DER ISOLATION HIERHER GEKOMMEN! Und außerdem ... Illium befindet sich in den Terminus-Systemen, wie all unsere Ziele. Sagten Sie nicht selbst das diese nicht ihrer Zuständigkeit unterliegen? Also was wollen sie dann von uns?"

Tevos biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie machte keine Anstalten ihren Hass zu verbergen. Jetzt verstand sie warum die Botschafterin im Gespräch plötzlich so gelassen reagierte. Sie wollte aus ihnen nur dieses eine Zitat herauslocken.

„Anderson.", wandte sich Elira plötzlich an den Vertreter der Menschen. „Der Aufstieg der Menschheit ist beeindruckend und beschämend zugleich ... Kooperation mit Aliens ... pf!"

„Hä?", äußerte sich Anderson überrascht.

„Hätten sich unsere Völker nur früher getroffen ... hätten wir ihren Erstkontaktkrieg miterlebt ... wir hätten sie auf Knien angebettelt bis nach Palaven marschieren zu dürfen und alles Leben zu vernichten!"

Nun schlug den Morjanern das Missfallen des Publikums mit zunehmender Lautstärke entgegen. Nicht nur Asari und Turianer, allem voran auch Menschen und andere schlossen sich dem Protest an.

„Für euch hätten wir mit Freude Welten vernichtet, ganze Zivilisationen ausgelöscht. Ein Wort von euch und wir hätten die Galaxie in Blut und Feuer getränkt. Und am Ende hätten wir euch dafür gedankt, wenn ihr uns darum gebeten hättet."

„Was bilden Sie sich ein? Was glauben sie wohl wer sie sind etwas deratiges durzuziehen?", blaffte Anderson los.

In dem Moment fuhr Elira mit ihren Händen an ihre Gasmaske und begann die Verschlüsse zu lösen. Die restlichen Morjaner taten es ihr gleich.

Gespannt starrte die Menge auf den Vorgang der sie schnell wieder verstummen lies, nur der Anblick, der sich ihnen Sekunden später bot übertraf für den Moment ihr Fassungsvermögen.

Anderson klappte der Mund auf, genau wie fast allen anderen auch, als er das wahre Erscheinungsbild der Morjaner sah.

Elira nahm ihre Maske und ihren Helm ab und offenbarte sich vor der Galaxie als blasse, menschliche Frau mit schulterlangem, weißen Haar, deren rote Augen wie eine Katze im Lichtschein bedrohlich leuchteten.

„Wer wir sind fragen Sie! Wir sind Morjaner!. Wir sind der Morjanische Verbund!. Wir sind die mächtigste militärische Organisation die das Universum jemals gesehen hat! Aus dem Nichts haben wir eine Nation erschaffen gegen die ihre Völker nur verblassen! Wir wissen was diese Galaxie braucht: Ordnung, die sie ihr nicht bieten können!", sprach Elira mit fester Stimme, als sie die Treppe hinunter schritt, einige Meter vor Anderson stehen blieb und sich beide begannen anzustarren.

Hinter ihrem Mantel zog Elira ein Messer hervor.

Katastrophe! Sie war bewaffnet zu einem Treffen mit dem Rat gegangen

Alle anwesenden Wachen von C-Sec, Spectres, STG-Agenten und Asari-Kommandos hatten ihre Hände sofort an ihren Waffen und standen bereit einzugreifen, sollten die Morjaner etwas dummes versuchen.

Anderson selbst machte nur einen Schritt zurück und behielt den Blickkontakt bei.

Ein Anblick der schon bald als Sinnbild für die unausweichliche Konfrontation zwischen den Morjaner und der galaktischen Gemeinschaft die Runde machen wird. Anderson und Elira, direkt gegenüber wie verfeindete Gegenspieler mit der Milchstraße im Hintergrund, das ideale Titelbild für jede Zeitschrift, jede Nachrichtensendung, jedes Propagandaposter.

Vor den geschockten Augen aller hob Elira ihre linke Hand und schnitt sich mit dem Messer die ganze Handfläche quer auf.

Das auslaufende Blut lies sie mit ausgestrecktem Arm vor Anderson und sich auf den Boden tropfen.

Anderson blieb ruhig und beobachtete es genau. Es war ihm nicht entgangen das sich Elira ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken selbst verletzt hatte, als ob sie keinen Schmerz emfinden könnte.

„Obwohl unsere Völker sich nie begegnet sind, so sind wir doch ein und die selbe Spezies. Warum? Eine Frage die wir selbst nicht ergründen können. Überprüft es! Holt eure Forscher und Wissenschaftler! Genmaterial habt ihr jetzt genug."

Anderson betrachtete das Blut am Boden und wandte sich dann wieder Elira zu.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte er.

„Einen erfolgreichen Abschluss unserer Verhandlungen ... Illium war Hauptsammelpunkt aller feindlichen Truppen, deshalb haben wir den Planeten angegriffen. Doch ausgelöscht haben wir ihn nicht. Noch nicht. Die Exodus-Operation hält an. Es gibt jetzt vielleicht noch fünf Millionen Einwohner auf dem Planeten und wenn wir zu einer Einigung kommen stellen wir die Kampfhandlungen augenblicklich ein. Unsere militärischen Ziele haben wir längst erreicht. Wir sind nur noch dabei aufzuräumen."

Anderson und Tevos knirschten mit den Zähnen. Noch nie hatte jemanden den Citadel-Rat dermaßen herausgefordert. Nicht mal der Konflikt mit den Kroganern, oder den Rachni lies sich hiermit vergleichen, denn es waren die Morjaner, die alle Trümpfe in der Hand hielten.

„Ich lasse mir mal die Hand verbinden. Gehen sie schon mal vor.", sagte Elira und ging gelassen zu ihrer Eskorte zurück.

Während sie das tat führte sie ihre Hand zum Mund und leckte ihr eigenes Blut ab – ein mehr als verstörender Anblick.

Der Rat ignorierte das weitesgehend, ging zurück in den Konferenzraum und wartete auf die morjanische Delegation, die kurze Zeit später folgte.

Zu den Blutflecken waren sofort ein ganzer Haufen Salarianer der STG gestürmt. Unter Mordins Leitung, der sie vor der Toxizität des Blutes warnte, nahmen sie ihre Proben und brachten diese sofort in Labore auf der Citadel, oder per Schiff in andere Systeme zu besser ausgerüsteten Anlagen.

Shepard sah zu wie man das Blut am Boden entfernte, wie die Morjaner zurück in den Konferenzraum gingen, wie die fast zwei Dutzend Legionäre alles sorgfältig beobachteten und all die umstehenden Personen aller erdenklichen Spezies, die gar nicht verstanden, erst begreifen mussten was hier geschehen war, was sie hier soeben erfahren mussten.

„Commander Shepard! Auf ein Wort!", hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich.

Als er sich danach umdrehte erkannte er die eine Frau in ihrem weißen Dress, Diana Allers.

Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis die ersten Reporter ihn entdeckt hätten.

Kaum hatte die erste Reporter nur ein paar Schritte gemacht kaum aus der Menge eine zweite Frau, die er nur zu gut kannte, die mit Allers zusammenstieß und sich beide nach vorne drängten.

„Ich hab ihn zuerst gesehen, Miststück ... Commander Shepard, die Öffentlichkeit verlangt Antworten!", rief Kalisah al-Jilani.

„Bitte nicht.", murmelte Shepard.

Kaum waren die beiden Reporterinnen näher an ihn heran gekommen kam eine Asari aus der Menge und warf beide mit einem Bodycheck um.

„Das glaub ich jetzt nicht.", murmelte Shepard.

Die morjanischen Soldaten genoßen den Anblick und lachten herhaft.

„Thessia News Aktuell!", begann die Asari, die sich ebenfalls als Reporterin offenbarte. „Commander Shepard, was sagen Sie zu den Anschuldigungen das Sie der Hauptverantwortliche für die Zerstörung des Bahak-Systems sind und somit den Tod von 300.000 Batarianern zu verantworten haben?"

„Was?"

„Leugnen Sie es nicht. Es liegen ganz klare Erkenntnisse vor das Sie einen Asteroiden auf Kollisionskurs mit dem Massenportal des Bahak-Systems brachten und so diese Katastrophe verursachten!"

Für Shepard brach eine Welt zusammen.

Er konnte kaum noch klar denken.

Woher wusste sie davon?  
>Wer hatte es ihr gesagt?<p>

Nur der Rat, der Unbekannte und sein Team wussten darüber Bescheid.

Wer hatte geredet?

Letztere? Niemals! Sie alle kannten den Ernst der Lage.

Der Rat? Garantiert nicht! Die hatten zu große Angst vor den Konsequenzen wenn es heraus kommt.

Vielleicht der Unbekannte? Wahrscheinlich als Rache das Shepard Cerberus verlassen und die Basis der Kollektoren zerstört hatte.

Ein besseres Timing hätte sich der Unbekannte wohl nicht aussuchen können.

Das anhaltende Lachen der Morjaner verlieh der Szene einen ganz eigenen Charme.

„Ihr Kommentar dazu, Commander Shepard!", drängte die Asari.

Sein Kommentar dazu war es das er panisch die Flucht ergriff und zum Fahrstuhl rannte – mit der Asari im Nacken.

Shepard erreichte die Türen und betätigte den Knopf, um den Fahrstuhl zu rufen.

„Commander Shepard, ich verlange Antworten!", rief die Asari, die inzwischen aufgeschlossen hatte.

Sie war die einzigste die sich ihm näherte. Keine andere Person im Raum machte Anstalten sich ihm zu nähern, geschweige ihn zu verhaften.

Bevor die Asari näher kam stellte sich ihr Liara in den Weg und boxte sie nieder. Shepard stieg in den sich öffnenden Fahrstuhl und beiden nickten einander zu. Liara verpasste der Asari am Boden erneut einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht und schickte sie endgültig auf die Bretter. Dann blickte sie noch einmal zu Shepard, als sich die Türen schlossen.

Im Fahrstuhl, der jetzt wieder runter ins Präsidium raste, sank Shepard auf den Boden zusammen und atmete tief durch.

Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte.

Unten angekommen stand er langsam auf und schlenderte zurück zu den Botschaften. Das öffentliche Leben war mittlerweile vollkommen zum Erliegen gekommen. Alle starrten fassungslos auf die Bildschirme, die alles übertrugen. Ihn betrachtete man deshalb trotzdem kaum. Da das Extranet allmählich wider seine Arbeit aufnahm kamen auch immer mehr Bilder und Videos aus den umkämpften Sektoren in den Terminus-Systemen. Für den Anfang waren es vornehmlich selbstgedrehte Videos von Raumschiffpiloten die die monströsen Kriegsschiffe der Morjaner im Kampf zeigten, wie sie Patrouillen, Raumstationen, Konvois, aber auch wehrlose Frachter zerstörten. Schon sehr bald sieht man hier Videos von Illium, welches man von Tutchanka kaum noch unterscheiden kann.

Auf Illium selbst erreichten derweil die morjanischen Legionen Illiums Raumhafen, eines ihrer Hauptziele, und begannen ihn zu umstellen. Vom Orbit aus war es anfangs schwer gewesen den Raumhafen zu finden, da er sich tief im Pilznetz der Wolkenkratzer versteckte. Lediglich die Landeplattformen der oberen Ebenen waren ersichtlich und das auch nur wenn Schiffe starteten und landeten.

Ganze Regimenter mit hunderten von gepanzerten Fahrzeugen und tausenden von Legionären rückten vor und gingen in Stellung.

Von einer der oberen Ebenen beobachtete Samara vorsichtig das Treiben am Boden. Sie hatten ihrem Gegner einen harten Kampf geboten, doch letztendlich waren sie ganz klar unterlegen und mussten sich immer weiter zurück ziehen. Auch der Versuch mit Guerillataktiken dem Gegner die Stirn zu bieten schlug gnadenlos fehl. Man konnte Schaden verursachen, aber der die Morjaner konnten sich dem erwehren und antworteten stets mit überwältigender Härte.

Sie definieren den Begriff Feuersturm vollkommen neu.

Sie setzten vornehmlich Artillerie, Panzer und Luftangriffe ein, um befestigte Stellungen, Scharfschützennester, oder kleiner Einheiten aufzureiben. Ganze Häuserblocks äscherten sie so ein, teilweise sogar mit wellenartigen Frontalangriffen, Flächenbombardements sowie perfekt koordnierten Kommandotruppen, welche jede kleinste Gasse nach Feinden und Überlebenden durchkämten und bei Kontakt mit überwältigender Härte antworteten und Luft- und Bodenunterstützung hinzu zogen.

Gegen einen Feind mit diesen Mitteln, diesen Reserven, diesem Wille und dieser Bereitschaft waren sie chancenlos.

Selbst der härteste Kroganer, oder Turianer ergriff da die Flucht.

Samara verschwand wieder hinter ihre Deckung und sah sich um.

Neben anderen ausgelaugten Kämpfern befans sich Aethyta bei ihr und wirkte wie der Rest niedergeschlagen. Zwar konnten sie viele Zivilisten retten, die sich jetzt in Massen im Raumhafen versteckten, nur was bringt das noch?

Sie wurden eingekesselt. Es gab keinen Fluchtweg mehr. Und Nachschub hatten sie selbst kaum noch, von schweren Waffen mal ganz zu schweigen.

Ein Sturmangriff und noch vor Ende des Tages wäre alles vorbei.

„Hey, Justikarin.", begann Aethyta. „Jemals daran gedacht so abzutreten?"

„Ich habe bereits viele unmöglich erscheinende Aufgaben übernommen und habe sie jedes Mal überstanden, nur das hier, ein Opfer unter Millionen einer großangelegten planetaren Invasion zu werden, das ist etwas was mir noch nicht in den Sinn gekommen ist. Wenigstens trete ich mit dem Gewissen ab alles unternommen zu haben, um die Unschuldigen dieser Welt zu beschützen."

Aethyta lachte laut los.

„Genial ... einfach genial. Lass mich dir ein Geheimnis verraten. Auf Illium ist niemand wirklich unschuldig, aber das lernst du garantiert noch."

Schrille Schreie unterbrachen ihr Gespräch und vorsichtig blickten sie hinter der Deckung hervor.

Aus einer Seitenstraße war ein Konvoi mit etwa hundert, oder mehr Flüchtlingen gekommen und war den Morjanern mitten in die Arme gelaufen. Ihr Ziel war der Raumhafen, das Ziel vieler, die auf Evakuierung hoffent.

Das sie es so weit geschafft hatten ohne unterwegs angegriffen zu werden war ein regelrechtes Wunder, nur mit dem Glück war es jetzt vorbei.

Das erste Fahrzeug das den den Raumhafen umspannenden Straßenring erreichte wurde mit einem Grigan-Kampfpanzer konfrontiert, der genau hinter der Ecke stand, und bekam dessen Geschütz zu spüren. Die HEAT-Granate zerrieß den Wagen und seine Insassen. Daraufhin versuchte der Rest des Konvois, mehr in Panik, den Belagerungsring durchzubrechen und beschleunigten. Jetzt, auf offenem Gelände, waren sie für die Panzer mit ihren Feuerleitsystemen und die Legionäre mit ihren vollautomatischen Waffen nicht mehr als sich bewegende Zielscheiben.

Der nachfolgende Beschuss rieb den Konvoi innerhalb von Sekunde auf und tötete die Flüchtlinge. Wesentlich länger hielt sich ein Schwebetaxi. Das es überhaupt noch flog war genauso ein Wunder, denn als die Atombomben explodierten und mit ihren EMPs sämtliche elektronischen Systeme ausschalteten, sogar jene Systeme die man als sicher betrachten würde, stürzten diese Luftfahrzeuge zu tausenden in die Tiefe der Gebäudeschluchten.

Samara hatte davon gehört das einige Soldaten und Zivilisten ein paar intakte und funktionsfähige Schweber sichten konnten und mit ihnen einen kleinen überfallartigen Luftangriff auf ein Geschwader Kampfhubschrauber versucht haben sollen. Allerdings nur mit Sturmgewehren und Maschinenpistolen aus dem Fenster heraus auf die Maschinen zu schießen erwies sich als wirkungslos gegen die schwer gepanzerten und bewaffneten Arax-Kampfhubschrauber, die mit ihren Gegnern schnell kurzen Prozess machten.

Das eine Schwebefahrzeug des Konvois wurde dann von einem der dicken Kampfhubschrauber mit einer Rakete zerstört und stürzte auf dem Platz vor dem Raumhafen ab.

Samara seufzte traurig und lehnte sich zurück.

Sie widerte diese sinnlose Vernichtung von Leben einfach nur an, doch noch mehr widerte sie die Tatsache an das sie nichts dagegen unternehmen konnte.

Das kurze Gefecht hatte dafür die Morjaner aufgescheucht und jetzt setzten sie ihre Kräfte in Bewegung.

Kampf- und Schützenpanzer begannen langsam von allen Seiten vorzurücken und dienten je einem halben Dutzend Legionären dahinter als Deckung. Hinter den Angriffstruppen bezogen Panzerhaubitzen und Sturmgeschütze zur Feuerunterstützung Stellung und warteten ab.

Samara und Aethyta atmeten tief durch und luden ihre Waffen durch, für die sie nur noch eine Handvoll Thermomagazine zur Verfügung hatten.

Sie wie viele andere auch, sahen vorsichtig hinter ihrer Deckung hervor. Sie warteten einen passenden Moment ab. Sie würden erst schießen, wenn ihr Gegner nahe genug herangekommen war. Alles andere davor war durch die gepanzerte Übermacht Selbstmord und alles danach ebenso.

Zu ihrer Überraschung stellten die morjanischen Truppen ihren Vormarsch urplötzlich ein und begannen sich komplett zurückzuziehen.

Das alles geschah ohne das nur ein einziger Schuss von irgendeiner Seite abgegeben wurde.

Es war völlig verwirrend.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte Aethya.

„Sie haben eine weise Entscheidung getroffen, ganz wie es ihrem Volk entspricht.", sprach Elira mit einem Grinsen in dem überfüllt wirkenden Konferenzraum, als die Ratsmitglieder ihre Unterschrift unter ein Dokument setzten – den „Friedensvertrag".

Davor mussten sich die Morjaner von den Ratsmitgliedern und Botschaftern einiges anhören, sodass die „Verhandlungen" kaum voran kamen. Letztendlich, mit dem ständigen Hinweis auf die drohende Auslöschung allen Lebens auf Illium, gab der Rat nach. Trotzdem gelang es ihnen selbst einige Forderungen gegen die Morjaner durchzusetzen, sowie die Geheimhaltung des Abkommens.

Die 173 Milliarden Credits werden ratenweise von geheime Konten an die Morjaner gehen. Was sie mit dem Geld anfangen wollen war nicht klar, wenigstens stellten sie wie versprochen die Kampfhandlungen ein und begannen einen allgemeinen Rückzug. Ebenso sagten sie die Auslieferung aller Gefangenen zu die während der Kämpfe um Argos 3 gemacht worden sind zu, denn der Rat wollte unbedingt eigene Nachforschungen anstellen.

Die Morjaner hatten soeben erfolgreich den Rat erpresst.

Teilweise.

Das hatte bisher niemand geschafft.

Die letzten die das gewagt hatten waren die Kroganer und man wusste ja wie das ausging.

Man hätte erwartet die Verhandlungen würden zähe Stunden, oder gar Tage dauern. Nur die Morjaner hatten ihren eigenen Plan, den sie erfolgreich verwirklichten. Sie ließen dem Rat einfach keine andere Wahl.

„Sind Sie zufrieden? Dann verschwinden sie jetzt!", sprach Tevos mit unterdrückter Wut.

„So schnell werden sie uns nicht mehr los."  
>„Was soll das heißen?"<p>

„Wir erwarten das sie so schnell wie möglich mit der Evakuierung Illiums beginnen werden, da wir den Planeten behalten werden."  
>„WAS?"<p>

Tevos stand kurz davor zu explodieren.

„Illium ist Kriegsbeute in einem Verteidigungskrieg und daher jetzt unser Eigentum, also behalten wir ihn auch. So einfach ist das. Außerdem ist er jetzt ein radioaktiv verseuchtes Ödland mit dem sie eh nichts mehr anfangen können."

„Ein Krieg setzt voraus das es eine Kriegserklärung gab und das ist hier nicht der Fall. Das war höchstens ein überregionaler Konflikt.", warf Valern ein.

„DAS HABEN WIR SO NICHT ABGEMACHT! DAS WERDEN WIR NICHT ZULASSEN!", fauchte Tevos.

„Nicht so laut ich bin nicht taub. Was wollen Sie schon machen? Gegen uns in den Krieg ziehen. Schauen sie mal nach draußen. Glauben sie die Pulsar ist das einzigste Schiff ihrer Klasse? Dann wären sie ziemlich dumm. Spätestens nach Illium sollte ihnen das klar sein. Unsere Flotten übertreffen ihre bei weitem. Unsere Armeen übertreffen ihre bei weitem. Wenn wir wollten könnten wie sie einfach überrennen, aber wir machen es nicht."

„Und Warum?", fragte Anderson.

„80.000 Lichtjahre liegen zwischen uns, mehr, oder weniger, keine Ahnung. Jedenfalls führen wir über solche Distanzen keinen Krieg. Ist gegen sie eh unsinnig ... außer sie zwingen uns dazu. Nein. Wir bleiben und schauen einfach nur zu. Es ist eh längst an der Zeit das ihnen jemand die Stirn bietet. Sie haben nicht mal ein Prozent der Galaxie in ihrem Einflussbereich und trotzdem haben ihre Entscheidung Einfluss auf alle anderen. Und wer nicht nach ihren Regeln spielt der fliegt raus, so wie die Kroganer, oder die Quarianer.

„Die Kroganer und Quarianer haben durch ihr eigenes Fehlverhalten diese Entscheidung heraufbeschworen.", erwiderte der Salarianer.

„Mag sein. Die Diskussion können wir ja ein anderes Mal fortführen."

„Niemals.", sagte Tevos.

Elira zuckte daraufhin nur mit den Schultern.

„Und jetzt? Was haben sie jetzt vor? Wollen sie sich vielleicht noch den ein, oder anderen Planeten einverleiben? Sagen Sie es gleich, dann haben wir es hinter uns."

„Wollen Sie uns da etwa was anbieten ... Danke nein, aber wir mögen es nicht als Schachfiguren missbraucht zu werden. Dieses Spiel können sie weiter mit den Menschen treiben."

Andersons irritierter Gesichtsausdruck blieb Elira nicht verborgen, hatte sich doch darauf spekuliert.

„Glauben Sie wirklich der Rat lies die Allianz aus reiner Gutmütigkeit die Attika-Traverse, oder den Skyllianischen Randsektor besiedeln, obwohl allen klar war das die Batarianer schon lange vor ihnen da waren? Haben die Menschen nicht einige Probleme ihre Kolonien zu schützen, wenn sie ihre Flotte über die halbe Galaxie verteilen müssen? Eine Konfrontation mit den Batarianern war unausweichlich und wünschenswert. Freuten Sie sich, als die Batarianer die Citadel verließen? Tut es noch weh? Der Verlust von Ensan, oder Lorek, wie die Batarianer sie jetzt nennen? Wäre es unsere Kolonie gewesen hätten wir die Batarianer vom Angesicht der galaktischen Scheibe getilgt. Sehen Sie ..."

„Mir gefällt nicht was sie da zu unterstellen versuchen, Botschafterin Elira.", unterbrach Anderson.

„Es ist ganz klar das sie versuchen einen Keil zwischen uns zu treiben!", warf Valern ein.

„Hm, was solls. Wir sind hier eh fertig ... ach ja, es ist uns egal wie sie unsere Ergebnisse der Öffentlichkeit erklären. Stellen sie uns ruhig als die Bösen hin, ihre Meinung interessiert uns sowieso nicht. Aber seien sie sich einer Sache bewusst. Sollten sie es jemals wieder wagen gegen uns vorzugehen, zeigen wir uns nicht mehr so gnädig. Schönen Tag noch.", sagte Elira und verließ mit ihren beiden stummen Begleitern den Konferenzraum.

Schwer war das nicht, immerhin hatten die Morjaner vor laufenden Kameras vor der ganzen Galaxie ihre Verbrechen offen gestanden.

Die morjanische Delegation ging zusammen mit ihrer Eskorte und weiteren Wachen von C-Sec zum Fahrstuhl und fuhr zurück zum Präsidium. Der Rat verblieb noch für einen Moment im Konferenzraum und beriet sich wie sie jetzt weiter vorgehen sollten.

Nur diese Unterhaltung wurde von einem Salarianer von C-SEC jäh gestört.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung für die Störung, Ratsherren, aber die morjanische Delegation kehrt nicht zu ihrer Fähre zurück, sondern ist jetzt auf der Präsidiumsebene unterwegs!"

Die Ratsmitglieder sahen sich an und stürmten sofort nach nach draußen zum Fahrstuhl.

Sie hatten keine Ahnung was die Morjaner jetzt schon wieder vor hatten, geschweige was in ihren Köpfen vorzugehen mag, oder was sie erhofften damit zu erreichen. Unten angekommen erblickte man sie recht schnell auf der anderen Seite des Sees, wie sie vom Citadel-Turm über die Brücke hinüber zu den Finanzbezirken, am Büro von Barla Von vorbei marschierten. Die Passanten wichen dem schwer bewaffneten Trupp aus und starrten ihm verwirrt, aber auch wütend hinterher. Der Rat folgte ihnen.

Der Trupp stoppte erst vor dem Emporium, einem hoch exklusiven Shop in der Nähe der Kroganer-Statue. Vor dem Laden warteten bereits drei Menschen in schwarzen Anzügen und mit schwarzen Brillen.

Man hatte sich erwartet.

Erst beim näheren Hinsehen erkannte man das die vermeintlichen Menschen Morjaner waren.

Operative Agenten des Staatsschutz für Einsätze in der Öffentlichkeit, wie Überwachungen und Informationsbeschaffung.

In Folge des Angriffs auf die Citadel wurde das Emporium schwer beschädigt und kurze Zeit später zwar wieder aufgebaut, nur zu seinem vorherigen Glanz fand der Laden nie zurück, weshalb der Geschäfte immer schlechter liefen.

Nicht 23, sondern 26 Morjaner hatten die Citadel betreten.

Während alle Augen auf dem bewaffneten Trupp lagen bemerkte niemand die zweite Abteilung, die ebenfalls an Bord der Fähre war und durch eine zweite Luke im toten Winkel der Kameras ausstieg und sich von allen unbemerkt auf der Citadel herum bewegte. Die Morjaner hatten das Chaos genutzt, das entstanden war, als sie einen anderen Hangar anflogen und da zu dem Zeitpunkt niemand ihr wahres Erscheinungsbild zu kennen schien konnten sich die Agenten frei auf der Citadel bewegen. Die Gasmasken waren nur Tarnung. Sie hatten nie Angst vor irgendwelchen Infektionen, denn sie kannten die beachtlichen Fähigkeiten ihres eigenen Immunsystems sehr wohl. Während Elira mit dem Rat verhandelte klapperten sie das Präsidium ab und suchten nach zum Verkauf stehenden Immobilien, oder jene die bereit waren ihre eigene eigene zu verkaufen. Bei dem Besitzer des Emporiums, dem Hanar Delan, wurden sie schneller als erwartet fündig und kauften ihm seinen Laden noch vor Ort mit sechs Koffern ab, die mit Goldbarren im Gesamtgewicht von jeweils 50 Kilo gefüllt waren.

Insgesamt 300 Kilogramm mit einer unvergleichbaren Qualität – Höchstpreise waren garantiert.

Da fiel die Entscheidung schnell.

Selbst die Morjaner überraschte es wie schnell sie alles abwickeln konnten – sogar rechtskräftig. Sie hatten sogar noch Zeit den Laden zu seinem neuen Zweck herzurichten.

„WAS TREIBEN SIE DA?", brüllte Tevos die Morjaner wütend an.

„Ah, der Rat, was für ein Zufall. Sie kommen gerade rechtzeitig zur Eröffnung der morjanischen Botschaft auf der Citadel."

Mit diesen Worten zogen die Agenten an ein paar Schnüren und von der Decke an der offenen Ladenfront entfalteten sich vier Flaggen auf denen eine geballte Faust und vier senkrechte Striche im Hintergrund zu sehen waren.

Miranda, Zaeed und Garrus waren den Gruppen gefolgt, beobachteten alles aus etwas Entfernung und erkannten auf den Flaggen das Zeichen des Morjanischen Verbundes, das auch auf den ihren Kriegsschiffen aufgemalt war.

„Mir war klar das die etwas abgedreht sind, aber das. Hat das schon jemals jemand versucht?", fragte Miranda.

„Das da? Noch nie. Dazu hatte niemand jemals genügend Mumm.", antwortete Garrus.

„Seid mal leise. Jetzt wird's lustig.", sagte Zaeed.

„Ich seh es später in den Nachrichten. Ich suche jetzt erst Shepard.", erwiderte Garrus.

„Ich komme mit.", schloss sich Miranda an.

„Dann verpasst über aber garantiert was!", rief ihnen Zaeed hinterher.

„Das geht nicht!", warf der Salarianer ein. „In die Citadel-Gemeinschaft tritt man nicht einfach ein, man wird eingeladen. Nur Spezies die dafür geeignet und bereit sind kommt diese Ehre zu teil. Jene die Großes für die Galaxie vollbracht haben. Und jedes neue Mitglied muss sich den Citadel-Gesetzen verpflichten, ihren Konventionen, ihren Abkommen, dem Vertrag von Firax..."

„Was halten sie davon wenn eines Tages unsere Flotten über ihren Kernwelten erscheinen und sie auslöschen? Ausgehend von einem kleinen Konflikt, den sie nicht für erwähnenswert hielten? Oder eines Missverständnisses? Wäre es da nicht hilfreich die Sache bereits vorher auf diplomatischem Weg zu lösen, mh? Dazu sind Botschaften doch da, oder? Um sowas wie Illium zu verhindern. Und was ihre Citadel-Gesetze angehen ... wir erkennen sie nicht an, den Großteil jedenfalls. Sie werden keinen Einfluss auf uns nehmen und jeden Versuch ihrerseits werden wir aktiv bekämpfen. Es ist wie ich es ihnen schon sagte: Die Zeit ist gekommen das ihnen endlich mal jemand die Stirn bietet. Fangen sie an damit zu leben."

„Atakasca Dereska!", hörte man einen der Legionäre rufen und Elira drehte sich danach um.

Man sah wie aus dem hinterem Lager ein Keeper zum Vorschein kam.

Die Legionäre schwärmten auf die Seiten ihrer neuen Botschaft aus und nahmen wie die zwei stummen Begleiter Elira die insektoide Lebensform ins Visier.

„Das ist nur ein Keeper!", rief der salarianische Ratsherr.

Doch da schossen die Agenten den einen Keeper bereits mit ihren kompakten Maschinenpistolen nieder, die sie unter ihren Mänteln versteckt hatten. Die Schüsse vernahm man kaum, dank aufgeschraubter Schalldämpfer, was mit Sicherheit eine Massenpanik verhinderte.

Auch sie waren Agenten, nur ihr Aufgabenbereich waren Exekutionen und Anschläge.

„Das war doch nur ein Keeper.", widerholte der Salarianer.

Elira sah kurz zu dem Ratsherr, dann zum Keeper, der von einem Agenten eine weitere Kugel in den kleinen Kopf bekam und sah dann wieder zu dem Salarianer.

„Wir bräuchten einen Mülleimer.", sagte sie.

Der Rat lies das unkommentiert. Sie drehten auf der Stelle um und gingen zurück zum Citadel-Turm, um sich zu beraten und wenig später uneingeschränkte Geschlossenheit gegenüber dem Morjanischen Verbund zu demonstrieren.

Shepard hatte sich von all dem unbemerkt auf die Normandy in seine Kabine verzogen, wo er jetzt auf seinem Bett saß, seinen Helm in Händen hielt und einfach nur nachdachte.

Es war verrückt was alles allein in den letzten Tagen passiert war.

Was das Universum für Überraschungen für ihn bereit hielt.

Das war weit mehr, als so mancher verkraften konnte.

„Ich dachte mir schon, das ich Sie hier finde.", hörte Shepard eine Stimme und sah hoch.

Liara betrat seine Kabine.

„Wer hat es Ihnen gesagt?"

Niemand. Ich bin selbst darauf gekommen. Sie haben ihr ganzes Leben auf Raumschiffen verbracht. Da ist die Normandy natürlich Ihre erste Wahl. Sorgen?"

„Was würden Sie sagen, wenn alles woran Sie je gearbeitet haben vor Ihren Augen einfach zusammenbricht?"

Liara setzte sich neben Shepard aufs Bett.

„Wenn man sieht was Sie alles erreicht haben ist es traurig. Es ist einfach nur traurig."  
>„Liara, vorhin ... der Kuss ... was war das?"<p>

Liara wollte ansetzen etwas zu sagen, nur fand für den Moment nicht die passenden Worte.

„Ich weiß ... es selbst nicht mehr ... in dem Moment ... es kam einfach alles zusammen ... ich wollte einfach ... bei Ihnen sein, Shepard ... in dem Moment ... ich habe mich bei Ihnen sicher gefühlt ... es tut mir leid, das war kurzsichtig und unüberlegt von mir."

Shepard griff nach Liaras Hand und beide sahen sich an.

„Es gibt nichts wofür Sie sich entschuldigen müssen."

Liara begann zu lächeln.

„Commander Shepard, ein Kommando der Allianz kommt an Bord und hat einen Haftbefehl für Sie!", ertönte Joker über das Interkom.

Shepard stöhnte.

„Lasst sie gewähren ... sie sind schneller als gedacht.", sagte er.

„Was haben Sie jetzt vor?"

„Ich werde mich stellen. Das ist das einzigste was ich jetzt noch tun kann ... aber ihr könnt für mich weiter machen."

„Die Reaper, nicht wahr?"

„Cerberus, die Morjaner, aber ja, vor allem die Reaper. Wir müssen uns irgendwie darauf vorbereiten. Alle müssen vorbereitet sein, sonst gibt es für uns keine Zukunft ... für niemanden ... es ist schon verrückt. Manchmal glaube ich die ganze Galaxie hat sich gegen uns verschworen."

„Wir werden dafür Sorge tragen. Wir werden alles erdenkliche tun, um vorbereitet zu sein. Das verspreche ich Ihnen, Shepard."

Shepard und Liara starrten sich noch einige Moment stumm an bis ein Offizier der Allianz die Kapitänskabine betrat.

„Commander Shepard, es tut mir leid, aber ich habe den Befehl Sie festzunehmen."

„Ich verstehe ... können Sie mir noch einen Moment Zeit geben?"

„Natürlich, Commander. Wir erwarten Sie vor der Tür."

Shepard und Liara nutzten diesen einen Augenblick und küssten sich ein letztes Mal.

Dann verließ Shepard seine Kabine und lies sich festnehmen.

Es war dem Offizier und seinen Leuten sichtlich unangenehm.

Sie führten ihn ab, aus der Normandy und dem Dock hinaus zu einem Kreuzer, der Shepard van da zur Erde brachte.

Unterwegs salutierte jeder Mensch der ihn sah und sogar Mitglieder der einen, oder anderen Spezies. Sogar sein Team schaffte es noch rechtzeitig sich von ihm zu verabschieden, bevor er die Citadel verließ.

Und während Shepard auf der Erde abwartet was die Zukunft dieses Mal für ihn bereit hält, dreht sich die Spirale der Konfrontation immer weiter und lies die Galaxie in einen einzigen kalten Krieg verfallen.

Ein Wettrüsten ungeahnten Ausmaßes nahm seinen Lauf.


End file.
